Gone
by Mrsbonnieful
Summary: Maria stepped out the door of the villa that night into the darkness; a darkness that would become the force of evil. Each chapter will bring the family one step closer to fulfilling their destiny. This story is A/U only because it tells the vonTrapp family's story differently.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is all Rogers and Hammerstein's work and the screen writers.

This is a re-write of a short story written in January of 2012. I decided I wanted to add to it. I have changed a few things but the idea of the story remains the same. I hope those of you who read the original story will like this even better.

It will expand the time frame of the movie and will incorporate ideas from the book upon which the movie is based; as well as ideas from other publications and my own stories.


	2. Prologue and Jealousy

Prologue

Baroness Elsa Schraeder, who is she? In the movie she is introduced into the story by the Captain and the children.

It can only be presumed that Max Detweiler introduced the two of them more than a year ago. It's the children's questions at dinner on Maria's first day that we learn more about the time frame.

Their father has just announced he's going to Vienna in the morning. "First we hear, "not again Father;" and then he's asked, "...to see the Baroness?" And then from Marta,"…when can we meet the Baroness? And then Gretl …how long this time Father?"

Later we learn from Max that she is a very wealthy widow; and that he thinks she is the perfect partner for his friend. And later from Frau Schmidt, "Last time he stayed a month."

The Captain's time in Vienna with Elsa was filled with glittering parties, glasses of champagne; nothing about the children.

In the movie we saw them arrive home to an empty villa. Elsa appeared surprised that he so desperately wanted to find them. When he did find them; it was not under the best of circumstances. His children and their governess had just fallen out of a rowboat; after a brief moment of concern the Captain snapped to attention and blew his whistle.

Elsa had her first view of the governess. She was taken back that she was so young and attractive; she had expected a much older and doughty woman. Instead this young woman spoke to her from her spot in the lake, with no concern of how she looked. "You must be Baroness Schraeder."

Then a snobbish Baroness walked into the villa; where in a matter of moments everything would change and jealousy would begin to rear its ugly head. Ever since Georg had sung Edelweiss, Elsa had begun to see their attraction to each other. By the time Elsa saw them dance she had seen enough, so when Maria went up to change for dinner, Elsa took the opportunity – the cat was about to pounce. Elsa took full advantage of Maria's naivety, innocence and vulnerability.

Jealousy

Elsa said good bye to Maria but before exiting her room she had to add a comment. It wasn't spoken nicely; it was full of enmity. "I'm sure you will make a fine nun." Then cocking her head she left and closed the door.

Maria's emotion began to get the best of her; she lowered her head as the tears began to fall.

In the ballroom the vindictive and triumphant woman found Georg; who willingly danced with her. That didn't mean he hadn't noticed something different about Elsa.

Maria finished packing her few things. She left all her dresses. It was her intent to return to the Abbey and soon take her vows. Before she left her room, she sat at the small table and composed her note. It took her several attempts before she could write one that was not tear stained.

With firm resolve, she carefully exited her room. She looked down the halls to be sure no one was there. The way was clear; she placed her note on the table near the Captain's study. Maria paused and took one last look at the home she was leaving; a home that actually felt like a home to her. She closed the door quietly behind her.

What had been a beautiful evening when the guest had arrived was now cool and damp; fog had set in and there was thunder in the distance. The gate was still open; none of the chauffeurs had returned to pick up their passengers yet.

Maria walked quickly out the gate and around the corner; she didn't want anyone to possibly see her leaving. When she slowed her walk she could hear the music playing. She could no longer maintain her resolve; no longer could she hold back her tears.

And then her mind recalled the dance, the Laendler; that felt so comfortable and pleasurable. She vividly remembered how the Captain had looked deeply into her eyes and she into his. She felt she had had a peak inside his heart. A feeling she had never experienced before in her entire life.

Suddenly her mind was terribly confused; how can I possibly take my vows to be a bride of the church when I have such different feelings in my heart at this moment. Maria decided not to return to the Abbey; she couldn't face the Reverend Mother. She had no idea where she was going.

Maria wondered aimlessly, weaving in and out of the dark streets of Salzburg. After hours of walking, she found herself near the foothills of the mountain – the one where she had escaped so many times while at the Abbey.

The rain had begun to fall, the wind blew and lightening lit up the sky. She shivered as she hid under a tree. Maria found herself thinking about the children, especially Marta and Gretl. Little Gretl who had been the first to tell her she liked her; and the one who disobeyed her father by running out of her room during the thunderstorm. Who's going to be there to comfort them? She wondered.

When Georg and Elsa had stood in the hall saying goodnight to their guests, Elsa spotted the letter addressed simply, "Captain." She tactfully led Georg out of the hall before he had a chance to see it.

The storm was violent at the villa. Gretl ran to her governess's room, crying as fiercely as it was storming outside; like before she turned the handle and pushed the door open; it was dark inside. She cried out, "Fräulein Maria, where are you?" Again and again she screamed her name.

Frau Schmidt had been awakened by the violent storm; she heard Gretl the last time she screamed. Hastily, she flipped her light on and grabbed her robe. She discovered Gretl sitting down in the hall, sobbing.

Frau Schmidt stooped down beside her. She drew her to her, "there, there Gretl, it's alright."

"Where's my Fräulein?"

"In her room, Gretl."

No – no one's there."

"Come let's look again." Frau Schmidt took Gretl's hand and went into the room.

Even in the dark, Frau Schmidt could tell the room was empty. Quickly she turned on the light. She saw the open wardrobe; her bed wasn't turned down. She knew immediately Maria was gone.

Someone else was awake in the villa, the Captain. He too had been awakened by the violent storm; an unusual occurrence for him. He felt the need to check on his children. He saw the light at the end of the hall. "That's Maria's room," he whispered to himself.

The closer he got, he saw Frau Schmidt and little Gretl. "Georg, she's gone."

"What are you saying?"

"Maria's things are gone; her bed was never slept in."

At the moment his first concern was his daughter. "Gretl, let Frau Schmidt put you back to bed. Everything will be fine."

"Are you sure Father?"

He didn't like to be untruthful. "It will be; try to sleep little one, the storm is over."

Gretl and Frau Schmidt walked away; Georg looked around Maria's room. He couldn't imagine what had happened. In her wastebasket he noticed a few pieces of paper crumbled up; most were unreadable they were terribly smudged. He could make out a few words; "must leave…I'm sorry."

He was thinking. She tried to write a note. Maybe she left it some where; a place when I would see it. Ah, maybe the table by my study. He hurried down the stairs where he found it and hastily read it.

Georg asked himself. "How can this be? What could have possibly happened? I don't believe she suddenly decided to return to the Abbey. Something happened, but what?"

It was the middle of the night. There was nothing he could do right then. He returned to his room and dressed; then he went to the kitchen and heated the coffee that Katia always had available for him.

At the first ray of daylight Georg was in his car headed for the Abbey. He waited a long time for someone to answer the bell. "May I help you sir?"

"I'd like to speak to Maria."

"Maria, sir," she paused. "She's on assignment as a governess until September."

"I'm Captain von Trapp. Maria left my home last night; in a note she said she was returning to the Abbey."

"Come in sir and let me inquire."

"Captain, I'm the Reverend Mother. What do you mean Maria left your home?"

"Some time last night."

"She's not here Captain." Both their faces became solemn.

"Captain, I know you only by reputation. I trusted you. Were you unkind?"

"No, Reverend Mother, the last time I saw her she was going to her room to change her clothes for dinner. My good friend asked if she could be his partner for dinner." Then it all came back to him; the expression on Elsa's face when they had danced. He said nothing more.

"Perhaps, she went to her favorite spot up in the mountains. Maybe she will return later this morning. I'll be in contact Captain."

Georg left concerned and worried. He had to find her mountain. Georg had only been to her mountain once. He found the dirt road along the locomotive tracks. The car strained going up the steep incline; Georg had no choice but to go slow. He approached the spot where the locomotive had let them off the day he had gone along on a picnic with Maria and his children.

He was on a mission but he couldn't help but remember how much fun he had had that day. His first place to look was at the stream where he had found Kurt and Friedrich collecting tadpoles and baby frogs. He walked beside the stream to the edge of the rocky cliff where the water flowed over the rocks, producing a small waterfall. Georg ventured down the rocks to get a better view. The thought that Maria may have stumbled over the side was quickly dismissed from his mind.

Georg crossed the stream to a small forest of trees. He wove in and out looking for any sign a person had been there. He found nothing. He knew he had to get back to the villa; the children would be awake soon. He dreaded what he needed to tell them. More importantly he had to confront a woman.

As his car went down the mountain faster than it had come up; a person carefully climbed down a tree. Maria had been high in a tree on the outer limits of the small forest where Georg had searched. It had never occurred to him to look up. But Maria had looked down.

Maria had heard footsteps breaking small branches; her heart had taken a leap. She had crossed her arms over her chest to calm it. She was relieved when she saw him; she froze in place and had watched him walk away. And then she had heard the car start; she knew he was gone. But Maria had no idea where she was going.

The villa was still quiet when he returned; even the children had slept later than usual. Georg was grateful. He found Frau Schmidt.

"Isabel, come with me to my study please."

"I went to the Abbey Isabel. She wasn't there; I went to her favorite mountain; she wasn't there either."

"Oh Georg, how terrible, I felt sure she would have returned to the Abbey. Her door is closed; let's hope none of the children will go in."

"Help me delay telling the children; maybe we could pretend she got to bed late and she's still asleep. I know this is an absurd question. Is Elsa awake?"

"Let me see if I can find out."

Isabel hurried up the stairs. She saw Max at her open door. They were talking. "So you were successful darling?"

"I most certainly was; she was packing when I left."

"I don't think Georg's going to be happy when he learns she is gone."

"He'll get over it soon enough; men do you know." Max chuckled and walked to the back stairs. Isabel hurried down the front stairs.

"She's awake, Georg."

"Good, she's going to get piece of my mind. How did I ever think I could marry her? I must have been desperate."

He took the stairs two at a time. He knocked but he didn't wait for an answer. "Elsa, tell me the truth. Did you say something to Maria?"

"It's Maria now."

"Cut the small talk, answer my question."

"Don't get so defensive. I only helped her decide on her calling."

"The type of help that made her run away and is nowhere to be found; she didn't make it to the Abbey last night. Elsa, I must ask you. No, tell you to leave my home. I want you nowhere near my children. I'll have Franz prepare the car to take you to the train station. I expect you to leave within the hour; hopefully before the children come down for breakfast; and use the back stairs."

"I'm surprised you are so protective of the little woman."

"Say nothing more Elsa; I've never hit a woman in my life and I won't give you the satisfaction of being the first. Goodbye."

Georg gritted his teeth as he walked away; his fist was balled up in anger and disgust.

Elsa stood there, aghast. She watched him walk brusquely away. Elsa turned to go pack but her thoughts were elsewhere. Just as well – all those children take up a lot of his time. I only want a man to share life together, travel and see the world. I'm sure I can find a man who needs my money desperately.

The first person Georg found was Max. "Did you know Maria left the villa last night?"

"I suspected it Georg. I knew Elsa was wrong but she's jealous."

"Maybe so, but still she had no right; she's not at the Abbey Max."

"Oh, no."

"I checked her mountain; she wasn't there either. I need your support when I tell the children."

"I'll do my best Georg. I am sorry."

The children saw their governess's door was closed. "Fräulein Maria must have had a good time last night, she must be sleeping late."

"Liesl, she's gone."

"Gretl, what are you talking about; she's there you'll see."

"Father, Gretl must have had a nightmare last night, she told us Fräulein Maria is gone."

Georg took a deep breath; he hadn't thought Gretl would say something.

"Children, I afraid Gretl's right." Since he hadn't believed Maria's note before he learned the truth he didn't mention it.

"Where did she go Father?"

"I'm not sure Liesl, maybe some quiet place to pray."

"The Abbey?"

"Possibly Friedrich."

"Or her mountain."

"Yes, that's possible."

"I promise you I will talk to Fräulein Maria. I don't know when but it will happen, trust me."

"Father, Louisa and I will help with Marta and Gretl."

"Thank you Liesl; please don't be sad and try not to worry. I see Katia has fixed your favorite breakfast foods; we should eat to show her our appreciation."

"Can we say grace first?"

"Of course Brigitta."

"We thank you God for food and health,

In our gratitude we serve others who are in need

Thank you for loving us.

And take care of our Fräulein.

Amen."

Georg added silently. Please protect her, God. I know you know where she is.

The children went outside after breakfast. Louisa and her brothers were checking out their critter collections. Marta and Gretl were playing hop-scotch. Brigitta drew Liesl to a far away corner.

"Liesl, I know what made Fräulein Maria leave."

"You do? What was it Brigitta?"

"The Baroness was jealous. I heard it in her voice when she saw Father and Fräulein Maria dancing."

"You notice everything, Brigitta. I think you may be right."

"You know Father didn't tell us where she was."

"I don't think he knows. I think he's really worried about her."

"Where are you going Brigitta?"

"Inside for a few minutes." Brigitta not only noticed everything, she also had an adult like intuition.

When Brigitta returned she was all smiles. "Guess what Liesl?"

"What did you do, Brigitta?"

"Nothing, I just heard Frau Schmidt tell Katia that the Baroness is gone."

"What!"

"I checked her room. All her things are gone."

Liesl called to her brothers and sisters. "Guess what? The Baroness is gone."

"Really Liesl?"

"Yes, Brigitta checked her room. All her things are gone."

Max had been standing near-by. "That's right children, she is gone. Franz drove her to the train station before breakfast."

Max saw their subtle smiles. He decided not to say anything.

The children had been praying that their Father would not marry the Baroness. Now their prayers turned to a more somber event. They each prayed separately. "Please God bring Fräulein Maria back to us."


	3. Discovery

Discovery

Maria had dropped herself from the tree. The violent storm of last night was gone and the sun shone brightly on the mountain top. Maria stood in its rays for a little while, hoping it would dry her clothes. Soon the sun disappeared as the rain clouds once again closed in on the mountain. Maria crossed the stream. She paused and with her hand had a few sips of water.

She retrieved her carpet bag, guitar and hat from the locomotive shack. Her clothes were still damp and the cool air chilled her even more. Maria started her slow long walk down the mountain. She was becoming colder by the moment; even walking faster had not helped. Maria was growing weary; she had had little sleep and last nights dinner was a long time ago.

She trudged along still terribly confused about her path in life. She continued to wonder. "What's God's plan for me. Where can I go?"

Maria stayed in the back alleys. What she didn't know, they were the favorite hangout for young boys training to be in Hitler's Youth Army. She saw a group of six. They recognized her. One of them remembered seeing her when Rolf had spoken to Liesl when Maria and the children had been in town one afternoon.

Maria heard them talking. "There's that failed postulant; I bet she's easy to scare." They started to hurry behind Maria.

"Look everyone, its working. Let's walk a little faster."

They were getting closer. Maria began to run; her hat flew off but she managed to hang on to her guitar and carpet bag. The young men were laughing.

"This is so much fun, look at her run."

Maria knew she was only a block away from the Abbey. As soon as the graveyard was in sight she dropped her things and ran even faster to the stairs by the graveyard.

The boys stopped before they got to the graveyard. They were as superstitious as their leader Herr Zeller. Maria heard them. "I'm not going in there." Another spoke, "me neither, come on let's go." The mob left.

Maria was out of breath and extremely weak. Maria's knees bent and she crumbled helplessly to the ground. She landed on the rocky road. Her head hit it hard; knocking her unconscious. There she lay, out cold and lying in a puddle.

Maria lay there for several hours until Sam, the caretaker, returned. Sam almost didn't see her; her dark dress blended with the black dirt. He stopped the car just in time.

He knelt down beside the body and tried to arouse the woman. He looked at her face. Sam's face became almost as grey as her dress. "Maria, Maria can you hear me?" He touched her; she was as cold as ice. He knew he had to get help.

He ran inside and yelled to the first sister he saw. "Find the Reverend Mother."

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Maria is lying in the alley. She's as cold as ice."

The sister ignored silent time and gave out orders. "Find Reverend Mother, I need a blanket; someone prepare a bed."

Sister Berthe grabbed the blanket and went with Sam. Still in disbelief, she screamed out "Maria!" She noticed Maria was barely breathing; she too felt her and covered her icy cold wet body with the blanket.

The Reverend Mother took one look and hurried back to her office. "Operator, St. Anthony's hospital please."

She didn't wait for the normal greeting. "This is Nonnberg Abbey I need an ambulance and a doctor to the alley by the graveyard, quick."

Word spread throughout the Abbey, the other sisters went to the chapel to pray. The ambulance arrived. The doctor knew immediately what needed to be done. "We need to get her out of these wet clothes. Let's get her inside." Together the driver, the doctor and his assistant were able to carry Maria into the Abbey.

It was a struggle but they soon had Maria in a dry night gown and wrapped with several blankets. "Reverend Mother, she's extremely cold and her breathing is very shallow. She needs care. I'm taking her to the hospital. Let's get her loaded into the ambulance."

"Reverend Mother, may I go with her. She needs someone she knows."

"Yes of course, Sister Margarita."

The doctor assured the Reverend Mother that he would be in constant contact with her. She left as the ambulance pulled away to make another phone call.

"Captain von Trapp speaking."

"Reverend Mother Captain, I have some news; it's not pleasant. Maria was found unconscious by the graveyard. She's on her way to St. Anthony's hospital." There was a long pause. "Captain, are you still there?"

Georg stammered out a response. "I'll go there."

Max and Isabel had heard the telephone ring; they waited outside Georg's study.

"They found Maria lying in the alley beside the Abbey graveyard. She was unconscious. I'm going to the hospital."

The two women gasped in shock as they watched Georg hurry out the backdoor to his car. They both tried to hide their serious expressions, neither wanted to worry the children. The children watched as their Father left.

"Frau Schmidt, where is Father going?" Isabel thought for a minute before answering. She didn't want to worry the children.

"Brigitta, the Reverend Mother called from the Abbey. She asked your Father to come see her." The perceptive Brigitta really didn't believe her but she knew better than to ask any more questions.

Georg saw her as they pulled her from the back of the ambulance. Maria was covered except for her face. Georg was forced to turn away. For only the third time in his life he was having difficulty containing his emotions. Tears had begun to well up in his eyes. The first time had been when his Mother died and next when Agathe passed. Maria's face was ashen; it frightened the heroic Captain. He prayed, "Please dear God, not again."

Sister Margareta noticed the Captain's reaction; she wanted to console him. "Captain, Maria is in good hands. I'm staying with her, she will not be alone. I'm sure the children need you at home. The Reverend Mother will be here after prayers. She'll be in contact with you."

Reluctantly Georg returned to the villa. He was immediately greeted by Isabel and Katia. "How is she?"

"Don't know ladies. We'll need to wait for the Reverend Mother to call. One of the sisters is staying with her."

Max had tried to keep the children busy. They were out on the veranda and had heard the car door shut. "Father's home, let's go find him."

Liesl took Marta and Gretl's hands and led them inside; Max followed along behind. He too was very worried. They found their father in his study.

"Any news Father?"

Georg knew he had to be truthful with his children. "Children, Fräulein Maria is in the hospital." The children gasped just as the ladies had done. Marta and Gretl clung to Liesl's hand. Question and comments from the older children came at Georg fast and furiously.

"Oh no, is she all right?

"Did something bad happen to her?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure children." He was purposely evasive; he diverted their attention. "They'll take good care of her and help her get well. Why don't you make her some cards with pretty pictures?"

The older children were quite astute. They knew their Father was being vague; they didn't press him with anymore questions. Liesl responded to his suggestion immediately.

"That's a good idea Father. Come on everyone let's go to the school room."

Georg was grateful the children took his suggestion. It was only a matter of minutes before the telephone rang. "Hello, Captain von Trapp speaking."

He heard. "Captain, she was terribly cold from being out in that storm. They have several hot water containers in bed with her. The doctor warned me about the danger of pneumonia. I'm sure her will do what he can to prevent it. She's still unconscious. The doctor found a small lump near her temple. I'll keep you informed." After appropriate salutations Georg replaced the phone on its cradle.

Georg found Isabel and Max. He discussed his conversation with the Reverend Mother. "Georg, Katia and I will take turns visiting. We will take plates of food to the sister."

"That's kind of the both of you. I want to visit, but not yet."

Georg recognized the feelings he had for Maria. It had all begun the evening he sang Edelweiss. But he definitely knew when they danced the Laendler together. His heart was heavy because he didn't know what Maria felt in her heart. "Did she still want to take her vows?" That was a question which would remain unanswered for now.

The next morning Isabel took the plate of food and all the cards the children had made to the hospital with her. Although Maria was still unconscious the nurse had told her. "Unconscious patient most likely can still hear." Isabel read each card and described all the pictures to Maria before putting them up all around the room.

When Isabel returned she had some good news. "Maria has warmed and her temperature is almost normal. But she is still unconscious."

Maria was very fortunate. She had a very progressive doctor taking care of her. His name was Dr. Martin Keller. He had only recently returned from the University of Vienna where he had learned the latest advances in medicine; including how to care for the unconscious patient.

With his patient now warm, Dr. Keller turned his attention to preventing pneumonia as well as becoming dehydrated and malnourished. He asked Sister Margareta to assist the nurses.

"Sister, every two hours I want you to roll her from side to side; place a rolled up blanket behind her back. Before you roll her on the opposite side, I want you to raise her arms ten times each over her head and then bend her legs and straighten them ten times. Now let's do it together." Sister Margareta was able to follow his instruction perfectly.

Later that evening when the doctor made his evening visit, he brought with him a young assistant. They threaded a small tube down Maria's throat to her stomach. Every two hours a nurse would slowly pour fluids down the tube. It was either dilute fruit juice or milk. To be on the safe side the doctor ordered an oxygen tent for Maria.

Everyday he would listen to Maria's lungs with his monaural stethoscope. The nurse made a record of his comments. _Shallow breaths, no abnormal sounds._ On the third day she recorded. _Shallow breaths, rattlling is heard._ "Not a good sign nurse and I see her temperature is now 100 degrees. Do you know about chest physiotherapy?

"Yes, it's a treatment to loosen her secretions. I cup my hands and clapped against her back every three or four hours."

"Exactly right, I need you to do perform it every three hours. Maybe you can teach the good sister to help you."

"Yes sir, I'm sure I can, I know she will help me."

For the next three days neither Katia nor Isabel had very good news. Max tried to keep the children occupied, at least for part of the day. He took them on a bike ride, a proper rowboat ride and even into town to see a puppet show. They were always home before the ladies returned from the hospital. Everyone eagerly awaited their report.

"I wish I could tell you something new, but she's about the same. We must continue to pray." Isabel noticed the two youngest girls lagged behind the others. She caught up to them and noticed tears in their eyes.

"What's the matter girls?"

It was Marta who spoke. "Is Fräulein Maria going to go away like our Mama did?" Isabel sat on a chair in the hall and drew them to her. "No, no girls, your Fräulein needs time to heal; the doctor told me that himself. Why don't you both draw an extra pretty picture and I'll take it with me tomorrow." She kissed them both before they ran off.

Georg had been listening near-by. "I had hoped they wouldn't have entertained that thought. Thank you Isabel, I don't think I would have known what to say."

It had been a week since Maria's accident. The next day, Katia finally had some positive news. "Good news everyone, her temperature is back to normal and the doctor told me her lungs are clear again."

"What does that mean Katia?"

"Gretl, it means she is getting better. All your prayers and pretty pictures are helping her." For the first time in a week everyone had small smiles on their faces.

Georg thought about Maria constantly. How was it that she came into this house and turned it upside down? And now I find that she is filling that empty hole in my heart. The Captain knew there was only one person who could shed some light on his thoughts. Georg made a visit to the Abbey.

Georg rang the bell. He was surprised to be greeted as he was.

"Hello Captain von Trapp, I'm Sister Berthe. Come in. What can I do for you?"

"May I speak to the reverend Mother?"

"Yes, of course, wait here. I'll find her."

The Reverend Mother approached him. "Captain, this is a surprise."

"May I have a few minutes of your time?"

"Come with me Captain, there's a room in the guest house where we can talk." Georg followed her into a house that was attached to the convent; usually used by parents and their daughter seeking admission to the convent.

"Now, what's on your mind Captain? You seem troubled."

"A better word may be bewildered."

The Reverend Mother's face appeared puzzled. "Has Maria bewildered you?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Let me tell you about the day I first met Maria. I was summoned to the entrance. Normally the sister who answered the bell would have escorted the family and a potential postulant to this very room. Sister Margareta, the mistress of Postulants would have received her and then asked for my presence. But Sister Catherine was bewildered, to use your word.

"I recall her words. 'Reverend Mother I need you to meet this young girl; no one is with her. She has no papers either.'

"I went to the place in the front where I met you Captain. No young woman was insight. All I saw was a carpet bag and a guitar case leaning against the bench." She looked at Georg. "You chuckle Captain."

"Yes, but please go on."

"I found her checking out my convent. After I introduced myself, she simply put out her hand, 'pleased to meet you.' She knew nothing about the church or its rituals. I did not admit her immediately; she lived here in the guest house until I could make a decision.

"Sister Margareta worked with her everyday; she was given a shawl to use as a head covering and attended daily Mass and prayers. In a few weeks I decided to let her become a postulant. Maria tried but her bubbling personality constantly lead her astray.

"The other sisters would talk among themselves; one called her a flibbertigibbet. Others described her as being as flighty as a feather; could never stay in one place and listen to you and then you would become confused and out of focus and bemused. They even thought she had the ability to throw a whirling dervish out of whirl. And to compound her transgressions, she was always singing or whistling in the Abbey.

"I've learned over time that her mother died when she was very young and her father when she was eight or nine. Her home life after that was non-existent. She has so much love to give; God gave it to her. But he didn't tell her how to spend this love. Has she affected your family in some way?"

"Very much Reverend Mother, I too saw a carpet bag and a guitar at the base of the stairs; and no governess. I found her curtsying to a pretend dance partner in my ballroom. I saw her dripping wet after having fallen out of a rowboat with all my children. I sent the children off to change but demanded that Maria stay behind. I was angry Reverend Mother but some how she got the upper hand in our highly heated conversation."

"I take it she talked to you in a way a counselor would tell his patient all the things his friends would never say."

"How did you know?"

"That's Maria; she says everything and anything she thinks or feels. She does it in such a way that you are baffled; not able to stop her."

"Yes, exactly, she told me I needed to love my children. That very afternoon I was provided a way to reconnect with my children. My heart is full of gratefulness. But I worry that Maria may not feel the same."

"Something tells me that you needn't worry; the right moment will come Captain. Now I have a question for you. Awhile back there was quite a lot of talk outside the dress shop; something about a party that was planned – possibly an engagement announcement to a Baroness."

"Yes, there was a party. The party was entirely the Baroness's idea. She wanted to meet all my friends.

"I found Maria and my youngest son in the courtyard outside the ballroom trying to dance the Laendler. I decided to show my children how it was really done. Our eyes caught Reverend Mother. I knew right then I had strong feelings for Maria. She seemed scared and backed away; pretending not to remember any more."

"Maybe that was more like a reaction to feelings Maria had never experienced."

"Perhaps Reverend Mother, after my children sang a song to the guests, Maria left to change for dinner. The Baroness had seen us dancing in the courtyard. She was vivid with jealousy. Elsa followed Maria to her room. I can only assume she made Maria believe her feelings were wrong. And I'm sure she had harsh words for Maria that frightened her."

"Yes, that is very possible. Have you been to see her?"

"No, Reverend Mother; I was afraid my voice might frighten her and cause more harm."

"That was wise Captain. There will be the right time for you both to sort out your feelings. Maria has a lot of love to give."

"Yes, I know; she loves my children as they do her."

"Have patience my friend, God has a plan for both of you."

Georg left the guest house through the front door. But that would not be the last time he would come to the guest house.


	4. Good news

Good news

Everyone at the villa had a glimmer of hope that Maria was getting better. Georg had two reasons to be encouraged. His visit with the Reverend Mother had him believing that Maria may not be all together sure of her path in life. And of course the news from the hospital was very positive.

Brigitta had a talk with her oldest brother. "I wonder what is really wrong with Fräulein Maria."

"Why do you ask?"

"I suspect it is something more serious than Father is telling us."

"You may be right. I think she's unconscious Brigitta. I read all about it in the medical book I checked out of the library. And Father didn't tell us why she was in the hospital."

"If that is true. How do you think it happened?"

"Maybe she fell Brigitta and hit her head on the ground. Don't say anything to Father. He's very worried about her."

"I won't. Don't you wish Fräulein Maria could wake up if Father would kiss her; like in the stories about Sleeping Beauty and Snow White. We both know he likes her. I can still see them after their dance; their eyes stayed fixed on the other for a long time."

"Oh, Brigitta, you're such a romantic; those are only stories."

"I can still wish Friedrich." Brother and sister went their separate ways; each chuckling to themselves.

Today was Isabel's turn to visit Maria. She anticipated talking with Dr. Keller. She had a feeling inside that Maria was getting better. She waited for him to visit.

"Good morning Dr. Keller, how is she?"

"Isabel, I think Maria is about to wake up. I've noticed subtle movement of her eyes. She seems to follow my voice with her eyes."

"Thanks for the good news Dr. Keller. Let me get home to tell everyone."

"Please do. The makers of all these cards and pictures need some good news."

Isabel found everyone out on the veranda. "Good news everyone, the doctor thinks Maria is about to wake up." She stopped speaking abruptly. She knew the children hadn't been told she was unconscious.

"What do you mean she's about to wake up? Has she been asleep for a week?

Frau Schmidt didn't answer Brigitta, Georg did. "Yes, children that is true." He could hear gasps from his children. He was rapidly thinking of the best explanation. "Children, your Fräulein was found lying in the alley behind the Abbey. She must have fallen and hit her head on the ground."

"Are you telling us she was unconscious?" The brother and sister nodded at each other but no one noticed.

"Yes Friedrich that is the correct word. Remember, Frau Schmidt gave us some good news; your Fräulein is getting better. That's what is important."

"Children, your Father is right. The doctor is very optimistic. Let's hope he has even better news tomorrow."

Frau Schmidt had been correct. The next day Katia did have an even better report. "She squeezed my hand when I called her name. Dr. Keller said that was another very good sign."

"That's wonderful news, isn't it Father?"

"Yes, it is, very encouraging Friedrich."

Every day the news was better than the day before. "She opened her eyes; not just once, a couple of times. And she turned her head towards my voice."

Isabel was greeted by Sister Margareta the next day. "Hurry Isabel, she's awake."

"Praise the Lord."

She found Maria sitting up in bed; the oxygen tent was gone and so was the feeding tube. Maria was sipping on some broth.

Again Isabel proclaimed, "Praise the Lord."

Maria's voice was small and weak. She could barely speak. "Yes," was all Isabel heard before emotions took over for both of them. Tears freely flowed. "I'll be right back Maria, let me ask to use the telephone."

The phone rang a few times. No one at the villa was expecting a call. An out of breath Georg answered it. Isabel didn't wait. She immediately exclaimed. "She's awake, Georg."

"Wonderful news Isabel let me tell the children." Georg hurried to the veranda. "Children, your Fräulein is awake."

"Can we visit Father?"

"I don't know. Maybe you and Friedrich, Liesl. I'm not sure if you younger children will be allowed in her room."

"Can we go and ask?"

"Sure Brigitta – wash up and we'll all go."

Max drove the truck with the boys. He followed closely behind Georg, who was driving sensibly fast.

"Wait here. Let me find Frau Schmidt."

Isabel had anticipated their arrival and was waiting near the front door. "Are you alone Georg?'

"No Isabel, everyone is outside. Do you think the younger children could see her?"

"I knew everyone would come. Doctor Keller told me they could visit for a brief moment. She's still very weak."

Georg still didn't know what he would do. The last thing he wanted was to scare Maria. He gave his children the usual reminders. "You must be very quiet. We can only stay for a few minutes."

Isabel added. "She's very weak children; probably will only be able to say a weak hello."

"Can I give her a kiss Father?"

"Maybe Gretl, maybe."

Isabel went in first. "Everyone's here Maria." All she did was smile.

The children circled her bed. Their Fräulein smiled broadly and spoke a weak "hello." She motioned for them to come closer. Maria touched each one tenderly as they each kissed her cheek. She leaned towards Marta and Gretl so they could reach her cheek. Gretl touched her cheek and smiled at her.

When Maria looked up, her eyes caught Georg's. Neither spoke – they both seemed to know it wasn't the right time.

As the children were leaving, Dr. Keller was coming to check on his patient again. "You must be the von Trapp children."

"Yes sir," Friedrich answered for all of them.

"My patient is getting better. Soon she'll be your governess again."

"Yes, thank you doctor."

Maria improved rapidly. She knew she had to make a decision.

"Sister Margareta, is Reverend Mother coming today?"

"Yes, Maria, after prayers."

Reverend Mother gave Maria a big hug. "You look so much stronger. I'm sure the doctor will send you home soon. Do you want to talk about your plans?

"Maria, the Captain told me what happened that night. And you need to know, the Baroness returned to Vienna. He also told me about how you touched his heart when you told him he needed to love his children. And I suspect he has touched your heart."

"That's true Mother; my heart is very confused. But one thing I do know, I can't take my vows. Beyond that everything is a blank."

"Thanks okay Maria, you have plenty of time to find God's plan. Do you want to go back to the villa? I'm positive everyone wants you there."

"I can't answer that question. Is there someplace I can stay?"

"You know there is – you can use the guest house. But the Captain and the children need to be told."

"Yes, Mother, I can tell everyone tomorrow. The nurse said I could go out in the sun tomorrow. It will feel good to get some fresh air."

The family returned after lunch the next day. They were taken to the veranda. "Hello, everyone."

"Fräulein, you already look stronger."

"I feel stronger Louisa, but I don't think I will be strong enough to be your governess yet."

"What do mean Fräulein Maria?"

"I need to spend some time praying. So many things have changed. I still want to see you often."

Maria could see sad faces. "Don't be sad children. I need to find God's plan for me."

Everyone heard the nurse. "Maria, it's time to go inside."

"Children, go on ahead. I need to speak to your Father."

Georg spoke first. "Did the Reverend Mother tell you?"

"Yes, Captain she did. Perhaps you could come alone one morning before I leave here."

"Tomorrow, after breakfast."

"Yes Captain, I'll expect you."

In the morning, Georg was escorted to the veranda where he found Maria sitting with her back to him. Maria's hearing was sharp; she had heard people step on the veranda.

"Come sit Captain."

"Good morning Fräulein, how did you know I was here?"

"The same way I heard a person's footsteps up on my mountain."

"You saw me?" Georg said as he sat in the chair beside her. He saw her smile. "Where were you?"

"High up in a tree, I heard the breaking of branches."

"I forgot you are a world famous tree climber." He watched her expression out of the corner of his eyes. Neither could contain their giggles.

"It's nice to be up in a tree with the birds and other animals of the forest."

Maria couldn't help but notice Georg's nervous fingers and that he was avoiding looking directly at her. Maria reached over and took his hand in both of hers. "What's wrong Captain? Why are you so nervous?"

"There you go again; always more concerned about another person rather than yourself. I suppose I feel responsible for your injury. How did you know I was nervous?"

"You twitch the fingers on your left hand. I saw it the day we first met and again when you apologized after our argument. You probably don't know you do it."

"What else do you notice Maria?"

"That neither of us wants to look the other in the eyes."

"You mean like we did when we danced the Laendler?"

"Yes Captain, I'm still not sure what happened to me; I felt…" Maria voice trailed off.

"Let me finish for you Maria. You had feelings that were brand new to you."

"Yes Captain and then to be told I was in love you, scared me into running away."

"Is that what Elsa told you?"

"Yes it is."

"I am sorry Maria. The Reverend Mother told me that God gave you a great capacity to love but you don't know yet know how to spend that love. Is the correct Maria?" She could only nod.

"Are you coming back to the villa?"

"Only until I get stronger and can take care of myself. The Reverend Mother will let me stay at the guest house. I will have a quiet place to pray and contemplate."

"May I visit as a friend?"

"I'd like that Captain, very much."

Dr. Keller released Maria the very next day. He had agreed to an early release of his patient only because Maria was going to the villa where there was more than enough people to help her.

Georg and Isabel went to the hospital to transport Maria home. Isabel had a small bag with her; undergarments and shoes and on a hanger her Laendler dress.

"Isabel, are you trying to make me remember my dance with Maria?"

"Not really Captain, I just know it is Maria's favorite; second only to her blue dress. Someday I will tell her you had it made for her."

"Let me tell her Isabel; maybe that will help us begin a relationship."

"Of course Georg, a relationship, Hummmn."

"Isabel, you're as bad as the children. Here we are."

Sister Margareta met them outside. "She raring to go Captain; I think she's got her strength back."

"Let me bring her clothes to her; the children are waiting as well."

Georg talked with Sister Margareta and thanked her for everything she had done.

"Hello Captain, I'm ready."

"I see, and that dress is still lovely."

Isabel and Maria shared a special look and snicker. "Come on you two. Maria, you have children waiting for you."

"I know. I'm anxious to see and hear them in normal life; not quiet, composed and scared."

The children were in the front of the villa, anticipating their Fräulein's arrival. Kurt had wandered down the lane a bit and saw them coming; he ran back to tell the others.

"She's coming."

The car rounded the corner into the circle; Georg parked right there and got out. "Now remember no pushing and shoving to be the first to hug her; you might knock her over."

"We know Father, you've told us many times."

Georg went around the car; first he opened the door for Isabel who was in the back seat and then the front door. He offered Maria his hand. "Thank you Captain."

"Hello children, I'm so glad to see your smiles and not looks of fright."

"Welcome home, Maria."

"Thank you Max, have you been staying out of trouble?"

"Now Maria, what makes you ask that question?"

"Because I know how much you like to hear the children sing." Max had his normal mischievous glance at her; and gave out that odd laugh of his.

"We have a surprise Fräulein."

"You do Friedrich?"

"May I escort you to the surprise?"

"I'd be delighted young man." Maria took his arm.

"Here we are."

"This is the ballroom."

"Yes, I know – Father wanted a room where we could all be together. Look what Father did. He added chairs and tables. We've already used it. In the evenings we play boardgames or cards. Sometimes Father will play battleship with Kurt and me."

"This is nice Captain – a living room. I like it."

"Gretl, show your Fräulein to her seat."

"My seat?"

"That's right Fräulein Maria, a comfortable chair and footstool especially for you. Please sit Fräulein." Gretl and Kurt adjusted the stool.

"Are you comfortable Fräulein Maria?"

"Yes, very comfortable."

"Okay children, places please." Maria watched Max as he prepared the children to sing for her. "Liesl, here's your guitar."

Liesl started the song by herself in a slow rather somber tone. She sang about ending a day in the hills when the stars appear and green shadows begin to form and about waiting to hear the hills sing again.

"My day in the hills has ended; the stars are flickering; voices in green shadows urge me to stay. I pause and wait for one more sound the hills might say."

Her brothers and sisters joined her in that song that brought their Father back to them. Their hearts were blessed as they continue to sing.

Maria concentrated on watching the children; she couldn't let her eyes wander to the Captain who was doing the same. A room full of angels seemed to supply heavenly chords as they sang. And then Liesl strummed the chords to Edelweiss and Maria's heart took a leap.

The emotion of that night came back clear as a bell; especially when the Captain joined his children and their eyes once again suspended them. The world had vanished; his eyes were intense and his gaze captivated her. But today Maria was not scared; she knew more. Her problem was that she didn't have any idea how to express her feelings to the Captain.

Georg broke the spell. "Very nice children."

"So you approve, Captain?"

"Singing at home is always appreciated, Fräulein."

Katia had been standing at the door. "Anybody hungry besides Kurt – I made your favorites Maria."

"Did you really? Don't be disappointed; I may not be able to eat very much. It seems my stomach has shrunk."

"It can do that, Fräulein Maria?"

"Sure can Marta, if you don't feed it."

"May I help you Maria." Max, always a gentleman, offered her his hand to get up.

"Thank you sir."

Dinner was a delightful time; conversation from everyone. Isabel noticed that Maria suddenly grew very quiet; a sign she was exhausted. "This has been a busy day for your Fräulein, children. I promised Dr. Keller I would see to it she got her rest. Why don't you say goodnight?"

"Maria, do you need help going upstairs? Max and I could carry you up."

"Not necessary Captain, but I do appreciate the offer. See everyone in the morning."

With good food, fresh air and plenty of rest Maria gained strength quickly. She knew she needed to tell the children soon.


	5. Recovering

Recovering

Maria's first days back at the villa were very quiet. No one expected her to resume her governess's duties and she didn't. The children and their Father had breakfast by themselves. Maria would sleep in; she would enjoy breakfast on the veranda watching the children play.

In the late afternoon and evenings they would all congregate in the new family room. It seemed the children really enjoyed being all together. Everyone did their own thing, reading, writing, playing cards and of course Max had them singing every chance he got.

Their Father had been more flexible with their bedtime during the time Maria was in the hospital. He knew they needed to get back on school bedtime. Tomorrow morning they had a half day of school; an orientation day and time for parents to meet their teachers.

As all children do when summer vacation is over, they moaned and groaned. "Now children, you told me you like school. What's all the fuss about?"

"We like school Fräulein, we don't like going to bed early." Maria laughed.

"Are you afraid you are going to miss something? You know I don't stay up late and I don't think your Father and Uncle Max are going to put on a show. Besides you need your rest. Remember, we're going on a picnic when you get home. Now, spit-spot up the stairs.

"Yes Mary Poppins," seemingly spoken by all the children in unison.

"Mary Poppins will be up in a few minutes." Everyone had a good laugh and the children disappeared up the stairs.

"Maria, is that really a word?"

"It sure is Max, straight out of PT Travers' new book. Now, this Mary Poppins is turning is a well. I'll check on everyone. Good night."

"Good night Maria, sleep well." The sound of the Captain's voice caught Maria off guard. A voice that sounded fruity or sweet; as if he wanted to add another word. She looked at him; his smile was different. It was pleasant but something more; it was boyish and warm. Maria returned his smile; smiling all the way up the stairs. And Georg was left with a broad smile on his face.

In the morning, Maria heard the children outside her room. "Do you think she's awake? I want to see her before we go to school."

Maria was listening. Quickly she opened the door. "Surprise children."

"You're up and dressed Fräulein Maria."

"Of course, I want to spend some time with everyone before you hurry off to school."

"Come on everyone," they heard from the base of the stairs. "We don't have a lot of time."

"We're coming Father."

"Good morning Captain."

"Did they wake you Fräulein?"

"No, I wanted to have breakfast with them. I can rest while they are gone."

The Captain was in a kindly military mode. "Straight line, so I can check you out."

"Father, we thought those days were over."

"I only want to have a good look at my children. Fräulein, do you think they pass inspection?" Everyone was smiling.

"Marta, what happened to your tooth?" She now had a two tooth gap when she smiled.

"It fell out in my sleep. Can you find it for me Fräulein Maria?"

"Frau Schmidt and I will look for it. You need to eat."

One last check of the children and they loaded themselves into the car. Frau Schmidt and Maria watched them drive away. "This is the first time in sixteen years there will be no little one home during the day. Oh well, they must grow up. Let's get some tea in the kitchen Maria."

"When are you going to tell them?"

"Today on our picnic; the Captain and I are taking them to the park. I know they're going to be unhappy. You both know it's necessary. Some women let their tongues be busy saying the most impossible things."

Yes, we do have a few of them in Salzburg. They think everyone's business is theirs."

"Ah," Maria took in a deep breath. She took her tea with her to the new living room. She sat there tinkering with her guitar; singing a few songs.

We dance in the Maytime, The funny lines,  
>We shout and sing<br>The flutes in there,  
>Your fiddle sounds<br>Deep booming of the bass,  
>We stand in rows<br>Of lilac grass.

Clap clap clap, "very nice Maria."

"Good morning Max."

"I never heard that song before."

"It's an old Austrian folk song. A few months before I came to the Abby, a group of us went around Austria to seek out peasants who sang these songs. They were very helpful and would teach them to us. They're part of our heritage, we shouldn't forget them. Are you coming on the picnic with us?"

"Not this time, you know I'm the Master of Ceremony for the final night of the Festival. I'm taking the car into town."

"That's right Max. I forgot."

"I think you had other things on your mind."

"Actually Max, I had nothing on my mind; I missed almost two weeks of my life."

"I know Maria. I'm glad you recovered so quickly."

Georg made the rounds of the children's schools. Luckily they were all close together. First he went with Marta and Gretl; he was concerned about Gretl as it was her first time away from home. Those two attended a small Catholic School only for the beginning grades.

Marta had attended last year and was anxious to see her friends. "Captain von Trapp, nice to see you again; come with me Marta so your Father can take Gretl to her classroom."

Gretl clung to her Father's hand. "Gretl don't be scared. You'll soon have many new friends; this is everyone's first time in school. Here we are sweetie."

A young nun came up to him. "And who do we have here?"

"Sister, this is my daughter Gretl."

"Gretl von Trapp, I taught your sister last year. Will you take my hand dear? Let's meet some of your classmates. Captain, do you have other classes to visit?"

"Yes, I do."

"She'll be fine. You go on."

The sister occupied Gretl; she didn't even realize her father had left. Georg went on to visit the secondary school where all the other children attended. Even Brigitta, she was a grade ahead of most children her age.

The morning passed quickly. Georg went back to find Marta and Gretl, who were waiting on the steps. Gretl had a big smile. "I see you smiling Gretl."

"I had the best time Father. I like school."

Soon the others joined them and they drove back to the villa. The noise inside the car was deafening; all the children were talking at the same time about their day. "Children, children, I can't hear any of you. Please, one at a time."

Maria had heard the clock in the hall announce twelve noon. She waited there. The front door opened and Gretl came running to her Fräulein. "School is going to be so much fun."

"What your teacher's name?"

"Sister Maria, just like your name."

"Maria is a wonderful name. Many sisters take that name. It reminds them of the Virgin Mary. It's very special." Maria hugged little Gretl tight. She hugged her back. And then all the others started to talk at once and just like their father, Maria had to remind them. "Please children, one at a time."

Kurt wasn't interested in talking about school. "I'm starved. Can we go on the picnic now?"

"I should have known Kurt. Go get the baskets from Katia."

"Is everyone ready? How about you Captain?'

"Ready and waiting." He had been standing observing once again his children with Maria. He couldn't help but think. She's already like a mother to them.

The park wasn't far. Maria covered the picnic table with a tablecloth Katia had put on top of the basket of food. The Captain helped Maria unpack and distribute the food. Without being asked Kurt offered the blessing; short and quick. "Thank you God for all this food. Now we can eat. Amen"

Maria looked at the Captain. They both shook their heads in disbelief; but smiled. They ate and played and ate some more. The park was a wonderful place for the children to run off all their pent up energy from the calm and quiet of school.

Maria spread out the blanket she had brought along. "Come sit around me children." Georg took a seat behind them.

"Can we sing Fräulein Maria?"

"Maybe after I tell you something." The older children heard the seriousness of her voice. "With school starting, you no longer need a governess. I've had to make a very difficult decision. So much had happened to me, I question whether being a postulant is God's plan for me. I need some time alone to find God's plan for me. Reverend Mother is letting me stay in the guest house. I'll be able to attend daily Mass and participate in all the prayers.

"I'll be able to come and go as often as I want. I want to spend time with all of you. Maybe on your half days of school, we can do things together." Maria was beginning to tear-up. Liesl noticed.

"Let's sing the sailor song for Father." She started it.

There were a hundred sailors Aboard a sailing ship

Along came a mighty pirate And claimed it for his own.

One by one they were forced to walk the plan

Her brothers and sisters joined in.

A hundred sailors were on board Push one down the plank

Into the great blue sea And now ninety-nine sailors remain.

The Captain roared in laughter. "Fräulein, where did you find that song?"

"I wrote it Captain, just for you."

The children continued to sing but only made it to ninety before laughter stopped them. Maria had them sing other fun songs like Frère Jacques, before Brigitta suggested, "For the beauty of the Earth." A song they sang in perfect three part harmony. Totally surprising their Father.

They had been singing for a long time. No one noticed, except the Captain, that the sun was setting. "We better get home before Frau Schmidt sends the troops after us."

Frau Schmidt was waiting for them. "Look what I found Marta." She was holding up a small cloth bag.

"My tooth, thank you, thank you. Now the tooth fairy can come tonight."

Marta took the bag and ran up the stairs. She placed the bag under her pillow. The others went to wash up. It would be dinner time soon.

The three adults were left alone in the hall. "Okay, who's going to be the tooth fairy tonight?" Maria was perplexed. "Tell me about this tooth fairy?"

"You don't know Maria?"

"No Captain, my foster mother never told me about any tooth fairy. I always threw them away."

Little by little the Captain was learning sad things about Maria's childhood. "The tooth fairy, Maria, is just a fun way for the child not to feel displeasure at loosing teeth. You know it makes a child very unattractive until the new one comes in. They receive a coin and the tooth is taken away by the parents."

"So, you Captain, are the tooth fairy."

"Not always, I think Isabel has done it more times. I think you and I should do it together Maria. Will you?"

"You know I will."

The Captain and Maria said goodnight to all the children before returning to the living room to wait for tooth fairy time. "Take a walk with me?"

"Where to, Captain?"

"To the gazebo, are you comfortable being alone with me?"

"Why shouldn't I, you're a man of honor Captain."

"Thank you Maria." They walked off the veranda and down to the path beside the lake. Georg wanted to take her hand but he restrained himself. He thought it was too soon.

"Did you have the gazebo built Captain?"

"No it was already here. A lot of homes around the area seem to have them. It's a nice quiet spot and also good shelter when the summer rains come up unexpectedly."

"Yes, I know. The children and I got caught in the rain several times."

"Why are you laughing?"

"I see you holding your left hand. Why are you nervous this time?"

It was Georg's turn to laugh. "You notice everything Maria. Do you remember what I asked you when we talked at the hospital?"

"I do Captain, you asked to visit me as a friend."

"Maria, I want us to get to know each other. Like any couple starting a relationship."

"That word is so strange to me. My guardian always told me I wasn't good enough to even have friends and definitely not for a relationship with a man."

"He was dead wrong. You have more love to give than most people. My children already feel your love; a mother-like love."

Their eyes met. The world had vanished; their eyes once again suspended them in gazes that were intense and captivating. They both felt the electricity between them. "Will you Maria?"

"Yes, Captain." Once again Georg laughed.

"Don't you like my given name?"

"I do like it, Georg."

"That's better, much better. I guess we should go and perform our tooth fairy duties."

They couple returned to the villa and went upstairs together. "Here Maria, you can do it. Just take the little bag from under her pillow; take out the tooth and replace it with this coin." He stood at the door and watched. Thank goodness Marta was a heavy sleeper. She never felt her governess's hand under her pillow. Maria found it easily and replaced the bag with the coin inside.

They closed the door and stepped away from the bedroom. "Do you save these Georg?"

"I have a whole bag full of baby teeth. Agathe insisted that we save them all."

"Good night Maria."

"Good night Georg." They turned and went in opposite directions each to their respective rooms; each with a very happy heart.

The music festival in Salzburg had concluded but the merchants took one more day to celebrate. All of them knew that this was the last Saturday before school started. Max had planned the day. It would start with a puppet show at the Salzburg Marionette Theater.

The car was crowded with an extra person. No one seemed to mind. Maria sat in the back with Gretl on her lap. "Where are we going first Uncle Max?"

"To see a puppet show at the Marionette Theater. Come on we need to hurry, it starts soon." It seems like everyone was there, the theater was already getting crowded but Max found an empty row not too far from the front.

Today's performance was an all time favorite, The Enchanted Lily. A story in which the hero Kasper has to rescue the enchanted princess Lily. He encounters all kinds of villains, a witch, a robber and a crocodile. He demonstrates his heroism through slap-stick humor.

The children held their breath during the scary parts and laughed loudly as Kasper defeated each and every one with humor.

"Children, that was a first for me. Had you seen that before?"

"No Fräulein but it was fun. Where to now, Uncle Max?"

"Lunch Kurt, I'm sure you are ready to eat." Everyone was ready to eat. The outside vendors from the festival were still set up; they could pick and choose from a wide variety of foods.

After lunch they strolled around the markets; musicians were still performing and the painters were out in force. They saw beautiful colored paintings of Salzburg that highlighted the city in all four seasons.

Georg thought Maria may be getting tired; it had been a long day. "I suggest we return home to relax in our living room." No one complained. They had had a full day. Katia prepared a simple dinner. After a couple of quiet games their father suggested the children retire for the night. He went up to say goodnight.

"I'm right behind you Captain. I need my rest."

"Max, thank you for a wonderful day."

"My pleasure Maria."

After attending Mass at the parish church, the family returned home to enjoy brunch on the veranda. Probably for the last time as the weather was turning cooler.

Georg had bought Maria a larger piece of luggage; one that would hold all of her dresses. Isabel went up to help Maria pack; she was moving to the guest house today. Both Isabel and Maria tried but finally their emotions gave way.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I know you are Isabel. We both know it is necessary. Now we must dry our tears before the children see us." They were both composing themselves when Georg approached her door.

"Are you packed Maria?"

"Yes, Captain."

"I'll carry your things downstairs. The car is in the front."

The children were all waiting. Georg had convinced them to say goodbye here at the villa.

"Now, listen to me children. I don't want to see sad faces. I want to remember you with your beautiful smiles. I'll see you Wednesday afternoon just as I promised."

After multiple hugs and kisses Maria got into the back seat next to Isabel. She had agreed to go along so no eyebrows could be raised by anyone. They were traveling on the lane towards town. Maria was having a hard time holding back her tears.

"Now Maria, what did you just tell the children?"

"I know Isabel but it's hard. I have the feeling there are a few tears back at the villa as well." Maria resolved her tears by the time the arrived at the guest house.

"Here, we are Maria." Georg came around to help her out. "May I carry your things inside?"

"You can Georg. Men are freely allowed in the guest house."

Maria had a key to the front door. She pushed it open and held it for Georg.

"My room is down the hall to the left." This room had no key; Maria opened it. It was a rather large bedroom room with a full size wardrobe, a dresser and a desk with a chair. Another more comfortable chair was placed by the window which looked out on the garden.

"May I visit you tomorrow?"

"What time?"

"After lunch, around half past one, I will pick up the children when school lets out at three-thirty."

"I'll wait for you on the little porch. Thank you Georg for everything."

"Goodbye Maria, see you tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow Georg."

Maria walked with him to the front door and waved at them as he and Isabel returned to the villa. They didn't speak; each seemed lost in their own thoughts.

That night Georg had a difficult time falling asleep. He kept thinking about Maria. He began to repeat her name softly. Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria, the most beautiful word in the world. It was almost like a prayer. He kept repeating her name in his mind, Maria, Maria, Maria….and then he was asleep.

Only to wake to what seemed like a bird outside his window chirping what sounded like Maria, Maria.

And Maria had dreamed herself to sleep that night.


	6. Relationship

Relationship

The Abbey chimes woke Maria. For a moment she had to remember where she was. She told herself. "Morning Prayer is in fifteen minutes, I better get dressed." With a shawl covering her head she sat in the back of the chapel. She wasn't the only one with shawls for a head covering; she could see a family, father, mother and daughter. Maria knew the young woman was exploring the possibility of becoming a postulant.

She prayed for the young girl. "May she discern carefully the commitment she believes is God's plan for her." And then she remembered Georg's words, 'the children already think of you as their mother.' She wasn't disturbed by the thought; in fact she smiled. She knew she loved them in that way.

Georg left the villa around one in the afternoon. He continued to think about Maria at every opportunity he had. He was well aware he needed to go slow with Maria; she was so inexperienced in any dealings with young men and certainly not any man as old as himself. He would let Maria lead the way; another way to say "call the shots."

Georg saw Maria before she saw him; but when she did her smile broadened. They both teased each other by using their formal names.

"Hello Fräulein, will you take a walk with me."

"Where to Captain."

"Around the corner to the park."

The couple sat on a bench, side by side, in silence; glancing sideways occasionally to look at the other. Finally laughter broke the silence.

"We're quite a pair Fräulein."

"I suppose the cat has our tongues."

"Must be a mighty big cat to keep you quiet, Fräulein."

Maria slapped him playfully on the arm. "Now what kind of a comment is that?"

"Nothing I said stopped you the day of our argument." Maria hung her head.

"I meant that as a complement Maria. Don't be ashamed. You told me what no one else would and then you provided a way for me to reconnect with my children. Perhaps God gave you the ability to speak so forcefully."

"Yes perhaps," Maria raised her head and looked far off, as if she was searching for the right words. "God does open windows of opportunity. How are the children Georg?"

"They miss you. But their school work is keeping them busy. They don't have time to brood. They want to go on a picnic Wednesday after school. Will you join us?"

"I told the children I would. What time?"

"I'll be here around noon."

After a stroll around the park and watching the ducks for awhile, they said their goodbyes outside the guest house.

"Good bye Georg."

"Take care, Maria."

Maria went inside and leaned against the door. "So this is a relationship. I like it." She smiled and went to her room with a skip to her step.

Maria spent the next day doing some mending for the sisters and repairing some of the clothes left for the poor. She spent the afternoon helping in the garden. The sisters were harvesting the last of their vegetables before the cold weather set in.

Georg spent his day completing all his correspondence. He wanted nothing in his way to prevent him from seeing Maria as often as he could.

Maria was waiting for him on the porch; she was anticipating seeing him. She had begun to have strange feelings when he wasn't near-by; she had no idea what was happening to her.

"Will the beautiful Maria take a seat in my taxi?"

"Your driving a taxi today Georg."

"We need to pick up the children; they wanted no part of walking, as they told me, 'its picnic day.'"

"Let me sit in the back, Gretl can sit on my lap."

The children were all waiting at the Catholic school. The older ones had walked the two blocks to wait with Marta and Gretl. Friedrich opened the back door; the younger children climbed in. Gretl found her seat on Maria's lap. Liesl and Friedrich sat in front with their Father.

All Maria heard was Kurt. "I'm so glad it's Wednesday; I need a day off."

"Kurt you've only been in school three days."

"I know Fräulein, but I need a break." Maria wasn't about to tell him that she was the same way when she was his age.

The children devoured their food so they could play. "Are you finished eating Father? Kurt and I want you to play kick ball with us."

"Two against one, Friedrich!"

"Father has done it before."

Maria watched for awhile before Louisa drug her away. Georg ran up the hill. "Enough boys, you've worn me out. Gretl, where is your Fräulein?"

"Behind you Father, on the swing."

Georg turned around to see Maria and Louisa swinging very high; so high that when they reached the apex of the swing the rope bent. Louisa jumped off at the height of her swing.

Georg yelled. "No Maria, don't you dare. You don't need another trip to the hospital."

"I won't Captain." Maria allowed her swing to slow and then she jumped off. "Safe and sound Captain."

"Yes, thank goodness, it's getting late children. We need to pack up."

"Father, can you take our Fräulein home first? We want to see where she lives."

"I don't see why not, Brigitta."

Maria didn't care. They sat in the car as before. Maria actually relished the idea; she could give Gretl and Marta their fill of hugs and kisses.

They saw their Father drive up in front of a brick house. "Is this where you live?"

"Yes, Brigitta. I have a large bedroom. I have my meals in the Abbey dining room; there's a big sitting room in the back and I can walk in the garden anytime I want.

"Do you have a cookie can?"

"No Kurt, why do you ask?"

"Katia sent you one." Georg had taken it from the trunk.

"For you sweet tooth Fräulein."

"Katia knows me too well. Tell her thank you Captain."

He walked her to the door. "Will you go into town with me tomorrow?"

"What time?"

"Ten, is that too early?"

"No Captain, I'll be waiting as usual."

Georg had made arrangements with Hazel, the owner of the dress shop to bring Maria there before the store opened. Georg didn't want to raise anyone's eyebrows.

He wanted Maria to have some dresses that she didn't have to make; not that he thought she was a bad seamstress. He wanted her to have a few dresses that didn't make her look like a governess; something a little more sophisticated.

Georg's timing was perfect. Maria was closing the door to the guest house. She turned around and saw him getting out of his car.

"Right on time, Georg."

"Good morning Maria, the Navy teaches promptness. No keeping an Admiral waiting and you're just as important."

"So I'm an Admiral today, an awful quick promotion." Their eyes caught for a moment and broad smiles filled their faces. "Time to get going Maria."

Maria slid in the car; she didn't move too close to the middle of the seat. Their relationship hadn't progressed to sitting close together. Maria watched as they headed into town, wondering where they were going so early in the morning.

"Here we are Maria."

"The dress shop, Georg?"

"Why not Maria? Come on Hazel is waiting."

"Hi Maria."

"Good morning Hazel."

They did know each other. Maria had picked up many dresses that were rejected; she would fix them for the poor.

"Come with me Maria. I knew you were coming I have some dresses in the back for you to try on."

"I'll wait right here ladies, reading the newspaper."

"I won't be too long Georg." Then she saw the rack of dresses.

"Hazel, am I going to try on all of them?"

"I wanted you to have a good selection to choose from."

"Help me Hazel; I've never had clothes like these."

"I have my favorites Maria. What do you think of this one?"

Hazel held up a dark blue shirtwaist polka dot dress. Maria felt the material; it was similar to her blue "puppet show" dress. "I like it."

Maria came out of the dressing room. "Very nice Maria, it fits you perfectly." The dress had a small standup up collar; the bodice had blue colored buttons with long full length sleeves and the skirt fell about four inches below her knees.

Maria looked at herself in the mirror. "I really like it. Let me show Georg."

"Georg," he looked up from his newspaper. "Do you like it?"

"Turn around Maria."

"Very lovely."

Maria was almost child-like as she selected other outfits to try on. She didn't model them for Georg. One was a suit.

"This rose colored one is perfect for you. Let's see how it fits."

"Are you sure it's not too tight?"

"No Maria, it's supposed to fit your curves."

"Hazel, are you trying to make me blush?"

"It's fine. You need a dinner dress too."

She held up a semi-formal dress; also in a rich shade of blue, a color that Maria liked. She also selected a coral-colored rayon knit skirt and sweater set.

"That's more than enough Hazel; I don't want to buy too much."

"If you say so Maria; let me package them for you."

Georg had finished reading the paper and was pacing around the store. "Here Georg, are Maria's selections."

He took them from Hazel and carried them to the car. "Thank you Georg; that was another new experience for me. I don't ever remember being in a dress shop before. I was only allowed to wear peasant clothes; hand me downs."

Again Georg thought, how unfortunate. He felt privileged to share another new experience with Maria. The ride to the guest house was quick.

"May I meet you here tomorrow around eleven?"

"I have nothing else to do, I'd love to. Why such a big smile?"

"You'll find out tomorrow, 'till then Maria."

"Goodbye Georg," her smile was just as big. What's he up to? She wondered.

The next day, Maria stood on the porch looking down the street. What she saw had her laughing. "Georg, what are you riding?"

"A bicycle built for two, you and me."

"I've never rode one of those."

"It's no different than a regular bike."

"Get on Maria; I'll go slow until you get the feel of it."

"Alright, if you say so. Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Being secretive Georg?"

"For now, Maria."

"Got your balance?"

"Yes."

Together they rode down by the river and over the bridge to a lake. Before them was a large wooden gazebo. Georg stopped the bike.

"Where are we Georg?"

"Our own private lunch spot, take my arm Maria, I will escort you."

"Thank you sir."

Two candelabras of candles lit the space. The table had a beautiful lace tablecloth set with fine china, crystal glasses and real silverware. A young man and woman rolled a cart down the path. Georg spoke to them. "Please tell your parents thank you."

The young man answered him. "I will Captain. Good day Fräulein, enjoy your lunch."

"I will thank you." She watched them walk away. "Whose property is this Georg?"

"It belongs to James and Carol Lewis. He's head of Austrian Intelligence; they are trying to stay one step ahead of the Germans."

"That sounds dangerous."

"James did it in the Great War; he's experienced. Maria, have you ever had wine?"

"Never."

"This is not a strong wine. It's made from sweet grapes. I'll pour you only a half a glass." He poured two glasses, a half glass for Maria and a full one for himself. He placed the plates of food in front of them.

Georg raised his glass. "A toast to us, friends forever."

Maria raised hers. "Here, here Georg." Maria took a sip. "Very nice, it has a tangy but sweet flavor."

"Enjoy it with your meal and it won't affect your head."

"Thank you for the advice." For the next few minutes they ate and Maria sipped at her wine in silence.

"Hats off to the chef, this is very good Georg."

"You've been by yourself for a few days. Will you share your thoughts?"

"I've been thinking about my original reason for coming to the Abbey."

"I'm listening Maria."

"When I became an orphan, my life was ruled by a misguided abusive man; a judge no less. He fully believed in the Socialist Party that took over Austria after the Great War."

"I know Maria. I too hated what Austria became."

"When I finished secondary school, I ran away to Vienna. I stayed with a friend; I worked that summer. Believe it or not I was an official at tennis matches; it paid very well. I learned I could go to the teacher's university because I was an orphan. I knew how to embroider and did that to earn a little money.

"The school was a bad as my guardian; they taught us there was no god and certainly no reason to believe in the church's teachings. A few of us started to believe them.

"But God intervened. I would look for free concerts. Most were at churches. One Sunday I got caught up in a large crowd going into a church. There was no concert. They were there to hear a visiting priest. The crowd forced me to stay and listen. On my way out I made a smug remark to the priest. He told me. 'Meet me here Tuesday at two o'clock.' I couldn't say anything but 'yes sir.'

"Looking back, I feel God had his hand on me all that time. I did go. He heard my confession and I felt reborn. I told everyone after that, 'there is a God, he's wonderful. His Son died for us, eternal happiness for all who believe.'

"After graduation I went hiking with my friends, all over the mountains. I looked at the beauty from the mountain top and decided right then to give it all up for service to the Lord."

"The Reverend Mother told me all about meeting you that first day. You checked out her convent just like you checked out my ballroom." Maria laughed.

"She also told me God has given you an over abundant capacity to love; but He hasn't shown you how to spend that love."

"She told me the same thing."

"Do you have any answers yet?"

"Only that I know, being a nun is not the way; the rest is still up for discernment."

Georg smiled inside. He felt there was hope for a serious relationship with Maria. "That's a first step Maria. Does it make you sad?"

"Not at all Georg."

"Thank you for sharing. Are you ready for dessert? The cook of the house makes a rich chocolate tort."

They indulged and finished a cup of coffee. It was getting late.

"We need to go Maria. Hop on your seat."

They were back to the guest house seemingly quicker than they had arrived. "Maria the children want you to go to Sunday Mass with us and then have brunch at the villa. Will you?"

"I want to see them too."

"Be ready at eight-thirty."

"Ready and waiting Georg."

Maria was up bright and early on Sunday. The weather was perfect for the suit she had bought. Maria was surprised. Max and Isabel came to pick her up. "Where's the Captain?"

"He's walking with the children. It's such a beautiful day."

"It certainly is." Maria began to hum the melody to the song, "For the Beauty of the Earth."

"Another new song Maria?"

"Not hardly Max. It was written in the eighteen hundreds by Folliott Piermont. It's one of the first songs children learn in church choirs."

Everyone was waiting in front of the church. Georg saw Maria in her suit. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her; he tried his best not to stare. He thought Maria was stunning; her rose colored suit fit her perfectly.

Immediately Gretl and Marta each grabbed one of her hands. "Okay children, it's time to be quiet. Let's go in." The rows were not long enough for all of them. Maria and the girls sat in one along with Brigitta and Kurt. Everyone else was in the pew behind them.

At the conclusion of the Mass, Father Martin made an announcement. "The Christkindle market will be stocked and open starting Saturday. It's not too early to get your Advent and Christmas supplies." Maria remarked silently. "I can't believe Advent is almost here."

Father Martin stood on the steps greeting everyone as they left the church. "Hello Fräulein Maria, it's nice to see you again. You look fully recovered from your accident."

"I am Father, thank you. Are you planning any special music for Advent and Christmas?"

"I don't know Fräulein. Could you help me?"

"May I come see you on Wednesday? Say, around eleven, then I could walk with the children to the villa."

"Thank you Fräulein, I'll see you Wednesday."

Max and Isabel drove home. Maria walked with Georg and the children. It was an unusually beautiful day for fall; Katia served brunch on the veranda. The family had their fill of all sorts of breakfast goodies. Afterwards the boys and their father played battleship. Marta and Gretl were playing silly hand games; Louisa and Brigitta cards. Liesl was practicing her guitar.

"Liesl, that's very good. Can you play Silent Night?

"Yes Fräulein Maria." She began and the two of them sang a duet. Max was listening intently.

"I don't think I've ever heard that sung so well. Your harmony was pitch perfect."

"Thank you Uncle Max."

Even Georg was impressed. He was awed by the beauty of Liesl's voice; a voice he had heard many times before. She sang just like her mother. For the first time, thinking about Agathe didn't bring him sadness. Georg knew Maria was beginning to fill that empty hole in his heart.

Everyone was having such a good time no one noticed it was getting dark. Georg saw Maria shiver and fold her arms around herself. "Maria, are you cold?"

"Only a little Captain."

"Come on everyone, let's go inside. You don't need to get chilled."

Everyone congregated in the family room. Katia served a light supper before it was time for Maria to go home. The children were taking turns riding with their father when he took Maria home. It was Kurt's turn tonight.

Katia handed Kurt another can of cookies for Maria. "Please get her empty can; I need it for the next batch. Maria, are you eating them or feeding them to the birds and squirrels?"

"Now Katia, what kind of a question is that?"

"Because you still look thin; a strong wind might blow you over."

"Katia, I'm not that thin."

Georg thought she looked just fine, but he wasn't about to say a word.

"Come on you two, let's get in the car."

Georg waited while Maria retrieved the empty cookie can. She watched from the door as they drove away. She stood there thinking. What am I feeling? Is this love? I wish there was someone I could talk to; I can't talk to the Reverend Mother about love.


	7. The Choir

The choir

Father Martin was delighted that Maria had asked about music for the church holidays. He was waiting for her that Wednesday.

"Fräulein, I heard the von Trapp children singing; they sound like a professional group. Did you teach them?"

"I only helped give them a good foundation. They seem to have natural talent."

"I'd love them to be the beginning of our children's choir. Do you think they are interested?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure they are. Do you have other children in the parish who might like to join?"

"I think there are. I'll have Catherine my secretary call around and ask."

"More voices make for a better choir."

"Yes, you're right Maria. Let's go visit the choir room."

"Here we are." Maria saw a simple room; with a piano and a dozen or so chairs. What caught her attention were the shelves full of sheet music.

"You have quite a selection of music. May I take some of the sheet music with me?"

"Take what you need. I'll leave you here to look around. Close the door when you leave."

"I will Father."

Maria was grateful the sheet music was organized. She was easily able to find the Advent/Christmas selections. She sat at a table and sorted through the music. Maria selected several songs that were possibilities; the old familiar song, _O Come, O Come Emmanuel_ to others that were not as well-known but very meaningful like _O Come, Divine Messiah_ which was one of Maria's favorites.

Maria heard the church bell toll, telling her it was twelve noon. She knew school had just let out. Maria left the choir room to wait for the children. They had about a ten minute walk from their schools. Liesl and Friedrich were very responsible children; they looked after the others especially Marta and Gretl.

Marta and Gretl saw her and started to run. "You're waiting for us Fräulein Maria."

"I told you I'd be here."

"Come on, you can tell me all about school as we walk."

Marta and Gretl walked beside her. "Girls what did you do today?"

"I read my book report. My teacher liked it."

"And you Gretl?"

"I added my numbers. And guess what Fräulein?"

"Tell me Gretl."

"I got them all correct."

"That's wonderful girls. What about you boys?"

"Geometry is going to be fun Fräulein, I like solving problems."

"Very good Kurt and you Friedrich?"

"I looked at all kinds of things with a microscope."

Maria heard from the older girls; Brigitta told her about her literature class; Louisa her writing class and Liesl her art class.

They were home quickly. "Why don't you finish your homework and then…." the front door suddenly opened.

"I thought I heard voices."

"Hi Captain."

"We're off to do our homework Father. We want Fräulein Maria to tell us about singing at church." They ran off.

"That's right Maria, you met with Father Martin."

"He wants them to be in the children's choir. Is that alright?"

"You know very well singing in church is always okay."

"I only wanted to be sure." Maria had remembered Georg's words to Max. "My children don't sing in public."

Georg watched Maria walk into the living room. His thoughts once again drifted to thinking about how much his children loved her. He also recognized his feelings for her were growing more intense each day. He went to his study to put the finishing touches on a lecture he was giving on the Great War.

Since his study wasn't far from the living room, he heard her voice as she sang along with the piano.

"Maria, I didn't…" Maria jumped, "Georg you startled me."

"Sorry Maria, I didn't know you played the piano."

"Not very well Georg, I can pick out the melody and a few chords."

"What were you playing?"

"Advent songs, I was trying to decide on one for the choir to sing the first Sunday of Advent."

Liesl and Louisa had finished their homework and heard Maria talk about Advent.

"Fräulein Maria, tell us more about Advent songs."

"They're special songs that reflect with anticipation the birth of Jesus. Liesl, I'm sure you have heard, _Come, O Come Emmanuel_ before."

"Oh yes Fräulein, I didn't know it was called an Advent song."

"Then I don't suppose you have you've never had an Advent wreath?"

By this time all the children had joined them. No one spoke.

"Silence must mean no."

"Tell us Fräulein."

"Captain, it's a way to remember the significance of the four weeks before Christmas. Every Sunday we light a candle and read scripture and sing a song."

"Can we buy one Father?"

"You don't buy a wreath Louisa, you make it."

"Ah, so that's why Father Martin suggested we visit the Christkindle store."

"Yes, there we can buy the ribbon and the candles. Do you think Phillip may have something round in his shed?"

"Probably Fräulein."

"We could hang it from the chandelier; it's the perfect spot. Next week at choir practice you will learn your hymn for the first Sunday of Advent."

"Can we get a head start Fräulein?"

"I suppose so. Listen to me sing the refrain."

O come, divine Messiah!  
>The world in silence waits the day<br>When hope shall sing its triumph,  
>And sadness flee away.<p>

"Now can you sing it with me?"

The older children sang it perfectly. "Are you sure you've never sung this before?"

"No Fräulein, never."

"Marta and Gretl, I'll spend some extra time teaching you; soon you will sing it as well as your brothers and sisters. That's enough for now. Let's sing some songs everyone knows."

Georg had been sitting there listening. He too had been impressed with their singing ability. He could only reflect. It must be a gift Agathe gave them.

"Dinner is ready. Come eat while it's hot."

"Coming Katia, we were busy singing."

"I heard Maria. I still find it hard to believe how good they are."

The "family" lingered long after they had finished eating. Everyone had a story to tell. "Sorry children, it's time for your Fräulein to go home and almost your bedtime. I'll check on everyone when I return."

Maria said goodnight to everyone. She gave special kisses and hugs to Marta and Gretl. Tonight it was Louisa's turn to ride with them.

"How's school Louisa?"

"Just fine Fräulein, I really like my writing class. Maybe I'll be a writer someday."

"You already write, I know you keep a journal."

"I do, just like Father does."

Georg walked Maria to the door. "Will you go with me to a dinner party on Friday?"

"A dinner party, who will be there?"

"Three couples, my best friends here in Salzburg."

"Are you sure Georg?"

"I'm sure Maria. We will have dinner in a private dining room – don't worry. I'll pick you up at six."

"I'll be right here waiting for you." Maria watched them drive away. A dinner party, hummmn, another first experience for me.

Louisa had moved to sit in front with her Father. "I still wish Fräulein Maria lived at the villa with us."

"I know you do. But you're old enough to understand why it is necessary."

"Yes, other woman's loose tongues. That's one of the sins we talked about in religion class."

Georg reached over and patted her knee; a sign he understood.

Maria stayed busy the next day; she helped in the kitchen with some canning. In the afternoon she sat in the garden playing her guitar. She allowed herself to think about Georg. Why do I seem to miss him? I can't wait until tomorrow.

Friday morning she and the sisters did one more batch of canning. She was excited about dinner with Georg; and also a little nervous. Maria heated some water for a warm relaxing bath.

She was ready way before six. Maria wore the dress Hazel had insisted she get for special occasions. Tonight was a special occasion.

It was a beautiful high ankle length gown of a light shade of turquoise blue cut in a slim silhouette style. The rounded neckline was accented by embroidered flowers in shades of blue and light green. A few delicately embroidered Pinks, a florist's carnation, in shades of pink and Cornflowers in a deeper shade of pink and deep blue were placed on the skirt, trailing down one side almost to the hem.

Hazel had also included a warm shawl in a complementary color. Maria waited on the porch for Georg.

She saw the car and came down the steps. Georg watched her walk towards the car. He was almost speechless.

"You look lovely Maria."

She noticed he looked at her from top to bottom. Maria blushed. "You like my dress Georg?"

Now it was time for Georg to be embarrassed that she had noticed him look her over. "Very much Maria, the color is lovely." He wasn't about to tell her how well it fit her.

Georg offered her his arm and assisted her into the car. He was careful not to catch her dress in the door.

"You look very nice as well Georg. Is that a new suit?"

"No Maria, just one you haven't seen before."

The restaurant was only a few blocks away. Georg easily found a parking spot. Always the gentleman, he hurried around to open her door. Again he offered his arm which Maria took without hesitating.

The maître'd escorted them to the private dining room. They found the other couples had already arrived. "Take a deep breath Maria. They don't bite."

"I know that Georg."

The couples were socializing; Georg made the rounds. They knew Maria; they had all been at the party; but Maria didn't know them. Georg introduced her. Maria, Harold Ebersol, as per custom, Harold took her hand for a kiss. "Nice to officially meet you Maria; my wife Eleanor." The two women shared a womanly handshake.

And so it went, Maria met Ralph and Audrey Bittinger and Franz and Isabel Isenhart. Georg was asked. "Wine for you and your guest sir?

"Yes, but only a half glass for Maria please."

The couples ate off a tray of hors d'oeuvres, before they took their places for dinner. Maria sat next to Eleanor. The dinner was wonderful; the food exceptional and the conversation flowed easily. Maria was very comfortable; no one asked any embarrassing questions. They had no reason to; all the couples were hoping that Maria would be the one to heal Georg's still grieving heart.

When coffee and dessert were finished, no one wanted to leave. Eventually they did, but not before Eleanor invited Maria to have lunch with her.

Georg walked her to the door. "I had a lovely time Georg, thank you for asking me."

"I'm glad you did. The children are expecting you tomorrow afternoon and on again on Sunday."

"I have no other plans."

"I'll pick you up before I get the children."

"Goodnight Georg, see you tomorrow."

"Until then Maria, sleep well."

Maria went inside as he drove away. Again she asked herself, what are all these feelings? Maybe I can ask Eleanor.

Saturday and Sunday were like the other days she had spent with the family, good food, plenty of fun, games and singing. Georg was always close by her regardless of what they were doing. Maria's new feelings were becoming stronger and stronger. She was anxious for Tuesday; maybe she could get her questions answered.

Eleanor picked up Maria on Tuesday for a quiet lunch at Winkler's Café. Maria had learned from Georg that she had three sons.

The youngest had married last year. His wife had lost her mother when she was very young. Caroline found Eleanor to be the mother she was lacking. They bonded very early in her son's relationship with her. She was there for Caroline; planning the wedding and for listening to her about wedding jitters and worries.

Maria and Eleanor talked for over an hour after lunch was over. Maria confided in her. "Eleanor, what does love feel like?"

"Maria, it's different for everyone. You miss that person; you want to be with him all the time. You dream about his arms around you or the electricity you feel when you hold hands, especially the first time.

"When you're with him and look into his eyes, you're mesmerized. Maybe your heart beats faster and you can hardly breathe."

Eleanor didn't press Maria for a response. Her body language spoke volumes. She knew Maria was in love with Georg. She also knew Georg was in love with her. There was no doubt in Eleanor's mind; it was very obvious at dinner the other night.

Maria was processing all that Eleanor had told her, finally she spoke. "Thank you Eleanor, you've been very helpful."

"Anytime Maria, I'm always available to talk with you."

They both heard. "Frau Eleanor, we're closing to clean up for dinner time."

"Thank you Charles, we were about to leave."

The two women said goodbye as Maria stepped out of the car at the guest house. "I knew it. But now it's been confirmed. What do I do now? Oh, dear." She almost danced to her room.

That night Maria lay in her bed. Sleep, sleep, I'll never sleep tonight. I only want to be with him; to tell him everything I feel.

Alas, it would be awhile before they reached that phase of their relationship.

Wednesday was choir practice for the children. Catherine had found several other children who wanted to join the choir; so seven became twelve. They made beautiful music.

Georg met them at the church when practice was over. "Are we going to the Christkindle store Father?

"We are. Fräulein, what exactly do we need?"

Maria told him, "eight yards of ribbon, a spool of heavy thread and four candles." While Georg made their purchase, the others were looking around.

"Father, do we have a manager set?"

"Louisa, I'm not sure. I'll look in the attic. We don't need it today."

"That's right children, not until Christmas Eve."

The "family" crowded into the car. Some how Maria found herself in the front seat; Louisa and Liesl both sat beside her. Maria found herself pushed against the Captain. She didn't expect to feel his warmth and that it would elicit the deep feelings she experienced. Maria wasn't scared; she found her feelings very pleasing.

No matter what they did, Georg was never more than a few feet away from Maria the entire time she was at the villa. She felt his eyes on her the whole time. Inwardly Maria smiled.

It was time for Maria to go home. "Maria, do you mind if I let Friedrich drive the car down the lane?"

"Of course not Captain, if you trust him, so do I."

Friedrich had been practicing; he drove perfectly. Georg and he changed places at the end of the lane.

"You did very well Friedrich."

"Thank you Fräulein."

There was small talk for the remainder of the trip back to the guest house. Georg walked Maria to the door.

"Will you have lunch with me on Friday?"

"You know I will."

Not wanting Friedrich to hear, she whispered, "Goodnight Georg." He did the same, "Goodnight, Maria."

Once again Maria was awakened by the Abbey chimes. She grabbed the jumper and blouse that she had worn the day of the rowboat incident. With her shawl in hand she walked to the chapel.

"Brrrr," Maria shivered on her way to the chapel. The shawl meant for her head was wrapped tightly around her. She covered her head as she entered the chapel; it was long enough to cover her shoulders. Maria held it close to her by wrapping it around her praying hands.

After morning prayers were over, Maria hurried back to her room. She chided herself out loud. "I bought all those dresses but nothing for everyday and I have nothing for this colder weather. I suppose I need to take a trip to the dress shop."

When the sun came up, the temperature warmed slightly. But Maria still had her shawl wrapped tightly around her. It was Betty who was working the store that morning.

"Are you looking or shopping today Maria?"

"Shopping Betty, I have nothing for this cooler weather."

"It surprised me this morning too. Isabel was in recently, she told me that if you needed more clothes to send the bill to the Captain."

"I should have known. He's so thoughtful."

"I think he feels responsible for your accident."

"He shouldn't. It wasn't his fault."

"Let's see what we can find to keep you warm."

With Betty's help, Maria selected two turtleneck cotton shirts one a pale pink the other a soft cream color. She bought a light green short quilted jacket that buttoned down the front; and another similar one in pale mustard yellow. And she selected two skirts, modestly full that fell to mid-calf. They were in similar fall colors; very light chocolate brown and an olive green color.

Betty also suggested she buy a wool cape. "You may not need it today Maria but we both know winter is right around the corner."

Betty wrapped them in two packages; to make them easier for Maria to carry. Maria had not let the door close behind her; when she heard laughter. Laughter she had heard before; she looked across the street and saw three boys.

It all came back to her. Those are some of the boys who taunted me they day of my accident. She pressed back against the door and almost fell inside.

"What's wrong Maria? You're as pale as a ghost."

"Those boys…" No more words would come out. Betty looked across the street and saw them.

"Come sit in the back until you can calm down." Maria sat – leaned forward and held her head almost to her knees.

"Betty, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure Hazel, Maria saw three boys across the street; they scared her."

Hazel brought Maria a glass of water. "Take your time Maria, take a few small sips. Do you know them?"

Maria nodded. Finally, in a whisper, "they taunted me the day of my accident. I also saw them last summer when the children and I were in town."

She felt a little better and sat up straighter. "They were with friends of Liesl's classmate. She and the boy talked. He acted very rude towards her; Liesl was very hurt."

There was silence. "You can't walk home Maria."

"No I can't."

"Harvey at the bookstore has a car. I'll go and ask if he would drive you home. You stay here."

"Come on Maria, Harvey is more than happy to drive you home. I'll ride with you."

They sat in the back together. "Maria you need to tell Georg about those boys. I'm sure he's going to tell you not to go anywhere by yourself."

"Yes, he probably will. Thanks for the ride, Harvey." Hazel helped her with her packages and walked to the door with her.

"Try not to worry Maria." She patted her friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks Hazel, I'll try."

Maria went inside. She couldn't get to her room fast enough. There her emotions caught up to her. After placing her packages on the bed, she sat in the chair that looked out on the garden.

Maria sat there and stared out the window. She still had on her shawl. Maria drew it around herself. She longed to see Georg; wondering what his arms around her might feel like and knowing he would have comforting words. I can't wait to see him tomorrow.


	8. Alarm

Alarm

The longer Maria sat there, the more she longed to see Georg; she felt all alone. She walked to the chapel before evening prayers. There she sat as the sisters began to fill the space. The last vestiges of sunlight filtered through the stained glass windows. Maria could smell the burning candle of the eternal flame; and smelled the lingering incense which had been burnt earlier.

A phrase in a prayer calmed Maria. Your brightness shines within us to protect us from all perils and dangers; You fill our hearts with Your brightness. And again in the morning at Mass the songs of joy for a new day restored her.

She was dressed and waiting for Georg long before he would pick her up. She didn't have a clue as to how to begin a conversation with him about her encounter with those boys.

Maria saw his car approach. She saw his smile through the car window; already she felt better. Georg was quickly out of the car.

"New outfit Maria?"

"Yes Georg, Betty helped me pick it out. I needed some clothes for the cooler weather. It seems to have come earlier this year."

"Yes, it has Maria. You look lovely. Of course you always look lovely."

Georg didn't hesitate. He wanted to take their relationship to the next level. He took her hand and escorted her to the car. Maria didn't shy away; but she did feel her cheeks warm and she felt a tingle deep inside her. It was a very new feeling for her. When Georg got in the car she noticed him looking at her. She felt her blush increase.

Georg didn't want to embarrass her. He considered carefully his words. "Anything wrong Maria?"

"No Georg, why do you ask?"

"You seem to be holding your breath."

"I am. You took my breath away."

"I only held your hand Maria."

"I know; that like so many things are a new experience for me."

"Are you telling me, no man has ever held your hand?"

"That's right Georg. You're the very first."

"I feel privileged Maria. I hope I didn't scare you."

"Not at all." Maria didn't say anymore, instead she changed the subject.

"Where are we having lunch?"

"At a small restaurant not in downtown; it has very private dining rooms, each has a window overlooking the owner's vineyards."

"Sounds lovely Georg."

It wasn't far. "We're here Maria."

Before them was an older home with a large porch on three sides. "In the summer months the owner has tables and chairs out here; but I see he has put them away for the winter."

"That's a shame, but I'm sure inside is just as pleasant." And it was.

The maître'd recognized Georg and escorted them to Georg's favorite room. Maria found the room had only walls about six feet high; if you spoke too loudly quests in the next room would be able to hear you. She knew this wouldn't be a place to tell Georg about "those boys." She would need to wait.

They ate and talked mainly about the children. Georg looked at his watch. "Why don't we go and walk around downtown before it's time to pick up the children?"

They didn't have far to drive. He parked the car. Georg put out his hand to help Maria out of the car and didn't let go. Maria didn't mind at all.

If anyone saw them, they looked like lovers but they weren't there yet. They were in a rapidly blooming relationship. They walked around window shopping before stopping in front of the dress shop.

"I need to pick up dresses for Liesl and Louisa. Isabel told me they were ready."

Georg heard a voice just as Maria started to go in the shop; Georg was still holding the door open. He recognized the voice. Georg spoke through his teeth. "Get inside Maria, stay there."

Hazel had heard the little bell attached to the door jingle. She looked towards the door and saw Maria almost being pushed inside and then she heard.

"Well, look who we have here, the staunch Austrian, Captain von Trapp. The dress shop Captain, a funny place to find the Captain."

Hazel knew exactly who it was; she took Maria by the arm and led her into the back room. Betty looked out the window and saw Herr Zeller along with several of his "boys." Betty joined them in the back room while the conversation continued between Herr Zeller and the Captain.

"Herr Zeller, I do have daughters. Why shouldn't I pick up their dresses?"

"My we are defensive Captain. Are you just as defensive about your reason for dismissing the Baroness in favor of your governess?"

"What went on between the Baroness and me is private; I won't discuss it with of all people you or anyone else."

"What a pity Captain. Now you're without any woman, I know all about your governess's accident. Where is she now?"

"None of your business Herr Zeller."

"Just remember. Your fellow Austrians are welcoming the Anschluss; it will happen Captain and then I will know everything; nothing will be private. Good day Captain." With a click of his heels the evil monster turned to leave.

Georg had balled up both hands into fists; he had wanted so much to level a blow against his temple; a juggernaut blow that could have left him either dead or maimed for life.

In the back room Maria sat waiting patiently for Georg. She had no idea what was happening. She knew nothing about Herr Zeller but she had heard the violent anger in Georg's voice.

"Maria, have you told him?"

"Not yet, I haven't found a good time. I didn't think the restaurant was private enough."

"I'll help you. Betty, was anyone with Herr Zeller?"

"I'm afraid so; some of those boys."

Georg's attention quickly turned to Maria. Georg knew where to look. Maria was sitting on a love seat; he sat beside her. He took both of her hands in his. "It's alright Maria, he's gone."

"Who is he Georg?"

"He's a man who has sold his soul to Hitler."

"Did you notice those boys with him Georg?"

"Yes Hazel, why do you ask?"

Maria had calmed down enough to answer him.

"They taunted me before I fell."

"Did they hurt you?" She could see the anger build in his face.

"No Georg, they stopped following me before they reached the graveyard. I suppose they were superstitious."

"Do you know them Maria?"

"I saw them in town one day with the children. Liesl talked to one of the boys. He said some unkind things, called me a failed postulant and then teased Liesl rudely about her dress."

"Was that boy a messenger boy?"

Maria was taken by surprise. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Before I saw you and the children in the rowboat I had chased a messenger boy away. He had been throwing stones at Liesl's window. He gave me the Hitler salute."

"Oh no Georg."

"I've had the suspicion she has been seeing him every time he delivered a telegram to me; including your first dinner with us."

"Don't be angry with Liesl. I'm sure she has no idea."

"I'm not angry with her Maria; I just don't like what is happening to Austria."

"Maria you can't ever come into town alone again; not even with Isabel. I don't trust Herr Zeller or his "boys."

"Okay Georg, can we go home now."

"Hazel, I'll send someone for the dresses."

"That's fine Georg."

"Maria come with me," he took her hand. They exited out the backdoor into the alley. It was a little further a walk to the car but at least it was more private.

After he pulled away onto the street and had maneuvered the few turns to the main road out of the city, he patted the place beside him. "Slide closer, Maria so I can hold your hand."

His left hand took hers and he held it all the way home. He let loose of it only to maneuver the car around the back of the villa. They entered through the kitchen.

Isabel and Katia were sitting there. "Why are you home before school is out?"

Isabel looked carefully at Maria. She knew something wasn't right. "Are you alright Maria?"

Isabel could tell Maria was upset. "What happened, Georg?"

"I had an encounter with Herr Zeller and a few of his youth army boys; some of whom had taunted Maria before her accident. As I told Maria, I don't want either of you to be in town alone. I don't trust him. Where's Max?"

"Try the living room."

"Max, I need you pick up the children for me and please go by the dress shop and get the girl's dresses."

"Sure Georg, did something happen?"

"Yes, Herr Zeller. It took all of my restraint not to not beat him to a pulp."

"Of course I'll go Georg."

What Max had just learned would need to wait. Isabel had confirmed what he had known for awhile; that his friend was in love with Maria and she with him. He had wanted to tease Georg and also to express his approval.

After a trip to the dress shop, Max waited by the Catholic school for all the children. "Where's Father and Fräulein Maria?"

"They're both at the villa waiting for you." That seemed to satisfy them; they asked no more questions.

Back at the villa, Georg reminded all of them not to tell the children anything about what had happened. Maria relaxed in her chair in the living room. Georg went to his study.

The telephone rang. Georg picked it up; the caller immediately spoke. "I heard you had an encounter with Herr Zeller."

"I did James, how did you know?"

"He always has a tail on him; I want to know his every move. I have some good news for you." Georg couldn't imagine any good news about Herr Zeller.

"He's received orders to Berlin along with several members of his youth army."

"That is good to hear James. Do you know, for how long?"

"Probably at least a year."

"That's even better, but I'm still banning my ladies and Maria from going anywhere without a male escort."

"I don't blame you. You can't be too safe Georg. I'll keep you posted on any news."

"Thanks James, keep up the good work and stay safe."

Georg looked in the living room again and noticed that Maria had fallen asleep. He pulled the doors to but not closed. He was waiting for the children; he didn't want them to wake her.

In a few moments he heard them in the kitchen. He met them coming into the great hall. "Shhhh children, your Fräulein is asleep."

"Why is she asleep?"

"She still tires easily. I'm sure she won't sleep long."

"I wanted to show her my paper."

"Gretl, you can show me and your Fräulein later."

"I want to read my story to her."

"Marta you can read to Gretl in my study."

The older children understood and went to their school room to do their homework. Marta and Gretl followed their Father to his study. Gretl took a paper from her bookbag and showed her Father.

"Gretl, where did you learn to print so well, your letters are perfect? And I see your teacher agreed."

"Fräulein Maria taught me last summer." Gretl looked up at her Father with a grin. He kissed her forehead.

"Gretl sit beside me and I'll read to you."

The two girls sat together on the sofa in their Father's study and Marta read a newly published book by A.A. Milne, simply titled Winnie-the-Pooh.

Their Father was right. Maria didn't sleep for long. No one can sleep too long in a chair. It may be comfortable at first but then your head may fall to one side into a very uncomfortable position. That's what happened to Maria. She woke up rubbing her neck. She noticed the doors had been pulled to, a smile appeared. Georg did that.

Just then she heard the clock in the hall strike four-thirty. She realized she had been asleep for over an hour. Maria got up and stretched. It's so quiet, I'm sure the children are home. She stepped into the hall and she could hear little girl voices coming from Georg's study. She found Marta teaching Gretl a hand game she had learned at school.

Maria stood and watched. But not for long before Marta saw her. "Fräulein Maria, you're awake."

"Yes Marta, a new game?"

"My friend Anna taught me, now Gretl knows how to play."

Gretl got up and went to her Father's desk. "Look at my paper Fräulein Maria."

"Gretl this is very well done and I see your teacher agreed." Maria remembered last June when Gretl's letters were all different sizes; this time it was a perfectly printed alphabet.

"And I finished my reading, I read Winnie-the-Pooh to Gretl. I sat at Father's desk and wrote my report. Please read it Fräulein Maria."

"Very good Marta, I'm sure you will get a good grade. Where is your Father?"

Marta giggled, "Behind you Fräulein."

"I see you woke up. The children have finished their homework and are ready to play games."

"Let me freshen up and I'll play with them."

The girls ran out of the study ahead of Maria. "Thank you Georg, it seems I needed a nap."

"You had a rough day, Maria."

Maria met Brigitta on the stairs. "Are you rested Fräulein Maria? Will you play cards with us?

"Sure Brigitta, I'll be down in a jiffy."

All of them sat around the dining room table together and played several different card games. It was Katia who chased them out. "If you want to eat I need to set the table."

"Come on everyone; let's sing in the living room while we wait for dinner." The children followed their Fräulein and made beautiful music. Both Max and their Father stood and listened. Max was thinking; they're getting better and better.

Dinner was wonderful as usual; even Maria ate more than she had been. It did not go unnoticed. "You were hungry Fräulein?"

"Seems so Captain, you know I love Katia's cheese and bacon dumplings."

After coffee and dessert it was time for Maria to go home; this time even Maria wasn't looking forward to being alone. She found herself enjoying Georg's company more and more.

It was Marta and Gretl's turn to ride home with her. They sat in the back together. Marta tried to teach her Fräulein the hand game. They laughed and giggled all the way across town. "I don't like to be the party-pooper, but we're here Fräulein."

"I see Captain. Now remember girls tomorrow is choir practice."

"We know Fräulein."

Georg walked her to the door. "I'll pick you up at eleven."

"Why so early?"

"You'll see. Good night Maria." He was holding her hand; the one the girls couldn't see. He let go only after an affectionate squeeze. Maria's heart seemed to smile. "Good night Georg." She turned and waived at the girls whose little arms and hands waived frantically back.

Georg waited to be sure she was inside. The door had closed and he heard the click. He knew it was locked.

Georg didn't like the idea that Maria lived on the other side of town. Now that he had forbidden her from going into town, the arrangements he had made were all the more appropriate.

One day he had called Ralph Bittinger. Georg had asked him if his son still lived in his cottage. Georg chuckled as he recalled the answer. "No Georg, he moved into the dormitory at the University – you know to be where all the fun is."

Georg told him his idea; that he wanted to rent it for Maria. He had told him about his encounter with Herr Zeller. Ralph response was a surprise. "You don't need to rent it Georg, Audrey and I would love to have her stay there."

He only hoped Maria would agree.


	9. The Cottage

The cottage

Wednesday was a rather blustery day. Maria had her shawl wrapped around her tightly as she waited for Georg. He stopped the car and hurriedly walked around to the other door.

"Come on Maria; let's get you in the car before you blow away."

Maria didn't complain. She sat normally. Georg started to drive away.

"Now, don't you sit way over there." He patted the place next to him. Maria was still getting used to all this affection. She reciprocated without a word.

"That's better." Georg took her hand in his.

"Georg, aren't we a little early? School isn't out for another hour."

"That's true Maria." She watched as he drove by their schools; she saw the church ahead of them. Georg didn't drive that far, he stopped in front of a house.

Puzzled, Maria looked at him. She didn't have time to ask him a question before he was out of the car and opening her door. He helped her out of the car and took her hand.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see Maria." He gave her hand a squeeze. Then led her down a path beside the house and opened the gate.

Maria saw them and exclaimed. "Audrey, Ralph, is this your home?"

It was Audrey who spoke. "Yes Maria, we have a cottage in the back. Georg would like you to live there."

She looked at Georg. "Maria, I want you closer; the church is next door and the villa is around the corner down the lane."

Audrey didn't wait for her to answer. "Let's take a look; I think you will like it. It's bigger than you think."

All of them walked towards the small house with a porch. "In the spring, you'll be able to sit out here Maria." Audrey unlocked the door, it opened into a large room. "The piano was left by a musician who lived here years ago; it has been recently tuned. Do you play?"

"Only a little, enough to pick out a melody."

"Here's your kitchen, it even has a café set in front of a window. The bedroom has an even larger window, perfect for bird watching. What do you think Maria?"

"It is nice, very quiet."

"You do hear the bells from the church. Ralph and I would love to have you stay here."

Maria looked at Georg, who held almost pleading eyes. "I know you want me to Georg. It is lovely and closer to the villa."

"Is that a yes?"

"It is Georg, I'll tell the Reverend Mother tomorrow."

"Here's the key Georg. It's all yours, Maria. I'll see you soon."

Georg left Maria at the church to get ready for choir practice. He went back to pick up the children from school. He didn't tell them about the cottage. He thought Maria would like to tell them.

Georg waited at the church; choir practice wasn't very long. He saw no need to go home. Most of the other parents waited as well. Georg spotted the young woman who helped Isabel clean, Martha. She had a ten year old daughter, Julia who was in the choir.

It was Martha who initiated a conversation with Georg. "Maria's so good with them. I remember last summer when I first heard them sing. They sang so well, even Kurt."

"I know Martha, but believe me, that boy can play a mean game of kickball." They both heard Maria, "girls you need to cover your heads, we're going into church so you can see where you will stand when you sing."

All the children were very well behaved and respectful to Maria. They sang their song a capella. The parents who were there had to refrain from clapping. On the way out of the church, everyone remarked to Maria. "Thank you Fräulein, they sounded wonderful."

And Maria returned their thanks, "thank you for allowing them to sing in the choir."

Georg looked at Maria as if to ask "did you tell them?" He saw a subtle shake of her head.

"Children, before we go home, would you like to see a surprise?"

"A surprise Fräulein?" Maria smiled.

"That's right Louisa. Everyone walk this way with me." Maria took them to the path beside the Bittingers' home. As soon as she opened the gate Friedrich spoke, "this is Herr and Frau Bittingers' home." He gave Maria one of his endearing smiles. "Are you going to live in their cottage?"

"As a matter of fact I am. How did you know?"

"Only a good guess Fräulein."

"Captain, do you have the key?" He dangled it in front of all the children to see. They came inside. Liesl and Louisa were the first to speak.

"This is so large." "And look it has a piano."

Kurt found the kitchen. "Now you have counter for your cookie can."

"I do Kurt."

Brigitta and the little girls called them to the bedroom. "Come see the big window; look at all the birds."

"Yes, the birds are finding their nests, it will soon be dark. We need to get home so you can finish your homework before dinner."

"Homework, homework."

"Now Kurt what's all the complaining about, you know it doesn't take you long once you put your mind to it."

"I know Father."

Liesl asked. "When are you going to move Fräulein Maria?"

"After I talk to Reverend Mother; I need to thank her for her hospitality."

Once they were home, the school room was a busy place; but very silent. They worked quickly to complete their assignments.

Maria was tickling the ivories, trying to remember a tune. "Maria, what are you trying to play?"

"Hi Max, a song I know how to sing but I can't remember the piano notes." Max was much more than an impresario; he really had a good ear for music.

"Sing it for me, maybe I can help you."

Maria sang the first two lines. Max played for her; the keys that matched her notes C, A, AG, A, A, then A, A, GA, B flat.

"Thanks Max, now I remember."

She played and sang lyrics about the end of a day in the hills, stars are coming out but still there are dark green shadows. In the stillness of the night voices are heard that urge you to stay and listen; for a sound, a lovely something the hills might say.

The youngest girls found their Fräulein. "Isn't that the very beginning of the song that Father sang with us after we fell in the lake?"

"It is Marta. It's not always sung with the _Hills are Alive_ song I taught you. It's more somber and I wanted you to sing about being happy."

"Fräulein, watch us play our hand game."

Maria smiled as she watched them play a much more elaborate hand game, complete with knee slaps and pinky hooks.

Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack  
>All dressed in black, black, black<br>With silver buttons, buttons, buttons  
>All down her back, back, back.<p>

She asked her mother, mother, mother  
>For tin coins, coins, coins<br>To see the elephants, elephants, elephants  
>Jump the fence, fence, fence.<p>

They jumped so high, high, high  
>They reached the sky, sky, sky<br>And they didn't come back, back, back  
>'Til the next July, ly, ly!<p>

"Teach us," Brigitta and Kurt demanded. They may have been ten and eleven but they still enjoyed silly games. They were having such a good time Katia had to interrupt them twice to tell them dinner was ready.

The evening was soon over and it was time for Maria to return to the guest house. Maria thought, perhaps my last night there. It was Brigitta who rode with her.

"What have you been reading Brigitta?"

"Another book by Johanna Spyri; Maezli. A Story of the Swiss Valleys."

"That's very good Brigitta. Most people only know she wrote Heidi but nothing else. Where did you find it?"

"In the school library Fräulein."

Maria noticed Georg had parked the car. "Now don't stay up too late reading Brigitta."

"You know me too well." Brigitta smiled at Maria. Maria lightly touched her nose before getting out of the car. The couple said their goodnights cautiously; they were both aware of who was watching them.

* * *

><p>Maria found Reverend Mother first thing in the morning. "I heard you wanted to see me Maria."<p>

"Yes, Father Martin asked me to help with the children's choir. The Captain has friends who own the house next door; it has a cottage in the back. He thought I might like to live there; to be closer to the church."

"And your answer?"

"I told him yes."

"I am going to miss you. But I think that is where you belong. Do you have a large choir?"

"Twelve, Reverend Mother, we're preparing for Advent."

"You should find Sister Margareta and tell her."

"I will Mother. Thank you for everything. I will never forget you; especially your patience." The two women embraced.

"Stay in touch Maria."

"I will."

She found Sister Margaret; they went to the guest house to talk. "It's all God's plan Maria." Maria thanked her profusely and they hugged.

Reverend Mother saw Sister Margareta walking from the guest house. "Did you see the twinkle in Maria's eyes and sense her happiness?"

"I did."

"She's in love."

"Really?"

"Hummmn, you'll see."

* * *

><p>Katia, Isabel and Audrey dusted the cottage; made up her bed and hung the towels. Katia brought all kinds of food; fruit, supplies for making tea and coffee; a canister full of sugar. Maria liked plenty of sugar in her tea. In the small refrigerator she placed a pitcher of milk, a container of juice along with cheese and an assortment of filled pastries. A small loaf of bread filled a bread box. And of course a full can of cookies was placed on the counter.<p>

Audrey supplied a small bouquet of flowers for the café table. The three ladies stood back and looked at the big room. "I think Maria will be very comfortable here and Georg will know she's safe."

"I think so too Audrey. Do you think those two think they are fooling us?"

"You see it too Isabel?"

"It's very obvious; they are crazy about each other. Georg is being so cautious; he doesn't want to hurry her."

"It's hard to believe her tragic upbringing. And yet she has all this love in her heart."

"The only answer is – God. He has a plan for her, for Georg and for this family. I'm certain of it."

The ladies completed their work. Since they had nothing to carry, Katia and Isabel walked back to the villa.

* * *

><p>Maria heard the bell ring. Hardly anyone rang the bell of the guest house. There was a small window next to the door. Maria stood on her tippy toes to look out. She saw Georg's car. Maria took a few seconds to calm down. She was so happy to see him.<p>

They weren't ready for affectionate greetings yet. Maria opened the door. "Georg, this is a surprise."

"Yes, I suppose it is. Did you speak with Reverend Mother?"

"I did."

"Are you ready to move? The cottage is waiting for you."

"I'm ready for the cottage. I was packing when I heard the bell."

"May I get your bag?"

"Of course you can."

Georg found her bag inside the door of her room waiting for him. He had taken a chance. He thought he had detected something in Maria's voice that told him she was in a hurry to leave the guest house.

It wasn't a big room. There weren't many places for Maria to double check. But she did. Maria placed the key to the house on her bedside table. A sign she was leaving the Abbey permanently; only to return occasionally as a visitor.

Georg put her bag in the back seat and opened the front car door for Maria. She immediately slid over to sit closer to Georg. He held her hand once they were out of the city. "How do you feel Maria?"

"It's strange Georg. I thought I would be sad but I'm not. I'm very content." Georg's heart took a leap and he had a most pleasant thought. Maybe I'm finding my way inside Maria's heart. She continued. "The next several weeks are going to be very busy."

"They are Maria, busy and fun." Georg knew this would be the first Christmas in four years that he would really enjoy; Christmas time had stirred up too many memories for him. He also had an idea that Christmas time for Maria held no special or happy memories.

Georg parked the car near the path that led to the cottage. As usual, he helped Maria out of the car. He retrieved her bag from the back seat. They were now at that hand holding all the time phase of their relationship.

Audrey was watching for them. She saw them enter the back yard and came out her back door.

"Audrey, were you expecting us?"

She smiled. "I had a suspicion you might move in today. I wanted to be sure the cottage was to your liking Maria."

"I'm sure it is just fine Audrey."

Georg unlocked the door. They stepped inside. Maria inhaled deeply; she could smell a fragrance. "Flowers Audrey?'

"I couldn't resist."

Maria found not only the bouquet on the café table but also on the table next to the sofa. "They're lovely."

"Maria, I'll put your bag in the bedroom."

Maria continued to look around. She saw the cookie can on the kitchen counter. Katia's been here. I have a feeling cookies aren't the only thing she left for me. Maria found everything.

"She didn't want you to go hungry. Would you like me to help you hang up your clothes?"

"Yes, thank you. I don't want them to get too wrinkled."

Georg stood back and watched as Audrey and Maria put away her things. "Maria, you don't have a handbag."

"I never needed one."

"I have one you can use. Let me get it and meet you by the gate."

Georg locked the door and they waited by the gate. "Here Maria, it's small but I think it will do."

"It's fine Audrey, thank you."

"Remember, if you ever need us, anytime day or night, we're right here."

Maria thanked Audrey. She was more than sure she had made the right decision. Georg also thanked her.

After a fun time at the villa, Liesl rode with Maria and her Father back to the cottage; a very short drive. "This is so much better Fräulein; you're already home."

"I see Captain. Liesl and I didn't even have a chance to talk."

Liesl being almost seventeen recognized something in their voices; like a forced use of Fräulein and Captain. She surmised they used their first names when they were alone.

Georg was grateful he had thought to turn on the porch light before they had left this afternoon, otherwise it would have been pitch black. Maria took the key from her bag and handed it to Georg who unlocked the door and ushered them both inside.

"Where did the flowers come from Fräulein?"

"Katia, Isabel and Audrey fixed the cottage for me; Audrey brought the flowers; Katia stocked my kitchen and Isabel made my bed to my liking."

"Are you going to be alright by yourself?"

"I'll be fine Liesl. I've slept up on my mountain before."

"You weren't scared?"

"Not at all, no one wonders up there at night. I feel very protected up there; God watches everyone."

Liesl watched as her Father checked all around the cottage. She noticed subtle smiles between her Fräulein and Father. What she had over heard from Katia and Frau Schmidt, that her Father and Fräulein were in love, she now believed. She had to keep herself from smiling. Liesl had an idea. She would soon share it with her brothers and sisters.

* * *

><p>On Saturday they made their Advent wreath. Phillip had found a wagon wheel. It was clean up and waiting for them in the living room along with a pile of fur tree branches.<p>

"Let me show you Captain, how to attach the branches to the wheel. First cut a long piece of thread; take your first branch and secure it. Then overlap the other branches until the wheel is covered."

They worked together; Georg held the branch as Maria secured it with the thread. Their hands were constantly touching. Georg couldn't help himself. He purposely covered her hand with his and gave it a squeeze. Maria looked at him. Their eyes met for a second or two; they were both caught up in the moment. Georg quickly broke the gaze before any of his children noticed them.

The candles were carefully pushed down on the nails; the ribbon was cut into four even strips. Georg stood on the stepladder with the wreath resting on the top. The ribbon was positioned under the wreath and Georg tied the ribbon securely to the chandelier. The ladder was taken away.

"Perfect Captain, now we are all ready for Advent."

Now it was time to get the children ready for Sunday; everyone needed a bath and the girls needed their hair cleaned. Women and girls of the day didn't wash their hair frequently; shampoos weren't readily available. Besides the girls long hair was a particular challenge. So tonight Maria helped them brush and brush their long hair with a mixture of cleansing oil and talc.

After their baths, their hair was braided for sleep. The boys' hair had been recently cut. Max had been responsible for their trip to the barbershop. Everyone returned to the living room wearing night clothes, robe and slippers.

After a few quiet games, it was time for Maria to go home. Maria sat in the front; not as close to Georg as usual. Max took his seat in the back.

"Max, you haven't seen the cottage. Would you like to come in for a minute?"

Max was surprised by it size. "This is really nice Maria. I see Katia has been here."

"Now, how did you know that?"

"The cookie can is a dead give-away Maria."

"And Audrey left me the flowers."

"I'll be in the car Georg so you two can say goodnight." Max left hardly being able to keep from smiling.

Maria and Georg were in that suspended state of emotions; from their gaze and holding hands firmly; neither really heard Max. Georg knew they couldn't stand there very long. He was the first to break away.

"I'll have the children at the church on time Maria. Sleep well."

Maria took a deep breath and she returned his salutation. "Good night Georg, sleep well yourself."

Max now sat in the front seat. "Georg, I know. In fact, everyone at the villa knows."

Georg tried to pretend. "Knows what Max?"

"Georg, my friend, I know that look. It's identical."

Georg felt he needed to tell Max a little about Maria. "I don't want to hurry Maria. Max, she had a terrible childhood; motherless by two, an orphan by nine; a socialistic abusive guardian. It's a miracle she's a beautiful woman; not only physical beauty but deep inward beauty. She has so much love to give; love she's already given to the children. I can't tell her my feelings just yet; the last thing I want to do is scare her."

"I had no idea about Maria. I'm sure the time will be right very soon."

"Are you coming to church in the morning?"

"Of course Georg, me miss an opportunity to hear the children sing?"

All Georg could do was chuckle as he pulled the car around back.

**A/N: **If the story about the cottage is familiar, it comes from one of my own recent stories, Dropped from a Tree. I also had a cottage in an older story. As I write this story, there will probably be several ideas from my old stories I will use again.

Also, I thank you if you have reviewed, or are following my story. But mostly I thank my readers; I know you are out there. A review would be nice sometime.


	10. Tis the Season

'Tis the season

After Max and Georg left, Maria sat in her living room, taking it all in; the smells, the surroundings and the noises. The cottage sat in the back of the Bittinger's property surrounded by trees. The nocturnal animals were awake; Maria was aware that she might hear their noises or their pitter-patter on the roof; none of which would frighten her. She had heard them all her life.

Although she had had a complete dinner only a couple of hours ago, Maria fixed some tea and sat at the café table enjoying it with a couple of cookies. Maria washed her cup and put it away and retired to her bedroom.

Her prayers that night were her usual, she requested God's blessings for everyone; but also asked that this Advent season be a special time of expectation of a very joyous Christmas.

Both homes were abuzz very early in the morning, the villa and the cottage; everyone was anticipating the first Sunday of Advent. The children were really looking forward to singing their hymn; they loved to perform. Maria, of course was positive they would do well and she wanted to show them off; not just her children but the others who had joined them.

Maria walked to the choir room long before the family service would begin. Maria had found a choir director's cassock hanging in a closet. It was a deep purple robe and Maria had been surprised the length was perfect for her. She was waiting for the children to arrive.

Martha and her daughter Julia were the first to arrive. Within moments all the others arrived including the von Trapp children. Georg had promised her they would be on time and they were. All of them were so excited that soon the small room was overflowing with chatter and exclamations from them all.

Maria was laughing inside. Where's Georg's whistle when I need it. Kurt wasn't far away; he seemed to sense his Fräulein's dilemma. "I can whistle louder than Father's whistle."

"Can you really?"

"Want me to show you?"

"Be my guest."

Kurt placed his two middle fingers in his mouth; inhaled deeply and let it out. The room was filled with the most awful shrill squeal Maria had ever heard. The room was suddenly very quiet. "Fräulein Maria needs your attention."

"Thank you Kurt," Maria could barely contain her laugh. "I know you are excited but you need to calm down. We have fifteen minutes. Let's warm up our voices."

Maria had taught them the scales using the Do-Re-Me song; all eight notes in two octaves. The children sang the scale three times and then practiced their hymn.

"Perfect children, now don't be nervous; you will do just fine. You need to get in your two-by-two lines so we are ready to process."

Father Martin came to see them. "Children, Jesus said to bring the children to Him. Today Jesus will smile down on you because you are praying twice. The words of a song are like a prayer and when it's sung it joins the angelic chorus and reaches our creator." The children stood there in silence but pleased as could be by his words.

Maria led them to the church through the priest's entrance. They stood behind the altar boys. The organ notes announced the processional hymn for the day.

They processed to their places in the first two pews. Maria had turned to watch the children fill the pews; she could also see the congregation. The church was full; Advent always brought people back to church. It is the beginning of the church year. Father Martin conducted the service; the prayers, the readings and the confession of faith. It was time.

Maria stood in front of the children. She used her hands to motion to them to stand. They took their places on the altar stairs. Maria cued their first note and sat down in the first pew. They sang the refrain to their hymn _O Come, Divine Messiah_ in one voice; then the first verse in two part harmony.

And then the second verse was sung in three parts followed by the refrain in unison. Of course no one clapped but the children could see all their expressions of pleasure, enjoyment, and approval; and from their parents' expressions of pride. Max stored the performance in his mind. He was already planning for the future.

Father Martin's homily directed his parishioners to reflect on the season of Advent; to pause and remember to prepare for Christmas. He told them. "I know the vendors already have their Christkindle shops open and Christmas music playing.

"Advent often gets lost in the shuffle of the holiday season. We can often forget it's a separate season, with its own wisdom and traditions. Advent is a time to prepare our hearts, make room for the love that came down from heaven in the form of a baby that first Christmas night. It's a joyful season but also penitential. After all, part of making room for God's love in our hearts involves sweeping out the cobwebs there.

"There is this quiet season of hushed wakefulness, of joy and repentance, the season of Advent. It is worth paying attention to, and observing. The spirituality of Advent can help us cope with the holiday blitz, and with whatever else the month of December may bring.

"Remember this when you light your first Advent candle on your wreath at home later this evening and every evening. It doesn't need to be elaborate; make it a short time maybe before going to bed. Read a verse from the Gospel, Isaiah or a Psalm; sing a song and end with a simple prayer."

Maria heard him. She had never known you should light the candles of their Advent Wreath every night. She liked the idea and since neither Georg nor the children knew any different; she would plan accordingly.

The church emptied to the familiar hymn, _O Come, O Come Emanuel._ Father Martin stood at the door and greeted every one. Maria was among the last to leave; she and the children were exiting as a group. She overheard all the complements about the children's singing.

"Fräulein, did you hear everyone? How can I ever thank you for adding so much to our service."

"Father, stop making me blush. It's the children who deserve all the complements."

"Maybe so, but they couldn't have done it without you."

"He's right, Fräulein."

"Now Captain, don't you start. We better get home; the children told me they're starved."

The two boys rode home with Max, leaving more room for the girls and Frau Schmidt and Maria in the car. Katia had exited out the side door and walked home to get ready for brunch.

After a day of fun and quiet games, the family paused and reflected on the first day of Advent. Georg lit one candle. Maria recited a couple of scripture verses.

She ended with this one. "Be on watch and pray as you see strange things happening; a bright star leading you to His presence."

Again they sang their hymn; it in itself was a prayer. Georg extinguished the candle.

The children were quiet as they walked to the front door. "Children, this isn't a time to be sad. On Wednesday I'll teach you a happy Advent song. Whose turn is it to ride with your Father to take me home?"

Everyone raised their hand. Maria and Georg both laughed. "Okay, get in, you can all go." This was the way it was going to be every night from now on.

While they were getting in, Georg quickly asked Maria to go to lunch with him tomorrow. There was no private time to say goodnight; they would find other moments to move their relationship along.

After lunch the next day, Georg and Maria walked towards the Residenzplatz Christkindle marketplace; already brimming with shoppers.

"Last year Georg, I walked through the marketplace. I never saw so many glittery and silver and gold items for sale."

"There is a lot Maria, maybe too much. That's why I never went overboard with presents for the children; two for each one added to gifts from Isabel and their grandmother was always more than enough. The children also put at least one toy into the box for the orphanage."

"I'm glad to hear that Georg. Children do need to be taught to share with the less fortunate. Now tell me, how do you know what the children want?"

"We have time Maria, let's sit here and I'll tell you." The shopkeeper asked Georg. "Would you like some mulled orange tea?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Maria, it has a little alcohol in it but not enough to make you tipsy; especially since we just ate." Maria was tickled that Georg was being so thoughtful. He knew she had had very little experience with alcoholic beverages.

Georg began to tell Maria about the children's Christmas traditions in the past. "Agathe's parents, Alice and John Whitehead were English. Since on most Christmases the children were in their home, they celebrated the English way. Instead of the Christ Child being the one who brings their presents, it was Father Christmas. Alice embellished the story. She told them a spirit walked through the cities on the night of December 6th looking for letters addressed to Father Christmas."

Maria was delighted; she thought it was a lovely way to enhance the children's imagination. "I never knew any of this Georg."

"You never wrote a letter to the Christ Child."

"Never Georg, I only remember Mother Anika reading the gospel story to me. I did get a present occasionally from my Father. There was a manager set. I was allowed to play with it. I would constantly rearrange the animals and move the wise men closer to the manager by the day of Epiphany.

"After my Father died, Christmas was never mentioned again in the house. But Mother Anika never stopped praying with me."

"I'm sorry Maria but you know there is a bright side. Since Agathe died, Christmas has been a very difficult time for me. This Christmas we will both be celebrating Christmas for the first time."

"That's a wonderful thought Georg." They held the others hand a little tighter as they walked back to the car.

On Tuesday Maria and Georg found themselves once again at the Christkindle marketplace for lunch. There were so many different vendors even if they came every day for lunch and dinner they wouldn't eat at all of them. They were still window shopping for the children; Georg wouldn't have their lists until bedtime on Thursday.

On Wednesday at choir practice, Maria told the children all the complements about their singing. "We need another song that will be just a beautiful. This one some of you may know. Has anyone heard the song _Come, thou long expected Jesus?_" Liesl and Louisa along with another older girl, Rebecca put up their hands.

They sang along with Maria.

"Come, thou long expected Jesus …joy of every longing heart."

"Here the organist will play the melody again; before you begin the second verse. Louisa, I know you are an alto. What about you Rebecca?"

"I am too Fräulein"

"Good, come over to the piano and I will play the alto part." The girls hummed along. "Again, with the words this time."

Maria listened carefully. "Girls that is perfect." Now you stay here. The rest of you form a group over here. Now we will sing both parts together."

"Born thy people to deliver …raise us to thy glorious throne."

After they sang it through once, Maria brought the two girls closer to the others and they sang it again. "Wonderful girls, you are amazing.

"Now let's sing it all the way through one more time."

Maria was very pleased. She was glad she could highlight a child other than a von Trapp. She hoped to be able to give each of the other children an opportunity to shine.

"You're all ready for Sunday and there is still some time for me to teach you a fun Advent song. You can sing it at home with your family." Maria had written the words on sheets of paper; enough for each child to take one home with them.

"You probably know this tune." Maria started to sing. One of the children interrupted her. "That's the tune for O Christmas Tree."

"That's right children, I wrote new words." And so they easily sang along with her.

O Advent Wreath, O Advent Wreath, You hang for all to see  
>Four candles do you burn, To tell the story that, The Savoir will soon be here.<br>O Advent Wreath, O Advent Wreath, You hang for all to see.

Their parents, including Georg, had arrived to take them home. They stood and listened.

The second verse contained the line, "how often you give us delight in brightly shining Christmas light!" And the last verse spoke about "hope and love that will ever be the way to joy and peace for me."

When they finished they heard. "Fräulein, where did you find those words?"

Rebecca answered for her mother. "She wrote them." Georg smiled broadly. Maria saw it and returned it rather demurely.

Dinner and the evening at the villa were always enjoyable. They remembered to end their day by the lighting of an Advent Candle and thoughts about the reason for the season. And all the children continued to ride home with Maria.

Thursday was different. Georg had his lecture at lunch time. It seemed a lot of people were interested in the Great War. Today's lecture was perfect for working people and university students. Georg arrived at the guest house where Maria was waiting outside. She saw him drive up in the truck.

"Georg, this is a real surprise. Something wrong with the car?"

"No Maria, it was drizzling this morning. The children begged to be picked up from school. I left the car for Max to use." Maria really didn't care; Georg helped her up into the cab of the truck.

"What did you do today Maria?"

"I spent some time in the choir room selecting the choir's song for the third Sunday of Advent."

"Did you decide?"

"It's a choice between two songs; one more familiar than the other, but it is better for harmony."

"Maria did someone teach you about singing?"

"Never a lesson Georg, I love music and seem to absorb it."

"Well whatever, it's a wonderful gift."

They went in the villa through the kitchen. They found Katia setting the dining room table. "Katia, where is everyone? It's so quiet."

"All the children headed for the school room the moment they got home. They wasted no time."

Maria and Georg looked at each other and spoke together. "That's strange." They walked up the stairs and stood startled outside the school room. They both read the sign, in bold letters. **DO NOT DISTURB**

Maria whispered. "What are they doing?" Georg thought for a moment; he put his finger to his lips and pointed to the stairs. He took Maria to his study.

"Tell me Georg."

"They're writing their letters to Father Christmas. Today is December sixth; tonight's the night."

"So tomorrow you will have their lists?"

"Yes Maria, we will finally be able to start shopping."

"Georg I'm so excited. It's going to be so much fun." Georg relished in Maria's almost child-like excitement about Christmas. It made all his anguish go away. This indeed was going to be a wonderful Christmas.

* * *

><p>The couple stood in front of Residenzplatz Christkindle marketplace. They were about to begin their shopping. "Do you have the list Georg?"<p>

"Sure do Maria, take a look."

She scanned it. "Do you know where to begin?"

Georg looked around, "the bookstore Maria." Harvey always had a booth in the marketplace, because the marketplace was so much busier than downtown. He was not working that morning; it was a young college student.

"Captain von Trapp, I really enjoyed your lecture on the Great War. Are you doing some Christmas shopping? Brigitta was in the store recently with her Uncle Max, she was looking at the story of Dr. Doolittle. Here sir, take a look."

"Georg, that's a great story. My fifth graders read it last year. Young man, do you also have The Velveteen Rabbit?"

Yes, Fräulein, that's also high on shoppers' lists this year."

"We'll take both of them."

The young man smiled as they left; he knew all about the Fräulein. He and Max were good friends.

* * *

><p>The children sang beautifully the second Sunday of Advent. This time it was Rebecca's parents who spoke to Maria. "How did you ever get Rebecca to sing harmony with Louisa?"<p>

Maria smiled at the parents. "She volunteered; she seemed very eager, not at all hesitant."

"Thank you Fräulein, the children certainly add a lot to the service." Maria was gracious and simply accepted Rebecca's mother's complement.

Again everyone rushed back to the villa for brunch. Another Sunday passed with another familiar reading of scripture during their Advent Wreath devotions. Kurt did remind everyone. "Only two more weeks and Christmas will be here."

Georg and Maria continued to shop; today toy stores were on the agenda. There were many choices; some for boys and others only for girls.

"Shall we shop for Friedrich and Kurt today Georg?"

"I think so Maria; I see the boy's store on the other side of the square. They stood outside the door. Maria kept the list in her bag. She read it out loud, "An erector set for Kurt and a microscope for Friedrich."

"Kurt has always liked to build things. I think he may be an engineer like his Uncle Bobby."

"That's a good profession. My father was an engineer. His son took after him."

"Son Maria?"

"Yes Georg," she paused and took a deep breath, "let's sit on that bench over there in the sun and I'll tell you.

"You see, my mother was not my Father's first wife. She died in a carriage accident when Karl was very young. Mother Anika cared for him until he was eleven or twelve. That was the time he met my mother and in a few months they were married.

"Karl was angry; he wanted a relationship with his father, to live with him. But instead he turned away from Father; I don't know if he ever saw him again before Father died.

"I don't think my Father ever recovered from my Mothers death. He tried to be a father to me; but he knew nothing about a young girl. He expected me to be interested in very adult things."

"Did you spend anytime with him?"

"Yes, a few trips and visits to his apartment in Vienna. At the time the things he owned didn't interest me; but I regret not having some of his possessions after he died. He had an aviary on his porch; hundreds of books and many musical instruments."

"Have you seen Karl recently?"

"The last time was when I was fifteen. He came to see Mother Anika; he had great respect for her."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Not sure, maybe still in Vienna."

"What about your Mother Anika?"

"She's gone. She was in her sixties when I came to her. Her daughter Kathy came to the Abbey to tell me. She had a letter for me. Mother Anika always believed God had a plan for me that even the abuse of the judge couldn't alter. The letter concluded. 'I never stopped praying for you Maria.'"

Maria wiped the few tears from her cheeks. "Georg, let's put the past behind us. We have the beautiful season of Christmas to prepare for – the past is in the past."

"Well said Maria; looks like our shopping day is over."

They walked to the car in silence; each lost in their own thoughts. Georg realized he was slowly learning all the things that made Maria who she was; the woman he loved. A fact he would reveal soon.

Georg saw all the children pacing on the sidewalk in front of the Catholic school. "We thought you forgot us. School has been out for ten minutes."

"Now Kurt, you know better. We were in the plaza watching all the shoppers and talking."

"We just want to get home and sing with our Fräulein."

Georg didn't buy that for a minute. He was sure Kurt knew they had been shopping; he was one of the children who only half believed in Father Christmas. He was glad they had put their one lone package in the trunk.

When their homework was done they did sing. Maria went over with Kurt, his little solo for Sunday's service. Kurt was singing one line and the other young boy, Paul was singing the next line. Maria didn't have time to teach them how to sing a duet.

Once again the night ended in an Advent devotional and all of them accompanying their Father in the car when he took Maria home.

* * *

><p>The next time the couple went shopping, they returned to the boy's toy store and purchased Kurt's erector set. The shop keeper would send it to the villa. Isabel would put it in the hiding place on the third floor.<p>

The couple left the marketplace and traveled to a special science store on the outskirts of town. The shop's owner was a retired university biology professor. As with most shops a little bell jiggled to tell the owner someone had entered his shop.

"Captain von Trapp, you came back for the microscope for your son."

"Yes, Professor Koch, he's really shown an interest in studying bacteria. He wants to experiment with different solutions that might kill them. I think he wants to find something that will kill the bacteria that causes scarlet fever."

"I see. That's very ambitious. Then I will include all the extras he will need to prepare the slides."

The professor packaged everything into one box. "Thanks for shopping here. All my usual customers are spending all their time in the marketplace."

"We're going there now; my youngest daughter wants a doll."

"Ah, so that's why you have your oldest with you."

"Yes, that's right." Maria and Georg hurried out of the shop; Georg wanted no more conversation with the professor.

Maria held her laughter until they got in the car. "Do you really think he thought I was your daughter?"

"Most likely, when I first saw you I had no idea how old you were. You could easily pass for eighteen. You should take that as a complement Maria, most women never want men to think of them as old."

"I just think it's funny Georg. He was kind-of an odd man."

"What do expect, he's an old biology professor; I doubt he's ever been married."

Georg found a place to park right across the street from the marketplace. "Georg, do you remember where girl's store is located?"

"I do, right this way mademoiselle."

"Oh, we're a Frenchman today. Do you speak the language Georg?"

"Enough to get by; one of my first mates on the submarine had a French wife. He would forget where he was and begin to speak in French. I didn't stop him. I only asked him to interrupt. Here we are Maria."

Maria immediately saw the doll display. "Look Georg, so many choices and here are all their clothes; they're perfect miniatures of adult clothes."

"I see Maria."

Maria started picking them up and setting them on a table. "Maria, Gretl doesn't need six dolls!"

"I know Georg. I'm trying to decide."

"Aren't they all the same?"

"No, this one closes her eyes when you lay her down; this one has diapers that fit her; and this one comes with all these dresses."

"Maria, Christmas is in two weeks, do you think you can decide before then?"

"Oh you! Which one do you think she would like?"

"I think she would like the one who closes her eyes and we could buy some extra dresses."

"I like that one too Georg."

Georg looked at the store clerk. "You better wrap it up before she changes her mind." The young girl smiled as if to say what a sweet couple. She asked. "Is there anything else on your list?"

Maria answered her. "Yes, dollhouses."

"Come this way, we have a separate room for them."

Once again Maria found they had several choices. But there was one that stood out from the rest; Maria went to it immediately. "Georg, come over here."

"This is perfect for Marta." Maria was looking at a three-story Victorian style home with ornate decorations. A swan was embellished between the two windows on the third level; those windows and the ones below were covered in traditional lattice-work and above each one was a delicate wood carving. The double doors held larger embellished carvings on the top and both sides.

The front of the dollhouse opened to reveal several exquisitely decorated little rooms; complete with people, mother, father, a baby and a boy and girl. One of the rooms had been decorated for Christmas; complete with a tree and small packages painted in different colors.

"Georg, Marta will love it and look at the girl figurine, she's holding a pink parasol. Did you know she told me on my first day that she wanted a pink parasol for her birthday?"

"That's just like her. Marta is my delicate flower."

"She is Georg, can we get it?"

"Of course Maria, it's perfect."

The clerk came out of the back storeroom with a large box. "All the small items are inside; there are over 100 pieces of furniture and accessories included. This is my best seller; girls love it. I'm sure your daughter will too, sir."

Georg paid for their purchases and like with Kurt's erector set it would be sent to the villa.

Georg looked at his watch. "We have an hour. Who's next on the list?"

"Well, we still need something besides two books for Brigitta and then there's Louisa."

"You sound unsure of her request."

"I am. She asked for a new journal. I know she been keeping a journal for some time and that's good. But she's so private Georg. I know you don't remember what I said about her the day of our argument."

"No I don't, tell me."

"It was something like; 'I don't know about Louisa, but someone needs to find out about her.' She's the quietest of all your children. She's opened-up to me a little but I still feel I don't know what makes her tick."

"I guess Louisa is still trying to find her identity. I don't think she's attracted to boys yet. She's doesn't feel she's as smart as Friedrich and Kurt is all boy. Brigitta is so much younger and always has a book in her face."

"Do you think she wants to be a writer?"

"You know Max probably knows; those two have always been close."

"I'll ask him Georg."

The clock in the plaza tolled three times. "That's our signal to head back to the car Maria. We still have several days left to do more shopping."

While the children did their homework, Maria searched for Max. She was surprised to find him all alone on the veranda smoking one of his famous cigars.

"Hi Max."

"Maria, you caught me. Let me put it out. Is there something you wanted?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Maria took a seat opposite him.

"Ask away my dear."

"Georg tells me you and Louisa are best buddies."

"That's a clever word. After Agathe died Louisa really withdrew; she was almost nine years old at the time. Everyone's attention was toward the three youngest girls. Kurt seemed to survive by kicking the heck out of a ball every chance he got. Liesl and Friedrich had each other.

"Louisa had started to keep a journal almost as soon as she could read and write. Everytime I saw her she was off by herself scribbling away. I use that word kindly. You see one day she left it outside; it was going to rain, I grabbed it for safekeeping. It fell open in my hands; her scribbles were pictures. I thumbed through it quickly; she had illustrated her story. What I saw at age nine was staggeringly good. She's very gifted."

"Then what do you suggest for a Christmas present; she asked for a new journal."

"Ah, that's the dilemma. I bet Walter at the stationery store could help you and Georg. He knows Louisa."

"Thank you Max, you can light up again."

"Done for the day. Are the children going to be singing soon?"

Maria smiled, shook her head and went inside. She told Georg Max's suggestion.

* * *

><p>On the third Sunday of Advent, once again the children's choir out performed themselves. The hymn, <em>The Advent of Our King,<em> was well known. Little Paul sang, "Before the dawning day let sin's dark deeds be gone; the old man all be put away, the new man all put on."

And Kurt concluded it with, "All glory to the Son who comes to set us free, with Father, Spirit, ever One, through all eternity."

Paul's mother and father thanked Maria profusely after the service was over. "He's Vienna Boys Choir material; you should allow him to audition."

"Do you really think so Fräulein?" Maria smiled and nodded.

Monday and Tuesday were busy shopping days for Maria and Georg. Their first stop on Monday was the stationery store; the owner had a small booth at the marketplace but Georg thought it would be best to go to the shop in town. His intuition had paid off; Walter was working that morning.

"Captain, this is a surprise."

"Max sent us here. He thought you might be able to help us with Louisa's Christmas present."

"Is this Fräulein Maria who is with you?"

Georg motioned to Maria to join them. "I heard about your accident from the children. I'm glad to see you are fully recovered."

"Thank you sir, we know Louisa wants a new journal but Max discovered that she also illustrates her entries."

"Let me show you what she looked at when Max stopped in with them. This is a book by Cora Paterson, a famous illustrator of books. It teaches how to make pencil marks look different using colored pencils.

"I've invited her to come for a visit after the New Year and give a few classes. I'm sure Louisa would be thrilled to meet her; she is familiar with her drawings."

"That's a marvelous gift Walter; the book and an opportunity to meet her. What could be better?"

"Captain, I've never seen any colored pencils in the school room. Maybe we should get a couple of boxes."

"The book and three boxes of pencils; is that all?"

"We also need a journal."

"We can't forget that. She looked at this when she was in last summer." Walter showed them a leather bound journal covered in an Edelweiss design.

"That's perfect Walter."

"You can take these with you but please come back and pick up the invitation to the class. I want to make it special Captain."

"I'll stop in on Wednesday while the children have choir practice."

"It will be ready, have a good day."

"Thanks Walter."

Walter watched as they walked away from his shop. He saw Georg take Maria's hand. Just as I thought, the Captain seems happier than he's ever been – I'm glad for both of them.

They had time for a trip to the marketplace. Maria had seen a specialty shop she wanted to investigate. "I thought they might have these Georg."

"What are they?"

"Larger cardboard dolls and these are all the clothes that clip on them. Girls love playing dress up with them. And this set of clothes lets you color them; perfect for the colored pencils."

"You think of everything Maria." He realized she shopped like a mother; Maria used the list but made sure the gift was perfect for each child.

"One more stop Georg, where do they sell chess sets?"

"The game store; which I think is that away;" he pointed to his left. "Who's this for?"

"Brigitta, I want a nice set that's not too expensive."

"Here we are."

"Oh my, I never expected to have so many choices."

They were noticed and a young college student approached them. "May I help you?"

"Yes, a nice chess set for children."

"This is one of our best sellers; it looks expensive but it isn't. It's made of walnut wood that has been polished to look like mahogany. The top of the box is the playing surface and there are drawers on either end to store all the pieces. It comes with this little book, The Beginners Book of Chess."

"Georg I think it's perfect."

"Would you like me to send it to your home sir?"

"Yes that would be most helpful. My housekeeper is storing all their gifts in a secret location."

"I've sold a good number of these for Christmas presents this year; it's nice to see parents are still teaching the game of chess to their children."

"Are you a top level chess player?"

"The top of my class; even beat my professor once."

"Have a good day son."

"You too sir."

As they left the young man tried to remember who Georg was; he remembered. "That was the naval hero Captain von Trapp." He would come to know the Captain personally in the future.


	11. Waiting is Over

Waiting is over

Maria and Georg were on their way home from the game store. Maria took one more look at the list. "Georg!" She shouted so loudly he almost ran off the road.

"What's wrong Maria?"

"Liesl's name is not on the list; we didn't buy her anything."

"Calm down Maria, there's a good reason. First, her only wish was for a very happy Christmas. Second, I do have a gift for her. I have a piece of jewelry that belonged to Agathe. Alice sent it to me awhile back; it never seemed like the right time to give it to her. This Christmas is the right time."

"I should have known you wouldn't forget her. I didn't mean to scare you. I don't know why I didn't realize it earlier."

"That's okay Maria; it didn't occur to me to mention it to you."

"She's going to be overjoyed and overcome with emotions."

"Yes she is." He smiled about his secret thoughts.

At the last choir practice of Advent, Maria revealed their songs for the Christmas Eve children's service. They already knew their Advent song. It was the last verse of the song they sang the first Sunday of Advent, O_ Come, Divine Messiah._

They sang lots of songs that day; _O Little Town of Bethlehem, Angels we Have Heard on High, Joy to the World, Away in a Manger. _And an older carol, _Jesus, Jesus, Little One, _the oneMaria had selected for the four younger girls. Marta and Gretl would sing the first verse and Sarah and Julia would sing the second.

It used a simple French melody, Ah! vous dirai-je, Maman; known to the English speaking countries as Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. Maria had to convince Sarah and Julia they could do it. Liesl took them aside and practiced with them.

Julia smiled up at Liesl. "That was easy."

"Your parents are going to be so proud. Come over here and sing for Fräulein Maria."

Maria heard Marta and Gretl as they sang together. _Little Jesus, sweetly sleep… We will rock you, rock you, rock you…_

And Sarah and Julia sang their verse. _Mary's little baby… rock you, rock you… Son of God, Son of man._ Maria was brought to tears.

"Girls, if I have tears in my eyes, so will everyone in the congregation. Now, Brigitta and Rachael sing your duet for us."

Rachael and Brigitta sang the well known hymn _Away in the Manger._ It was the last verse they sang as a duet; _Bless all the dear children in Thy tender care. And take us to heaven, to Live with Thee there._

Maria had more praise for them. "I think we are ready. I will see you on Sunday and of course on Christmas Eve."

Maria had ended choir practice before any parents arrived; she wanted their songs to be a surprise; especially for Georg.

It was Saturday December 22nd, there was no school. The children's holiday vacation had started. It had been decided they would take everyone to the Christkindle marketplace. No one had any shopping to do; it was a pleasure trip; to listen to the music and watch the impromptu street performers or take in a marionette performance at the Marionette Theater. And of course to eat their fill of all the food that was offered.

By ten in the morning they were getting into either the car or Stefan's truck. Max and the boys and Brigitta crowded into the truck. Everyone else, including Isabel and Katia were in the car. They sang all the way into town.

Last minute shoppers were out in force, but Max and Georg managed to find places to park. They paused by the steps of the cathedral and listened to a singing group performing parts of Handel's' Messiah. Max's mind went crazy; the children could sing that piece of music. He stored it like he had other performances; for the future.

The tiny circus was next; jugglers of all ages; acrobats flipped all around. Max treated everyone to a sweet treat; the favorite cookie of the season. It was a crescent shaped biscuit with either ground up almonds or hazelnuts. After baking they received a heavy dose of powdered sugar. It was one of those cookies that were only baked at Christmas. Everyone had more than one.

The marionette theater was next. Georg and Maria took them to their favorite spot for lunch. They sat under the big tent and watched the young boys and girls perform pantomimes.

Max, Katia and Isabel divided up the children between them and let them explore many of the open air booths. Maria and Georg had some private time together as they sipped their favorite mulled orange tea.

"Georg, this has been a lovely day; even the weather is perfect."

"Did you know Stefan and Phillip are back at the villa finding our perfect Christmas tree?"

"Will it be very big?"

"Very big, it will fill a quarter of the ballroom."

"Oh my goodness, that's big. The children and I will need to make lots of paper garlands; popcorn and berry strings and wrap hundreds of those little objects in shinny blue and silver paper."

"I also have a surprise for them. I found our manager set in the attic along with a few glass ornaments. Gromi had them sent when we moved here."

"Gromi, Georg?"

"I never told you. Friedrich started it; he mangled the word for grandmother in German. So Grandmother Whitehead became Gromi; all her grandchildren call her Gromi."

"That's dear. Is she in good health?"

"For her age, yes. She'll be seventy-five next year."

"I suppose we should find the others. The sun is about to set."

"Let's check the candy booth. Max has a sweet tooth."

"I thought I would find everyone here. And look at you; your faces are covered with sticky candy from your candy apples. What else have you eaten?"

"Oh Georg, it is Christmas time."

"I suppose that is a good excuse but the sun has almost set, we should be getting home."

Katia always had soup stock available; she quickly put together a soup of vegetables and noodles. No one complained about being hungry; only about getting their baths for church in the morning.

Like all the past Saturday nights, after their baths they gathered in the living room for some quiet games, singing and their Advent Wreath devotions. Max once again rode with Georg when he took Maria home. They stood inside her door.

"Maria, do you have all your things together to bring to the villa tomorrow?"

"I do Georg."

"Good, I was worried you might change your mind about staying with us until after Christmas."

"I wouldn't do that. I promised the children. By the way I had a lovely day. Goodnight Georg."

"I did too Maria, goodnight."

Maria stood in the doorway and watched them drive away. I think Georg wanted to kiss me. Oh, I wonder what it will feel like. Stop it Maria, you're dreaming again.

The last Sunday of Advent was like all the others. The children hymn wasn't a long song. It was only the refrain and third verse of _O Come, Divine Messiah._ The harmony on the verse was excellent. Maria was very pleased.

After church Georg walked to the cottage with Maria to get her bag and dresses. She kept them on the hangers; she didn't want them to wrinkle, particularly her Christmas dress. It was made of satin.

Maria made the children in the back hold them over their laps. The children didn't mind but they were glad they didn't have far to go. With her things put away in her old governess's room she joined the family for brunch. As usual Katia out did herself; everything was scrumptious.

While they were out Stefan and Phillip had brought in the tree they had cut. They placed it in the large wooden base they had built. The base would keep it from tipping so the candles would remain upright and burn properly.

After eating, the children ran to the living room; but were stopped in their tracks. Everyone looked up and up at the big tree. "Stefan, how did you get it in here?"

"I was hard Kurt. I measured to be sure it would fit through the doors; it was a tight squeeze."

While the men attached the candle holders, Maria and the children began to make their decorations; even Katia and Isabel helped.

Maria had already cut the strips of paper whose ends were glued together to form long chains in colors of red, white and a light blue. They made garlands of popcorn and berries. Little objects were also wrapped in blue and silver paper and were made ready for hanging by attaching a small piece of yarn. They didn't get them all wrapped; the tree was so large it required many more than Maria had expected. They would finish tomorrow morning, Christmas Eve.

"Children look what I found in the attic. Gromi sent them a long time ago; I had to hunt for them. You know there isn't good light in the attic."

"What's in them, Father?"

"What did you ask about at the churches Christkindle store Brigitta?

"Is it a manger set?"

There were several boxes. Georg began to pull out large figurines; Mary, Joseph, several shepherds, a young boy holding a lamb, two cows, sheep of all sizes. In addition there was a donkey and a sheep dog. And last he took out the large crèche that had a place to attach the star and an angel.

Maria stood there with her jaw dropped. She had never seen a manger set and crèche this large and so delicately painted. "Captain this is beautiful. Where are we going to put it?"

"I think it belongs right in front of the tree. But we can't place it there until the tree is completely decorated."

"Your Father's right children, it's also late; way past your bedtime. I know you must be tired we had a busy day. You go get ready for bed. I'll come up and say goodnight."

"I'll come with your Fräulein."

Maria didn't come back downstairs. She and the Captain said their goodnights outside Marta and Gretl's bedroom. Each walked in separate directions; each was lost in their own thoughts. All this was so new for Maria, she thought, so this is a family Christmas. And Georg's heart was smiling.

Everyone was tired. Georg had decided to let his children sleep. Katia was preparing a brunch for the family. Maria and Georg sat in his study with a cup of coffee and a breakfast pastry.

"This is unusual Georg. You letting the children sleep in."

"Always a first time for everything Max."

One by one the children came down the stairs. They heard talking in their father's study. "I can't believe you let us sleep Father."

"As I told your Uncle Max, there's a first time for everything."

"Brunch is served." Katia had to get out of the way before she was trampled by the children. "I suppose that means you are hungry."

"Starved," was the word she heard from Kurt. Katia smiled all the way to the kitchen for the last plate of pastries.

They finished decorating the tree. It was time to place the manger set; after everyone had their opinion as to where everything was placed; they stood back in admiration. Quiet games and singing passed the time until the children were sent up to change for church. Maria did the same.

Georg saw her come down the stairs. Her Christmas dress was made of dark green satin and had a red cummerbund. "I love it Maria; an exceptional choice for Christmas."

"I thought so too Georg. I see you changed as well."

"My Christmas suit and tie Maria; I haven't felt like wearing it until now. It seemed most appropriate for this Christmas."

"And Max look at you; you're all fancy too." Maria straightened his pocket square in his suit jacket. "There Max, it's perfect."

"Thank you Maria."

They were standing outside Georg's study as the children came down. Each one dressed to perfection; beautiful Christmas dresses for the girls and even the boys had a mini pocket square in their coat pocket.

"Do we have to stand here until it's time to go?"

"No, we can sit in the living room and twiddle our thumbs."

Everyone understood that to mean, don't mess up your clothes. Finally the clock struck five; the hour they could leave.

"I'll bring the car around front Fräulein."

"Okay everyone, I'm sorry you must wear your capes; it might not be very cold now but it will be when we come home."

Max went with them, only to return to pick up everyone else. Georg had already asked Ralph to play chauffeur for the trip home.

They arrived at the church just as the other five children were arriving. "Everyone looks so nice; you are all very festive."

In the choir room they warmed up their voices and quickly ran through their songs. Liesl and Maria had practiced at the villa. They would begin the singing of _Silent Night_ as a duet before Maria would signal to the congregation to join them for the other verses.

The church was crowded with families; many had visitors from out of town. The children saw the large group; Maria could tell they were surprised to see so many people. She spoke quietly to them. "It seems everyone came to hear you sing."

Maria's words calmed them and put them at ease. The organist began the notes of the processional hymn, a favorite of young and old, _Angels we Have Heard on High._ They were smiling as they processed to their places.

Father Martin began the Mass with the special prayers of Christmas Eve. Before the reading of the Gospel the choir sang, _O Little Town of Bethlehem._ And right before the homily the four girls sang their song, _Jesus, Jesus, Little One._

Their sweet voices and the words of the song had most of the congregation with tears in their eyes. Even Georg's eyes glistened. He didn't expect it, Maria and the children had indeed kept it a secret. The congregation had heard; _Little Jesus let me rock you_ and then _We will serve you all we can, Son of God, Son of man._

The church was still but a subtle very quiet "aah" was heard from the congregation. The girls took their seat in the pew. Father Martin had to pause before he began his homily.

"Wow that was exceptional girls. God heard you; He's smiling right now." He waited for everyone to gather themselves; he began with the sign of the cross.

"Long ago God decided people on earth needed to learn about love. Tell me children, who in a family is the most loved person in the world?" No one spoke, then Sarah raised her hand. "A baby."

"That's right; you have a new baby in your home. Does your mama love your new brother?"

"Very much."

"Tell me, who first loved Jesus?"

"Mary and Joseph."

"That's right Brigitta. God brought His love down to earth in the baby Jesus. A pure love for us to take inside our hearts so we will love Him who sent us Jesus but also so that love can gather all the people on earth as one. The greatest gift He gave us was love. Amen."

The service concluded with prayers for the world. The choir and congregation sang together, _Joy to the World._ After communion was received by all the people, Father Martin gave the benediction.

Liesl and Maria sat on the altar steps. Liesl had her guitar and strummed the chords to the hymn which the congregation immediately recognized, _Silent Night._ They sang the first verse as a duet and then they stood aside and encouraged the congregation to sing along.

The altar candles were extinguished and Father Martin and the altar boys began to recess to the back of the church. Liesl and Maria sang the last verse as the congregation left in silence.

Once outside the church Father Martin once again heard all the complements about the children's singing. The families milled around for a long time, waiting for Maria and Liesl and the choir. Everyone stopped them and spoke to them. The temperature had dropped and everyone began to get chilled and headed for their cars; Maria and the others for the choir room.

Max stayed put; he stored another performance in his memory. Georg and Ralph joined him as they waited for the others.

"Marta, Gretl what a wonderful surprise; I can't believe everyone kept this from me."

"We wanted you to be surprised Father."

"It was a wonderful one Marta." His eyes caught Maria looking at him in with affection. If they could have; Georg and Maria would have kissed right then. They were both smothered in the warmth that one gets when you are in love.

Instead they divided up; some rode with Max, others with Ralph and the rest in the car with Georg and Maria.

Katia put the finishing touches on dinner. It wasn't a big meal; that would come tomorrow. They sat in the living room and played games for hours. Their Father had to remind them. "If you don't get to bed Father Christmas will never come."

He saw smiles from Friedrich and Liesl. He knew they really didn't still believe in Father Christmas. They pretended because of their younger siblings.

Maria and their Father had said goodnight to them in their rooms. Still the adults waited another hour before they played the role of Father Christmas. Maria had tip-toed to their rooms' one more time to be sure no one was being a snoop; all was safe.

The toys and gifts were brought down from the third floor hiding place. Maria and Isabel wrapped them in white, red or green tissue paper or one with a holly pattern. The men inserted the candles in the holders. The gifts were placed on either side of the tree.

When everything was in place, the adults stood back and admired the tree. Even without the candles lit it was beautiful. Maria put the baby Jesus in the manger.

One by one, the other adults said goodnight; leaving Georg and Maria all alone.

They were both lost in their own thoughts. "This has been a wonderful day; your children sang so well. And this is my very first Christmas Tree; and celebrating it with you the children is very special Georg.'

"It's special for me too Maria."

"Your children are amazing; they told me the only present they really wanted was for their Father to be truly happy. They love you Georg."

"They also love you and so do I." Maria held her breath. She wasn't sure she heard right. "Yes, Maria I love you and have almost since I saw you curtsying in this very room."

"I love you with all the love that is within me." His fingers touched Maria's chin. Maria was sure he was about to kiss her. She didn't panic or shy away; she had dreamed about this moment.

Georg whispered again, "I love you." He gently touched her lips with his. He released them only to give Maria her first real kiss. Georg heard her moan in pleasure. He kissed along her jaw and up her face to her temple and close to her eyes.

Maria instinctively put her arms around his back and fell against him. She was completely and totally his. She returned his whisper. "I love you Georg, with all my heart.

Georg embraced her close to him; her head rested on his shoulder. "My love, my darling Maria, I've dreamed of this moment."

"So have I, but my dream doesn't match they way I feel right now; a feeling so much more than I could ever dreamed. Oh, how am I going to get to sleep?"

"Maybe a little wine would help, would you like some?"

"Hummmn."

"Is that a yes?" Maria nodded. He guided her to the love seat. "Sit here Maria, I'll get it." A carafe of wine sat on a tray with small glasses. Georg filled them.

"Here Maria, sip it slowly." Together they sat and sipped their wine in silence; their hearts were full. Their relationship had gone to the next level; there was only one to go.

"I suppose we should go to bed. The children will be up early. Stefan and Phillip will light the candles when they get up. Come on, I'll walk you to the stairs." Georg helped Maria up and they walked like a couple walks; together with an arm around the other's waist.

Maria stood on the first step; making her almost as tall as Georg. She took his face in her hands; said those three special words "I love you" and kissed him. The first time she had ever kissed anyone. Georg lightly kissed her back. "Goodnight sweetheart, try to sleep."

"You too Georg." He watched her disappear down the hall.

Suddenly the villa was filled with love. Georg was prepared for tomorrow.

Maria was woken as she had been once before, to the chit-chat of voices outside her door. She was quickly out of bed to the door, which she opened. "Children, you need to sit on the steps and wait for me to get dressed."

"Hurry up Fräulein; we want to see if Father Christmas came."

"Be patient, I'm sure he came."

In another bedroom someone else had been awake for at least an hour, Georg. He was excited as his children. He went down the back stairs; walked past the living room. The doors were shut; but he could still smell the burning of wax candles. He knew Stefan and Phillip had lit them.

Then he heard whispering and looked up the front stairs. There his children sat waiting patiently. As soon as one of them saw him they came running down the stairs.

"Where's your Fräulein?"

"Right here Captain, your children woke me."

"I'm not surprised Fräulein."

The children stood outside the living room doors. "Can we go in now?"

Georg looked around and saw Isabel and Katia coming from the kitchen and Max from the back stairs; even Stefan and Phillip had finished their early chores. "Looks like every one is as anxious as you are children."

Georg surprised Maria. He started to sing _Silent Night;_ then motioned to everyone to join him. They stood outside the doors until they had sung all three verses; the children had added the harmony. As soon as they stopped, Georg looked at everyone but seemed to look specifically at Maria and said. "Merry Christmas everyone."

Everyone responded, "Yes, Merry Christmas." Georg opened the doors. They hurriedly went inside, only to immediately stop. There stood the tree in all its glory. The large silver star with its small candles flickering was as beautiful as the Star of Bethlehem must have been on the night the Savoir was born.

Everyone stood there with their mouths aghast; Marta and Gretl in particular. The tree was bigger and more beautiful than any in the past. Maria almost had the same look; mouth slightly opened; eyes large and didn't blink, only starred at the tree and all three of them stood very still.

Georg took it upon himself to break the trance. "Girls, Father Christmas came; let's see what he brought for you." Georg took Marta and Gretl by the hand. He sat on the floor with them. "Look Gretl, this one has your name printed right on top. "And Marta, I see your name on this one." He pushed a big box to her. "Who wants to go first?"

"Gretl can Father."

Gretl wasted no time tearing the paper which tore very easily. Maria had left the top unglued so it would be easy for Gretl. She reached into the box.

"My baby doll; look everyone her body bends and her eyes open and close."

"Is there anything else in the box?"

Gretl's little arm barely reached to the bottom. She finally reached the objects and pulled out four dresses and two pair of shoes.

"Oh goody, I can dress her. What did you get Marta?"

Georg encouraged Marta. "Go ahead tear the paper."

Brigitta and Kurt crowded closer. "That's a big box Marta, need some help?"

"Please Kurt."

Georg had loosened the glue sealing the box. Kurt had no trouble lifting the object out of the box for his sister.

"I got a dollhouse; it's so beautiful."

"There's something else Marta." Kurt handed her a large package wrapped in brown paper. Georg knew was in it.

"Marta, inside the wrapped paper package are all the furniture pieces and figurines."

"I can't wait to decorate my house." She looked at Brigitta. "Where's your gift?"

"I see it." Kurt handed it to Brigitta.

Georg had picked himself up off the floor and was standing next to Maria.

Brigitta tried to act like a believing child but Maria and Georg knew differently. She did get the one book she had asked for but had not expected the other; so her excitement was genuine. "Look I got the Velveteen Rabbit and the story of Doctor Doolittle. And what's in this box?

As she opened it an object fell out. Brigitta read, "The Beginners Book of Chess, wonderful I got a chess set. I've always wanted to learn how to play chess."

"Kurt, you're next."

Boys will be boys; he tore into the paper. The lettering on the box gave it away.

"I wanted an erector so bad; now I can build some of my designs and see if they are strong enough to stand by themselves."

"Louisa, this is your gift."

"Thank you Kurt."

She was more girl-like in tearing the paper off; but still she wasted time. She saw the journal first; she didn't let on she knew where it came from. The book was a real surprise; then she saw the envelope.

"Hey everybody, it's an invitation to a class by the author of the book." Louisa was really believably excited. "That last box must be yours Friedrich."

He could tell from the size of the box that he had gotten exactly what he asked for. He opened the top just to be sure. "It's a microscope everyone; now I can start trying to find a cure for scarlet fever."

Liesl didn't expect anything; her only request had been what they all asked Father Christmas to bring them. But her Father knew otherwise; "Liesl there's something for you."

Liesl saw the last present remaining under the tree. "But Father, I didn't…" Georg cut his daughter off. "Just open it Liesl."

She unwrapped a beautifully wrapped box. She opened it only to find a small jeweler's case. Liesl pushed open the top. She inhaled deeply as she saw a strand of white pearls. "Are these the ones Mama wore on her wedding day?"

"Yes they are; your Gromi sent them to me some time ago I thought today, Christmas Day, was the perfect time to give them to you."

Georg placed the necklace on his oldest daughter. He saw her tears. "Tears of joy are never hid; they reflect your joy in receiving such a special gift. Now I have one more gift to give. Maria, please sit right here, in your chair."

The children almost held their breath; they wondered what was happening; could it be true; would they get their most desired gift.

"Georg…"

"Please, Maria." She saw in his eyes what she had seen last night. His eyes pierced her all the way to her heart; confirming what she knew; she belonged to him and her life would never be the same.

Georg spoke in a commanding tone; he wanted to convince all his children that Father Christmas had indeed been there.

"Father Christmas left me a note."

The children inhaled deeply. "What did it say?" Brigitta asked.

"That all of you wanted the same gift and that I was the only person who could make that request come true." The children could barely contain themselves.

Georg sat on the stool he had positioned to the side of Maria's knees; so when he sat his legs touched Maria. He looked only at her; a steady gaze. Their eyes were level with each other; neither blinked nor shielded their gaze.

"Maria, there's only one thing I can do to fulfill their wish. Please place your left hand in mine."

Maria did as he asked; tears were whelping up in their eyes; Maria's more so than Georg's.

Georg looked even deeper into her eyes. "Maria, the children asked Father Christmas to bring them a mother." Maria swallowed hard trying not to cry.

"There's only one way to make that come true. Maria, may I have your hand in marriage?

The tears fell but Maria choked out her answer. "Yes Georg."

Georg smiled. "If you marry me you get these seven children too."

"I know. It's a packaged deal." Maria smiled back at him.

Georg held in his other hand his gift for Maria. "I place this ring on your finger as my promise to take you as my wife and as my children's mother. I love you Maria."

"I love you Georg."

They kissed as all who were present wiped their teary eyes. Georg kissed Maria's and she wiped away the small drops that appeared in his. Applause and cheers from all the adults broke the silence. The children juggled positions to be the first to hug and kiss them both.

"Fräulein Maria, may we see your ring?"

"Of course Liesl, we'll look together"

"It's so different Fräulein. Are those little stones our birthstones?"

"Georg, are they?"

"All seven of them will become your children Maria."

"Come on children; let's leave your Father and future Mother alone. They'll come to breakfast in a few minutes."

"Georg, you have given me so much for my first real Christmas celebration."

"And you, my darling, have filled this home with love – all that love God gave you – you have given it away to me, the children and to everyone."

**A/N:** The song, _Jesus, Jesus, Little One,_ is also known as the Rocking Carol. It was recorded by Julie Andrews on a Christmas album in 1960; a nice tidbit to know.


	12. First Steps

First steps

Maria wasn't ready to go to breakfast yet. She was sitting on the edge of her chair starring at her ring. Georg was still on the footstool in front of her.

"Georg I've never owned anything this expensive or beautiful in my life. Did the children really ask Father Christmas for a mother?"

"They did Maria. I saved all of their letters. I thought you might like to keep them in a remembrance box. They each wrote their own, even Gretl."

"I hope I can live up to their expectations."

"Maria, be yourself; neither they nor me expect you to be like Agathe. They love the person that you are."

"I love them Georg." She touched his face. "And I love you. When you blew your whistle the first time, I seemed to hear a call for help; a voice telling me to love you and I did. I didn't need to know you. I only knew I needed to love you."

"I like you learned that God has a plan for each of us. We may not know which fork in the road to take but we need to believe He will show us. There may be trials and tribulations but His path is made clear."

"You sound like the Reverend Mother."

"It's something I learned when I took instruction to join the Church. I didn't take the right path; so God sent me you, to help me make a u-turn. The children's singing was my u-turn and my apology to you was a new beginning. Are you ready to join everyone?"

"I am if you are."

"Let's go. I know they're anxious to see us." Georg pulled Maria to her feet. Arm in arm they walked to the dining room.

"Well, it's about time. I tried to keep some food out of Kurt's stomach."

"Thank you Max, Liesl you're sitting in my seat."

"I thought you might like to sit next to Father."

"Thank you Liesl, I most certainly do want the woman I will marry soon right next to me; so I can pinch her if she misbehaves."

"Georg, I don't misbehave, you do."

"See children, she's being trouble all ready; trouble that I love." Georg gave Maria an affectionate hug.

"Here Maria is a plate full of your favorites."

"Thank you Katia."

"I have one for you too Captain."

The questions began," when, where, will there be a party?"

"Children your Father just proposed; answers take time."

"We know Frau Schmidt. We want to hurry them along. We're tired of calling her Fräulein Maria. She's been our mother since the day we met her."

"Children, I beg to differ – a frog in my pocket and all those awful things you told me to do at dinner. And then to top it off – a pinecone to sit on."

"Your mother-to-be has a memory like an elephant – you better be careful children."

"Then, shall we say since the thunderstorm?"

"That's better."

After breakfast they returned to the living room. The candles were still burning; it was tradition to let them burn out.

Gretl named her doll Mary Elizabeth. Maria wondered how she came up with that name; she would ask her later. Maria watched her as she tried on all the dresses one at a time. She heard her talk to the doll. "Soon you need to take a nap Mary Elizabeth. Oh, you want me to rock you to sleep" Gretl sang the Jesus lullaby to her. Listening to her warmed Maria's heart.

Brigitta had her face in The Chess for Beginners book. Maria heard her call each chess piece by its proper name.

"Is it like checkers Brigitta?"

"Not really Friedrich, each piece moves differently."

Maria watched as brother and sister began to learn together.

"It says here the game can go on for hours but beginners should have a time limit and declare a winner by how many chess pieces each one has collected; the one with the most wins."

Maria watched Marta as she decorated each room of her dollhouse with the tiny furniture pieces. And Kurt was constructing a tower. Louisa was looking at her book and the invitation.

Maria walked over to her. "Do you like your gifts?"

"Oh yes Fräulein Maria; I can see the book will be very helpful. I can't believe the author is coming to Salzburg and I get to meet her."

"That is exciting Louisa."

Liesl couldn't keep her hands off her pearls. She thanked her Father many times.

Maria stood where she could see them all and whispered quietly. "Soon they will really be my children."

Georg came up beside her and slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "What do you see Maria?"

"A very happy family Georg," she laid her head against his shoulder. "Thank you; I finally have a real family."

"Yes Maria, a family that loves you."

Max got his wish. Later on that afternoon they sang for him. All the Christmas songs they knew; some in unison; some in three parts and some as solos. Maria even sang the Magnificat and another folk lullaby she knew, _The Virgin's Lullaby._

Katia's Christmas dinner was its self magnificent. They children played until sleepy eyes began to show; they had been up a long time. Maria helped them get ready for bed. She and Georg started a new tradition. They followed the short Advent Wreath service they had become accustom to; a verse or two from scripture and a prayer. Georg and Maria said goodnight to the older children then tucked Marta and Gretl in their bed.

They spent time in Georg's study before retiring. Once Isabel stopped to say goodnight so did the couple. Georg knew better.

Christmas night Salzburg had its first heavy snow, a perfect snow for making snowmen and snowballs – for "war."

When Kurt saw the snow, he begged his father and Uncle Max to go outside with him and Friedrich. Maria watched as they dressed. Isabel called them all "the boys," even Stefan and Phillip joined them. They had the best time.

"I think I'll venture out Isabel."

"I wouldn't Maria."

"Why not?"

"Shall I warn her girls?" No one said a word.

Maria already had on warm clothes; long sleeved top, a long wool skirt and a quilted jacket. She put on her cape; it wasn't snowing but the wind was blowing; she pulled the hood over her head. She went out the door leading to the veranda.

"Look Uncle Max, someone's invading our territory. Let's pelt them." They had no idea it was Maria. Multiple snowballs hit Maria in rapid succession; she turned so they would only hit her back. Luckily the snowballs that hit Maria were soft and simply spotted her cape with snow.

"Stop!" The warriors paused. They heard. "It's Maria."

"Maria didn't anyone warn you? No females allowed in the war zone."

"They tried but I didn't listen."

"Are you hurt?"

"Not at all, just white with snow."

"Boys, you and Uncle Max can make a snowman. I'm going inside."

The girls had been watching from a second floor window. They had seen it all. They hurried down the stairs.

They thought Maria would be angry – instead she was laughing. "The last time I was in a snowball fight, the girls won. We outnumbered the boys two to one."

"I suppose that means I shouldn't get in a snowball fight with you."

"That's right Georg. I throw a mean curve ball."

"Give me your cape Maria; I'll hang it up to dry. I need your jacket too Georg." They both handed them off to Isabel. "And I need to change, my trousers are wet."

Stefan and Phillip came in carrying some dry wood. They started a fire in the fireplace in the living room; they moved a few chairs and the loveseat to be close to it. Maria and Georg took full advantage of the loveseat.

"Fräulein Maria, have you started to plan your wedding?"

"Not really Louisa – the only thing I know, it will be after Easter. Easter is early this year so Lent is early. Getting married during Lent is frowned upon."

"Lent – I've heard of that but we've never really observed it."

"It's like Advent Liesl – a time of preparation and remembering. The number forty is used often in the Old Testament from Moses to Elijah. Then Jesus spent forty days in the desert. We have lots of time to find our own ways to observe Lent; about five weeks."

The day ended with some private time for the couple; not too private. The door to Georg's study was always wide opened.

The next morning, Maria paused outside Georg's study. She heard him on the telephone; she waited for him to finish.

"Good morning Georg."

"Good morning sweetheart."

Georg was immediately out of his chair giving his betrothed a loving embrace and kiss. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. I heard you on the phone. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but were you talking with James Lewis?"

"I have no secrets from you darling. As a matter of fact James did call me. I know Isabel told you what happened to Franz."

"Yes, that he suddenly decided to leave."

"He did, but not before leaving me a note. It seems the table outside my door is famous for people leaving their notes there."

Maria smiled rather coyly. "I guess I started something."

"Franz's note let me know he was leaving the villa. While you were in the hospital, things got very informal around here. Katia served meals out on the veranda often; she did all the serving. Franz probably felt he wasn't needed.

"I never understood Franz, I was always unsure of his allegiance – whether it was to Austria or Germany. James just told me he has been in Berlin hanging around Herr Zeller." Maria took a deep breath. Georg continued.

"The odd thing is that the intelligence on the ground in Berlin can't seem to decide whose side he is on. James says he's told Franz always seems to be looking behind him to see if he is being followed.

"He also told me that myself and everyone in the villa has invisible protection when ever we're in town; he doesn't want to take any chances; he knows Hitler and his evil ways."

"That makes me sad Georg; it means things are changing."

"I suppose you are right. We have a big change to make around here. You and I need to get married. The first thing we need to decide is where to be married. Normally a Baron would be expected to have a large wedding in a cathedral and have an open invitation to all of Austria."

"You're exaggerating Georg; all of Austria."

"Maybe a little, but all of Salzburg and if Herr Zeller was around he could attend. Since the Empire which bestowed my title of Baron is no more; I don't feel I need to honor those expectations."

"Then I think our parish church would be just the right size. I think we should go see Father Martin soon."

"Yes Maria, right after the first of the year. By the way, the children are going to beg you stay here until school starts. Would you consider it?"

"I expected it Georg. But now that we are engaged it's even more important that I move back to the cottage once school resumes."

"I know. I don't like it but I know you must."

Actually the couple didn't wait until after the first of the year to see Father Martin. Maria needed some more clothes from the cottage. Katia came along with them to clean our Maria's refrigerator. She found the cookie can empty.

"How long has this been empty Maria?"

Maria's laugh filled the cottage. "Not long Katia."

"That confirms what I know about you darling; you love cookies."

"Yes Georg, I suppose I'm making up for lost time; I had very few cookies as a child." Georg would wonder how Maria grew into the loving woman she was after having had a miserable childhood. He only knew he was extremely grateful for finding her.

Katia put a few things in Georg's car and walked back to the villa. Georg and Maria stopped by the rectory.

Catherine looked up as the door opened. "Georg, Maria this is a surprise."

"Catherine, is Father Martin available? We'd like to speak to him." Catherine didn't need to ask why, it was written all over their faces.

"Yes, I'll let him know you are here." She stepped away from her desk; his door wasn't shut tight. She opened it slowly. "Georg and Maria are here to see you."

Father Martin was right behind his secretary. "I was wondering when you two might come see me; come to my office.

"Have a seat, so have you finally discovered you are in love?"

Maria and Georg looked at each other in surprise. "Were we really that obvious?"

"Only to someone who marries people; what I see is invisible to most people. Although, I don't think this will be a surprise to your best friends Georg. I know Audrey knows and so do Eleanor and Isabel Isenhart. "Do you have a date in mind?"

"Saturday after Easter, if we may?"

"I can complete your instruction in January. Congratulations, I'm really happy for you. We'll meet again in two weeks; set a date and time with Catherine."

"Thank you Father, we'll see you in about two weeks."

The couple walked back to the car simply overjoyed; they had taken the next step to matrimony.

At dinner that night, Maria revealed the date. "What do you need me to do Georg?"

"Can you start on the guest list Isabel? I know we need to get the invitations made as soon as possible."

"You're right Georg; I know all your relatives and friends here in Salzburg. Do you have any to add?"

"Yes, a few of my navy friends."

"Maria, you and I need to look at some invitations and decide on the wording. I will get some samples from the engraver."

"I'm so glad you are helping me Isabel. This is all very new to me."

"I'm delighted Maria, you know that." She left the dining room to get started on the list. The children and Max left to play in the living room. Max was helping Brigitta learn how to play chess.

Georg and Maria were left alone in the dining room. "Maria, have you ever thought about trying to locate your brother?"

"It has crossed my mind. I don't know where to start."

"I have an idea Maria. I told you Bobby is an engineer; perhaps he may have heard of him? I thought I would call Bobby."

"I'd like that; we shouldn't be estranged."

Georg knew that the best time to reach Bobby was in the evening. He placed the call. I might as well tell him of my engagement to Maria. Bobby answered the phone and recognized Georg's voice.

"Is everything all right Georg?"

"Couldn't be better Bobby, I'm sure Rosemary knows all about my courtship with Maria."

Bobby couldn't help but laugh; "yes Katia has kept her informed."

"We're engaged."

"I'm glad for you; I've heard Maria is a wonderful woman. Is that what you called to tell us?"

"That's part of the reason; the other involves finding Maria's half-brother. He's an engineer like you. The last Maria knew, he was living in Vienna. I thought you might be able to track him down."

"His name Georg."

"Karl Kutschera, he's about ten years older than Maria, probably thirty-two or thirty-three."

"I'll ask around and let you know as soon as I learn anything. When's the wedding?"

"It's the Saturday after Easter; tell Alice to put it on her calendar. Everyone will get an invitation soon." They said their goodbyes; Georg placed the phone in its cradle. He had a good feeling Bobby was going to be successful.

Georg found Maria in the living room with everyone. "Children, I called Uncle Bobby to let him know that Maria and I are engaged." The children looked at their father but immediately returned to their playing. Maria knew that was really meant for her. She prayed Karl would be located.

Maria soon found she had four adopted mothers; Frau Schmidt, Eleanor, Audrey and Isabel Isenhart, who was called Belle. They were all best friends and were pleased to guide Maria into matrimony. Eleanor and Audrey were there for her questions, apprehensions and general female support. The two Isabels were the planners.

The real planning would begin after the children were back in school. Until then, Maria and Georg were full participants in the children's activities.

It snowed often during the children's holidays. The boys were always anxious to play in the snow. One day after a rather heavy snow had fallen; Georg decided the girls needed the opportunity to enjoy some winter time fun.

"Girls, can you locate the outerwear Gromi bought for you the year it snowed at her house?" Alice was not a woman who followed the idea of the day that girls shouldn't wear pants; she had bought them all ski attire.

It was Isabel who answered. "I do Georg. Girls come with me; they're in a room on the third floor."

The girls wasted no time. They came down stairs fully dressed for some outdoor fun. "I see you are ready. I need to find Maria some proper clothes."

It was Katia who volunteered hers. In no time everyone was dressed and waiting by the back door for Georg and Max. They had a wonderful time; gentle snowball fights and of course the building of a huge snowman. It was late; the sun had almost set.

"Will he still be there in the morning?"

"He should be; unless the snowman monster comes and tears it down."

"There's no snowman monster Father."

"Are you sure Gretl?" She looked at Maria who shook her head.

"My almost mother says you're teasing."

"Oh, she does. Maybe she needs some snow down her back."

"Don't you dare, Georg."

The children surrounded her. "We'll protect you Fräulein."

"I'm outnumbered." Georg raised his hands, a sign he gave up. "We better get inside, it's almost dark."

That wasn't their last adventure in the snow. There were many more opportunities. Phillip had found the skis in the storeroom and had them cleaned and polished.

"Maria, have you ever skied? Georg already knew her answer.

"Never Georg."

"I have a pair for you." Georg fastened the boots of the skis for Maria. "Here are your poles. Now stand there and wait for me." Georg quickly did up his boots.

"Watch me Maria, all you do is slide your skis along the snow and keep your balance with the poles." Maria, having been a tomboy was a quick learner.

"Perfect Maria, lets glide over to a small hill."

Maria did well on the first hill but she was not so lucky on the second one. She hit a bump and lost her balance. Her poles left her hands as she tumbled to the ground. Georg was close by and tried to reach for her but he lost his balance. The couple lay there in the snow; side by side.

Their laughter could be heard for miles. Georg couldn't resist; he kissed Maria until they both needed to stop and catch their breath. Once again they started to laugh.

"We're in quite a predicament Georg. Now how do we get up?"

Georg, being an experienced skier used his poles to help him stand. He came to Maria's aide and helped her up; right into his arms for another kiss. The children found them. They hid their smiles.

"It's almost dark Father. Shouldn't we be getting home?"

"Yes, Brigitta, we should."

The happy family traveled together back to the villa; where Isabel was watching for them at the back door. "Okay, out of those clothes right here. I don't need puddles all over the villa."

Everyone answered her, including Georg and Maria. "Yes mam." The children ran upstairs to change into dry clothes; even with skiwear your clothes still get a little damp. Maria and Georg did the same.

After an active day outside the children were ready for bed earlier than usual. Maria and Georg had more time to spend alone in his study.

Maria was concerned about a conversation she had had with Brigitta. She relayed her concern to Georg.

"Georg, where did the children get the idea they weren't coming to the wedding or the reception?"

"I can only assume Elsa made some remark that Brigitta may have over heard. Elsa did talk rather loudly on the phone. Don't worry, darling I'll reassure them; there's no way they wouldn't be there."

"I told them that but hearing it from you will put an end to such nonsense."

Maria yawned. "Tired darling?"

"Must be, we had an active day."

Georg walked her to the stairs; they kissed goodnight, not once but three times.

"Sleep well Maria."

"I think we will both sleep well, goodnight Georg."

In the morning Gretl ran to a window looking out on the veranda. She was a pleased as could be to find Mr. Snowman still there. She ran downstairs, still in her night gown, right into her Father's study.

"Something wrong Gretl?"

"No Father, come with me." She took her Father's hand and led him to the veranda door. "Take a look Father."

Georg cracked open the door. "See Father, no snowman monster took our snowman away."

"I suppose that means your Fräulein was right and Father was wrong."

"No, it means you're a big tease."

"Now who told you that?"

"Uncle Max."

Maria heard it all; she started to laugh. She couldn't help it. "You are Georg."

They didn't kiss in front of Gretl; they simply held loving looks. "Come on you; let me help you get dressed." Maria threw Georg a kiss as she walked away.

God, how can I ever thank you for Maria. I never thought I would be this happy and content ever again.

Today was Saturday and still enough snow was on the ground for another adventure at skiing. The children were still enjoying their Christmas presents. And there was plenty of singing.

Sunday December 30th was like all the other Sundays. The only difference was the choir didn't prepare a special song. That didn't mean they didn't sing. They all sat together in the first two pews; with their families behind them. Father Martin could hear them singing all the carols loud and clear; he acknowledged them before he began his homily.

A homily that told them about Christmas at the orphanage; "I know each of you contributed your extra toys to them. There was more than enough for the children. I visited again yesterday; they played with their new toys but they also traded toys so everyone had an opportunity to experience the same fun. Everyone seemed to have learned Jesus' message of sharing. Now let's stand and sing _Joy to the World."_

The next day was New Year's Eve. It wasn't a special day for the family; no party just plenty of family fun. There was one thing that was always done on this day. The Christmas Tree came down.

"Do we have to take it down? It's still pretty."

"That may be Marta, but it's beginning to loose its needles. Let's take all the strings of popcorn and berries and put them on the trees outside for the birds and squirrels."

"I like that idea Fräulein Maria."

"I thought you would. Now we need to be careful so we don't loose too much popcorn or berries."

Maria helped the children unwrap the tree. The strings were put in a pile by the door leading to the veranda.

Everyone dressed to go outside and help. Gretl saw the snowman. She patted what was left of it. "I know you don't last forever snowman; we'll build your brother the next time it snows."

While Georg helped the children put the garlands around the trees out back, Stefan and Phillip took down the tree. When the children came back in they noticed the mess. "I see you were right Fräulein Maria; look at all the needles."

Katia and Isabel cleaned up the mess; the glass ornaments were safely packed away; the candle holders were in their boxes. The only thing remaining was the Crèche. It had been moved to a corner by the fireplace; the Wise Men were still a few days behind. Gretl and Marta moved them closer each day.

After attending Mass for the Holy Day that comes on January first, the family went into town. They would spend one last day at the Christkindle marketplace. Most of the shops were gone but all the eating places remained.

Musical groups still performed. They stopped and listened to a choir; soon they were singing along. The director noticed and invited the children to join them as he did others. They made beautiful music. People stopped and listen.

The choir director heard Maria sing. "Are you a trained singer?"

"Never a lesson sir; I love to sing."

He acknowledged the children. "Is this your choir?" Maria didn't know how to answer him. "They're part of a larger choir."

"They are very good; I have never heard such good harmony from voices that young."

Max recognized the director of the group. He was a talent scout like himself. Max was a little leery of his intentions. Max put that information aside to enjoy the time spent at the marketplace.

Their first destination was a place for lunch. "Where do you want to eat?'

Georg heard three or four responses; the one he chose was his and Maria's favorite. There was even a choral group singing in the big tent. They ate and enjoyed the music.

They had dessert at Max's favorite sweet shop. They each had a piece of cake along with three small pieces of Austrian chocolate. Maria and Georg went across the plaza and got a cup of their favorite orange mulled tea; enjoyed with a not too sweet cookie.

The sun had almost set on a beautiful day; the family headed for home. "Gretl, I think you may get your wish to build another snowman. I see snow clouds in the distance."

"I hope so Father. I like building snowmen and decorating their bellies and faces."

"I know you do sweetie."

The family had another couple of days playing in the snow. They took full advantage because school would start on Monday.

The first Sunday of the new year was also Epiphany; the celebration of the Wise Men finding Jesus. Maria had prepared the children to sing _We three Kings_, a song they all knew. School started tomorrow and choir practice would resume on Wednesday.

Much to the children's displeasure Maria moved back to the cottage that Monday. Maria would spend no evenings in the cottage. She was always picked up with the children and had dinner with the family and saw to it they went to bed on time. Max became their permanent escort when Georg drove Maria back to the cottage.

Isabel Isenhart, Belle, had taken responsibility for helping plan the wedding reception. She called the villa one afternoon to speak to Maria. "Maria, Isabel told me the number of people who would be coming to the reception. The villa isn't big enough. I want you to come see the room at the Bristol hotel that I use a lot for receptions. Can I pick you up at ten?"

"I have no other plans. Georg has a class to teach." Belle confirmed that she would be at the cottage at ten.

The car arrived right on time. "Maria, the chef has set up a tasting party."

"A tasting party? Tell me about it."

"The chef has prepared a sample of the luncheon menu. He always wants to be sure the bride gets exactly what she wants."

Thomas stopped outside the Bristol Hotel. The doorman opened the car door for the ladies. "Belle, Chef Johan is waiting for you upstairs."

"Thank you, Fred."

"This way Maria, we'll use the stairs; the reception room is on the second floor."

"Belle," Johan took her hand for a kiss. "It's been awhile."

"Yes, Johan it has, please meet Georg's fiancée."

Johan greeted Maria the same way. "Are you ready to taste my selections?"

"Yes, Belle tells me I might have a difficult time deciding."

"Let's get started; I have two soups for you try; several types of smoked meat wraps; also greens with three different dressings. After you have made your selection, I will bring out the poppy seed dumplings and the Wiener Schnitzel."

When Maria finished she had selected the Alpine Mushroom Soup with cheese Spaetzles, little boiled bits of dough made with fine grated cheese floating on top. Salad greens served with a strawberry vinaigrette dressing and trays of multiple kinds of smoked meats. A small serving of Wiener schnitzel and dumplings with in season vegetables was the main luncheon selection. To cleanse the guests' palate a light wine would be served before small pieces of Sacher Torte and Linzer Torte were presented to the guests with their choice of hot tea or coffee.

"Thank you Johan, everything was excellent; I ate so much I don't need lunch."

"Here are enough of the tortes to take home and share with Georg's family."

"Thank you so much; the children will be delighted."

Thomas had come back for the ladies. He was waiting in front of the hotel.

"I'll have Thomas dropped you off at the villa Maria. You can visit with Isabel until Georg get's home."

Belle directed Thomas around back. She knew Isabel and Katia would probably be in the kitchen. "Thank you Belle for all your help."

"I enjoy it Maria, you know that; next time it's wedding cake selection and a trip to see the florist. I'll call you."

Maria stood and watched them drive away; she thanked God for giving her four adopted mothers.

"Look Katia."

"What do you have there?"

"Enough Sacher tortes and Linzer tortes for everyone."

"You'll be thanked by everyone; especially Max."

"I know."

Georg arrived home within the hour. He found Maria in the living room playing the guitar. He waited for her to finish her song; he loved to hear her sing. She knew he was there; she had seen him out of the corner of her eye; she didn't startle when he spoke.

"Did you like the reception room; and what about the food darling?"

"The room was perfect and the food out of this world. Chef Johan gave me enough tortes to bring home."

"His tortes are very good; I'm sure they will be a hit with Max and Kurt."

Maria got up and went over and initiated a kiss; something she was doing more and more. "I have some news for you."

"What kind of news?"

"Bobby located your brother. He gave me his address in Vienna. Is there anything you want Bobby to do?"

Maria took a deep breath. "I'm not sure; let me think about it."

Maria did think. She decided to write her brother a letter.

Karl,

It's me, Maria. I know this is a total surprise. It's been a long time, too long. I hope you are well, I am doing very well. Let me tell you some very improbable news.

I'm not sure you knew that I entered Nonnberg Abbey Convent shortly after I graduated from the School for Teachers. When I came there, I wanted to thank God for all He had given to the world.

But I was not prepared for the lack of freedom; to talk, to sing or whistle whenever I wanted; nor to go to the mountains which you know I always have loved. They were my only escape from you know who. I was always in trouble with the Sister of Novices.

The Reverend Mother sent me to be a governess for seven children. Children whose mother had died almost four years ago and whose father still had a grief filled heart.

I know you don't attend church, but I'm sure you remember Mother Anika telling you about God's plan for us.

My point is, God's plan for me was to give me the opportunity to fall in love – yes Karl in love. I'm engaged to the children's father. You may recognize his name, Captain Georg von Trapp. Yes the very Captain who was decorated with the Maria Theresa Cross for bravery as a submarine commander in the Great War.

Karl, I want to see you and tell you the whole story and have you meet everyone. I'd like to see you before our wedding on April 6th.

Let me know soon, like I told Georg I don't want to be estranged.

Love, Maria

PS: I live in a cottage by the church. This is the address to the von Trapp Villa; 51 Aigen, Salzburg Austria. Georg will be watching for your letter.

Maria carefully wrote Karl's address on the envelope. She found Georg in his study. "I decided to write Karl a letter. Can you mail it for me?"

"You sound a little apprehensive."

"I'm not sure how he will react."

"Maria, something tells me he's going to be very excited. He's older now; everything is in the past."

"That's a good way to look at things, thank you Georg." The couple kissed more than once.

They both heard a "Hummmn" from the doorway. "Hi Max, you caught us."

"I did and it's enjoyable to see. I was told to find you Maria. Seven children want to sing."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming."

Mail was transported from Salzburg to Vienna via train. It had been five days. Georg was sure Karl had received Maria's letter. He kept a close watch for a letter from Karl.


	13. Karl

Karl

Maria tried to keep busy while she waited for a reply from Karl. It was still early in the morning. She had just returned from the church; every priest in the Catholic Church was required to celebrate Mass once a day and most do it first thing in the morning. Maria had attended often since she had moved to the cottage; she resumed attendance when she moved back after the children returned to school.

She was sitting at the café table enjoying a cup of tea and a pastry. A knock on her door caused her to almost jump out of her seat. No sooner had she put her hands to her chest, a self-protection instinctive response, she heard. "Maria it's me Audrey."

Maria immediately got up and opened the door. Audrey continued. "I hope I didn't scare you."

"A little, I'm fine."

"Isabel called me. She wanted to know if Alfred could drive you to the villa. She has some sample invitations for you to look at."

"Let me finish my tea. I'll take the pastry with me." Maria put her cup in the sink to wash later. She put on her cape and went with Audrey to her car.

Alfred had already met Maria. He was an older man; had been with the Bittingers for years. He greeted Maria. "At your service Fräulein; is the von Trapp villa your destination?"

"Yes Alfred, my presence has been requested."

It was a very short ride; Maria could have easily walked. But she knew Georg forbade it. "Around back Fräulein?"

"Yes, thank you."

Isabel was there waiting. "Will she need a ride home?"

"No Alfred, but thanks for asking."

"Come to the living room with me Maria. I have everything on the little desk in there."

They sat together and perused the invitation samples. "First thing we need to do is decide on the script style." Maria saw a variety from the simple to the very ornate. Immediately she removed the two extreme samples. She was looking for something simple but beautiful; there were four remaining. The one she liked the best was a simple italics font which was a lot like Maria's best handwriting.

"This one Isabel; it's perfect."

"It's my favorite too Maria. Now we need to decide on the words of the invitation."

Most wedding invitations refer to the parents, usually the brides, but often both; theirs was an invitation from the couple themselves. This was the wording selected:

Maria Augusta Kutschera and Georg Johannes von Trapp

request the honor of your presence to

witness their marriage

Saturday April sixth

twelve noon

Saint Michael's Roman Catholic Church

17 Aigen, Salzburg Austria

Reception to follow at the Bristol Hotel's Princess Room

Maria had written it in her best handwriting. "Maria, this is almost exactly like the engraving font. How did you do that?"

"I learned from a teacher in secondary school; she tried to get everyone to learn. I was the only one to get a perfect score."

"I can see why. You should address the envelopes. There's plenty of time. The invitations won't be ready for a week. You could do a few each day. I already have the box of envelopes. You can take it back to the cottage along with the list of invitees."

"It would be better to do at the cottage. I'll be able to concentrate better."

"Concentrate on what darling?" Maria didn't startle at Georg's voice. She had been expecting him; she knew the class he was teaching at the university over.

"Addressing the envelopes for our invitations; come read it."

"I see you used our middle names."

"Yes, Augusta was my mother's name. I think she would like it. And I thought to be matching I should use yours; I knew you didn't want to use Baron."

"That's fine. Did you write this Maria?"

"I did. I learned how in secondary school."

"So you will address the envelopes at the cottage where you will have peace and quiet. Something we don't have around here starting at three-thirty each day."

"That's right, I'll do a few each day and by the time the invitations are ready I will have them done. When I finish Isabel and I can prepare them for mailing."

"Okay, enough talking. Now may I have a kiss?"

"You may have couple."

"Good, I've been deprived."

"I can't believe you two. You're worse than young people."

"That's alright Isabel. We like being worse." The couple watched as Isabel left shaking her head. Georg got his request.

"What's next Maria?"

"I think we need to see Reverend Mother."

"Remember, we meet with Father Martin on Thursday. Maybe we could go to the Abbey first?"

"Good idea Georg."

"Max could bring you to the Abbey. He can probably find something to do until he picks up the children. I'll come straight from the university."

"Sounds like a plan; do I hear voices, lots of voices."

"The children are home."

The next few days passed quickly. Wednesday was the return of choir practice. The children were really excited. Maria had already selected several new songs for them to learn.

Max came to the cottage around twelve-thirty to pick up Maria and deliver her to the Abbey. He only had to wait a few minutes for Georg to arrive.

"Been waiting long Max?"

"Not at all Georg; your betrothed is safely delivered. See you back at the villa. No I won't forget the children."

Georg chuckled as he drove away. "You know Georg; I don't know what we would do without him."

"Yes, you're right Maria."

Georg rang the bell. Maria was waiting in front of the gate. She was spotted by Sister Margareta. "Maria, Maria, you look radiant." Georg came into her view. "I see why. Come, come, the Reverend Mother just went to her office."

They took the turret staircase to the top. Sister Margareta knocked rather firmly on the office door. Reverend Mother responded with the familiar, "Ave."

"We have visitors."

"Who Sister?"

"You'll see."

She motioned to Maria. "This is a surprise. Look at you two; the epitome of happiness. Is it what I think?"

"Yes, Reverend Mother, true happiness; we're going to be married."

Sister Margareta had not left. "How wonderful!"

"Yes, wonderful indeed; you found God's plan Maria."

"We both found God's plan. At first we were on opposite ends of a path but we met in the middle and our lives were transformed."

"Very good analogy, Captain."

"When Maria?"

"April sixth at St. Michael's Church."

"I'll see if I can get the Bishop's permission to attend, if I may?"

"Yes, yes, any of the sisters are welcomed; I'll send an invitation."

"Maria, you're going to need your certificates. The Bishop helped me track them down when you first came to us. Father Martin will need to see them."

"I never thought about them; we're on our way to see him. Thank you."

"Come back anytime Maria; bring the children along."

"I will Reverend Mother, thank you again."

The couple departed after proper salutations. They didn't meander; they only had a few minutes to get to the church.

Father Martin was waiting; his door was opened. "I hope we're not late Catherine."

"You're right on time; go on in."

"Your happiness still shines."

"The Reverend Mother said the same thing. She gave me my certificates. She said you would need them."

"She was right Maria. I only need to record the dates and place of your Baptism and Confirmation. I'll give them back for you to keep. Georg, I know you have yours; stop by anytime with them."

Father Martin gave a short discourse on the sanctity of marriage. "I don't really need to tell you all I tell young couples. You Maria are schooled in the church and you Georg received the instruction years ago.

"I know you both take the commitment faithfully and seriously. In second marriages involving children, it's important for you Maria to find a way to be their mother but still respecting their feelings for their birth mother."

"Yes, I know Father. The older children and I have already had that conversation."

"That's good to hear. You and those children already have a mother-child relationship. I've never seen anything like it."

"You're right Father. They do think of Maria as their Mother. They can't wait to be able to call her mother."

"That's why Georg gave me this special engagement ring." Maria put her hand on his desk so he could see it.

"The children's birthstones Georg?"

"Yes, they are."

"A lovely idea, let's meet one more time, preferably before Lent begins; a short meeting to review the ceremony."

"We'll se a date with Catherine. Have a good day Father."

"Same to you both." He watched them walk away; admiring their happiness.

Everyone was home when the couple got there. All but the older three were in the living room. Max and Brigitta were playing chess. Kurt was building. Gretl was singing to her doll and Marta was playing with her dollhouse. Georg decided the living room would be its permanent location.

The others joined them as they finished their homework. Liesl and Louisa were always interested in the wedding plans.

"How are the wedding plans coming along?"

"Well, the envelopes for the invitations are almost all addressed; your Father and I went to see the Reverend Mother today. I hadn't realized I would need my Baptismal and my Confirmation certificates. You see girls; I never had them but Reverend Mother had to locate them to allow me to enter the convent. Then we saw Father Martin. He reminded me that I need to be your mother but always help you to remember your birth mother."

"We know that Fräulein. What's next?"

"Buying my wedding gown, Eleanor is taking me to the dress shop in the morning."

Georg heard. "Perfect Maria, maybe we could meet for a late lunch; I'll be done with my class." Georg had been engaged by the University to teach a history class.

"Yes, Eleanor told me she was meeting Harold; maybe we could go together?"

Georg really wanted to be alone with Maria but he knew that may raise eyebrows; so he agreed.

Eleanor was right on time; Lawrence dropped them off outside the dress shop. He waited to be sure they were safely inside.

Hazel was waiting for Maria; she had a dressing room full of gowns for her. "Come on Maria; come see my selections for you."

"Hazel, there are so many. I don't even know where to begin."

"Let me show you my favorites. April is still going to be cool; so I suggest a gown with long sleeves. And I know you Maria; there's nothing frilly or lacey in my selections. All of them have clean lines; are simple, form-fitting and beautiful."

Maria shook her head as she laughed. "You know me too well." She started to look through the gowns. Maria quickly found her favorite.

The dress matched her personality. It had a diamond made of shiny satin sewn at the waistline which accentuated Maria's tiny waist and the crape satin fell softly to the floor forming a brush-length train in the back. The long fitted sleeves closed above the wrists with six buttons and loops. The bodice was beautifully draped and it joined the top of the diamond at the empire waist line. It was accentuated with a gently rolled collar.

Eleanor who had stepped out for a moment to take a phone call from Harold, confirming their lunch plans, returned to see Maria fully dressed.

"Maria, it's simply elegant; turn around for me."

"Do you really like it?"

"Oh yes Maria and so will Georg."

Maria put her hands to her face. "Look what you did; I'm almost red from my blush." Hazel wasn't surprise; Maria was very shy. She chose not to say or do anything to make her blush even more; so she changed they subject.

"Maria, this is the short veil; this simple holder can be embellished by the florist with Edelweiss if you desire."

"Yes, Edelweiss the song has special meaning for me and Georg."

"Go on Maria, tell us."

"One evening the children asked me to ask their Father to sing for them. After some gentle coaxing, he took the guitar from me and sang Edelweiss to all of us. His singing took my breath away; and his eyes seemed to look into my heart that evening. I felt different and now I know what it was; we were beginning to fall in love."

"That's how it happens sometimes; a completely unexpected moment."

"Now this piece of tulle is the longer train; it's not cathedral length, it is chapel length. It goes over the wreath and is attached with special clips. Do you like it?"

"It's overwhelming; all of this is very new to me. I never dreamed of being a bride."

"Never Maria?"

Maria shook her head as tears whelped up in her eyes. Again Hazel changed the subject. "Just think Maria, your dress requires no alterations. That's a first for me. Let me help you undress. I understand you and Eleanor have a lunch dates."

The ladies had no more than stepped out the door when they spotted two gentlemen coming their way. "We thought you ladies needed an escort to lunch."

"Thank you Georg, how sweet of you." The men took their lady's arm and escorted them to the restaurant down the street.

"Were you successful Maria?"

"Very and you know, no more questions."

"Yes, the wedding gown is a highly coveted secret." Any further discussion about her gown was definitively stopped. They had arrived at the restaurant. The couples were escorted to a private table in the back.

Harold had finished his work for the day. Georg felt they needed to get home to rescue Max who was with the children. The two couples said goodbye.

"I wonder what mischief Max and the children have been into Maria."

"Oh probably the usual – eating sweets and singing."

The girls asked Maria about her gown. "Mum is the word girls. I'm keeping it a surprise for everyone. I'll only tell you it is white." The entire living room filled with laughter.

"That's a clever answer Maria. Do you know what you and Belle are doing next?"

"I'm not sure she said she would see me in the morning."

Belle did come to the cottage the following morning. Maria saw her arrive. "What do you have Belle?"

"Books full of wedding cake pictures for you to see."

Maria never thought that selecting a wedding cake would be so difficult. "Maria, Isabel tells me there with be about fifty or seventy-five people coming to the reception. It depends on how many of their children will come along."

"So that's what this number means beside each cake design; the number it will feed."

"That's right. It doesn't need to be exact. If I know the von Trapp children, they will enjoy having leftovers."

"Not just the children but Max too."

Maria wanted an all white cake; white batter and frosting with three tiers. The small top tier would be covered in candy roses and Edelweiss flowers with just enough green to make the flowers pop.

"I think that will be lovely Maria. Tomorrow we'll go see the florist."

There was a knock at her door. "Must be Max, Belle." Maria opened it. "It's Thomas too."

"Perfect timing gentlemen; let us get our capes on. Burr it's cold and windy." The ladies parted company. Maria found a seat in back with all the girls except Brigitta who was up front with the two boys..

"Did everyone have a good day?"

"Some of our friends heard us sing on New Years day; everyone told us we sound like a professional group. Do you think so Fräulein Maria?"

"I'm prejudiced children; but I agree with them."

"Do you think we're good enough to sing in the festival?"

Max answered Liesl. "You bet you are; as good as any group." They were home so there was no more discussion. Max and Maria both stored the conversation away in their minds.

The next day Maria and Belle went to see the florist. Everyone knew Belle. "Good morning Belle, I see you have someone with you."

"Yes, Walter, please meet Georg's fiancé."

"Pleased Maria," she received another kiss on her hand. She was beginning to smother her blush after gentlemen greeted her. "I hear you like native plants."

"Yes, you heard right. I've spent a lot of time up in the mountains."

"I bought some pots from the hot-house for you to look at."

"Walter, you have so many. How am I ever going to pick?"

"Let me show you the combination I thought would be perfect for you. I could make a small bouquet for each table with these."

He showed Maria; Alpine carnations in a deep red-pink; Alpine Roses which have bell-shaped flowers in pinkish-red and finally Gentians which are trumpet-shaped flowers in deep blue or azure. And of course each bouquet would be mingled with the white of Edelweiss.

"What do you think Maria?"

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful."

"The one for the head table will be slightly larger. Now what did you want for your bridal bouquet?"

"White roses and Edelweiss."

"And you fiancée's boutonnière?"

"A white rose entwined with Edelweiss."

"Anything else Maria?"

"I'm still trying to decide; I'd like Liesl to have a bouquet. But if have one for her I feel I should have something for the others."

"What about a miniature of yours for Liesl and small bouquets of white carnations for the other girls."

"I think they would like that; and a carnation for each of the boys and Uncle Max."

"Is anyone giving you away?" Maria wasn't expecting that question. A flash thought crossed her mind, Karl. She hadn't told anyone about contacting him.

Walter noticed her reluctance to say. "I'll make an extra just in case."

Belle also let it pass. She knew Maria was keeping a secret. "Time to go Maria, your children will be waiting for you." Max knew Belle and Maria had gone to florist shop this afternoon and that Lawrence would bring Maria to the villa when they finished.

He drove around to the kitchen door. Belle reminded her; "we still need to select a music group. Saturday morning, we'll go listen to rehearsals. Maybe Max would like to come along. He has a good ear."

"A wonderful idea Belle, he will be so pleased."

As Maria entered the kitchen she heard the children's chatter as they walked away. "They stopped for cookies and juice before going to do their homework. There are some in Georg's study. He's waiting for you."

Maria was intrigued, not over the cookies but because Georg was waiting for her.

"It came, Maria." He handed her a letter addressed to her; in a definite man's handwriting and the postmark was Vienna. She knew.

"Would you like to be alone Maria?"

"No Georg, please sit with me."

Maria carefully loosened the flap; she took out the letter and opened it. Georg could see the paper shake. He decided to keep quiet. Maria quickly scanned the letter.

Georg saw her smile; his interest was aroused. Maria started to read out loud.

"Wow Maria, I'm excited for you. Now I know – last summer I was in Salzburg on business. I saw you and the children. They were all wearing clothes made from the same material." Georg and Maria both had one of those giddy smiles. Maria continued.

"I knew you weren't their mother. I remarked to my friend. 'Those children certainly are happy.'

"Another day I was having lunch outside of Winkler's Café. We heard singing. My lunch guest told me to look up. You were on the walkway above us; we could tell the children were having the best time and their singing was noticed by everyone. Someone remarked, 'they must be practicing for the Festival.'

"Then I heard you speak. I thought I was dreaming but now I know it really was you. God's plan Maria?

"Now, to answer your question. Yes, I will be in Salzburg next week. I want to have dinner with you and your fiancée, Monday, seven o'clock at the Bristol."

"Enough for now, see you soon, Karl."

Maria looked at Georg and together they echoed Karl, "wow."

"So he saw my children dressed in drapes."

"They made an impression."

"No kidding, it's not everyday seven children are dressed in old drapery material."

"Good use of perfectly good material."

"If you say so, are you excited?"

"Very much – I'm going to be like the children waiting for Father Christmas."

"Are you going to tell them."

"Not yet, maybe the day we have dinner with him." Maria reached for a cookie and started munching on it.

"Going to spoil your dinner."

"Never Max, one or two will never spoil my appetite. By the way, I need your help."

"Mine?"

"Belle and I are listening to music groups for the reception Saturday morning. We thought you would be a big help."

"You can count on me."

Saturday morning Belle and Maria accompanied by Max found themselves in the rehearsal studios of several small party musical groups. They started at different times so they were able to listen to all of them. Maria was attracted to a group that started their rehearsal with folk music.

Maria whispered to Max. "Do you think they know the Laendler?"

"Probably, I've heard them before, they are very talented." When they stopped Max suggested they speak to them.

"Louie, I…" Max was cut off. "Max, what brings you here?"

"My good friend Georg von Trapp is marrying this lovely woman in April. She's looking for a group for the reception."

"I heard you playing some folk songs. Do you know the Laendler?"

"Sure do Fräulein."

Belle took over the discussion. "Are you booked for April 6th?"

"No, we're not."

"You are now. The reception is at the Bristol; I'd like to have music playing as the guests wait for Georg and Maria. Maybe start around one o'clock."

"Belle, you know me. Louie and my group are at your service." Belle knew things she needed to discuss with Louie later; first dance, Father and daughters' dances; Maria and her new sons' dances; and of course the all important Laendler.

The children only had reading to do for homework on Saturday afternoon. It didn't take them long before everyone was in the family room.

Maria had to hide her feelings; she really was nervous about seeing Karl. She had also been thinking about the best way to tell everyone that she and Georg were eating out tonight. Maria waited until the last possible moment; she knew she had to get dressed. A few of her things were still in her old room; including her rose colored suit.

She found Katia and Isabel in the kitchen. "Katia, you will have two less for dinner tonight."

"Who's not going to be here?"

"Georg and me; an old acquaintance is in town. We're having dinner with him."

Maria could see their confused and worried faces.

"Who Maria?"

"I can't tell you now, but it's good." Maria really was sure it would be very good.

"Are you going to tell the children?"

"The same thing I told you. Liesl may wonder but she will have to wonder."

The children were surprised but didn't question them. She suspected they were pleased Max would be there; he would let them have seconds or maybe thirds on dessert.

Neither dressed formally; Maria was in her favorite suit and of course Georg was in a regular suit as well. It was not extremely cold; Maria wrapped her black shawl around her.

Georg and Maria left by six-forty. They didn't want to be too early nor late.

"Are you nervous Maria?"

"Not really, I think we are both ready for a true brother-sister relationship."

"I think so too. Look a parking place right in front, how nice."

Maybe Maria wasn't nervous but she still clung to Georg's arm. It had been about seven years since she had seen him. Regardless, she knew she would recognize him. The doorman opened the door.

"Good evening Captain, Fräulein, your party is waiting for you in the sitting room to your right."

Karl saw her first. "It was you; my little sister has grown up." Karl didn't kiss her hand, he kissed her cheek.

"Karl, my fiancé, Georg."

"Most pleased to meet you," the men shook hands. "Your name comes up quite often, more so since you have been lecturing and now that you are teaching at the university."

Karl was interrupted by the maitre' d. "Your dining room is available now. Would you and your guests like to be seated?"

"Of course."

"This way please."

"Are you drinking wine now Maria?"

"Not a lot; Georg and I have found we both like mulled orange tea; it doesn't contain a lot of alcohol."

"One of my favorites too."

The waiter poured the wine. He had heard Maria; he didn't fill her glass full. They sipped their wine and ate off of a tray of hors d'oeuvres.

"I'm curious. How did you find me?"

"Through my late wife's brother, Bobby Whitehead, he's also an engineer in Vienna.

"I see. I don't remember ever meeting him. He must have seen my address in Society of Engineers directory. It doesn't matter. I'm glad he found it for you Maria. Now tell me something. Why were the children all dressed in outfits made from the same fabric?"

"Go ahead Maria; I don't mind you telling the story."

Maria told Karl a very kindly story about how the old drapes from her room became play clothes for the children. "I understand better now, why Georg was so stern with the children. Loosing your navy and then your wife can be very disruptive to a relationship with your children when each one reminded Georg of her.

I learned to speak my mind to my guardian; I would tell people whatever I thought or felt. The Reverend Mother tried to tell me I was only being honest. But it got me into a lot of trouble with the Sister of Novices."

"Karl, she took command of a very heated discussion; I couldn't stop her. Then I heard singing coming from the villa; she told me it was my children. I walked away ready to blow my top; singing reminded me of singing with Agathe. I stood at the door and listen and God touched my heart. And to use an old cliché, the rest is history.

"In the end I could not save Maria from a terrible accident; one that put her in the hospital, unconscious for days. My heart already belonged to your sister. I wasn't sure of where her heart was; did she still want to take her vows or could she find it in her heart to love me. You know the answer."

"Perhaps it was supposed to happen that way Georg. Maria, I did listen to Mother Anika. Just didn't believe it when I was younger."

They finished dinner. Coffee and dessert had been served.

"How long are you in town Karl?"

"I have site visits all week. I usually like to stay until Sunday. Sometimes I play the Flugelhorn with Louie's party group."

"Small world Karl, he and his group are playing for our reception. Is that one of the instruments our father had at his apartment?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"It's one of the few things I remember. I was six or seven our father tried to teach me how to play it. But the only sound that came out was terribly off-key. As you may know, Father was not pleased with me."

"It was the same for me Maria. I learned many years later."

"Would you be available for dinner at the villa this Saturday?"

"I would like nothing more than to meet the children. What time?"

"Say around five – give us some time to socialize before dinner."

"I'll be there."

Georg found Maria's shawl and put it around her shoulders. The three of them walked out together.

"Until Saturday Karl."

"Yes Maria, until then."

Georg helped Maria in the car. She sat next to him and held his hand once he was on the straight road out of the city. "He's a lot like you Maria."

"Do you really thing so?"

"He seems to have resolved any bad feelings about your father. He also likes music. You both must have gotten that from him. Have you planned on how you are going to tell the children?"

"Not really Georg, I need to think of a good way to bring up the subject. I wonder what they did tonight."

"Who knows? Max can sometimes be unpredictable."

"As I said before, I don't know what we would do without him."

Georg and Maria really had no idea what the children had done while they were gone. It was nothing bad; everyone but Liesl played games, cards or chess.

Liesl took this opportunity to discuss an idea with her Uncle Max. They were the last to leave the dining room.

"Uncle Max, can you keep a secret?"

"Now Liesl, what kind of a question is that? Of course I can."

"I wrote a poem for Father and Fräulein Maria's wedding. I've tried to put it to music; I thought I could use the melody to Edelweiss but it doesn't sound right."

"Let's go to your father's study. Can you sing it without your guitar?"

"I can try." Max heard.

Blessed are we. Blessed are we.  
>You stepped right up to make us new<br>Our world gone  
>Our hearts broken<br>Your smile touched all our hearts.

Blossom of love  
>An angel sent by God<br>Sent to be our mother  
>Blessed are w. Blessed are we<br>We are blessed to call you mother.

"I don't know why you think you need my help. It's lovely. Is it just for you to sing or all of you?"

"It's for everyone to sing. The hard part is going to find time to practice."

"Now that's where your Uncle Max can help you. You'll see Liesl."

"Thank you Uncle Max," she kissed him on the cheek before running out to the living room. She didn't want to be missed. It would be awhile before she would start to teach her siblings.

Maria went back to the villa with Georg. She knew the adults would be waiting to hear about this mysterious person. They entered through the kitchen, it was dark. Katia had cleaned it up at least an hour ago. As they moved into the hallway, they heard them talking.

"They're waiting, Georg."

"I knew they would be."

The couple entered the living room, Max saw them first. "Well."

"Well what," Maria teased.

"You know, come on tell us."

"Okay, it's wonderful news. We met with my brother."

There were surprised looks from the three adults.

"Yes, my brother. You see my father was married twice. Poor man lost both of his wives. Karl's mother died before he was two. He was also raised by Mother Anika.

"Father met my mother when he was about eleven. Karl was unhappy when he married her. We've seen very little of each other over the years. I decided to try and end our estrangement. Georg called Bobby who was able to find his address. So I wrote him a letter.

"The rest you know. I invited him to dinner Saturday night."

"Come on Max, we need to get Maria home before the bewitching hour."

Maria and Georg sat in back; Max played chauffeur. Maria gave the key to Georg. They both stepped inside the door; out of Max's view.

"I can tell you are very happy Maria."

"I am. I can't wait to see the children's reaction when he tells them he saw them in their play clothes and also heard them singing."

"That will make for a special moment."

The couple's kiss was strong and passionate. Georg broke away. "I better go sweetheart, before Max gets anise."

"I suppose."

"Sleep well Maria."

"You too Georg."

Maria closed and locked the door. She heard the car pull away. She didn't go to bed right away. Maria paused and gave thanks for everything that had and was happening to her – finding love with Georg and now finding a new relationship with Karl. Yes, she had decided to ask him to walk her down the aisle on her wedding day.


	14. Final Weeks

Final weeks

It was that thought that woke Maria very early the next morning. Not only did she need to tell the children about their newly discovered Uncle Karl but also to find time on Saturday to ask Karl. Would he walk me down the aisle? Maria took a deep breath as she pondered all of this.

She stoked the coal heater in her front room. After making a cup of tea she finished addressing the envelopes. She wanted to take them with her this afternoon. In a moment she heard voices outside her door.

"Do you think she's awake?" Maria heard each voice, Audrey, Eleanor and Belle and then a knock on her door. The ladies heard the lock turn; they waited patiently for Maria to open the door.

"What a surprise. Why are you here?"

"You've been so busy with wedding plans, we haven't had any time to see you and chat. Come on Maria, grab your cape Resi has fixed a big breakfast for us."

Maria complied and they were off. They entered through the backdoor. Audrey announced themselves to Resi. "The biscuits are coming out of the oven now. Take your seats, breakfast is served."

"I know you Maria. All you've been eating for breakfast is a pastry. Yes, I know Katia's are very good but you need some protein and fruit too; protein for strength and fruit for your radiant complexion."

Maria teased. "Yes mother Audrey."

"You know Maria; there is quite a grapevine in Salzburg."

"A grapevine?"

"It means gossip but not in a bad way. You and Georg were seen at the Bristol having dinner with a mysterious man."

"Ah, yes the mysterious man."

"Go on Maria."

"Keep your seats ladies. He was my brother." Now the looks she and Georg had seen from Isabel, Katia and Max she saw from Audrey, Eleanor and Belle.

Maria told them the story of her father's two wives; and how she and Karl had been estranged for years. "It was Georg who suggested I might want to find him. He's coming to the villa on Saturday; he's really anxious to meet the children."

"Is he a bachelor?"

"Yes."

"That's unusual for a bachelor wanting to meet children."

"Not in Karl's case, he's already seen them. Last summer he saw them in their play clothes that I made from the old drapes from my room."

"I remember now. Isabel told us all about your 'creative use of perfectly good fabric.'"

"I can't wait for him to tell the children. He also heard us sing one day."

"I hope he's ready to become an instant Uncle to seven nieces and nephews."

"I'm not sure that has dawned on him but he will be fine. I also learned that he's a musician. Belle, he sometimes plays the Flugelhorn with Louie's group whenever he comes to Salzburg.

"Belle, do you remember when Walter asked about a boutonnière for the person giving me away?"

"I do."

"I decided to ask Karl; I plan to do it on Saturday."

"That will complete your wedding day."

"Yes it will. Our mothers and father will be smiling."

Nothing else could be said to top that statement.

The ladies had eaten and talked until it was almost two o'clock. "I better get back to the cottage. Max will be here soon. And he was.

"I see you have the box of envelopes with you. Let me take you back to the villa. You and Isabel can stuff the envelopes before the children get home and bedlam begins."

"Now Max, they're not quite that bad."

"They are when they first see you. You know I think they made a schoolday calendar; the kind you use to you mark off each day until the end of school. Theirs is until you and Georg get married."

"Yes I know all about them; I made one often; my last one was a count down until I could escape from my guardian."

"Now see what you've done. You've made Max sad."

"Cheer up Max; it all was according to God's plan with a few human twists and turns."

"Here we are Maria. I'll be back with the children."

Maria kissed him on the cheek before exiting the car. Katia was in the kitchen taking the last tray of cookies from the oven. "They smell lovely Katia."

"Want one?"

"I'm stuffed. I had a huge brunch with Audrey, Eleanor and Belle. Where's Isabel?"

"Last time I saw her she was in the family room."

"You're early Maria."

"I know Max saw the box of envelopes. He thought we could get started stuffing them before the children came home."

Isabel placed each invitation into the inner envelope; Maria placed it in the one with the address on it. It really didn't take them long. They had finished just as they heard the children's voices.

"See children. I told them you were already here."

"Where did you think I would be?"

"We want to give you a hug and kiss mother." Marta put her hand to her mouth. "I've been practicing."

"How sweet Marta. I don't mind."

"Lots of homework children?"

"Enough Fräulein."

"When you finish I'll be right here waiting." They scurried off.

Georg arrived right behind them. He had heard Marta. It warmed his heart. Maria had gone over to him. She knew he had heard.

"They can hardly wait Maria." The couple walked to his study for some private time; both knowing it wouldn't be long. Marta and Gretl never had much homework.

Maria heard the girls come down the stairs. "What do you want to play?"

"Slap Jack."

"Again, you're going to wear out the cards."

The evening was over way too soon for the children. "You only have a half day of school tomorrow and I have some brand new songs for you to learn. You better get your rest."

Maria said goodnight and tucked the little ones in bed while Max warmed up the car. Georg was waiting by the front door. It was sleeting; so Georg cut short his goodnight kiss. As before he waited until he was sure the door was locked.

The hour for choir practice went by fast. Maria introduced two new songs. Both were hymns for Lent. The first one was easy for them to learn; the melody was very familiar; _A Prayer of St. Richard of Chichester,_ better known as "to love you more dearly and see you more clearly."

The other was _Jesus, keep me near the cross._ It was a song with several verses and a refrain. Maria would teach them only two of the verses. They loved the refrain. Once again their parents were thrilled with her selections.

Thursday was their final meeting with Father Martin. "Maria, you look especially happy."

"I am Father. I reconnected with my half-brother." Maria didn't need to explain. Father Martin knew all about half-siblings. After the Great War a lot of widows and even some widowers remarried.

"That must be very special to you."

"You would have never known they hadn't seen each other in seven years. Maria and he talked with ease. It was delightful to see."

"Will he be at the wedding?"

"I'm sure he will. I'll confirm it when he has dinner with us on Saturday. He's anxious to meet the children."

"Let's move on to our purpose."

"As with all Sacraments, the Church has it all prepared. After you process Maria, you and Georg will stand at the altar stairs where I will ask you the questions of commitment. I have a booklet for you; it contains the statements and your vows.

"The next part of the ceremony is like any Mass; the readings; the prayers and my homily which I always keep short. Next you take your vows.

"Here I will add a special vow for you Maria and the children. I will ask you to be their mother now. But I will also remind the children to never forget the woman who gave them life; to accept you as their mother to love and honor you."

"I like that Father. It's a special time for them."

"They've waited too long."

"Remember, God's time is not our time and all things happen as they should. It's our faith that keeps us believing."

"Maria, you and Susanna can get together and plan your music. If you have a special song, she knows if it can be used in the service. I know we will see each other between now and the wedding rehearsal; feel free to stop by if you have any questions."

The couple thanked him for his time. "I'm so excited Georg. You know I've enjoyed all the planning with the ladies but I think picking out our music will be my favorite."

"You know, that doesn't surprise me. We better get home. I'm sure the children are waiting for you."

"You too Georg."

"Oh, I'm only their Father; you're their mother-to-be or almost mother as Marta calls you."

"Don't be silly they like your attention too; remember it really hasn't been that long."

"I know Maria. I do love every moment with them." They kissed after getting into the truck for the short ride home.

Maria found everyone except Friedrich in the living room. She knew where he was. Friedrich had set up his microscope in a corner of the school room. His biology teacher was helping him discover the world of bacteria; he was constantly gazing into the lens.

"Hello Friedrich, what do you see today?"

"Little squirmy tiny worm like creatures; I dyed them blue so I can see their insides."

"Ooh, that sounds creepy. Come downstairs and be with the rest of us. The bacteria will be there tomorrow."

"Yes, mo…"

"Go on Friedrich."

"Let me clean the microscope, I'll be right down."

Maria smiled all the way down the stairs. "Why the big smile?"

"Your oldest son started to call me mother; but he stopped and only smiled at me."

"I think by the time we get married they will all be calling you Mother."

"Fine with me."

That evening Friedrich and Brigitta had an intense game of chess; they had both learned the game well. Max, as usual was the chauffeur to the cottage. Georg knew he needed Max with them. He and Maria engaged in deeply passionate kissing; Max helped him know when to say goodnight.

Maria went to Mass on Friday morning. Susanna saw her. "Would you like to stay and start on selecting the music for your wedding?"

"Certainly, if you have the time."

Susanna was an accomplished organist. For a small church St. Michael's had an exquisite organ; it sounded like a pipe organ in a cathedral. She began to play selection for Maria's processional.

"Susanna, how am I going to decide? I like all of them."

"Did you know there is a phonograph in the choir room?"

Maria shook her head. "I have lots of records. You could take them to the cottage with the phonograph and listen to them; practice walking to them. There's no hurry; you have plenty of time to decide. Come with me. I'll show you where it is."

Maria carried the phonograph and Susanna had the box full of records. "Thank you, thank you," was all Maria could say. She started listening as soon a Susanna closed the door behind her. She heard; Trumpet Voluntary, Mendelssohn's Wedding March, Trumpet Tune and Sheep May Safely Graze.

She had no idea how she would ever decide. "Max." she spoke out loud, "he'll help me." She would talk to him soon. She would do it next week, Saturday was tomorrow.

The children practically pounded the door down when they came for her. "Are you ready Fräulein Maria?"

"Let me grab my cape."

The children had very little homework; they had all written rather long papers recently. All their teachers decided they needed a break. So it was games and more games until it was time for bed.

"Tomorrow's the day Georg."

"I know. I can tell you're excited. Do you know what you are going to tell the children?"

"I have a good idea."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." They kissed but not long. "It's very cold Maria, you need to get inside."

"Good night Georg, she blew him a kiss. He did the same.

After lunch on Saturday Maria gathered the children around her. They sat on the floor in a big circle on the carpet.

"Are we in trouble Fräulein Maria?"

"No Brigitta, why do you ask?"

"You seem so serious."

"I don't mean to be. I have something to tell you; something that makes me very happy."

The children looked confused. Maria continued. "I want to tell you why your Father and I went out to dinner Monday.

"I want to tell you a story about a boy named Karl. He was born in Vienna to two very loving parents. Karl had been left at home with a good friend. His mother and father had been visiting friends in the mountains.

A storm came up suddenly and blew their carriage into a raging river. Karl's mother could not swim and her husband could not rescue her."

"She died Fräulein?"

"Yes Louisa. Just like with me; when my mother died Karl was sent to his father's cousin's home where he grew up.

"You see children, Karl is my brother."

"This is a sad but happy story."

"Yes Brigitta it is; sad for our father who endured two wives dying and leaving him with a small child but happy for me and Karl now. You see your Uncle Bobby helped me find him. He came to town and that's who we had dinner with on Monday.

"That's not all; he's coming for dinner tonight. He can't wait to meet you; he told me that himself."

"Do we have to dress up?"

"No Kurt, what you have on is perfectly acceptable."

"What time Fräulein Maria?"

"He's coming at five; so we can visit before dinner."

"Is he like you?"

Georg answered Brigitta. "He likes music. He can play a Flugelhorn."

"What kind of horn?"

"You explain Maria."

"It's a brass instrument, like a trumpet but has many more twisted metal tubes; it's very difficult to play."

"Then I suppose we need to put everything away in here."

"Why Liesl?"

"Shouldn't it be neat and clean?"

"Who can tell me what a living room is?"

"It's a room you live in."

"That's right Kurt."

"We play cards, games, paint, color, sing; we have fun. Karl likes to have fun, you'll see."

"I will need one table for drinks and snacks."

"What did you prepare for us Katia?"

"I made a fruit cocktail drink for everyone. Max is getting the wine. I baked a batch of crispy potatoes and some of those not too sweet cookies that you and Georg like."

"Perfect Katia, thank you."

The clock in the hall announced the quarter hour. Max saw the time as he carried the wine. "Fifteen minutes until a real uncle will be here."

"Uncle Max, you'll always be our uncle."

"Thank you Gretl."

The bell rang. It startled the children. "He's here."

Maria and Georg went to the door. The children crowded at the entrance to the living room. They watched as their father opened the door. "Welcome Karl."

"I hope I'm not too early."

"Not at all Karl."

Once the children saw him they went in and sat down. They were very quiet; almost holding their breaths.

"It's awful quiet Maria."

"Don't worry. You'll wish for quiet later. They're waiting for you in the family room."

"Hello children," Karl bent over and tilted his hat off and turned it over and over his hand almost to his knees without dropping it.

"How'd you do that?" Gretl asked.

"Practice young lady, just like you practice to sing so well."

"How do you know we sing?" Maria was smiling the whole time.

"Well young man, I heard you last summer."

"You did, where?"

"Who is this beautiful young lady Georg?"

"Why don't I introduce everyone? That young lady is Liesl. The taller boy is Friedrich; the other is Kurt. The little girl who asked you about your hat trick is Gretl; standing next to her is Marta; next to Kurt are Brigitta and my second oldest daughter Louisa."

"Okay, let me see if I listened well." Karl pointed to each one and said their proper name. "Now to answer Liesl's question. I heard you last summer. I was having lunch at Winkler's Café. You were on the walkway above, singing the Do-Re-Me song; which was my sister's way to 'teach you all the notes so you can sing most anything.' Did I quote you correctly Maria?'"

"Yes you did."

"I also saw you in town another day. You had on outfits made from perfectly good drapery material; another quote from her which she told me on Monday at dinner."

"See I told you Fräulein Maria. We made a spectacle."

"No you didn't Brigitta. I only noticed how happy you were and how much fun you were having seeing the sights of Salzburg."

Georg and Maria were both listening intently; Karl seemed very relaxed with the children. It made them both extremely pleased.

Max and Isabel were sitting quietly; listening. Max suddenly realized he knew Karl. He called out, "Mr. T."

Karl heard a familiar voice. "Max Detweiler, how, why are you here?"

"I've know Georg and the children for years."

"He's Uncle Max to the children Karl. How do you two know each other?"

"Karl plays in a musical group in Vienna."

"The Flugelhorn Uncle Karl?"

"Yes, that and also the large string Bass; sometimes with a bow but often I use the new jazz technique of slapping at the strings."

"You're just like our Fräulein. You love music too."

"Children, come sit at a table and you can have some juice cocktail and a few potato crisps."

"Karl, this is Isabel Schmidt. She introduced herself to me last summer as the housekeeper. Now she's my best friend. The woman who cooks for us is Katia; she too is a good friend. She tries to make me fat by supplying me with cookies. Even the two men who work outside are also part of the family; in fact we are one big happy family."

"And we are a lager family now; isn't that right Fräulein Maria?"

"Yes, Gretl; you are absolutely right."

Karl fit right into the family. Dinner was special but the time afterwards was too. It even including singing; some songs even Karl knew.

Max played chauffeur. Karl sat up front with him. Maria pointed out the Bittingers' home. "I live in their cottage in the back, Karl."

Max did not take Maria home; she rode with them to the Bristol Hotel. Maria got out to say goodnight. "Here Karl is your hand delivered invitation." Maria paused, took a deep breath. "Karl, will you walk me down the aisle?"

"What an honor, Maria."

"Then you answer is yes?"

"Yes little sister – it's wonderful to see you so happy. You are marrying into a very loving family."

"I know and now you'll be a part of it. Keep in touch Karl; if not before I'll see you at the rehearsal on the fifth of April."

"I'll be there." He kissed her on the cheek. They walked together back to the car. He helped her in the back seat next to Georg. The men shook hands. Max held his hand out the window. "Small world, isn't it Karl?"

Karl stood and watched them drive away. Never in a million years would I have ever thought I would be part of a special family like the von Trapps.

Maria didn't tell Georg when they said goodnight at the cottage. She wanted to tell him in private; as private as they allowed themselves to be.

Georg had decided that he had hid Maria long enough. They were engaged. On Monday he taught an early class. He took the children to school. He had told Maria to be ready at twelve-thirty; they were having lunch together.

Not to be over obvious they went back to the quaint home with the private dining rooms. "I was hoping we were going back here Georg. I thought their food was wonderful."

Maria took this opportunity. She didn't hesitate. "Karl is going to walk me down the aisle at our wedding."

"We must think alike darling; I thought about it too. Now our wedding is complete."

"Yes, it is. Now I need Max's help."

"Doing what?"

"Helping me select our music; Susanna played so many choices; I wanted to use them all. Is there a phonograph at the villa? She gave me a stack of records; I borrowed the one from the choir room but I thought Max could help me. You know its bad luck to practice with your fiancée."

"I think there may be one in the attic; I put it up there so no one would play any music."

"I understand now Georg. But it's dark up there, you told us that."

"Phillip found a flashlight and placed it in the stairwell. Do you want to go up there later?"

"Might be an interesting place."

While the children finished their homework, the couple ventured into the attic. "Georg, there's a lot of stuff up here."

"Yes, some was left by the old owner. Look what I found Maria?"

"The phonograph; it needs dusting. What's in all these trunks?"

"Purchases from my early sailing expeditions; kimonos from Japan; lots of silk; my first sailor suit is in one of them."

"Georg, we have all the makings of costumes. Did you know tomorrow is Carnival Day?"

"Tell me Maria. It's the day before Lent begins. Why don't we have a family party? The children only have a half day of school and none on Wednesday, the day of Ashes. They could stay up a little later."

"Oh how do I love you; let me count the ways; you have wonderful ideas." They left the attic with only the phonograph.

The children were told the next day after lunch. "You have all afternoon to make a costume."

Maria along with Liesl and Louisa went to the attic. There Maria found her complete costume. The girls found things for them; Louisa found some old hats; she took an extra one for Marta. Georg took his trip up there after Maria and the girls. He wanted to surprise Maria.

Max and Isabel both saw the phonograph. "Where are the records Maria?"

"I bought it down to use to help me select my wedding music; I need your help too Max."

"I can do that Maria; but you can't have a party without music. I need to visit the attic anyway. I know there's a box full of records up there somewhere."

"I'm coming too." Isabel and Max made the trip together. Max found the records immediately and brought them down and placed them in the hall. He went back for his costume. Isabel also found what she needed.

Katia prepared a light dinner; there would be plenty of food to eat all evening. Her pantry was always well stocked; as was the cold storage cellar out back.

Everyone had an hour to dress in costume. Max was in an old tux, complete with top hat; he had found a toy whistle; not the boatswain whistle Georg used to use. He stood at the foot of the front stairs and blew it loudly. Isabel put on the first record.

Georg came down in his sailor suit from his early days in the navy; complete with tattoos and a white unique white canvas hat with an upright brim, sometimes referred to as a Dixie cup hat. Maria was the perfect Japanese lady from head to foot. There were fashion models; a professor called Mr. Germ Man, complete with moustache; a Prince and Snow White, three little bears and a pirate and his mate.

They indeed had a carnival like evening; food and drink was abundant; lots of laughs and dancing, waltzes, polkas and folk dances but not the Laendler. The children stayed up way past their bedtime. Max blew his whistle announcing the party was over.

While the other adults helped clean up, Maria help Marta and Gretl get ready for bed. They were asleep almost as soon as she said goodnight.

She went back down and joined the others. They relaxed and talked before turning in; Maria stayed at the villa. "Tomorrow is Ash Wednesday; seven weeks and a couple of days to our wedding Georg."

"That sounds like a long time still."

"I know but I still have a few things to do. Max is going to help me with our music next week."

Ash Wednesday was a miserable weather day; it couldn't decide if it wanted to snow, sleet or rain. The family came home from church immediately. Stefan had built a roaring fire. The children huddled in front of it.

"Thank you Stefan, we're so cold. I hope we get some decent snow soon. I want to go skiing at least one more time."

Georg consoled the boys. "I'm sure it will; there's plenty of winter left."

It would be another week before they would get their wish. Sunday passed. The choir got rave reviews for their singing of _Jesus, keep me near the cross._

Liesl knew she had to start teaching her siblings their song. Her first opportunity came when Georg and Maria were invited to have dinner with their friends. Liesl and the others watched them leave. "Did you plan this Uncle Max?"

"I told you I would help. Go with Liesl everyone; she has a song to teach you."

"I wrote a poem and then I put it to the tune of Edelweiss. Here are papers with the words. It's for the wedding."

Liesl started the chords on the guitar; then started to sing;

Blessed are we. Blessed are we  
>You stepped right up to make us new<br>Our world gone  
>Our hearts broke<p>

Immediately, Louisa and Kurt began to sing with her; followed by all the others. Marta and Gretl struggled until the very end, when they sang with the others.

Blessed are we. Blessed are we.  
>We are blessed to call you mother<p>

"The words are so perfect; Father and Fräulein Maria are going to be so pleased."

"I hope so Louisa. Let's sing it a couple more times." Liesl was thrilled they learned so quickly. "Let me have all the papers; I don't want Father or Fräulein Maria to find them."

"Uncle Max, I also need to see Father Martin."

"I know. I'll find an opportunity."

They had finished choir practice. It hadn't taken them long to learn how to sing _Jesus, Savior of the World_ as a round. All the children had so much talent. So Maria taught them their song for the following week _My Song Is Love Unknown__._

Liesl had hoped she could speak with Father Martin but he wasn't there.

It started to snow late on Friday afternoon. Kurt seemed to want to sit and watch it come down. "Kurt, if it keeps snowing like this, it will be perfect for some skiing tomorrow."

"I know Father."

In the morning it was still snowing, not as hard as last night; the storm had dumped almost a foot of snow – powder snow – perfect for skiing. By the time school was out the sun was beginning to break through the clouds.

They finished lunch and immediately got dressed to go skiing. They only had about four hours of daylight; they enjoyed every minute of it.

"Can we ski after church tomorrow?" Georg tousled Kurt's hair. "Are you going to become an Olympic skier?"

"I don't know Father; I do enjoy it."

As the people left the church, Liesl saw her father and Fräulein Maria walked towards the cottage. Father Martin was still standing at the door.

"Father Martin, may I speak with you?"

"Of course Liesl, we can use the Bridal room. You'll be in there soon waiting with your Fräulein."

"Yes, I know. Father Martin, I wrote a poem for Father and Fräulein Maria's wedding. I put it to music; all my siblings can sing it. Could we sing it at the wedding? Here are the words."

Liesl watched him read it, a broad smile appeared. "This is lovely; very meaningful. I think I can find a place for it."

"Thank you Father, I better go before I am missed." She turned and saw her Uncle Max smiling. She knew he had arranged this opportunity.

He had some help from Katia. She had asked for Maria's empty cookie can; the perfect reason for them to leave Liesl alone with Father Martin. And of course Kurt got his wish to go skiing in the afternoon.

Maria had come to the villa early for several days. She and Max listen to at least a dozen songs; all of which were lovely and would be fitting for the occasion. They used the hall to practice walking to the processional tune. They practiced and practiced, Maria wanted to be sure she was perfect.

The girls would practice after school. They did it often; they too wanted to be perfect. All their practice would pay off at the rehearsal.

Maria gave Susanna her list; for the Prelude, Moonlight sonata, Ave Maria and Sheep May Safely Graze. Maria chose Canon in D for the girls' procession. For her walk down the aisle the magnificent Trumpet Voluntary. After they were married Maria and Georg would exit to the Wedding March from a Midsummer's Night Dream and finally Hornpipe from Water Music would be played.

Susanna was a perfectionist; she practiced them regularly. Father Martin was in the church one morning. "Are those Maria's selections?"

"Yes, I think they will make for a lovely wedding."

"Maria has one more; she didn't select it. The oldest of the children, Liesl, wrote a poem and put it to music. I need you to keep her guitar by you. I'll tell one of the altar boys when to give it to her. They're going to sing it as a response to their vow. Remember it's a surprise."

"I can keep surprises Father."

"I know Susanna. What's next for you to play?"

"I'm going to practice Trumpet Voluntary again; that's Maria march."


	15. Almost

Almost

One of the last shopping trips was planned by Georg. It seems that Maria had not thought about wedding rings, but Georg had. He took Maria out to lunch again; this time in the heart of town. They couldn't linger, Georg had the car. They did need to pick up the children.

"Don't you have one more item on your list for the wedding?" Maria really didn't have a written list; she thought it over and was perplexed.

"Since you asked, you must know what I've forgot."

"Wedding rings darling."

"Oh my, how could I forget those?"

"I was window shopping the other day. I think I found the perfect set."

"Show me Georg."

"They're in the jewelry store next to the bookshop."

They were two blocks away. Georg proudly held Maria's hand. They both noticed smiles from passers-by. The shops owner remembered Georg. It seems he did more than window shopping.

"Let me get the set you had me remove from the window display. Why don't you go sit at the small table with the velvet cloth on it?"

Maria gasped when she saw them. "You're right Georg, they are perfect."

She picked up the smaller one to examine it. The gold ring was engraved with a tiny wreath of Edelweiss. The leaves were prominent, as were the soft petals of the flower.

"May I sir?"

"Of course, try it on."

Maria put it on next to her engagement ring. "You know Maria you will need to move your engagement ring to your other hand."

"I want you to do it at the rehearsal."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just do."

"They both look lovely together." The jeweler was most pleased she liked both of her rings.

"Georg, try on yours."

"Are you going to wear it on your left hand?"

"That's tradition now, just like yours. We'll take them sir."

While Georg made their purchase, Maria looked around. It occurred to her that she wanted to give the ladies who had helped her with everything, a gift. She asked the jeweler for suggestions.

"Let me show you what some Brides select."

He showed Maria a silver pin engraved with a rose entwined with Edelweiss. "This is perfect sir; my bouquet has Edelweiss and roses."

She purchased four of them. The word thank you was already engraved on the front; there was enough space for her name; on the back would be the wedding date. Georg picked them up for her when they were ready.

Maria had invited all four ladies to have lunch with her. They ate at the wonderful restaurant in town. The maître'd was expecting her. Georg had arranged everything.

When lunch was over, Maria took the four little boxes from her bag. "I have a thank you gift for each of you."

"You didn't need to do that Maria."

"I know but I wanted to."

Each of them spoke the same words. "It's beautiful." Belle went on to say. "The rose and Edelweiss will always remind us of you."

As they were leaving Isabel overheard some ladies talking. "That's Georg von Trapp's fiancée. She's not pregnant. Who started that rumor?"

Isabel hurried everyone outside, as she heard "it was…." She would have been terribly disturbed if she had heard the name Herr Zeller. The ladies' protection did hear and reported it to James Lewis.

James wasn't surprised. He knew Herr Zeller was a malicious man. He did verify he was still in Berlin.

A few days later Eleanor took Maria on her final shopping trip, to buy her lingerie. Hazel was ready for them that afternoon. She had a very private room for lingerie. In those days it wasn't on display for all to see. It was treated with prudence.

First on Eleanor's list were basic items; panties, garter belt, nylon stockings, bras and slips. Maria did have a few of these but Eleanor thought she should have some extras to take with her on their honeymoon. Georg had told Maria they would be gone a week.

Hazel respected Maria's tastes although she did include a few with more lace than she thought Maria liked. Maria was attracted to them.

"Lace Maria?"

"There isn't too much and it's much softer than I expected." Maria found the perfect peignoir set; the bodice of the gown was all lace with cap sleeves. The white nylon gown was attached to the lacey bodice at the empire-waist level; the gown was softly gathered and fell to floor length. The matching robe had full sleeves and had a lone ribbon closure at the neck. She also selected a couple of everyday sets; one in a blue white, the other in pale green.

Hazel carefully packaged her choices. They still had over an hour before school was out. They took the bus back to the cottage. The bus driver let them off at the Bittinger's home; he knew they weren't permitted to walk.

Maria fixed some tea to go with Katia's cookies. They talked. Eleanor tried to allay Maria's anxiety.

"Maria, I know you've read the Bible. My mother reconciled everything by stressing the creation story. God created woman to be a partner; because the man was lonely.

"He's a loving God. He could never permit one to be better than the other. I know not everyone agrees but marriage is a partnership; each one there for the other in times of stress, anxiety or any adversity.

"I know Georg is your first male acquaintance and love. I also know Georg knows how to care for a woman. Isabel has told me he and Agathe had a very special marriage. When he was home on leave, he wanted to be with her and the children.

"He's still like that. He'll take care of you on your wedding night. He'll guide you. You can both release all your feelings. You won't have to stop when they become strong. Let them take over and send you to an indescribable moment that comes when a man and woman unite; a moment that is just that, indescribable."

"Is it true I may bleed?"

"Not always Maria, if you do, it's not much. Soak in a warm bath in the morning. Have you counted your cycle days?"

"Yes, I should be fine."

"Take your supplies anyway."

"Eleanor, you've helped so much; I feel so much better."

"Glad I could help. Do I hear a car?"

Maria looked out the window. "Two cars, your ride and mine."

March had come in like a lion. But much to Kurt's dislike, it quickly had become a lamb. Winter was over; there would be no more snow. Austria was in for an early Spring. Maria was delighted she knew it wasn't always like that. She remembered many Easters when it had snowed.

Everyone seemed to be as excited as Maria; no one could wait for the wedding. School continued. The girls practiced their processing everyday. Max teased. "You're going to wear out the record."

"Impossible Uncle Max, records don't wear out."

"Is that right oh learned one?" Brigitta laughed as she walked away to put the needle on the record again.

The choir had learned all their songs, plus a few extra. Martha had volunteered to help the children sing for the Sundays Maria would be away. She knew she would have help; Liesl and Max.

Lent would soon be over. This Sunday was Palm Sunday. The children sang the familiar hymn, _All Glory Laud and Honor,_ all five verses. The children's holiday vacation would start on Wednesday; they would have a full two weeks off from school. The family attended Mass on Thursday, the remembrance of the Jesus establishing the Lord's Supper and again on Friday, the Church's day of mourning. Maria had trouble concentrating at Mass that day; she kept remembering her wedding was only a week away.

Easter was a joyous celebration of the Risen Lord. The church was packed; everyone seemed to have company from out of town. The choir sang, _The strife is o'er, the battle done._ Katia had an extraordinarily large brunch; all the foods not indulged in during Lent were now available in copious quantities.

The Easter Bunny came to Austrian children on Sunday afternoon. Colored eggs had been distributed in a large field; some were obvious, for the little children to find. The others were more difficult to find; Louisa, Kurt and Brigitta found a large amount. Liesl had helped Marta and Gretl. Even the adults enjoyed watching them.

"You know Georg; I never hunted for eggs as a child. I did help prepare a field for the children at the orphanage."

"I should have had you out here at six in the morning to help us."

"You should have asked. Next year we'll do it together."

"It will be even more special; we'll be married and you really will be their mother."

They kissed quickly, hoping no one would see. "Even in public, Georg."

"Why not Max, we're almost married."

Maria didn't think Katia could top brunch but she did; Easter dinner was spectacular. The day ended with the children singing all the Easter songs they knew; both religious and secular.

As early as Monday, Maria began to pack her bags for the honeymoon. Audrey's housekeeper, Sophia had been washing Maria's clothes. She was English so it was Miss Maria. "Everything will be clean for you Miss Maria; let me have all you new undergarments, they should be washed before you wear them."

Maria thanked her; she had picked up a few English words and thank you was one of them. "Very good, Miss Maria."

The children were out of school this week and next. They couldn't understand why their Fräulein was not staying at the villa. They weren't allowed to walk anywhere without an adult male with them. Their father and Uncle Max had gone into town; Georg needed to make some purchases for his honeymoon and Max needed to run an errand. The children found Phillip and begged him to walk to the cottage with them.

Maria had just sat down with a cup of tea when she heard voices, a lot of voices. She listened intently. She knew who it was before she heard the knock on the door. She opened it quickly. "Children, what are you doing here by yourselves?"

"I'm here Maria." Phillip was in the back, Maria hadn't seen him. "The children begged me to walk with them."

"Why didn't you stay at the villa last night?"

Maria was in a predicament. She couldn't tell them the real reason. She and Georg had decided not to be tempted; they were more than ready to be married.

"I needed to get all my things ready; double check that I had everything."

Maria knew they only half believed her. "Why don't I walk back with you? We'll find something to do together. Let me put a note on the door in case your father stops here on his way home. We wouldn't want to worry him."

The front door was kept locked; they went in the villa through the kitchen. "You're just in time for lunch."

"Is Georg home?"

"No Maria, he said he and Max would get something in town."

Besides doing his shopping, Georg met with James Lewis. "How are things?"

"Moving quickly, Hitler appointed himself chancellor or supreme ruler. He's working on an alliance with Mussolini."

"Do you think Italy will be safe? I've planned our honeymoon there."

"Yes, it's still several months away. Give me a copy of your itinerary. I have an Italian contact. I will also put on extra protection around the children and Max. By the way, I learned who started the rumor about Maria."

"My guess is Herr Zeller."

"'fraid so Georg. We need to stay informed and stay alert. Just like on board ship."

Georg and James departed separately; James didn't want to be seen with Georg; for Georg's safety. Georg tried to compartmentalize his thoughts and focus on his wedding. Now he was in a hurry to get home. Max was waiting for him; Georg didn't share with him, he would before he and Maria left on their honeymoon.

The moment he entered the villa, he heard Maria's voice. Katia noticed his concern. "Phillip went with the children to get her at lunch time."

Georg saw Maria sitting on the floor with Gretl. Her doll was always with her. Kurt had brought the doll's bed downstairs for her; it was now permanently kept there.

Maria had learned why her doll was named Mary Elizabeth. She had told her Mary is for Jesus' mother and Elizabeth was the name of Mary's cousin. Maria was so surprised she knew about Elizabeth. When asked, Gretl had told her, "Sister Mary taught me." Gretl learned things quickly; Maria thought she was very gifted.

Maria heard his voice. "Gretl, your Father is home." Maria didn't need to prompt her; she ran to him. He swooped her up; Georg almost didn't pick her up securely; she was heavier than he had remembered. Poor Gretl still had some of her baby fat.

"I saw you playing with Mary Elizabeth and your Fräulein."

"Yes, she loves my almost mother as much as I do."

"I see." He softly kissed his youngest.

Maria loved to watch the children with their father; it warmed her heart. She didn't spend the night on Tuesday or Wednesday. Someone came for her before breakfast and she spent the day at the villa. There was no choir practice on Wednesday.

Thursday morning Maria really did get all of her things packed. Karl was due in on the morning train. He was staying at the Bristol. Georg himself went to pick him up; they stopped at the cottage for Maria.

While their father was gone the children practiced their song. Liesl knew they would not be able to practice it at the rehearsal. Isabel and Katia had been sworn to secrecy. Max was standing guard at the kitchen door. He heard the car and their voices; he hurried to the family room to tell the children. There were no papers to put away. The children knew the song without them. They began to sing the Do-Re-Me song.

Maria and Karl listened. "Was that for me children?"

"Yes, Uncle Karl. We were warming up our voices."

"Are you going to sing another song?"

"Why don't you sing My Favorite Things? Karl this was the first song I sang to them; the night of a thunderstorm. And I got into big trouble from this man." Georg was standing next to Maria with his arm around her waist.

"Karl, your sister broke all my rules within hours of arriving here."

"I'm not surprise Georg; from what I learned from Mother Anika years later; she had to break her guardian's rules in order to survive." Maria knew that was true; she had no response. The children started to sing and of course Maria joined right in.

Alice and Bobby Whitehead arrived Friday on the first train out of Vienna. She had told Georg they would come to the villa as soon as they put their things in their room at the Bristol. Maria was glad; she really wanted to meet Alice and of course Bobby. She would thank him profusely for locating her brother's address.

The children were anxious to see their Gromi; they were in and out of the front door looking for them. Kurt decided to stand in the lane until he saw their car.

He ran in announcing. "They're coming." Everyone was waiting for them. Georg opened Alice's door as soon as the car stopped.

"I never expected such a large greeting party."

Liesl spoke first. "Gromi you look wonderful." Then Alice saw her. Her smile broadened. "Maria, I feel like I already know you. Katia has told Rosemary so much about you. She described you to a tee; I would have recognized you anywhere."

Maria wasn't sure how to address her. Alice noticed her hesitance. "I'm not a formal person Maria; feel free to call me Alice."

"The children have told me a lot about you too Alice." Alice initiated a warm embrace.

"Come on everyone. We can visit inside." Georg led Alice to the family room.

"I heard about this room; a wonderful use of an otherwise wasted space."

"We can still dance and play tag in here Gromi; we just move the tables and chairs close to the wall."

After lunch and visiting for a time; Alice and Bobby returned to the hotel. She was hosting the rehearsal dinner; she needed to check with the maître'd. The others got ready to go to the church. Nobody wore anything fancy; the children had lovely everyday clothes. Maria wore her Laendler dress.

"Still my favorite Maria."

"I know darling, mine too.

Susanna was already at the church. She was playing the selections Maria had made for when the guests arrived. Karl had rented a car and was there right on time.

Father Martin got everyone's attention. "First, let's go over the logistics. Georg, you and Max and your boys will enter the church using the side door. The groom's room is directly to your left. I'll take you there in a minute.

"You Maria and the girls will be in the Bride's room off the main entrance." He looked directly at Karl. "You sir can wait with her. Liesl you're responsible for seeing that Karl finds his way to the Bride's room.

"Okay everyone; go to your beginning points. Susanna, play that last song again."

Maria, Karl and the girls went to the Brides room; Father Martin took the men to the Groom's room. Susanna ended the song and played an interlude which ended in three trumpet notes. The men entered the church; Father Martin showed them where to stand. He hurried to the back; he would process first behind the cross bearer and the altar boys.

Maria knew the notes were their signal to go the the back of the church and stand. She already had hold of Karl's arm.

Susanna played the end of the last song again for Father Martin to come to the altar. As soon as he had reached the altar, Susanna began the girls' song.

Liesl got them started. Brigitta was first; behind her, holding hands were Marta and Gretl. Louisa was right behind them and finally Liesl.

The girls were perfect the very first time; they took their seats on the altar. Then everyone heard the three distinct notes that began Maria's march. Karl knew exactly how to walk with his little sister; their steps were perfectly in sync. Karl handed her off to Georg who took her hand. The music came to a stop.

Father Martin started with the familiar words. "We are gathered here…" He did not read all of it. Instead he talked the couple through the statements of commitment. Georg and Maria almost mouthed the words with him; they had read them over so many times.

"You will sit on opposite sides of the altar." He pointed out the chairs. "Why don't you take your seats?" He went on to explain; "the readings and the prayers are next. As I told you, I will keep my homily very short. I will move to stand in front of the altar. At that moment I will motion for you both to come and stand before me facing each other.

"You will each in turn, you first Georg, repeat your vows after me. I will then ask for the rings. Max you will place them on the pillow held by one of the altar boys. I will bless them and then you Georg will go first.

Georg pretended to place Maria's wedding band but instead he removed her engagement ring and placed it on her right hand. Father Martin smiled. He thought that was a lovely gesture.

Now before I make the pronouncement, the Church has asked priests to acknowledge children from a former marriage. I know Maria, children that you already think alike; that your Fräulein is already your mother and they are your children Maria, but I think it's good to have that made official and blessed.

"I like that idea Father."

"So do we." Liesl said for all of them. Liesl knew this was the point in the ceremony where they would sing their song. Maria and Georg had no idea how emotional those moments would be. Max who was in his pew on the altar was proud; everything was perfect. Even Karl who was sitting in the front pew was pleased.

Father Martin continued. "You will kneel on the wedding kneeler for the final blessing and then the pronouncement that you are now husband and wife. I will move directly to the prayers for communion."

Father Martin would have a surprise for them tomorrow; an extra special blessing for the family. Susanna began the couple's recessional. Father Martin followed them as did Max and Karl.

"Anyone have a question?"

Georg looked at Maria and the children. No one said a word. "I understand you have dinner waiting for you with guests from out of town."

"Yes the Whitehead clan and a few cousins. Please join us Father."

"Thank you, I'll be there shortly."

Transportation had been arranged so no one would be crowded; Katia and Isabel were expected as well.

The crowd had already gathered. Maria's head was spinning she met so many people. The only people's names she knew for sure were of course Alice and Bobby. She met all of Alice's children; Mary, John and Frank, and of course their wives and children.

All of the people who worked for Alice were there; Rosemary who was best friends with Katia, Arthur her gardener and Henry who was more than a butler and Elizabeth her housekeeper.

Georg recognized that Maria was overwhelmed. "Sweetheart, don't try to remember everyone's names tonight. No one expects you too." He noticed that Karl and Bobby had struck up a conversation. Father Martin stopped by for introductions but excused himself before dinner.

Alice summoned the maître'd. "We're ready to be seated for dinner." She too had noticed Karl talking with Bobby; she sat the two bachelors together. The dinner was scrumptious; even Maria noticed that the children had cleaned their plates. Dessert had been served; it was getting close to ten o'clock. Maria knew the children needed to get home.

Georg stood; tapped his glass lightly with a knife. "We've had a lovely time; thank you Alice. My children and fiancée need their beauty sleep. I need to get Maria home so I don't cast a spell on us by seeing each other after midnight." The women smiled, they knew it was an old tradition.

Georg gently helped Maria out of her chair. Transportation had been arranged. Karl found Maria. "Are you going to be able to sleep Maria?"

"I hope so Karl. Tomorrow is a special day for both of us; we become official members of a real family."

"Good night Maria, see you in the morning, eleven-thirty outside the Bride's room; waiting for Liesl."

"Until then Karl." He watched her walk away; what a blessing.

The children were waiting for their kiss goodnight. "Now you mind Frau Schmidt and Katia; they'll help you in the morning. I'll be in the Bride's room waiting for you."

"We will Mother-almost." Now Maria watched them drive away; yes tomorrow I will officially be their mother.

"Come on Maria, you need to get some sleep too."

"So do you."

They didn't unlock the door to the cottage; they embraced, they knew if they kissed they may not stop. "Your key Maria."

Georg opened the door; kissed his fingers and put them to Maria's lips; she reciprocated. "Our next kiss will be our first kissed as a married couple; sleep on that thought Maria."

"I will Georg, I love you."

"I love you, bye."

She watched him get in the car; she closed the door and locked it. This is my last night of sleeping alone; dear God thank you, thank you.

Back at the villa, Georg had to help Isabel get the children to settle down and get some sleep. He simply went to each child; read a quick story to the little ones; answered questions from Brigitta and Louisa; roughhoused with the boys before laying down the law to get some sleep.

Last he went to Liesl's room. "Thank you Liesl for helping your siblings so much these past four years; you grew up before I was ready. Your Fräulein brought that to my attention. Your Mama is watching; she sees everything. Her spirit will be present at the wedding."

"I too believe that Father. Perhaps it was her spirit that brought Fräulein Maria to us."

"That's possible Liesl." He smiled before continuing; he knew she was old enough. "You can have a small glass of champagne tomorrow with the rest of the adults."

"Really?" she asked as she hugged him. He smiled in return. "Yes you can. Goodnight Liesl."

Goodnight Father."

Georg went back downstairs to find Max; he was enjoying a night cap. "Glad you're still up Max. Let me tell you James Lewis's report on the state of affairs in Germany."

"So, you're telling me to expect more people following me everywhere I go."

"I'm afraid so. Here's copy of our honeymoon itinerary. James will have an Italian contact watching out for us; but he thought we should be fine."

"I hope so Georg. I sense a cold wind is blowing. Let's both try to put those thoughts away. Tomorrow's going to be a wonderful day."

"You're right Max, goodnight."


	16. Wedding Day

Wedding Day

The first ray of sunlight had poked itself over the mountain top. Maria was awakened by a bird's song; _teet, trrit, teet, teet, trrit, teet, trrit_.

"Good morning to you too Mr. Warbler." What a wonderful way to be awakened on this my wedding day. I too am filled with joy from the morning's first light; through Christ who strengthens me I can do all things. He fills all my needs; helps me keep the faith forever more. He stood by me while I was in darkness and has brought me thus far to this my wedding day. Georg and I will pray together on our knees and will always remember this day. We will be of one mind and heart as we face the future.

Maria heard; tap tap tapping, on her door; and then three voices, "Your mothers are here Maria."

Maria broke out in a hysterical laugh as she opened the door. Her lady friends had come prepared. "Breakfast is first Maria; we know you're not hungry. You must eat something. You don't want to faint at the altar."

"When you put it that way, no. What did Resi fix me?"

"Some of her famous canned peaches, that special cheese you like and a couple of filled pastries. We already ate; do you want tea or coffee to drink?" Audrey held a pot of each.

"I'll have coffee with my pastries." Audrey heated them both on the stove. They indulged in a second cup of tea while they sat with Maria.

"Did you sleep Maria?"

"Surprisingly well, a pretty little bird sang to me at daylight."

While Maria finished her breakfast, Audrey drew her bath water; not too hot, that can make you sleepy. Maria didn't need to be sleepy. Maria's hair was still short; Isabel had taken her to the hairdresser recently. She knew Maria had been a Postulant; her hair had been cut by Sister Margareta. She hadn't done a bad job but it needed shaping.

Belle had brought along a wonderful new shampoo; her husband had gotten it in Paris on one of his business trips. Maria complied with her mothers and got in the bath; the water was tinted with a light perfume. Maria couldn't tell for sure but it smelled like Edelweiss. She didn't linger; she was too excited.

Maria had her wedding day undergarments lying on her bed. Maria sat in a chair wearing a robe while Belle dried her head; using a recently invented hand held hairdryer. Belle had had daughters; she knew how to fix hair. Maria's hair was easy; it fell nicely into place. She needed no make-up; her complexion was perfect. Even her lips had a natural red color.

Maria put on her Laendler dress; there was no need for anything fancy. Her wedding gown was waiting for her in the Bride's room at the church.

"I know it's a little early; I want to have a few minutes to pray."

Maria and the ladies walked to the church using the side gate. Maria knelt in the back pew; her prayers included. "God, you opened the windows that allowed me to be found after my fall; an experienced doctor walked through one and cared for me and you gave me children who prayed for me. Finally, you opened the grieving heart of a man named Georg. He was patient with me; understanding of my past and gave me his love.

I know that the love of a man and a woman is holy in your sight; you have opened many windows for me and Georg. I give you all the thanks and praise."

Father Martin saw her. He simply smiled, he did not disturb her. Maria finished and hurried to the Bride's room; it was time for her to dress.

Georg had also been awake since the first ray of sunlight. It wasn't a bird. It was voices; seven to be exact. They had parked themselves outside his room. I can't believe there was a time when I would have been angry with them. He offered up a very short prayer. "Thank you God for Maria."

Georg opened the door quickly. "I caught you. Why are you sitting here still in your night clothes?

"No need to dress twice and we need breakfast." Kurt told him. "We need to eat a lot; lunch is a long time away."

"Kurt, I think you and the others will survive. Let's see if Katia is ready for us."

They found Katia had prepared the first course; a serving of peaches and cheese. It seems peaches had been in abundance last summer; everyone had canned bushels of them. Eggs and pancakes were the main meal; rounded out with Strudel pastries. All served with milk for the children, coffee for Max and Georg, tea for Isabel and Katia. She ate with them often, today because she too was going to the wedding. Everyone was so excited nobody said a word about the children's clothes.

Katia hurried to clean up the dishes. Isabel took the girls up stairs. Max was in charge of the boys. Georg took care of himself; except when it came time to put on his Maria Thespian Cross. He asked Liesl to help him.

The girls refused to sit down while they waited for the boys and their father. They didn't want to wrinkle their dresses which were all in a pale green color; each one a little different, appropriate to their age. Gretl's and Marta's had long sleeves; all the others were three quarter length. All fell to their ankle. Liesl's had the most lace.

The boys had on the traditional clothes of Austrian boys; a suit with short pants and knee high stockings. The only change Maria had made was a pocket square was in their breast pocket; just like Uncle Max and Karl.

Georg had provided for three cars to take them the short distance to the church.

"Girl's I don't think your dresses will wrinkle that quickly; you have more than enough room."

"Thank you Father."

"You're welcome Brigitta."

Max drove one car with the boys; Georg had Isabel, Liesl and Louisa. Phillip rode with Georg. Finally Stefan drove a car with Katia and the other three girls, Brigitta, Marta and Gretl.

They arrived after Maria was in the Bride's room. Liesl was looking for Karl. She saw him. He was wearing a dark gray suit with a matching vest, "Hello Uncle Karl, don't you look dashing."

"Thank you Liesl; nothing but my best attire for my little sister's wedding."

"Wait here; let me make sure she is dressed."

Liesl knocked softly. "Who is it?"

"Me, Liesl and Uncle Karl."

"Come in, come in."

She opened the door and froze. "What's wrong Liesl?"

"Nothing's wrong, Fräulein Maria is beautiful; she looks like she stepped out of a fashion magazine."

"Are you alone Fräulein?"

"Yes my lady friends left to join their families."

The other girls had arrived. "We want to see our Fräulein."

"Hello girls."

"Your dress Fräulein Maria is gorgeous."

"Hello Karl."

"I echo the girls. You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen."

"Have you seen a lot?"

"A few, you're going to give your fiancé heart palpitations."

"Stop teasing Karl."

"I'm serious Maria. You really are breath taking."

Everyone heard Susanna begin to play the prelude musical selections. Liesl handed the girls their bouquets and she placed Karl's boutonnière on his suit coat.

Georg saw Belle waiting for them. He knew exactly what she holding but he asked anyway, "your boutonnières Georg; a little lady didn't want them upside-down."

"Is that little Lady named Maria?"

"How did you know?"

"Because Maria knows very well neither Max nor I have ever put boutonnières on ourselves."

Belle made sure they were all on correctly and their ties were straight; of course Georg didn't have a tie. Belle remarked about his cross. "I like it Georg."

"So does Maria."

After she left Georg displayed his edginess. "I'm surprised Georg. Why are you pacing?"

"I'm not nervous Max; I don't like waiting."

"The man, who had the patience of Job to get the submarine in just the right position for an attack, can't wait to be married."

"That's right Max, I can't wait."

"Boys, why are you fidgeting?"

"Because Father is."

"Stay away from me; I don't want to catch your fidget beans."

Everyone laughed and calmed down. "Quiet everyone, the music changed. Open the door Max."

Susanna had been playing the Prelude music. She had just finished _Sheep May Safely Graze._ She saw Father Martin nod. Susanna began again; she knew exactly how long it took for him to reach the foot of the altar.

Both rooms had heard the music change; Maria knew it was time for the girls to get ready to process. Liesl went with them to the back of the church; she saw her Father, brothers and Uncle Max arrive at the foot of the altar.

The guests had begun to stand; usually those in the back stand first. They could see Father Martin begin his procession. It doesn't take long for all the guests to stand; they seem to sense the people in back of them have stood.

Brigitta heard the first notes of _Canon in D._ She knew exactly when to begin to walk. Liesl stayed until Marta and Gretl began to walk; they didn't hold hands. They held their bouquets proudly. Louisa knew when her turn came.

Georg saw Brigitta but he was really searching for Maria but she wasn't in his view yet. As his girls got closer, his Father's pride filled his heart. Yes, he did recognize each girl's trait that reminded him of Agathe. It didn't bother him; he sensed her spirit blessing his marriage. The girls climbed the few stairs and took their seats in the altar pews.

Maria had waited to the last possible moment; she wasn't sure of her emotions when she saw Georg.

Karl patted her hand. "It's all good Maria, take a deep breath. Are you ready?"

"Ready Karl."

Liesl heard her. She led them out of the Bride's room. Liesl stood and waited for Susanna to begin the wedding march. The musical triplet notes of _Trumpet Voluntary_ sounded. The guests now turned to have a good view of the bride.

There she was; in Georg's view. Liesl hid her dress but he could see her smile. And Maria could see him. She was so glad Karl was with her; if she had been alone she thought she might have run to him. Today she had the best of both worlds; a brother to be her rock and she was walking towards a man whom she loved do much she thought her heart might explode. She felt its rapid strong beat.

Georg was experiencing similar feelings. Karl had been right; Georg felt those palpitations.

Their eyes had engaged; they were fixed. They both seemed to take a deep breath when Georg took her hand.

The music had stopped. Father Martin began the service. "Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony."

"Does anyone object to this marriage?"

The church was quiet; "then forever hold your peace."

Georg and Maria stood facing each other. Each in turn answered this question. "Will you accept the other to live in the covenant of marriage; to love, comfort, honor and keep in sickness and in health and be faithful one to the other as long as you both shall live?"

First Georg, "I will." Then Maria, "I will." Both responded with strength and conviction; everyone heard them.

Georg and Maria sat on either side of the altar; everyone sat for the readings from scripture. First they heard from the Old Testament, words from Genesis. "God created man first; he made him a suitable companion, a woman."

Then from the New Testament, "Love binds everything together; it is patient and kind." And finally the Gospel, "You are the light…Let your Light so shine."

Father Martin began his short homily. "The Readings from Scripture spoke about love; the love of God; the love between a man and a woman; and also the love children have for their parents.

"Georg and Maria came to find love in a most unusual way. Maria first came to the villa as a governess for the children during their summer holiday. From what I've been told, it was a rocky beginning; something to do with frogs and pinecones." The children held ashamed looks but Georg and Maria smiled as they remembered.

"A thunderstorm intervened and changed the children miraculously. It would take another few weeks before he heard the children singing. Which caused Georg great pause; his heart had been touched.

"Tragically, Maria had an accident; through modern medicine and everyone's prayers she made a full and complete recovery. And over the next few weeks, Maria and Georg realized the love they held for each other. Love professed on Christmas Day and solidified with a commitment to be married. And here we are, their wedding day. Amen."

"Georg, Maria, please come and stand before the altar."

The church had become very quiet; neither Georg nor Maria realized. They were only focused on each other. There was no quiver or hesitation in their voices as they spoke their vows.

"Georg, please take Maria's right hand and repeat after me:

In the name of God, I, Georg, take you Maria to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

They dropped hands and then Father Martin said, "Maria, please take Georg's right hand and repeat after me:

In the name of God, I, Maria, take you Georg to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

"May I have the rings?" Max placed the rings on the pillow. "These rings I now ask God to bless; that they will be a sign that you are bound one to the other."

The couple knew exactly what to do; Georg went first.

"Maria, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow; always to remember how much I love and honor you."

"Georg, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow; always to remember how much I love and honor you."

"Children come and form a half circle around us." He paused a few minutes for them to gather.

"Maria, you have taken this man to be your husband, knowing fully that he brings these seven children with him. Do you promise to love and respect them as if they were your own?"

"Yes I do." Maria's voice was strong and definite.

"And children, not forgetting your birth mother; do you take Fräulein Maria to be your Mother now, loving her and respecting her."

He heard seven different voices say, "I do."

Maria and Georg were in emotional overdrive. Maria was so grateful Eleanor had insisted she tuck a handkerchief into the cuff of her sleeve. She used it to dab her eyes. What they both didn't know; there was more. She didn't even see Liesl take the guitar from the altar boy.

They both heard the familiar chords to Edelweiss; they looked at Liesl. Instinctively Maria grabbed Georg's hand. The children began to sing.

Blessed are we. Blessed are we.

You stepped right up to make us new

Our world gone

Our hearts broken

Your smile touched all our hearts.

Blossom of love

An angel sent by God.

Sent to be our mother

Blessed are we. Blessed are we.

We are blessed to call you mother.

The guests were stunned. Their emotions overflowed. Quietly you heard people sniffing back their tears and softly spoken words like "oh my, so touching, beautiful." Susanna recognized a short musical interlude was necessary; she played a piece that would focus them on the communion prayers yet to come.

"The Angels and Archangels together with all the company of heaven have heard your song and now I invite you to pray the communion prayers with me." Father Martin blessed the elements of bread and wine. After Maria and Georg, the children and all seated on the altar had received the communion wafer he encouraged all others to come to the communion rail.

Father Martin concluded with this prayer. "We give thanks that we are now one in the Lord who is true and lovely and gracious." He paused.

"Children please form a half circle around your parents." He placed his stole around Georg and Maria's clasped hands. "Now hold hands children; Maria take Friedrich's hand and Liesl your father's.

"And now I pronounce that they are husband and wife; sons and daughters. May they so love, honor, and cherish each other in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a haven of blessing and peace." Then he turned to the congregation:

"Please welcome this newly created family; Georg and Maria von Trapp and seven children."

After the applause died down, "bless, preserve and keep you and may the Lord find favor with each of you and fill you with spiritual benediction and grace; living faithfully your lives together. Amen."

Susanna began the recessional, Wedding_ March from a Midsummer's Night Dream._ The children seemed frozen in place; they waited for Father Martin to remove his stole. Maria motioned for them to come to her; she quickly kissed each one's cheek. "Come on Maria our music is playing." Georg was slightly jealous that his children had received a kiss before him. Maria noticed; "You'll get a real kiss very soon."

The exquisitely happy couple and their children practically ran from the church. When they were out of view of all their guests, Georg took his wife in his arms and they had their first kiss as husband and wife. "That's the first one Maria, at least one kiss a day for the rest of our lives."

"How wonderful Georg."

As the guest exited they heard, _Hornpipe from Water Music._

The photographer Belle had engaged was waiting for them. He had already photographed Maria in her gown; the picture that would be published in the paper.

"Georg, please meet George."

"I see you were given the English spelling of our name."

"Yes, but I prefer yours. Did you know Handel was christened Georg but changed it when he became famous? I always wanted to say I was related to him. I understand we don't have a lot of time; your guests don't have far to go for the reception. Let's go back into the church."

"First a family picture, before the children get restless." George had everyone on the altar stairs.

"Where's Uncle Max and Uncle Karl; they're family?"

George didn't know about them. "I can take two pictures. Is that alright young lady?"

Marta smiled at George. "Next a picture with the bride and groom and the two Uncles. And then two of the Bride and Groom."

"I think you will really like that last one; perfect smiles. I'll be at the reception to take a few more there."

The children were getting impatient; they had begged Stefan to take them to the reception. But he had cleverly declined; he told them, "Uncle Max has the car key."

"Hurry up Mother and Father; we want to see all our cousins."

"You'll understand one day Kurt; wedding pictures are important."

"I'm sure they are Mother."

Maria cherished the ease at which they called her mother; she was tickled.

Louie and his Rhythm Kings were already playing when they arrived; no one was dancing. They were waiting with Champagne glasses ready to be filled. Everyone but Georg and Maria entered the reception room at the Bristol Hotel.

"Uncle Max, do you know what Father said I could have at the reception?"

"Let me guess; a small glass of Champagne."

"Yes, will you get it for me?"

"For you Liesl, anything; by the way the song was perfect in every way."

"I thought so too. The guests were really surprised."

"Surprised and pleased; here's a waiter."

"A small glass please for the groom's oldest daughter."

"Of course, sir; sip it slowly Miss."

Max left Liesl and went to the entrance door. He got everyone's attention; all navy men know how to whistle. "Is everyone ready for the newlyweds?"

Georg and Maria had heard the whistle and Max speak. "Glasses raised; Karl, open the doors."

"I present to you Georg and Maria von Trapp. Before we toast you two; we need to see that special moment."

The children could be heard saying, "kiss her father." Georg teased, kiss who?"

The children spoke louder, "our mother."

"Georg your guests are waiting."

"Shall we Maria?"

Maria didn't answer him. Georg kissed her and didn't let it go; he dipped her. "How was that sweetheart?"

"Awesome!"

Max could hardly get the cheering to die down.

"Only a couple of others have known Georg as long as I. We've been through good times and sad times; but now I've had the privilege of seeing him at his happiest.

"It has been my privilege to witness love that could move mountains. May your love be as endless as your wedding rings."

Raising, his glass; "here's to you my friends."

"Here, here," could be heard echoing through the room.

Karl spoke next. "Many of you may be wondering who am I. I'm Maria's brother; many would say a half-brother. You see, sadly, our Father was married twice and both wives died around the time we were each about two years old. Details aren't necessary; what is important is this marriage; it spurred Maria to find me. With the help of Bobby Whitehead Maria was able to write me a letter.

"A letter I received happily; you won't believe this but I had seen her with the children in town last summer and heard them singing another time. I heard a familiar voice but put it out of my mind.

"Today I had the greatest privilege; I walked my little sister down the aisle to marry Georg and to become the uncle to seven incredible children.

"I can only concur with Max. They have love which will move mountains; I believe they are destined to perform marvelous deeds."

"Raise your glasses again; to you Maria and your husband."

Again the room filled with, "here, here."

Louie began to play soft music as the couple stood in line to greet everyone. All the children were off in a corner catching up on their lives. Katia and Rosemary had taken a seat at one of the tables.

Other beverages and Hors d'oeuvres were available; scattered on tables in the room. Max took charge. He walked over to Louie. "It's time for their dance."

Maria wasn't familiar with secular music so she had deferred the dance selections to Belle; she knew she would select the right one for their dance.

Georg and Maria hadn't danced together since the Laendler; neither was worried. They were both looking forward to the many of firsts in their married life. Georg had been properly educated as a young man and that included learning how to dance with a woman. He had gotten a lot of practice when he had visited Elsa in Vienna; all those glittering parties that he detested and he had danced to waltzes by all the Strausses.

Louie began their selection, _It Had To Be You._ No one sang; they didn't need to, the melody was perfect for dancing.

Georg had some fun with Maria. "I understand our presence on the dance floor is requested. Shall we darling; I think we can do this."

Max hyped up the occasion. "Dancing together for the first time as a married couple, Georg and Maria von Trapp."

They continued to act. "May I have this dance madam?" Maria fanned herself with her hand and put it on her heart. "You flatter me sir; yes you may."

Maria exaggerated her curtsy; just like the first time Georg saw her in his ballroom. Max and the children couldn't contain their laugh. Karl knew the story, he watched with great delight.

Finally Georg took Maria in his arms and moved them to the music. He twirled her out and back into him; a chance to sneak a kiss. They were having the best time. Louie repeated the song; slowly blending it to the next selection.

Max spoke above the music. "Everyone dance please." And they did. Georg whispered to Maria. "I need to ask Alice to dance."

"Very nice idea Georg, go I'll be fine." Maria didn't become a wallflower; Karl asked her to dance. The music was _Blue Skies,_ a slow song with a slightly jazzy rhythm. Both Alice and Maria loved it.

It was expected that Georg and Maria would dance with all the children; Georg with his girls; Maria with the boys. The tune was a fun song titled, _Side by Side._

Karl had also danced with his new nieces. He heard his name. "Karl, come play with us. It's one of those new jazzy songs; perfect for slapping the Bass which you do so well."

Karl wasn't shy. He took the Bass and the group played _I Wanna be Loved by You._ He had the best time, everyone stopped dancing to watch him; he even pretended to dance with the Bass.

Belle found Maria. "Lunch will be served in a few minutes."

"Let me find Isabel."

"Isabel, lunch is in a few minutes. The children might need to use the facilities."

"You're already thinking like a mother. I'll check with them." Maria smiled; it's so nice to really be their mother.

Maria and Georg took their seats at the head table; along with Max and Karl. The children had asked to seat with their cousins, even Marta and Gretl. Maria did find them and would watch them all through out lunch.

Isabel, Katia, Rosemary and Elizabeth sat together; as well as did the men; Stefan, Phillip, Henry and Arthur. The food was just a delicious today as it had been at Maria's tasting party.

"Sweetheart, your selections are wonderful. This soup with cheese Spaetzles is simply delicious" Georg continued to complement her on her salad selection and again on the small serving of Wiener schnitzel and dumplings with in season vegetables. He already knew the tortes were delicious; Maria had brought home the extras.

Maria had kept her eye on the children; all but the two youngest cleaned their plates. Their servings had been a little large.

Afterwards guests came up to her to complement her on lunch. "Your complement should go to Chef Johan; he prepared all this wonderful food. I had a lot of choices."

Louie noticed lunch was finished. The guests had begun to move around. He started the familiar notes of the Laendler. "Maria, our dance."

"Yes, all the way through this time."

First the required bow and curtsy; then the hop step and the over under move that Maria and Kurt could not do well. They went right into the hand moves and then the promenade; circling the room. Georg twirled her off so she could dance around him as he clapped. This time smiles were abundant. The music took them to the face to face position that had put them both in a trance; but not tonight. The ended the dance with a short promenade and a twirl; concluding with a bow and curtsy and laughter. "Thank you sir."

"Thank you madam." The laughter was contagious; it filled the room.

Louie played it again for everyone else to dance. Maria and Georg watched the children; Maria had taught them. A few more dance pieces; _When__ My Baby Smiles At Me, Way Down Yonder In New Orleans,_ another piece Karl played the slap Bass and finally _Someone To Watch Over Me._

Louie played _Rhapsody in Blue_ softly; as the cake was prepared for its cutting. "Maria, your children have been harassing me to get you to cut the cake."

"Okay Max," she found Georg engaged in a conversation with all his fellow navy men, James, Josef, Sidney and Franz Isenhart.

They talked about the changes in their world; wondering how long it would be before Hitler tried to gain control of Austria. Complements were also spoken. "Wonderful party Georg." "Maria is simply breath-taking. Here she comes now."

"You need me sweetheart?"

"Our children told Max it's time to cut the cake."

"All of them Maria or only Kurt?"

"All of them Georg, they all have a sweet tooth; like someone else I know."

"Moi!"

"Yes you, I remember you finished all your cake at my first dinner with the family."

"So I did. Let's comply with them." He whispered, "One step closer to leaving darling." Maria blushed slightly, put her head down trying to squash her laugh.

"We're here."

"Come on this side of the table so everyone can see you." The crowd gathered around the table. The littlest stood in front and so-on.

The children had been talking about stories they had read about the groom smearing the cake on the brides face. Liesl had assured them, their father wasn't going to do that. But that didn't prevent Georg from being a tease; further enforcing what Gretl had told him about the snowman.

Belle directed them. "Maria, take hold of the knife; now Georg put your hand over hers. Make one cut; the cake cutting specialists will do the rest."

"Are you ready Georg?"

"Whenever you are." They performed in slow motion so the photographer could get a good picture. The cake cutter completed cutting the first slice and placed it on a plate along with two forks.

"I think I'll use my fingers to feed Maria."

"Why Georg?"

"So I can paint your face with icing."

"You wouldn't!"

"I'm, teasing Maria." He picked up his fork. "Get yours Maria and we will entwine arms instead." The children watched with delight but also a little sadness. They realized their parents would soon be leaving.

Another picture was taken as they, almost in sync, fed the other. "This is really good Maria. Do you mind if I finish the piece?"

"Go ahead darling."

"Here Maria is a piece for you."

"I see cookies aren't the only sweet you like Maria."

"You caught me Katia." Georg held one of his endearing smiles as he observed Maria. He took the initiative.

"While everyone enjoys the cake, Maria and I are going to change our clothes."

They were married now. They both use the same hotel room to change in. Maria needed a little help with the hooks on the side of her gown. Georg obliged her before he left her alone to change.

"I was hoping you would wear this suit."

"I knew it was your favorite and I like it too. I see you have on my favorite suit."

"It's like all my others Maria."

"I know but it's the one you wore the first time we went out together as a couple. It's special."

"Only my special bride would be so kind." They kissed but only a quick one. "We better go Maria, before this bed entices us."

"Yes, we need to talk to the children. We had better get downstairs."

They found the children gathered in a small sitting area, waiting for them. "We know you need to go but we will miss you." Louisa spoke for all of them.

"I know you will, but think of all the fun you will have with Uncle Max."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know Liesl; your father's being secretive."

"Not secretive Maria; it's a surprise. There's a difference." Maria gave him one of her loving smiles.

"Kisses and hugs for everyone; you too Friedrich, you're not too old."

"I know Mother." He whispered, "Have a wonderful time, we'll be fine."

Louie continued to play music; a few people danced. Maria and Georg took another fifteen minutes to say goodbye to everyone. Their car was waiting for them; it was all packed. Their guest stood outside and watched them drive away.

Max didn't let the children pout. "Come on let's get our second piece of cake."

"Can we really Uncle Max?"

"It wasn't Max who answered, it was Karl. Come on children, I want another piece too."


	17. Fulfillment

Fulfillment

Maria slid as close as she could to Georg. "Will we be driving for long?"

"About an hour and a half."

"I see."

Georg kissed her hand. He decided to end his wife's curiosity. "Our first destination is a small Inn on the Italian side of the border. It's very private; except for the birds and animals."

"Like the cottage; in fact a little blue bird sang to me this morning, telling me it was time to get up on this my wedding day."

"For me it was seven children; Kurt demanding breakfast."

"You know Georg he really is a sweet boy."

"I think he's as happy as the girls for a mother; not just any mother, you darling"

"I'm looking forward to mothering them all."

"You've been mothering them since day one. Your little speech at dinner your first day was something a mother would do."

"Maybe so, "are we getting close to our destination?"

Georg laughed. "You don't like being kept in the dark. I thought you might be apprehensive".

"Not at all, I love you." Georg slowed the car to a stop.

"Why are you stopping?"

"So I can kiss you; my beautiful Maria. I'm a lucky man; I love you darling." After an affectionate kiss, he continued to drive. "We'll be there shortly."

Twenty or so minutes later Maria saw a building, "Is that it up ahead?"

"It is Maria."

"You said it was an Inn; that's about the size of a small house."

"An Inn for one couple, you and me."

"Just us Georg, alone?"

"Us and two staff, a cook and a manager."

"I don't see any other buildings."

"There's a small town further down the road along with another Inn or two. My friend Angelo operates all of them."

"It looks lovely. I can't wait to see inside."

"My friend, Signior von Trapp and his beautiful bride; welcome to Casa Solo, your room is waiting. Remember we don't bother you; but we are here if you need us. I'll get your bags, you go on to the suite. It's in the back. Carlos is there to be sure you have everything you need."

Georg and walked towards this beautiful small Tuscan-style home; made of stucco painted in a rich yellow-gold color with iron-work everywhere. It formed basket under the windows which were filled with flowers.

"This is beautiful; these are some of the flowers that Walter used for our reception flowers."

"I remember Maria."

The home had been remolded to fit the needs of a small Inn. The font door opened into a short hall; on either side were two small rooms. One was set up as an office; the other as a small sitting room.

Angelo had caught up to them; he explained. "I only use the office when I don't have guests or am expecting them. Our rooms are on the second floor over the kitchen. The entire first floor is your suite; it has its own door outside. This short hall also takes you there."

Maria was excited; she never visualized anything so elegant; the furnishings were all original.

"Georg, some of the homes in the mountains resemble this house. They also used all the colors that come from the earth; terracotta, brick, light yellow-brown, greens, and golden yellow. I feel right at home."

Angelo was listening. "I'm glad you are so pleased Signora von Trapp."

"Don't be so formal Angelo; Maria is fine."

"Signora Maria."

"If you insist."

Carlos took their bags to the bedroom. He retuned in a few moments. "Captain your car is parked. Here's the key. Is everything to your liking?"

"Perfetto, magnifico, grazie."

"Georg, how did you find this?"

"It belongs to a friend of James Lewis. Champagne Maria?"

"Yes please, I had very little at the reception." Georg filled two flutes from the bottle Carlos had opened for them.

"Here you are Maria. Alone at last; just you and me."

"And the birds and the animals."

"Here's to us Maria."

Maria rubbed her nose. "Will I ever get used to the bubbles tickling my nose?"

"The bubbles enhance the flavor of the Champagne. Your nose smells an explosion of buttery and fruity fragrances. They match what your taste buds are sensing. It's all part of the enjoyment Maria. You'll get used to it eventually."

Small champagne flutes don't contain very much; Georg quickly finished his. Maria only drank about half before she sat it on a nearby table. Georg gently nudged Maria to a loveseat.

"Get comfortable – kick off your shoes. I'll do the same."

Maria sat with one leg under her; her body resting against her husband. They wasted no time to begin their romance; kisses that were deep strong and passionate, more intense than ever before.

It was as Georg had hoped; Maria was melting in his arms. He had the buttons to her suit jacket undone before she realized. "Maria let's go lie down." He didn't wait for an answer. He picked her up; she leaned into him willingly.

The bed was ready for the newly married couple; only a dim light lit the room. Georg slipped off her suit jacket and undid the hooks of her skirt which easily fell to the floor.

Maria saw him fumble with his shirt buttons; she helped him. Georg was pacing himself; he wanted to prepare Maria properly.

Maria actually invited him to lay with her; losing the remainder of their clothes in the process. They lay there nude; without embarrassment. They kissed and they touched one another; completely giving up themselves to become one. The moment Georg's maleness touched Maria she was taken to a place of pure love and joy. She relaxed and Georg completed their oneness; gently he took her to the height of all known pleasure and left within her a part of himself.

They lay there; their hearts pounding; unable to move. Georg could feel himself pressing against Maria; he knew he needed to move so she could breathe. Maria wouldn't let him move very much; she wasn't ready for him to leave her.

They both came down from the mountain top and rested on their sides. "Thank you Georg, you made what could have been a frightful experience into one I will remember forever."

"I was hoping you would say something like that; even though you said you weren't worried, I thought you might be anxious."

"Maybe a little, but you took that all away."

Yes, they had consummated their marriage but they weren't sleepy. In fact Georg heard Maria's stomach.

"Are you hungry Maria?"

"I suppose so. Did I see a table with food?"

"You did. I'm sure Carlos left us something delicious."

"That means we need to dress. Finally I get to wear my wedding night peignoir set. Why do Brides even buy them? I like your way better."

"The dress shops promote them as well as all the magazines."

Now they acted like Adam and Eve; they were shy about their nakedness. "You go first Maria."

"I won't be long." And she wasn't.

"Very nice Maria, you can wear it until I can't resist you."

"Oh is that so. Let's see who makes the first advances. I'll go find us something to eat."

On the table Maria found a note. _If you need anything just pick up the telephone, it's connected to the kitchen. _

Maria found chicken noodle soup that had been kept hot by cans of fuel which were burning under the kettle. There were jams and jellies for the biscuits and an assortment of unusual looking Italian cookies. The tea and coffee were also kept hot.

Maria prepared two bowls of soup and a plate of biscuits and cookies. She placed them on a table by a big window. It was dark; the only light outside was from a half-moon.

"There you are. Are those new?"

"Yes, I like you was compelled to buy something new; Isabel coerced me."

"Come sit before our soup gets cold."

After a couple of spoonfuls; Maria allowed her palate to discern this soup's flavor. "This soup is different; it has a tomato base instead of chicken broth. And I can see a green vegetable and taste a spice I've never tasted before."

"It's oregano Maria. The Italians use it in everything."

"I like it Georg. I wonder what the children did after we left."

"Had seconds and maybe thirds on cake."

"Poor Isabel, she'll probably have a difficult time getting them to bed with all that sugar in them."

"They will enjoy a week of living on Max time; you know late to bed and sleep half the morning away. I'm sure they will have fun; they won't have too much time to miss us. Coffee or tea with your cookies?"

"Coffee please, you and Max have turned me into a coffee drinker."

"Katia prepares excellent coffee. You wouldn't have drunk the coffee on board ship; it's strong and bitter. Sailors get used to it. I think now I would complain."

Georg located the radio. When he turned it on, it was already set to a music station; perfect for dancing. "Will my bride dance with her husband?"

"Of course his wife will dance with him." Georg held her close and moved around the big room to a few slow songs.

"What happens if I pull on this ribbon Maria?"

"Why don't you find out?"

Georg did and another magical interlude began. This time the strenuousness of their intimate activity put them to sleep for the night.

In the morning, Maria woke up before Georg. She wanted to get out of bed without waking him. But he knew. He stayed quiet; even married couples need some privacy.

Maria drew a tub of shallow warm water. She only sat for a few minutes; then cleansed herself. She was a little tender. She didn't put on a dress; instead she put on the blue-white gown set. Maria expected to find Georg awake.

"Feel better sweetheart?"

"Much, did you sleep well?"

"I did but now I need to take my turn."

"All yours my love, I'll see what we have for breakfast."

Maria found a note that had been slipped under the door. _Your breakfast cart is outside your door, enjoy Carlos._

Maria exchanged carts. She found familiar food; boiled eggs, cured ham and Italian pancakes sprinkled with powdered sugar, and other breakfast sweets. She poured herself a cup of tea as she waited for Georg.

Georg didn't take long. He shaved and put on another set of pajamas and his robe. He saw Maria sitting at the table. "Your gown is an interesting color Maria."

"I know. I call it blue-white for lack of a better name."

"What do we have for breakfast?"

"The usual but the pancakes look different. They have something in them. I see little humps."

They filled their plates. "The pancakes have apples bits in them Georg; very different from Katia's."

"Very different." The couple was in no hurry. They sat at the table for over an hour; talked and wondered about the children.

"Do you want to dress and go for a walk?"

"Not really Maria, I'm content to stay right here and bask in your beauty. Besides we will get plenty of fresh air tomorrow."

"Why's that?"

"We move on to the other part of my surprise."

"A surprise better than this one?"

"I think so."

"Am I to expect you to plan lots of surprises in the future?"

"Maybe darling, maybe."

The couple spent a quiet day inside; played cards, a game of chess. They talked and shared more intimate moments. Maria had tried to get Georg to tell her where they were going tomorrow. But she received the same answer. "You're as bad as the children, patience darling, patience."

Neither Angelo nor Carlos bothered them; a note was slipped under their door announcing the arrival of their lunch cart and then again at dinner time. Each meal was another scrumptious Italian selection; wine with dinner and Italian coffee with their sweets.

That night Georg set his internal alarm clock. He wanted to be on the road soon after sunrise. He woke up as the first rays of sun came in the bedroom window.

"Wake up sleepy head. It's time for your next surprise."

"You're already dressed."

"I know but it's still early. Get dressed. I'll prepare breakfast this morning."

Georg had their plates on the table. They ate and did very little talking. They were both excited. Georg knew this surprise would be a real surprise. Angelo and Georg loaded their bags in the car.

"Signora Maria, I have a basket of food for you."

"Grazie Carlos, your food was delicious. We loved those pancakes yesterday."

Georg helped Maria in the car. He and Angelo walked around to his door. In a hushed voice Georg heard. "Remember, you will have protection traveling to the coast."

"Yes, I know."

Carlos and Angelo stood and watched them drive away. "They're a first Angelo. I've never seen a couple so much in love." Angelo was extremely happy for his friend.

Maria again slid close to her husband. "How far away is this surprise Georg?"

"About an hour's drive, I'll need both hands on the wheel until we get out of these foothills. This road is full of twists and curves." Their protection hid in groves of trees along the way. Georg spotted a car on one occasion; he knew. He said nothing to Maria. Instead he asked her.

"Maria, have you ever driven a car?"

"No, only a tractor once, I used it to get away from a mad bull."

"What did you do to him?"

"I was wearing a red sweater."

"That will do it."

"So I found out."

The road was much better now. Georg held Maria's hand. She was looking out the front window. She was trying to figure out what she was seeing. She blinked a few times. "That's water up ahead; a large body of water. Is that the ocean Georg?"

"No, it's the Adriatic Sea."

"It's beautiful, so calm."

Georg parked the car by a shack. A pipe smoking man with a red beard and ruddy complexion came to the door.

"Now that's what I call a sea captain."

"Is that what you thought I would look like?"

"Exactly, straight out of the pages of Sir John Barrow's book about mutiny on an old ship."

"Sorry, I disappointed you."

"You didn't. I saw that half smile you tried to hide. Why are we here?"

"We're going sailing."

"Sailing?"

"On a sailboat Maria." They both got out of the car.

"Captain Juno I suppose."

"And you must be Captain von Trapp."

"Yes, reporting in sir."

"She's ready for you Captain. The Odyssey awaits; fully stocked for five days. I see the crew saw you drive up. They'll get your bags and park the car. Get your bride and come with me"

"Maria, this is Captain Juno."

"Hello sir, a perfect name for a storybook sea captain."

"Storybook sea captain?"

"My bride thought I would look like you the first time we met; she reads a lot about sea captains." They laughed together as they walked along the dock, stopping at a beautiful sailboat.

"Are you going to Captain the boat?"

"No darling, I didn't bring along my sailor suit."

Maria laughed as she remembered. "You were such a handsome sailor."

"I'll be a passenger just like you. Our two mates will sail the boat."

Tony and Mario arrived with their bags and went on board.

"Maria, let me board first."

Maria waited for him. "Take my hand, the boat may rock a little. But you should be used to rocking a boat."

"Do you have to remind me?"

"Come on Maria, it won't really rock. It is still secured to the dock."

"Follow me sir, down the stairs straight ahead."

They went passed several rooms. This can sleep six or eight if there are small children. Your cabin is the largest. The galley is on the other end. There's a head in the fore of the boat. Your bags are in your room. We set sail in thirty minutes."

"Okay sailor, explain what he told you."

"The galley is the kitchen. A head is the bathroom; fore is same as the bow or front of the ship, aft is the rear. We leave the dock in thirty minutes."

"Any other words I need to know?"

"Since you asked, port means the left side of the boat, starboard is the right side; jack is a flag, main sail is the largest sail; the boom and the mast hold it and direct it in the direction of the wind. So the ship will sail."

"Okay, okay enough, I do think I'm going to enjoy this Georg."

"I thought you might. Let's go up and watch them set sail."

The couple found two chairs on the aft of the top deck, perfect for the couple. The mates gave them two caps to wear. They explained. "They will help shade your eyes from the sun and the glare off the water. It can be very strong." They were right. The couple stopped squinting.

"Georg, this is so peaceful. The water is almost like glass. Will it always be?"

"Probably."

"Juice cocktails for you both; no alcohol sir. I could add some."

"These are fine."

"I found your food basket. I added some Italian grapes." The couple sat and basked in the sun and munched on their fruit and cheese along with the cocktails. Carlos had also given them some of the Italian cookies.

"I can see why you are in love with the sea; another of God's beautiful creations."

They soon pulled into a small fishing port. "Dinner is waiting for you at the Old Fish Restaurant. It's casual; no need to dress up."

The couple took time to freshen up before heading up the hill to the restaurant. The lamplighter was out lighting all the kerosene lights. They couple walked slowly behind him. They were in no hurry.

They were greeted warmly and given a table that looked out over the sea. The half-moon they saw at the Inn was waning. The couple feasted on the fish of the day prepared in a marinara sauce; served with pasta and seasonal vegetables. All served with a lovely wine. They enjoyed a gelatin-like dessert called _Panna Cotta_. It was served with fruit that had been simmered into a sauce; enjoyed with coffee.

Maria and Georg leisurely walked back to the boat. Tony and Mario were waiting for them. "Did you enjoy your meal?"

"Delizioso! Thank you."

The mates watched them walk away; like a couple in love walks, together as one. They both smiled and walked in the opposite direction. Maria was glad their quarters were at the opposite end of the boat. Again Maria didn't change into a night gown; Georg loved to undress her.

The ship's bell rang in the morning announcing breakfast was ready. After breakfast they sailed along the coastline; they saw coves with men fishing, birds of all kinds. The grey mullet could be seen jumping out of the water.

"Georg, what do I see? Something with a point on its body."

"It's a dolphin Maria. They're quite numerous at this time of the year. Sometimes they jump too."

"Is that one Georg?"

"They must have heard you. They're putting on a show for you."

A school of dolphins jumped out of the water multiple times; higher and higher performing magnificient flips. Once they got too close to the boat and water sprayed on the deck. Maria and Georg got out of their chairs quickly; they caught the tail end of the splash.

Georg went over to the edge of the deck. He put his hand in the water; stirred it in a circle and made a funny noise. One of the the dolphins came close to his hand; close enough to be petted.

"Maria, come pet him; they're very friendly creatures."

Maria hesitantly put her hand in the water; the dolphin rubbed himself against her hand. "I see they are Georg. The children would love this, especially Kurt."

The dolphins moved their heads up and down as if to say goodbye. A high-pitched squeal could be heard as they backed away. They turned and dove deeper and swam away.

Tony noticed they were enjoying themselves watching the sea. "I'll bring lunch up here. You can enjoy it while you watch the sea."

The couple stayed until the sun set. They saw the sky become ablaze with color; fiery orange, searing reds, hot as the sun yellow and yet the outer edges of the blazing sky began to cool as the lilac afterglow filled the night.

They dropped anchor for the night. After dinner the couple enjoyed an alcoholic juice cocktail as they sat topside and watched the stars come out.

"How well do you know your constellations?"

"Not as well as you." Maria easily found the big and little dipper and of course the North Star. Georg showed her how to find other familiar ones, the big and little dog, Capricorn or the goat, Gemini and Hercules along with Pegasus and Virgo the virgin. Someday I want to show Friedrich Mircroscopium."

"Is there really a microscope constellation Georg?"

"Yes, but it's not always visible in all skies."

Looking at the stars put them in a romantic mood; they romanced in their cabin. Again the bell rang in the morning, after breakfast they pulled into port. They stopped at a quaint seacoast town that had remnants of once being part of Austria.

There Maria found the most beautiful peasant dresses; she liked them so much she bought six. One was for herself. She knew the ones for Marta and Gretl would need to be altered; but Maria could easily do that. For the boys she bought white shirts with bolero sleeves and brightly colored suspenders. And for Max and Georg she purchased brightly colored ties.

"These are interesting purchases Maria."

"I know. Their part of our heritage; we shouldn't forget it."

That reminded Georg of Herr Zeller's words. _The Anschluss will happen._ And all of this could go away.

Tony and Mario saw them returning. "Did you buy out the store?"

"All from the peasant store."

"Ah yes, a favorite of many visitors."

"Dinner is ready. The meal has been prepared by the old Austrian Restaurant. They even sent along their own staff." Georg and Maria found the food to be very similar to Chef Johan's.

Georg and Maria took their dessert and coffee to their cabin. They got comfortable before partaking. Georg and Maria had developed a pattern. They were learning how to make the magic last longer.

Georg woke Maria in the morning. "Let's go topside and watch the sunrise. It's spectacular at sea"

The couple hurriedly dressed. The mates weren't surprise to see them. Most couples did it. They even had tea and pastries waiting for them.

They actually saw the sun rise twice. The sun peeked over the horizon producing colors of yellow and orange only to be hid by clouds. But in a moment the sun emerged from the clouds, the sky became pink like a sea of cotton candy, with the light of the sun coloring the clouds above with a pinkish hue

As it rose higher, the sky was no longer filled with dinky crayon colors like tickle-me-pink, but colors of unexplainable magnificence that have no known name. The sun appeared as a fiery ball of enchantment which woke up all of nature. Birds of prey emerged from their nests; Eleanor's Falcons, Honey Buzzards and Marsh Harriers were among those which flew as the sun rose higher in the sky.

"You were right Georg. It is spectacular, brilliant, dazzling; I could go on and on describing it. God commanded the sun to rise during the day and the moon at night; all part of His creation."

"Well said Maria. Today we are visiting Palo, my first port of call and duty station. I've spent a lot of time here. It's a very historic city."

They spent the day there. Maria saw things she had only read about. She saw Roman buildings including; a first century amphitheater, the Arch of the Sergii and the temples of Rome and Augustus. Close by was the old city wall and the Gates of Hercules.

On other streets were multiple churches; Byzantine chapel ofSt. Mary Formosa, St. Mark's Basilica, the church of St. Francis and the all impressive Cathedral of the Blessed Virgin Mary.

Maria read the Mass times. There was a Mass at six in the morning. "Georg, do we have time to attend; it isn't a very long service; not much more than thirty minutes."

"I don't see why not."

They did return before they set sail. They had more than enough time. Maria lit a candle. She said a special prayer. At the reception she had heard a few comments from the navy men. They had talked about the mistreatment and disappearance of Jewish people in Germany.

Maria was worried. Her good friend Hazel was Jewish and so was the hairdresser Marion. She prayed that day for them and all Jewish people everywhere. It wouldn't be long before she learned more about Hitler's evil ways.

They sat on the deck for most of the trip back to the origin of their sail. The day was lovely but a little cool. Maria wore a shawl. The sun went in and out of the clouds; the wind was stronger. They arrived in port shortly after lunch.

Captain Juno was waiting for them. He saw their smiles.

"I see you had a good time."

"We certainly did. I hope we can do it again some day." Georg didn't really believe it would happen; things were changing way too fast.

Tony and Mario brought their bags and packages to their car. In Palo Maria had bought small gifts for the children and the villa staff and of course Max. They thanked everyone and headed for home.


	18. Home

Home

"We made good time Maria." They drove around to the back; they knew the front door would be locked. Katia had been in and out of the back door. Max had told her to expect them soon. She heard the car and stood there waiting for them.

"I see we're expected."

"Looks like it." Maria wasted no time getting out of the car.

"Maria, Maria, look at you. You're radiant. Married life agrees with you."

"Katia I haven't changed. We're happy to be home. Georg, leave the bags, let's go see the children." They went inside and paused. They heard singing.

"Is that the children Katia? I never taught them that song." They hurried to the living room.

Simultaneously the children saw them and ran to them. "Mother, Father, you're home." Maria tried to embrace all of them at the same time. "Did you hear our song?"

"We did. How did you learn it?"

"We know lots of new songs." Maria suspected Max was the source of their new songs.

"Max, what have you been doing?"

"Nothing really Maria, your children heard some music I was playing. I found another box of records in the attic. They started to sing along and soon they could sing it without the record. Believe me, I was as surprised as you; they needed little help from me."

"I can't wait to hear the others."

"Georg, have you and Maria eaten?"

"No Katia, we were anxious to get home."

"No problem, I made plenty."

"Mother, where did you go?"

"Your father is a mastermind of surprises. First we stayed at a one couple Inn and then we spent five days on a sailboat."

"I wish I could have been with you; I've always thought sailing would be fun."

"Kurt, maybe someday you might get your wish. We met a real sea captain."

"Maria, are you telling my children, I mean our children, that I'm not a real sea captain?"

"Sorry dear, you don't fit the description."

"You mean blue eyes, red beard, ruddy complexion and smokes a pipe?"

"Yes, how did you know Brigitta?"

"It's the description in Sir John Barrow's book about a mutiny at sea."

"I didn't know you read that book."

"Not all of it Father, but I do remember the sea captain."

"I'm glad you don't look like that Father."

"Why Gretl?"

"He sounds scary."

"Not at all Gretl; he and our ship mates Tony and Angelo were very nice."

"Where were you Father?"

"On the Adriatic Sea off the coast of Italy, Friedrich."

"Did you go to Palo Georg?"

"Spent a whole day there Max."

"Besides learning new songs, what else did you do?"

"Uncle Max bought me a bicycle. I can ride it all by myself."

"She's gotten too big for the bike seat. She looked like a folded up pretzel."

"Professor Kohner had a marionette show. We had lunch at the Bristol."

"Mother, we wanted more of that soup you had at the reception. Every one of us loved it. He even had some Wiener Schnitzel and yeast dough dumplings."

"Did you stop any where else before coming home?"

"Of course Father, the sweet shop."

"I thought you would."

"I suppose you know school starts tomorrow."

"Yes Mother, we do. But that's okay, in a few weeks we will have our summer holiday."

Before dinner, Georg went to his study to check the mail. Isabel had placed the newspaper on top; opened to the society page. There was Maria's picture and the typical wording about their nuptials. He had expected no less, Maria's picture was beautiful.

Georg looked through the mail; he found a letter from James. He must have something important to tell me. He did. It read in part.

_Maria's picture was printed in the Berlin paper. Herr Zeller knows. But he's still being schooled in Hitler's ways. He's not expected back in Salzburg anytime soon. We do need to keep up our guard. Talk to you soon._

Maria went looking for Georg. "What are you looking at in the newspaper darling?"

"You're beautiful picture Maria, now all of Austria knows I'm no longer available."

"Why's that?"

"The society editors of all major newspapers find these announcements." He left the subject; he didn't want to worry Maria.

* * *

><p>Before the wedding, Isabel and the other ladies had talked about redecorating the master suite. For Georg it had been just a place to sleep; a bedroom for one lonely man. The ladies wanted to make it a bit more feminine.<p>

Mainly they wanted to get rid of the battleship gray bedspread and curtains. They found something quite appropriate. A matching set with a subtle floral design placed on a background which was a deep rich azure dark blue. There were leaf designs in beige-pistachio green; a few tiny flowers and wispy designs in carnation pink and occasional white flowers that resembled Edelweiss.

The day they replaced the drapes, Isabel remarked the others. "We better get rid of these or Maria might make the children some clothes from them. She dislikes wasting anything."

"I remember now."

"Remember what Audrey?"

"The day they walked down the lane past the house. I thought the children's play clothes looked familiar."

Eleanor told them. "I made my children some out of an old tablecloth; they wore them when they painted. I never worried about them getting paint on them."

"Georg gave Maria no choice; he didn't believe his children should play; only march."

"I'm so glad he heard them singing that day Isabel; it changed everything."

"Yes, Belle, that was the day everything changed for the better."

Isabel didn't have a crystal ball; she had no knowledge of the world-wide depression that would happen soon; a time when everything would be used and re-used.

Stefan and Phillip had moved a wardrobe and another dresser from an un-used room. After all it was a master-suite; there was more than enough room. Belle supplied the dresser scarf; nothing too fancy for Maria. It had scalloped embroidered edges and a few embroidered rosebuds and of course Edelweiss.

Eleanor liked to shop. She had found a beautiful old traditional ceramic dresser set complete with tray, perfume bottle and a small bowl. A separate small vase was found in a similar design; perfect for a single flower. They were all hand painted in bright colors of red, orange, sunny yellow and even the various shades of blue representing the sky and some green for the forest.

The day before the couple came home, Belle had gotten a bouquet from Walter; a replica of their reception flowers.

* * *

><p>Isabel was eager to show Maria the space. "Come on Maria, I have something to show you." They went up the back staircase.<p>

"Where are we going?"

"You know Maria." Suddenly she giggled. "I suppose I do."

Georg knew. He wasn't far behind.

"Go on Maria, open the door."

"It looks like a forest. I love the colors. And look at the dresser. The colorful ceramic set pops against the white. Georg darling, come see. It's perfect for both of us."

"My complements to you and the others, now what did you do with the old drapes?"

Maria laughed. "You don't want me to use perfectly good material."

"Someone else can use it Maria; not sure what they would do with battle-ship grey material."

"Was that really their color?"

"Afraid so Maria, it seemed to fit my mood at the time."

"I know sweetheart; it was a tough time for you." She kissed him softly.

Katia called up the stairs. "Dinner is ready."

Isabel went downstairs; leaving the couple alone. They shared a private moment.

"You know all your lady friends helped Isabel."

"Yes I do know; I need to remember to thank them."

"We better go back down; before this bed entices us."

"We'll use it soon darling."

"We'll retire as soon as all the children are in bed."

"It's a deal Georg."

Dinner time was more conversation about each of their activities this past week. They moved into the living room for more sharing.

The family continued their tradition of reading the scripture, singing a hymn and having a short prayer before going to bed. Maria had no trouble getting the children to go to bed. She took extra time with each one. Georg joined her for their final goodnights.

They went back to the living room to say goodnight to Max and Isabel. She watched them leave. "Love is in full bloom Max. I prayed for the day I would see Georg in love again; for a submarine commander he has a very loving heart."

"I've seen the same; I think I'll turn in. Goodnight Isabel."

"Goodnight Max." She turned out the last light and she too retired for the night.

When Georg and Maria had left the living room, Maria had almost turned to use the front stairs; Georg caught her hand. "Where do you think you're going?"

"A habit Georg," she took his hand.

"I still can't believe this beautiful bedspread and matching drapes. Our friends seem to know both of us well. Help me with the bedspread. I don't think we will need it tonight. I have you to keep me warm."

"I think we will make some heat before we go to sleep. Let's get started." Georg began to undo the buttons to her dress as he kissed her. Maria returned his kisses.

"Is this the way you will always begin darling?"

"I intend to; we both know nightgowns are only for sleeping."

"Hummmn let me help you." Maria raised her arms so Georg could remove it. Maria responded to Georg's suggestion that they lay down. She eagerly anticipated their intimacy. They lay together having once again become one. Sleep came quickly; Georg automatically turned on his back; a habit left from his days on the submarine. Maria curled up beside him.

Neither had put on nightwear. Something they would learn in the future was not such a good idea – the night of the first thunderstorm.

Georg and Maria found the children waiting for them in the dining room. "No one needed any help getting dressed this morning?" Maria looked at Gretl.

"No Mother, Liesl has taught me how to brush my own hair. She clips my hairclip for me. I'm a big girl now."

Maria and Georg shared a look; a loving parental look. As before someone drove them; today it was Georg. He had to check with the university about his first class and he had also planned to find James. A visit that would only confirm to Georg; things were going to change rapidly.

Maria rode with Max to the church on Wednesday. He waited to be sure Maria wasn't alone. He had been properly instructed by Georg. She wasn't. Father Martin was actually waiting for her. Max went on to pick up the children.

"Welcome home Maria, Catherine already heard about your surprises on your honeymoon. I suppose the children wished they could have been on that sailboat."

"Yes, especially Kurt; Georg really surprised me. I did enjoy the sailboat. I do hope we may be able to take the children one day."

"You know Liesl was a big help. Martha was so surprised when she asked her if they could sing a song they had learned at home; something about listening to records."

"Max, Father; he found another box of records in the attic; the children started to sing along and soon they knew it well."

"Only Julia and Rachael were here last week; the others were out of town. And Paul was accepted by the Vienna Boys Choir; his family is moving to Vienna to be near him."

"That's wonderful news; I knew he was talented."

Suddenly the room was filled with children; everyone had arrived at the same time. Maria let the children visit while she talked with Martha.

"Did Father Martin tell you about the song the children sang Sunday?"

"He did. Georg and I were quite surprised to learn how many songs they had learned by listening to records. One song they sang for us is real simple; I'm sure the others could learn it today. Let me get their attention."

Maria found Kurt. "Will you get everyone's attention for me?"

The children were used to Kurt's whistle; they calmed right down.

"Hello children," Maria was addressing the other children in particular.

"Hello Fru… What do we call you now? We know you're married."

"Are you a Baroness?"

"No Rebecca, my husband doesn't consider himself a Baron; the Empire is no more. We're just like everyone else. I suppose I'm a Frau; but not Frau von Trapp. You can address me as Frau Maria. How's that?"

"We hoped you would be Frau Maria."

"Thank you children, now let's warm up our voices." The Do-Re-Me scales worked perfectly.

"This song is in the hymnal." she passed out the books. Her children didn't need one. Please find page 157, _Rejoice O Mary_." This was still the Easter season.

"Von Trapp children, please sing the first verse. Here's your note." Maria played the note. Everyone heard.

Rejoice, O Mary, heav'nly Queen,  
>Rejoice O Mary!<br>Now clouds give way to Sunlight's beams,  
>Allelúia, Rejoice, rejoice, O Mary!<p>

"Now everyone together."

"Very nice everyone; go on and sing all the verses."

The Offspring of thy Virgin womb,  
>Rejoice O Mary!<br>Is risen from the virgin tomb,  
>Allelúia, Rejoice, rejoice, O Mary!<p>

Death's arrows keen are snapp'd in twain,  
>Rejoice O Mary!<br>At Jesus' feet death lieth slain,  
>Allelúia, Rejoice, rejoice, O Mary!<p>

Though bitterness endure a night,  
>Rejoice O Mary!<br>It giveth joy with morning light,  
>Allelúia, Rejoice, rejoice, O Mary!<p>

"You children are wonderful. Why don't you sing it one more time?"

They did; Maria was very pleased. Then she was surprised. "Liesl, can you and your brothers and sister sing another new song for us."

"Mother, may we?"

"Of course;" they sang the song, _O Sons and Daughters of the Lord_.

"Can we learn that one next week?"

A surprised Maria told them "yes." Until their summer vacation they sang a new song every Sunday.

Maria knew this was the final year of secondary school for Liesl. It occurred to her that she seemed to have a great liking for music. One evening she and Liesl were alone in the living room. "Liesl, do you have any plans for the future?"

"Mother, I really enjoyed helping Frau Martha with the choir."

"I thought you did. Even Father Martin told me how much you helped. Would you like to continue to help me? I still need you to sing. Your voice is needed."

"Oh yes Mother, I might like to teach music one day. You could help me learn."

"I'll do my best; I think you have natural talent just like I do."

"Thank you Mother; we'll have the best choir in Salzburg; maybe all of Austria."

Maria didn't realize how prophetic that statement was; it wouldn't be long that she would think back on this day.

Maria wondered if Georg had planned on having any kind of celebration for Liesl. He saw her sitting in a chair in their room; appearing to be in deep thought.

"Is something wrong Maria?"

"No darling, I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"Liesl's graduation from secondary school. Did you know she is really interested in music?"

"She told you that?"

"She did. After helping Martha with the choir, she now wants to help me with the choir. Were you planning on giving her a graduation gift?"

"I really haven't given it any thought; but you're right. We do need a gift for her. Any ideas?"

"Maybe we could arrange for her to attend a musical performance."

"I'll check the Symphony Hall; it's only a block from the University."

Separately they had each approached Max. He had a solution in a few days. Max found them alone in the living room. Liesl and Friedrich now stayed up later than the others. They both had said goodnight and gone upstairs.

"Just who I was looking for; I have an idea for Liesl." The couple's curiosity was peaked; they both looked at Max as if to say, Go on.

"The famous British soprano Victoria Grant is going to be singing with the symphony. She has asked to meet with a few young people who are interested in vocal music. She will also give a young person concert in the afternoon. I think it is a perfect opportunity for Liesl."

"Max, that is so perfect; Liesl will be thrilled. Don't you think so darling?"

"Thank you Max, can you make all the arrangements?"

"Right up my alley; I'll take care of everything."

Liesl's final exams were in the middle of May. She would know her scores before Victoria Grant came to town. Her parents kept it a secret. Liesl had many appropriate dresses. Maria didn't need to take her shopping.

Georg was the chauffeur the day she received her grades. "Father, Father, look, I got my grades."

"These marks are excellent. We need to get home and show your mother." Liesl found her in the kitchen with Katia.

"Why the big smile Liesl?"

"Look Mother, my grades."

"You did so well; you should be very proud."

Katia was listening. She made a change in her planned dinner menu; she changed to Liesl's favorite meal. She even had time to bake a cake.

"Katia, you know I love Weiner Schnitzel. And is that a cake?"

"All in celebration of your graduation."

"What's this Uncle Max?"

He had handed her an envelope with the invitation. Slowly she opened it and read it. Liesl was speechless – "me meet Victoria Grant. I don't believe it – how, why?"

"It's your gift from all of us."

"It's the best gift a music lover could receive, thank you, thank you." She made the rounds, kissing her mother, father and Uncle. She twirled around in a circle she was so happy.

Liesl and her mother spent some time in her room looking through the dresses in her wardrobe. It came down to a choice between the one she wore for the puppet show and the one from the party. Liesl decided on the party dress. She had told her mother. "It seems more appropriated for meeting Victoria Grant."

Liesl didn't attend classes anymore; the next time she would go to school would be for the graduation ceremony. That had been held on Friday. Today was Saturday, her big day. Yesterday had been simply ceremonial.

While Max and Liesl had an early lunch. Georg had gone to pick up the children from school.

"Mother, do I look alright?"

"Of course you do Liesl."

Almost as soon as the children got out of the car, Max and Liesl got in.

"Enjoy yourself Liesl."

"I will Father."

Everyone stood and watched as they drove away. They knew she would have a wonderful time.

"Are you nervous Liesl?"

"A little Uncle Max, I've never met a famous person before.'

"From what I've been told she's very nice and down to earth. Don't worry. I'll be near-by."

Liesl and her uncle entered the rehearsal room together. Liesl had her invitation with her. She presented it to be admitted and received a name tag. Max fastened it to her dress. Miss Grant had asked for a small group; so there was only a dozen. Most were university students; Liesl and another girl were the only secondary students. She was also a recent graduate.

The sponsor had some opening remarks. "Raise your hands if you love to sing." He knew he would see all hands raised. "You are in for a great treat. Victoria Grant has a great desire to encourage aspiring singers. She had a very humble beginning but through hard work and perseverance she has become famous. Today you will have the opportunity to learn how it all happened. Please give a warm welcome to Miss Victoria Grant."

The students rose and applauded. Victoria calmed them. She motioned with her hands for them to sit. "Thank you for that welcome. I heard you are all singers. Singing is a great communicator; even when it's not in a language you understand. There are stories about songs being exchanged between enemies during the Great War; Christmas songs like _Silent Night._

I like to think music might one day heal a broken world. Now, I'm sure you have questions. Who wants to begin?"

Victoria answered questions like, when did first start singing? When was your first performance? And what are your favorite songs? The question and answer time went on for over an hour.

There were some light refreshment; juice and cookies. Victoria mingled with the guests. Max saw her talking to Liesl.

"Liesl, you have a very interesting name."

"Thank you, it's an old Austrian name derived from Elizabeth."

"Your face is so familiar. Ah, I remember. At St. Michael's Church, you sing in the choir."

"Yes, with all my brothers and sisters and a few other children."

"You have a young woman as director."

Liesl smiled but it was Max who would speak first. "Miss Grant, I'm Max Detweiler."

"The famous talent scout?"

"You're so kind. I'm known as Uncle Max to Liesl and her siblings. You see, that young woman recently became the children's mother."

"I wondered why that wedding picture in the newspaper was so familiar. You should know, your choir is one of the best I've heard; mostly because of the strength of the voices of you and your siblings. Liesl it's been nice talking with you. I hope you will enjoy the performance."

"Thank you for you complement. I will pass it on."

"Uncle Max, thank you. I know you arraigned all of this."

"Now, how did you know?"

"A little birdie told me."

"Named your Mother, Liesl. Come on, let's go. We don't want to be late."

Max always the gentleman, offered Liesl his arm and escorted her to the Performance Hall. Each participant had been given a signed program; Liesl knew she would cherish it forever. Max found them great seats; not far from the front. They were in Miss Grant's view.

She smiled at them often. Liesl heard operetta melodies; songs that were popular and even some jazzy pieces that made her think of Uncle Karl. Max and Liesl would look back on this meeting as their lives would take an unknown turn.

When they returned home, Liesl was still on cloud nine. "Mother she was spectacular. Her voice is a lot like yours. She also has perfect pitch; and she used to sing to the animals too. And Father, thank you for letting me go. She really was inspirational."

"It was your mother's and my pleasure; it was an unusual opportunity."

"I'm going to go change and find the others to tell them." What she told her siblings was unexpected.

"You know. If we practice and practice maybe we can sing on a stage."

"You really think so?"

"I do Kurt."

"What an exciting thought."

Gretl was off in the corner with her doll. Liesl could hear her singing. She waited for her to stop. "That was beautiful Gretl. You sang it as well as mother did on Christmas."

"It's Mother's favorite, the Virgin Lullaby."

"I know."

Max wasn't far away; he took it all in.

School was out for all the other children a week after Liesl's graduation. "Children, do you know the significance of the eighth of June?" Georg knew but he kept quiet. The children thought and looked at each other.

"I do Mother."

"Tell us Marta."

"That's the day you became our governess; four days before my birthday."

"That's right Marta. This summer is going to be our first as a family."

The children all spoke; "can we go on picnics?" "What about bike rides?"

"And rides in the rowboat."

"Only if you will stay seated."

"Yes, Father we will."

"The locomotive to your mountain Mother."

"We can do all those things. How would you like to go camping?"

"Where Father?"

"I haven't decided yet Friedrich."

"There's also the Festival."

"Yes Max; we'll go before it gets too hectic."

"Tomorrow we'll go on our first family picnic."

"To the park with the swings, slides, monkey bars and see-saws?"

"That's the one Louisa."

The children were anxious to get going. Georg convinced them to wait until at least eleven o'clock. They only took the baskets of food; they left behind the balls and jump ropes. There was more than enough to do at the park.

Maria and Louisa went right for the swings; they pumped their swings higher and higher. "Remember Maria no jumping off."

Maria laughed. It was the same thing he had told her last summer after her accident. She had no intention of jumping off; but Louisa did. She landed solidly on both feet. Maria brought her swing almost to a complete stop.

"Come with me Maria."

"Where to Georg?"

"The see-saw; you and me, get on Maria."

She began to sing. "See Saw See Saw which is the way to London town?  
>One boot up, and the other down, and this is the way to London town."<p>

Gretl heard her. "You know that song too. We sang it on the playground at school."

"Come sit with me; your weight and mine will put your Father up in the air."

Georg pretended he couldn't make it go down. He put his arms up and his legs out straight. Gretl and her mother laughed so hard Gretl almost fell off. They had the best time.

Kurt and Friedrich played king of the monkey bars. They practically wore the slide to a shine. Everyone was exhausted. It was time to go home.

The next two days it rained. Georg and Max pushed the tables and chairs to the wall; giving the children space to play freeze tag. Georg and Maria took this time to plan their camping trip; it was only drizzling when they went to town.

Shekels store was more than a food store for campers; the storekeeper also rented camping gear. He also gave out free advice on good camping locations. Georg listened to his suggestions. One he and Maria had passed on their way to the Inn. The others were near the German border; Georg wanted to stay far away from it.

He arranged to meet James. "I'll have men posted nearby. They'll walk through the camp before you arrive; they will stay inconspicuous." He also asked about Hitler; he was not happy with James' report.

Their camping gear and supplies were delivered to the camp; they were waiting for them when they arrived. Maria and the youngest girls sat and watched their father and the others pitch their tents. The oldest girls did as well as their brothers; in no time the four sleeping tents were up. They worked together to put up the big tent for eating and shelter from the rain, if they should be unlucky.

Kurt and Friedrich wanted to go exploring. "Can we come too Father?"

"Of course, everyone can come. Maria, take my hand."

They found marked trails; which they would explore later. They went back to base camp. Georg and the boys started a fire. The girls opened cans of stew; it was heated over the fire. It wasn't like Katia's but it was eaten and nobody went hungry.

Everyday they packed their lunch to take with them; they would spend hours on the trails. Stopping and exploring streams; watching birds, chipmunks and the occasional rabbit and they followed other animal tracks.

Their days went by fast; it was soon Friday. They took down the tents; placed them in a wooden shack where the storekeeper would find them. The girls were anxious to get home; they were tired of washing up with stream water; they all wanted a bath; including their mother.

"Father, we had the best time."

"What about my girls?"

"We did too but we need a bath?"

"You can sing all the way home; we'll be there soon."

Katia had prepared an early dinner. Kurt's first words were, "I'm starved." The girls and their mother headed for the bathtub.

Georg and Maria almost didn't come down for dinner; they had missed their private time. They would need to wait another couple of hours. The children didn't make them wait long. With full bellies from dinner and their exhaustion catching up with them; all of them went to bed early.

They thanked their parents again before going upstairs. Georg and Maria were right behind them.

"Alone again Maria; I've missed this." Georg began to undress his wife; she loved it. They fell into bed; they wasted not a moment. "I love you Maia."

"I love you Georg. I think we will both sleep well." And they did.


	19. Happenings

Happenings

The family continued to enjoy themselves that summer; they had made a list. Next on the agenda was a trip to Maria's mountain; it held wonderful memories for the children. It was the first place they had gone with their new governess.

They remembered how they laughed and hopped and skipped down the lane that day; making their way through the city to the locomotive station.

Today they didn't walk to the locomotive station. They drove there. The children were so excited they barely waited for their father to park the car before they were out the car's door.

The conductor recognized the family. "Going up the mountain today?"

He heard, "Yes sir," from Friedrich.

"Hop aboard. Old Mozart will have you up there in a jiffy."

"Are you teasing us sir? Is the train's name really Mozart?"

"Yes, young lady, sometimes it sounds like his music; besides Mozart belongs to Salzburg." Brigitta laughed; she thought it was an odd name for a locomotive.

"Come on Brigitta, get on board. We're in a hurry to get to the top."

"Okay Kurt, I'm coming."

With everyone safely on board the locomotive chugged up the steep incline. It stopped after making the loop to be in the directions to return. The conductor told them. "I have to make one more scheduled trip; I'll be back in an hour."

"That's fine we're having lunch."

The family took in the sights; the mountains around them with their waterfalls and glaciers. The sky was clear; not a cloud in sight. They wasted no time. They spread out the blanket and unpacked all the baskets. Katia had been extra generous with the food.

Maria gave the blessing. "Thank you God for all the beauty of this place; that we can come here and enjoy it. Now bless this food so it can nourish our bodies; so we can do good works. Amen."

They had their fill; Maria put the leftovers back in the baskets. Everyone still had their drinks and cookies. She and Georg had eaten enough. Georg got up.

"Maria walk with me darling."

They went to the edge of the mountain that looked towards Germany. "Do you see that big complex of buildings?"

"I do Georg."

"That's Hitler's retreat."

"Is it really?"

Yes Maria, he's there very often along with Herr Zeller. Soldiers have been known to drive over here. Austria doesn't stop them. They think if they let them Hitler will leave Austria alone.

"It's getting too dangerous for us to come up here again. Our picnics will have to be close by the villa. Hitler knows we are married."

"How?"

"Our nuptials with your picture were published in the Berlin paper. I'm afraid everything is going to change very soon."

"Georg, I hear voices. Look there are men down there."

Maria heard them again; she froze and clutched Georg's hand.

"What wrong Maria?"

"I know that voice; it's one of the boys that taunted me."

Georg looked again; they were on the trail coming up the mountain.

"We need to get out of here."

Georg didn't want to scare the children; but he did need them to move quickly.

"Children put your things in the baskets; we need to leave. I'll tell you why later. Please hurry."

"Come on children, your father is right behind us."

Georg checked the area; he wanted to leave nothing behind; nothing that could connect to the family. He caught up to Maria; Gretl was having a hard time keeping up.

"Gretl, let me carry you." He held her securely and began to run. He saw the locomotive. Thank God it's here.

The conductor saw them running; he knew all about German soldiers climbing up the mountain. He also knew who the Captain was. They were no sooner on board then he released the brake and they took off down the mountain; much faster than normal.

The children sat in silence; terrified. They held on to their seats; they were going so fast they thought it might not stop. But it did.

"I know Captain. I see them all the time."

Georg thanked him for their quick descent. He assured him they were alright.

"Quickly children get in the car;" their Father drove away at normal speed. No one spoke; they were still terrified. They let out their breaths after they were home.

"Children, your mother's mountain is only a short distance from the German border; soldiers were coming up the path. We had to leave in a hurry. We can never go back there; it's too dangerous.

"Maria, go on in with the children. I'll be there in a few minutes."

He saw her worried look. "I need to talk with our protection."

Katia wasn't expecting them home so soon. She took one look at the children and she could tell something was terribly wrong. "Maria, why are you home so soon?"

"Georg will tell everybody when he comes in."

Georg knew they had been followed home. He saw his friend Josef come out of the grove of trees in the backyard.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Maria and the children are stunned."

"James can't use his telephone anymore; his line is most likely tapped. We have a lot of volunteers to be messengers. You weren't seen; Herr Zeller doesn't know you were there. Nothing is imminent; try to be as normal as possible."

"Thanks Josef, that's reassuring."

Georg hurried inside. He didn't expect to find Katia in the kitchen; he thought she would be with Maria and the children. Everyone was in the living room except Stefan and Phillip; he would speak to them privately.

"I know we are home sooner than expected. Everyone knows the German border is less than five miles away from Salzburg. It's even closer to Maria's mountain.

"Austria is letting soldiers freely enter; hoping to keep the Germans happy. Maria and I saw we were about to have visitors." He didn't tell them who. "We had to leave in a hurry."

Isabel asked what the others were thinking. "What does this mean Georg?"

"That we need to be careful; but not hibernate in the villa. We can still take picnics in the park, bike around the lake; or go out on the lake in the rowboat; even the occasional trip into town."

"Father, is someone always watching us?"

"Yes, Brigitta; they have been. Herr James thought it was best; ever since your mother and I met Herr Zeller outside the dress shop."

Max had been sitting quietly; thinking. He thought of the times he and Georg disagreed about loyalty to Austria. He understood now; he knew he was no longer neutral. He considered himself a part of this family. He would talk to Georg later.

"Children, we need to expel all our fears. The best way I know is to sing."

"My Favorite Things Mother?"

"Yes; everyone sing with us. I'm sure you know the words; you've heard it enough." They did sing with the children; many songs.

"Max, some dance music please." Happy dances, polkas and waltzes; everyone danced with everyone. They stopped only because Katia called them to dinner.

Everyone felt better; all but Marta and Gretl realized that big changes were coming.

Fear can drain you; make you feel very tired. Maria saw her children yawn. "Go get ready for bed; but come back down. We need to have our devotional time together."

Maria didn't have time to find a story or even a proper verse from scripture; she relied on her memory. The children were in their bathrobes. They sat on the carpet around Maria's chair; all of them except Liesl who sat on the sofa between Katia and Isabel. Georg had moved the footstool and sat on it. Max was in a chair.

"First, we need to give thanks for all kinds of things. Tell me what are you thankful for?"

"No one was hurt."

"We have men looking out for us."

"We can sing and dance and have fun."

"We have each other."

"And we have a God who protects us. What did the angel say to Mary before it announced she would have his son?"

Several of the children answered together. "Don't be afraid Mary."

"And then what did the shepherds hear?"

Again all together, "don't be afraid. I bring you good news."

"We also read in the Old Testament, from Isaiah. _God strengthens those who are weak and tired; if you trust in the Lord you will find yourself renewed. They will rise on wings like eagles; they will run and not get weary; they will walk and not grow weak._"

"And in another verse, we read. _Do not be afraid – I am with you! I am your __God – let nothing terrify you. I will make you strong and help you; I will protect you and save you._"

"We need to stay together as a family; our big family; all the people who live here."

"Uncle Karl too?" Maria was surprised.

"Yes, even Uncle Karl;" she gave the benediction. "And now may the God of Abraham, Isaac and Jacob keep our hearts and minds in the knowledge of God and help us to serve him wholeheartedly wherever He shall lead us. Amen. Now join me in praying the Lord's Prayer."

Maria began; "Our Father…Amen."

"Mother."

"Yes Liesl."

"I don't think Marta and Gretl should sleep alone."

Brigitta heard her. "I'll sleep in Gretl's bed; she can have mine."

"Is that okay with you girls?" She saw nods from both Marta and Gretl. In fact it would be like that from now on.

"Thank you Brigitta, that was very loving."

Maria and Georg went up with them for their final kisses and goodnights. The boys were being stoic. "Are you both alright?"

Friedrich told them. "We are Father; we understand."

Maria asked Liesl the same question; and heard a similar answer. "Goodnight Liesl."

"Goodnight Mother and Father; I feel so much better after listening to your devotional. I can believe God will give us strength to do anything."

"Yes He will Liesl." Maria told her as she closed her door.

"I'm going to take a warm bath; I won't be long."

"Max wanted to see me. I'll be up soon. I love you."

Maria always got goose bumps every time Georg said those words to her; tonight was no different.

Georg found Max waiting for him in his study. "Georg, I know I've told you before I don't take sides. I realize now the Germans can't be trusted. You've made me a part of your family; I want to keep it that way."

"You were like a lot of people; be nice and they'll be nice; it doesn't work with evil."

"Well said Georg."

"Thanks Max, see you in the morning."

Georg took the stairs two at a time; he knew Maria was waiting for him. "Is everything okay with Max?"

"He now understands that Germany is being led by an evil man. He told me he likes being part of our family and he wants to keep it that way. I think we need each other."

"So do I Georg. Louisa surprised me when she asked about Karl. We need to invite him to visit. Is it safe to call him? Or should I write him a letter?"

"Let me get a message to James. It was Josef who was outside; he told me James' telephone is probably tapped; the only way to contact him is via a messenger. Someone is always out back; we've developed a gibberish phrase. It sounds like I'm calling a dog. I'll find him tomorrow. Now it's our time; no more unhappy talk. I want to love you darling.

"And I want to be loved by you; it's the highlight of my day."

"Hold your head up so I can get the first button." Then it was the second and third and so on; their passion was engaged. They decided it was best if they started to get in the habit of sleeping in their nightclothes.

They slept well that night. Georg lay on his back as usual; Maria curled up beside him with one arm draped over him. Neither hardly moved all night; no child got frightened and ran to their room. Georg was up early; he wanted to see Stefan and Phillip before they started their chores.

They kept their word to the children; there were multiple bikes rides; many picnics in the park and two proper rowboat rides as Georg had called them. He continued to tease Maria and the children about their biggest mistake; standing up and waving their arms.

"Georg, didn't you realize how happy we were to see you?"

"Maybe so Maria, but you still fell out of the boat; not the decorum of a sailor's family."

"Well this isn't probably proper decorum either. Let's sing the sailor song children; you remember the tune, it's the same as a _Hundred Bottles of Beer on the Wall._"

Maria started to sing: "There were a hundred sailors; aboard a sailing ship."

The children joined their mother.

"Along came a mighty pirate. And claimed it for his own.

One by one they were forced to walk the plank.

"A hundred sailors were on board; push one down the plank into the great blue sea. And now nine-nine sailors remain."

"I still can't believe you wrote those words, Maria."

Georg began to laugh; it was contagious. Soon everyone had fits of side-splitting laughter; the boat started to rock. Luckily that was all it did; they made it safely to the dock; having sang only to ninety-five sailors.

Everyone else was standing on the veranda watching and listening. "A very interesting song; I know the tune but not those words."

"Mother's words Uncle Max; she wrote them just for Father."

"Very appropriate Maria."

"I see you made it home and everyone is dry; nobody rocked the boat."

"Only a little Frau Schmidt; when we were laughing so hard."

"I'm glad to see everyone is so happy; I think Katia almost has dinner ready. Would you like to eat out here?"

A wonderful idea but I think everyone needs to make a trip inside first; I know I do."

"I'll tell her Maria."

The family enjoyed the perfect dinner for a fabulous summer evening. They stayed there until it was bedtime.

* * *

><p>Georg had asked James about Maria sending Karl a letter. He saw no problem but suggested Georg mail it from the university; it was less likely to be noticed. Karl was no dummy; he saw the postal location stamped on the envelope; it read "University Station." He sent his return note to Georg there.<p>

"Maria, I'm sure this is from Karl."

"Yes, that's his handwriting." She opened it quickly; he'll be here on the Sunday afternoon train from Vienna. He'll get off at the Aigen station and walk to the villa; no need to meet him."

On Sunday, Katia was on alert in the kitchen; she seemed to be as anxious to see Karl as the children. Katia was a young woman about the same age as Karl. She had grown up living in a villa where her mother was the cook. Her father had died in the Great War. Katia had learned to cook from her. The Baroness of the villa had heard that Georg was looking for a cook; she had recommended Katia.

The children were on the veranda. They heard the train's whistle. "There's Uncle Karl's train. Let's go wait near the kitchen door." The children followed Kurt.

"Karl's going to have a greeting party."

"A big one sweetheart; they really do consider him a part of our family."

"I know and I also know Karl loves it. He's just like me; he never really had a family either."

"Well he does now." Karl's exclamations traveled all the way to the veranda.

"Welcome home Karl."

"Thank you Katia for that lovely salutation. Where's the happy couple?"

"On the veranda Uncle Karl; follow me."

"Lead onward Kurt."

Kisses and hugs abounded. Again the veranda was the perfect place for dinner. Maria let the children stay up later than usual; they were genuinely glad to see Karl and vice-versa. Eventually bedtime did come; the children said goodnight. Only Maria went up to check on them

Georg and Karl talked about his work in planning the airport in Salzburg. "The city planners want to complete it even though the noisy Germans have them worried."

Maria came back and sat beside Georg. "Karl, I'm sure you know how close that is to the German border with Austria."

"Oh yes Georg, I was confronted by some bratty boys – members of Hitler's Youth Army. They were even carrying guns."

"Oh no."

"You sound alarmed Maria."

"Georg, you tell him."

"We had a picnic on Maria's mountain; from there is a birds-eye view of Hitler's Retreat. Maria heard a familiar voice. It was one of the boys who had taunted her. There were at least six of them hiking up the mountain. We made a mad dash to the locomotive.

"It really scared the children. We talked to them about our family being safe – everyone who lived with us. Louisa asked about you."

"Did she really?"

"Yes Karl, Maria and I want you to be a part of what ever the future holds for all of us; think about it Karl."

"Please Karl."

"I will Maria, I promise."

"Look what time it is. I suppose we should get some sleep. The children have a busy day planned for you tomorrow."

"I guess I should turn in. See you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Karl. We need to go also; come on Georg." Maria pulled him to his feet; they hurried to their room. They hardly ever missed a romantic opportunity.

Max found Karl out on the veranda before breakfast. "Did the children ask you to come with us today?"

"Maria mentioned they had planned a busy day. What are they doing?"

"The usual, bike rides around the lake and stopping at the park; Katia will have a lunch packed for us."

"Sounds like fun, Maria and Georg would probably enjoy some time alone."

They found everyone waiting for them in the dining room. "Did you ask him Uncle Max?"

"I did Louisa."

"What did he say?"

"He said yes," Karl told them. They all had big smiles; Gretl's was the largest.

"Why the big smile Gretl?"

"Did Uncle Max tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I can ride a big girl's bike. He bought it for me. He said I was too big for the seat on Mother's bike."

"So I don't have a passenger."

"That's right. Everyone has their own bicycle."

Katia did have a basket packed for them. "Thank you Katia."

"You're welcome Karl." She watched him walk away.

The newly married couple did take advantage of the extra private time. After they rested, they came downstairs looking for lunch. Katia had filled two plates and left them in the kitchen. They carried them out to the veranda.

It was a beautiful July day; not too hot; no rain in sight. There was a slight breeze; a breeze that could carry a bird-like signal.

Before he was seen, he heard. "What can I do for you Josef?"

Instead of addressing Georg, he spoke to Maria. "Maria, you're as beautiful as you were on your wedding day."

"Thank you Josef. Is this a friendly visit?"

"Both, is Karl around?"

"Not at the moment, he and Max are off with the children. They should be home soon. Why?"

"I think it's time to tell him he needs protection too. I heard he had an encounter with the youth army. It's only a matter of time before they realize he is your brother."

"Yes, he told us and that they had guns. I told him he's already considered part of our family."

"I think the time will come when he needs to move here and stay; not immediately but in the early part of next year. I need to go. It's best the children don't see me."

Josef disappeared into the grove of trees; not a moment too soon. The sounds of laughter began to fill the air; the sounds that told Georg and Maria the children had had a good time.

They rode around to the kitchen door. "Did you have fun Uncle Karl?"

"Most certainly Kurt; but you children know how to tire two uncles."

"Exactly Karl; let's turn them over to their parents and find a cool drink."

"Good idea Max."

"They're on the veranda gentlemen."

"Thank you Katia; by the way your lunch was fabulous."

"Oh Karl, it was nothing special."

"Maybe not but it's all gone; every last cookie." Karl and Katia exchanged smiles. Max found two cold beers in the refrigerator and followed everyone to the veranda. Katia followed with a pitcher full of cold lemonade.

"I see you needed a cool one after all your activity."

"Do you want one?"

"No I'll enjoy some of this pink lemonade Katia fixed for us."

"I thought everyone could use a cool drink."

"Thank you Katia; it's my favorite color – pink."

"You're welcome Marta." Katia heard thank yous from everyone.

The children weren't tired; they found games to play. The youngest girls played hop-scotch; Brigitta and Louisa found jump ropes. Liesl watched them. The boys were kicking the ball around on the open field.

The adults talked. "Did you and Georg enjoy your quiet?"

"Very much Karl; I hope the children didn't tire you too much."

"Not really, it has been a long time since I rode a bike. Your Louisa Georg is a little daredevil."

"Did she jump off her swing at the apex?" Karl only smiled. "I have to warn your sister not to be a copy cat."

"From what I learned from Mother Anika; she was a tomboy as a teenager."

"Georg knows I was a tomboy but the first time he saw me I was curtsying to a pretend dance partner. I have Sister Bertha to thank for helping me leave the tomboy behind. Louisa will leave it behind in a few years; I've already noticed changes in her."

"It didn't take Maria long to develop a mother's intuition; she notices things that us males don't see."

"It's wonderful to see the close relationship you have with them; I noticed the first day I met them. I've enjoyed my time with them; sadly tomorrow I must return to the real world. I'll be back to check on the airport project the first part of September."

"You'll stay with us Karl; no need for a hotel room."

"You know I will Maria."

The children were sad their Uncle had to leave but they held smiles when they learned he would return in September. Everyone walked with him to the train station. "I still can't believe how convenient this station is. Did you plan it Georg?"

"No, I didn't even know at first it was back here. We only heard the train's whistle occasionally. It's proven to be very useful."

Everyone waved as the train pulled away; Karl stood in the back until it was out of view.

August was a busy month for Max. He spent many hours at the Festival; he had several entrants. His most important role would be as master of ceremony for the final night

Something else occurred in August; it happened to Maria. It was one night at dinner. Maria was enjoying a piece of Katia's fabulous chocolate cake. It was her most favorite dessert that she always ate with a cup of Katia's excellent coffee. Tonight, she took a sip and put it down rather abruptly. She took another bite of cake and a sip of coffee and she felt the same thing.

The coffee seemed to make her stomach do summersaults. She pushed it aside and finished her cake with water. It happened every time she had coffee. She was perplexed. She decided to ask Katia. "Are you using a different kind of coffee?"

"No Maria, why do you ask?"

"It suddenly seems to not like my stomach. Hopefully it will pass."

A day or two later the girls asked her to teach them some more folk dances. Maria decided to put on her Laendler dress; it was very comfortable. But it wasn't today; it didn't fit right. The upper part of the bodice was tight.

Maria, what's wrong with you – first coffee turns my stomach and now this. She was really perplexed. She tried to ignore all of it; but she couldn't. Her bust line was becoming noticeable.

Became noticeable to her husband; a man with seven children who had seen those subtle signs before. He knew Maria had no idea. He was a husband who wouldn't have minded it she had asked any of her lady friends, the ones she called "her mothers," but she didn't.

That night Georg decided to help his wife. He wasn't sure how to begin. He started with the easy sign. "Maria, I couldn't help but notice you are not drinking coffee any more. Don't you like it now?"

"It's not that darling; it doesn't like me. I don't understand why. Do you know?"

"Maybe sweetheart, let me ask you another question."

"Go ahead, ask."

"Aren't you feeling fuller, up top?"

"You mean here?" She crossed her hands over her chest to hide its fullness.

"So you've noticed."

"Is something wrong with me Georg?" Georg had to keep from laughing.

"Nothing is wrong at all."

"Then what is the matter?"

"I think, no I'm almost positive. You're pregnant."

"Pregnant Georg!"

"Why so surprised? You knew it could happen sometime."

"I don't know. I'm thrilled; it's a blessing Georg. I'm going to have your child."

"Not mine alone; half belongs to you. It will be our child Maria a beautiful little girl."

"Girl, Georg? What makes you so sure?"

"My track record Maria; five to two."

"I suppose that's a good reason. Do you already have a name for this girl baby?

"Now what makes you think that?"

"I see a special twinkle in your eyes."

"I do Maria, Barbara, the patron Saint of the Navy; in fact Barbara Marie would be a beautiful name."

"Why is it that none of the girls were named Barbara?"

"I didn't make my wish firm enough; there was always someone's name we had to use or they might be offended."

"Don't worry darling, if it is a girl, I think Barbara is a beautiful name too. What about for a boy?"

"We can decide that name later, if I should be so lucky."

"When will this baby be born?"

"Do you remember your last cycle?"

"Oh dear."

"What's wrong?"

"It just occurred to me that I missed last month."

"It seems that neither of us realized. I'm guessing you became pregnant six or seven weeks ago; she could be born in early spring, the end of March or beginning of April."

"Should I see a doctor?"

"Not right away, he's only going to tell you eat good foods; which you do already. In a few weeks all your lady friends will begin to look at you differently."

"Why?"

"I'm told they see a "glow." Not sure what that means exactly; but they are usually right."

"Can we still…"

"Make love?"

"Hummmn."

"We can sweetheart, almost to the very end; come here. Let's not waste tonight."

"No, let's not."


	20. Changes

Changes

Maria's baby bulge began to show sooner than with most women. She was small and most of her dresses had very definite waistlines; the exact place where the baby sac begins to grow. Luckily Maria knew how to alter clothes; her only problem was finding time to do it. That time came after the children were in bed.

"Maria, what are you doing?"

"Georg, nothing fits. I'm letting out the seam. I'll only be a few minutes darling."

"You know Maria; eventually you will need baby hiding clothes."

"I suppose I will but for now this will do. There, it's finished."

"Good, your spot in bed is cold."

"I'll be right there; let me get ready for bed."

"That's better I feel warm already; shall we Maria?"

"You know the answer Georg."

Isabel was the first to sense Maria's pregnancy; the woman saw her everyday.

It was after church one Sunday. Maria had gone to the choir room. Isabel quietly spoke with the other ladies. "Audrey, do you see anything different about Maria?

"I thought it was only my imagination. I'm sure she's expecting." Belle and Eleanor were standing near-by. They both nodded.

"Why don't we invite her lunch? We can use my house; Resi knows Maria's favorites."

"It can't be on Wednesdays; Georg is still teaching a class that day. Let's plan on a Thursday; Georg or Max should be able to stay with the children."

"We can plan for a week from this Thursday."

"It's up to Isabel to be sure she will come."

"No problem ladies, Max can drive us. Should we say twelve-thirty?"

"That's a good time; will give us plenty of time to talk."

Isabel found Georg and Max in his study. "Just who I need to see."

"Us?"

"Yes Max both of you. All of Maria's lady friends are having lunch at Audrey's next Thursday; one of you needs to stay with the children so she can go."

"I'll be home Isabel. I'm sure the children will plan something for us to do that day."

"And I can play chauffeur; I have a Festival meeting at the Music Academy at one. I should be done around three-thirty. Will that fit your plans?"

"Perfectly Max."

Voices suddenly filled the hall; Maria and the children had come in from their trip to the garden to cut fresh flowers for the vases in the hall.

"Maria, it's all arranged for us to have lunch at Audrey's next Thursday. Georg said he would be home with the children and Max will play chauffeur."

"Will Eleanor and Belle be there?"

"That's the plan; an all ladies lunch."

Maria had no idea why the luncheon had been arranged but Georg did. Both he and Isabel had a hard time keeping it a secret.

The family made several trips to town; to listen to the street music and of course they had their share of the food that accompanied the Festival. It was much like the vendors at the Christkindle Market, but it wasn't Christmas food; all the old Austrian foods were served. That didn't mean there weren't sweet shops; there were plenty of them.

Georg made an announcement to the children at breakfast that Thursday morning. "You children are stuck with me this afternoon, your mother and Isabel are having lunch with all their lady friends."

"Can we go on a long bike ride?"

"Is that what everyone wants to do Louisa?" Georg looked at his other children and he saw six nods.

The children were all dressed for their bike ride. "Now children, don't wear out your father."

"We won't mother."

"Are my passengers ready?"

"We are. Have fun darling." The couple kissed; Georg stood there and watched them drive away. She has no idea; she's going to be so surprised.

"Max thanks for playing chauffeur."

"That's become a new profession for me."

"I suppose it has Max. I've told you this before; Georg and I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"My pleasure Maria."

"Here we are; I see Audrey is waiting for you; enjoy your lunch. I'll pick you up around three-thirty." Maria thanked Max again and got out of the car.

"Good you're here; Belle and Eleanor just arrived."

No one wanted to get right to the reason for having lunch together; they steered their conversation in various directions.

"I heard Karl was in town not too long ago."

"You heard correctly. The children love having him around; they wore him and Max out one day. They took a long bike ride and played for over an hour at the park. He told us he would be back in September."

"Ladies, the soup is served."

"Audrey, I need to freshen up. I'll only be a minute."

"Another sign that she is."

"Resi, do you have Chef Johan's recipe?"

"I do Maria and so does Katia. He didn't mind sharing it. He knows we're not going to open up a restaurant."

The rest of the meal was just as wonderful. "Why don't we take our dessert and coffee and sit on the sun porch."

"No coffee for me; water will be fine."

The ladies out of Maria's view mouthed, "another sign."

"Maria, how long ago did you stop drinking coffee?"

"Oh, I suppose it's been about month."

"Is that the only thing that has happened to you?"

"It finally dawned on her; her "mothers" knew. Her glow was now tinged with a pinkish red blush.

"Tell us Maria, when is this baby due?"

Sheepishly she told them. "Sometime in early spring we think. How long have you known?"

"Probably as long as you have known; which I have a feeling was quite recent."

"Georg told me. He noticed that I had stopped drinking coffee; and that I was fuller. I felt so dumb. It was odd that neither of us realized I had missed a cycle."

"We can all relate to feeling dumb. I was at least four months along before my mother said something."

"Yes, exactly Eleanor; for me, "It was. 'Audrey you're getting mighty fat.'"

"Did she really say that?"

"She sure did."

"Georg was kind; even shy about asking about my fullness."

"And Maria, first babies seem to come later than expected."

"That's right Maria. I thought my first son would be born on August fifteenth and he didn't come until the twenty-fifth."

"Eleanor, were you very uncomfortable while you waited those extra days."

"Only because it was one of those extra hot summers we have occasionally."

"Should I see a doctor anytime soon?"

"Not until October; he might be able to hear they baby's heartbeat by then."

"How can he do that?"

"Do you remember Dr. Keller listening to your chest when you were in the hospital?

"How could I forget. He did it often even after I was getting better. I know now he had been very worried."

"That's true Maria. They've invented this contraption that fits over their heads; fixed on it is small metal tube with a bell shape on the end. Just like with Dr. Keller's device it has ear pieces.

You lay down on his table he puts the bell on your tummy bulge and listens. He counts the beats he hears. Don't be worried when he tells you anything from 100 to 160 beats per minute."

"How true Eleanor. I was so scared when I was told it was 130."

"What else will the doctor do?"

"Measure your belly each month; he will know that the baby is growing just fine."

"Do you know you will feel the baby move?"

"Tell me more please."

"At first it feels like you've eaten too much food; it's like a flutter. You feel it mostly when you are very still. It doesn't bother you at first. By the time of the seventh month it feels like a real kick. It can actually scare you. And they love to move at night. They start early keeping you awake at night."

"Oh dear, now I'm really glad I have an experienced husband."

"You do have that Maria. Our husbands were as dumb as we were."

"But believe me. Georg will be very excited the first time he feels him kick."

"You mean her?"

"Do you know something we don't Maria?"

"Georg feels certain it's a girl. He's already named her; Barbara Marie."

"That's a beautiful name; why is he so certain?"

"Because he has a tract record; five to two. He would like another boy but he doesn't even want to think it might be one."

"Audrey,"

"Yes Resi."

"There's a gentleman waiting for the expectant mother."

"Don't say that too loud, he doesn't know yet. No one knows except Georg of course."

"I suppose they will after dinner tonight."

"Yes, thank you for everything; especially everything you told me. I feel so much better."

"Any time; any of us can answer your questions. You better go."

"Are you ready ladies?"

"Yes, Max we need to get home and rescue Georg."

"I'll have you there in a jiffy."

They had a greeting party. "You had a long lunch Mother."

"Yes, I know Kurt."

"There's my wife; a long lunch sweetheart."

"You and your son think alike. We haven't had lunch together in a long time dear."

"I know darling. I'm teasing." Georg could tell Maria was full of excitement; she had things to share with him. He would have to wait.

The children went on to the living room. Georg and Maria lagged behind; she whispered into Georg's ear. "I need to tell everyone tonight. I think all of our oldest know. The ladies were a big help; I can't wait to tell you."

Maria tried to be engaged in the game of chess with Brigitta; but her mind kept wondering. She didn't have a clue as where to begin telling the children she was pregnant. She shouldn't have worried; things took care of themselves.

Max started it. "Now Maria, I must say something. You never drink coffee anymore; you told me and Georg that we turned you into a coffee drinker. Are you hiding something?"

That did it. "You're right Uncle Max. Mother seems to look different."

"What makes you say that Liesl?"

"Father, she's so happy; her eyes seem to sparkle more than usual. Don't you think so?"

"Mother, do you have something to share? Was it just lunch you had with the ladies or did you share women to women things?"

"I suppose you already know this. I'm going to have a baby."

"Okay, I'm cashing in on all my bets."

"Max what did you tell the children?"

"They asked me Maria; I gave them a truthful answer. You are very beautiful Maria; but you do have an undisputable glow."

"Now darling, don't hide your face. You are exceptionally beautiful."

The questions came at Maria fast and furious; everyone wanted to know. "How do you feel? "When Mother?"

"Except for coffee making my stomach do summersaults, I feel fine. Your Father and I think the baby will be born in the early days of spring."

"Maybe on your first anniversary, April sixth."

"A wonderful thought Liesl; only time will tell."

"I like little babies Mother."

"I know you do Gretl; I saw you playing Sarah's baby brother; tickling his feet so he would squeal and laugh."

"He is cute but I can't wait to hold my baby sister."

Kurt fired back. "Sister Gretl! What makes you so sure?"

"It's what I want, so she can play with Mary Elizabeth."

The children were focused on Gretl they didn't see the look between Georg and Maria. A look that seemed to say; see even Gretl thinks it will be a girl. Maria turned away to keep from laughing.

"Where is this baby going to sleep?"

"I don't know Marta." Maria really didn't know.

"For the first few months, she will sleep in a cradle in our room."

"Father must we call the baby a she; can't we use baby instead."

"I'll try Kurt, but no promises."

"I have an idea Mother. My room is the closest to yours and father's; the baby could have my room and I could sleep in your old governess' room. We'll never need it again."

"That's an option Liesl. We have lots of time to figure everything out."

They finally left the dining room. The buzz about the baby continued. Maria was asked. "Do you have any ideas for names?"

"I don't but your father does."

"Tell us Father."

"Now you boys keep your hats on; I think this baby will probably be a girl."

"A girl father, really, why?"

"It's a feeling I have. I always wanted one of you girls named Barbara. She's the Patron Saint of the Navy. I was told we had to use your names or someone would be offended. I won't be disappointed if it is a boy but if it is a girl, your mother has agreed she will be named Barbara Marie."

"We can still hope Father."

"You can hope tomorrow, I believe it is bedtime."

"Will you both come say goodnight?"

"Of course we will."

After the bedtime rituals the couple retired to their room.

"What did you learn today?"

"The doctor puts his listening device on his head; the baby's heart beats very fast sometimes as fast as 160 times a minute; first babies are born later than planned. That means she could be born on our first anniversary."

"Would you like that to happen?"

"It would be nice but the baby may prefer to have its own birthday date. They also told me the baby kicks; especially at night."

"Kurt was the one who kicked the most; maybe that's why he likes to kick balls around."

"He learned to use his feet early."

"Gretl's going to be your helper."

"I know."

"Enough baby talk; it's our time. These next six months will go by quickly and soon Barbara will occupy that cozy little corner over there."

"Let's not waste it."

* * *

><p>Karl had sent another letter to Georg at the university. He planned to arrive on the Sunday train on August 31st. The children were thrilled; they did not start school until Monday September 8th.<p>

Karl's arrival didn't surprise Katia; she was expecting him. So was Maria; she stood near-by. "There's the man of the hour. I'm surprised the children aren't here."

"It's always nice to see your cheerful smile and to get some good Austrian food."

"Nice to see you too Karl. I think your favorite is on the menus for tonight."

"You do. What might that be my lady?"

"A big dish of veal scaloppini."

"You know me well; I can't wait." He turned to leave the kitchen and bumped into a smiling Maria. She was smiling for two reasons; Karl and Katia's playful conversation and her news.

"I thought I heard your voice."

"My, don't you look beautiful."

"She should Karl; it's called baby beautiful."

Karl's eyes got big and his jaw dropped. "Are you…"

"Yes Karl, I'm going to have a baby."

"When Maria?"

"Sometime in the beginning of spring."

"Pardon me mother. Uncle Karl, can you come play kickball with us before it gets dark."

"Go Karl, we can talk later."

"Okay, I'm coming Kurt."

It was Karl and Kurt against Georg and Friedrich; Max was the referee. Maria and the girls sat and watched.

"Kurt it's too dark; besides Karl and I are worn out." And everyone heard Katia.

"It's also time for dinner."

"Come on boys we need to wash up."

"And I need to go upstairs; this baby is pushing in the wrong places."

"In other words, Barbara is making you go to the bathroom often."

"Yes, that's right Brigitta."

Karl took his seat at the dinning room table between Liesl and Gretl. "Karl I see we have one of your favorites tonight."

"Yes, Katia told me we were having veal scaloppini. She makes the best I've ever had."

"Uncle Karl, do you have much work to do tomorrow?"

"Only in the morning."

"Then you can take us to the park. Uncle Max has to go into town."

"I can Louisa; we will take a nice bike ride there."

That was the plan for the next day; the children had similar plans everyday Karl was with them.

On Wednesday Georg had a messenger deliver a note to him at the university.

It read: _Need to meet with Karl, Abbey graveyard tomorrow before your class._

Georg made up an excuse to drive Karl to his work site. He found him alone on the veranda that morning.

"Karl, it's my turn to drive you in this morning; I have an early meeting."

"Fine with me."

Georg found Maria. "Karl and I are leaving now, I have an early meeting. I'll be home shortly after class is over darling. May I have a kiss?"

"Of course Georg; a kiss and an 'I love you.'"

Karl stood near-by relishing in their love. He had a few married friends; but none who seemed to be as much in love as his sister and Georg.

"Get in Karl; I shouldn't be late for my meeting."

They drove through the city but Karl noticed Georg missed the turn to the airport.

"Are you going another way Georg? That's the Abbey up ahead."

"Karl I couldn't tell you before we left; there's someone who needs to meet you."

"Why here?"

"He'll explain." Georg parked the car a slight distance from the Abbey graveyard. They took the stairs from the alley to the back where the stairs come up from the Abbey courtyard.

"Hello gentlemen."

"I know you; but your name escapes me."

"You do Karl. This is James Lewis; you met him at the wedding."

The two men exchanged greetings and shook hands. "Why are we meeting here?"

"Herr Zeller and all his youth army brats are very superstitious. They won't come near this place. I know you are working at the airport site."

"Yes – and."

"You are very close to the border. The Germans are going to know who you are very soon. I have men assigned to protect you. They aren't visible but believe me they can take care of any trouble."

"You already have protection Georg?"

"Yes, for quite some time."

"Does Maria know?"

"Everyone at the villa knows, even the children. Maria also knows you would need it soon."

"Karl, you also need to consider moving to the villa after the first of the year. When the day comes that the Germans invade our country, Vienna will be flooded with them. They will be going after the Jewish people who live there. You would be an innocent prize for points with the Fuehrer. You and Karl go; I'll leave soon. There's another way out of here."

Georg and Karl hurried to the car. "This is a sad day Georg. I know it's only a matter of time."

"Yes, we both do. Don't look for your protection; you'll never see them; try to act naturally. That includes doing things with the children."

Georg drove him to the airport site. "Stefan delivers eggs and milk to one of the hotel restaurants later. He'll pick you up."

"Thanks Georg, see you at home." Karl already knew what he was going to do. He would spend the next couple of months closing his apartment in Vienna; when he came at Christmas, he would stay.

Georg went on to the university; taught his class and hurried home to Maria.

He found her almost where they had kissed this morning. "Did Karl meet with James this morning?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"A good guess; the only reason why you would need to drive him. And besides I knew it had to happen."

"He was quite taken back; especially since we met at the Abbey graveyard."

"Not exactly a usual meeting place. Was he agreeable?"

"Very much so, I have the feeling he's already made his decision. I told him to act natural; do things with the children."

"How's he getting home?"

"Stefan will get him after he delivers the eggs and milk."

Their quiet was gone; it was filled with the chatter of children. Max had taken them across the lake in the rowboat; they had lunch over there and were just returning.

At almost the same time Stefan drove up to the back door and Karl got out. It wasn't a moment too soon; the thunder boomers rattled the chandeliers.

The children didn't mind. "Perfect day for hide and seek in the villa Uncle Karl."

"Oh really, your mother and father and I are the seekers?"

"That's right." The children ran off to hide. Max took the time to rest.

"Isabel came up behind Karl. "If you need help, I know all their hiding places."

No one needed help. You could hear the squeals from the children as they were found. "One more time, we'll hide better this time."

"Okay Kurt, this is the last time."

The last child to be found was Gretl. "Maria, don't you know where she is?"

"I do but I think you should be the one to find her Karl. I'll give you a hint; she's in her old room."

"That's it, the toy box."

"Go tease her."

"You're mean Sis."

"No I'm not she loves this game."

Karl did just that; he looked and looked in the room. "There's no Gretl in here."

He opened the door and pretended to go out; then shut it. He saw the top of the toy box move. "What a nice seat this makes."

Karl sat on the lid gently; after all he was a fairly big man. Soon he felt it move.

"My goodness there must be an animal in the toy box. Maybe it's Mr. Teddy Bear or Mary Elizabeth; I think I'll look."

Carefully and slowly he raised himself off the top and then quickly opened it and grabbed Gretl; who squealed with delight.

"How did you find me?"

"Not telling, that's all part of the game. Come on, everyone else is in the living room."

"You found her Uncle Karl."

"I did; she was pretending to be a toy in her toy box."

"Her favorite hiding place."

Katia had prepared some juice for everyone; no cookies. It would soon be dinner time. Liesl started to sing the song they had sung at the wedding; her brothers and sisters soon joined her. "Mother, why are you crying?

"Their emotional tears; the kind you get when something touches your heart. Do you know how it was not to cry at the wedding? I think even your father was emotionally touched."

"Me and everyone in the church. It's like the day I first heard you sing The Hills are Alive."

"That is a beautiful song. Can we sing now?"

They really didn't wait for an answer; they sat that song and several others before they had to quit for dinner.

"Maria, they sing as if they could give a concert; they are really very talented."

"I know Karl; it was easy to teach them how to sing; once they knew all the notes."

"And how did you learn Maria?"

"I don't really know. God planted a seed and I nourished it, I suppose."

Karl left that Sunday. Everybody came to the train station to see him off.

"I'll be back for Christmas. The airport project doesn't need me; besides when the snow comes the work on the runway will stop. I have a couple of small projects to do when I get home."

Karl had checked with Georg about sending letters to him at the university. James continued to believe that was safe.

The children returned to school on Monday. Liesl of course did not attend school; she was refreshing her knowledge of the piano. She had taken lessons when she was younger. Susanna had offered to teach her; they would meet before choir practice on Wednesdays.

That morning she stayed with Isabel and practiced. Maria and Georg made the rounds that first day. Marta and Gretl were safely in their classrooms; Maria and Georg went on to the secondary school. The Headmaster saw Georg. "Do you and your wife have a few minutes to talk?"

"Of course we do."

"Come to my office. Please take a seat. This is a friendly visit; I've never had any problems with any of your children. I do want to talk to you about Friedrich. He's very gifted. That microscope he received for Christmas last year has really helped him. He has a keen mind for the field of microbiology. He has always received top marks in all his subjects. I think he's ready for the university."

"Now sir; isn't that very early. He just turned fifteen."

"Not really; they have students as young as thirteen taking higher level classes. He would need to pass the cumulative examinations; I don't see him having the slightest trouble. Talk to him; his teachers will furnish him with a study guide."

"We will sir; I think he will be most pleased; he has his heart set on becoming a research biologist; in hopes of finding a cure for scarlet fever."

"Yes, a personal experience can be a real driver towards a goal. I look forward to speaking with you again soon, with Friedrich."

"I'll contact you in a few days."

"I look forward to our next meeting. Good day."

"Georg, I know he's going to be very pleased. I just hope he doesn't grow up to be like Professor Koch."

"From the science store?"

"Yes, he was odd and you said he probably had never been married."

"Friedrich has too much kindness in his heart to be like that; he'll find a good woman; one just like his mother and you."

"I hope so sweetheart. When are we going to talk to him?"

"Later tonight; he's going to be thrilled."

The older children could leave as soon as they had taken a review examination. Georg and Maria went back to get Marta and Gretl. They waited on the steps for the others. On the ride home Maria had a difficult time not telling Friedrich the good news.

The children went to the school room to collect all the things they needed for tomorrow; they packed their book bags and found their way to the dining room. They played a few games of cards before Katia chased them out to get ready for lunch.

After lunch Maria suggested a bike ride. She heard all kinds of question. "Can you ride a bike with a baby inside you? Does my sister like bike rides already."

That brought a comment from Kurt. "Gretl, please it's baby; it could be a he."

"Father says it going to be a girl and I believe him."

"Gretl, humor your brother."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we call it a baby. Please Gretl."

Gretl didn't respond. Maria knew she would continue to torment Kurt. She loved to needle him.

They allowed their mother to ride a bike. There were conditions; no hills; not very fast and not for very long. Georg enjoyed the banter. "Do be careful Maria."

"Georg you know I will."

"I do. I should be finished preparing for my class by the time you return."

Soon Georg heard voices. "That was a lovely ride. I think the baby did just fine."

"Did Barbara enjoy the ride?"

"Gretl, what did I ask?"

"Mother I can believe it's a Barbara and Kurt can hope for a boy. I think that is fair."

"I suppose it is."

The couple stood in a loving embrace as they watched the children go up stairs to clean up. No words were necessary.


	21. Waiting

Waiting

Maria took all the pampering the children gave her to heart; she felt very special. Tonight her mind was focused on Friedrich. She reflected back on that day when she was introduced to the children. In her mind she called Georg, the captain.

Her memory recalled the captain inspecting his crew; as he had walked past Friedrich he stood up taller and inflated his chest. Friedrich had respectfully copied him as did Liesl; a recollection that brought a smile to Maria's face.

She continued to remember; their argument. _Friedrich wants to be a man like you but you don't take time to teach him._ Within minutes all that had changed. She knew Friedrich had indeed become his father's son. She also found him to be very caring; right from the beginning she remembered he always seemed to be right by her side. Her only sadness was the fact that he was growing up and soon would be leaving to pursue his goal.

That evening Friedrich and Georg were engaged in a serious game of chess. Georg only paused long enough to tell Kurt goodnight and give his girls a kiss. Maria tucked them in. Liesl went to bed as well; this was her time of the month to need a little more sleep.

Georg saw her leaving. "Are you going to bed Liesl?"

"I am father. I need my beauty sleep. Good night father; and same to you Friedrich." Her brother didn't look up. He mumbled, "Goodnight." He was concentrating on his next move.

"Georg saw Maria come back in to the room. "Friedrich, we need to put our game on hold; we can pick it up tomorrow; no one will touch it. Your mother and I need to talk to you."

"About what Father?"

"Something very good, your father and I spoke with the Headmaster today."

He looked at both of his parents to see who would tell him. "Son, he thinks you are ready for the university."

"Now?"

"I had the same reaction; he believes you are ready. You would still need to take your cumulative exams."

"I'm so surprised."

"We both thought you would be. You have a very admirable goal. He wants all of us to meet. I could ask Max to pick up your brother and sisters on Friday; we could speak with him then."

"This so exciting; does that mean I could begin the university in January?"

"I believe that is the plan. You and your mother go on up; I'll make sure the back door is locked and turn out the lights. I'll only be a few minutes darling." Mother and son walked together up the stairs.

"Try to get some sleep son."

"I will Mother." He kissed her on the cheek. "I am blessed to call you mother."

"I feel the same way about you son, goodnight."

The couple met at the door to their room. "You're right Georg. He'll find himself a wonderful woman to take as a wife one day."

At breakfast in the morning Friedrich couldn't keep the good news to himself. "You look rather perky this morning Friedrich."

"I am. I have a very good reason Brigitta."

"Are you going to share?"

"The Headmaster thinks I'm ready for the university. I will start in January after I take my exams."

"That is wonderful news. You'll be one step closer to your goal."

"That's right Liesl. Mother and Father and I meet with him on Friday."

Liesl felt her mother was too preoccupied with the baby to think about a graduation present for Friedrich. She knew it would also be the Christmas season. She felt certain she could find something appropriate for her brother.

Max drove Liesl and Maria to the church that Wednesday. As before he waited to be sure they weren't alone. Susanna was already there and the caretaker was outside sweeping the walks. Max sensed others were present that he couldn't see. He was right. James had his reasons. He had assigned two men to the church on Wednesdays; he wanted to take no chances.

Susanna was waiting for Liesl in the choir room. "Let's get started Liesl."

"I've been practicing at home."

"That's good. Always warm up your hands before you begin to play; rub them together, wiggle your fingers several times. Then begin by playing simple chords and then the scales. Do you read music Liesl?"

"I can. I'm not very good."

"I think you can read this. It's an old favorite of piano teachers. It's called _The Celebrated Chop Waltz._ A young girl, about your age wrote it in 1877 in England."

Maria was sitting near-by. She had never had piano lessons; she played by ear. She did know this tune but never its real name. It was _Chopsticks_ to her. Liesl's lesson went on until the children arrived for choir practice. Susanna gave her sheet music to Bach's _Minuet in G major_ to practice this week.

Everyone had returned to the choir except of course Paul but also Rebecca. Maria asked about her. Louisa answered. "She likes singing but she likes art better; she's taking an art class at the university on Wednesday afternoon."

"I will miss her voice but you do need to follow your passion. Each of you will have decisions to make in your future. Let's warm up our voices." Their song for this Sunday was a familiar hymn; they needed little practice.

All the children's parents had arrived to take them home. "Just a minute everybody; we need to congratulate Frau Maria. She and Herr Georg are expecting their first child." Applause and well wishes filled the choir room.

"Thank you Martha and everyone; you need to know Liesl will be helping me with the choir. She'll be able to continue the choir until school is out next summer."

Friedrich was anticipating Friday's meeting with his parents and the Headmaster. He kept a running countdown. On Thursday everyone heard. "Only one more day until I begin preparing for my cumulative exams."

All day on Friday, he had a difficult time being focused on his work. A messenger spoke to his teacher. He relayed the message. "Friedrich, your presence is needed in the Headmaster's office." All eyes were on Friedrich.

The teacher hurriedly alleviated the children's curiosity. "It's all good children; Friedrich knows why he has a meeting with him. You're excused Friedrich; don't forget your bookbag."

"Thank you sir." Friedrich hurried through the school. He saw his parents waiting for him in the hall. His smile broadened as he approached them. "I take it, you're excited son."

"I am Father; I could hardly concentrate on my lessons today."

"Come on, let's go in; I'm sure he waiting for us."

The receptionist greeted them. "He'll be right with you."

"Hello everyone, I see you are smiling Friedrich. Is that an affirmative smile?"

"Yes Headmaster Adler, it is."

"Come in and have a seat."

"As I told your parents, you are goal driven; a tremendously favorable attribute to have. I thought it would be appropriate to move you one step closer. I want you continue your advanced microbiology class. I checked with your other teachers. They feel with some review you will be able to take your exams as soon as you feel you are ready."

"Your thoughts Friedrich?"

"Everything seems all arranged; I'm glad I will still attend my microbiology class. Professor Steele is very good; I understand he teaches part-time at the university. Hopefully I can take his class in January."

"And parents how to you feel; this is your second child to leave this school this year?

"Maria and I both know they must grow up. You still have three von Trapp children and the other two will be here soon."

"And Frau von…" Maria raised her hand to stop him. "Please sir, Maria is fine and yes Georg and I are expecting a baby in the spring."

"I wanted to be sure the school's grapevine was correct. Friedrich, the receptionist will have your study guides on Monday; enjoy your weekend."

"Thank you sir, I'll stop by after my microbiology class."

"Very well, good day." The family acknowledged him and left the office; the exclamations began.

"I still can't believe all this; I never thought I would be starting the university when I turned fifteen."

"It's all part of God's plan; no one ever knows its exact path. Remember mine took a lot of twists and turns."

"When your mama left us, I felt like I was at the bottom of a mountain; I had to climb to the top to find my path. It was your mother who without knowing it guided me there. We will be there to support you all the way to the top of your mountain."

"Those are wonderful thoughts. It's like what you told us after our trip to your mountain. _God strengthens those who are weak and tired; if you trust in the Lord you will find yourself renewed._"

"Exactly right Friedrich."

"Come on, the others are already home. We never finished our game of chess."

"Yes I know; it's a good thing Uncle Max bought another set; everyone seems to enjoy learning how to play."

They found everyone in the living room; their chess game had not been touched.

"It's about time you got back to your game. Friedrich I understand you will be starting the university in January."

"That's right Uncle Max. I think you had the next move Father."

They played until Katia called them to dinner. It was not until shortly before bedtime did Friedrich pull off a stunning victory over his father. He slyly moved the Rook into place and his father had no where to move his King; thus the King was in checkmate.

"Well done son, you've learned well. We'll have a re-matched someday. I need to play someone who is still learning."

"Someone like me darling? I barely know how to correctly move the pieces. Maybe you could help me learn."

"I'm sure I can. Come on, it's time for bed."

"Yes, it is sweetheart."

Friedrich didn't immediately stop going to school. He would study in the morning using the quiet of the school's library. He had his microbiology class after lunch.

Maria knew it was time to see a doctor. She knew it wouldn't be Dr. Keller he only cared for people in the hospital. She decided to ask her "mothers" to come to lunch at the villa. Maria not only needed a doctor, she needed information about childbirth itself. She knew very little.

After lunch they went to the living room to talk. Audrey began the conversation. "Maria do you know anything about the birth process?"

"I've seen animals being born. I do know human birth is similar. The animals seem to make noises as if they are in pain."

"That's right Maria, we are similar to animals. Childbirth is uncomfortable. That's why some women are giving birth in a hospital where the doctor can give them medicine to relieve their pain. But their husbands can't be with them."

"I don't like that idea at all. But I don't want to do what my mother did."

"Tells us Maria."

"My mother gave birth to me on a train. The conductor helped bring me into the world. Luckily he has witnessed the birth of all his children. I want Georg to be with me. I know he was present for all but one of the children's births."

"You need to find a doctor who will come to the villa; I know Dr. Greenburg does."

"Maria, Georg knows him. He had to use him a few times."

"What happened, Isabel?"

"First the rack fell out of the oven and Katia got a bad burn. Then it was for the children, Gretl tried to make friends with a pregnant cat and got a nasty scratch and Kurt fell out of a tree; he hurt his arm. But thankfully it wasn't broken."

"I know I want to have this baby right here. I'll talk to Georg tonight."

Maria thanked her lady friends. She told them she felt very lucky to have them as friends; friends that didn't mind answering all her questions.

Maria could hardly wait for their time alone in their room. "How did lunch with your lady friends go today?"

"We had a good time. I had several of my questions answered about childbirth."

"Like what Maria?"

"First, it is true that we give birth like the animals do. Most important, I want to be right here; in this very room. I can't believe women would go to the hospital and be all alone. I want you right beside me just like you were for the others."

"I was hoping you would choose that way; sometimes modern medicine isn't always best."

"Isabel told me you know Dr. Greenburg."

"She told you the reasons."

"Oh yes, Katia's burn, Gretl's cat scratch and Kurt's sprained wrist. I also told them my father wasn't with my mother when I was born; but that was by accident. Mother gave birth on a train.

"Father had come home early; she had stayed with her parents awhile longer. The train's conductor assisted her; he was well trained. He had witnessed the birth of his own children. Sister Berthe used to tease me. She would say, "That's why you are always in a hurry to get everywhere."

"I'm glad you are not in a hurry at night; I enjoy how you have learned to lengthen our loving time together."

"So do I."

The next morning Maria sat in Georg's study while he called Dr. Greenburg. Maria only heard Georg's responses to the conversation. After the usual greetings she heard. "That's right an appointment for my wife. Appreciate the congratulations. She's pregnant, about four months along." Georg wrote on his paper, Tuesday 10 AM. "Thank you."

"It's all arranged darling."

"I'm excited. I was told he will be able to hear its heart beat."

"Now if they could only discover a way to tell its sex."

"That would be nice. It would stop the bickering between Kurt and Gretl. You know she does it on purpose."

"I know it's an odd way to show it but Kurt has always taken care of Gretl; he helped her learn how to walk. Sometimes he would rock her to sleep. I think some of her occasional nightmares all date back to when Agathe died. She was so very young."

"I love hearing things like that about the children; it helps me to understand them better."

"You wait; when Barbara's born he'll love her just as much."

"I think so too."

Maria was anticipating her doctor's visit. Although she was like most women, she really didn't like being examined. She was clutching Georg's hand as they sat in the waiting room.

"Are you nervous darling?"

"A little; he's going to feel my belly. Are you coming in the room?"

Georg didn't have time to answer. The door opened. "Georg, it's been a long time. Your family hasn't needed me. And this lovely woman is your bride. Your picture was beautiful but you are an exceptional beauty."

"Doctor, don't make me blush."

"Come to my office; let's talk."

"May I address you as Maria?"

"Please do doctor."

"Maria I feel like I already know you. Your accident a year ago this summer was discussed at a medical meeting at the hospital. Dr. Keller used your case to describe how he cared for you. The treatments he ordered so you did not get pneumonia and also using a feeding tube to feed you. You're a very lucky lady."

"I feel God provided him; He had something more for me to do."

"I think your strong faith also had a lot to do with your recovery. Now, I understand you are pregnant. Do you remember the date of your last cycle?"

"Funny you should ask; neither of us realized I had missed a month. I can't remember the exact date but it was the end of June."

"That's good enough. When do you think you are due?"

"I thought in the first few days of spring."

"Georg, you count well; probably near the end of March or the beginning of April. Dates only give me an idea of when this baby may be born; by the beginning March you should be all prepared. Isabel Schmidt will help you gather what you need for me. Now Maria, you need to go with my nurse. She'll help you get ready so I can listen to that baby and measure your belly."

Maria went with her. "Maria I know this is the part no one likes. Dr. Greenburg only needs to see your belly. You'll need to pull your dress up and your undergarments down to just under your belly; no further."

"That's a relief."

A knock, knock was heard; the door opened slowly. "Are you ready for us?"

"All ready sir."

"Georg you can stand by your wife."

As Dr. Greenburg washed his hands with soap and water he talked. "I do this Maria to wash off any bacteria on my hands."

"We know all about bacteria sir. Our oldest son received a microscope for Christmas last year. His microbiology teacher is always giving him specimens to look at. He drops chemicals on them and watches them squirm. He would like one day to find a cure for scarlet fever."

"A very admirable goal; until a cure is found the best we can do is keep our hands as clean as possible. When I deliver your baby I will wear gloves which have been cleaned with a solution that kills bacteria."

Dr. Greenburg felt Maria's bulge. "Seems to be the right size for about four months. Now let me listen to its heart." He put on the device her lady friends had described to her. He applied firm but gentle pressure. "There it is." He pushed his stop watch as he began to count the heartbeats; he counted for only fifteen seconds. "I counted thirty-five beats; multiplied by four is 140. It's good and strong too Maria."

"Is it a girl or boy doctor?"

"Now you both know I can't tell. It's a fifty-fifty guess."

"I know the children are going to ask me. I wanted to be able to be truthful."

"I suppose Georg, the boys want another boy. What about your girls?"

"I don't think they care, except Gretl. She has her heart set on a girl. By my track record I don't expect a boy. If it is a girl her name will be Barbara, the Patron Saint of the Navy and Marie for her mother."

"Give me your hand Maria; I'll help you sit up. After you straighten your clothes come back to the office. Come with me Georg; we'll go wait for her."

"Maria, are you having any problems?"

"Only that coffee doesn't like me."

"Not surprised; be sure and eat well-balanced meals; plenty of fruits and vegetables; also cheese and milk are good for a growing baby."

"Is there anything she shouldn't do?"

"Come this winter, no ice skating and only cross country skiing for a short distance; you'll need to enjoy building snowmen with the children."

"Thank you doctor, I feel so much better."

"Make an appointment for about a month from today; and remember to call if you have any problems or questions."

"Thank you again."

"You know Maria we have time to visit Hazel. Do you think she knows?"

"Oh I'm sure she does. It seems everyone knows."

Maria was right. Hazel welcomed them this way. "I was wondering when you would come see me. Look at you; a picture of extraordinary beauty. What have you been wearing?"

"I've let the seams out of a couple of my dresses."

"You can do that for awhile but before you know it even those are too tight. A lot of women wear this empire waist style dress. But some like this new style with a drop waistline; it's good until your sixth or seventh month."

"That is different. What do think darling?"

"Maria, you will look lovely in anything. I do like that dark rose dress; it reminds me of your suit I like."

"This is your size; no need to try it on. You can take it today; I'll have a couple of the empire waist dresses made in your favorite colors. They'll be ready next week."

"Thanks Hazel, it's so nice to have someone who knows me so well."

"You're so kind. Did you know they will be setting up the Christkindle marketplace next week?"

"So soon; it seems to be earlier every year."

"The calendar tells me Advent is the last Sunday in November."

"That's right it is. Max will have us down here as soon as they open; he loves the music and the sweets."

"Come on Maria, I thought we would stop at the Bristol Café and have some of the chef's wonderful soup."

"Yes, the baby needs to be fed."

They had the car; they stayed in town and waited for school to be out.

"Mother, did you see the doctor?"

"I did Kurt."

"Is it a girl or boy?"

"You know very well he can't tell; he can't see inside me."

"Yes, I do know; I thought he might have an idea about which it was."

"Oh he had an idea; a fifty-fifty guess."

"He did tell us; the baby is growing right on schedule and its heartbeat is strong; all good news.

"Where else did you go? I see you have a package."

"We stopped at the dress shop; I bought a baby-hiding dress. I think you will like it Louisa."

"Hazel reminded us that the Christkindle Marketplace will begin to be set up next week."

"So soon?"

"Advent begins early this year; the last Sunday in November."

"Uncle Max will like that. Can we go there this year father?"

"No problem; we will need to stay together; no one can run off."

Both the ladies and Liesl were waiting in the kitchen. "How's the baby?"

"The baby is fine; Dr. Greenburg said I'm the right size for having it in early spring; and the heart beat was steady and strong."

"Any food restrictions?"

"None Katia; I know I can't fill up on cookies; I do need to eat healthy. He wants me to eat lots of fruit and vegetables."

"No problem Maria; I canned a lot of fruit last summer; there's an abundance of apples and Phillip has a lot of greens still in the garden."

After dinner everyone was in the family room except Kurt. "Anyone know where Kurt is?"

"He's up in his building room. He said he needed to do an experiment."

"I think I'll see if he can join us soon; he needs family time too."

Maria climbed the two flights of stairs to the third floor. The door to his room was open; he didn't hear his mother come in. He was concentrating. She heard him exclaim, "Good it works."

"What works Kurt?"

"Oh hi Mother, my fulcrum experiment."

"Are you coming down now?"

"Before we go down, can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can."

Kurt wasn't sure how to begin. Maria noticed. "Did your brother and sisters ask you to talk to me?"

"All but Gretl and Marta."

She thought she would make it easy for him. "Does this have anything to do with Christmas?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"My memory from last year and my newly found mother's intuition; you can tell me."

"We don't want to upset you; but none of us believe in Father Christmas."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Father Christmas is a spirit; he doesn't write letters. We knew Father would read our letters and we believed he would give us our wish; and he did. All of us promise not to tell Marta and Gretl and just think next year another baby will begin to believe in Father Christmas."

"That's true Kurt. I'm not upset; only sad. It means you are all growing up. You are correct; this baby will be taught about Father Christmas and the true meaning of Jesus' birth. I'll meet you downstairs; don't take too long to come down."

Maria's disappearance hadn't gone unnoticed by her husband. She whispered to him. "We'll talk later."

The family went back to the dining room to play The Landlord's Game; a game about collecting houses to rent. It used fake money and silly game pieces which were move by the toss of the dice. They played a simple version so Gretl and Marta could play. The game never ended; it was stopped because it was time for bed.

After the nightly rituals, the couple retired to their room. "I know you talked to Kurt. What did he tell you?"

"Do you have a guess?"

"I think I do; it's about Christmas."

"We both know them well; my guess exactly. Kurt was elected to tell me no one except Marta and Gretl believe in Father Christmas. But he was so sweet. He told me this baby will believe and it will all start over again."

"Does it make you sad sweetheart?"

"A little but that's the cycle of life; things change. Look at me, I went from postulant to a married woman and now I'm expecting our child."

"When this baby is born; we will have other changes; all for the better. Now may I have a kiss or two or three?"

"My, we are greedy tonight."

"I think you like my greediness."

"Hummmn."


	22. Cautious

Cautious

Maria treasured all these things in her heart and always thought about them; and added to them as the children grew in stature.

Liesl spent a lot of time practicing the piano. Susanna had given her lots of sheet music for songs she already knew. She loved to play and sing along. Maria was standing in the doorway one morning listening.

Not wanting to scare her, she waited for Liesl to finish her song. "Liesl, that's a real talent being able to play and sing at the same time."

"Mother, it's so natural to do."

"Do you aspire to be like Victoria Grant?"

"She is my inspiration, along with you; I don't know if I would ever be good enough."

"I think you have the talent. Would you learn Bach's Magnificat to sing for Christmas?"

"But Mother, I thought you enjoyed singing it?"

"I do; but my diaphragm is beginning to get crowded." She patted her belly.

"Does it really do that?"

"It's like a balloon, slowly filling."

"Have you felt it move yet?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure; maybe in a few more weeks I will know for sure."

"Let's go to the kitchen and have a snack; I think I'm allowed two cookies in the morning and two later in the day."

"Is Katia really keeping count?"

"No, but I know I shouldn't have many more than that everyday."

Liesl almost confided in her mother her idea of finding a gift for Friedrich. It was proving to be most difficult; she knew of no famous person he could meet. Besides it was almost Christkindle time; everyone would be in Salzburg for the shops, the music and all the food and drink.

She did confide in someone; her Uncle Max. She told him her dilemma. "I really don't know what to get him Uncle Max. What would a young boy like when he goes off to the university?"

"I think he would like your father's old satchel."

"The one he took with him everywhere."

"That's the one."

"Where is it?"

"Up in the attic; I found it last spring when I was looking for the old records. The luggage shop can clean the leather and adjust the strap to fit Friedrich."

"Would it cost very much?"

"Don't you worry about that. Let's go find it. Your parents won't be home until they get the others from school."

So Liesl and her uncle made a trip to the dark attic; luckily the flashlight was still bright. Max knew exactly where it was.

"Here it is Liesl; not in bad shape for being almost twenty years old."

"Must be very good leather."

"Wait until you see how really good it can look; I'll take it with me when I go to town tomorrow."

At the end of October Friedrich had set the date to take his exams. Liesl knew she needed to tell her parents about the satchel. She and they were the last to go to bed one night.

"Mother, Father, I have something to show you; it's in my room." Maria and Georg were intrigued; probably thinking the same thing. What possibly could it be?

"Friedrich will finish secondary school soon; I found a gift for him."

"Did you really; my mind has been occupied with the baby."

"I knew that Mother; I thought and thought. Finally I asked Uncle Max for help. He had the perfect idea; here it is."

Georg could barely contain himself. "Liesl, is that really my old Navy satchel? Darling this has been almost all around the world."

"It looks new."

"The man at the luggage shop polished it for me."

"Friedrich is going to love it."

"Do you really think so Father?"

"Oh yes; a very appropriate gift."

"Thank you Liesl; I know he will love it."

"Now we have to keep it a surprise; I've always been in such a hurry to give my gifts. I love seeing people's reactions. I think Friedrich is going to be very surprised."

"You won't have very long to wait; he's set a date for his exams."

"When father?"

"The same day as your mother's next "baby" appointment; Tuesday. He will have his grades on Friday."

"That's wonderful news; I think I can wait that long. I guess we should get some sleep. Goodnight."

Each parent kissed their daughter; "goodnight Liesl."

The couple strolled to their room. "Our children keep amazing me; we are so blessed Georg."

"And I'm blessed because I have you." They went in their room and closed the door.

Maria would soon learn she had more treasures to store in her heart. One of the sitting rooms received an abundance of afternoon sun. She always enjoyed sitting there; to read or do a little embroidery. Today she was simply enjoying the sun; it was too cold to sit outside.

Maria continued to think about the children; for some reason her mind drifted to Louisa. She remembered how difficult it was to select a Christmas gift for her last year. Her smile had been so genuine when she read that she would be meeting the famous illustrator Cora Patterson.

After her class with her in January; Maria remembered she was visibly excited about using all the techniques she had taught them. Maria knew she spent a lot of time writing in her journal and using her colored pencils.

Today Louisa went looking for her mother; she knew exactly where to look. "I thought I would find you here. Does the baby like the sun too?"

"I don't know. She doesn't talk."

"You're as bad as Father. Do you think it is a girl?"

"I really don't know Louisa. When it's just your father and me, he always calls the baby, she. Actually he always calls it Barbara. What do you have?"

"Something to show you." She handed her mother a small book; the kind you could buy in Harvey's Bookstore.

Maria took it from her daughter; she opened it to the title page. She read.

_Chug the choo, choo train._

_Written and illustrated by Louisa von Trapp _

She turned the page. "Louisa this is a cute little train. It looks like a miniature Mozart." She read the first page.

_I am a train.  
>I travel on railroad tracks.<em>

_My passenger car_

_Takes you up my mountain._

_I have a black tender car for my coal._

And to the end:

_My caboose tells you this is the end._

_As I sing Chugga chugga choo choo._

Each page was illustrated with bright colors; the shape for each car and even people riding. An engineer sat in the caboose.

"Louisa, this is excellent; it's like any story book in Harvey's store."

"My teacher told me the same thing. She wants to enter it in a Young People's New Author contest. She thinks I would win."

"So do I. How long have you been writing this?"

"I had ideas after my class with Cora Patterson; but it really started last summer after our ride to the mountain. Chug's friend's name is Mozart."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No one, I wanted it to be a secret. My teacher needs permission from my parents to enter it."

"Your father will be very pleased; he should be home soon."

Georg came in through the kitchen. "It's quiet Katia."

"It just got that way; Liesl had been playing the piano and singing. The last time I checked, Brigitta and Friedrich both had their nose in a book; the girls were playing quietly and Kurt is upstairs building again."

"That leaves Louisa and my wife."

"They must be here somewhere; maybe they are together in one of the sitting rooms."

"Good idea; I'll look."

"There you are!"

"Hi sweetheart."

"Hello Father."

"Are you two up to mischief?"

"Not at all Georg; come sit." Maria patted the place beside her. "You show him Louisa."

She handed her father the small book; he opened it and began to read the title page. Louisa was watching him. She saw his face light up as he turned the page.

"Oh my, this is beautiful; look at all those colors; and what a cute story."

"Tell him."

"My teacher wants to enter it in a contest; she feels it would win."

"So do I. This is as good as any book in Harvey's Book store."

It wasn't long until they were found by everyone. They all had a chance to look at it; the exclamations kept coming. Georg signed her permission slip. Louisa couldn't wait until the next day of school.

The following week was going to be busy. On Monday Louisa presented her teacher with a signed permission slip. "Everybody thinks like you, Frau Ebner. They also think I will win. It's going to be hard waiting until January."

"That's true Louisa; but there is a lot of activity between now and then to keep us both busy."

"Thank you for believing in my work; it means a lot to me."

"It's my belief we're both going to be very happy come January."

"I need to go; my Uncle Max is waiting for me."

Tuesday was another busy day. "Are you nervous son?"

"Not really; I believe I'm ready."

"What about you darling? Are you nervous about seeing Dr. Greenburg?"

"I'm just like Friedrich. I'm ready for him to tell me this baby is growing and its heartbeat is still strong."

Maria's doctor's visit was like her first. "Looks like you have been feeding this baby fine; it's really grown."

"I can tell. The only clothes I can wear now are my new dresses Hazel made for me."

"Let me listen to him. Yes Georg, I know you believe it's a girl but him is so natural to say."

"I have to remember to say baby back at the villa; especially around Kurt."

He listened as before; "heart remains strong, 136 today."

"Have you felt the baby move Maria?"

"Yes, so did Georg."

"I'm not surprised. This baby is ahead of schedule. You are measuring twenty weeks. You realize it will get stronger."

"Oh yes, all my lady friends told me it can become quite firm; especially at night."

"They are correct. Some doctors feel it could be due to eating too many sweets; but I don't think so. They're just getting their exercise. I need to see you again next month."

"I'll be outside the door waiting for you Maria."

"She's doing very well Georg."

"Thanks, we'll make an appointment for next month."

Back at the villa, Maria was encouraged to give a full report on the baby's progress. "You've really felt it moving?"

"I have Kurt."

"What does it feel like?"

"Like a frog in my pocket."

"Mother, must you remind us."

"But it's true Kurt; the poor guy wanted out of my pocket; so he wiggled a little."

"By next month it will feel like a real kick. Did you know you kicked a lot Kurt?"

"I wanted out to kick a few balls around."

"That's true Kurt; I remember when you were three or four you were always begging to go outside."

"Friedrich you're very quiet tonight. How were your exams?"

"I feel I did well; now of course I can hardly wait until Friday."

"At least you only have two days to wait; I have months before this baby is born."

"You need to wait somewhere else; I need to clear the dining room table."

"Come on everyone; Katia wants to join us when she finishes in the kitchen." She would always join the family; listen to their singing or Maria reading one of their favorite stories. It was one big happy family.

On Friday Georg dropped all the children off at school. He could tell Friedrich was excited. "I'll be here right on time this afternoon. I know you will have good news to share Friedrich."

"I think so too Father."

Before Georg could drive away he spotted James coming out of the shadows of the school building. He got in the car. "Drive into the city; so we can talk."

"Are you going to the Christkindle Marketplace tomorrow?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I know your family Georg, especially Max. He loves the place."

"Yes, you're right. Are you concerned about something?"

"We now know there are many infiltrators in Salzburg; German soldiers in plain clothes. No one knows exactly why they are here. We surmise it's to listen to people's conversation and to get them to reveal things. I can reassure you that Herr Zeller and some of his older youth army brats are still with Hitler. He doesn't quite have the clout to take over Austria yet.

"I know Max will be with you; he's very friendly. Please tell him not to talk with anyone he doesn't know."

"I suppose that goes for everyone from the villa."

"Yes, that's right; give them the same reminder. Let me off by the graveyard."

James disappeared among the headstones. Georg sighed – a deep breath. Have faith Georg; you know God has a plan. He and Maria had taken a vow to face everything together. He would gently tell her about James' words of warning. And of course pass them on to the others.

Georg returned home with a heavy heart; he found Maria alone in the family room. She was sitting at the writing desk; he looked over her shoulder. "Writing a letter to Karl sweetheart?"

"Yes, I was hoping you could mail it when you picked up the children."

"I can do that but right now I need to talk with you." He was trying not to sound serious but Maria detected it any way.

"Is something wrong Georg?"

"Come sit in your chair." Georg sat on the foot stool.

"James found me this morning. We need to be very careful at the marketplace tomorrow. There will soldiers in plain clothes listening to conversations and asking questions. No one knows exactly their intent. We need to stay together and I will remind everyone not to talk with anyone they don't know."

"Doesn't sound good darling."

"No it doesn't. But we can't let them scare us; we can still have a good time. Let's go upstairs and spend a little quality time together."

"Can we really?"

"I don't see why not; come on."

Liesl had slept in this morning. She saw her parents leave; she smiled. I'm so glad I have parents who are so very much in love. Liesl took her seat on the piano bench and began to practice and sing.

In an hour or so Georg and Maria emerged from their room. "I wonder if we have been missed."

"Oh, I'm sure we have; but no one will say anything." And Georg was right.

"Lunch anyone?"

"Yes Katia, this baby is hungry."

"I thought that might be the case." Katia always had to have lunch for the men; Stefan and Phillip ate in the kitchen. She actually served lunch in the family room. There was a table with four chairs; Katia joined Isabel, Maria and Georg.

Georg heard the clock strike three o'clock. "I suppose I should be off to the school. I told Friedrich I would be on time picking them up."

"I know he did well."

"I'll be back with a very happy young man darling. Here's a kiss for the road."

"Well thank you darling; I'll be here waiting for your return."

Georg dropped the letter to Karl at the postal station. Friedrich saw his father drive up and came running down the stairs, waiving his report card. Georg knew he had done well. "Look Father, I still can't believe I've read them correctly."

"Let me read them for you; all four subjects have superior marks. Headmaster Adler was right. You are ready for the university."

"How did you do Friedrich?"

"Very well everyone; Mother is going to be so pleased."

Maria was waiting in the kitchen. She had had her afternoon cookies and tea. Friedrich burst through the door with the broadest smile Maria had ever seen.

"Look Mother."

"Oh, my gosh, you couldn't have done any better son. You earned these marks; you worked hard. Do you have any more microbiology classes?"

"Yes, almost all in the laboratory watching the bacteria squirm."

"Like I said before, how creepy."

The children ran off; leaving Georg and Maria alone to reflect. "I can't wait until dinner; he's going to be so surprised."

"Yes, I know. Let's go sit and enjoy listening to their chatter."

Katia was prepared; she didn't need to be told. She knew it was a time for celebrating; and her family always celebrated with a cake. She had made Friedrich's favorite; a chocolate cake with not too sweet white icing; served with a large glass of milk.

No one had said a word. Katia snuck the cake into the dining room; she had cleared a place for it on the buffet behind Friedrich. Maria saw her. "I think we should sing the congratulations song; everyone knows it. It's the Happy Birthday tune." Maria started it "congratulations to you," and then everyone joined in. "congratulations to you, congratulations dear Friedrich, congratulations to you."

"Mother, look what you did." He started to cover his face with his hands but Louisa wouldn't let him.

"Friedrich, your cheeks are only slightly pink; no need to hide."

"That's right; even your Uncle Max has blushed on occasion. Besides it means you were really touched by our singing."

Katia rescued him. "Here Friedrich is a big piece of cake and your glass of milk."

"Thank you everybody."

Katia served everyone. "Coffee Georg?"

"Yes please."

"Me too Katia."

"Coffee Maria?"

"I tried some the other night; my stomach was just fine."

Liesl waited for everyone to finish their cake. She got up and found the box on the floor beside the buffet. She handed it to her brother. "This is from all of us."

"I never expected anything."

"I know; open it."

Friedrich carefully opened the box. "A new satchel – wait a minute I see an embossed navy anchor. Father is this yours?"

"It is son."

"It looks brand new." The black leather had been restored; the buckles polished and the strap had been adjusted.

"A good tanner can bring very old leather back to life."

"I'll take good care of it; thank you." He kissed his mother on the cheek and even Liesl got a kiss. He gave his father and Uncle Max both affectionate hugs. He sat starring at it; he didn't realize everyone had left the dining room.

His mother came back for him. "Come on son; it's not going anywhere. We need to decide on the plan for going to the Christkindle marketplace tomorrow."

Everyone was in the living room; even Stefan and Phillip. Georg had specifically invited them to join the family.

"Listen up everyone. Things will be a little different than last year at the marketplace. You will notice a lot of young men and some older boys are there. They're not looking at the booths or eating very much – more drinking than eating.

"We don't want to be unfriendly but there's no reason to talk to them. We need to stay together as much as possible. I don't want any of you children running off by yourselves. One of us adults always needs to be with you."

The adults understood Georg's subliminal message; he saw their faces hold a look of concern. He would reassure them privately.

"We understand Father. Will we have lunch at the marketplace?

"Of course we will Kurt; this baby needs to eat too."

"Just checking Mother."

"Now, you'll be pleased to know we will not be squished in the car this year. After all you are all a year older and bigger. I'm borrowing a car from Harold Ebersol."

"His big car?"

"That's right. Your mother won't need to have anyone on her lap; it's smaller than normal. We wouldn't want the baby to be squished; she might kick your mother hard."

Georg heard Kurt clear his throat; he knew what he was going to say. "I meant to say the baby might kick your mother."

"That's better Father." That bought giggles and smirks from everyone.

The evening went by fast; the children went to bed without complaining. Max and Georg were the last to leave. "I heard what you said. You were rather ambiguous."

"I didn't want to alarm anyone. Even James isn't sure of their intent. I have two concerns; one that Maria may hear a familiar voice."

"One of the boys from her accident?"

"Yes, the other is Liesl's friend Rolf may make an appearance; no one has seen him lately. I don't plan on letting go of Maria's hand. I need you to stay close to Liesl. Keep your eyes open. James will have plenty of men around; a few of them will be in the crowd watching and listening."

"It's a sad time Georg?"

"It is my friend. But I believe God does have a plan for all us; we must believe it. I know Maria does. We need to get some sleep; Maria is waiting for me. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Georg."

The next morning Max drove the children to school. Stefan drove Georg to the Ebersol's to pick up the big car.

The plaza was already crowded when the family arrived. Max had been there when the booths were being set up. He knew where the food vendors were located. This was their first stop. Kurt had already made his demands known.

"I agree with Kurt. This baby has me very hungry. Is there a tent with tables Max?"

"I found one specifically with you in mind."

It was a big tent with several vendors and many tables; they had their choice of food. Maria had found her favorite and was sitting at a table with Marta and Gretl.

She saw her husband carrying two cups. "Maria, I have a surprise; mulled orange tea without the alcohol. Take a sip; you'll see it is very good."

"Georg, you're right; seems to have a richer orange flavor."

A little later, Maria was brought her favorite cookies. "What service, thank you."

The family only had time for a stroll around the booths; they stopped and listened to the street singers. This year they didn't join them. It was here that Max and Georg noticed the many young men and some older boys mingling with the people.

Occasionally they would hear Hitler's name spoken; and the Austrian peoples' responses. "Germany is doing so much better than we are. I do like the way he thinks."

Answers which disgusted Georg; he moved the family along. They stopped near a vendor selling recorders. The shopkeeper was demonstrating. "I like the sound they make mother. What is he playing?"

"It's a recorder Gretl. They're very easy to play."

"Maybe I could learn?"

"Yes, on one of the smaller ones."

Maria noticed Gretl was about to say something else; but she didn't. I bet she has a recorder on her Father Christmas list. Maria smiled inside.

It would soon be dark. Max and Liesl were together. She stopped and starred. "Are you looking for someone?"

"I know those boys over there." Then she gasped. "It is him; oh no." Max knew immediately. "Come on let's get out of here." He moved her along towards Georg.

He and Maria had just heard a familiar voice. "It's time to go home." Max had heard him. "Yes, it is Georg." They both stayed silent; they would talk later.

On the way home they heard complaints from the children. "It was so crowded; and all those men just stood around." They kept bumping into me. Mother do you think we could have a party at home?"

"Marta, that's a wonderful idea." I'm sure Katia can prepare all that kind of food. We can have our own festival."

"Can we really mother?"

"Yes Marta, all our friends; choir members; other children you know. We can all have a wonderful festival."

"We can sing just as well as the street singers."

"Yes you can." It was all decided.

That evening Katia put together a quick soup; baked some biscuits and fixed a salad. Everyone was satisfied. The children remembered all the songs they had heard. They put on a show.

Max listened intently. They really are excellent; but Georg's words still stayed with him. Maybe he will change his mind some day.

Maria had to remind them. "Don't tire your voices; you still need to sing in church tomorrow."

"We know Mother; they will already be warmed up."

"I don't know about that but I do know it's your bedtime."

"Maria, I'll be up in a minute."

Max had stayed behind as well. "Liesl saw Rolf Georg; but I don't think he saw her. We got out of there quickly. I was afraid of that; Maria and I heard that voice again. I will have to get in touch with James."

"You need to get upstairs; Maria looked visibly upset."

"See you in the morning Max."

He hurried up the stairs. Max made sure the doors were locked and turned out the lights.

Maria was sitting on the love seat in their room; starring off in space. Georg took the place beside her. "I had a feeling they would be there."

"So did I. What does this mean?"

"In time Germany will swallow-up Austria and she will be no more; everything will change." Georg saw her tears; he knew they were tears of fear and sadness.

"It's alright Maria; I understand. You're more worried because of the baby."

"Yes, the world is going to be so different for her."

"It will be different but we have each other. We will hold each other's hand and face everything together." He held her to him and soothed her. She stopped crying and looked at him.

"Yes, together; I love you."

"And I love you; my beautiful Maria."

They shared themselves that night and became a stronger couple.


	23. Anticipation

Anticipation

It was barely daylight. Maria felt Georg leave their bed; she knew. He stepped outside; his signal was heard.

Josef came out of the trees. He spoke first. "He knows Georg. We met last night. Both Maria's taunter and Rolf were at the festival. Rolf didn't see Liesl. By the time she saw him, he was already walking away.

"He doesn't know that one of his cohorts is an informant. So far he has not made Rolf suspicious; not sure how long he will remain unknown. How's Maria?"

"She was visibly upset. The baby makes her worry twice as much. No one wants to go back to the festival. We're going to have our own festival."

"Maria's idea?"

"No, actually it was Marta's. The crowd almost ran over her. She's very petite. What's the marketplace like on weekdays?"

"Much less crowded; morning is best."

"Maria and I will need to do some shopping soon."

"You should be fine at that time; someone will be watching you."

"That's disgusting; yet comforting."

"I know Georg; I better go. You know how to find me."

"Thanks Josef."

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Any news?"

"Only that we weren't seen. We will be able to shop later; only in the morning during the week."

"I already know one gift to buy."

"What do you know darling?"

"Gretl will ask Father Christmas for a recorder."

"One of those cute wind instruments?"

"Yes, she was really watching the man who was playing it."

"I wonder what Marta will ask for."

"No idea yet; maybe she will give a clue sometime. I better go see if the girls are dressed. We don't want to be late for church."

"I see your dress still fits."

"Yes, maybe I'll still be able to wear it for Christmas."

"Hope so – you know I really like it."

"Come on love, we better go." Maria took his hand and led him from the bedroom.

Katia had a cheese pastry and a glass of water waiting for Maria. Pregnant women were given a dispensation from the fast before communion. Maria drank a little water but took the pastry with her to the car; she would eat it on the way.

Everyone arrived at the same time. They were anxious to sing their song. This would be the first time Liesl played the piano in church. A parishioner who was moving away had donated it to the church. Liesl and her mother both thought this song sounded better with piano accompaniment.

Father Martin remarked. "That was simply beautiful. I've never heard _All Creature of our God and King _sung so well. And Liesl you played beautifully." Liesl mouthed the words "thank you" to him.

When he finished his homily he reminded the congregation as he had last year. "Our Christkindle shop will be open starting on Saturday; all your supplies for your Advent wreath will be available."

As they left the church, you could hear the buzz from everybody. "It's hard to believe the first Sunday of Advent is only two weeks away." They walked away shaking their heads. "Where does the time go?"

Kurt wasn't concerned about their Advent Wreath right then; he had something else on his mind. "Father, when are we going to get some snow? All we get is rain."

"Kurt, I remember one year it didn't snow until Christmas."

"You mean I'll have to wait until then."

"No one controls the weather; it just happens."

"I hope it happens soon. I need to practice my skiing so I can be as good as you father."

"The snow will come soon; I'm sure of it. We have planning to do. Who are we going to invite to the von Trapp Family Festival?"

Maria made a list of all the names; everyone from Salzburg who had been at the wedding would be invited, all the members of the choir and their families. The children added a few friends from school.

"That's a lot of people Maria."

"Katia, you don't have to prepare everything. We can order it from some of the local vendors."

"Goody, we'll have candy apples."

"Yes, Gretl, your favorite."

"I'll be charge of the music; we have more then enough records to provide a festival like atmosphere."

"I expected that Max."

When and what time?"

"Noon time; if it's nice we can be on the veranda part of the time. And the date is the Saturday before the beginning of Advent."

"Sounds like a plan. You know Maria we'll need to visit the church's Christkindle store this Saturday. I know we need candles."

"That's right Georg we do. Sounds like we are going to busy these next few weeks."

It was only Maria and Georg who visited the store at the church. "New candles this year Georg?"

"Yes, Father, we burnt them down to the top of the fur branches. We need new ribbon too, nobody could remember saving it."

"Are you stopping by our private festival next Saturday?"

"Hopefully, I have two patients who could have their baby any day."

Early Saturday morning vendors were knocking on the kitchen door. Food covered the kitchen table and the dining room table. Katia and Isabel divided it up and placed food everywhere. No one would be sitting at a table; although chairs would be plentiful.

The front door was unlocked. "My my, don't you gentlemen look nice."

"Nothing but the best for Marta's festival."

"She'd be so pleased to hear you call it that." Stefan and Phillip greeted the guests as they arrived.

Maria wore Georg's favorite dress; it did not go unnoticed. Everyone had complements. "Yes, it does make her more beautiful."

"Georg, stop it."

"Why Maria; now your face matches your dress. Come on, everyone's on the veranda."

There the couple enjoyed the food and spoke with all the guests. Soon the sun had hid behind the villa; the temperature had dropped. Everyone headed indoors for the dessert and hot drink table.

Max started the music. The children entertained everyone by singing to the music. This was the first time some of the guests had heard them sing. Their parents were asked. "Where did they get their talent?"

"I think it's inherited."

"But you helped Maria."

"Maybe a little."

"They have real talent; as good as the group who won the festival this year." Max was listening and took it all in.

The von Trapp festival was a huge success. Marta pulled at her mother's dress.

"Yes sweetie."

"Thank you mother, I had a lot of fun; much better than the marketplace." Maria bent down to give her hug. "So did I. I'm so glad you made the request."

Georg found them. He rushed over and scooped Marta up. She squealed with delight. "Did you have fun?"

"The best Father." She put her arms around his neck for a big hug. Maria noticed his eyes were wet. He truly relished her hug. Maria heard her name; she went to see who was calling her.

"Georg, I see you have the party planner."

"Marta, this is Captain James."

"Hello sir."

"Let me put you down Marta. Why don't you go find the others? I believe they're in the living room." Marta ran off.

"Has Maria heard from Karl?"

"She's expecting a letter any day now. I'll keep you informed."

"I think I'll sneak out and watch everyone leave. Find me when you hear from Karl."

"Will do."

Josef went out the back door. Georg found Maria collapsed in her chair; with her feet up. "Tired darling?"

"A little, what a wonderful time. How about you children?"

"It was much better than the crowded festival."

There were enough leftovers for dinner. Katia added a nice hot soup. Gretl's candy apples had been saved for the family. It had been a very busy day; everyone including Maria and Georg retired early.

"Now may I take off your dress?"

"Be my guest darling."

Georg still had the big car. Harold really didn't need it any more. He and Eleanor had begun to downsize. They knew the future looked bleak for Austria.

The big car made the ride to church very comfortable. Today was the first Sunday of Advent. The children had decided on singing _Come thou expected Jesus._ As usual it brought complements from the parishioners.

While they were at church, Phillip had cut the fur tree branches. The family had waited until the last moment to prepare their Advent Wreath. Louisa and Kurt wrapped the wreath with the greenery.

"You have it all done."

"Yes Mother, Kurt and I decided to surprise everyone."

"Georg will you do the honors of hanging it?"

"I certainly will; so you won't get any idea of climbing a ladder."

"Now Georg, you know I wouldn't do that."

"Just making sure; right children?"

"Right Father."

"Thank you for your concern."

"Is it straight?"

"Perfect Father."

"Thank you Kurt."

Their Advent devotional wasn't much different from what they did every night; only that it was focused on the coming of the Christ Child.

The next week Georg needed to visit the university. He found a letter had been delivered there. He really didn't need to look at it; he knew it was from Karl. After his meeting, he hurried home.

He found Maria in the sitting room again. She saw the letter in his hand. "Karl's letter?"

"I believe so."

Maria opened it quickly. "He's coming for Christmas and he's staying."

"That's good news; he took James's words to heart."

"The children are going to be so excited. Max can have a break."

"When is he coming?"

"Let me see; December fifteenth; he says we will need the truck. He has some trunks."

"We can do that; I'm sure the children will want to go meet him."

"We need to tell Katia. Have you noticed anything between them?"

"What Maria?"

"Oh I don't know. They seem to like each other; they tease one another."

"Are you sure it's not your imagination?"

"Observe them Georg; you'll see."

Max had stopped for the children on his way back from town. They found their parents in the living room. Maria still had Karl's letter in her hand.

"Is that a letter Mother?"

"Yes, from Uncle Karl. He has good news; he's coming for Christmas and isn't leaving. Your father and I invited him to stay with us."

"That is wonderful news Mother; now he will really be part of the family."

"Yes children he will."

Gretl found Katia in the kitchen. "Did you know Uncle Karl is coming in two weeks and he's never leaving?"

"Is that so Gretl? Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, Uncle Karl wrote it in a letter."

"Thank you for telling me Gretl."

"I thought you might like to know."

Katia became worried. Have we been that obvious? I hope I'm not imagining anything. He is a very nice man.

Before Karl came, Maria had her appointment with Dr. Greenburg. "Sorry, I couldn't make it to your party. Marion's daughter had her baby; a healthy big boy, almost nine pounds."

"That's a lot of baby. Mine's not going to be that big, is it?"

"I doubt it Maria, but it is going to be good size; look at your belly. How's your back Maria?"

"Tired some days."

"It's time to be sure and sit down during the day with your feet up."

"She has the perfect chair with a footstool in our living room."

"Help her get on the table Georg." Maria knew the routine. He measured and listened.

"All is well Maria. The baby is very active. She won't stay still for me to listen to her heart."

Maria smiled. "I see Georg has you calling it she."

"I thought I would be kind to your husband. How's Kurt doing?"

"Still reminding me every time I slip up. Are your children enjoying Hanukkah?"

"Oh yes, who wouldn't; a present a day for eight days."

"That's a lot of presents."

"My wife and I made a deal in the very beginning; small gifts for seven days and the gift they really want on the eighth day."

"This year only Marta and Gretl will write a list. Kurt was elected to tell me no one else believes in Father Christmas."

"Next year there will be a new baby."

"Kurt told me the same thing."

"We need to get going. The children are expecting us as soon as the bell rings."

"See you two in January."

The children headed right for the school room; all of them. Maria and Georg giggled; they knew exactly what they were doing.

That night Georg brought the letters to their bedroom. "What do you have there?"

"Seven letters."

"I get it. They wanted to make Marta and Gretl think they still believe."

Maria had been right about Gretl; she did ask for a recorder. Marta wanted a fashion designer kit.

"Do you know what she is asking for?"

"I think I do. She wants to be a fashion designer. Have you ever seen a dress form? Hazel has one in her back room. Marta asked about it once.

"I've seen smaller forms, about Marta's size. The kit comes with fabric, some beginner patterns and special pins to secure the fabric to the form."

"Sounds complicated. Are you sure Marta could do it?"

"Oh yes, she wore out her paper dolls clothes; she took them on and off so often."

"That takes care of two of them. Now we have to come up with five presents for children who have wishes but think they are too old to tell Father Christmas."

Maria laughed. "That really does make it difficult. This is not a Christmas present idea but Friedrich needs men's pants before he starts classes at the university."

"You're absolutely right; something I can do with him one day."

"He'd like that."

"Looks like we will make several trips to town. I don't want you on your feet too long at one time."

"I suppose you're right."

"That's enough gift talk; now it's our time."

The couple knew they would only have a few days to shop before school would be out and Wednesday was not one of them. The couple left the villa around eleven that morning; it was a beautiful day; not a sign that they would get any snow for Kurt.

They started at the booth where Gretl heard the man playing the recorder. "Maria, there are so many choices."

"May I help you?"

"Sir, we need a small recorder for a little girl."

"The soprano recorder is the easiest to play. It comes with a little instruction book. She'll be able to play very quickly."

"Georg, this is perfect. Thank you sir."

The vendor handed them a box with everything neatly packed inside. "You know Georg; the other children may want one of these sometime. They come in all different sounds; in addition to the soprano there is an alto, a tenor and a larger one is a bass. The peasants up in the mountains play them all the time."

"Maybe Maria, look over there. I think we will find Marta's gift there."

Georg was right. "Look darling it comes in a complete package; everything she needs." Maria read the contents' list to him; "scissors, tape measure, special pins, marking chalk, patterns and lots of fabric."

The vendor clerk looked at Maria. "I think I know you. Do you shop at Hazel's Dress shop?"

"Yes, I'm Maria and my husband, Georg; and you."

"Hazel's sister, Rebekah; I help her sew sometime; I helped her with your baby-hiding dresses."

"So you sewed the dress I'm wearing; it's very comfortable."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I do get a little tired if I'm on feet too long."

"That's why I'm taking her home after we make our purchase. Doc Greenburg gave her specific instructions to sit with her feet up in the afternoon. She needs to do it before our seven children get home from school."

"He told me that too when I had my last baby. What do you need to buy?"

"The fashion designer kit; it's for our eight year old. I think she wants to be a fashion designer when she gets older."

"Hazel and I both started young. There were no kits then; we used what ever our mother had left over. She was seamstress too. It's nice to be able to purchase a kit." She put it in a bag for Georg to carry.

"Tell Hazel we said hello."

"I will. It was nice to meet you. I'd love to hear if your daughter liked her gift. You can tell Hazel."

Rebekah watched them walk away. Hazel was right; they are so very much in love. She knew their story.

Their gifts were hidden away before the children got home. Both Maria and Georg needed to put on their thinking caps; or maybe find a way to get the other children to reveal their wishes.

After several trips they had made all the purchases for the children. They bought a pen and pencil set for Friedrich; more building supplies for Kurt, two books for Brigitta, both new releases from her favorite authors; Louisa was writing and drawing all the time, she would get new supplies. Liesl was the hardest, after all she was eighteen. Maria finally decided on a bound book of her favorite piano music.

Today was December fifteenth. The children were excited. Their Uncle Karl would arrive on the afternoon train. The children were anxious for church to be over.

"Children we don't need to rush home. It won't make Uncle Karl get here any faster."

"Maybe not but we can wait easier at home; besides I'm hungry."

"Okay Kurt, give me a minute to say goodbye to everyone."

"Come on walk me to the car; that way you'll be sure we will get home."

Maria took Kurt's arm. "I think you're excited too."

"Shhhh, don't say it too loud. I am." Mother and son laughed all the way to the car.

"Why the laughter you two?"

"Enjoying mother son fun. Right Kurt?"

"Right."

They came in through the kitchen. "Katia, what are you doing?"

"Starting dinner for Karl; I must have his favorites."

"I see." Maria shared a look with her husband. A look that said, what did I tell you.

Katia had been busy; she had all of Kurt's favorites for brunch. "I think this baby is satisfied. I'm going to put my feet up while we wait for Uncle Karl."

The children knew they needed to play quietly. Maria fell asleep. She was in that twilight time of sleep; she could hear. "Father, you need to wake her up; like the prince in Sleeping Beauty."

"You mean like this?" He bent over and softly kissed her lips. "Wake up darling; it's almost time for Karl's train to arrive."

"Is it really? Time flies when you are asleep. Katia must have put a sleepy potion in my food."

"I don't think so. It's sleep that the baby needed. Max and the children are walking. You and I can ride with Stefan in the truck."

"Let me go upstairs first."

Stefan drove; there was still enough room for Maria and Georg in the cab. It was further to drive to the train station then it was to walk. The children had beat them by a few minutes. They could hear the train's whistle in the distance.

Slowly it pulled into the station. Andrew was standing on the last step as it pulled to a stop. "I wonder who you children are waiting for."

"You know sir, our Uncle Karl."

"I'm not sure he's aboard." The children laughed.

"He's right behind you."

"This gentleman is your Uncle Karl; I forgot." Andrew stepped out of the way before he was caught between the stampeding children and their uncle.

"We're so happy to see you. And we know you are going to live with us."

"Is that right? I'm happy to see you too. Now where is this woman with child?"

"Right here Karl."

"Look at you; you look wonderful; extraordinarily beautiful."

"My sentiments exactly Karl; glad you are here. I see your trunks have been loaded. Maria and I will see you back at the villa." Stefan drove away. Maria and Georg missed Karl and Katia's greeting.

"I see the wonderful Katia came with you to greet me."

"Hello Karl, how have you been?"

"Busy, getting ready to come here. And you?"

"The usual, preparing good Austrian food."

"That was one reason I decided to accept Maria and Georg's invitation to live here."

"Really Karl?"

"One of many, Katia."

Everyone helped take Karl's things to his bedroom on third floor. "I'll put everything away later. Let's go back downstairs."

Maria and Georg sat and listened to Karl and the children talk. He was so patient with them; answering all their questions. "Anyone hungry?"

"I am Katia."

"Not surprised Karl, you're as bad as Kurt."

"Is that so my lady? "

Katia changed the subject. "Georg, Isabel and I found the extra table leaf. It gives everyone more room."

"I'll meet you in the dining room. I need to go upstairs first." Maria really did need to go upstairs but she was also afraid she would start laughing. She knew Georg had heard Karl call Katia "my lady."

She didn't take long. "Is Barbara bothering you mother?"

"Brigitta, how could you?"

Everyone was laughing, except Karl. He looked perplexed. "Karl, Georg believes we are going to have a girl; her name will be Barbara."

"May I Mother?" Maria nodded at Kurt. "Uncle Karl, I'm still hoping for a boy and we agreed to refer to it as "baby; now Brigitta and Gretl are both calling it Barbara."

"Won't you be just as happy with a Barbara? Most important is that the baby be healthy. Isn't that right, Kurt?"

"Yes I know; but I can still hope."

Dinner was over. Everyone would spend a little time in the living room together. The children did have school tomorrow. "I'm going to pay my complements to the cook."

Karl didn't stay long in the kitchen. "Do you play chess Uncle Karl?"

"I do Friedrich."

"We don't have time tonight. Will you play with me sometime?"

"You know I will. I also know congratulations are in order. Your mother told me you will be going to the university in January."

"I want to do research on bacteria and find a cure for scarlet fever."

"A noble calling."

"I see sleepy eyes. Come on, I'll help you get ready for bed; say your goodnights."

Friedrich and Liesl stayed and visited until Maria came back down. They both politely excused themselves.

"I still can't get over how beautiful you are sis. How are you feeling?"

"Really well Karl; I do get tired in the afternoon. That's what this chair and footstool are for."

"Any news Georg?"

"They're here, in plain clothes; milling around the people. For that reason and because we both heard a familiar voice, we stopped going to the festival as a family. Marta suggested we have our own festival.

"Little Marta."

"The men almost trampled her. We had a wonderful party two Saturday's ago."

"I tried to pass on words of warning to all my Jewish friends; only a few seemed to realize there was some truth in what I told them."

"Maria and I are trying our best not to let those thoughts weigh too heavily on our minds; we want to protect the children."

"It's hard Karl; they are very perceptive children."

"You mind if I turn in? I need to arrange a meeting with the engineer at the airport site in the morning."

"Not at all Karl." Maria went to get up.

"Stay there, I'll come to you." He kissed his sister on the cheek and shook hands with Georg before retiring.

"Come on Maria, you don't need to fall asleep in your chair."

"Definitely not; I'm sure Barbara would kick me."

"She's really become very active."

"Yes, she has."

Karl was up at dawn. He wanted to get an early start. He found Katia in the kitchen. "Now Karl, you're not leaving without breakfast. Sit in here and eat; it's all prepared."

Karl was polite and did as she asked. "Where did you learn to cook so well?"

"From my mother, after my father died she was a cook at a villa like this, not as many children though. The owner of the villa knew Georg was looking for a cook and recommended me."

"He couldn't have made a better selection. I need to go."

"See you when you get home."

Karl stepped out the back door and walked to Georg's car. Someone was waiting for him. "Good morning James."

"Pleased to see you took my suggestion. Are you off to the airport site?

"Yes, they should have made good progress on the runway. I need to check the concrete."

"Did Georg tell you what happened at the festival?"

"He did. That's one reason why I'm going early. The observers may not be up this early."

"Very wise; my men will be there."

"I have the same reaction as Georg told me; disgusting yet comforting." The men departed.

Meanwhile the villa had awakened. The children still had one week of school before their Christmas holidays. The morning countdown began. "Four more days," Kurt announced at breakfast.

Their mother was comforting. "I did the same thing when I was your age. I'm sure your teachers will keep you busy and the day will go by quickly." Georg took them to school; even Friedrich went all day. Professor Steele let him spend time in the laboratory before his afternoon class.

Wednesday was still choir practice. Karl was already home. He drove Maria to the church and stayed there until choir practice was over. Father Martin came to check on the choir.

"Karl, good to see you; I understand your presence at the villa was welcomed by all."

"Yes Father, that's true. Georg's children amaze me; I still can't believe how well they sing and the other children also have strong voices."

"I'm amazed too Karl. Also with Liesl, she has as much talent as Maria at leading a choir."

"I noticed."

The hour was soon over; everyone piled into the big car for the short trip back to the villa. Georg had arrived home moments before.

Friday finally arrived. "Who's picking us up today?"

"Why do you want to know Louisa?"

"Only to remind who ever it is that we get out at noon today."

The children looked around the breakfast table. "Don't look at me," Maria told them. "I don't drive."

"It's my turn children; I'll be there right on time."

"Thank you Father."

The children ran down the school steps. "Father, did you notice the clouds? Do you think it will snow?"

"Good chance Kurt, I feel it in my bones."


	24. A Merry Time

A Merry time

Kurt got his wish. While they were sleeping a heavy snow fell; about ten inches of the powdery variety. The type of snow that was better for snowball fights then skiing.

Kurt didn't care. It was snow. He hurried everyone through breakfast. "Come on everyone, get your winter clothes on; it's time to play in the snow."

"Marta, Gretl, come with me; I'll help you get dressed."

"Coming Liesl, we can make snowmen Marta."

Karl was tickled by their excitement. "Are you joining them Maria?"

"Maybe for a little while Karl."

"Then I'll go too."

Karl and Maria didn't venture off the veranda; there was more than enough snow right there. They helped the little girls make a snowman. Maria remembered they had stored the snowman's decorations in a bin on the veranda.

Karl spotted her. "You play in the snow too Katia?" She saw the snowball in Karl's hand. She didn't duck fast enough; the soft snowball covered her cape.

"Here Gretl, the carrot for his nose. I need to show your Uncle I can make snowballs too."

Maria stood back and watched them. "Look what you have done Uncle Karl. Katia's cape is all white."

"She's lucky I didn't put snow down her back."

"You wouldn't Karl?"

"No I wouldn't; I might not get lunch." They both roared in laughter. Maria stood as the silent observer.

"Come on Katia, I think we should go inside. Karl can play with the children."

"Yes, I do need to start lunch."

Isabel had been watching them from the second floor window. She hurried down the stairs. "You're as bad as the children Katia."

"It's nice to feel young again Isabel." Maria and Isabel shared a smile.

"Good you came in."

"I didn't want our baby to get cold. The children are having a lot of fun."

"It must be nice to be young. I'm glad Karl is here or the children would have begged me to go out." Max had preferred to watch out the window today.

"Now, Max I'm sure you have played with the children in the snow."

"When they were younger and the boys and Louisa didn't have very good aim. I could duck their snowballs."

"He did Maria. He's always played with them. I bet they're getting hungry."

"Katia, how much longer until lunch?"

"About forty-five minutes."

In thirty minute Georg went to the veranda door; he used his finger whistle to get everyone's attention. "It's almost time for lunch."

"I'll round them up Georg."

"This is great Father. I had so much fun. Can we go back out after lunch?"

"Not me Kurt, Uncle Karl needs to rest. I think it's your father's turn."

"Father, will you?"

"Let's have lunch first then I'll decide."

Georg went out with for an hour; the hour that Maria took her rest. One by one the girls came in; Gretl was satisfied.

"Mother, did you see my snowmen family? I made one for each person living here." Maria had looked out the upstairs window; she had counted. There were fifteen tiny snowmen.

"I did Gretl."

The sun fell behind the villa; without it, it felt much colder. The boys were forced to come inside. "I think we're going to get more snow; the clouds look like they are ready to dump some more; maybe enough to go skiing tomorrow."

Kurt was absolutely right. Last night's snow fall was perfect for skiing. "Father, will you take us please?"

"Maria, do you want to come?"

"I don't think so darling. I'm not sure skiing is good for the baby. Are you going Karl?

"I can. What about you Katia?"

"Me, I haven't skied in ages."

"You can wear my clothes Katia. Liesl and I can start lunch. Go on, have fun."

Karl waited for her. He found the extra skis in the shed. Liesl and Maria had watched them go out.

"I think Uncle Karl likes Katia."

"And vice-versa; it makes you feel like a kid again." They went upstairs to a window which overlooked the back of the villa. They could see the small hills.

"Are we spying Mother?"

"I wouldn't call it spying; we're being observers."

"Does Katia know how to ski?"

"I'm sure it's been a long time. Look, Uncle Karl is helping her up." They watched Karl demonstrate how to move her arms and skis. "We better get back downstairs before we are discovered."

They heard voices coming towards the kitchen door. "Thank you for the ski lesson Karl."

"My privilege, my lady."

"Maria, I'll be down as soon as I put on dry clothes."

"Don't hurry, the soup is hot and the biscuits are in the oven."

Karl went up to his room smiling. He knew he was growing quite fond of Katia.

The days had gone by quickly. Only Max had any desire to go into town; he was still scouting out the music groups at the marketplace. He was very careful and observant; he also knew he had protection.

Kurt went with Stefan and Phillip to cut their Christmas tree. "Mother, you should see it. It's bigger than last year's."

"Girls, that means we have all day to make longer paper chains and stringing many more berries and popcorn puffs."

"I can help Maria. It's one thing I remember from Mother Anika. We always had a small tree."

"We may have had a tree when I was small; but not after the judge came to live with us."

"Last year's tree was really my first; it was very special. I'll never forget it; Christmas Eve and Christmas Day are embedded in my mind." Maria almost became chocked up as she remembered. Her husband was standing near-by. Those had been special days for him as well.

There was plenty of music in the villa, from many sources. Liesl played and sang for a short while. Then Max put on the Christmas records. The reception on the radio was very good later that afternoon; they were able to hear the Vienna Symphony and the Vienna Boys Choir perform.

"I still can't believe that little Paul is in the choir. It must be a real privilege to be selected."

"Who's Paul, children?"

"He used to live here. He was a member of the church choir. Mother convinced his parents to let him audition. He was selected; he lives in Vienna now."

"That is special."

They worked all afternoon; they had a large pile of garland for their tree. Now it was time to wrap all the little objects in silver and shiny blue paper; hundreds of them with a piece of yarn attached to hang on the tree's branches.

"I think you need a break. I'm surprise neither Kurt nor Karl need dinner."

"We do Katia; is it ready?"

"Ready and waiting."

Everyone over ate; even Maria. "I'm surprised I had room for all that food; I guess I had worked up quite an appetite. The little one is quiet right now; it's waiting for bedtime to start kicking."

"Does she really kick mother?"

"She sure does Gretl and now that it is bigger it feels like a real kick." Kurt heard the conversation but decided to ignore it.

The family spent quality time together in the living room; listening to another concert on the radio. This was from the local station. They heard the Salzburg Symphony's Christmas concert.

The next day was the day. Stefan and Phillip placed the tree in the living room. "Whoa, that is big."

"Stefan we're going to need your extra step-ladder; or it will take us hours to attach the candle holders."

Luckily Karl was a little taller than the others; he was able to work without standing on a ladder. Still it took almost until lunch time to get them all attached.

They had to have good team work to wrap the tree with all of the garlands. First, it was the berries and popcorn strands. Maria played director this year. The trees branches were brushing against her belly.

"Perfect everyone; now place the paper garland." This year's paper garland was made with shinny paper. "Now we need to hang all the small ornaments."

The two men used the ladder to reach the very top. Everyone else worked on the branches they could reach. "It sparkles even without the candles; think how beautiful it will be tomorrow."

"Yes, Liesl, it will be extraordinarily beautiful."

Georg brought the boxes from his study. "What do you have there?"

"Our manger set Uncle Karl."

"In those big boxes?"

"Yes Karl, wait until you see it."

"Oh my, I've never seen one that large; look at the detail and the colors."

Like last year they placed in front of the tree. Maria set the baby Jesus aside. "Let's sing everyone; all the Christmas carols we know. Is that all right Mother? I know it's still officially Advent."

"God won't mind; He'll be smiling."

The adults took their seats. Katia was still standing. "Katia you can sit beside me; I don't bite."

"I know you don't Karl."

The children gave a concert; it must have lasted an hour. The only thing that stopped them was the time. It was time to get ready for church. The girls' dresses were all pressed and waiting for them. The boys and the girls met at the top of the stairs and walked down together.

"Don't you look festive; even you boys with your red pocket square."

"Thank you Uncle Karl; we don't mind being dressed up for a special night like Christmas Eve."

With the big car and Georg's regular car, there was no need for either of the men to drive the truck; everyone fit very comfortably. Maria's lap was not needed. She sat next to her husband; Liesl also sat in the front seat. Karl and Katia rode in the other car.

The choir room was buzzing with all their voices; everyone had arrived on time. They also had on their Christmas clothes. Maria was still able to wear Georg's favorite dress; she didn't cover it with the choir director's robe; it had gotten tight around her belly. As he usually did Father Martin came to the choir room to offer a prayer.

The Advent hymn _Come Thou Long-Expected Jesus _was the processional. The children loved this song; they sang it loud and clear. The choir sang their song before the Gospel reading; _Once in Royal David's City._ And another as the people received Communion; _O Morning Star, How Fair and Bright_ and of course _Away in the Manger._

The Christmas Eve service concluded with _Silent Night_; accompanied only by the guitar. Liesl played beautifully. On the third verse the altar candles were extinguished and the parishioners left in silence.

Father Martin broke the silence; "Go in peace and wish everyone in your family a Merry Christmas."

Katia knew she needed to get home and finish preparing dinner. Karl noticed her leave and caught up to her. "I hope you don't mind if I walk with you; I thought you might need some help."

"I don't mind; thank you for your offer. Kurt will announce he's starved as soon as he steps inside."

"I know. I was always hungry too. My foster mother thought I might explode I ate so much."

"You and Maria speak so kindly of her."

"She was a lovely woman; very dedicated to the church teachings. I do remember one verse of scripture she repeated often; _God will never give you more than you can handle_. He took care of Maria; as He did at the time of her accident. Although I'm sure it was hard seeing God's presence at that time; but I'm sure He was there; through the people who came to Maria's aid and everyone here at the villa."

"Well spoken Karl."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Help me carry all the food to the dining room; you can place it on the buffet tables; I cleared them off earlier. I knew I had a lot of food."

The rest of the family had talked to all their friends before departing for the villa. Katia and Karl had more than enough time to prepare the dining room. Instead of Kurt's usual words Katia heard. "It smells wonderful; look at all this food."

"I wanted to be sure I had enough for everybody."

They ate and talked and laughed; for over an hour. "Skedaddle everyone; I need to get these dishes washed." Karl helped Katia clear the table.

"I can help Katia; two can get this done in a hurry." Only Maria realized Karl was helping Katia in the kitchen; she kept her thoughts to herself; she thought it was sweet.

When Karl came into the living room he heard. "Play chess with me Uncle Karl."

"Maybe I can beat you this time Friedrich."

"Mind if I sit and watch; Marta and I tried to play one day; we both need lessons."

"Not at all Katia; let me get a chair for you." Always the gentleman, Karl moved a chair from one of the tables right beside him.

"Friedrich, do you mind if we use our game to teach Katia?"

"No, I don't mind. Do you know how to move the pieces?"

"I do. I don't know how to play the actual game. Your sister and I played checkers with the game pieces."

"You really take a long time between moves. How long does this game take?"

"Hours Katia; it's a game of patience; of how to out-maneuver the other person."

"Are you learning Katia?"

"I'm trying Maria, not sure this is for me."

"I don't like being the party-pooper. But Father Christmas sees too many lights on in this house; he will only visit once it gets dark inside."

"Are you trying to tell us it's time for bed?"

"My words exactly Brigitta."

"We better go to bed; I want him to stop here."

"I'll take Marta and Gretl up; the rest of you should follow shortly."

"Yes, Mother."

Karl was enjoying his sister being a mother; she had a way with words. The children listened to her.

The older children kept up the charade; they really didn't want to spoil the magic for Marta and Gretl. They did follow their mother upstairs in a few minutes.

"I think we will need to wait like we did last year; no one is asleep."

"Not even Marta and Gretl?"

"I think that's because they are each sleeping with an older sister. I'll give them thirty minutes or so and go listen at their doors."

"I'm surprised. I heard nothing; either they really are asleep or good pretenders."

"Do you think we can start putting the candles on the tree?"

"I say we start to do everything. They won't come down here."

Karl helped Stefan and Phillip with the candles; Max and Georg went to the third floor hiding place for all the gifts. Isabel and Maria took the wrapping paper and tape from its storage place. Katia furnished some mulled tea.

"Katia, when did you learn how to make this?"

"I know the vendor's wife. She gave me the recipe. This pitcher has regular mulled tea. Gentlemen would you like me to pour you a cup?"

Karl took a sip. "This is a new drink for me; very good Katia."

"Georg and I discovered it last year. Georg found that the same vendor had a recipe without the alcohol. I thought it was best the baby wasn't fed alcohol. The orange flavor is very refreshing."

The adults wrapped the children's gifts and put them around the base of the tree. All the pieces of the manager set were positioned perfectly; Maria placed baby Jesus in the manager.

They stood back and admired the scene. "It's late Karl; we better get some sleep. The children will be up early; maybe when it is still dark." The four men departed. The two ladies were right behind them. Once again Maria and Georg were left alone.

"You know Georg today and tomorrow are special days for us."

"Yes, I do know; as important and special as our wedding day."

"I will always remember how I felt that Christmas Eve; to finally enjoy the feeling of being loved and of giving you my love. I understood what the Reverend Mother had told me about learning how to spend my love."

"You've spent it well darling. We can go upstairs and share that deep love."

"You're right we can."

It was very late. Still the couple took their time enjoying their married love. Instead of wishing the other, sleep well darling, it was "Maria, it's already Christmas Day; may I be the first to wish my wife with child a Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Georg;" with those words they fell asleep.

The children thought no one would hear them. They were wrong.

"Where do you think you are going?"

They startled. "Katia, you scared us. We want to see if Father Christmas came."

"Now you know you can't go in the living room; only your father can open that door."

"That's right children."

"Frau Schmidt, you're awake too? Come on everyone, let's go sit outside of Mother and Father's room and wait."

"Georg, darling," Maria softly kissed him, "listen, what do you hear?"

"Voices, Maria."

"I've been listening. They've been getting louder and louder. I suppose they wanted to wake us."

"It seems that way; let me surprise them." Georg slid his feet into his slippers and quietly walked to the door. In a quick jerk, he opened it. "Boo!"

The children flinched; but did not act scared or alarmed. "Good you're awake. Can we go down now?"

"No, you're going to have to wait for your mother and me to get dressed."

They sighed as a group. "More waiting…"

"Maria, for children who don't believe in Father Christmas they're putting on a good show for Marta and Gretl."

"I love it; they're very thoughtful children. Come on let's get dressed."

As soon as the children saw the doorknob turn they fled down the back stairs. The children were stopped dead in their tracks. All the men had gotten up and lit the candles. They were guarding the door.

Maria and Georg weren't far behind. Maria took the stairs carefully now; she had a little extra weight in front and didn't want to loose her balance. Georg also watched her.

Katia and Isabel had heard the children and joined the men in front of the living room door. Georg and Maria were greeted with seven pairs of pleading eyes. "Father, please open the door now."

"Why such the hurry?"

"We wanted to be sure Father Christmas could find the villa with all the snow outside." It had snowed all night and was still coming down.

"I see." Georg continued to drag out their anticipation. He began the traditional singing of _Silent Night_; in a slow contemplative pace. When the family joined his singing they picked up the tempo. The song ended; the children already had their response on their lips.

Georg had no more than spoken the words, "Merry Christmas every one," when the children responded in the same way. Before he would open the door Georg waited for every one to wish each other the same. Maria couldn't help but notice the look between Karl and Katia as they expressed the Christmas greeting to each other.

The door opened; but they stopped. The tree was a spectacular sight; the candle light glittered off the shiny paper garland and the wrapped objects. Every one took it all in.

Maria decided a song was appropriate. She started singing _Joy to the World_. Every one joined in; the children added the harmony.

"Marta and Gretl, you go first." Brigitta took them by the hand to their packages. Maria had purposely put Gretl's gift in a larger box so she wouldn't know right away what she had gotten. Marta let her go first.

She unwrapped the package; opened it and found the smaller box. Gretl knew instantly. "My recorder' I can't wait to play it. Marta, open yours."

"Another big box Marta, do you need some help?"

"Yes, thank you Kurt." All the others were curious, they crowded around her. Kurt helped her take the dress form out of the box.

"Look everyone, Father Christmas got me exactly what I wanted. I have everything I need to design my own clothes."

Maria and Georg were pleased by their youngest daughters' reaction to their gifts; they still believed.

The others opened their gifts and were equally surprised, although they knew their parents had made the purchases. Maria was sitting in her chair; Georg drew the stool close.

"Georg, what are you doing?"

"I want to remind everyone that Maria and I consider today as an anniversary day. Because it's Christmas Day we will always remember it. That day we made seven children very happy and the love that has filled this villa is powerful; it binds us all together."

"Yes it does, Georg. And this year our family is really complete. Karl we are so glad you came to live with us." The eyes of the entire family glistened with happiness.

"Mother, I just noticed there's another box under the tree."

"There is Friedrich?"

He pulled it forward. "It has your name on it."

"My name?"

"It says, 'Maria.'"

Georg took it from Friedrich and sat it on the footstool. She looked at the handwriting. The writer had tried to disguise it; Maria took a guess. "Is this from you Karl?"

He smiled. "I need to explain. Several years ago I was working on a project at an apartment. It had been boarded up for years. The men were clearing out its contents when one of them came to me with items they had found with the name Karl Kutschera written on them." Maria gasped.

"When I looked at them, I knew they were Fathers'. The men helped me pack up many of the items; I never looked at them again.

"When I was getting ready to come here, I went through everything. Some things were very brittle and fell apart in my hands; I saved what I could. In the box are things I thought you might like to have."

Georg could see tears in his wife's eyes. "Can we look too Mother?"

"Of course, gather around me." Georg stayed on the stool. The three older children were standing beside her chair. The others were sitting on the floor by their father.

It was a large box and rather heavy. Maria opened it; inside she found a hand carved treasure box.

She opened it carefully. On the very top were some pictures. "Is that you mother?"

"Yes, Liesl, my father loved to take pictures. I never knew he took so many of me when I was a baby."

"You were beautiful even as a baby; your eyes are the same Maria."

"You really think so Georg?"

"I do Maria."

There were pictures of Maria as a child. "Who took those pictures Mother?"

"Mother Anika's daughter Kathy; she also liked to photograph my father."

"He looks very smart; like an old professor."

"He was very smart children; he traveled all over the world. He had books in many languages. Uncle Karl told you about his collection of odd musical instruments."

"What else was in the apartment Uncle Karl?"

"Some of his instruments were still there; I donated them to the music department at the University of Vienna and some of his books that were in good condition went to their library. There's a book in the bottom of the box Maria."

"It's one of his journals." Maria opened it but she couldn't read most of it.

"Georg, do you know what language this is?"

"It looks like Latin; some of it is French and maybe some Greek. I know someone at the university that could probably read it. You and Karl should ask him. I'll introduce you to him after the holidays."

Katia had not been observed leaving the living room to finish breakfast. She was surprised no one was demanding food. She had stood silently and watched Maria open her box from Karl.

It was Maria who noticed her. "Is breakfast ready Katia? I think this baby is hungry."

"Is the baby talking to you again Maria?"

"Not really talking; just making me hungry."

"It's ready when you are."

"Everyone, wash up; I know I need to go upstairs first."

Their Christmas brunch was abundant with everyone's favorites. "You out did yourself Katia."

"It's my Christmas gift to the family."

"I speak for everyone my lady, it was very much appreciated." Katia's eyes turned down as she tried not to blush. She knew she was becoming very attracted to Karl.

It was still snowing. Kurt was pleased. They spent Christmas Day inside. There was singing; playing of games; from the Landlord's Game to card games and of course chess games. The sound of Gretl's recorder filled the air. The shop keeper had been correct; it was very easy for her to learn how to play.

Marta was busy with her fabric; she had cut out a pattern and was pinning it to the dress form. Louisa and Brigitta helped her. "Look Mother, my first dress."

"That's very cute Marta; later I'll teach you how to sew it together and you can wear it in the spring. It was definitely a warm weather dress.

As the sun went down the snow stopped. Everyone heard Kurt. "Good, we can go skiing tomorrow."


	25. The New Year

The New Year

Kurt could only convince his father and Uncle Karl to go skiing. The older girls didn't feel up to skiing today and Katia thought they would be gone too long for her. And she was right.

They were gone all morning. "Georg, Kurt's quite good."

"He's always been all boy Karl."

They put away their skis for the day. "How was the skiing Karl?"

"Great Katia, it's been a long time since I have skied that long. Next time you need to come; you did very well last time."

"Maybe Karl, maybe."

After lunch it was Max's turn. This time Marta, Gretl and Brigitta went along with Friedrich and of course Kurt. Max took them sledding. He played with the two little girls; using the small hills not too far away

Max stopped counting after five trips up the hill. "Please Uncle Max, a few more times; this is so much fun." Max couldn't resist the pleading eyes from Gretl and Marta.

Brigitta, Friedrich and Kurt were on the slightly higher hills with their big sled; all three could ride it down the hill. The clouds gathered and covered the sun; they decided to head for home.

"Thank you Uncle Max, we had a great time. Isn't that right everybody?"

Max saw nods and heard thank yous from the others. "You go on in; I'm going to gather some fire wood."

Maria was waiting at the back door; she had seen them coming from an upstairs window. She heard their laughs.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Uncle Max was so much fun; he took us up the hill a lot."

"And you," looking at the older children.

"We could all fit on the big sled; the hill has a bump in the middle; it sent us sailing. We loved it."

"You need to take off your wet clothes right here. Frau Schmidt and I will hang them up to dry."

Katia saw Max coming with the wood; she held the door open for him. "I thought everyone might enjoy a fire this afternoon."

"I'm sure they will; I'll make some hot drinks."

By the time Max had the fire started, the children had changed. Georg moved Maria's chair closer; he usually sat on the footstool; it was large enough for her feet and him. The children were each doing their own thing; but when Liesl started to play the piano they gathered around it and made requests.

As they had done before they put on a mini concert. Each time Max listened intently; he knew they were as good if not better than most groups at the summer festival.

New Year's Eve arrived and it was time to take down the Christmas tree; many hands made quick work of the task. Stefan and Phillip carefully carried it outside. While Katia and Karl cleaned up the mess the tree left behind.

Maria and the children moved the Crèche into a corner. Marta and Gretl placed the Wise Men along the wall; they would move them closer to the baby Jesus until they arrived the day the church celebrated the Day of Epiphany; they day the world was first told of Jesus' birth.

There was no new snow. Still there was enough to go skiing; the children and one or two of the adults spent time with them outside.

"Come on Katia, we might not have good snow again." Katia didn't say no. She got dressed in a hurry.

"Do you remember my instructions?"

"I do Karl." She demonstrated and soon they were off for the little hills.

"Look at you; you look like an experienced skier."

"Now Karl, you're exaggerating"

"I don't think so; come let's go to the big hill." Katia enjoyed being with Karl; she felt confident. They were noticed; Georg knew Maria had been right all along.

This time of year when the sun sets early. Georg whistled and used his hand to signal to everyone it was time to go home. A smiling laughing bunch entered the kitchen door.

"Sounds like you had a good time."

"The best mother."

"What about you Katia?"

"Karl and I had a good time too." Maria couldn't help but notice the looks between them.

That afternoon the children were planning the next day's activities. Georg decided he better tell everyone his plans.

"Friedrich won't be able to join you tomorrow."

He looked at his father; definitely surprised. "Your mother has other plans for you son. She's sending us to town to get you proper clothes for starting the university. I made an appointment at Elias Kubrick's tailor shop."

"Just you and me Father?" Friedrich couldn't hide his excitement.

"That's right; a father and son outing."

Maria delighted in Friedrich's reaction; she had known that Georg had done very few things alone with his oldest son.

Georg had decided to make a day of it. Their first stop was the tailor shop. "Georg my friend, it has been awhile."

"Yes it has Elias. I'd like you to meet my oldest son Friedrich."

"Hello, sir."

"No need to be so formal, Elias is fine with me; you are your father's son. I bet you two look very much alike if you compare pictures at the same age. And you are almost as tall as your father. What brings you and Friedrich to my store today?"

"Friedrich starts the university in a week. My wife thinks it's time for men's' pants."

"The collegiate look."

"I suppose she would call it that."

"Let me take some measurements." Friedrich was measured for sleeve length and the width of his back; and of course his waist and pant length.

Elias selected two suits; one in grey and the other in forest green. He sent him into the dressing room with his assistant. He stepped out.

"I can't wait for your mother to see you." He was wearing the grey suit with a white long sleeved shirt and a collegiate tie. "You look like all the other university students." Friedrich stood proudly as his father complemented him.

He stood on a stool so Elias could mark the pants for the proper length. "They'll be ready tomorrow Georg."

"Thank you for you time Elias."

"You're very welcome Friedrich."

They walked out of the store. "Now, I'm really excited."

"Our day isn't finished. We're going to have lunch at the Bristol Café. I told your mother and Katia we would."

Father and son enjoyed their time together; Georg listened intently to Friedrich's aspirations. When lunch was over the Maître'd delivered a note to Georg. It only read, _meet me in the alley_.

Friedrich was surprised when they went out the back door; but he didn't ask why. Both of them saw him; they walk towards each other and stopped at a bench. "Hello Friedrich."

"Hello Herr Lewis."

"Friedrich, you know there have been people watching you whenever you are away from the villa."

"Yes, I do know; Father told us after we hurried from the mountain last summer after our picnic."

"It's still needed. There will be someone watching you at the university; actually he's watching the surroundings; he's very observant. Please don't worry; pretend he isn't there; have fun, talk with your classmates."

They departed in opposite directions. "Father what does all this mean?"

"What have you heard?"

"I know the Germans want to make Austria a part of Germany. And that would put you in danger. I also think they are already here; some of those men and young boys at the marketplace were Germans."

"All that is true; James knows a lot. He doesn't think anything will happen soon."

"Mother knows all this too."

"Yes, we try not to dwell on it."

They came in through the kitchen. Maria and Katia were enjoying a cup of tea with Maria's allotment of cookies. Katia would always laugh about Maria limiting her cookie intake; after all she had kept her cookie can full when she lived at the cottage.

"Success son?"

"Oh yes mother, Elias has me looking like a real university student."

"I can't wait to see you all dressed up."

Friedrich ran off to his microscope; he had lots of bacteria to examine.

"How was lunch darling?"

"Chef Johan's soup is the best. Did you and Barbara enjoy some cookies?"

"We did. You know, I think Kurt has given up being a stickler for always calling her baby."

"I suppose he feels out-numbered. Did you rest?"

"We both did; Barbara was very good; I even had a short nap."

"Just making sure you're taking care of her."

"I love your concern sweetheart. I hear voices." The others were home; the villa was no longer quiet.

It was the first day of school; Georg would be the driver today. Friedrich was the last to come to breakfast; he was wearing his new clothes. Max greeted him with a wolf whistle. "My, my, my, don't you look like a university student."

"You look so handsome Friedrich."

"Well thank you Gretl."

"And I agree." His mother's words were repeated around the table.

Everyone was let out at Marta and Gretl's school; the older children could walk the two blocks to the secondary school. Friedrich and his father went on to the university. Their first stop was the office of the registrar.

He found all his records were in order. "Professor Steele wants you in his class; he also recommended you take an advanced chemistry class as well as Anatomy and Physiology. All science classes – is that too much?"

"No sir, I can handle them."

"I'm glad to hear. Professor Steele wants you prepared for a special class this summer."

Classes would start tomorrow; Father and son returned home. "You know Friedrich; your good marks on your cumulative exams are allowing you skip a lot of the basic subjects."

"I know Father. I can't wait to start. I will get closer to my goal." Georg admired Friedrich's confidence; he couldn't help but think that the political climate might interfere.

With school resuming, choir practice did as well. Maria was letting Liesl take more control of the choir; she was her consultant. Liesl was quite confident in her abilities. She had a good ear for music and she also knew the Church's calendar; she planned accordingly.

January wasn't special just to Friedrich; it was also special for Louisa. Towards the end of the month she would be able to share her special news. Max was driving them home this particular day. All the others were chatting; no one noticed Louisa was very quiet. It wasn't that she didn't have something to share; she wanted to share it first with her parents.

She was the last to enter the kitchen. "Katia, where are they?"

"Your parents?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure they are in living room." Louisa hurried off.

"Mother, Father!"

"What is it Louisa?"

"Look at my invitation."

The two read together…_invited to the program announcing the winners of the Young People's New Author contest._

"Frau Ebner told me you only get invited if you won."

"Really Louisa?" Their daughter had one of the broadest smiles they had ever seen.

"I see it's Saturday at the University Library Auditorium. Maria, why don't we make a day of it, celebrating with dinner at the Bristol Room?"

"Would you really do that for me Father?"

"Of course Louisa, this is a big occasion. It may launch your career."

Louisa kept all this to herself; she was quiet all through dinner. Her mother tapped her glass. "Louisa has an announcement to make."

All eyes were on her. Louisa suddenly became very shy; her voice was very soft and tentative. "The winners of the Young People's New Author contest are going to be announced on Saturday. I've been invited to attend."

"What does that mean Louisa?"

"It means I won Brigitta."

"That's terrific!"

"Your mother and I decided to make a day of it. After the program we'll have dinner at the Bristol Room to celebrate the occasion. Everyone can come; Isabel that means you and I'll tell Katia; also Stefan and Phillip I'm sure they would like to come along."

On Saturday the younger children came home from school and after lunch they immediately went to their school room. Maria heard Kurt. "We might as well do our homework; it will make the time pass quicker."

He was right; when they finished it was time to get ready for the big occasion. Liesl had found a dress of hers that she could no longer wear. She knocked on Louisa's bedroom door. "Would you like to wear this Louisa?

"Could I Liesl? Do you think it will fit?"

"I'm sure it will. I wore it when I was your age."

Liesl's dress was a long sleeved tailored dress made of all-wool navy blue flannel with the popular pencil stripe in white. It was straight with no distinct waistline. It had turned-back folds on the bodice and a small collar over-laid with a second collar in white; that continued down the front and resembled the edges of a vest. The box pleats continued down the skirt. A loosely fitted decorative belt sat at hip level and was buckled in front and tied in the back.

It fit Louisa well. "Let's go show mother. I think she's in their room."

Liesl knocked. "Come in."

"Louisa wants to model for you."

"Is that you Louisa? You look so grown-up."

"Does it make me look too old?"

"Not at all; perfect for someone who will be sixteen soon. I'm almost ready; I'll be down in a minute."

Louisa waited until the last possible moment to come downstairs. Everyone was waiting for her. Maria watched her and all the others.

Friedrich met her half-way. "May I escort the next famous author down the stairs?"

"I'm flattered young man."

"You do look lovely Louisa. Are you meeting a secret admirer?"

"Father, stop it; you're making me blush."

"You are going to turn heads when you walk across the stage to accept your award."

"Do you really think so?"

"You'll turn mine." Max told her. Karl echoed the sentiment.

"Let's go the cars are waiting." It always took two cars to go anywhere with everyone from the villa.

The auditorium was full. Max whispered to Georg. "There may be publishers here. When it is over you need to get to Louisa. They may start talking to her."

"Thanks Max for the warning."

There were some spoken remarks; first by the librarian at the University and then Frau Ebner. "It is my distinct pleasure to introduce Felix Salten who will announce the winners." Brigitta was especially pleased; she had read Bambi when it was first published.

"And now the winner in the teen division for the most creative and colorful illustrations and also for the clever use of words to attract very young readers' is Louisa von Trapp."

With the audience being filled with the extended von Trapp family, the applause was long and loud. Louisa accepted her award; the Felix Salten Medal for distinguished merit; a framed certificate. "Louisa also receives an invitation to my publishing class."

Frau Ebner concluded the ceremony. Max had been right, Georg saw a couple of men rush to his daughter. He arrived at the front of the stage. He took Louisa's hand; he could tell she was very anxious.

"Sir, are you her father?"

"I am. What can I do for you?"

All Georg heard was "publish her book."

"Please gentlemen, send me your information; 51 Aigen, Salzburg." The men weren't really satisfied but they left and moved on to the other winners. Max had told Maria who the men were. She immediately put her arm around Louisa.

"It's alright; your father has everything under control."

Frau Ebner found the family. "Are you pleased?"

"Overwhelmed; I never expected publishers to be here. Thank goodness my friend Max warned me."

"If you need any advice; you know where to find me. Congratulations Louisa, I'll see you in school."

The auditorium was quiet. "I think we can safely leave." The family drove the short distance to the hotel. Fred the doorman greeted them. "The Bristol Room is ready for you. Congratulations Louisa."

"Thank you, how did you know?"

"Your father told Chef Johan."

The meal was very similar to the food at the wedding reception; anything would have been good; all of Chef Johan's recipes got great reviews. The family returned home and relaxed for a short time in the living room together. No one stayed up long. They had had a full day and tomorrow was Sunday. The children needed to be at the church on time.

On Monday Maria had another checkup with Dr. Greenburg. "I must sound like a broken record; you and the baby get a clean bill of health. Is the little one bothering you much at night?"

"Not too much doc, she just has bad timing."

"Georg, what are you telling him?"

"The truth darling, she does kick at the most inappropriate time."

"Not unusual at all; remember to make an appointment to see me again in two weeks."

"Maria, why are you blushing? He's heard it all before."

"I suppose. We are going to the baby store today?"

"Yes darling we do need a few things for Barbara."

"I have a list."

"Who helped you with it?"

"Everyone; I've been told I should stay away from all the dresses that are too fancy."

"Hello Maria, are you ready to shop for this baby?"

"Yes, Myrtle; I brought Georg along for advice."

"Let's look at cradles first. The way you look, I recommend the longer one. You will want to keep the baby in the cradle at least three or four months. Do you want one that rocks?"

"What do you think Georg?"

"I think she's going to have enough people to rock her."

"Did I hear she? What makes you so certain?"

"It's only a feeling I have; a strong feeling."

"The cradles are neither male nor female. I had a friend who recently moved; she had no need for her cradles. She had two of them; just like you, their bedroom was on the second floor. You take them and use them until you no longer need them."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Let's look at the layette sets; one in the colors of green and yellow. You could have a boy and pink doesn't look very good on a boy."

"No it doesn't; my youngest son would be furious."

"Can you think of anything else Georg?"

"No, we have the essentials."

"I'll send it to your villa."

"Tell your delivery person to use the kitchen door in the back. I'll let everyone know Maria went baby shopping."

"We better go; the children will be waiting."

Myrtle saw what everyone else did when they met Maria and Georg the first time; that they were very much in love.

The children were waiting. Kurt was excited. "Father I have a visiting professor for my structural engineering class, Professor Shenko. He's so interesting."

"I bet Uncle Karl knows him."

"Maybe, I'll ask him."

Kurt found him in the kitchen with Katia. "Uncle Karl, do you know professor Shenko?"

"I know of him; I've never met him. Why do you ask Kurt?"

"He's teaching my engineering class for a few weeks. He told us that building with an erector set is the best way to learn."

Kurt ran off to do an experiment with his erector set; to see if he could build a tower taller then him.

Karl wanted to talk with Georg alone; he knew all the ladies were in the kitchen; including the one he found himself thinking about all the time – Katia.

Karl felt awkward speaking with Georg but he felt it was necessary; he was almost tongue tied. Georg spotted him first. Did Kurt ask you about Professor Shenko?"

"He did, Shenko is a brilliant engineer."

"Did you want to see me Karl?"

Karl hesitated before speaking. Georg knew. "What on your mind Karl?"

"Katia is."

Georg quickly covered his mouth with his hand to smother his laugh. "Did you come to ask permission Karl?"

"I though it might be appropriate."

"You know your sister suspected a fondness way back it the fall. I can tell you from experience; it's very difficult to hide one's affection for someone. I also believe it is a two way street."

"She's a wonderful woman; I know a lot of women. I never really dated; I suppose I'm more cautious than normal. I'll be appropriate Georg."

"I know you will. We better go see what the ladies are doing."

"Katia, is my wife behaving?" Georg came up behind Maria; put his arms around her and soothed her belly. Barbara is already getting big. She doesn't need too many cookies."

Maria leaned back against her husband. "I'm not eating darling; we're only talking."

"Just checking sweetheart."

"What's for dinner, Katia?"

"Good food, now all of you out of the kitchen or dinner will be late."

Maria and Georg both listen to the tone of this playful conversation. They left smiling and Karl was right behind them.

Katia did fix good food for dinner. She was very lucky even the children ate most anything; including Gretl who had grown out of that picky stage. They made themselves comfortable in the living room for an evening of fun and games.

In the morning, one man was up and dressed way before daylight. He sat in the kitchen waiting.

The light suddenly turned on. "Karl, you scared me."

"I didn't mean to Katia."

"Why are you up so early?"

"You know why Katia. We need to talk. And I think we both already know the conversation"

Katia nodded. "Let me make some coffee first."

"Here Karl, just as you like it, hot and black."

She had a cup as well. The two sat at the small kitchen table. "Katia, my early life was full of bitterness. When I was around eight or nine I longed for a relationship with my father, but that didn't happen. When I was thirteen I left Mother Anika's home. I was lucky. I met a returning soldier from the war. He was in Vienna to attend the university. He urged me to come with him.

"An elderly man greeted us in the admissions office. I don't why he took a liking to me almost immediately. He asked what I liked to do. I told him I found building things fascinating. After a few more question, I found myself enrolled in the university.

"From then on I seemed to interact with others who guided me. I had fun at the university; my musical talent did not go unnoticed. I suppose the few times I was with my father had given me a foundation. I soon found myself playing in a musical group.

"And then I received the letter from Maria. Now, I'm like her; I believe this was all part of God's plan. You are the first woman who has touched my heart. I sensed it from the first day we met. I'm still surprised that a beautiful woman like you never married."

"Karl, I suppose I too was cautious. As you know my father died at an early age. I heard my mother weep; and I saw her loneliness. I put up a barrier; I didn't allow any man to get close to me. I must admit. You began to break down that barrier the first time we met. I thought it was my imagination. But I continued to dream about you."

Karl took her hand in both of his. "Then I do believe this is God's plan."

"So do I Karl. I better start breakfast. Stefan and Phillip will be down soon."

"I'll sit right here and keep you company. As Georg told me, they won't be surprised. It seems that everyone knows about our fondness for each other."

Katia laughed. "I know Karl, I know."

"Good morning gentlemen."

The two men looked first at Karl and then Katia. "So it really is true."

"Yes, Stefan it's true."

Karl got up to allow the two to sit and have breakfast. "Katia, do you need any extra milk or eggs?"

"I don't believe so Stefan. I still have a half pitcher of milk and a couple of eggs from yesterday."

The two men left to begin their chores. Katia finished breakfast for the family. She had served everything; she was out of range of hearing the conversation in the dining room. "Where's Uncle Karl? He's never late for a meal. He's just like me."

"I know where he is; excuse me. I'll be right back Kurt." Maria got up. Of course Georg also knew. He kept it to himself.

"Come on you two, Karl, you've been missed. You are going to need to make the announcement; they already know. You need to make it official."

They brought their plates. Karl had a place at the table. Katia was surprised another chair had been placed beside Karl's. They didn't say a word; the family applauded. "Now, we can eat; the whole family is here."

"Kurt, you're right. Katia and I are beginning to court."

"What does court mean mother?"

"It means Uncle Karl and Katia are getting to know each other; just like your father and I took time to get to know one another."

Gretl smiled; she remembered watching her father and her Fraulien.


	26. Contrast

Contrast

Karl made it a habit of being in the kitchen first thing in the morning. Katia was no longer spooked by his presence. The two were taking their time establishing a romantic relationship. It was the first for both of them. As often as he could, Karl would sit in the kitchen while she was cooking; he would always help with washing the dishes after dinner.

That's exactly where he was doing this particular morning. "What's that noise Karl?" He listened intently. "Sounds like a truck; must be Barbara's cradle and baby things. Georg told me Maria had been shopping."

He decided to meet the truck. It came to a stop near the back door. "Delivery for Frau von Trapp. Where would you like them?"

Katia was standing in the doorway; she heard the question. "Karl, they can put them in the hall for now."

"This way gentlemen."

Karl read the invoice out loud; "two cradles, layette set, ten blankets, fifty diapers, twelve long-sleeved gowns with drawstrings, seven dresses, seven pairs of leg coverings." He paused, "my goodness that's a lot but there's more." He continued; "sweaters, jackets, bonnets, socks, shoes, mattress covers, sheets and two quilts. Did the lady of the house buy out the store?"

"First babies require a lot sir; no hand-me-downs."

"I see."

Maria heard their voices. "Oh goody, Barbara's things arrived. The girls are going to enjoy looking at all of this when they get home this afternoon."

"Is that little bundle of joy really going to need all of this?"

"All of it and more," she patted him on the cheek, "you'll see Karl."

The children noticed the baby's things the moment they entered the hall from the kitchen. They began to look at them. Maria got up from her comfortable chair to see their reactions.

"Mother, these are strange clothes." Gretl was holding up one of the gowns with drawstrings. "Mary Elizabeth doesn't wear this. Where are her dresses?"

"Gretl, very little babies don't wear dresses as soon as they are born. All they do is eat, sleep and need their diaper changed."

"When can she play with Mary Elizabeth and me?"

"I don't exactly but she will Gretl, don't you worry."

"Look at these tiny shoes and socks; they wouldn't fit my big toe." Brigitta and the girls continued to look through the clothes. They did find the dresses. Gretl was pleased.

"How much longer Mother until she is born?"

"Let me count, today is February seventh. There are three weeks left in this month and then about four or five more weeks. That adds up to seven or eight weeks."

"Are you excited?"

"Very much girls."

Georg and Friedrich came home together. "I see Barbara's things arrived."

"Father, did you know she could be born in seven or eight weeks?"

"That soon, I better start banking my sleep hours; little girls love to fuss at two in the morning."

"Father, are you telling us, we fussed a lot?"

"I am but I wouldn't want it any other way; you're fussing told me you were loved."

Georg noticed Kurt hadn't said a word. "Kurt, you don't know this; but your mother wouldn't have bought the same things if we thought it would be a boy."

"Why's that Father?"

"Clothes for a newborn are the same; boys and girls wear the same clothes the first three months or so."

"Did I wear that thing Gretl looked at?"

"You did Kurt. I remember."

"A dress Liesl?"

"It's really not a dress; it's a sleeping gown. Boys need to be changed as often as girls do; it makes it easier to do. Beside it keep the baby's legs warm."

"Kurt, I bought a few dresses only because your father is so sure it's a girl. If it's a boy, I can call the baby shop and get some blue rompers."

"Thanks Mother, but I've decided it is a girl. Father will get his Barbara."

Everyone looked at him not really sure they heard him right. He held that smile like the night of the thunderstorm; his whole face lit up. Maria's heart was touched; she would always remember. She kissed his forehead before he followed his siblings to do their homework.

"Kurt never ceases to surprise me."

"Me too Maria; are you as excited as they are?"

"I am sweetheart; also a little scared. I've held very few babies."

"Just you wait; your natural instincts will take over as soon as she is born. The most important thing is always to cradle her head in your hand. You'll be an expert very quickly."

"I hope so darling." Maria had hold of his arm and laid her head against his shoulder. Georg gave her a soft kiss. They both wished for the weeks to pass quickly.

The weather in February was unpredictable; sometimes wintery weather continued until the end of the month. This year was an odd year. The temperatures had moderated; there were only a few days of light snow.

Maria had her appointment with the doctor. Maria and the baby were fine. The couple sat in his office. "Maria, have your lady friends told you anything about the birth process?"

"Yes, when they first discovered I was pregnant. I also told them I have seen all kinds of animals give birth and I know we humans are similar."

"That's right. Do you have any questions?"

"How will I know when it's time?"

"I wish there was an answer for you. The first time is difficult to predict; everyone is different. I think you're going to need to rely on Georg. He's been through this a few times"

"My lady friends told me I was lucky; their husbands were as dumb as they were."

Georg laughed out loud. "I'm guilty of being dumb; the first time for me was an eye-opening experience."

"It's that way for all of us; even me. You still have at least six weeks to go. I'll see you again near the first week in March." Georg helped his wife out of the chair.

"Call me if you have any questions."

"I will. I don't want to take any chances."

In a few days, Georg had received all the offers to publish Louisa's book. Maria found him in his study reading over them. "Maria, look at these offers to publish Louisa's book."

"My goodness, that's a lot of money."

"I know, I think I'm going take Frau Ebner's offer and get her advice."

"Good idea Georg."

He hadn't wanted to worry Maria but he was very concerned about the family name circulating; not only in Austria but in Germany. He thought. Maybe Louisa could publish under a pen-name.

He spoke with his daughter; he didn't mention the idea of a pen name. "I'm going make an appointment to see your teacher. I don't know much about publishing; she offered to help us."

"I know she will."

Georg's appointment was the next day. He brought with him the four proposals. "I'm not surprised sir; families love little books like these for their children."

"Frau Ebner, I'm sure you know of my naval skills. I'm worried about having the family name circulated, especially in Germany."

"Louisa could use a pseudo-name. Young authors usually choose to publish that way. It needs to be creative and easy to remember."

"I thought of that too. I'm sure Louisa could come up with an original name. Now, which one do you think I should accept?"

She made a chart; it listed, advance money, earnings per book and strength of advertising. "My choice would be Little People Publishing Company. They specialize in books for six and under."

"I think Louisa likes that age group."

"So do I."

"Thank you so much, I can see myself out." Georg walked away with a very positive feeling.

Maria was waiting for her husband. "What did you learn?"

"Frau Ebner was a big help. First she suggested Louisa publish under a pen name; most young authors do. And she recommended Little People Publishing Company; they cater to children six and younger. The also have the best advertising.

"We should tell Louisa today. I want to contact the publisher tomorrow. I know where their office is located. Would you like to come with me?"

"I would. Do you think the size of my belly will scare them?

"No darling, I'm sure they've seen a pregnant lady before."

Maria intercepted Louisa before she went upstairs. "Come with me, your father and I have good news for you."

"About my book?"

"Yes."

"Frau Ebner was a big help Louisa. She suggested you write using a pen name. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes Father, it's a name an author selects to use when they write. I'll have to think up a good one."

"I'm sure Brigitta and the others can help you."

"Louisa, you will be rewarded very well; the money offer was excellent."

"I still can't believe all this. I wrote it for fun and now I get paid for having fun."

"That's the way things happen sometimes."

She ran off to think up a name. "It is hard to believe Georg."

"I know Maria." They sat there together delighting in the good fortune of another one of their children. Their quiet moment was interrupted. Louisa came running down the stairs.

"Good, you're both still here. We came up with a name."

"So quickly, tells us."

"Mary Elizabeth Edwards."

"Gretl's idea?"

"Yes, it sounded so right."

"Who's idea for the last name?"

"The last name just came to me; I don't know why"

"I know Gretl must be pleased and you're right Edwards is the perfect last name."

"Your mother and I will be going to see the publisher tomorrow."

"Oh goody, I can hardly wait." She ran off to tell the others.

"Maria, is that a new word in everyone's vocabulary?"

"It seems we are all copying Gretl. It's a fun word."

"I hear the children. They must be finished with their homework."

At dinner that night, Louisa announced her pen name to everyone. It brought complements from all of them.

Georg did take his very pregnant wife with him to the publisher's office in the morning. Georg was immediately recognized.

"Right this way sir, Herr Willem Van Dyk is waiting for you."

"Good morning Captain, I see you brought your lovely wife along. Have you made a decision?"

"Yes we have; our daughter is very excited."

"She should be. I must tell you. This was one of the best entries I had ever seen. I know it's going to be a big hit with the children. Do you have any questions?"

"Not a question; we do want Louisa to publish using a pseudo-name."

"Not unexpected; has she selected a name?"

"Yes, Mary Elizabeth Edwards."

"That's perfect; it will be easy for people to remember. Do I need to make any changes to the contract?"

"No, your offer was outstanding."

"If you will sign right here; we will start today. I will want to see Louisa when the prototype is finished."

"No problem, you know how to reach us."

"I do; it won't take us too long; maybe only a week or two. Hopefully, before you deliver that baby."

"Actually sir, I have a few more weeks."

Maria and Georg left the office trying not to snicker. "I saw him looking at my belly."

"It must have been awhile since he has had a pregnant woman in his office. I'm in the mood for soup. Shall we visit the Bristol Café?"

"Barbara and I could both use some soup."

They left the café in time for choir practice. Karl had the pickup duty today. He had dropped Liesl off before going on to the schools.

"Hi Mother, I didn't know if you and father would be finished in time."

"It didn't take long at the publishers. We stopped for soup; Barbara was hungry."

"You're so funny. I have our hymn selected and I think everyone will like it." Lent had arrived but this hymn wasn't one of the very somber hymns of Lent.

The children loved Liesl's selection. They sang _The Glory of These Forty Days,_ with ease. They automatically sang in harmony. Maria was pleased not only with the choir but with Liesl's maturity as a choir director. Her lessons at the university had made a big difference.

Herr Van Dyk had been correct. The prototype of Louisa's book was ready in less than a week. She and her father went together to approve it. They found it to be exactly the way Louisa had envisioned it to be made. It was small, but not too small. The print was the perfect size for young readers and the colors were vibrant. She was very pleased.

"Harvey's bookstore will get the first book off the press."

"That's perfect sir."

"You're welcome Fräulein."

Louisa blushed; no one had ever called her a fräulein before. "I see you are pleased Louisa."

"Yes Father, I am."

After school on Saturday, Georg took the children to the bookstore. He was aware that Harvey had been at the awards ceremony. He also knew he would not reveal Louisa's real name.

They found the store empty. "I thought you might come in Louisa."

"I had to bring her Harvey. It's a real special occasion; to see your own work for sale in a store."

Everyone looked at it. "I want you to have the first copy. Save it for that new brother or sister you will be getting soon. I dated it for you; the day I received it."

"Thank you Herr Harvey; I'll save it for her."

Harvey had heard the "her," but decided to keep quiet. He simply smiled as the family left.

The family's happiness was about to be shattered. The Stock Market in New York City had collapsed a year earlier. Its impact had finally reached Europe including Germany and Austria. In Germany's recent election the National Socialists Party, Hitler's party, had won a large majority of the votes. The results stunned the world.

The Bank of Germany demanded that the Credit-Anstalt Bank of Austria make a payment which was owed to them. The management of the bank feared the Germans and Hitler's growing army of Stormtroopers which by now numbered about 300,000. They made the payment.

The event caused a major investor in the bank to request his money; this put a terrible strain on the bank; other investors became aware. There was a run on the bank; it had to close its doors, physically. People pounded on them demanding to be let it; to no avail. They were all told; "there is no more money."

News of the bank's failure spread quickly through Salzburg. The telephone rang in Georg's study. He heard it and hurried to catch it before it stopped ringing.

"Hello," Georg breathed heavily into the phone. He recognized the voice.

Georg listened, "sorry to bring you bad news," the caller quickly continued. "The Credit-Anstalt Bank locked its doors. All our money is gone." There was silence on both ends.

"It doesn't look good for Austria, Georg; Hitler has gained more power."

"No it doesn't. I'm glad I heard it from you Harold."

Georg sat there with his face in his hands. He was worried about Maria and the baby. Sometimes reaction to bad news could put a woman into labor. Maria had heard the phone ring; she had followed her husband but not quickly. She saw him; she knew immediately something was wrong.

"Who called Georg?"

"Harold, our bank collapsed; our money is gone."

Maria was amazedly calm. She was accustomed to having nothing. Her father had always paid Mother Anika for taking care of her. When the judge became her guardian, he spent nothing on her. She never had anything. Her clothes were always hand me downs or from the poor box at church. Her meals were only enough to keep her alive.

"Come sit with me Georg." She patted the place beside her; she took hold of both of his hands. Her reaction surprised him.

"Georg, we must remember God's faithfulness. You know the story of Hanukkah. The oil that was only enough for one day burnt for eight. And there is the story of Elijah and the widow. She had only enough flour and oil to make one cake for herself and her son. Elijah assured her that God would provide.

"She made him a cake; he ate and left her. The words he had spoken came true. The bowl did not run out of flour nor did the jar run out of oil. God continues to provide to those who believe. Do we have any money?"

"Yes Maria we do. I never deposited any of my earning from the university. There's also some money in the Bank of England. Agathe's grandfather left it to her."

"Have you been making regular withdrawals from the bank?"

"None for a long time."

"Interesting, so you haven't needed it? It seems God had been providing and we didn't even know it. Do you keep a ledger?"

"Right here Maria, take a look."

"We'll look together. Look Georg, you have the same amount of cash on hand today as you did two years ago. I see the income from eggs and milk has really increased since last year. How did this happen?"

"Our neighbor behind the pasture moved away; he gave us his chickens and cow. Stefan has enough to sell everyday. He trades for flour and sugar and meat from the hunters. We never need to buy fruit or vegetables. Phillip plants more than enough; enough to share with Father Martin and his seminary students."

"I also see coffee money listed as income."

"That's from Max; he's not really a sponge."

"And I notice the university pays you very well. Why did you never deposit any of your income?"

"I really don't know; I just didn't." Maria smiled.

"God's plan Georg."

"Maria, how do you know about money?"

"I handled the money for the poor at the Abbey. I saw times when we gave away all but a few pennies. Sometimes hours later, a person would stop by the gate and hand the sister on duty a bag, 'for the poor, sister.'

"Let's talk to everyone, including the children. We'll tell them the truth."

"Maria, my Maria, I believe with all my heart God sent you to me; to this family."

"Maybe that's true. But I found love for the first time in my life. God let out paths cross."

He held her in his arms for a long time; kissing her affectionately before breaking his embrace.

"Let's go find everyone." She could no longer pull him to his feet. It was vice-versa.

"Karl, will you ask Stefan and Phillip to come down to the living room. I need to talk with everyone."

"Sure Georg, I'll go right now."

"I don't know why Stefan. He just asked me to get both of you."

Katia was already there; she had saved a seat for Karl on one of the settees. "What's this all about?" She whispered to Karl.

He shook his head, "don't know."

Everyone's eyes were on Georg as he sat on the footstool beside Maria. "Our good friend Harold called me. The Germans caused a run on our State Bank; after a few large depositors withdrew their money it locked its door. Everyone's money is gone; including ours." He heard gasps from all of them. He continued quickly.

"I thought it spelled disaster. Until Maria showed me how God has been providing for us all along. I have a large amount of cash on hand. Your egg and milk money Stefan has really helped. The university has paid me well; even your coffee money added to it Max."

"We could help even more Georg. I for one don't need any wages. I'm grateful for a place to eat and sleep. What more could I want."

"Thank you Stefan."

"That goes for all of us Georg."

"That's most gracious; but I will still give you a little each month. You never know. You might need it sometime."

"Georg, I withdrew all my money from the Bank in Vienna. I was afraid I might not be able withdraw it later."

"Your money will be for an emergency Karl."

"Father, I'll be getting some money from my book."

"Yes, sweetie you will. I really want to save for you."

"Father, we can walk to school."

"Thank you Brigitta. It's safer for us to drive you. It's not very far and it doesn't use up much gasoline."

Marta had been listening intently; her young mind could only think one thing. "Mother, are we poor?"

"No Marta, God will continue to provide. Remember the Bible story about the feeding of the five thousand. God used two fish and five loaves of bread to feed all those people. And there was some left over.

"I think we should sing. Let's start with _All Creatures of out God and King._" Everyone had a suggestion; _Rock of Ages _and many more.

While they were singing, Katia and Karl slipped out. Katia needed to start preparing dinner. "What do you think is going to happen Karl?"

"I think is inevitable. The Germans will over run our country. We will live under Hitler's rule. And eventually a war will start again."

"Georg's already in danger. I can't imagine what the Germans will do once they take over. Karl is it true what's happening to the Jews in Germany? I've heard horror stories."

"I'm afraid so Katia." He could see her tears. "May I hold you?"

"Yes Karl, it makes me sad and very scared. It could happen to some of my friends."

He drew her close. This was the first time they had been this close. She laid her head on his shoulder, her tears subsided. "Katia, will you go out with me some evening?"

"I'd love to, where?"

"Maybe, out to eat. I could help you fix a simple meal for the family."

"That would be lovely."

Katia and Karl spoke to Maria and Georg. "Of course you can go out. We can clean up after ourselves. There are more than enough hands to wash dishes."

Georg had given him some suggestions; places he and Maria had gone when they were in the first days of their relationship.

Katia was in her room searching her wardrobe for the right dress. Karl had only seen her in everyday clothes with an apron over them. Even the dress she wore to church wasn't fancy. She heard a knock at her door.

"Maria, what do you have?"

"I know you can wear it."

"But that's Georg's favorite."

"Yes, he loves the color and of course the way it fits me."

"Now you want me to draw wolf whistles from Karl."

"Why not Katia?"

"Put it on. I want to see how it looks on you."

"Well look at you; see I told you it would fit you perfectly. I better get downstairs before I'm missed."

"There's my wife."

"Were you looking for me darling?"

"As a matter of fact yes; have you been up to mischief?"

"No comment."

"Now, I'm looking for my date."

"She'll be down in a minute Karl."

As predicted Karl did sound the whistle and Katia blushed just as the owner of the suit had the first time she wore it. "You look lovely Katia. You and my wife wear that color very well."

"Thank you Georg."

"Have a good time Katia and Uncle Karl."

"We will children." Max had brought the car around front; he left the engine running. They stood outside and watched them drive away.

They weren't down the lane very far when Karl slowed a little; he had detected a person up ahead. His heart took a leap but then he saw the man's face. It was Josef. "Hi Karl, Katia, remember you'll be followed. "Yes, we know."

They had decided on the Bristol. There they were able to have a private dining room. They could talk and laugh and not worry about being heard by others. They had a wonderful time.

"Their escort dropped off when they turned down the lane to the villa. The other men stationed along the road would watch until they were inside the gates of the villa; where the sentinel would take over.

"Katia, the moonlight is perfect tonight."

"Perfect for what Karl?"

"For this," he softly touched her chin; at the same time his lips came close to hers. They shared a kiss that neither wanted to end. "I've fallen in love with you Katia."

"I share that love." He kissed her again. "You know we should get married soon. Our temptation is going to be great."

He continued to hold her in his arms. "How long to we need to wait?"

"Maybe until a few weeks after the baby is born. We better go inside."

The villa was quiet; everyone had gone to bed. Karl locked the back door and turned out the kitchen lights. He walked Katia to the base of the stairs. They said their final goodnights. Karl waited for Katia to reach her room. He went up; down the back hall to the staircase up to the third floor.

No one needed to ask if they had fun last night. Their body posture and admiring looks, that almost said kiss me, spoke volumes. They were very discrete; especially around the children. They were very sure of their relationship; they both felt it was meant to be.

In a few days all the ladies came to the villa. Maria knew they were there to help her get ready for the baby. They had washed all of the baby's things; they were ready to be put away.

"Max and Karl have the dresser from the attic all cleaned up and in our room; come see."

"This is perfect; the top will make a perfect changing table." They made several trips to bring everything up to the room. "This little pad will be perfect for the top. She'll be very comfortable when you change her Maria."

"Do you have Gretl's doll?"

"I do, I've been practicing; Gretl is thrilled I'm using her. Let me show you."

Maria made a triangle with the diaper and pinned it on the doll. "Very good Maria, we'll show you how to fold it differently when she gets bigger."

"I think it's time for lunch. Sophia has prepared all your favorites."

"I hope she knows my stomach doesn't have much room."

"She does Maria."

"Are you ready ladies?'

"We are Karl, thanks for driving us. Remember Alfred will bring us home."

"Have fun ladies."

They had the best time. "Are you excited Maria?"

"Yes but also a little nervous."

"Remember what we told you before."

"Yes, I do. I'm lucky to have an experienced husband."

"You'll be fine Maria, I'm sure of it."

"Thank you Audrey and tell Sophia again, the food was scrumptious; I wish my stomach could have held more.'"

"Soon Maria, it will soon."

They were dropped off at the kitchen door. Thank you for the ride Alfred."

"My pleasure ladies."

Isabel took in a deep breath. "Feels like spring is coming early this year."

"It is warmer than usual. Did I tell you, Dr. Greenburg told me Barbara may come early. She's already full size. And she's not moving very much; her foot seems to kick the same spot all the time."

"We're prepared Maria. She's welcome anytime."


	27. The Baby

The Baby

The financial gloom of the country proved to have very little effect on the von Trapp villa. They had unknowingly prepared for it. The only two bills they needed to pay each month were for electricity and coal.

As Isabel had remarked to Maria, spring seemed to be happening earlier; their use of coal continued to decline. In the evening the fireplace in the living room kept them warm and toasty. Their beds had sufficient blankets and quilts. They wore clothes appropriate for the seasons. They never felt poor.

It was the last week of March. Maria had another appointment with Dr. Greenburg. "The baby is in perfect position; she's moved down a little more since your last visit."

Maria asked the proverbial question. "When doctor?"

He had heard that question mostly with first time mothers but also from women who had already had several. He always gave the same answer. "No one can predict Maria; it could be any day. I'm sure you already had to limit your goodnights to kissing."

"We had to." The couple had stopped their intimate moments weeks ago. It had become much too uncomfortable for Maria. They still kissed a lot and often.

"I doubt you will make another appointment. The telephone is on my bedside table. Don't hesitate to call at anytime."

They said their goodbyes. Maria clutched Georg's hand. "I feel excitement and apprehension Maria."

"You know me well. I'm apprehensive because it could happen at any moment and I might not even know."

"Talk to me sweetheart, day or night; I may have the answer for you."

"I will Georg, I promise."

In the morning, Maria kissed the children goodbye. Max drove the school car today. "Sweetheart, you ladies are going to be alone for awhile. Do you think you can stay out of mischief?" They shared a kiss before Maria could respond.

"I think we can stay out of trouble, dear." The three ladies, Isabel, Katia and Maria laughed as everyone left the villa. Liesl, Friedrich, Georg and Karl all would be away for most of the day. Even Max would stay in town until time to pick up the children.

"I know what I need to do. Phillip brought me several baskets of strawberries yesterday. His new hot house had really produced some large juicy ones. I need to make some jam or they will go to waste. We can't eat all of them."

"Your strawberry jam is the best Katia, especially on your biscuits."

"And I need to straighten up the bedrooms."

After Isabel left, Maria meandered into the living room. She didn't feel like sitting. She straightened up the living room; books were rearranged several times. Maria couldn't decide if she wanted them alphabetical or by height. The children's games were next. She opened every box, making sure all the game pieces were there. She even counted the play money.

When she came to the puzzles, she had to put her favorite together. By now it was lunch time. Katia found her.

"What are you doing Maria?"

"Just straightening up, I put the games in order. I wanted to make sure all the puzzle pieces were in the correct box. I'll put them all away after lunch."

They sat in the kitchen. Katia had some fresh jam; it was still warm. Katia had some left over biscuits from breakfast. After Maria's favorite soup, she had biscuits and jam.

"Katia, the jam is just right, not too sweet. Maria started to sing. _Tea with jam and bread_," the ladies helped her finish the song.

"I'm going to my room. The sun is perfect; I have some needle work to do." Isabel was keeping a secret. She was putting the finishing touches on the baby's Baptismal outfit.

Maria did finish in the living room. She took her energy to the bedroom. There she rearranged the baby's clothes several times. That's where she was when the children came home.

"Where's mother Katia?"

"Up in her room."

"Is she all right?"

"Oh yes, she's being tidy housekeeper today."

"What does that mean?"

"She felt the need to put everything in its place. You'll notice her work in the living room."

The children hurried there. "My goodness, the books are all on the shelf."

"Our games are neatly organized."

"She even played with my dollhouse. The little crib is in the bedroom."

"Is the baby in it, Marta?"

"No, it's lying next to the mother figure in bed."

"Let's go find her." They dropped their bookbags in the school room; still chattering. Isabel had finished her needlework; she heard them and followed.

The bedroom door was wide open. They saw their mother standing by her bed; looking at all the baby's clothes lying there.

"Hello Mother."

"Hi children."

"What are you doing?"

"Arranging the baby's clothes in the drawers."

"I thought you and your lady friends did that a week ago."

"We did Brigitta. I suppose I like to look at them."

"She's nesting children."

"Nesting, Frau Schmidt, she's not a bird."

"No, but what your mother has been doing all day long is the same thing. Her nest is the villa and all the baby's things."

All the children had a peculiar smile; they really didn't understand. But Isabel knew exactly what was happening to Maria. They left to do their homework.

"Can I help you put these away?"

"I suppose. Georg should be home soon."

Karl had taken the car to check on a few odd projects. He also was very pleased; the airport was almost ready to receive its first airplane. He came back to the university to pickup everyone.

He found Liesl in the courtyard of the music building. She had participated in a mini concert for the students. She had played a couple of selections on the piano and she also sang with the Concert Singers.

He also saw Georg. He had arrived in time to hear Liesl sing; she had had a small solo part. "Have you been here long Georg?"

"A few minutes Karl, I'm still amazed at how much Liesl sounds like Agathe."

"I see she's talking to that young man again."

"Ah yes, the lad from the game store; I think they are becoming more than a casual acquaintances. She has mentioned him to me on several occasions."

Friedrich found them. He saw Liesl. "I'll speak to her father or she'll talk all afternoon to John."

Karl noticed Georg's expression, but he kept his thoughts to himself. They did hear the conversation in the car. "How's John Liesl?"

"Busy Friedrich; he's taking three classes and still works at the game store."

The drive didn't take long. Everyone noticed Katia's jars of jam. "You've been busy Katia."

"Not as busy as your wife Georg."

"What has mother been doing?"

"Nesting."

"That's a strange word; doesn't that usually refer to birds and other animals which build nests?"

"True, your mother has been straightening everything in sight; check out the living room. I suppose she wants the villa all neat and clean before this baby arrives."

"Where is she?"

"Up in your room, probably straightening all the drawers."

Maria and Isabel had just put the last of the baby's things back in the drawer.

"Katia told me you were up here nesting. Are you finished?"

"Yes, sweetheart, let me use the bathroom before I go downstairs." Georg waited for his wife.

"Are you alright Maria?"

"I'm fine. I don't seem to be able to sit for very long. If I try Barbara kicks my rib in the same place. So to make her happy I stand up."

"I'll need to have a talk with her tonight."

"Yes, she needs to hear her father's voice on how to behave." The two came into the living room laughing.

"It's always a joy to see you both so happy."

"Thank you, Max."

When dinner was over, she tired to help Katia carry the dishes to the kitchen. "I'll take them Maria. I heard you were very busy today." Karl took them from his sister; only to see Maria shake her finger at her brother. "You too Karl!"

"Come with me Maria, let's go stand around and watch the children." Georg took hold of her arm.

Everyone watched them, "Mother aren't you and father going to sit together? You must be tired after all your cleaning today."

"Barbara doesn't like for me to be still; she likes it when I walk around."

No one but Isabel understood Maria's actions. She observed her carefully. Isabel noticed she used Gretl's first yawn to suggest she and Marta go up to bed. Neither girl complained; they never did.

"Do you need help Maria?"

"No Isabel, I can put them to bed."

Maria stood while she braided their hair for sleep. Gretl was in her bed; she fell right to sleep even before her mother finished the story. Marta sat on the other bed to listen to the story.

"Come on Marta, I'll tuck you in." They walked together to the room she shared with Brigitta. She and Louisa had decided to turn in; they were both right behind them.

"Is Gretl asleep, Mother?"

"Yes, she is. I left the desk lamp on for you."

"Goodnight Mother."

"Goodnight Louisa."

Marta barely made it to her bed. Maria kissed her goodnight. She was asleep before Brigitta came out of their bathroom. She whispered. "Goodnight Brigitta, I'll see you in the morning; sweet dreams."

Brigitta was just as quiet. "Goodnight Mother." Maria softly closed the door. The boys and Liesl had gone up the back stairs to their rooms. She blew them a kiss. Georg was right behind them.

"Good timing sweetheart; I'm tired."

The couple lay together. Georg was rubbing Maria's belly with lotion. "Now Barbara, you need to stop kicking your mother's rib. Are you telling her you want out?"

"Are you giving her ideas Georg?"

"Not really but she's welcome anytime." He pulled her close. "I love you Maria, try to get some sleep."

"I will darling; you need to sleep too my love."

Maria may have sleep for an hour or so that night; she could not stay asleep. In fact she couldn't even stay in bed; she still felt like she needed to move around.

As she had done for the last few weeks, Maria had to go to the bathroom. She was experienced in getting out of bed with out waking Georg. Although, he would always reach for her in his sleep when she returned to bed and would draw her close to him.

Tonight she happened to notice a trace amount of pale pink blood on the bath tissue. She didn't panic; Dr. Greenburg had told it might happen as her birth canal prepared itself for Barbara's birth.

Maria tried to lie back down; but she couldn't sleep. She got back up and started to walk around the room. As usual, Georg felt for her in his sleep. He panicked when she wasn't there and turned on the light.

"Why are you out of bed?"

"I'm restless; something happening."

"You should have woke me; tell me what's happening?"

Georg was getting out of bed as she told him. "I don't know how to describe it."

His arms went around his wife; he soothed his hands over her belly; kissed her temple. Georg had a good idea of what was happening to his wife. "I think you may be in labor. Does your tummy get tight every few minutes?"

"Maybe; I also saw a little blood when I went to the bathroom."

"Those are all signs darling; remember what doc Greenburg told you?"

"Yes, he also told me her head was very low. It feels even lower now." That was the statement that put him into action. He didn't panic; he certainly didn't want to alarm Maria, but he knew she could possibly deliver soon.

"I think it's time to wake Isabel and call Dr. Greenburg. Are you alright for a few minutes?"

"Go Georg, I'm fine."

He hurried first to Isabel's room. He knocked softly but loud enough to be heard. He didn't want to scare her. Isabel had observed Maria that evening; walking around more than sitting. The knock didn't startle her; she was half awake. She quickly opened the door; "is it time Georg?"

"I think so. I need to call the doctor."

"You do that, I'll go to Maria."

Isabel was prepared. Her dress was all laid out; not her normal housekeeper outfit. She had an old dress that she didn't mind if it got soiled. For one of the first times in her life, she left her bed unmade. She walked quietly past the children's rooms. She didn't knock; she opened the door of the master suite.

Isabel was a widow. Her husband had been a doctor; a general practitioner, like Dr. Greenburg. She had been his assistant in the office and also for all of the babies he delivered. His death was similar to Agathe's. His occurred after the Great Flu Epidemic. He had helped a lot of patients get well but he was an older gentleman and he succumbed to the usual complication from the flu, pneumonia.

Isabel found Maria pacing. "Is it time Maria?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I have a lot of pressure."

Isabel wasted no time. She quickly found all the supplies to protect the bed. Their bed had a high foot board. Maria would need to lie sideways on the bed. The only way Dr. Greenburg could stand in front of her.

Isabel stripped the bed of its nice sheets. A large piece of rubber was placed on top of the mattress; followed by several layers of absorbent pads. A sheet was draped over the side of the bed and hung down to the floor. Other absorbent pads were placed on the floor.

The baby's changing table was also protected. It would used for the items the doctor needed to cut the cord; and also the basin filled with alcohol to clean his gloves.

Maria watched her as she paced around the room. She went back into the bathroom; a perfectly normal happening. The baby's head also put pressure on the lower part of the colon and her bladder.

Dr. Greenburg answered his phone. He was expecting a call from Georg any day now; Maria was his only patient who was expecting a baby anytime soon.

He heard Georg's salutation. "Is she ready Georg?"

"I think she is."

"I'll be right there."

James had contacted Dr. Greenburg and told him about Georg and the family's protection. He wasn't surprised when a car followed him at a distance.

Georg stood in the door way of the front door.

"How is she?"

"Doing fine doc; she's very calm." The two men hurried to the master suite.

"Hello Isabel. Where is she?"

"In the bathroom again; I think she's getting close."

Maria stepped out of the bathroom; wearing a robe over her short delivery gown that barely covered her belly.

"Maria it's time to get you in bed. I think you're not too far from delivering this baby."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do. Georg, help me get her on the bed." Each stood on her side; an arm around her back the other under her legs. "One, two, three lift." Maria was gently lowered to the bed.

Georg went around to the other side and knelt behind his wife. Maria's shoulders and head rested against him. She reached for his hand. "You're doing fine darling. I'll be with you all the way."

Dr. Greenburg did all the preliminary things; felt her belly especially for the head. "Its head is deep in the birth canal. Let me check its heart. Good and steady; it's handling the birth process well."

"Maria, I need to see what's going on. Don't be shy."

Being shy was the last thing on Maria's mind. She had reached the point that her only thought was delivering this baby. The pressure from the baby's head was enormous.

"Bend your knees and place your feet flat on the bed."

"That's good. Now move down as close to the edge of the bed as possible. You won't fall off."

"Maria, did your water break?"

"I don't know, maybe when I went to the bathroom the last time."

"It must have. I'll know soon." He could see a bulge. He was amazed that Maria was so calm.

"Maria, soon you're going to feel like pushing; don't be scared. Stay relaxed. I'll tell you when to push."

He kept one hand on her belly. It wasn't long before the natural reflex overwhelmed Maria. "I really need to push; I can feel it moving."

"Go ahead Maria."

"Now stop, catch your breath; wait for the next contraction."

"Georg, help her sit up a little more; use those pillows Isabel provided. Maria, grab your legs where your knees bend."

"It's coming; won't be long, a few more contractions. You're doing very well."

"You are darling." Georg continued to whisper to her; words of comfort and encouragement.

"I can see the head, looks like a lot of hair too. Open your mouth and breathe Maria. I know it's hard; pant like a puppy dog." He kept his reason to himself; he didn't want her to tear. He wanted a slow deliberate delivery.

"You're doing fine Maria. It won't be long now." Isabel reminded her as she took over monitoring her contractions. "You can push again Maria."

Georg was even tense; his muscles reacted automatically. It was like he was pushing with her.

Maria gritted her teeth as she pushed with all her might. Her face was beet red. An unintelligible sound came from her throat; a moan or a groan, "Uhhhhhg!"

Many women scream at this point; they feel a great burning sensation as the head crowns. Maria didn't waste her energy on screaming; she wanted this baby born. She pushed.

She could barely stop pushing when the doc told her to do so; the feeling was so intense. "Pant Maria pant." That was echoed by her husband.

Isabel was encouraging her also. "Keep panting Maria for a few more seconds." Georg seemed to be panting with her.

Dr. Greenburg put on his rubber gloves which had been soaking in alcohol. He had a small cloth on the bed; as well as a newly designed bulb syringe.

His one hand was turned to be slightly under Maria's birth canal. "Okay Maria a slow deliberate push." The other hand he used to slow the head's exit; carefully he pushed the top of the canal over the baby's head as Maria pushed. The head was in the perfect position. It was looking at the floor.

Down the hall from her parent's room lay Liesl in her bed; half awake. She could see a faint ray of daylight coming into her room.

Back in the master suite Maria pushed one more time. Instantly she felt relief. "Is she out?"

"Only her head Maria; Dr. Greenburg needs to get all the fluid out of her mouth before she takes her first breath."

The baby naturally rotated clock-wise a quarter turn. It was now looking right. Dr. Greenburg hurried. He knew with the next contraction the baby's body would deliver. He gently used the cloth to clean inside the baby's mouth. The cloth soaked up most of the fluid in the baby's mouth. He didn't need the bulb syringe.

"Okay Maria, push gently." The rest of the birth happened quickly.

Dr. Greenburg released the baby's top shoulder and held the baby tightly as he lifted it to allow the rest of its body to be born. Maria's push was stronger than he expected. The baby came out rapidly. He grabbed her; held her close to him as he turned her upside down; this allowed any more fluid to drain from her mouth.

The birth process startled the little one; her warm environment was gone. A loud screaming shrieking squealing cry filled the room. "Georg, you were right it's a girl." With another cloth he wiped her face. "She's as clean as a whistle Maria but very slippery." Isabel laid a clean towel over Maria's belly.

"Here she is Maria." He laid her on Maria's belly. "You can touch her." Isabel kept her hand on the baby as well.

"She's beautiful Georg; listen to that cry. It's okay Barbara; mother will hold you soon." Then the tears began; Maria shed tears of pure joy and raw emotion.

Dr. Greenburg clamped the cord in two places and cut in between them; about three inches from the baby. He used the string to wrap around the cord and tied it off extremely tight; slowly he released the clamp. He watched carefully to be sure it didn't bled. He tended to the afterbirth.

Isabel took her for a moment to wipe her off. "Maria, I don't believe I've ever seen a baby so clean. There, there Barbara, it's alright; once I wrap you in this blanket your mother can hold you." Wrapped in a dry blanket and with a small cap covering her still wet hair, Barbara became instantly quiet.

That shrill cry had traveled the hallway of the villa. The half awake Liesl immediately sat up. "That's a baby's cry." She knew. She ran out of her room; no slippers; no robe. The baby's crying had stopped; she heard her father. "She is Maria; thank you darling."

Liesl squealed as she ran to her sisters' rooms; "wake up Barbara's been born."

"Father and I were right; I can't wait to hold her."

"Let's go wake the boys." Louisa wasn't shy. "Friedrich, Kurt wake up. Mother had the baby."

"Is it a girl Louisa? Did father get his Barbara?"

"Yes Kurt, he did."

By now the noise outside the master bedroom was loud. Inside, "the children are awake. I can hear them. You go on out while Isabel gets me out of these wet sheets and helps me put on a nightgown."

Isabel also suggested she attempt to feed Barbara. "Some babies have trouble latching on to their mother's nipple. Let's see how she does?"

Maria made her self available. She held her perfectly. "Look at that Maria; she knows exactly what to do. Let her nurse only a couple of minutes on each side right now; you don't want to get sore and besides you only have a little white liquid right now. The experts seem to think it is good for them."

"How often Isabel?"

"About every three hours; soon she'll let you know when she wants to eat. In two days your milk should be in."

Georg had stepped into the hall.

"I hear you got your Barbara."

"That's right Kurt. Wait until you see her; she's beautiful. She looks like your doll Gretl; she's perfect."

"When can we see her?"

"In a few minutes, Frau Schmidt will let you in. I'm going to wake the others."

Katia was already awake. She saw the children. She knew. "Well children…" she didn't finish her sentence.

"It's a girl Katia."

"I'm surprised you're so happy Kurt."

"In my heart I knew it would be a girl; I just had to hope for a boy in the beginning."

Katia smiled at him. "Remember, the important thing is she's healthy and your mother is fine."

"I know."

Georg met Stefan and Phillip as they were leaving their rooms. "Does your trip up mean what I think it does?

Then from Phillip, "And your smile Georg?"

"Yes, gentlemen; Maria gave birth about thirty minutes ago; a nice healthy baby girl."

"You got your Barbara."

"Did I hear Barbara?"

"Good morning Karl, yes you did, your sister did very well. I guess the only one I need to wake is Max."

Knock, knock. "Coming," Max opened the door, "Georg!"

"It's a girl Max. A beautiful girl."

"And Maria?"

"She's just fine."

"Come on. I'm sure you can see them now."

All the men followed Georg down the stairs. The children were still waiting. "Let me see if she's ready for you." He slowly opened the door. "It's me darling. Are you ready for visitors?"

"We are both ready." The adults stood aside to let the children have a good view. "Marta and Gretl come on this side so you can see better."

"Is everyone happy?"

"Yes, Dr. Greenburg."

"Even you Kurt?"

"Yes, even me sir."

"Georg, I'm no longer needed. My wife will have breakfast waiting for me. You know how to reach me; I can show myself out."

Stefan and Phillip stayed only long enough to get a good look at Barbara. "She looks like you Maria." Karl agreed with him.

"Maybe, but I see Georg in her too."

"Come back after your chores."

The men left; Stefan locked the front door.

"I suppose everyone would like breakfast. Maria that includes you; I noticed you didn't eat much dinner last night."

"My stomach wasn't interested in food Katia."

"Now you know why."

"That's true Maria. A woman's body senses when she's going to deliver. It's not a good idea to have a full stomach before delivery."

"That makes perfect sense, Isabel."

"Come with me children; we'll sneak some pastries before breakfast."

"Uncle Max, you're bad."

"Not at all Brigitta; only hungry."

Everyone left. Karl had walked down with Katia. Max and the children followed.

"Isabel, thank you for everything; I know you must be tired."

"Maybe a little, I can rest later. I'll leave you alone with your new daughter."

"You were amazing darling."

"Maybe, there might be an advantage to not knowing too much; or hearing horror stories about deliveries. Dr. Greenburg was surprised I didn't feel any discomfort yesterday. He said I was probably in labor all day. He also told me I must have a high pain tolerance. I think it was just being dumb.

"Isabel told me I will need to go to the bathroom often; you need to hold Barbara."

"Do you need help?"

"No, I've been up once; everything I need is in the bathroom."

Georg took Barbara and sat in the chair with her; she was asleep. He talked to her. "Did you see your brothers and sisters and your uncles and friends? They think you are beautiful just like your mother. They love you too. And so do I. I love you Barbara."

Maria heard him and became emotional. All new mothers wear their emotions on their sleeves for a few days. "Come sit with me on the bed. We both need to count her fingers and toes;" in others words check her out.

Maria unwrapped their daughter; Barbara stayed asleep for now. "Georg, look at her tiny hands. I can't believe you and I were that small once."

One would have thought this was Georg's first child too. He was just as in awe. He found her foot. "She has perfect feet darling. Each little toe is perfect."

Maria was looking at her face. "Eyelashes Georg – they're long."

"Her nose is likes yours Maria."

"I think she has your mouth."

"How can you tell Maria?"

"It's shaped like yours. Do you have any baby pictures?"

"If I do, they'd be in the attic. Maybe we can look someday." Barbara started to make noise.

"Maybe she's getting cold. Let me dress her in one of those sleeping gowns that delighted Kurt so much."

"Where are they?"

"Top drawer."

"Now how do I do this?"

"Let me see if I remember. Put it over her head first; now find an arm and put it into the sleeve. You may need to grab her fingers with your other hand. Good, Maria, now the other one."

"Are you warm now Barbara?" Maria buttoned the few buttons near her neck and tied the drawstring in a bow.

"She won't kick her way out of there for awhile."

"It looks big on her right now."

"She'll grow into it; you'll see."

"I still find this all incredibly awesome; we've been entrusted with God's creation."

"And she's blessed to have you as her mother; a woman who has more love in her heart than there are stars in the heavens."

"You have a lot of love too Georg." He reached for her chin; a long emotionally packed kiss was exchanged; only to be interrupted by a demanding baby.

"I suppose she takes precedence over another kiss." Barbara wanted to be held. Soon there was a knock at the door.

It was Liesl. "I have coffee, tea and pastries. Mother I know how to change her diaper; I learned in my home economics class."

"I don't think she needs changing; but you can hold her while your father and I eat." Georg served the food.

"Coffee or tea Maria?"

"I know I've been drinking coffee but I will have tea this morning."

"Did Dr. Greenburg weigh her?"

"He did; she's six pounds ten ounces."

"I can't believe she doesn't look like she was just born; she is so perfect."

"While you're here Liesl, I'm going to shave and dress."

"Are you tired Mother?"

"Not really Liesl, I'm still in awe of the whole experience. But I will have another pastry; a cheese filled one this time. You can lay Barbara in her cradle."

Georg was dressed. "You go on down and eat breakfast, darling"

"Do you want anything else Maria?"

"No, three pastries are enough for now."

Louisa came up after she finished breakfast. "Liesl, Katia saved some breakfast for you. I'll stay with mother."

"I'll see you later." Liesl kissed her mother on the cheek and a kiss for the baby.

"May I hold her?"

"Of course you may. I need to go to the bathroom again."

When Maria returned, she took Barbara from Louisa. "Isabel told me I need to let her feed every three hours or so. It helps my milk come in."

"Does it hurt mother?"

"A little; that's why I only let her nurse for two or three minutes on each breast."

"Does she need changing?"

"We can check together."

"Her diaper is still dry."

"So that's what was attached to our belly buttons. It's not very pretty is it?"

"No and I'm told it gets uglier before it falls off. We won't let Marta or Gretl see it. They may be scared. I'm sure they will be just as happy to hold her all wrapped up in her blanket."

Georg was up after breakfast. "How do you feel darling?"

"Maybe a little tired."

"You should be. You worked hard; plus you've had little sleep. Have you fed her recently?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I could take her downstairs while you sleep. I'll check on you in two hours, I promise. Okay Maria?"

"Sounds like a good idea, I'm sure the others would like to see her. She's dry, we just checked."

"Do you want to carry her Louisa?"

"No, you better Father. I don't want to walk down the stairs with her yet."

Georg kissed his wife. He was barely out of the room and she was asleep.

"Did you steal her from Mother?"

"No Gretl, we made a deal; she could come down for a visit while your mother took a nap. Do you want to hold her?"

Her little eyes got big. "Can I really?"

"Sit on the small sofa; all the way back. Here you go Gretl, say hello to Barbara."

"Hello Barbara, I'm your sister Gretl. I'm almost seven. Are you tired? I saw you yawn." Georg wasn't far away; he watched with pride.

"When will she wake up Father?"

"Well Marta, I really don't know. She feels all warm and comfy when people hold her."

"In a couple of days, she'll make herself known. You see right now she doesn't need anything except to be warm and dry."

"She doesn't want to eat Frau Schmidt?"

"Not really Kurt but she will, you just wait. May I hold her Gretl?"

Frau Schmidt took her from Gretl. "I'll go play with Mary Elizabeth until Barbara gets bigger." Georg and couple of others had to hold their laughter; no one was about to tell Gretl it would be awhile.

Isabel did check her diaper. She found it damp. Maria and she had stored some things for her in the drawer of one of the cabinets. She had her changed before anyone noticed. The gown with the drawstring made it easy. Barbara made the rounds.

"Of course you can hold her Karl. She won't break."

"Are you sure Katia?"

"Come sit beside me. Your Uncle Karl has never held a little baby, Barbara. She's all wrapped up Karl; she can't even wiggle. There you go; keep her head in the crook of your arm."

"Look Katia, she opened her eyes. She's looking right at me."

Katia didn't have the heart to tell him that babies don't see very well for a few days.

"Katia, I have a camera upstairs. I'm positive I have some film, let me go find it. I'm sure Maria would like some pictures of her with everyone." He safely handed her off to Katia.

"I'll be right back."

And he was. "Hey everyone, I found my camera. Let me take a few pictures of everyone with Barbara."

He took several pictures, "Now one with the proud father."

"Let me take one of you with her Karl."

Katia positioned Barbara just right. "I think I got a good one Karl."

"Maria's going to love them. I better take her up, she'll be awake soon."

Today was Saturday, no one went to school. Georg had called the schools to tell them the von Trapp children would be absent today. Friedrich's class had been cancelled so Professor Steele could attend a lecture on the latest findings in the world of microbiology.

The villa was still abuzz about the fact Maria had had the baby so quickly. "Isabel, is this a normal way to have a baby?"

"Not really Katia, you can't explain the process of birth; contractions for one woman feel different to another. Maria ignored them; I suppose she just didn't know what she was feeling."

"In a way that might be good, but it could also mean the baby comes before the doctor gets there."

"Sometimes Katia, I remember several times my husband and I would arrive after the baby was born. All of them were just fine; they didn't need our assistance. I'm going up and take a little nap. Please tell Georg when he comes back down."

"I will. I'm going to make Maria's favorite soup, the Bristol special."

The remainder of the day the children spent time with Maria and Barbara in their room. Even Georg lay down beside his wife and napped.


	28. Life with Barbara

Life with Barbara

Morning had broken. God had recreated a new day, a Sunday. The first rays of sunlight filtered into Liesl's room. She stretched in her bed before realizing she was responsible for getting everyone to church on time.

She made the rounds of her siblings' bedrooms. Liesl mothered them like a mother duck does her brood of ducklings. "Hurry everyone; we don't want to be late."

They heard Katia on the way out the door. "I'm fixing an extra large brunch today, all your mother's favorites."

"I'll make sure we hurry home."

Karl laughed. Kurt's response came as no surprise. He escorted them to the waiting car. Max had the engine on and was waiting patiently. The morning sentinel's presence was felt by the gentlemen; neither commented to the other.

The children arrived to an empty choir room. Max knew there was a member of James's loyal team watching them; still he stayed with them. He enjoyed sitting in the back and listening to them sing. It wasn't long before the others began to arrive.

Martha looked around the room. Liesl noticed; her face held a smile that spoke for itself. "Tell me Liesl."

"Mother had the baby, a girl, early Saturday morning."

"So your father got his Barbara."

"Yes, Father Martin, a beautiful perfect baby girl."

As the choir took their seats, Liesl could hear whispers. "Where's Maria?"

Everyone would need to wait until the end of Mass to get their answer.

Back at the villa Barbara was sound asleep in her cradle. Her parents were trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep. Katia thought they may be hungry, especially Maria. She took a chance; very carefully she carried a tray of coffee, tea and pastries up the stairs. She knocked on their bedroom door. She could hear Georg, "coming."

"This is a surprise Katia."

"I thought you both might be hungry. Did you get any sleep?"

"Some Katia, Barbara is beginning to wake up; I think we've spoiled her already. She likes to be held."

"I suppose that's a baby's life."

"She likes to nurse; I think she's going to be a good eater. Thank you for thinking about us. I am hungry."

"I thought you might be and you do need to eat."

"Did the children get off to church on time?"

"Yes, Liesl had them ready in plenty of time. Max drove them. Isabel hasn't come down yet."

"That doesn't surprise me; she was up very early yesterday morning helping me. She must have been exhausted."

"Enjoy your food, I'll come back later for the tray."

She didn't need to; after they ate, Barbara ate and Maria fell asleep. Georg took the opportunity to get dressed. He brought the tray down.

"Good morning Karl."

"Katia told me Barbara kept you both awake."

"As Katia told us, that's life with a baby. It's all worth it Karl; these days don't last long. Once Maria's milk comes in, Barbara will get something in her tummy. She'll begin to sleep better."

"That's encouraging."

Mass was over. Before Father Martin gave the final blessing he made an announcement. "Our wonderful choir director gave birth yesterday morning. Liesl told me she's perfect. Her father has another girl.

"It seems that he always wanted one of his girls named Barbara, it never happened. He has his Barbara. I also want to thank Liesl; she is following in her mother's footsteps. Your selection today was perfect.

"I'm sure as soon as Maria is allowed out of the house she will bring Barbara to be baptized."

All of their friends came up to Liesl; Eleanor, Belle and Audrey in particular. "Ladies, it all happened very early yesterday morning. It seems she never knew she was in labor."

"That's just like her to be the envy of us all. Tell her we'll be over one day next week."

"I will. Uncle Max and the others are waiting for me."

They found their father in the living room with Barbara. "Is mother alright?"

"She's fine; except for her hearing."

"What does that mean?"

"She's already developed a mother's super sensitive hearing. She's waking up every time Barbara bats an eyelash. I'm letting her get some sleep. How was church?"

"Just fine, all of mother's friends asked about her. They said she was the envy of them all by the way she had the baby. They told me they would come see her next week."

"I'll pass that on; I'm sure she'll be excited to see them."

"Is that a cry I hear?"

"She's hungry. I better take her to her food source."

"You're funny Father."

"It's true Kurt."

Katia hustled them to the dining room. "You need to eat while it's hot."

The children had brunch with Isabel and Max. Karl stayed in the kitchen and enjoyed a second breakfast with Katia.

"Katia out did herself today; we should all go thank her."

They did as Isabel suggested. They met their father getting plates for him and Maria. "Your mother wants you to come sit with us while we eat; she misses you."

"I thought you might enjoy some peace and quiet Mother."

"I have had enough peace and quiet Louisa. I'm told I can't come downstairs until Dr. Greenburg comes and checks on me."

"Father told us you have super hearing now."

"Did you really tell them that Georg?"

"It's true Maria; you were jumping up to check on her at every little sound she made."

"I know love; I need to learn about all her sounds. I'm sure I will."

"Did father tell you about your lady friends?"

"He did, I can't wait to see them."

In between Maria's naps, they children would visit with her. They even convinced their father to let them sit on the floor at dinner time and eat with her. "We can pretend were camping; only there is no fire to sit around."

"Kurt, you are absolutely right. We can even sing campfire songs."

"Won't our singing wake up Barbara?"

"She's going to need to get used to it; our singing is a part of our life."

"Surprisingly, it wasn't singing that woke her. It was plain old fashioned hunger."

"Children, you don't need to leave; neither she nor I mind an audience."

"Are you sure?"

"Hide your eyes boys if you are embarrassed. I'll tell you when you can look."

Maria put a small blanket over Barbara. "Okay boys. Believe me; I won't feed her in the living room when everyone's around. But in the day time when only Katia and Isabel are there I will. I can't go running upstairs all the time."

On Tuesday morning Dr. Greenburg came to check on her. "I hear you're anxious to leave the confines of this room."

"I am. I want to be with my family."

"Only twice a day for another three or four days; then you can come up and down the stairs as often as you like."

He also checked on Barbara. "She's gained a little Maria. Most babies loose an ounce or two. What are you feeding her?" He laughed.

"Just my milk; it came in late on Sunday. She's a natural eater. She may be a girl but she seems to eat like Kurt."

"How often Maria?"

"About every three hours."

"Are you sleeping in between?"

"Most of the time; maybe not as much when the children are home."

"That's fine."

"Is it alright if we have Barbara baptized on Sunday?"

"I see no reason why not; I know that is very important to you. Just don't get too tired."

"I'll be careful and I know Georg will watch me like a hawk."

"Yes he probably will. Call if you need me, otherwise I'll see you both of you for a checkup in about a month."

"Thank you for all your care. I know I'm not your typical patient."

"Maria, you're a delight. For your history, you are the most natural-born mother I've ever known. The only way people know you are not Georg's children's birth mother, is by your age."

Isabel came up to check on them. "How is she?"

"She's fine and so is Barbara. I better go I have patients in the office soon. Say hello to Georg for me. I know he's a proud father. I can see myself out."

"Can you leave this room Maria?"

"Only twice a day until Friday; I want you or Katia to carry Barbara down; unless of course I come down with Georg."

"We can do that. I'll tell Katia you will be down for dinner."

"Yes, thank you, I'd like that." A feeble cry was heard. "That's her warning cry; if I don't pick her up within minutes she gets louder. Let me go to the bathroom before I feed her."

"I'll pick her up."

"Your warm milk is coming Barbara." While you feed her, I want to get something from my room. I'll only be a moment."

Maria was intrigued. Isabel wasn't gone long. She came back holding a fairly large package. "Isabel, what do you have?"

"A gift for the baby; I know you bought a white dress but I wanted her to have something special for her baptism. Is she finished?"

"Yes."

"Let me put her in her cradle. Go ahead, open it."

"Oh my, it's beautiful. Look at all the embroidery." Maria held up a beautiful baptismal dress that Isabel had embellished with embroidery.

A white ribbon defined a small bodice for the long dress. It was covered with embroidered cross and dove designs. Each sleeve had a large cross of embroidered white satin thread; a tiny ribbon was threaded through tiny buttonholes and could be tied to hold them in place. Isabel had made a matching bonnet and a beautifully crocheted white blanket.

"Thank you. It's a real surprise. I can't wait for Georg to see it. Dr. Greenburg said we could have her Baptized this Sunday."

"Georg should be home soon. I'll see you at dinner."

Katia greeted Georg with the news. "Maria can come down for dinner. She's ready to be with the family."

"I know that must please her."

As usual Georg went right up to see his wife and daughter. He always opened the bedroom door slowly and quietly; he didn't want to wake them if they both happened to be sleeping.

Today, Barbara was asleep but not Maria. "What's all this?"

"Isabel made it for Barbara; isn't it beautiful? She's so thoughtful."

"She's always been that way. What are you holding?"

"A dress Hazel gave me for after the baby was born. I'm trying to figure out how to put it on."

"Let me help you. What happens when you release these two buttons?" He did. A flap fell to the waist.

"Ah, it lets me feed Barbara without getting undressed. This button at the waist allows me to step into it, how nice."

"Are you going to wear it for dinner?"

"Most certainly, I'm tired of being in a nightgown."

"When do you want to come down?"

"After I feed her again, which should be soon. Dr. Greenburg told me we could have her baptized this Sunday as long as I didn't over do it."

"Then I better contact Father Martin tomorrow. I'm sure he will want to meet with us. Are you still planning on asking Karl and Katia to be her godparents?"

"I am. I think they will be very pleased. I also think their wedding is just around the corner."

"So do I. They're perfect for each other."

Barbara was right on time. Her whimpering fusses became a full demanding cry before Maria could make herself available. "My goodness, you're hungry – slow down sweetie, I'm not going anywhere.

"I need a burp before you can have the other one. Thank you Barbara, do you want some more? I guess so."

"She's eating well Maria."

"I know."

"She likes your milk."

"I hope so. Let me burp her and you can hold her while I dress."

"Is your tummy full? I see your eyes are closing." Barbara was sound to sleep as Georg took her. He sat and marveled at his newest daughter.

"I'm ready to join the family Georg."

"You look lovely."

Georg held Barbara securely. "Take hold of my other arm Maria as we walk down the stairs."

Everyone was waiting for them in the dining room. "Mother, Kurt and I brought the cradle in here so Barbara could be with the family."

"That was nice of you Friedrich. I'm sure Barbara appreciates being with her family."

Maria didn't realize how tired she would get her first time downstairs. She spent only a short time in the living room with everyone before she asked Georg to bring Barbara upstairs.

"It's almost time for her to eat. Children, come say goodnight before you go to bed." She heard a "we will" from Friedrich.

The next day Georg had an opportunity to stop by the church. He took a chance that Father Martin would be there. "Hello, Catherine, is Father Martin here?"

"I heard your voice Georg. I hope nothing is wrong."

"Not at all, I have a quick question. Could you baptize Barbara this Sunday?"

"By all means, I could stop by the villa and review the ceremony with you and Maria. I'm sure that would be easier for her."

"Yes, would you have dinner with us on Thursday?"

"Sure, what time?"

"We usually eat around six. Barbara sets the exact time now."

"Babies have a way of doing that. I'll see you around six." They said their goodbyes. Father Martin watched him leave. "There goes one very happy man; I hope the Germans leave him alone, Catherine."

"Yes, they are becoming very troubling."

Barbara's timing was perfect on Thursday. She had finished eating minutes before Father Martin arrived. He enjoyed a leisurely dinner with the family. Barbara's cradle was returned to the living room. There were more than enough people to look after her. Georg took Father Martin to his study.

"Have you selected Godparents Maria?"

"Yes, Karl and Katia."

"Could they join us?"

"I'll get them." While Georg was gone Father Martin asked Maria a question. "When are they going to come see me?"

"You know too Father."

"They remind me of you and Georg."

"I believe it will be soon."

"You wanted to see us Father."

"Yes, only to review your role in the ceremony as Godparents. You will pledge to help raise Barbara in the church and be there for her if you are ever needed."

"We know Father; after Maria asked us, we read the ceremony in the prayer book."

"I think that's everything. Anyone have any questions?"

The answer seemed to be no. "We'll meet again on Sunday. Katia, dinner was superb."

"Thank you; it's one of the family's favorites." Georg walked him to the door. Katia and Karl went back to the kitchen.

"We really need to go see him Karl."

"Yes, I'll make an appointment."

Maria's lady friends did come over; they each fixed one of Maria's favorite recipes. They ate in the living room. "She's so good Maria; she hasn't stirred the whole time we've been eating."

"Oh she will. She had finished eating about an hour before you came." Maria had barely stopped talking; everyone heard Barbara stir. "That's her warning cry. Let me get her before she gets demanding."

Maria took her to her chair. "My goodness, she wastes no time. How old is she?"

Everyone laughed. Then Maria heard their stories. "My first boy was a terrible eater at first but later he didn't want to let go."

"Really Eleanor?"

"True story Maria."

"My milk wasn't rich enough; I had to supplement with formula."

"Oh my Belle."

"I was similar; I dried up early with my last one. Just as well, he preferred real food. Today he loves to eat new foods."

"So far so good, Barbara likes my milk. She even gained a little when Dr. Greenburg saw us on Tuesday."

Karl arrived home with the children. "I have pictures ladies."

"Pictures Karl, of who?"

"Everyone with Barbara the day she was born."

"Did Katia take the one of you with her? She's looking right at you." He smiled; he really was a proud uncle.

The ladies all shook their heads. Eleanor spoke, "she doesn't even look like a newborn."

"Children I'm going to be a party-pooper. While you do your homework, I'm going to rest for awhile. You know I won't sleep long, my alarm clock will wake me."

"Alfred should be here any minute Maria." Each took one more look at the baby before they left.

"Thanks everyone; we'll do this again soon. Everyone is coming to church on Sunday?"

"Of course, we never miss baptisms."

Isabel carried the baby for Maria. She placed her in the cradle. "I'll tell Georg you're taking a nap."

On Friday Karl stopped at the church. His life had made him very sure of himself; he was very confidant about life in general. Being at a church about to make an appointment to see a priest about getting married had cracked his outer shell. He was nervous. He opened the office door.

Catherine looked up from her typing. "Karl, this is a surprise."

"Hello Catherine," he had gained his confidence. "I need to make an appointment to see Father Martin."

"Just you Karl?" Her question took him by surprise. He looked at the floor.

"Let me help you, Katia will be with you."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Love is hard to hide. Your sister and Georg weren't very good either. Is Monday morning at ten good for both of you?"

"Katia should be finished in the kitchen. We're planning on bringing the vegetables with us to save Phillip a trip."

"And give you a reason to leave the villa together."

"You women must think alike; that was Katia's idea."

"Relax Karl; you're not the first man who thought he would always be a bachelor. God's time is not our time; your sister knows that well."

"Yes, she does and she probably knows I'm here."

If Maria wasn't totally occupied with Barbara she probably would have suspected Karl had visited the rectory. Her focus in life was elsewhere for now.

Everyone was up early on Sunday; they wore their best clothes. "Maria did you decide on which dress? I noticed you were looking at two of them."

"I did Georg. I tried on my favorite baby-hiding dress; it may be a little loose around my tummy but I filled out the top very well. Hopefully I won't need to feed Barbara at church."

"You know I love that dress."

"I do know, that's why I chose it." The couple had that look that deserved a kiss and they did.

Max went on to the church with the children. Liesl wanted the choir to practice their songs for the baptism.

Georg drove everyone else using the big car. Maria was trying not to wrinkle Barbara's dress. It was a beautiful day; slightly cool right now. Isabel's blanket was loosely wrapped around her. She had finished feeding her moments before they got in the car.

There was nothing special about the service itself. Everyone saw Georg and Maria with Barbara take their seats near the front. The Mass concluded.

"I invite everyone to stay for the Baptism of Barbara Marie von Trapp."

Susanna began with a simple piece of music, _For the Beauty of the Earth_.

"We are here today to welcome Barbara Maria into the family of God. Our children's choir has prepared a special song; a musical reading of the 23rd Psalm.

_The King of love my shepherd is,  
><em>_whose goodness faileth never.  
><em>_I nothing lack if I am his,  
><em>_and he is mine forever._

_And so through all the length of day,  
><em>_thy goodness faileth never.  
><em>_Good Shepherd, may I sing thy praise  
><em>_within thy house forever. _

Father Martin proceeded to read the Gospel:

"Then Jesus came from Galilee to John at the Jordan to be baptized by him….And when Jesus had been baptized…the heavens were opened to him and he saw the Spirit of God descending like a dove and alighting on him."

"Who is to be presented for Baptism?"

"We present, Barbara Marie to receive the Sacrament of Baptism."

The service continued with the statements of faith answered by Georg and Maria and special statements for the godparents, Karl and Katia. The congregation committed to supporting Barbara in her spiritual journey.

Before the blessing of the water, the choir sang.

_All things bright and beautiful,  
><em>_all creatures great and small,  
><em>_all things wise and wonderful:  
><em>_the Lord God made them all._

_Each little flower that opens,  
><em>_each little bird that sings, __God made their glowing colors,  
><em>_and made their tiny wings. _

_God gave us eyes to see them,  
><em>_and lips that we might tell  
><em>_how great is God Almighty,  
><em>_who has made all things well_.

Father Martin took Barbara in his arms and poured the blessed water over her head. Saying, "Barbara Marie, I baptize you in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." She opened her eyes and looked at him. If she could have talked she might have said, "What are you doing?" He saw her and smiled.

"And the whole church says."

"Amen."

She was blessed with holy oil and welcomed into the household of God. The final hymn was sung. Father Martin gave the final blessing.

But he went on to say, "Today is also Georg and Maria's first wedding anniversary; I think a round of applause is needed."

The parishioners responded with a rousing round applause. On their way out of church, everyone had to stop Maria so they could have a good look at Barbara. She heard. "She's so good. She's beautiful. I can't believe she's only a week old." Maria thanked everyone.

Belle surprised them; she had a cake waiting for them. Maria's friends all helped cut the cake; small pieces for the parishioners. The people offered their congratulations; many took their cake home with them.

Of course, not for the children; Belle cut much bigger pieces for all of them. "We better go children before Barbara demands to be fed. Belle, this was a wonderful surprise; thank you."

"It's a special day Maria; I had to have cake." Maria saw her put the cake back in the box and hand it to Kurt. She whispered to him. "For everyone to have later." Kurt was pleased.

On Monday when Katia announced she and Karl were taking the vegetables to the church for Phillip; Maria suspected the real reason. She decided not to spoil their fun.

Father Martin was waiting for them. "Hello Father."

"Good morning to both of you. Your names being on my calendar didn't surprise me. The inhabitants of the von Trapp villa can't hide love and happiness very well."

Katia didn't usually blush; but she did. "Yes, we know. I also knew for a long time Georg was in love with Maria. It took them both awhile to admit it to themselves."

"How long have you known each other?"

"Over a year, we both seemed to be attracted to the other the moment we met; Karl was so easy to get to know. I found myself looking forward to his visits."

"I surprised myself with the feelings that I developed for Katia rather quickly."

"Do you have a date in mind?"

"Not really a date, but a time frame; soon."

"Ever since the war, the church has been very flexible with preparation for marriage. I have no doubt in your commitment to each other and wanting to take that next step. I'm sure we could complete everything in six weeks."

"We're not having a big wedding; an open invitation to the parish and a few of my friends who happen to live here; a small reception without a meal."

"Then May eighteenth at two in the afternoon would work for you?"

"Perfect Father."

"It's on my calendar. We need to meet again in two weeks. I'm sure everyone at the villa will know by then."

"Before then, probably today."

After respectful goodbyes, Katia and Karl made another appointment with Catherine. "Tuesday, April 15 at ten."

Only Phillip knew they had left the villa. Even he suspected another reason for Karl's offer to deliver the vegetables to the church. He had smiled to himself.

The couple was barely gone an hour. Katia had prepared, lunch was almost ready. The biscuits had risen; she popped them in the oven. The living room had become the favorite place for lunch for Maria. Katia left part of the food on the kitchen table for Stefan and Phillip.

Isabel saw Maria with Barbara about ready to walk down the stairs. "Is this your first time with her?"

"Yes it is. I know I need to learn how to walk down with her."

"Take your time Maria. I'll walk beside you." Maria took each stair deliberately. She arrived at the last step and let out a big breath.

"That wasn't hard. I'm sure I will feel more confident very soon."

"You will Maria."

Katia heard their voices. "Ready for lunch?"

"Oh yes, I seem to use all my food to make Barbara's milk. I'm hungry."

"Take your seats, Karl and I will serve."

All four sat and had lunch together. Neither Karl not Katia could stop their faces from exhibiting their happiness; their occasional looks and smiles didn't help either. "Okay you two; I know you have something to share."

"Sister, sister, and what do you think it is?"

"Karl, don't play games; you can't hide it. We know you are in love."

"I proudly confess we are. We visited Father Martin this morning. We're getting married May eighteenth."

"I'm glad for both of you. You need to tell everyone at dinner tonight."

"We will."

The children weren't surprised when Katia ate with them that night. Liesl was like her mother, she teased Karl. "Uncle Karl, do you have something to tell us?"

"I suppose it's no secret to any of you. Katia and I will be getting married in May."

"No Uncle Karl, it's not a surprise but we are very pleased, congratulations." They heard echoes from the others. Brigitta added, "Then you will be Aunt Katia."

"That's true Brigitta. I'll need to get used to it."

Later Katia and Maria would talk. "Do you have your wedding all planned?"

"It's not going to be elaborate; our only intent is to be married."

"You are going to get a dress?"

"Yes, I plan to see Hazel soon."

"And the reception?"

"The same Maria, simple; heavy Hors d'oeuvres; no meal. But we will have music; Karl will talk to Louie very soon."

"Have you given any thought to your honeymoon?"

"Not really, any ideas?"

"I think you would both enjoy the inn where Georg and I spent the first two days of our honeymoon. It's near the Italian border, very private and the food was excellent."

"I'll tell Karl to ask Georg; it sounds perfect."

Before the wedding Maria and Barbara had their checkups with Dr. Greenburg.

Georg had been asked to be part of a panel which would discuss the rising power of Hitler. It was the same day as their appointment; Karl willing volunteered to take them.

The doctor's office was not far from the main street which ran through the city. It was part of the house he shared with his wife Leah and their children. Maria had tried to plan Barbara's feeding so she would be quiet during the visit. They had arrived. Karl's eyes were attracted to a group of young men standing on the opposite corner.

He was suspicious; no particular reason. It seemed odd. His eyes never left them, even as he walked around to help Maria out of the car. He had become an expert in holding the baby. He took her from Maria and held her with one arm; with his other he helped Maria out of the car.

"What are you looking at Karl?"

"Those boys over there. They remind me of those I saw last year at the airport site. Here's Barbara, let me open the door." Maria turned and went in; Leah was waiting for them.

"I've been waiting to get a good look at this baby. Jonah has told me all about her. She is beautiful. I'll hold her while he exams you."

Karl paid no attention to the ladies; he kept his eyes fixed on those boys. He heard their talking.

"Rolf, that wasn't him. This guy was much bigger."

"I felt sure the Captain would come with that failed postulant, now his wife. Herr Zeller is not going to be pleased."

Karl thought they had guns in their pockets. He watched them until they disappeared from view. He knew he needed to keep this to himself.

Maria's examination went well. "Your baby sac is normal size again. Your cycle probably won't start again until Barbara is eating some real food. Your body recognizes the decrease need for milk; your hormones will change." He stepped around the curtain to allow Maria to fix her clothes.

"Barbara, I'm sorry. You need to be examined too." Leah laid her on the exam table; she and Maria undressed her together. While she was still quiet, he listened to her heart and lungs. He stretched out one leg; with his pencil he marked the paper; the spot where her heel touched and the top of her head. And he weighed her.

Then he picked up the naked baby like a football; he examined her back. She didn't like that at all and let him know it. "She has good lungs Maria."

"I know, she sounds that loud when she's hungry."

He tickled her feet. "She has good reflexes. She's perfect Maria. Of course you already knew that. You can get her dressed."

"Here's a little book for you. I recorded her birth weight, six pounds ten ounces and length was nineteen inches, which was only approximate. Today she weighs seven pounds two ounces and she's almost twenty-one inches long. There's a place for you to record all kinds of things about her. Jonah would like to see her again in about a month."

"Thank you Frau…"

"It's Leah Maria."

"Thank you Leah."

"The man with you; is he your brother?"

"Yes, Georg was asked to serve on a special panel this morning; discussing Hitler."

"Keep doing what ever you've been doing. Barbara is growing very well. See you in a few weeks."

"Yes."

"All finished Maria?"

"Yes Karl, why are you still standing looking out the door?"

"Enjoying the beautiful day; we better get home. I'm sure Barbara will need to eat soon."

Barbara fussed all the way home. "We're almost home sweetie and I can let you eat."

Karl was grateful that Maria went right in. He used Georg's signal. Josef appeared. "We know Karl. He was sent back from Berlin. We have a tail on him and the informant is with him as well. James plans on talking with Georg. Don't say a word to anyone."

"I won't."

Leah told her husband about Georg's meeting. "I'm so worried Jonah."

"I know Leah, so am I."

They had a marriage a lot like Maria and Georg. They stood there in a loving embrace. They both the felt their life was about to be radically changed.


	29. Times they are a changing

Times they are a changing

Georg was intercepted as he left the meeting room.

"Sidney!"

"Take a ride with me, Georg."

"What happened?"

"Rolf is in town; without Herr Zeller. Karl heard him outside the doctor's office."

Shock waves went through Georg. His hand firmly seized Sidney's arm. "Is Maria alright?"

"She's fine."

Georg relaxed his grip as Sidney continued. "All she saw were a group of boys standing across the street. Only Karl heard them talking. They were there to intercept you we think. It doesn't matter.

"I've been assigned to you. No one knows me. You're going to be saddled with me. For now I'll be discrete, but soon Maria will need to know."

"Is Hitler close to taking Austria over?"

"Not sure, we believe it is still sabre-rattling."

"Any idea how long we have?"

"Six or eight months at most. Why?"

"I want to find a way to help our Jewish friends leave before it is too late. Hopefully someone will do the same in Vienna; I know their number there is great. I also need to see about getting Alice to move back to England."

"That's noble Georg. Are you sure?"

"My conscious won't let me do less; especially after today. I believe everything I heard. I find it incredulous the world is closing its eyes."

"I know Georg. I've heard it too. That's why I gave the lodge to the seminary. After a few weeks without a cook the soldiers will leave them alone."

"I'm sorry Sidney. I know that lodge was your pride and joy."

"I made good money for years; you know I was frugal. I have a large nest egg."

"You didn't loose any when the bank closed?"

"Never made a deposit."

"You were very wise, my friend. I also felt secure when you were beside me at the helm of the submarine."

"Where's your car?"

"In the alley behind the Abbey; I came into town through Hazel's shop. She knows why."

"I know she does. Expect to see me often; try to keep your spirits up."

Georg watched Sidney drive away. He sat in his car. A man all alone for now; he would need to share all of this with Maria very soon. He had no doubt she would be strong.

It would be Barbara who would settle him; an infant with an unknown future ahead of her. He partitioned off his feelings as he drove home. Something he had learned to do when he came home on leave after a dreadfully difficult dive.

For now it was easy to stay positive, Karl and Katia's wedding was soon. He entered the villa the usual way; through the kitchen.

"Maria and the baby are napping Georg. Barbara used up a lot of energy fussing when she was examined. Even Karl heard her in the waiting room."

"I believe it; that little one has good lungs."

"Exactly what Dr. Greenburg told Maria. Karl and I want to talk to you about the magical Inn where you and Maria spent your honeymoon night."

"Sure, where's Karl?"

"He's around here somewhere."

"I hear him. He and Kurt are having a lively discussion about engineering stuff."

"There you are Georg. Did Katia tell you?"

"Yes, follow me to my study. I have all the information."

"Karl, this is perfect. What an unusual idea, a one couple Inn."

"James Lewis can get in contact with Angelo the owner. Give me a couple of days. How long do you want to stay?"

"Three nights, we should come home on Tuesday."

"Please don't think you need to hurry home to feed us. I know we can manage."

"That's not the reason. We don't plan on ever ending our honeymoon. The rest of our lives will be a honeymoon."

"Well spoken Karl, Maria and I feel very much the same way."

"You do realize there will be observers all along the road?"

"Yes, we do know. It's comforting but disgusting at the same time."

"Interesting Karl, I had exactly that same thought on our honeymoon. Let me go see if my wife and baby are awake."

As usual Georg was very quiet when he opened their bedroom door. "I see you're awake."

"Barbara woke up demanding food."

"How were your checkups?"

"We're both fine. That little book on the dresser has all the details about her."

"I see she grew a little."

"Yes, Dr. Greenburg was pleased."

Georg hoped she wouldn't ask him about his morning. He quickly added. "Is she almost finished eating?"

"Yes, she's almost asleep. Can you take her for a burp? I need to go to the bathroom."

"Come to me little one. You'll give your father a good burp."

"That was a big one Barbara, thank you."

"I'm ready. Shall we go downstairs?"

The children also asked about Barbara's checkup. "She's still not big enough for me to play with her."

"No Gretl not yet, but she will be one day, you need to be patient."

Gretl walked away to her doll's bed and picked up Mary Elizabeth. "I'm glad I have you to play with. Let me put on a different dress." Maria watched her; she hoped she would stay a little girl awhile longer.

Everything was ready for the wedding. Katia bought a beautiful white suit. It was similar in style to the one Maria had lent her the first time she and Karl went out. Its long slim skirt fit her well. Karl had engaged Louie to play at the reception. They had rented the smaller room at the Bristol. They knew not all the parishioners would attend the reception; only the closest friends of the von Trapp family.

It was a real challenge to keep Katia and Karl from seeing each other the day of the wedding. Katia had insisted on cooking breakfast. Stefan and Phillip were the sentries. Karl had assured them he wouldn't try to see her; they wanted to be sure.

Daylight had broken to a beautiful day. The children had plans for their Uncle Karl; a bike ride to the park and an early lunch. Liesl and her mother chased Katia upstairs. "You go up and soak in a warm bath. Marion will be here around eleven to do your hair."

Katia teased Maria. "Yes, mother."

"Very funny Katia, now go." Liesl and her mother broke out in hearty laughter.

It was now Max's turn to play sentry; he positioned himself at the top of the third floor stairs. Karl looked out his bedroom door. "Since you're standing there, can you tie this tie?"

"I see you decided on the bow tie. They're my specialty."

"I thought so."

"There, it's perfect. I believe it's almost time to go Karl."

"You have the rings Max?"

"I do right here in my pocket." He showed them to Karl. Max would give them to Father Martin when he and Karl arrived at the church. They went down the back stairs and out the kitchen door.

Minutes earlier Katia, with Isabel and Liesl had gone out the front door. Georg dropped them off at the church and came back for the others.

Father Martin was waiting for Karl. "How's the groom?"

"I'm good, ready to be married."

"Glad to hear. Your bride told me the same thing."

Susanna began to play the prelude. "It's time Karl."

They entered the church together. Max stood with Karl at the foot of the altar stairs. Max had memories Georg and Maria's wedding. Karl searched for Katia; she wasn't at the back of the church yet.

Friedrich escorted Liesl to her seat. She had Barbara in her arms; sound asleep. She sat beside her father.

Karl saw Maria; she was hiding Katia. The music changed. Maria's mind was flooded with memories. It had only been a little more than a year ago when she had walked down this very aisle with her brother by her side. Today she enjoyed herself; she wasn't in emotional overdrive. She arrived at the front and turned to watch Katia.

She noticed Karl's moist eyes the moment he saw her. She was stunning. Susanna began the wedding processional; the same one Maria had used. Katia walked slowly and deliberately to the beat of the music. Father Martin came down the altar stairs. He took her hand.

"Karl, I give you the hand of your bride."

He began with the familiar words. "Dearly beloved…"

The congregation listened to Katia and Karl's responses to the words of commitment. And a few minutes later their vows of marriage and the receiving of their rings. The ceremony was completed; the final blessing had been given.

"Please welcome Herr and Frau Kutschera; to us Karl and Katia."

The applause was loud. Maria looked at her daughter. It didn't wake her.

Before the dismissal Father Martin made the announcement. "Karl and Katia hope you will join them at the Bristol for the reception. They will join you as soon as their pictures are taken."

The bride and groom exited to the quick tempo tune, _Ode to Joy_. Yes, reluctantly, like all grooms Karl returned to the foot of the altar for pictures. Max was the photographer; another one of his talents.

Maria took the opportunity to use the privacy of the bridal room to feed Barbara. She hoped it would last her through the reception.

Many of the guests had already arrived. Their talking didn't wake her. Everyone was waiting for the bride and groom. Georg entered. He made a soft whistle sound to get everyone's attention. "Max has the couple waiting outside; adults do you have your Champagne? And children your juice?"

Loud and clear he heard, "ready and waiting."

They entered to the shouts of the children. "Kiss her Uncle Karl, kiss her."

"My bride?"

"Yes, yes."

"Shall we Katia?"

"Oh yes Karl, right here." She pointed to her lips.

Just as he did, Max snapped a picture. "Got it children."

Maria offered the first toast.

"The marriage of Karl and Katia is another one of God's plans.  
>He and I were estranged; strangers actually.<br>God intervened with us too.  
>It's a privilege to witness love between two deserving people.<br>We never know God's time; He chose today.  
>I wish you all the happiness in the world.<br>Here's to you Karl, my brother and to your bride, my dear friend Katia, here, here."

Maria took a tiny sip of Champagne; to make the toast official. Others followed and the "Here, here," got louder and louder. Still Barbara slept.

Those gathered mingled and ate. Even Sidney was there. No one thought it peculiar, he had been at Georg and Maria's wedding reception.

Louie's group the Rhythm Kings began to play their first dance song,_ The Very Thought of You_. They looked into each others eyes as they moved around the dance floor. Then the familiar words everyone waited for, "everyone dance." Barbara was passed around so everyone could have an opportunity to dance.

The music continued for almost two hours. Louie heard the children chant. "Cut the cake, cut the cake."

Karl and Katia were more than ready to leave. Karl was no different from Georg; he teased Katia about smearing the icing on her face. But he didn't. They ate their cake nicely; a picture or two was taken and they departed to change clothes.

Their guests were standing at the base of the hotel's grand staircase. Katia turned her back to the guests and wildly threw her bouquet behind her. Liesl caught it; she knew what it meant. She waived it boldly for everyone to see. "Look what I have." Georg and Maria shared a parental look.

Katia and Karl almost ran down the stairs. Georg held the car door open for Katia. Max did the same for Karl.

Maria shouted at them as the left. "Don't you worry about us. We won't starve. Enjoy yourselves." They both waived their hands frantically out the window.

Protection for the couple was more stringent than it had been for Georg and Maria; it was over a year later and everything was in free fall. Karl noticed the occasional person who ducked behind a tree as they drove by; or the car that he could barely see in his rear view mirror. He was determined to put all of this out of his mind and enjoy his honeymoon.

Angelo was excited to see him. He didn't know Karl, still he greeted them. "My friends, welcome to Casa Solo. Your room is waiting." The tour and instructions were quick and short. Katia and Karl were alone, in a bedroom, for the very first time.

"Finally Karl the privacy we've been craving."

"Yes finally, Katia; our special time together."

They did leave their worries outside the door. And made their private time together very special. The magic of Casa Solo also helped. Their marriage was complete.

They left after lunch on Tuesday. "You know Katia; we may never have the chance to return here."

"I sensed that Angelo and Carlos both know the world will be very different in a year."

They drove in silence for a few minutes. "Katia, we have each other. I feel God brought us together as part of a greater plan. I suppose Maria's faith is rubbing off on me."

"Me too Karl."

They arrived back at the villa to find Phillip standing outside the main gate and Stefan had posted himself by the kitchen door.

"Go on in, everyone's in the living room. We'll get your bags."

"How was Casa Solo?"

"Perfetto, magnifico, Georg. It's very special. We will always remember our time there."

"And look what I have Maria?" She waived a little book in front of her.

Maria read the words, _The Recipes of Casa Solo_. "All of them Katia?"

"Many more than he made for us; including those Italian pancakes."

"Oh goody, I loved them. I'm sure the children will like them. If you're hungry, we saved some of Chef's Johan's soup and dumplings for you."

Katia laughed. "So that's how you kept the family from starving." Maria simply smiled at her. "I need to freshen up first."

"Isabel and I need to show you your new room."

"Come on, you too Karl"

"Coming, Isabel."

"The old governess's room?"

"Yes, neither of your rooms were big enough for both of you. This room isn't huge but I think it is satisfactory. Open the door Katia."

Their eyes were immediately drawn to the beautiful royal blue and goldenrod trimmed drapes which hung on the windows. The bedspread used the same shade of blue with diamonds of goldenrod geometrically placed.

"This is beautiful. We never expected anything so lovely."

"You're married now Katia, you both deserve a relaxing bedroom."

"Where did you find all the furniture?"

"Most of it was in the attic, Karl."

"The settee is a perfect size; even the color matches the golden color of the drapes and bedspread."

"That was Maria's idea."

"Georg and I love ours; we knew you would too. We took it outside and beat it; it was very dusty. And then we let it sit in the sun to freshen it."

"Everything is perfect, thank you. It was totally unexpected."

"You're most welcome. It was our privilege. Join us downstairs after you freshen up."

"Katia, this family is truly special. We have so many reasons to be thankful."

"I know."

Life returned to normal at the villa. It was a few days later, Georg happened to be in the small office the university provided; it was almost the end of the semester. He had paperwork to complete.

A student staffed the receptionist's desk. Today it was a young girl about Liesl's age, Marlene.

She appeared at Georg's door, he immediately looked up. "Captain, you have two people who wish to see you sir."

"Two Marlene, do I know them?"

"You do, Professor Steele and the young lad John."

"Who's first?"

"Professor Steele yielded to John."

"Send him down."

"Hello Captain," he reached across the desk to shake his hand.

"What can I do for you John?"

John wasn't shy; he got right to the point. "I'd like to ask Liesl to the end of the year dance."

"I'm sure she'd be delighted. She's always talking with her sisters about you. John, I must share with you the effect Hitler's sabre-rattling has had on me and the family. We always have someone watching us. It will be no different for you and Liesl."

"I sensed that sir. You see my parents and grandparents have served the American government in special operations. I know all about secret protection."

"Are you an American? You speak fluent German."

"I am. It's a long story. My father met my mother when his parents were stationed in Germany. There's a strong lineage of service to America. My last name is Adams."

Georg thought for a moment; that name was familiar. "Are you related to the Adams who was president?"

"I am. I carry his first name but a different middle name. My parents disliked juniors, seniors and all the rest that comes with a same name."

"Will you be going back to America?"

"Yes, probably when things begin to go sour here in Austria."

"I see. Please do ask Liesl to the dance. I know she will be pleased."

"Thank you sir I will."

"You can tell Professor Steele he can see me now."

"Professor, how good to see you. I'm rather intrigued by your visit."

"It's all good Captain. I'd like Friedrich to come with me to Vienna for most of the summer."

The request startled Georg. "Why professor?"

"This will be an opportunity of a lifetime for him. You see, a year or so ago a substance was discovered that kills bacteria; like the bacteria that causes scarlet fever."

That got Georg's attention. "Go on please."

"Last year construction was started on a new modern research facility outside of Vienna. It opened last month. Friedrich would learn first hand how to do research; it would be valuable lessons that I could never teach him."

"Where exactly is this it located?"

"In the small town of Klosterneuburg on the Danube River, do you know it Georg?"

"I do. It's the home of the children's grandmother, Alice Whitehead. They've been there many times."

"I know that home. It's within walking distance of the research building."

"What a coincidence, makes my decision so much easier. I still need to talk with Maria. I'm sure she will agree. And I know Friedrich would be honored to go with you. Don't tell him; Maria and I will. He'll come to you with a big smile on his face I'm sure."

The men shook hands and went their separate ways.

Georg had a lot to share with Maria. That evening after Barbara had been fed; he invited Maria to sit with him.

Maria leaned against her husband. "We haven't done this in awhile."

"No we haven't. I had two visitors today."

"Two Georg, my, you are popular." Georg let out a hearty chuckle.

"Tell me about them. Do I know them?"

"Yes, first my conversation with John."

"Ah, John; Louisa and Brigitta tease Liesl that he's her boyfriend. Is he?"

"Seems like it; he asked if he could invite her to the end of the year dance."

"Your answer?"

"Yes, and I told him about her protection. Does the name John Adams mean anything to you?"

"It sounds American. Is he?"

"He is. He's related to John Quincy Adams who was the second president of the United States."

"What impressive lineage."

He's an ambassador's son. His father met his mother when his grandparents were serving in Germany. He knows all about protection; it doesn't bother him at all."

"That's good. Who else came to see you?"

"Professor Steele, he had quite a surprise for me; for us. He wants to take Friedrich to Vienna this summer."

"By himself?!"

"Calm down Maria, it's all good. There's a new research facility near Alice's home. He would learn first hand all the latest advances in finding a substance that could be used to kill bacteria. They're close Maria; it's a chance of a lifetime."

"I know Georg. It's just that he's not even seventeen yet; it's a mothering thing Georg."

"I know sweetheart. It's God plan for him; I believe he is destined for great things; this is the beginning."

"Yes, I believe that too."

"One more thing before we go to bed. Did you notice Sidney at the wedding reception?"

"Yes, did you invite him personally?"

"Not exactly," Maria looked at him encouraging him to continue. "The day you and Barbara had your checkups, I heard some disturbing news during the panel discussion. Sidney found me as I left. We took a ride together. Things are changing Maria; do you remember what you told me after we were chased from the mountain?"

"Yes, the horror stories I had heard about the Jewish people in Germany."

Georg put his arm around his wife rather tightly. "It's all true Maria. The details are gruesome. One of the members of the panel was an American, living in Bern Switzerland. He's already helped many escape to America and other accommodating countries.

"We need to do the same for all of our Jewish friends; for all we can. It's not a large number. Hopefully someone else will make the same attempt in Vienna.

"Sidney has been assigned to me. Since no one knows him here, he can be more visible."

"How much of this are we going to tell the children?"

"Not sure Maria, but I will speak to the adults soon. For now let's think about the happy things; Liesl and John's budding relationship and Friedrich's opportunity. Let's go to bed; I want to hold you close."

This wasn't their first intimate time together since Barbara's birth. Still it was very special.

Breakfast the next day was noisy. Even Barbara made her presence known; Maria excused herself. She knew what she needed. First was a diaper change and she was hungry.

The children were excited because the last days of school were soon. Either Karl or Max would drive the younger children to school. Georg had the other car; Liesl and Friedrich went with him.

"Liesl," "yes father," "John's going to speak to you today; you can tell him yes."

"About what?"

"My lips are sealed; I'll see you this afternoon."

She watched her father drive away. She did have affection for John; she wouldn't admit it to her sisters. She had thought him as her boyfriend.

Georg drove Friedrich to the other side of the campus.

"Friedrich, Professor Steele is going to speak to you today."

"Are you going to tell me why?"

"Yes Son, he wants you to go with him to Vienna this summer."

"All alone?"

"You sound like your mother. You'll be near Gromi's home; perhaps you might live there. Professor Steele wants you to learn at a new research facility which opened recently. He told me the research is promising."

"Father, this is exciting; I might be close to my goal."

"I know. Professor Steele will talk to you; he has all the details. Later we will all meet to make a plan."

"Father, I can't stop smiling."

"That's exactly what I told Professor Steele. Enjoy your day Son."

That same day, Karl and Katia spent some time together in his old room. "Karl, how did you move around in here?"

"Carefully, very carefully; still I subbed my toe several times. I don't know where to start."

"What's in all these boxes?"

"Old engineering designs."

"From how long ago?"

"When I started."

"Sit on the bed with me, we'll look together."

"You know who would like these?"

Simultaneously, "Kurt."

"Let's put them in order by year."

"Not those Katia."

"Why not?"

"Those are for Friedrich."

"Now you have me confused; Kurt likes engineering stuff; Friedrich's into bacteria and microscopes."

"Those are the designs from my last big project in Vienna; the Institute of Research. I think he would find the designs interesting."

"I'll save these for Friedrich. I'll put this box in Kurt's building room."

"Now, let's tackle your clothes. I'm sure you are like me. You have things neither of us has worn in years."

"You're right Katia. I have an idea. We'll get all our things together and take them to the Abbey. I bet Maria would like to take Barbara and show her off."

"Oh yes, what a wonderful idea."

They sorted Karl's clothes; there were two piles on the bed, one for the Abbey, the other for the wardrobe in their room. Later Katia did the same thing.

Karl was the school car driver today. "Kurt, have a minute?"

"Sure Uncle Karl."

"Let's go to your building room." They climbed the stairs to the third floor together. "Here's a box full of my old designs Kurt. Do what you want with them? One of your teachers may like to see some of them."

"This is great, thanks Uncle Karl." Kurt began to look at them. He knew he had to come back to them; he had homework to finish.

Georg came home with two smiling children. Maria noticed Liesl immediately. "Did John ask you?"

"Yes, mother, I'm really flattered. The dance is next Friday night."

"We may need to see Hazel; this is your first big dance I want you to have exactly what you want."

"Mother, I want to try on your blue dress. It's different and I really like the color."

"Your father will need to approve it."

"I know."

Friedrich was patiently waiting his turn. "I see your smile has never left your face Son."

"I'm so excited; I almost feel like pinching myself; it's a dream come true."

"So you heard all the news Maria."

"I did. It's all wonderful."

"I have an idea. I think the family should go to Vienna with him. Alice would enjoy seeing the baby."

"An excellent idea."

Dinner time had become the family's favorite time for sharing; even more so then their time spent in the living room. Tonight was no different. Georg felt like he needed them to take numbers so everyone would get a turn.

First it was Liesl's turn. "John invited me to the end of the year dance." Maria noticed Brigitta mouth the words, "I told you," to Louisa. Liesl ignored her. "I learned today that he is related to the second president of America; his name was John Quincy Adams; John's middle name is Charles. This will be my first dance; I'm excited."

"My turn everyone," all eyes were on Friedrich. "Professor Steele wants me to come to Vienna with him for the summer to work in a research laboratory." The children almost sucked all the air out of the dining room with their reaction to his news. "By yourself?"

"Yes, Gretl but the best part is I will be near Gromi; I may live with her." Their father picked up the conversation.

"I'm planning for all of us to go with him on the train. Gromi would love to see Barbara."

Karl smiled at that piece of news. "This is really a coincidence. Katia was helping me clean up my old room; we put all my old designs into a box for Kurt. But I saved one set for you Friedrich."

"Me?"

"The last big project I designed was the research facility in Klosterneuburg. I thought you might like them."

"This day is so full of surprises, thank you Uncle Karl."

They went around the table. "My new book will be published soon. It's all about trucks."

"Uncle Karl gave me all his old designs. If you want me later, I'll be upstairs in my building room."

"I was elected class president."

"How nice Brigitta."

"Thank you Liesl."

"And I was asked to give to give a speech at the end of the year program."

"Marta, I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Father."

"And you Gretl?"

"I'm going to play my recorder for the program. Father, did you know everyone has been playing my recorder?"

"Maybe we can get your bothers and sisters one of their own. What are you going to play?

"A song from the instruction book, it's called _Amazing Grace_. I know it has words; I don't know them. I like the tune."

"It's a lovely song Gretl. I'll sing it for you sometime."

"I'd like that Mother."

"Karl and I are taking our old clothes to the Abbey. Would you want to come along Maria? You could show Barbara to all the sisters."

"Definitely; I haven't visited recently."

"What about you Max?"

"Nothing much Georg, but I think it would be a good idea if all the children had recorders. I know the music shop's owner; I'm sure he would sell them to me at a good price. I'll talk to him."

"Come on Katia, I'll help with the dishes."

"Thank you my considerate husband."

"Nothing less for my wife."

The family enjoyed their loving banter. They exited for the living room; all but Kurt. He went to his building room. Maria went to Georg's study to feed Barbara.


	30. The Clock is Ticking

The Clock is Ticking

Georg always had Sidney's prediction on his mind. Those six or eight months before the Anschluss were waning.

The next day Liesl tried on her mother's dress. "I didn't remember how beautiful it was. I knew it was different. I think it's very American."

"Why do say that?"

"It's like the dresses in all the fashion magazines from New York City."

It was a beautiful high ankle length gown of a light shade of turquoise blue cut in a slim silhouette style. This style is defined as being fitted from the bodice through the hips; with a definite waist. The rounded neckline blended into short raglan sleeves. It was accented by embroidered flowers in shades of blue and light green.

Slightly below the hip the skirt gained some fullness; soft rounded folds fell to ankle length. A few delicately embroidered Pinks, a florist's carnation, in shades of pink and Cornflowers in a deeper shade of pink and deep blue were embroidered on the skirt, trailing down one side almost to the hem.

"Is Father in his study?"

"I think so. Do you want to model for him?"

"I need his approval; I hope he likes it."

"Come on we can both go down."

"What about Barbara?"

"She'll be fine Liesl. She's sound to sleep. Your father told me I need to begin letting her sleep alone; some day she won't want to nap in her cradle downstairs. We'll only be gone a few minutes."

"Father, I want…" He cut her off.

"Is that you Liesl? You wear your mother's dress well."

"Then you approve?"

"Liesl, you're a young woman now. It took me a long time to accept that fact; but I did. Your thoughts Maria?"

"I think John will be impressed. Liesl thinks it is very American."

"We want a full report after the dance."

"You two can talk. I'll go see about Barbara."

"When is the dance?"

"Next Friday, we're going to dinner first. What time should I be home?"

"I'm not sure. I may be too strict. Let me talk with your mother."

Liesl was perplexed. Her father was usually so decisive. She wondered if this was a sign of a wonderful marriage. She didn't mind waiting for the answer. She went to her room to change.

Georg went to his bedroom. "Maria, you need to help me."

"What did Liesl ask you?"

"What time she should be home after the dance."

"You're asking me; the girl who never had a boyfriend as a young girl."

"I know Maria. You must have some idea. What does your motherly instinct tell you?"

Maria brought her husband to the settee in their room. They sat together. "I'm debating. This is a university dance not secondary school. I really think midnight is appropriate."

"That was my first thought; I wanted to be sure. John seems to be a very responsible young man. He's had many opportunities which have matured him beyond many of his peers."

"Yes, being an ambassador's son has certainly helped him."

"Is Barbara due for a feeding soon?"

"Yes, why?"

"Our bed looks very enticing."

"Maybe we could retire a little early tonight and take full advantage."

"You're wonderful Maria." They kissed until Barbara began to fuss.

"I'll stop by Liesl's room and tell her."

"Really Father, thank you." Her arms went around his neck instantly. She kissed him on the cheek. You're the best." Georg told himself, that's wasn't difficult.

Maria sat in Georg's study while he spoke to Bobby. She could tell from Georg's side of the conversation that Bobby was very excited.

She talked to Barbara. "That's another uncle, your Uncle Bobby. Soon you will meet him and your grandmother; I suppose when you learn to talk you will call her Gromi too."

"They're excited Maria."

"I could tell from your voice."

"Alice invited the professor to live with them. I need to talk to him before school is out for the summer."

The villa was full of excitement; there was quite a list of activities for the next few weeks.

"The car's all packed Maria; we're giving the Abbey a lot of clothes. Are you almost ready?"

"Barbara's dry and fed; she should be good for an hour or so. I hope she will wake up while we visit everyone."

The usual car followed them there. Katia held the baby while Maria rang the bell at the gate. "Maria, Maria; are you alone?"

"No Sister Sophia, I have several people with me." Katia arrived to stand beside her.

"The baby, the baby; come in."

Other sisters walking by the gate had heard the word baby and came to see. One spoke, "let me find Reverend Mother."

"Let me introduce you to my brother Karl and his new wife Katia; and this is Barbara."

Reverend Mother had hurried from her office. "Maria, what a surprise; let's visit in the family room."

Maria repeated the introductions as others arrived. "Reverend Mother, would you like to hold her?"

"Oh yes, let me sit first."

"She's heavy Maria. How much does she weigh?"

"Over nine pounds now, she's a good eater."

"She's so beautiful Maria. She looks a lot like you."

"Everyone tells me that but I can see my husband's features too. Katia and Karl recently cleaned out their wardrobes. We brought all their old clothes for you to use for the poor."

"Thank you for thinking of us. Maria knows we can always use clothes."

"Let me go get them. Where would you like me to put them?"

"Sister Catherine, go with Karl and put them in the spare room at the guest house."

"We can't stay much longer. Barbara will demand to be fed soon."

"Demand Maria?"

"Oh yes, a very loud cry."

"How are all the other children?"

"Growing up; they're wonderful young people. Poor Gretl can't wait for Barbara to be big; she wants to play with her. For now she tends to her doll Mary Elizabeth."

"That's a lovely name."

"Gretl named her."

All the sisters stood at the gate and watched them leave. Reverend Mother commented. "Pray sisters for that family's safety; I fear they may be one of Hitler's targets."

Maria barely got home before Barbara made her needs known.

While her brothers and sisters finished up their final assignments before their exams, Liesl stayed at the university. She could practice the piano there or use one of the vocal booths for singing.

She and John frequently had lunch together. "John did you hear about my brother Friedrich?"

"No Liesl, what's happening?"

"He's going to Vienna this summer. Professor Steele arranged for him to work in a new research center. The whole family is going with him on the train. My grandmother lives in the same town. I'm sure my mother would have been very hesitant to let him go if it wasn't for Gromi."

"Gromi Liesl?"

"Friedrich named her; all of her grandchildren use it."

"Sounds exciting, why is he so interested in research?"

"I never told you what happened to my mama. She died from scarlet fever. Friedrich wants to discover a way to cure it."

"I'm sorry Liesl. I'm sure that was a very sad time for the whole family. An experience like that can really drive an individual to very lofty goals."

"It was John but when mother came into our lives we felt like singing and being happy again. I need to go; Uncle Max is picking me up today. Father is talking with Professor Steele. Five-thirty tomorrow John?"

"Yes, I've being given a driver and car for the event."

Everyone was sitting on the front stairs. Liesl surprised them; she went down the back stairs. Karl sounded a wolf-whistle as she walked towards them.

"Liesl, my oh my, turn around."

"You like the way Maria's dress fits her Karl."

"It's not the fit; the color and the design are so different, so American."

"Thank you Uncle Karl, I thought it looked American also."

John was right on time. Georg opened the front door. "Hello John, she's ready. She's been pacing for an hour upstairs."

"You look exceptionally lovely Liesl. Take my arm please our car is waiting."

The family stood and watched them drive away. "Who's driving Georg?"

"Agent Sidney, Max."

"Your Sidney Georg?"

"That's right."

"Do you think Liesl remembers him?"

"It doesn't matter. She knows about our protection and John is used to it. He's lived with it all his life."

Sidney drove them to the restaurant. He had been given his instructions. He knew exactly where he was going. It was the same one where Georg had taken Maria in the early days of their relationship.

Liesl commented as Sydney parked the car. "This is beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen such a quaint little restaurant."

"John, the maître'd has your reservation; it's the room with the best view of the vineyards. I'll sit on the porch and wait for you."

"Thank you Agent Sidney."

In a moment, the waiter came to their table. "Anything to drink for either of you?"

"We're not old enough to drink sir."

"We have drinks without alcohol; would you like a fruit drink?"

Liesl nodded. "Yes one for each of us."

"Here's the menu, take your time."

They both played it safe and ordered the house special, Wiener Schnitzel; with a salad.

They sipped their drinks of strawberry and grape juice with a touch of lemon as they talked. "Your dress is really stunning Liesl."

"It's my mother's. She bought it when my parents were dating. She told us it was the most beautiful dress she had ever owned. You see, she was an orphan; her guardian was very unkind. He never spent any money on her."

"How did she learn to be so kind and loving?"

"The only answer John, it's God's plan. My parents firmly believe it."

"Are you finished Liesl?"

"Yes, ready to go dancing."

"Let's go."

"We're here John. What time is curfew?"

"Midnight."

"I'll be right here at eleven-forty-five."

The couple went into the dance hall. James came out of the shadows. "How did you arrange it Sidney?"

"I know his father; John was quite young at the time. I touched base with him. He thought my idea was perfect. Does Georg know?"

"Yes."

"Keep up the good work."

Georg resisted the urge to stand outside and tap his foot while looking at his watch. He and Maria both sat in his study. Barbara was upstairs sound to sleep. At five minutes to twelve, he took his place in the foyer. The window allowed him to see the car's lights as it entered the circle.

He moved to be in front of the door. He could hear them talking. "I had a wonderful time John."

"And you were the most beautiful girl there. Will you be at school any next week?"

"Yes, I'll find you for lunch."

"'till then, goodnight Liesl."

"Goodnight John."

Georg heard Liesl lean against the door. He heard the car pull away. He hurried down the three steps. Maria was waiting in the hall.

Liesl opened the door and shut it quietly. She was in seventh heaven; she twirled around and around her hands across her chest. She ran down the steps; paused. She sensed she wasn't alone. Then she saw her parents; they were smiling.

"So you had a good time?"

"Yes, mother; an indescribable good time; thank you for letting me go. I didn't worry because Agent Sidney was driving us. See you in the morning."

They watched her quietly dance to her room. "Was that really Sidney Georg?"

"It was Maria, Sidney knows John's father. I loved his disguise; dark glasses and that golf cap."

"It's a funny happening for these terrible times. I suppose they are provided to help us with the obstacles yet to come. We better go check on our little one."

Barbara slept while the couple enjoyed some married moments.

The end of the year program for Marta and Gretl occurred a week later. School had finished on Friday but the program would be held Saturday morning at eleven in the school's auditorium.

Everyone ate breakfast that Saturday in everyday clothes. All of them went back to their rooms to dress for the program. Maria was trying to time Barbara's feedings so she wouldn't need a feeding during the program.

She had dressed quickly. "Georg, I'm going to check on Marta and Gretl."

"I thought Brigitta and Louisa got them ready for you."

"They do sweetheart. I want to be sure they look perfect. They are going to be front and center at the program. I'll be back to dress Barbara."

"I'll stay with her until you come back. Maybe she will wake up and we can have a talk." Maria chuckled as she left their room. She knew her husband didn't get many moments alone with his daughter.

"Are the girls ready Brigitta?"

"I think so."

Both of the girls were wearing a hand-me-down. "Mother, our dresses fit both of us so well. Thanks for fixing them for us."

"You're welcome Marta, I'm glad you don't mind wearing them."

"Mine makes me look like a big girl."

"It does Gretl."

"Do you both want to help me dress Barbara?"

"Can we?"

"Sure, come on."

"I'll wait downstairs Mother."

After a kiss on the cheek for Brigitta, they left the bedroom. "Georg, I have helpers."

He was holding Barbara on his lap so he could look at her. "Barbara and I have been talking."

"She can't talk Father."

"She listens to me and smiles; that's her way of talking."

"You're funny Father."

"And you both look lovely. I'll leave you ladies with her."

"Pink or yellow today?"

"Yellow, it matches my dress," Gretl told her.

"Let me change her diaper first and then I'll lay her on the bed."

"Your sisters are going to help me dress you."

First Maria took the slip and put it over her head. "Okay girls, first the dress goes over her head." The opening was in the front.

"Those buttons are so tiny."

"They are Marta; perfect for a babies dress." Maria smoothed the back of the dress and laid her back down.

"Okay girls, we need to put her arms in the sleeves. You first Marta."

Marta found her little hand and carefully put it through the sleeve. "Very good, now the other Gretl."

"Excellent." Maria buttoned the buttons. "Now for her leg coverings, Marta, help me with her left foot. Good, now Gretl her right foot." Maria wiggled them up her legs and up to her waist. "I'll put on her shoes and she'll be all ready."

"They're so tiny Mother. She's happy, look at her smiling."

"I think she likes being all dressed up. You go on downstairs. I'm going to feed her so she won't be hungry until after your program. She doesn't take her long to eat."

Everyone attended; the entire villa and all the von Trapp's family best friends. Not every child had a part; still the program took a better part of an hour.

"Maria, I still can't believe my shy little Marta is giving a speech."

"She's going to do fine. I heard her practicing."

First were the musical selections.

"My song is _Amazing Grace_. I know the words are lovely. My mother sang it to me. I like the music. It is beautiful. I will play it on my recorder."

Gretl played what would be two verses without a mistake. She wasn't surprised by the loud applause. She took her bow and sat down.

Their teachers had a few words for the parents; especially those happy words; "everyone was promoted."

Marta was last. She stood and faced the audience. She even smiled at her parents; who both noticed she didn't seem to be the least bit nervous.

"It's time to say good-bye.  
>Our year has come to an end.<br>We had good days and bad days  
>and some sad ones.<p>

We made memories and  
>many new friends.<br>We have earned our marks.  
>And enjoyed our awards.<p>

We move along the line.  
>We will soon be nine.<br>And the school will be quiet again."

Her father leaped from his chair. Everyone stood. The applause was deafening. Marta smiled and took a bow.

"With that, you are dismissed."

The auditorium was full of conversation. Their classmates, the girls' siblings and their parents were amazed. "Marta. Marta, you did so well." And like the day of their private festival at the villa, Georg picked her up for a big bear hug.

Gretl was in Max's arms. "You played so beautifully. You make Uncle Max very happy"

"Shall we trade Max?'

"Most certainly, both girls deserve our hugs."

Leah had found Maria. "I can't believe your little one slept through that applause."

"She even sleeps through our singing. Thank you for coming."

"These are always fun. I remember my children's programs. I believe Barbara's on Jonah's appointment book for next week."

"Yes, on Tuesday. I better go. She'll need feeding soon."

The family had thought about going out for lunch. Instead, Katia offered to fix the girls favorite foods. It was a good thing. Barbara had a full diaper and needed a quick bath.

Georg went with Maria this time for Barbara's checkup. "You're daughters did very well on Saturday Georg. I know you must be proud."

"Surprised and proud Leah."

Barbara was weighed. "What are you feeding her Maria? She's growing like a weed."

"Only my milk Jonah, she's a very good eater."

"She'll probably be ready for some solid food soon. I'm sure Isabel knows how to make baby food; pureed fruit mixed in finely ground grains.

"Let me warn you Maria; she'll spit out more than she swallows at first. If you use more fruit than grain she'll eat it better. They seem to enjoy the sweetness of the fruit."

"Thanks for the tips Leah. We'll see you next month."

Georg took Maria and Barbara back to the villa. He went to see Professor Steele.

"Maria, Karl took off with the children; no telling where he took them."

"Somewhere good I'm sure; I'm glad he is around. Max is very busy these days. Dr. Greenburg told me Barbara can begin to eat baby food. Do you know how to make it?"

"No Maria, but I'm sure Isabel does; she can teach me."

"I heard my name."

"You did Isabel; Barbara can start on baby food; ground grains and pureed fruit."

"It's easy to make Katia. You puree the fruit the same as you would for making jam; except no added sugar. We can buy finely ground rice and oatmeal and cook it with some dilute boiled milk. She'll love it."

Maria and Isabel decided to wait until they came back from their trip to Vienna to start feeding Barbara the cereal.

The trip was all arranged. Friedrich's trip would be funded by the Institute. Georg would need to pay for the family's train tickets. They weren't expensive and the family had a free place to stay. He notified Bobby of their travel plans.

It was the first Monday of June. The family stood at the train station. Stefan had driven the truck with all their bags loaded in the back. Professor Steele arrived at the same time.

Georg noticed a familiar face hanging out the train's door as it slowed to a stop. It was Andrew the train's conductor. He had noticed the large group of people waiting for the train. He recognized the family and jumped off the last step.

"Is everyone traveling Georg?"

"All but Stefan and Phillip; they're staying to watch over the villa and tend to the chickens and cows."

Georg also knew the sentinels would remain. James had told them to be on the look out for German scouts. And Max didn't go either; he was working for the summer music festival. He had given Friedrich his good wishes.

Their bags were loaded. The children hurried aboard. They were excited. Maria and the baby were next to last; Georg followed her. They heard the train's whistle. It slowly pulled away from the station.

"I noticed Professor Steele is traveling with you."

He told Andrew all about Friedrich's opportunity. "I always felt your son was advanced for his years."

They had only been traveling a short time when Barbara demanded to be fed. Luckily there was a private compartment available on this car. After her needs were filled, Maria joined the rest of the family. They sang most of the way; they had the car all to themselves.

The train pulled into the Vienna station nearest the Whitehead villa. Georg jumped off first.

"Bobby, so good to see you."

"Did you have a good trip?"

"Of course, Andrew was the conductor."

They still had a short drive to the Whitehead villa. Bobby knew they would need extra room for everyone and all their luggage. He had hired another car and driver.

He wasn't a stranger to Georg. He tipped his hat to the man; he knew he was their protection. He was one of Georg's naval officers, Hugo Swentz.

Alice was waiting outside for them to arrive. "Hello everyone, now where is that baby."

"Right here Alice, she's a little fussy right now. I think she's tired of being held. She likes to kick her legs and wiggle around."

"Come inside."

"Let me change her. Yes Barbara you can wiggle for a few minutes. I see that makes you happy." Alice was peering over Maria's shoulder.

"She smiles Maria."

"Has been, Georg was so tickled the first time she smiled at him."

"Now Barbara, sit nice with your Gromi. She's heavy Alice."

"You're not that heavy Barbara. She has some Georg in her face but she has your eyes and nose Maria."

"I see you have my little one Alice."

"She's beautiful Georg."

"She gives Maria about five hours of sleep at night now."

"Now I only need one nap in the daytime, usually after lunch. The children liked to see her when they got home from school."

Barbara continued to sit with her grandmother. "Well Friedrich, are you excited?"

"Oh yes Gromi, it's a real privilege. Did you know Uncle Karl designed the research building?"

"No Friedrich, what an interesting coincidence."

The children knew the house well; they carried their bags to their usual rooms. Friedrich carried Isabel's bag upstairs for her.

"Georg, you and Maria can have the back suite. The crib is still there; I never put it away. And Katia, you and Karl can have the large room in the front."

"Thank you Alice, is Rosemary hiding out in the kitchen?"

"I wasn't hiding. I needed to get the biscuits in the oven. How's married life?"

"Wonderful Katia," in a lowered soft quiet voice, "we're still on our honeymoon, for the rest of our life."

"Enough whispering you two; how about a hug Rosemary?"

"Thank you Karl, it's nice to see you both so content. May I borrow your wife?"

"Of course."

"Come on Katia we need to catch up on life." The two ladies talked while they finished preparing dinner.

The trip, as enjoyable as it was, had tired everyone. First it was the children who said their goodnights; Karl and Katia were next. The others stayed and talked for a short while. Barbara made her demands known. "It's her bedtime Alice."

Professor Steele had stayed with friends who lived near by. He met the family the next morning.

"I've arranged for everyone to have a tour."

"Are we going to be around bad little critters?"

"No Maria, you can bring Barbara."

"Thank you Professor, I had to be sure."

The research building was built like a fortress; very few doors and very small windows in only a few of the rooms. The ventilation system was the best at that time.

"When Friedrich works in here he will wear special clothes. He will always change before he comes home. He'll be working mostly with the mold that produces the promising substance that kills bacteria."

"Sounds exciting sir, I can't wait to get started."

Later Katia asked Karl, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It was Friedrich's moment to shine. I was pleased to be able to see it completed and in use."

"You're so thoughtful, Karl"

The family had a wonderful visit; it was over way to soon. They had done a lot of sharing. Liesl had told Alice all about John.

"What an impressive young man. You know Liesl; you remind me a lot of your mother when she first met your father. You really like him."

"I do Gromi; he may be the one."

"I think your mother and father surmise the same."

Liesl was barely audible. "Yes, I know." She and her Gromi shared a hug.

Georg had a serious talk with Alice and Bobby. She had endured the Great War; she knew war was terrible. Everyone had always thought that war would be the last. They never realized how the aspiration of one man, Hitler, would be responsible for a far greater one.

Alice told Georg. "I have no desire to be threatened by German soldiers. Bobby and I have talked about moving back to England. Our home there is in the country, not near anything the Germans might select to bomb. I believe we would be safe."

Bobby continued the conversation. "There's already a group of people who are warning the Jewish people. It's very hard to convince them of the danger to come. But I'm told they will continue to try. Maybe at the last minute, when Hitler's Stormtroopers have already come across the border, they will begin to leave. I just hope it won't be too late. I suppose you're devising a plan for all those in Salzburg."

"Yes I am Bobby. When I get back it will become my passion."

After everyone had showered Friedrich with kisses and hugs, Andrew came up to Maria and Georg. "It's almost time; the train needs to stay on schedule."

Maria had a difficult time holding back her tears when she said goodbye to Friedrich. "Mother, don't cry. I'll be fine."

"I know you will Son, but it still isn't easy saying goodbye."

"Remember, we can write letters. A special courier will pick up and deliver them."

Georg gave his son a hug. His arm went around Maria and guided her onto the train. The family was already aboard.

Liesl held Barbara while Maria stood at the window of the last car and watched until the train rounded the bend. She felt two strong hands cup her arms. She leaned into her husband. His arms went around her completely. "I'm going to miss him too Maria. I believe with all my heart and soul, this is all God's plan."

They walked back to the family in silence. "Let's sing _Amazing Grace_ children." The words spoke to the family; it calmed everyone.

Stefan and Phillip were waiting for them at the train station. Stefan had parked his truck there and walked back for the second car.

"Why the long faces children?"

"We miss our brother."

"Maybe this will cheer you up. Uncle Max is home. He bought everyone something. And Liesl, you had a visitor yesterday afternoon."

"Was it John?'

"He thought you were returning yesterday."

"Uncle Karl, walk with us please. We can get home faster."

Max heard them before he saw them. "Welcome home. I missed you; the villa was too quiet."

"You're teasing us."

"Maybe a little, how are you doing Maria?"

"I'm okay Max, thanks for asking."

The children found long slender boxes on a table in the living room. "What are these?"

"Look at them closely."

"Our names are on them. Our recorders Uncle Max?"

"Goody, now everyone can play their own."

That's right Gretl."

"Max, how many did you buy?"

"More than enough and they didn't cost me a penny."

"How did you manage that Max?"

"It's called barter Georg. Wolfgang owed me for getting his music group in the festival last year."

"Is that the man's name at the music store?"

"It is Maria. His mother thought it would help him become a great composer but all it did was encourage him to own a music store."

"Liesl, you have a visitor."

"I do Uncle Karl."

"Yes you do Liesl."

"How nice to see you John, this is a surprise."

"I'm good at surprises and secrets. I had to be with all my parents' activities."

"Can you stay for dinner?"

"Can he mother?"

"It's alright with me."

"Thanks Mrs. Maria, I'll tell my driver to be back around eight."

"What do I hear?"

"Uncle Max bought us all recorders; sounds like everyone needs some practice."

Liesl and John walked together to the living room. Maria and Georg shared a nod and a smile.


	31. Time is Fading

Time is fading

The very next day Georg went to see Jonah Greenburg; he had made an appointment. He told Leah it was a friendly visit. Leah knew differently. She said nothing.

"Come in Georg; let's go to my office in the house."

"Jonah, you're a wise man. I'm sure you know all about Hitler's ideas."

"You're right Georg, I do. Leah and I are very worried."

"Then what I'm going to tell you shouldn't come as a surprise. You and your family and all the Jewish people here in Salzburg need to leave. Hitler's men will spare no one.

"It's not dangerous right now; only sad and inconvenient. If people wait until the Stormtroopers arrive, they may not make it to safety."

"Is there a plan?"

"There will be one soon, but first you must talk to your Rabbi. Next to you he's the first person they will go after. He needs to talk to the members of his synagogue. He must convince them; they are more likely to listen to one of their own.

"Both of you will not be the first to leave; that might alert Austrian sympathizers living here. Neither will you be the very last."

"What about you and your family?"

"Our time will come; I have an old navy buddy with me everywhere I go."

"May I share this with Leah?"

"Of course, I expected that you would. Your marriage is a lot like mine and Maria's."

"I'll talk to Rabbi Jacob on Sunday. I'll be in touch."

"Let me leave out the back door."

Jonah found Leah in the front room looking out the window. "It isn't good Leah."

"I didn't think he brought good news."

"We need to leave Austria before the Germans invade us. Georg wants me to talk to Rabbi Jacob; our people may listen to him."

"After what I heard in town the other day, I'm not surprised. I tried not to believe it."

"I know Leah, but it's reality. Our lives are more important than where we live."

"Well said Jonah. We need to keep that fact always on our minds."

Jonah did speak with Rabbi Jacob on Sunday. He understood. He was very surprised it was a Christian who had come to Jonah.

"Jacob you need to remember. For many years before the Great War, the Empire was home to many different peoples; of many languages and religious beliefs. We all got along. Georg was a captain in the naval forces; he had a diverse crew. They had each other's back. It's his nature."

"I'll do what I can; it's going to be a hard sell."

"I know. Let me know if I need to talk to some of our members."

While Rabbi Jacob began the difficult task of convincing his people to leave their homeland, Georg met with those who were planning the escape routes.

Maria stood outside the kitchen door and watched her husband get in Sidney's car. She brought her hands to the prayer position. "Be with us dear Lord, like you were with Moses when he led his people from Egypt; and again when Joseph took Mary and the infant Jesus to Egypt to escape a ruthless leader. Your people need to escape once again; evil has entered another man's mind."

She went inside and found Barbara. She held her close for many minutes after she had nursed. Her close presence helped calm Maria.

Sidney and Georg didn't have far to go. They were meeting in an abandoned building not far from the villa. James and other members of the secret intelligence group were already there.

"James, I've been thinking long and hard about our plans for escape. I believe we need two options. One would take them to South Tyrol. You may remember, that was the part of Austria we had to give to Italy after the Great War. Many may have friends or relatives living there who may want to leave as well; besides not all have cars and they could take the train. They could use the station behind my villa."

"You're right Georg, that route may be an option for some. What's your other idea?"

"The other may sound dangerous but I think it is a possibility. They could travel along the trail between the foothills and the mountain range. The Germans would likely not even think about it; it's right under their nose.

"It's big enough for a car; although it would be a rough travel. Some may simply hike up there. I've traveled it. There are a few abandoned buildings that could serve as resting points. Once they come to Mittersill we could provide transportation for them into Switzerland; beer or food trucks are the most logical."

"Excellent Georg, from there the American, Dulles, could plan the rest of their escape."

"He's the American I met?"

"Yes, Allan Dulles; he refers to himself simply as Dulles."

Men volunteered for specific duties; some drove to South Tyrol; others took the train there. They would obtain the train schedules. A couple of men volunteered to hike the path; checking out the abandoned buildings.

The meeting had lasted less than an hour. Sidney drove Georg home. He immediately found Maria. "Good meeting sweetheart."

Georg didn't share the details with her. And Maria didn't ask. She felt that the less she knew the less worried she would be.

Soon Liesl came home waiving something in her hand. "Father, Mother, look what I have?"

"What Liesl?"

"A letter from Friedrich, Marlene found me and told me to come to the office. Can we read it now?"

James had decided it was too dangerous for the currier to come to the villa. He had him deliver the letter to the university.

Of course we can. Georg began to read.

_Mother, I hope you are not still sad. _

_I am learning so much. The discovery of this promising substance was an accident._

_Mother, do you remember all that creepy bacteria I looked at?_

"I do, please go on Georg."

_All those bacteria have names. Many are called Streptococcus. A scientist, Alexander Fleming, left a dish of those little critters sitting on his counter. The window was open. The next day he found many of the bacteria were dead around some fussy stuff that had grown there. _

_Fleming knew it was something in the fussy stuff that made them die. I'm helping him discover what it is. We're learning more each day._

_Katia, don't worry Rosemary is keeping me fed. She says hello._

"_I'm busy during the day, but I do miss everyone in the evening. I should be home in August. Please write to me._

_Love, Friedrich_

"Father, let me show everyone. We'll write to him today."

The family's letters would be picked up at Georg's office at the university. The station master was a trusted Austrian who would keep them in his safe until the next train from Vienna; which was Andrew's permanent assignment.

The station master in Vienna was a trusted comrade. He would keep them safe until Hugo Swentz would pick then up and bring them to the Whitehead villa.

Friedrich wrote frequently. His letters helped Maria cope. Still, she was grateful she had Barbara.

Barbara's initial tries with fruit and cereal were frustrating for Maria. "Isabel, it's all over her. I don't think she swallowed any of it."

"She will, Maria. It takes time."

Of course Isabel was right. In a week Barbara was eating all of it.

"I see she's eating for you."

"Yes finally Georg, how are things in town?"

"People are beginning to leave. Most of them have friends or family in South Tyrol. They were warned not to stay there very long. It's predicted that eventually Mussolini will officially side with Hitler."

"One day, will you take me and Barbara to see Hazel and her friends?"

"I can Maria. I know you want to wish them safe travel when their time comes."

"That's right Georg. I know it's going to be very sad."

"Maria, you never know. God may have a plan that He will reveal later."

"Yes, that may be very true, only time will tell us."

In a few days Sidney drove them into town. They surprised Hazel. "Maria, she's gotten so big."

"I know. She really likes to eat her cereal and fruit. Do you want to hold her? She'll go to you. She likes people."

"I see she does. Oh, look at that smile; for me Barbara? Thanks for stopping by; we'll be leaving town before the first snow. Several families will be traveling with us. There's an Austrian family who wants to take over the shop."

"I know we both have very ambivalent feelings right now Hazel. Let's not say goodbye. We'll see each other again when the time gets closer."

"Maria, I believe with all my heart that God will deliver us to a land rich in opportunity for all. And maybe someday, our people may even be able to return to Israel."

"Yes, I believe that too."

"Hazel, we need to go."

"Yes Georg and thank you for all you are doing for my people."

"I could do no less. We'll come back soon."

As usual they left through the back door and down the alley to their car; Sidney had waited there.

Barbara was awake. "Did you enjoy your visit Barbara?" She smiled. "Georg, I think she recognizes her name; another first for her baby book."

"Another milestone Maria, they begin to come more frequently now."

"I know Gretl's waiting for her to be able to sit by herself."

"In another month or so she'll probably soon be able to sit as long as someone sits behind her."

"I'll tell Gretl; I'm sure that piece of news will please her."

"We're home; and before Barbara got hungry."

"Thank you Sidney; why don't you have dinner with us. John will be here."

"Very well, my day is finished as long as Georg isn't going anywhere."

They found Karl in the kitchen with Katia. "Want some cookies Maria?"

"Sure Karl, give me twenty minutes or so to feed Barbara and put her down for a nap." She was almost exclusively napping upstairs.

"Did my children keep you busy this afternoon?"

"Of course Maria, you know I don't mind. They're a lot of fun."

After Barbara's nap, Georg had decided to get the crib out of the attic. "I need your help Karl."

"What do you need?"

"To help me put the crib together. First we need to get it down from the attic. Sidney's going to help us." Piece by piece the three men brought the crib to the master suite.

"Karl, here's the bag of screws and bolts. I hope they are all there. Remember they need to be tight. Barbara will be standing one day and soon thereafter jumping."

"Jumping Georg?"

"Oh yes Karl. Babies love to jump in their cribs. You should have seen Kurt. I thought he was going to vault right over the rail."

"Sounds like him." The three men shared a good laugh.

Karl took charge. Georg and Sidney held the pieces while Karl put the screws through the proper holes and aligned to receive the flat ring and bolt. The crib was soon put together. "Georg, I need to borrow a couple of tools from Phillip to tighten them."

"No hurry Karl, the mattress won't be delivered until next week."

"I'll have it ready Georg."

While they were upstairs, Liesl arrived home with John. Maria was sitting in the kitchen keeping Katia company.

"Where's Barbara, Mother?"

"Louisa took off with her."

"Mrs. Maria, is your husband home?"

"Yes, do you want to see him?"

"I need to ask both of you a question."

"He was putting Barbara's crib together. I'll go find."

"I'll go Mother."

"Be right back John,"

"Let's go in the living room to wait John."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes sir, my Mom and Dad would like to host you for dinner. Mom knows you can't be away from Barbara too long."

"That's true John. Why don't they come here?"

"Maybe, but only if they can cater the meal; I'll ask them. Do you have a day in mind?"

"Any day, I don't know of any plans to go anywhere."

"I'll ask them and tell Liesl."

"That's very nice of them. Maria and I are looking forward to meeting them."

Louisa stood patiently and waited for the conversation to end. "Why are you holding her at arms length?"

"She smells Mother."

"You know how to change her."

"Not this kind of diaper."

"Excuse me John, I'll take Barbara upstairs and make her presentable."

"Your sister thinks you smell. You need to tell her, you're just a baby. My, you are messy. It must be all that fruit you're eating. Are you smiling at me Barbara? Or is that a laugh?" Barbara continued to smile.

"There, now you're presentable. What do you hear? Your brother and sisters are playing their recorders."

The children played some simple songs they had learned, Mary had a little lamb, Are you sleeping? (Frère Jacques), and Twinkle, twinkle little star.

"Much better than the first time I heard you play."

"We've been practicing John. They even know my song, Amazing Grace."

"I'd like to hear it."

"Very nice, even your sister enjoyed it."

"Yes, very good children."

"Hi Uncle Max, do you really think so?"

"Ready for a performance; it's not singing Georg."

Georg rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Karl and I enjoyed it too. Is anyone hungry?"

"We all are."

"Alright, get in your places. Karl and I will bring it out."

Two extra chairs had been placed around the table; one for John and the other for Sidney. By now Liesl knew that Agent Sidney and her father's friend Sidney were the same person. She and John had laughed hysterically when they were told.

"Mrs. Katia, you prepare some of the finest Austrian food."

"One of the reason's I married her, John. Besides the fact that, she's beautiful and the love of my life."

"Now Karl, stop it."

"It's all true Katia."

"Dessert tonight is ice cream with chocolate or strawberry sauce."

Karl and Katia served seven with chocolate and six with strawberry sauce. "Did everyone get what they ordered?"

"Perfect Katia."

"Father, John and I are going to sit on the veranda and eat our ice cream." They disappeared quickly from the dining room.

"Mother, does John like Liesl?"

"I believe he does. Is that alright Gretl?"

"I like him too. Maybe one day I'll have a boyfriend as nice as he is."

"I'm sure you will Gretl."

"Why are all of you smirking? Brigitta, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing bad Father, May we be excused?"

"Just don't eavesdrop on Liesl and John." The children left the dining groom giggling.

"Maria, do you know what she was thinking?"

"I think we both know; John is probably going to be our first son-in-law."

"Yes, you're right. It's just all the things that are going on all around us that worry me; and we have no control."

"Life has always gone on Georg; even in bad times; couples have married and had children."

"Once again my wise wife comes to my rescue."

"That's up for debate. Barbara's probably ready to be fed. Let's go check on her, darling."

The young couple finished their ice cream. "Liesl, this was excellent ice cream."

"Katia got the recipe from my grandmother's cook, Rosemary – they're best friends."

"It's almost dark Liesl. I'm sure my driver will be here soon. I'm really looking forward to our parents meeting."

"So am I."

"John."

"Yes Mr. Karl."

"Your ride is here."

"Coming," they brought their dishes to the kitchen. "Thank you Mrs. Katia; that was wonderful ice cream."

"You're welcome Mr. John."

"You make me sound old. Where are your parents Liesl?"

"They both went upstairs. Barbara needed to be fed. Father goes up sometimes and sits with them. I'll tell them you said goodnight."

"Yes, please do."

Liesl stood outside until his car was out of sight. I need to talk to mother. Why do I have this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach after John leaves?

It was a few days later. Arrangements had been made. John and his parents were coming tonight. They would be using the dining room. Everyone else would eat either in the kitchen with Karl and Katia or in the living room. Isabel would be there to look after the children.

The arrangement pleased Liesl. She had specifically asked her mother. "Please make sure Louisa and Brigitta don't embarrass me."

"They won't. You should think of it as a complement; they really want to learn from you. Like how it feels when you like a boy."

"I know mother, but it's very difficult to describe. Maybe we can talk sometime."

"Anytime Liesl."

Sidney waited outside the front door; shortly the car drove though the gate and stopped.

"Sidney, do you live here?"

"Almost Charles, I suppose that might not be a bad idea. I'll speak to Georg."

Sidney offered his hand, "Charmain, lovely as usual."

"You flatterer."

"Come on John, everyone is waiting in the living room."

"John, you do the introductions."

"Yes, Mom."

"There you are John."

"Mom, Dad, please meet Liesl."

"I feel we already know you young lady. John talks non-stop about the beautiful girl with the unusual name."

"Thank you Mr. Adams. I'm told my name comes from Elizabeth. Please meet my parents."

"John has spoken well of both of you. It's Georg; correct?"

"Yes."

"And you dear must be the lovely Maria. Please meet my wife Charmain."

"Thank you, I'm so glad we could meet. Your son has a wonderful presence; I can see where it comes from. Let me introduce our children."

Maria, let me see if I know who's who; John has spoken so fondly of them. Looking straight at Kurt, "You're easy young man; you're Kurt, the want-a be-engineer." He gave Charmain one of his famous smiles. And this girl is Louisa; the author. Yes, I know you publish under a pen name; believe me, your secret is safe with us. I sent a copy of your train book to friends back in the states.

"Now, there are three girls remaining. The older girl with the dark hair is Brigitta. You read a lot and write book reviews for Harvey's store. Their unsigned; John told me they are yours.

"You two holding hands are Marta and Gretl. Marta you want to be a fashion designer and Gretl you take care of your doll Mary Elizabeth until your new baby sister gets big enough for you to play her. How did I do?"

"Perfect Charmain," Liesl came up beside her mother.

"Say hello to Barbara."

"Oh my, what a beautiful baby, how old is she?"

"She's three months old."

"Charles, look at her smile."

"Be careful Maria, Charmy loves babies."

"Now Charles, stop telling on me."

Charles and Charmain met everyone; Karl, Katia, Max, of course Isabel and even Stefan and Phillip stopped by to say hello.

Sidney politely interrupted. "Charles, your food has arrived. Everything is in the dining room. Antonio brought the food personally."

Georg took the lead and everyone followed him to the dining room. "What do I smell?

"Italian food – lasagna, Maria."

"It reminds me of Casa Solo." Antonio smiled.

"Casa Solo, Maria?"

"It's a one couple inn where Georg and I spent the first two nights of our honeymoon. Karl and Katia stayed there too. Carlos gave her a book full of his recipes."

Antonio had waited to speak. "Carlos and Angelo are friends of mine. Carlos and I cook very much alike. We come from the same part of Italy."

"Charles and I were introduced to it back in the states. We lived in a small town in the southern part of New Jersey which had a large population of Italians. Charles could take the train into Philadelphia where he worked."

Antonio sat in front of everyone a plate with a nice size piece of lasagna, salad greens and a slice of Italian bread. It was quiet for a few minutes; everyone was eating.

"Perfecto, magnifico, Antonio."

"Thank you Georg."

"Mother we need to encourage Katia to make this. This is wonderful."

"If she needs any help; my store is a block from Hazel's dress shop."

Antonio removed their empty dinner plates. The conversation began again. "How's Friedrich doing in Vienna Georg?"

"Loving it, John; he tells us in his letters all about the creepy bacteria. My wife hardly wants to hold the letter."

"Georg, you're exaggerating."

"Maybe a little."

"I only want to protect Barbara."

"I'm sure it was surprising to learn the research institute was in the same town as his grandmother."

"It was Charmain; otherwise I would be terribly worried."

"I have what I believe is one of your favorite kind of dessert, Maria."

"I wonder how you know that Antonio. Liesl are you telling on me?"

"You do like anything chocolate."

"Knowing that, I brought with me tonight an Italian chocolate torte. Katia has been so kind to keep my special blend of coffee hot. Give me a minute and I will serve dessert and coffee."

Antonio watched Maria take her first bite. "This is exquisite; and a very unique coffee; a very nice end to a wonderful meal."

They finished just in time. Louisa appeared at the door. "I think Barbara's tired of us; she wants her mother."

Maria reached up to take Barbara. "Are you ready to go to bed?"

"I wanted another look at her anyway. You stay seated Maria. Georg and Liesl can show us out. I'll be in touch."

Liesl and John stood off to one side and talked. "Maybe we can have dinner at Antonio's one evening. Ask your father. I find you at lunch time. Good night Liesl."

"Good night John." It wasn't cold but Liesl wrapped her arms around herself. She had that funny feeling again.

"Anything wrong Liesl?"

"No Father. Could John and I go to Antonio's for dinner one evening?"

"Let me talk to Sidney. I'm sure it can be arranged. But you must be very careful and follow his instructions."

"We can do that. Thank you Father."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

He mumbled going up the stairs. "It's all good Georg; she's growing up. And you know John is a fine young man."

"She's exhausted Georg. She sucked down her milk and look at her. She's sound to sleep."

"After we go back down to say good night maybe we can spend some extra time together."

"It's a plan."

Morning came and they smiled. "You were wonderful last night"

"So were you my sea captain."

"Hummmn, I wish I could stay in bed. Karl, Kurt and I are going to see the first airplane land at the new airport."

"You better be careful; you know how close you are to the border."

"Sidney will drive us. And I know James will have his people everywhere. By the way, Sidney thinks it would be a good idea if he lives here at the villa. We have the room."

"Not a bad idea. I hear someone. She's making lots of baby sounds before she cries. I think she knows that will make me pick her up too."

The flight was due to arrive around nine in the morning. Sidney had planed their arrival so they wouldn't need to wait very long. He thought it was wise not to be there very long. They left the villa by eight AM.

Liesl found the door to her parent's room open. She waited for her mother to finish singing. "May I come in? "

"Of course Liesl, she's asleep. Let me put her in her crib."

"Does she sleep in her cradle at all?"

"Not really, she's too long; she has very little room to move around. I only use the one downstairs for when she's already asleep and only for a short time. Did you enjoy dinner last night?"

"Very much, the food was excellent. Mother it happened again last night. It started before John left. My stomach felt like there were wings tickling me inside and yet I felt all warm and fussy inside. What does it all mean?"

"For me it was my heart; some times I thought it would beat right out of my chest. Your father recognized what was happening to me. He told me it was nothing bad and those kind of feelings serve as a reminder that you like that individual very much. Your heart might ache when he's not around. Have you ever felt those feelings before?"

"Not really, not even with you know who."

"I want you to know. Your father and I think John is a fine young man. I know he likes you. I've caught him watching you and you heard his father. He talks about you all the time."

"Thank you mother, I feel so much better. Either Uncle Karl or Uncle Max is going to drive me to the university. I'll sing or practice the piano until lunch. Father told me we could go to Antonio's for dinner one evening. I'm going to tell John."

Maria stood and watched her leave. She couldn't help but wonder. Where are we going to be in six or eight months?


	32. A Pause

A pause

Kurt vaulted into the kitchen. "Whoa, slow down Kurt."

"Aunt Katia, where's my mother?"

"Probably upstairs putting Barbara down for a nap."

"Georg, why's he so excited?"

"The plane's landing was spectacular Katia."

"It was sweetheart. The pilot made a smooth as glass landing. Kurt hopes to ride in one of them one day."

"It sounds scary to me. I've seen pictures of airplanes. I don't understand how they can fly; they're so big."

"It's called aerodynamics Katia."

"Someday Karl you can tell me all about it. Lunch is almost ready."

"I'd love to. What are we having?" His arms went around his wife as he kissed her on the temple.

"I made a new kind of bread; I fixed sandwiches."

Kurt and his mother came down together. He was still talking in exclamations about the landing.

"Our son tells me he wants to ride in an airplane. I still don't understand how they fly."

"My thoughts exactly Maria; Karl told me it has something to do with aerodynamics."

"Ladies, I think in our lifetime airplanes will fly everywhere; even over the oceans. And will one day carry lots of passengers. Maybe even us one day."

"You must be kidding Georg."

"No, I'm serious Maria."

Brigitta was listening intently. "Father's right Mother. Herr Harvey even has a book about airplanes. He lent it to my school. I read some of it before school was out. It was very interesting."

"I want to read it. Does Herr Harvey have it now?"

"Yes Kurt, maybe he would let you borrow it."

"Can we ask him Father?"

"Next time I go to town I'll check with him."

"That would be great."

"And I want to look at the pictures. My next book could be about airplanes."

"Well, with two children wanting the same book, I suppose I should go soon."

"Yes, Father, soon," Louisa and Kurt begged.

"Marta and Gretl, do you need anything from town?"

"As a matter of fact yes," Marta's grown up words surprised Georg, he gave her his undivided attention. "Frau Hazel always saves fabric scraps for me. I need them to design a new dress."

"And Herr Wolfgang told Uncle Max that he has an extra copy of new music for my recorder."

"Someone make me a list please. Maria, does Barbara need anything?"

"Since you're going to town," this time Georg laughed. He and Maria exchanged smiles. "I need some pink ribbon; I need to make her some bows for her hair. Can you believe some people think she's a boy?"

"We mustn't have that, add it to the list. Anybody else?" Smiles and smirks abounded; Kurt broke the spell.

"Any more bread Aunt Katia; it was delicious."

"Yes, but no more filling."

"That's alright, I only want the bread."

"Be my guest, you know where I keep it."

Liesl and John, along with Max found Kurt finishing off the loaf of bread. "Is that all they fed you for lunch Kurt?"

"No Uncle Max, Aunt Katia baked this new bread. It's really good. Try a piece?"

"That is different."

"Where are Father and Mother?"

"I left them in the dining room making a list."

"I see you are still here. Kurt said you were making some kind of list; sounds interesting."

"He's correct Liesl; a book on airplanes at Harvey's bookstore; fabric for Marta from Hazel; music from Wolfgang for Gretl and pink ribbon for Barbara's hair so no one will call her a boy."

"Did they really Mother?"

"Yes, some of the parents at the school program."

"Father, why was there so much traffic in town; cars with yellow flags and lots of people with cameras and people talking to them and someone writing down everything they said. They went into the Bristol Hotel."

"Must have been all the government officials having lunch after the airplane landed at the airport. Newspaper people were writing their stories Liesl."

"John and I saw it fly over the city. I thought I was seeing things; it was very low."

"Father took me to see it Liesl; it was spectacular."

"Kurt is right, Liesl. It was a smooth as glass landing."

"My dad tells me a company in America is already building a plane that can carry fourteen people."

"Now I really can't wait to read Herr Harvey's book."

Sidney had heard everything. He had questions. He snuck out back and summoned Josef.

"I was wondering when you would find me. Some of those reporters were from the Berlin newspaper, the Berliner. Hitler will soon learn the airport is operational. We're sure soldiers at Hitler's retreat were able to see it come in for the landing, with and without binoculars.

We also know that Rolf and those boys Maria and Karl saw have returned to Berlin; at least for now. Herr Zeller is a member of Hitler's cabinet; minister of propaganda."

"I told Georg, I should live here at the villa; as an extra layer of protection."

"A good idea Sidney; continue your good work."

Georg found Sidney. "I suppose you heard about my list."

"I did; something for everyone. When we go, I'll pick up my belongings from my apartment. I don't have much else besides clothes."

"That will work out well. Let's go see which room would be the easiest to get ready for you. It won't be Karl's old room; he still has a lot of stuff in there. That leaves Franz's old room. Do you mind using it?"

"Not at all; Josef told me he has been seen in Austria recently; he moves from town to town frequently. No one knows why. Shall we go in the morning after the shops open?"

"Perfect, we'll go a little early and stop at your place first."

"Katia, you will have one more mouth to feed starting today."

"Who's?"

"Mine."

"I was wondering when you would move in; you're here so often."

"We won't be gone long sweetheart. You'll have your pink ribbon to make identifying bows for our Barbara."

"Goody, she'll love them."

"You really love that word."

"I told you, it's a fun word. Everyone will be waiting for their requests."

Sidney's apartment was on the second floor over Antonio's restaurant. "This is convenient Sidney; you can wait up here while Liesl and John have dinner here one night. You have a view of the front and also the alley in the back."

"Yes, it is strategic for maintaining surveillance. I'll always be able to use it."

They were able to fit all of Sidney's possessions in the trunk and back seat. They started at the dress shop. A familiar face was posted at the back door. Sidney stayed outside, Georg went on in.

"Hello Betty, the back room looks a little bare."

"Yes Georg, we're trying to prepare. Did you come for Marta's material?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Only a guess, we have a lot for her. Let me bundle it for you."

"Is Hazel here today?"

"No, she's at home today. Do you need anything else?"

"Would you happen to have some pink ribbon?"

"For Barbara?"

"Yes, Maria wants to make her some bows; some people think she's a boy."

"They must be blind. She's too pretty to be a boy."

"Maybe I could bring Maria to town one day and you ladies could all have lunch together."

"That would very nice Georg; tell her I said hello."

Georg found Sidney right outside the door. "Is the bookstore next Georg?"

"It is and then the music store."

"Harvey, you're on my list. Brigitta read your book on airplanes. I have two children who want to read it, Kurt and Louisa."

"Louisa Georg?"

"She wants to get ideas for a new children's book."

"Of course, here it is."

"My, it's quite large."

"Lot's of pictures. I bet everyone at your villa will enjoy it. When school begins again I will give it to the library."

"I'll be sure everyone treats it as a library book. Thank you, it's very generous of you."

"Books need to be read; it's my pleasure."

Harvey watched as Sidney joined Georg a few feet from the store. He could only wonder. How much time did they have before the Germans take over? Harvey wasn't Jewish. He had no desire to live under Hitler's rule.

"Georg, did all the children learn to play the recorders."

"Yes, Wolfgang, very well according to Max. Do you have some music for Gretl?"

"Not just for Gretl, for everyone. The manufacturer of the recorders sent me more than I can use. Your children will make good use of it and make Wolfgang proud. This will be my last festival. It won't be the same after the Germans arrive. Tell Max hello for me."

"I will and thank you."

"What are you thinking Georg?"

"That everything is going to change very rapidly." He and Sidney drove home in silence.

"Looks like we have a greeting party." Everyone was outside waiting for them. Kurt and Louisa ran off with the airplane book.

"Marta, I'll carry your package. Hazel gave you a lot of fabric. And you Gretl have a box full of music sheets for everyone."

"I'll help you Gretl. Uncle Max wants to see too."

"And this bag is your 'goody' bag darling; full of pink ribbon. Betty couldn't understand how anyone could mistake her for a boy. I suggested that all you ladies get together for lunch one day. There's enough protection."

"Yes, I'd like to."

Georg and Maria heard the first rumble of thunder. They stood looking out the kitchen door. Large raindrops splatted against the dry, ground. Each lazy drop made a wet spot appear, only to be soaked up by the dirt and replaced by another droplet and another and another until the sporadic drops came faster and formed large puddles.

"The rainy season is off to a loud start."

"Can't help but remember my first night here."

"And I remember you disobeyed all my rules," Georg said playfully as he tapped Maria on the nose.

"How else could I get under your skin?"

"And worm your way into my heart." They stood there, kissing and embraced in each other's arms."

"Okay you love birds; you better close the door before my kitchen floor gets all wet."

"You're jealous Katia. Go find Karl and join us."

"I'm here, sounds like a good idea." Karl smothered his wife in kisses.

"Ahem!"

"Yes Max. Is there something you want?"

"No, no, just wondering where all the adults were. I was really out numbered by young people."

"I suppose we do need to share ourselves with our children Georg."

In the living room they found everyone busy. Louisa already had an idea for her book and was drawing pictures. Kurt was reading intently.

"Father, this is really interesting. I might become an aerospace engineer."

Marta was busy sorting her fabric. "This is perfect for my new dress."

"You know Marta you have enough material, I could help you make a sun dress for Barbara."

"Goody, I'd like that." Georg glanced sideways at Maria as if to say, another person using goody.

Max and Gretl were looking at the music. "Look Gretl, you have so many songs; even some of your choir songs."

"I see Uncle Max. We could become a recorder choir."

"Excellent idea Gretl." Georg was listening but said nothing.

The month of July proved to be a challenge to engage in outdoor activities. They heard often from the children. "It's raining again."

"We need to be flexible children. I'm sure Katia could fix a basket of food for a picnic on the spur of a moment."

Katia was always accommodating. This particular morning was bright and sunny.

"Looks like outdoor weather today children. How about a boat ride across the lake for a picnic?"

"Yes, yes, can Barbara come with us?"

"Of course she can."

Barbara was now three and half months old. She enjoyed sitting upright on Maria's lap. She didn't really sit, she would lie back was against Maria as she held her securely. She was able to see her surrounding; she loved it.

Maria had helped Marta with her dress. She was still learning how to sew. And as she had promised they made Barbara a matching sun dress.

Katia and Karl drove to the picnic site with the food. John and Liesl had come along; the boat was full. They were becoming a steady pair; especially after they had dinner at Antonio's.

"You and Barbara look so cute Marta. I like your dress."

"Thank you John."

The time at the park was fun for everyone. "I think we should head for home. I see rain clouds coming and it's time for Barbara's nap."

"Can we do this again someday Father?"

"As long as the weather will co-operate, Gretl."

Louisa had noticed Liesl and John yesterday. They had always stood together only inches apart. She had seen each one look at the other when they didn't notice. Louisa wanted to talk to Liesl. It was early in the morning; Louisa decided to see if Liesl was awake.

She tiptoed to her room. Louisa hesitated before she knocked. She listened. She heard Liesl talking to herself, something about John. Louisa softly knocked.

Liesl, who had been daydreaming, immediately went to the door. "Who's there?"

"It's me Liesl." Liesl recognized her voice and opened the door.

"Is something wrong Louisa?"

"No, I only want to talk to you. We never seem to have anytime alone together."

"Sit on my bed and will talk like we did before mother and father married."

"Do you really, really like John?"

"Yes, I do."

"More than Rolf?"

"Louisa, we're both two years older. I know now it was a teenage infatuation. I have thought about the last time I met him at the gazebo. I was sure then that he was in love with me. We played a timid game of avoiding romantic advances. Then suddenly he kissed me and ran off into the rain. I squealed as I stood in the rain before climbing up to the governess's bedroom; hoping to sneak by mother.

"She was so wise. She knew I wasn't outside all alone. After we met Rolf and his friends at the plaza, it may me think. Think about our conversation that night in the thunderstorm. I caught him telling me about Colonel Schneider; he was visiting from Berlin and that I must not tell Father.

"I was so dumb; I knew nothing about Hitler then. We both do now. I'm positive it's true love with John. Mother and I talked about my sensations I feel when we were apart."

"Like what Liesl."

"It's very hard to describe. It's like fluttering in my stomach; and yet I feel warm all over. Mother told me it was her heart that beat faster when she started to fall in love with Father."

"Isn't John going back to America soon?"

"Someday Louisa, but I believe just like Mother believed, God has a plan. Everything will work out."

"I hope so. I better get dressed."

"Me too."

Planes were arriving regularly at the Salzburg airport. Kurt wasn't satisfied with only seeing one landing. He also wanted to see takeoffs.

"Father, do you think we could visit the airport again. Maybe take everyone?"

"I'm not sure Kurt; I'll ask Uncle Karl if he can find out."

Karl made all the arrangements for the family to visit the airport. He had become friends with the pilot who was the manager of the airport. He and Sidney traveled there one afternoon. The airport was quiet that day. Karl found his friend in a nearby pub. Erich spotted him the moment Karl and Sidney entered.

"Karl my friend, what brings you to Salzburg?"

"I live here Erich. You don't know. I'm married."

"The confirmed bachelor got married. Do I know the lucky woman?"

"No, it's a long story. Here's the short version. I have a sister Erich. She was from my father's second marriage. She married Georg von Trapp, Georg found me through his first wife's brother. He's also an engineer in Vienna. I met Katia at his villa and the rest you know. We were married in May.

"Georg and I brought his son Kurt to see the first landing. Now the family would like to see a landing and a take off. Can you arrange it?"

"Not a problem; now that all the excitement has died down only a few people visit. The next plane is due here from London on Thursday afternoon at noon."

"Erich, I'm Sidney a fellow naval officer of Georg's. I travel with the family as another pair of eyes."

"Nothing more needs to be said; I understand completely."

"Have you notice many Germans hanging around and watching?"

"Surprisingly, none; I'm sure they keep an eye on the sky from Hitler's retreat."

"Erich, there's a lot of people at the villa. If everyone comes there will be fifteen people."

"I see no problem Karl."

"Georg's son Kurt is really interested airplanes. Will he have an opportunity to look at the plane up close?"

"Most certainly, it will be here overnight. By the way the plane that is parked on the runway now will be taking off about thirty minutes before the plane from London arrives."

"That's perfect Erich; we'll get here a little after eleven. Kurt is going to so excited."

Karl was right. Thursday couldn't come fast enough for Kurt.

The weather was perfect that Thursday; not a cloud in the sky. And even the temperature was ideal for this time of year. It took both cars and Stefan driving his truck to get everyone there.

They arrived shortly after eleven. "Welcome to Salzburg Airport von Trapp Family. My name is Erich Welter. I run the airport. I'm also a pilot. He spoke to the children. "Your Uncle Karl did a great job designing the runway and the two buildings on the site. You should be very proud."

"Sir, what do you have hanging from your neck?"

"You might say they're powerful glasses. They're called binoculars, young lady."

"Do they help you see the plane in the sky before we can see it?"

"Exactly." Brigitta smiled.

"Before the plane can land; the one sitting on the runway needs to take off; which will happen in about five minutes."

"Oh goody, I wanted to see a take off." Maria saw Georg's quirky smile and the shake of his head. She smothered her laugh.

"It's going to get a little loud. You may want to cover your ears; especially the baby's."

They watched as the mechanic primed the engine by turning the propeller blade like he was winding a clock. First the blade was at the ten o'clock position and then moved to the one o'clock spot and let go. The blade returned to its initial position. Each time it was wound the spaces got further and further apart.

Suddenly it began to twirl on it own making a whining noise and emitted a loud puff-like sound and then whined even louder. The engine began to rattle and click. Finally a noise like the crack of a bull whip lit up the air waves. At first it sputtered and serious smoke filled the air. A low pitched roar had the engines achieving their power and the plane began to move down the runway.

When it reached top speed the noise was deafening; the plane left the ground. They saw its nose slowly rise and climb into the clear blue sky. They followed it as long as they could. Soon it disappeared to the naked eye. Only those using the binoculars saw it for several seconds longer.

The family stood in total awe. "I'll never understand how it gets off the ground. But I must say it was awesome."

"You took the words right out of mouth Katia."

Kurt stood there with his mouth open in awe. "I don't understand either mother; but I want to learn all about it."

They had no more than taken a deep breath when Erich announced. "I see a bird approaching at ten o'clock."

"Father, what is he saying?"

"He's telling us Marta the airplane is far away. If you look up and imagine you see a big clock, think where the ten is on the clock. And that's where you want to look. Follow my finger."

Marta, and everyone else, followed Georg's instruction. Marta squinted and blinked a couple of times. "I see it Father. It's coming closer."

"You're right young lady. The two men with flares will help the pilot line up his aircraft so he can set her down in the middle of the runway."

"Georg, is an airplane always a girl?

"Yes Maria, it's the same with ships. It's tradition."

No one spoke. They were watching the plane descend. It actually circled the field as it came closer and closer to the ground. They saw it touch down with only a couple of bounces. The engines were cut and the plane slowly came to a stop.

It was Gretl who broke the silence. "Father, how can something so big fly like a bird?"

"Allow me Georg," Erich began to explain. "We humans are an inquisitive bunch; daring too. Mankind has had a desire to fly like a bird for hundreds of years. They made silly attempts like making wings and attaching them to themselves and jumping off of cliffs. Some actually floated in the air for a few seconds; others fell to the rocks below.

Those good attempts made very smart men study birds; they watched and watched them and got ideas. Very brilliant men developed reasons for how birds flew. Those ideas led men to first build a structure which could stay in the air after being pushed off a cliff. They crashed, but the men learned a lot.

"Then they discovered that birds received power from their wings. That's when they add an engine to their glider and the airplane was born. The engine keeps the plane moving through the air. The wings keep it floating.

"Your Uncle Karl would probably use the big word, aerodynamics, to describe the engineering details. I hope what I told you made it easy."

"Yes sir, but now I want to know more."

"Kurt, would you like to see the plane close up and even sit in the cockpit?"

"Can I Father?"

Erich didn't give Georg a chance to answer. "Come on, everyone can have a closer look."

Karl and Katia stood back and let all the children have a good look. They watched everyone get a turn to sit in the cockpit. "Uncle Karl and Aunt Katia, you need to see too."

"Coming Kurt."

The family talked non stop about their visit to the airport. It was the highlight of the summer. Whenever the weather would cooperate, they took boat rides and bike rides. They would spend hours at the park.

When the rain kept them inside; they practiced their recorders. "My, you sound so good children."

"Do you really think so Uncle Max?"

"I only tell the truth. Maybe you could surprise Father Martin and play one of your favorites in church before choir practice begins. Is that possible Maria?"

"I'm sure Father Martin would approve. I'll check with him soon."

Father Martin replied to Maria's request. "I can't believe your children have another kind of musical talent. Of course they can perform; any Sunday."

Maria made sure the children could play their selections well. They arrived at the church with their recorders in hand. They would play after the homily.

"We have a surprise this morning." Father Martin told the congregation. "The von Trapp family has another talent other than singing. They've learned to play recorders. You're in for a real treat."

The children played, _Amazing Grace_ and _All Things Bright and Beautiful._ The congregation listened in awe. After the service they exclaimed words like awesome, magnificent and beautiful. The children answered with gracious thank yous. Max had listened intently. He put this performance in his memory bank.

The family had received and exchanged many letters from Friedrich. Maria wrote the most; not long ones. She had told him that she thought about him often and all about Barbara and how much she was growing.

His letters were full of updates on the miracle substance produced by what Friedrich now called Penicillin mold. His latest letter was in response to theirs about the trip to the airport and contained the best news of all.

_Everybody, your trip to the airport sounded wonderful. Kurt, I loved your description of starting the airplane's engine. I could see it in my mind. Everyone told me about the spectacular take off._

_And Father, mother told me about your belief they will one day they will cross the ocean with many passengers; and maybe even us, sounds so exciting._

"_I'll see everyone soon. Professor Steele and I will be home next week._

"Georg, that is the best news. Do you think we can have a big celebration?"

"I don't know darling. Sidney and I need to check it out with James. He may think it best not to draw attention to him. I'll find out in the morning. I need to check in at the university for the new semester."

After Georg had his department meeting, he and Sidney found James at the Abbey graveyard. "I heard Friedrich and the professor are retuning next week."

"True, Maria wants to celebrate."

"You can do anything you want at the villa but no big greeting party at the train station; just you and Maria. I will have some extra guards. Word has it that Austrian sympathizers have started to ride the train from Vienna; no one knows why."

"James, could they be interested in this Penicillin substance?"

"Very few people know about it, Dr. Fleming has refrained from publishing anything. He seems to be a little eccentric. He fears his work may be stolen."

"Is it safe there?"

"Yes Georg, very safe. The Austrian secret police have several guards stationed around it at all times. Friedrich and the professor always have a guard walk them to and from their residences."

"James, I'm not going to share much of this with Maria. I don't want to worry her needlessly. She'll get a chuckle out of your description of Fleming. It will remind her of the owner of the science store."

"They're twins Georg." As usual James departed in the opposite direction.

"Is Maria going to be disappointed?"

"I don't believe so Sidney, only sad; sad that we are living in these times when evil has planted itself in a man's mind."


	33. The Return

The Return

Maria paced around in the kitchen waiting for her husband to return. Georg wasn't surprised he found her there. His hand cupped her cheek as he kissed her softly.

"Sidney and I talked with James. He'd prefer we keep Friedrich's return quiet; only you and I should meet him. We can celebrate here at the villa. You'll get a chuckle from this; he told me Dr. Fleming is a lot like Professor Koch. You remember Maria he's the owner of the science shop. He described them as twins."

"That is funny, must be a trait of scientists."

Maria didn't let Georg's news deter her from planning a welcome home party for Friedrich; it only altered her plans. She wanted to get started right then.

"Georg, I need to go up in the attic."

"And what do you need in the attic my dear?"

"I remember seeing a large roll of paper up there. It would be perfect for making a welcome home sign."

"Let's go. What else do you have planned?"

"A big party complete with games, music and food."

"Good, the flashlight still works."

"You go first Georg, I'm right behind you."

Georg shined the light all around the dimly lit attic. "Do you remember where Maria?'

"All I remember is that is was standing on its end by a wall." Georg focused the light near the walls.

"I see it, over there Georg, by the coat rack."

"Goodness, it's heavy. Here Maria you take the light and find the stairs."

Georg sat it down after he came off the last stair. "Where do you want it?"

"In the school room, I'll use that one long table in there to cut it to size. The children's paints are there; they can help me paint the letters after I draw them."

"You're really anxious to see him."

"I'm not sure what to expect. He's been around scientists and squirmy bacteria. He's probably not the young boy we left with Alice. He'll probably look and act a lot like John; mature and self confident. And I'm sure he's grown an inch or two. It seems all children grow a lot during the summer. I noticed it with the children at the Abbey school."

"I'm sure your right Maria."

The next day it rained all day long; perfect for Maria's ideas. "Children, I need help painting our sign."

"A sign Mother?"

"Yes, a welcome home Friedrich sign. I drew all the letters yesterday. It's in your school room. Come see it."

"This is so nice Mother. I love the way you made the letters."

"They're called bubble letters Marta."

"I made them like that so you can paint them. Let's use only bright colors, red, blue and green. I have them ready to mix with water."

The children surrounded the table. Some painted the letters upside down. It didn't matter. Everyone stayed in the lines.

"Perfect children, you did an excellent job."

"Mother, can I add some designs; happy faces, balloons and squiggly lines."

"Definitely Louisa, I hadn't thought of that. While she's adding the frills, tell me what do want to do at the party?"

"Lot's of food."

"Yes, Kurt, we'll have plenty of food. Katia will bake his favorite cake. What else?"

"Can we play games?"

"Give me some ideas."

The children gave their mother a long list; tug-of-war, red rover, hide-and-seek, duck-duck-goose and hopscotch; also three legged races, freeze tag. bean bag toss and even musical chairs.

"That's quite a list; many more than you play in one afternoon. It's more than we could play in a whole day."

"Yes, Mother, we want to spend lots of time with him. Do you think he remembers how to sing?"

"Marta, you may be rusty but you never forget how to sing."

The day arrived. Friedrich and the professor would arrive on the two o'clock train. James had made a change. Only Georg would meet him at the train station. And he wouldn't walk there. Sidney would drive him.

"Georg, are things happening?"

"I don't think so sweetheart, James is being precautious. He didn't want to call any attention to his arrival. Maybe he knows it will be very emotional for you."

"I hope I don't cry."

Georg held her face between his hands and kissed her tenderly. "Everyone's going to be emotional, sweetheart. If you do, don't worry about it. Everyone will know they're tears of joy."

"I must ask. Is he in any danger?"

"No, none; there will be secret police on board the train. They ride on every train from Vienna now. I'll bring him straight home. I promise. I know everyone wants to see him."

Since they couldn't go to the train station, they walked out back to the pasture and waited. As soon as they heard the train's whistle they went inside and out the front door. Stefan and Phillip had secured their banner. It would be the first thing Friedrich would see when the car drove into the circle.

Sidney had planned their arrival perfectly. The train was coming to a stop as they parked the car. In moments Georg was along side it. Neither Friedrich nor Professor Steele was the first off. James had instructed the secret police to look for Georg before letting Friedrich exit the train. The guard got off first.

"Captain, I have a young man aboard who's anxious to see his family. You may not recognize him; I didn't. He's a tall young man."

"His mother and I expected it."

Friedrich almost fell down the steps he was traveling so fast. "Where is everyone?"

"You'll see. I've been sworn to secrecy. Come on let's get you home. Professor, do you need a ride?"

"No thanks Georg, I see my car is driving up now. I'll speak to you in a few days."

"Sidney's my chauffeur these days Friedrich. He's waiting for us."

Sidney blew the horn as they approached the villa. "Why are you blowing the horn?"

"I had my instructions Friedrich."

The family heard the horn and stood where he couldn't see them. "Oh my, a sign." Then he saw everyone and heard their shouts. "Welcome home, welcome home."

Maria stood there sniffling and trying her best to choke back her tears. "Now, now Mother, I'm home. Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy; that's why I'm crying." They both laughed at her incredulous statement. "Look at you, you're taller than me. Come here, give me a big hug."

"Gromi told me I had grown. She noticed my pants had gotten short. Rosemary let them down for me."

"Mother, are you going to share Friedrich?"

"Of course I am; he's all yours."

By now he was surrounded. He received hugs and kisses from everyone.

"I can't believe you made a sign for me."

"Your mother has planned all kinds of things. Right now, let's go in the living room and visit."

Maria had gone upstairs to get Barbara. She had timed her nap perfectly. Maria changed and fed her before gong back down. Everyone had been talking non stop they hadn't realized Maria was missing.

"Goodness gracious Mother, what have you been feeding her? You told me she had grown; wow she's big."

"Barbara, your brother Friedrich came home."

Barbara smiled at him and he heard, "ooooooooo," and "ah-goo, ehhhh;" on and on she continued her babbling. When Friedrich lifted her from his mother's arms and held her high above his head, she responded with earsplitting squeals of delight.

"Is she always this happy?"

"As long as she's fed and dry she is."

The big party happened tomorrow. The remainder of today was filled with catching up on their lives. Friedrich had been reminded by Dr. Fleming not to say too much about the miracle substance.

"Where's John Liesl?"

"He's home. Mrs. Adams thought we needed time alone with you. He'll come over tomorrow."

Nobody except Barbara went to bed at their regular time. Georg heard the clock in the hall strike ten. "I think we need to get some sleep. We have all day tomorrow to engage in all of your mother's activities." Sidney stayed behind and secured the villa before going to his room.

"I was right Georg. He's no longer a boy. He's a mature young man very much like John. I noticed he didn't talk very much about his work."

"I have the feeling he was asked to share very little. Remember Dr. Fleming hasn't published a thing. Right now I want to share you."

"Goody!"

The next day they had several good hours to be outside and play their games.

Friedrich had to catch his breath. "I've not run around this much in weeks. Sometimes in the evening Uncle Bobby and I would play a little two-man kickball."

His surprises continued. "Aunt Katia, you fixed all my favorites."

"Probably not all that different from Rosemary's meals."

"Maybe not, but thank you. And I see you snuck a cake in behind me."

"This wouldn't be much of a celebration if we didn't have cake. Here's the first slice for you; nice and big."

The family had been going non-stop since after breakfast. They retired to the living room after dinner for quiet activities. Kurt and Friedrich were reading the airplane book together.

"Kurt, you need to get Uncle Karl to explain the forces of lift, weight, thrust and drag that make an airplane fly. I'm sure it's fascinating. And look at all these future designs. I think Father's right; airplanes will become the way to travel quickly to other places across the oceans, like to America. Are you going to start building airplanes now?"

"No, I think I'll stick to bridges; they're fascinating too."

"Did everyone hear the clock? It's ten o'clock. Friedrich will be here in the morning. I think it's bed time." John, are you spending the night?"

"No Mrs. Maria, my driver should be here soon."

"You go up with Georg. Karl and I will stay here until his ride arrives."

"Thank you Katia. Goodnight everyone."

Liesl and John stood in the foyer with the door cracked. The couple's expressions of affection hadn't progressed much further than holding hands. Recently John had begun to kiss Liesl on the cheek whenever they parted.

Tonight they stood facing each other. John held both of hers.

They were silent as the gazed into each other's eyes. Liesl's hold of his hands tightened as her stomach fluttered. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I'm sure I can come back tomorrow. Maybe I can be the referee for all your games. I see my car has arrived." John didn't let go of her hands. He had a desire he couldn't express right then. "Goodnight Liesl," after a quick kiss on the cheek he left her smiling.

"Goodnight John, see you tomorrow." She stood there until the car went around the corner.

Katia and Karl had waited at the other end of the hall. She had heard the door shut. Katia slowly walked in Liesl's direction. She saw her twirling round and round. Katia quietly called her name.

"Liesl," she smiled. "Is he the one?"

"Yes Aunt Katia, I'm sure he is. He's coming back tomorrow to help us play games. I better get to bed, goodnight."

"Goodnight Liesl."

"Now you know Katia, let's go to bed." Karl secured the villa before joining his wife.

The next day Sidney drove Georg to the university to check on his student roster. Georg always liked to be familiar with his students' names before their first class. Sidney waited outside the door to the history building. He knew someone else was guarding the other door.

"Does seeing you Sidney, mean Georg is inside?"

"He is; he told me he wouldn't be long Professor."

Since the students hadn't returned, no one was sitting at the receptionist's desk. Professor Steele knew his way to Georg's office. He knocked on the half opened door.

"Professor, what brings you here today?"

"Georg, I'm not sure you realize your son's intelligence. He's extremely bright. I could use many more adjectives but I'll get right to the point. We're close, very close. Dr. Fleming wants him to come back. He wants Friedrich to be part of the discovery."

"It's odd Professor. I've been observing Friedrich. He's restless. He tries not to show it but he's bored with family life. I can tell his mind is still thinking of his work with Dr. Fleming. You know I must talk to Maria."

"Of course I do. Do you think she has observed the same things?"

"Probably, she also knows how important this is to Friedrich. I'm sure she will be strong for him."

"Will you be at the meeting on Friday?"

"Yes."

"I'll come see you for your answer."

"I'll have one for you."

They left the office together but went in opposite directions. "Anything wrong Georg?"

"No Sidney, only difficult."

"I think I know. Friedrich seems to be always thinking. He's a scientist Georg. Their work is very important to them; especially what he's doing right now. You're worried about Maria."

"She has such a strong motherly love for all of them. For a reason I don't understand, mothers have an even stronger bond to their sons and Maria is the perfect example."

"From what I've seen, Maria will draw strength from her faith. The seminary students who came to the lodge had many discussions about faith; I listened a lot."

They went in the kitchen. No one was there to greet them. Georg was grateful. It gave him more time to think. Then they both heard the sweet harmonious sound of recorder music.

The two men stood quietly outside the doors to the living room. Georg saw his children standing as if they were giving a performance; even Friedrich was with them. Maria was directing them. Her hands gave the signal to hold the last note and then to stop.

"Well done everyone. Friedrich, I can't believe how quickly you learned."

"It was easy Mother."

Georg and Sidney began to applaud. Karl, Katia and Isabel noticed and joined them. "I agree with your Mother, well done. Are you playing at church on Sunday?"

"Yes, Father Martin really likes the children's recorder music. That's enough practicing children, it's nice outside. You should take advantage."

As soon as Katia returned to the kitchen a familiar car drove up. "John, you're just in time. Maria sent everyone outside to play games."

"Perfect, Liesl is expecting me."

Georg was anxious to speak with Maria but he knew it would need to wait until they retired that night. He and Maria watched their children play several of the games they had chosen.

Hide and seek was a particular challenge. The grounds were extensive they had to set boundaries to play. Only the children played today. Karl sat there with everyone else. He was remembering the first time he played the game with them inside.

He chuckled. "What's so funny Karl?"

"Maria, do you remember when we played inside?"

"I do."

"I was laughing about finding Gretl in her toy box."

"They did have a lot of fun that day, just like they are now."

John helped with the three-legged races. They played on the lane in front of the villa. Very few cars traveled it. Karl and Max watched for them anyway. The sentinels stayed hidden and observed.

They had a full day. No one complained when it was time for bed. Georg was glad; he could finally talk with his wife.

"Come sit with me." He patted the place beside him on the settee. Georg put his arm around her and drew her close. "I had a visitor while I was at the university."

"Professor Steele?" Georg's eyes opened wide as they caught Maria's.

"I've watched Friedrich, Georg. Yes, he loves his family but he's a young man now. A young man with a desire to finish the work he's been doing. Professor Steele wants him to go back."

"Yes Maria, he tells me Friedrich has a brilliant mind. They're very close to discovering how to use this Penicillin mold. Dr. Fleming personally asked the professor to ask me."

Maria got up and walked a short distance. She wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. "Georg, I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't worried, anxious and maybe a little scared. I so wish this wasn't happening as the threat of Hitler grows louder."

Georg didn't allow Maria to stand by herself. He embraced her from behind. His arms engulfed her completely and firmly. "I feel the same sweetheart. I'll see the professor on Friday and give him our answer. I'm sure they will go back next week. Let's go to bed."

Maria and Georg each felt the other's abiding love and strength. They slept very close the entire night.

The next morning Georg found Friedrich in the school room. He was fiddling with his microscope. He had no bacteria to study. Georg's footsteps alerted Friedrich to his presence.

"You miss it Son."

"I do Father. We're getting so close."

"So I hear." Friedrich gave him a wide-eyed look.

"Professor Steele told me. I know Dr. Fleming wants you to come back. Is that what you want?"

"It is Father. What do you and mother think about it?"

"We both have mixed emotions. Your mother told me the decision is yours. We will both support you. Shall I tell the professor yes tomorrow?"

"Please do and tell mother not to worry. The facility is very safe."

"I will Friedrich. I'm sure you will leave early next week. I'll tell the family when I have specifics. For now try to enjoy yourself. Let's go find everyone and see what they have planned for you today."

His brother and sisters did have plans; they had many more games to play. Friedrich put aside his thoughts and played competitively. His enthusiasm did not go unnoticed. His mother was standing close by, observing.

When Katia brought them some lemonade, they took a break. Friedrich walked over to his mother. "Thank you for planning everything. I never knew we knew so many games. Mother, you taught us that God has a plan for each of us. I feel with all my heart that this is His plan for me; think of all the lives it will save."

"You've learned well Son. But don't ask me not to worry; that's a mother thing." They shared a quiet laugh. Kurt shouted at him. "Come on Friedrich, play freeze tag with us." He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before running off to join the others.

That Friday Georg and the professor spoke again. He was pleased with Friedrich's decision.

"I anticipated his answer. I found James; he made all the arrangements. We'll leave on Tuesday. I'm sure he will speak to you soon."

Friedrich found his father when he returned. Georg informed him. "Not a word to anyone Son, there's no need to upset everyone."

Saturday was perfect for a boat ride and picnic. "Children, there's not enough room for everyone in the boat. You and your father take the boat."

"Mother, John and I can ride our bicycles if someone will come with us. I know we can't ride alone."

"Liesl, I'll come with you and I'll coerce Katia to ride along. What about you Max?"

"I suppose these old legs could use some exercise." In the end everyone came to the park. Stefan and Philip along with Isabel drove there with all the food.

Georg and Maria took turns holding Barbara on the swing. Louisa imitated her squeals as if she was saying, "higher Mother, higher Father."

Maria even sat with her on the see-saw while she sang. "See Saw See Saw which is the way to London town? One boot up, and the other down, and this is the way to London town." Again Barbara answered her with baby squeals.

All the other children were off with Friedrich; they played tetherball, climbed on the jungle gym and of course had swing races; trying to see who could get to the apex of their swing the fastest.

Maria found a place in the shade. She had brought along an extra blanket. She found a smooth place on the ground. Georg helped lay it out for Barbara. They were away from everyone; Maria could discretely feed her. She slept almost two hours. Maria whispered to Georg. "This was really a good idea. I think Friedrich really enjoyed it."

"This has been wonderful family time."

The family finished every morsel of food before heading home as the sun set over the lake.

Their family time didn't stop. Georg and Friedrich engaged in a game of chess. Kurt and Karl played with the other set. The girls played slap-jack. Barbara had a bath and went to bed early; she was exhausted.

All the fresh air and activities had also tired the others. It wasn't long until only adults remained in the living room. Soon even they were getting sleepy. "Come on Katia, there's no sense in you sleeping on my shoulder. Give me your hand, I'll help you up."

Georg and Maria were right behind them. John's ride came earlier as per his mother's instructions. Sidney and Max locked up the villa.

On Sunday the family took their usual seats at church. They could hear the quiet exclamations. "Friedrich is home."

Father Martin once again told them. "The von Trapp children will play their recorders for us again today. I'm sure everyone has noticed Friedrich is with them. Maria told me that he learned this song since he came home. And now the talented von Trapp children will play the song they sang for Barbara's Baptism, _The King of Love My Shepherd is._"

The Mass was concluded. Before the final blessing, Father Martin spoke. "I know everyone enjoyed the children's musical performance. Let's give them a round of applause." They heard a long and rousing applause from the congregation. Father had to calm them to say the dismissal blessing. As he left the altar, he motioned to the family to follow him.

They stood with him and received complements from everyone. Audrey and Eleanor spoke to Maria. "You must be delighted to have Friedrich home."

"Everyone is. The children have kept him busy playing games from morning till night. Did you notice how much he has grown?"

"He's taller than you Maria."

"Yes, I know. We should have lunch together soon. I see Kurt standing by the car door. I'm sure he's hungry and I know Barbara is."

Harold and Ralph's conversation with Georg was similar to their wives. "Soon he's going to be taller than you Georg."

"I know, I better go. I see everyone is waiting for me."

The two men spoke after he was gone. "Harold, I have a feeling he's not home to stay."

"I know. I saw that distant look in his eyes. He was thinking like a scientist. They can't help it. Their minds are always active."

Katia and Karl had come in the other car. They had left immediately. Katia knew everyone would be hungry. Most everything was already prepared. All she needed to do was heat the coffee and serve. Karl helped as he always did.

In the past Sunday was always a quiet day; but not this Sunday. The weather was still nice; they took full advantage. And play day continued on Monday until late afternoon showers brought them inside. They sang or played their recorders. And even used the hall to play three-legged races.

Georg had waited until Tuesday morning to tell everyone. First he found Stefan and Phillip in the kitchen. As usual Karl was there with Katia.

"Some of you may have noticed Friedrich being preoccupied at times. He's already developed a very scientific mind. They're doing important work at the research facility. Dr. Fleming asked if he could return to complete it. He's leaving today."

Everyone stopped what they were doing; chewing their food or drinking their coffee. Karl's arm went around his wife; he had seen her take a deep breath. Karl was the first to speak. "I sensed it Georg. It's his life now. I'm sure I speak for all of us. We will support you and Maria. I'm sure the decision carries a lot of worry."

"True, but I'm told the facility is guarded and a guard walks them to and from. Now I have an even more difficult task, telling the children."

"I'm not surprise." Everyone heard from Max who had joined them quietly. "I'll try and help when you tell the children. Georg, maybe I could lighten the mood."

"I'd appreciate any help."

The children weren't at all accommodating. All they talked about was everything they wanted to do before school started and all their plans included Friedrich.

"Children, do you realize Friedrich was doing very important work in Vienna. His name might be published in a scientific paper one day."

"Really Uncle Max?"

"Yes really, he told me himself. But there is a lot more work to finish before that can happen."

A hush came over the room. The older children stared at Max. They waited with bated breath for his next words.

Their father spoke instead. "Your Uncle Max is right children. Friedrich has been given an opportunity few people ever get; a chance to fulfill a dream. Dr. Fleming personally asked if he could be allowed to return and finish the work.

"Your mother and I have talked and prayed over this request. We both feel it is God's plan. He leaves today on the afternoon train."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Kurt, I think you know that answer. I wanted you to enjoy your time with your brother; besides I didn't want you to worry."

Maria had noticed the tears flowing down the cheeks of the youngest girls. She stooped to get eye level with them. "Marta and Gretl, it's okay to cry. I know this is hard for you to understand. Try to remember all the good he's doing; and that one day scarlet fever will no longer make people very, very sick.

"I know everyone else is just as sad. Now, we don't want Friedrich to feel bad about leaving. Let's sing _Climb Every Mountain,_ its words speak of finding your dream. Friedrich has found his dream. He didn't need to climb mountains or cross many streams or follow rainbows, he found his dream in a research center in Vienna. It's a happy song that he will hear is his heart all the way back to Vienna. Sing with me …search high and low…until you find your dream."

"Son, is your bag packed?"

"Yes Father."

"I'll get it. You stay here with the others."

"Mother, can you send me a picture of Barbara?"

"Maria, Karl can take pictures of her and everyone. Friedrich, we'll have then ready to send to you very soon."

"Thank you Aunt Katia."

"Let me go get Barbara. I'm sure she's awake by now." It didn't take Maria long. Barbara had always nursed quickly.

"We need to say goodbye here at the villa. Sidney's going to drive him to the train station. Come on, let's go out front and see him off."

Each member of the family found their reserve and held back the tears. Each one had a turn to give him a hug; the women and his sisters included a kiss on his cheek. He held Barbara one last time and heard her squeal again, "thank you Barbara for a rousing send-off." He gave her to Liesl to hold.

He embraced his mother. "Mother, I'll be fine."

"I know you will be." She kissed him before she released him.

The last person he acknowledged was Georg. Their hug was strong and intense; without words; neither wanted to allow their wet eyes to release their tears.

James was being extra precautious. He wanted Friedrich to board the train before any other passengers. He had told Georg that Hugo Swentz would take the morning train from Vienna and wait in the station master's private office.

Georg also knew there were several Austrian secret guards who would sit in the same car. This time Friedrich and the professor would have a private compartment and Hugo would sit with them. Even the ticket master wouldn't bother them.

"Friedrich, are you okay?"

"A little nervous Hugo. Are we in any danger?"

"No, all this is all precautionary."

As soon as the car had driven away the family walked to the pasture. They heard the train's whistle announcing its arrival. Georg and Maria had taken a spot where they could see the train through the trees. Georg had his binoculars. He didn't speak. He handed them to Maria. She saw Hugo and then Friedrich about to board. She handed them back to her husband. Georg told everyone. "They're on board."

The family stood there until they heard the whistle blow and heard the train pull out of the station. They walked back to the villa in silence.

The silence continued as they sat in the living room, except for Barbara. She was fussing and crying. "See what all this quiet has done. You've made Barbara think no one is here. She likes to hear your voices. Remember that day after we fled the mountain; what did we do?"

"We sang Mother."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"You to start us."

"Okay, _raindrop on roses_, now join me."

"I can barely hear you. Barbara's babbles are louder than that."

That was the comment that broke the darkness. They sang one song after the other. Katia made a simple dinner which they enjoyed on the veranda. It was a beautiful August night; a romantic night.

Barbara had already gone to bed. It was late when the family went inside. That was everyone but John and Liesl. Georg noticed them walk down to the lake and turn and head towards the gazebo.

He nudged Maria. "I see." They both knew what would probably happen. The two had been observed being very close all night.

"I'll stay until they come back. They can't be too long; John's chauffeur will be here soon."

"Thanks, Sidney."

Liesl had put Rolf totally out of her mind; it didn't matter that she was in the same gazebo with John. It was so different tonight; no sneaking out; no thunderstorm; no dancing.

"Liesl, I always dreamed of finding a woman like you; beautiful, smart and caring. I've wanted to say these words to you for a long time. I love you Liesl."

Liesl blinked several times trying to keep the wetness there. Those words meant so much to her. "John, I've known for weeks that I love you."

"May I?"

He touched her chin; she didn't shy away and then he brought his lips to hers. Neither was hesitant. It's what they both wanted to do for weeks.

They closed their eyes as their lips touched; briefly, then more firmly. They broke away seeming to shiver with emotion from the tender, caring and soft kiss they had exchanged. When they opened their eyes, they sparkled. The mist in them meant they were overwhelmed with love.

Neither wanted to leave the gazebo; they knew they must. John's ride would come soon; they walked back, hand in hand in silence. Neither wanted to break the spell.

Sidney sat in the dark sitting room that looked out towards the lake. They walked right passed it on their way to the front door. John saw the car's lights. "I better go Liesl, see you tomorrow." He kissed her quickly and left.

Sidney watched her float up the stairs. He secured the villa.

"What do you think happened out there?"

"Oh a little kiss like this Georg." Maria laid a sweet soft kiss on her husband's lips.

"One day they will kiss like this my love." Georg's kisses took Maria to that place she loved; the place of indescribable pleasure. Which always ended with an "I love you," from each of them.


	34. Going Forward

Going Forward

The children had shed their sad faces by breakfast the next morning. "Have you heard anything Father?"

"Surprisingly yes, Herr James has an extensive network of messengers; similar to the horses that delivered mail years ago. One arrived in the middle of the night. Friedrich and the professor arrived with no problems."

"That's good news Georg. I better start taking some pictures. I promised Friedrich I would send them soon."

Karl wasted no time. He had a new roll of film. He loaded his camera. "Let me get one of you and Maria before you run off Georg."

Karl spent the rest of the morning taking pictures of the children. He took a group picture of the men. Max volunteered to take one of him and Katia. He was a good photographer as well. He also photographed Isabel. The last picture Karl needed was Barbara's. Maria had promised to help him after her afternoon nap.

Maria found her children not doing anything special. "You know children, school starts soon." The children were not at all enthused over that prospect.

"Why do I hear such gloomy, doomy moans? You like school."

"Yes, but…"

"No buts children, I know a way to take those gloomy feelings away."

"How Mother?"

"All children like to wear a new outfit on the first day of school."

"I thought we couldn't buy any new clothes."

"True children, I bet you could find something in your wardrobes. You probably have clothes there you don't like, can't wear or are just plain worn out. And you girls need to find things of your sisters that you would like to wear. I don't expect you to like everything. I can alter them just like I did the dresses for Gretl and Marta's school program."

"You too Kurt; Friedrich, left a lot of his clothes."

"Mother, we need to use Aunt Katia's old room to sort."

"You have that much Louisa?"

"All of us together, we do."

Georg had been working in his study. He stood up to stretch. "My, the villa is quiet. I wonder where everyone is." He went looking for his family. "Girls, what are you doing?"

"Cleaning out our wardrobes, Mother's idea."

"I see."

"Is that alright Georg?"

"Of course," he peered into Katia's old room. "I never knew they had so much. Do you need me for anything Maria?"

"No dear, the children need to do this; only they know what they want to keep."

"I'll be in my study if you change your mind. May I have a kiss to sustain me?"

"Silly you, here's one for the road." The children ignored their parents as they lingered with their kiss.

After he went downstairs, Maria started to help Gretl. She put many of her things in the give away pile. "Can't we save them for Barbara?"

"Maybe one or two; it will be years before she can wear them. The smallest size you have is a four."

"Okay, I'll pick out my favorite."

"How's everyone else doing?"

"Mother, I never knew I had dresses from when I was Brigitta's age. I suppose we forgot about them. They require a lot of crinolines; Brigitta doesn't like to wear them. Louisa took a couple when I helped her find a dress when she got her book award."

The dresses requiring crinolines went in the give away pile. Gretl found a couple of Marta's dresses that needed hemming. Marta found some of Brigitta's that needed to be taken in at the seams. Most of Louisa's dresses were too big for Brigitta. Maria decided to give them away; she would have needed to take them completely apart; she didn't have the time to do it.

"What did you find Kurt?"

"Only a few things I can wear Mother. Do you want to alter some pants?"

"I'll look at them and decide. Be sure and put the things you are keeping back in your wardrobes. Leave the others in Katia's room we'll take them to the Abby one day. Barbara is much bigger than the last time she visited. I know the sisters would like to see her again."

She heard the children talking. "At least our clothes look better than the dress mother wore the day she first came to us; even the poor didn't want it."

"Kurt, did you need to remind me. I'm still ashamed I told her it was the ugliest dress I had ever seen."

"Brigitta, mother forgave you. She even laughed because she thought it was ugly too."

"I know Liesl, I'm glad we have nice clothes to give away."

Maria had to walk away. Listening to them made Maria proud. She was glad to learn they thought about others who were less fortunate. But when she remembered her first day at the villa, she had to laugh. She had an idea and went to find her husband.

"Georg, do you think all the children could go to the Abbey with me when I take the clothes?"

"Would you feel comfortable arranging to go in through the graveyard? I know there is a door down those back stairs."

"It wouldn't bother me. You really don't walk through it; you only see it."

"I'll get James to make the arrangements. I'll also ask him about you having lunch with Hazel and the others."

"Please do. I want to have an opportunity to have a happy visit. There will be another time to say the real goodbye."

"I'm sure you know this already. No one will tell you exactly when they are leaving. It's best no one knows."

"Yes, the thought sends shivers up my spine. I try not to think about it."

It took two cars to go to the Abbey; one for the children and Maria; the other for all the clothes. James had the graveyard under surveillance. Sam, the caretaker unlocked the door when he saw them arrive.

The children held hands as they walked beside the graveyard; Max brought up the rear. Sidney waited by the cars. After they were safely inside Sam locked the door and met Sidney. The two of them took the clothes into the Abbey through the alley door; the same place where Maria had fallen.

Once inside the Abbey the children relaxed. They were expected. Sister Margareta met them. "Follow me everyone, Reverend Mother will meet us in the family room Maria."

It was there when all the sisters seemed to say in unison, "I can't believe how much the baby has grown." And then Barbara began to babble.

"Reverend Mother you can hold her first. She won't mind at all being passed around. She's use to seeing different faces." Barbara was happy and babbled the entire time.

"I see all the rest of you have grown too."

"You're right Reverend Mother. Let me tell you who's who again." Maria went around the room. "Liesl is nineteen, Louisa is sixteen. Kurt comes next. He's fourteen, and Brigitta is twelve. Then there is Marta, who's nine and Gretl is seven."

"Maria, isn't there a boy missing?"

"Yes, Reverend Mother, Friedrich is doing biology research in Vienna; he lives with his grandmother Alice Whitehead. We brought you a lot of clothes; children's clothes. You know even with this many children hand-me-downs don't always fit."

"We can always use children's clothes Maria." She noticed Maria had quickly stopped talking about Friedrich. She decided not to ask any further questions.

"Before we go the children have a song for you. It's one they sang for Barbara's Baptism; _The King of Love My Shepherd is._"

"That was beautiful children."

"Reverend Mother, we can also play it on our recorders."

"Recorders Maria?"

"Yes Reverend Mother, the gentleman who is standing in the back is Uncle Max to them. He got them for them. Gretl had received one for Christmas. All the others were playing it, so Max obtained them from the music store for free. It's seems the owner owed him a favor for getting his music group in the festival last summer."

"I see, how nice."

"We need to go. Barbara will need to be fed soon."

"Please come back again Maria."

"Yes Reverend Mother I'll try." Maria and the children left the same way they had come in.

"Sidney, can you drive a little faster."

"Why Maria?" She didn't answer Kurt did. "Barbara needs to get home. She's beginning to…" Maria stopped him. "You don't need to tell Sidney why. I'm sure he knows all about babies and their accidents."

"I hear you Maria; have you home in a jiffy."

The car had no sooner come to a stop outside the kitchen door when Maria opened the door and hurried inside. Georg was sitting there talking with Karl and Katia.

Maria whisked herself and Barbara through the kitchen talking at the same time. "Barbara needs attention." The children followed right behind her.

"Was that your mother's way to tell me she has a stinky diaper?"

"Yes, she was beginning to smell up the car; thank goodness we could put down the window."

"I'm sure your mother will make her presentable. Did you enjoy your visit?"

"I think we all did, even Barbara. She didn't fuss a bit. All the sisters had a chance to hold her."

"Liesl's right. They also enjoyed our singing of _The King of Love My Shepherd is_."

"And Father, I didn't think the graveyard was scary at all."

"Glad to hear Gretl. There's no reason to be scared."

The children went to the living room. Georg was waiting to see his little daughter. He had spent little time with her before they left. "Katia, Maria's taking a long time."

Georg heard a full laugh. "Babies can get very messy Georg. Maria may have needed to give her a bath. And I'm sure she was hungry too."

Georg saw Maria come down the stairs alone. "Where's my baby daughter?"

"Sound asleep; I'm not sure she ate enough before she fell asleep. I think she was exhausted."

"The children told me everyone held her. James will arrange your lunch with Hazel and friends for when the children go back to school. Are you taking Barbara?"

"Haven't really given it much thought. I know they would like to see her."

"I have an idea. Katia could come with you. After everyone has a chance to goggle over her she could bring her home. She and Isabel could feed her some cereal and fruit if she gets hungry."

"That's perfect sweetheart. I need to get started on fixing the children's clothes. Everything needs some slight alteration. I think I'll use that front sitting room; it gets a lot of sunshine; much better light than in the living room."

"Need any help?"

"Yes, there's a large pile of clothes in Katia's old room. If you could bring them down here I'll get my sewing box and get started."

"Do I need Karl?"

"He might make it easier?"

The two men piled the clothes on the settee. "Maria, that's a lot of clothes."

"I know. Most of them won't take long. I want to do something for each child. Even those these aren't new clothes. They're new for each child. Everyone likes to look special for the first day of school."

Maria sorted the clothes. She started with the ones she had already marked. She made tucks or new seams to make a dress smaller and lots of hemming.

She was so intent with her sewing she didn't notice Georg had come to the room and was standing there with Barbara. Her mother's hearing kicked in; she heard a baby sound. "Georg, you scared me. Was she crying?"

"No, just awake; looking at her hands and waiting for someone to come pick her up."

"Does she need changing?"

"All taken care of, isn't that right Barbara?" She gave her father a big smile.

"Now you're her best friend."

"Do you want me to take her?"

"No, it's my turn. Let me surprise the others. I'm curious about their remarks. Stay out of sight and listen."

Georg walked into the living room, proudly holding his infant daughter. "Father, did you wake her up?"

"No Gretl."

"But you did get her out of her crib. Is she still wet?"

"No Liesl, she's all nice and dry. Can't you see her smile?"

"Who changed her?"

"I did. Why are you so surprised?" They humped their shoulders with that I don't know posture.

"It's not hard. But those pins sure are sharp."

Maria could take no more; she had to let out her laugh. "Your father made her happy, now he's her best friend." Then Barbara saw her mother and the friendship was over. She reached for her.

"I know there's one thing I can't do for her."

"Sorry darling, God only made mothers to have baby milk." Kurt covered his ears. "Must you tell us Mother?" Maria laughed as she and Barbara walked down the hall to one of the sitting rooms.

"You must remember, I was gone a lot when most of you were her age. And there were so many women around they always got to you first. I hope you don't mind that I'm enjoying Barbara so much."

"We don't mind Father. We think it's special."

"Thank you Liesl."

"Don't you think fathers know how to change diapers Liesl?"

"John, when do you arrive?"

"A few minutes ago, I didn't want to interrupt your conversation."

"That was thoughtful. Let's go out on the veranda and sit."

They were still shy about holding hands around the family. Maria saw them pass the sitting room; she was burping Barbara. Then it was Louisa and Brigitta who passed by.

"Girls, give your sister a little privacy with John. You can go out in a few minutes. Remember, in a couple of years it might you with a boyfriend and Gretl and Marta will try and pester you."

"We want to know if they kissed the other night."

"When Liesl's ready she will tell us. Even your father and I are giving her that time. Do I have your word?"

Yes Mother."

"Louisa, you can take Barbara to the family room. I'm going to finish altering your dress and fixing Kurt's pants. You know she loves to sit on the floor with you. Just remember she still can't sit by herself for more than a few seconds before she tumbles over."

"Do you want to play ball Barbara?" She squealed as Louisa gave her a squeeze.

Georg had been in his study. He heard it all. "Well done Maria; you still amaze me with your motherly instincts."

"I amaze myself; it's all about being respectful and thoughtful; always remembering to walk in another's shoes. And it's also the golden rule; treat others as you want to be treated."

"Well said my dear. Do you have a lot of sewing to finish?"

"No, I should be done in about thirty minutes."

"I'll go join in the game of ball with the baby."

Maria heard the thunder and saw the sweethearts rush inside. "Goodness that storm came up fast."

"I don't think either of us was paying attention. It was so hard not to kiss you." They walked right by Maria. And she was as quiet as mouse her laughter smothered in her hands until they went by.

She had finished what she needed to get done for Monday. She and Isabel would press everything tomorrow. She joined the family.

The thunder continued to crash all around the villa. The rain came down in sheets. Katia was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Suddenly the door opened and in came Karl.

"Look at you; you're wet to the skin."

"I know Katia but at least my package is dry."

"What's in it?'

"The pictures for Friedrich."

"How did you get them developed so fast?"

"It's called connections sweetheart. Here, take them, I need to get out of these wet clothes." She stirred the soup and peaked at her dough to be sure it was rising and then headed for the living room.

"Pictures everyone."

"Our pictures Aunt Katia."

"Yes, Karl was able to protect them from the rain. He'll be down as soon as he changes."

Maria stood beside her as she opened the package. "Goody, he had two sets of prints made."

"Do you like them Maria?"

"Karl these are fabulous; both you and Max take very good pictures. Friedrich is going to love them. And thank you for the extra set. How did you get them done so fast?"

"I told Katia, connections; an engineering friend whose hobby is photography developed them for me."

"Children, everybody, we need to write our letters so your father can take them with him for the currier to pick up."

Katia would write hers later. She had to finish preparing dinner. Everyone else found a place to write and soon Georg had a pile of letters on his desk.

The next day all of them were there, even a short note from Stefan and Phillip. Neither man was much for writing letters. They only wanted to tell Friedrich they were thinking about him. John included one of his too.

Georg told them the next day. "The currier made a special trip to the train station; they are already on their way to Vienna." Georg heard a chorus of 'goody'. He couldn't help but give out a hearty laugh.

"You like my word Father?"

"I suppose I do Gretl; everyone of you uses it."

In two days they received a letter from Alice. _Friedrich received your letters and was pleased as could be with the pictures. Barbara is really a cutie. He's working long hours. He doesn't tell me much but I think they are very close to finding a way to use this mold on sick people. Maybe on Sunday he will have time to write a letter to everyone; I'll try to encourage him. All my love, Alice._

"Father, it sounds like he is really doing important work. Is he going to be famous?"

"I don't know Marta, maybe."

"The saddest thing about his work is that we can't tell anybody."

"I know children, we just can't. You never know who's listening to your conversations. You need to tell him in your letters that we are very proud of him. He'll like that."

"We will Mother, we will."

There were only five children standing for inspection on Monday. Once again Georg teased them into forming a straight line. It may have been a straight line but it was lined with laughing children.

"Now, I'll never be able to tell who's who."

"What do mean Uncle Max?"

"Well, Louisa, that's Liesl's dress. And Brigitta, you look all grown up in Louisa's dress. Marta that dress is perfect for you but it makes you look like Brigitta used to and Gretl, you're growing up on Uncle Max too. It's a good thing we have Barbara; she'll be little for a few more years."

"You're very funny Uncle Max."

"So, I've been told Gretl."

Georg knew Max was repeating his words from long ago; he let it pass. "Okay children, we need to go."

"Coming, Father."

"Barbara, you be good for Aunt Katia and Grandma Isabel."

"She'll be fine Maria, go. So we can spoil her."

Barbara wasn't at all upset to see her mother leave. None of the faces she saw were strangers. There were never any tears. The only thing she needed Maria for was her milk and now that she was eating more food she was requiring less. She still took a morning and an afternoon nap.

Georg and Maria weren't gone very long. All they wanted to do was meet the children's teachers. Most already knew them; they had taught the older children.

Isabel greeted them when they returned. "Your daughter doesn't like a quiet villa. Max had to put on some records to please her."

"I'm not surprised. She's really enjoyed having them all home this summer. It's a good thing she also loves music, any kind of music."

"You know Maria; she's going to expect all the attention she is accustomed to."

"That's fine Georg, being active with her will keep me from thinking about the future."

"That reminds me; James needs to know the best day for having lunch with the ladies?"

"It doesn't matter to me. You need check with Hazel so she can invite everyone. We're using Antonio's, right?"

"Yes, his location is perfect. I'll stop by the store and speak with Hazel."

On Georg's next trip to town he did speak with her. He was also able to see James that same day; at the graveyard as usual.

Georg found his wife finishing up the altering all of the children's clothes. "It all arranged Maria for next Tuesday."

"That's perfect. I need to inform Katia of our plans to take Barbara along. I think having her there might insure the time together will be happy. Tell me Georg, is the sabre-rattling get louder?"

"Maybe Maria, James tells me Germany's next election might give the world an answer."

"When is that?"

"It's planned for late November. Let's try not to dwell on it Maria; as hard as it may be."

"The choir resumes on Wednesday. That should help some. I wonder if Martha and Julia are home from Italy."

"That's right, they've were gone all summer."

Maria got her answer on Wednesday. Martha and her daughter had arrived shortly before Max drove up with Liesl and her mother.

"I'm so glad to see you are here. How was Italy?"

"Wonderful Maria, how's Barbara?"

"Growing, wait until you see her Sunday. Sometime I have to shush her from competing with Father Martin's homily. He always tells her, "Do you want to tell a story Barbara? How about you Julia, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Very much Frau Maria, we even spent a week on a sailboat. Have you ever been on one?"

"Yes, my husband took us on a sailboat on our honeymoon. Did you have a chance to pet the dolphins?"

"Many times, my older cousins actually got in the water with them. I'm not a strong swimmer; I watched them from the boat."

"We're here mother."

"I heard your voices Kurt. Julia was telling me all about the dolphins. She was on a sailboat while they were on vacation in Italy. Maybe she and her mother could come to the villa one day and tell us all about their adventures. I think Liesl wants you to warm up your voices."

Julia and Brigitta stood together to begin choir practice. They were both twelve and very good friends. Liesl had chosen one of their favorites for this Sunday. They only needed to practice it a few times and they were ready. Martha and Maria decided this coming Saturday afternoon would be a good day to visit. Martha and Julia would ride home from school with the children.

Both families left the church at the same time. All of them had homework to complete; it always seemed to take the children longer when school first started. They still had time to play.

On Friday, Georg waived a letter in front of his wife's nose. "Is it what I think it is?"

"Yes sweetheart, hot off the train from Vienna. I haven't opened it yet. I'll let you do the honors."

_Thank you, thank you, I love the pictures. The one of Barbara makes her look all grown up. Was she really sitting by herself? It doesn't matter, everyone here at the villa loved it too; especially Gromi. __I know she told you I am very busy. Dr. Fleming brought in two scientists from London to help us with extracting the Penicillin from the fruit juice._

"Fruit juice Georg; what in the world are they doing."  
>"I have no idea. I was a submarine commander not a biologist."<p>

_Penicillin grows best with sugar. Fruits of all kinds make wonderful medium._

"He even talks like a scientist."

_I wish I could tell you more but I can't. Give everyone my love, Friedrich_.

Neither Georg nor Maria could wait to share his letter. As soon as the children were home Maria called everyone to the living room and read it out loud.

"He sounds so excited."

"He does Kurt. I believe he really is going to be famous; it's only a matter of time."

"Max is right. We need to write him often. He can't tell us too much of what he's doing but I'm sure he wants to know about all your activities."

Kurt responded. "We'll do that Father. My next letter will be very long."

Georg heard, "mine too."

Brigitta and Julia walked into the villa Saturday afternoon together and headed for the living room. Martha had an opportunity to speak with Georg and Maria.

"I didn't want to say any thing in front of Julia. She's very perceptive just like Brigitta. My sister told me that traffic coming from Austria had really increased. And then after they had arrived, the Austrians and their relatives left the country by train. Do you know anything?"

"Yes, Martha we do. I'll let Georg explain."

Georg got up and pushed the door to his study to almost close it. "Martha, what have you heard about Hitler and his activities?"

"Horrible things, things I can't believe are really true."

"They are true. My conscious wouldn't allow me to sit back and do nothing. I went to Jonah Greenburg to urge him to talk to the local Rabbi and convince his people to begin to leave Austria before it is too late."

"All our friends Maria?"

"It's true Martha."

"When the families left Tyrol they traveled to the French coast where they crossed the English Chanel. There's an American living in Switzerland who has arranged safe passage for them to America.

"Martha you will hear this from others very soon. Many of our Jewish friends will be leaving before the first snow. The others will follow in time; how many; no one knows."

"Don't tell Julia. We haven't told our children."

"No I won't Maria."

"Georg and I try and keep busy. We don't think too much about the future. I need to get Barbara; I'm sure she's awake."

"Martha, you and I should go to the living room before we are missed."

"Mother, mother, have you met Liesl's boyfriend."

"Now Julia, are you telling on someone?"

"It's alright Frau Martha, allow me to introduce you. Please meet my boyfriend, John Adams."

"Pleased, do I know you?"

"Probably Frau Martha, I work at the game shop."

"Yes, I had to get a chess set for Julia. She had heard from Brigitta that it was a very challenging game. She took it with her to Italy. Everyone enjoyed it."

"I see you two have met."

"Yes, my goodness she's big and so beautiful. May I?" Martha reached for her.

"She comes so willingly. I suppose that's an advantage of having a big family."

"Julia, we better go. I'm sure you have homework to finish."

"Our children do too. You can play with Barbara for a few minutes; she missed everyone."

Georg walked on head with Martha. "I need to tell you someone will always be watching you when you walk anywhere. The Austrian secret police have been following us around for over a year. If you ever get scared near the school stay there until Karl or Max arrive or if you're in town go into one of the shops; Hazel, Harvey and Wolfgang will help you."

"This is all terrible Georg."

"I know, but necessary. Sidney will drive you home. He's my personal driver and guard."

"Father, can I ride with them?"

"Of course you can Brigitta."

Brigitta and Julia sat in the back and talked non stop. She and her mother lived in an apartment near the center of town. It was midway between the school and the shopping district.

"Thank you Sidney. Come on Julia, you'll see each other tomorrow."

Sidney waited until he saw Martha wave after she had unlocked the door. "Brigitta, come sit up front with Uncle Sidney." He had become an adopted uncle soon after he came to live with them.

"Uncle Sidney, I hear talk occasionally between teachers at school. What's happening in Germany?"

"Brigitta, I can't tell you very much. Remember, your father will protect his family at all cost. Please try not to worry. Your mother tries to do the same."

"I know. Mother has always told us God has a plan for us; probably something very important to do. I think Friedrich's work is part of that plan."

"So do I Brigitta. I'll be in soon." Sidney parked the car and exchanged words with Josef.

On Sunday Father Martin welcomed Martha and Julia home. And as usual he was delighted with the choir's selection. He stood at the door and greeted everyone.

"Barbara had nothing to say this morning. She appeared to be listening to me." He tickled her chin to make her laugh. Louisa took her from her mother to show all their friends.

Maria had a moment to speak to Martha. "After you left I spoke to Georg, he thought it would fine if you joined me for lunch with all our friends. We're having lunch at Antonio's."

"I'd love to Maria. I'll be at Shekel's store. I'm helping them stock on Tuesdays."

"Perfect, twelve-thirty Martha."

Everything was perfect on Tuesday; even the weather complied. The thunderstorms of the last few days had moved on. Antonio was delighted to see Maria again.

"You brought the baby. You better watch my Italian wife, she loves babies. The Lord blessed us with six she would have liked sixteen."

"That's a lot of babies Antonio. She's not staying for the meal. Katia will take her home. She'll need a nap soon."

"A few of the ladies are waiting; I gave you a private room. I know you want to talk." Maria wondered if he knew anything. She decided he was being courteous.

In ten minutes the small room was full of chatter and goggling over Barbara.

"Nothing seems to bother her Maria; not even all our talking."

"She's used to hearing voices. Katia and Isabel told me she wasn't at all happy when the children went to school. Max had to find some music to play to settle her."

Antonio waited on them personally. "Hazel told me to prepare small dishes of lasagna for everyone; along with my famous salad and rolls. They are coming out of the oven as I speak."

"That's my cue everyone. I'm taking Barbara home. She'll have to enjoy cereal and fruit for lunch."

"Thank you Katia, bye Barbara." Maria gave her a tickle and a kiss.

"I wish my babies were that good when I left them."

"She is good Marion; the advantage of a large family and especially older siblings."

Their conversation stayed light and innocent. Martha contributed a lot about her summer vacation to Italy. Everyone was interested in the story about the dolphins. Maria had added. "They really are friendly creatures. They put on quite a show for me and Georg; high jumps and flips."

"I can't believe it's two o'clock already. I'm sure everybody has work to do. I have a customer for a fitting."

"Hazel, this was your idea, thank you." They raised their tiny glasses of wine, "here, here."

Sidney's timing was perfect. He had gone down the back stairs from the second floor apartment and moved the car closer to the back door. Maria was waiting.

"Did it go well Maria?"

"Very well, we had a wonderful time; no sad talk."

"I'm glad for all of you; good memories are nice to have." It only took a few minutes to get home. Maria found Katia in the kitchen.

"It's quiet Katia."

She's sound to sleep. She ate more than usual; she should sleep a couple of hours."

"Katia, I see you found the highchair. I searched the attic the other day for it."

"It was really hidden. Someone had put a blanket over it. Karl brought it down and helped me clean it up. Barbara loved it."

"Gretl will be so happy she can sit at the table with us now."


	35. An Interlude

An Interlude

Martha came away from the von Trapp villa knowing she had a decision to make. It was hers and hers alone to make. Martha was a widow. It was times like this that she missed her husband more than ever. His death when Julia was five years old had tested her. But she like Maria relied on her faith. A faith that taught her God had a plan for her.

She spent a lot of time praying. It was during her prayer one day that she felt sudden warmth. It was as if God had put His arms around her and whispered in her ear. "Go my child, I am with you always."

She had made her decision. She was going to leave with Hazel and the others. She had no reason to stay. Her sister already had a visa to America. Her husband had employment waiting for him. He would be the manager of a vineyard in a small town. And all her thoughts told her that Maria and Georg would leave after they had done all they could for everyone else.

Georg had been responsible for Martha's friendship with Hazel, Marion and the others. When he had to cut expenses after the bank failed, Martha was not needed very often. Georg was concerned about her and helped her find employment with several acquaintances; including cleaning Hazel's store and Marion's beauty shop. Martha herself applied to work at Shekel's store. She didn't share their faith; that didn't matter. They were some of her best friends just as Maria and Georg were.

Martha and Julia lived in a small apartment near the center of town. This morning, after walking Julia to school, she waited for the dress shop to open at a small café. "Only a cup of coffee today Martha?"

"I had breakfast Jeremiah. I'm waiting for Hazel to open her shop."

She put a coin on the table. Jeremiah pushed it back to her, "on the house today Martha."

"Thank you, you're too kind."

"The shop's open. I'll watch you walk over there." Martha left him with a kindly smile.

"Martha, nice to see you again. Do you need something?"

"I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong Martha? You sounded so happy at our luncheon talking about your time in Italy."

"I was happy. Hazel, I know. I know you and the others are leaving soon. I want to go with you."

"Why, you won't be in any danger?"

"Maybe not, but it's going to be miserable, lonely and frightening to stay here. You and the others are among my very best friends."

Hazel examined her eyes; she saw her fear. "I can tell you really want to do this. We've not set an exact date yet. My husband Ezekiel and the other men decided that sometime before the first snow would be a good time. That's still four or five weeks away. I'll keep in touch. Come by anytime to talk Martha."

Hazel and Jeremiah both watched her walk to the home she was cleaning today. They stayed out of her sight.

The group planning the Jewish people's travel had met only twice. The next day was number three. An abandoned farm house was their meeting place. "Ezekiel, do you have a number?"

"Two more were added this week, Martha and Julia. She told Hazel she couldn't bear to live here after we were gone."

"I'm not surprised. She said as much on Saturday at the villa."

Georg continued to ask questions. "Are the safe houses stocked?"

"All but the dried meat; Shekel's will get a shipment next week."

"Do they have their clothes ready for the Abbey?"

"Should they stagger their drop offs?"

"Not really, the Reverend Mother is very wise. The Bishop keeps her informed. Remember, he's one of the few priests who doesn't like the way Rome is handling all the information coming out of Germany. He knew Hitler as a young man in Vienna. And one of his priests is very vocal in the local paper.

"I'm sure when she gets word of the third delivery of clothes for the poor she will talk with the Bishop. James is there much talk about those who have already left."

"Not really, it seems those people gave plausible reasons why they were leaving. I am worried it won't be the same for this group. It's going to be very noticeable when people are no longer in their shops."

Georg thought about Brigitta. She and Julia were so close. "Do you think we need to have a plan as how to deal with the talk? I'm sure it will be a topic of conversation in my church and the children's school. Julia will be missed. My daughter Brigitta will notice."

There was silence for a few minutes. "Georg's right. Do you have an idea Georg?"

"I think it's time to bring Father Martin into the loop. Martha and Julia always come to choir practice and of course Mass on Sunday; their absence would raise a red flag. I'll contact him."

"Thank you men, our business is finished. We'll meet again in a week; at the apartment above Antonio's restaurant."

It would be late at night in the privacy of their room that Maria and Georg would talk. They had placed Barbara's crib as far away from the bed as possible. Barbara slept soundly during that time.

"Everything is almost ready Maria. They will have the dried meat next week and will take it to all the safe houses. The families are getting their clothes together to take to the Abbey.".

"This is sad talk, mind if I change the subject?"

"Not at all darling, what do you want to talk about?"

"Gretl and Marta are planning a six month Birthday Party for Barbara. They want it to be just like their parties; games, cake and all the decorations."

"What did you tell them?"

"I thought it was a wonderful idea; something else to keep my mind off of the future. I'm so glad we have her Georg, she makes life palpable. She's like our own angel"

"Yes she is and you're my angel; you always flutter in my heart darling."

"Help me get to sleep sweetheart."

"My pleasure Maria."

The next morning Maria came down a few minutes early. The highchair had been moved to the dinning room. Maria sat Barbara in it and secured the belt. She tried to hide beside the buffet.

"Barbara, you're part of the family now. You're sitting like a big girl." Gretl's smile covered her face. Maria couldn't stay hidden. She peaked around the buffet.

"You approve Gretl?"

"Oh yes Mother, now she's really part of the family."

"And you can sit right next to her, Brigitta won't mind."

"Goody, goody, did you hear Barbara?" Barbara was busy making music with her hands patting the wooden tray and her babbles sounded like she was trying to sing.

"Good morning Aunt Katia, do you see who is joining us for meals now."

"I do Gretl. Maria, I'll make her some cereal. Then she will really be a member of the family Gretl."

The buzz from everyone that morning was all about Barbara in her highchair. Maria found that feeding her was difficult. She was distracted by all their talking.

"Maria you may want to start feeding her before everyone else comes in; eventually she'll be less distracted. Right now this is a new experience for her; she's afraid she'll miss something."

"Did you hear Grandma Isabel? She knows a lot about babies."

Gretl noticed everyone had finished eating. "Don't go yet."

"Why Gretl?"

"I have a question. Does the date September twenty-ninth mean anything to you?"

Maria and Geog kept silent. Again Gretl asked. "Anyone have a guess?"

Still there was silence and perplexed looks. Gretl was about to explode. Finally she spoke. "I can't believe no one knows the answer to my question. I'll give you a hint. It's about Barbara."

Everyone appeared to be thinking, the same words came out of everyone's mouth almost at the same time. "It's Barbara's sixth month Birthday."

"That's right and Marta and I are planning a party. And the twenty-ninth is a Sunday. We can party all afternoon."

Karl announced. "The school taxi is waiting children." The children said their goodbyes and headed for the car.

Sidney drove Georg to the church. He planned on making an appointment but he got lucky, Father Martin was there.

Father Martin actually began their conversation. "Is the German's sabre-rattling going stronger Georg?"

"That and the disappearance of many of the Jews who live there."

"Not good, not at all good. Is that a warning for the Jewish people living here?"

"It is Father. A few weeks ago I joined a panel discussion. I learned things I find too repulsive to repeat; it's all bad Father, very bad. Right then I decided to do something; I spoke with Dr. Greenburg. I encouraged him to ask Rabbi Jacob to persuade his people to leave Austria while it's still safe. Some have already left; they traveled to Italy.

"What can I do Georg?"

"Mostly be supportive to your parishioners. In the near future a large group plans to leave; shopkeepers and more. Oddly Martha has decided to leave with Julia. Hazel and Marion and many of the others are her good friends."

"Say no more Georg, I understand completely."

"I'll try to let you know as soon as I learn of their leaving."

"It's hard to thank you for terrible news, but I do. I need to prepare."

"Yes, I know, Father. I'll be in touch."

Georg shared this information with Maria that night during their private time.

"You're so wise Georg. He did need to know. All we can do is wait."

"I'm glad the children are excited about Barbara's party; it keeps them busy."

"Me too sweetheart, may I have a kiss?"

"Many Georg."

The next afternoon, Maria was watching Marta look at all her fabric. "Mother, can we make Barbara a new dress. I think this fabric is perfect." Marta held up a beautiful piece of light green fabric.

"I like it Marta. And we can use pink as an accent color and maybe a darker shade of green. We need to make a pattern. But first I need your ideas."

"I want it to look like those tiny dresses she wore to church when she was still very small."

"Those are very easy to sew. We will need to measure Barbara. We need to be sure it will fit her for a couple of months. You do realize she will outgrow it quickly."

"I do Mother. Can we measure her when she wakes up?"

"Yes, she'll probably be awake soon."

Barbara was very cooperative. Her measurements didn't need to be exact. The dress was tent style with colorful smocking pleats around the neckline. Marta helped her mother make a pattern from tissue paper. It was very simple; the sleeves were attached; the two halves would be sewn together to make the dress.

Marta was still learning how to sew. Maria taught her to sew strong seams by back stitching. She watched Marta as she sewed the side seams. "Those are perfect stitches Marta." Maria sewed the sleeves together.

"Marta, we'll hem it later, after I do the smocking."

A few days later Marta saw it when she came home from school. "Mother, this is so pretty. The pink and the green are perfect. I see you used some of her pink ribbon for a tie at her neck and around the ends of the sleeves."

"I'm glad you like it. Now all we need to do is hem it."

Everyone else was busy too. Liesl and Louisa took some of Marta's small fabric scraps and sewed them together to make baby blocks. Neither could find a suitable stuffing for the blocks.

The first person they thought of was Grandma Isabel. She had decided she wanted to be grandmother to Barbara. Grandma Isabel suited her just fine. She had encouraged the older children to do the same. They had been delighted. It seems they had always thought of her as their grandmother.

The two girls found her in her room with the door open. "Grandma Isabel, do you have a suggestion of what we can use to stuff Barbara's blocks? "

"Old socks girls; I have a bag of them. I use them sometimes to polish silver. Here it is. Use as many as you need. You can cut them up if you like."

"We would have never thought of using socks. Thank you, now we can finish Barbara's present."

"It seems everyone is excited about her party; Gretl is super excited."

"We know Grandma Isabel, we're excited too."

John came to the villa and found the two girls busy stuffing the tiny blocks.

"And what's my best girl doing?"

"Finishing our present for Barbara. By the way, mother wants to extend an invitation to your parents for Barbara's party. Will you ask them?"

"I will but I already know the answer. They were talking just the other day of getting together again. My Mom will love shopping for Barbara."

"It will be Sunday the twenty-ninth right after her nap."

"I'll relay the message. Are you almost finished?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It's still a lovely day; I thought we might take a walk."

"Go with John Liesl, there's only one more to do." Louisa watched them walk away. They didn't look back to see her teasing smile. Everyone at the villa knew they had kissed.

"Louisa, did I hear John's voice?"

"Yes Mother, he and Liesl went for a walk."

"Did you hear her ask him to invite his parents to Barbara's party?"

"She did and John told her he knew they would accept."

"Barbara's going to love those blocks Louisa. They're the perfect size for her little hands."

Maria and everyone else heard Katia. "Dinner's ready."

"I'll go call the lovebirds, Aunt Katia."

"Please do Louisa."

The next day Barbara gave her mother a surprise. They were upstairs. She had almost finished nursing her. Maria felt something sharp. It scared her; she released Barbara's mouth from her breast.

"Barbara, what's in your mouth? Let mother feel your gums. Now don't bite my finger. Let me take a look. Oh my, you have your first tooth. You've never complained."

No one was home except Isabel. "We need to find your grandmother. Let's try her room."

"Guess what Isabel, Barbara has her first tooth. Take a look."

"Well look at that, it's already broke through the gum. She never had any of the usual signs like drooling incessantly, crying and fussing. I hope she doesn't bite you."

"You wouldn't bite your mother, would you?" She smiled at her.

"The best thing to do is tell her, no bite and don't smile; most babies will listen."

"I hope I won't need that piece of information. Gretl is going to be so excited over her first tooth. She's as happy as I am over her accomplishments.

"Look she's asleep. I guess she had enough to eat. Let me put her down for her nap. Then I'm going downstairs."

"I'll be down shortly."

At dinner that night Maria had an announcement. "Attention everyone, Barbara has a new milestone."

"Mother, tell us."

"I know this will please you Gretl, she has her first tooth and its mate will be in soon."

"Will she be able to eat real food now?"

"No sweetie, she'll need a few more teeth before she can to that."

"Will it take long?"

Maria looked to Isabel for help. "I'm afraid so Gretl. She'll only have a few more when she is one."

"That's a long time Mother."

"It's the way God made us, Gretl."

The children were already in their third week of school. Maria and Georg had good news from two of them. Louisa was so advanced in English that she was able to take her culmative exam. She did so well her teacher recommended her for an English class at the university. She had also finished her third book; the one that was inspired by their trip to the airport.

Kurt's grades in advanced mathematics and physics placed him in the highest level class in secondary school.

Even Karl was flattered by a request to teach a basic level structural engineering class at the secondary school.

Gretl was so happy when September twenty-ninth arrived. She hurried everyone home from church so Barbara could take her nap earlier. The family took the time after their brunch to decorate. The children had helped Maria make paper chains using Gretl's choice of colors, yellow and green. She had wanted pink but they didn't make that color of construction paper.

Karl helped Georg string them between the two chandeliers in the living room. Maria knew how to make fake flowers. A few vases were filled with yellow and red roses.

"Barbara is going to love all these colors. Will she wake up soon Mother?"

"I suppose we could go check on her. Georg, I leave you to be the host and greet Charmy and Charles when they arrive."

"I'll do my best."

"Goody," Gretl grabbed her mother's hand and pulled her towards the stairs. Marta followed them.

They heard Barbara as soon as Maria opened the door. She was oohing and cooing loudly. "She's awake, Mother."

"I hear her too. Let me change her diaper and then you can help me with her dress."

Maria heard another goody from Gretl. "You really like that word." Maria and the girls had a good laugh, even Barbara giggled.

"Okay Birthday girl, you have a dry diaper. Now your sisters are going to help me dress you. Let me lay you on the bed."

"I'll put her tights on first."

"Now girls, put the dress over her head." It was easier now because Barbara could sit for a few seconds. "Both of you hold her and I'll tie the ribbon in back. I'll put her shoes on and she'll be ready."

"She's so pretty Mother."

"Yes, she is girls. Let's go downstairs."

They heard the voices of Charmy and Charles. "Our guests are here girls."

Charmy saw them first. "Oh my Maria, she is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. And Marta I understand you helped make her dress; the color is perfect for her; and even has a pink hair bow."

Marta shyly thanked her. Gretl had waited her turn.

"Now let the party begin. Barbara, what do you want to do first?"

Gretl pretended to understand Barbara's babbles. "You want to play games."

The family played along with Gretl. They held Barbara so she could play games. She helped them toss a bean bag or enjoyed being held while they played musical chairs. She always won; everyone had a great time.

Katia had brought in some light refreshment. "Barbara can't enjoy any of this yet. Give us a few minutes and I'll bring back a baby with a full stomach."

When Maria returned with her they opened all her presents. She loved all of them; the blocks, the small doll Isabel had made for her. The last present was from John's parents.

"Maria. I found the teething ring in the antique store. I always thought they were too hard for my babies' gums so I covered them with layers of fabric." She had covered the ring in a pretty pink fabric.

"Thank you Charmy. Isabel tells me she will want to chew a lot more when she starts to get her other teeth."

"You're very welcome. Charles we should go soon. John, are you coming with us or do we need to send Martin back for you?"

John's smile gave his mother his answer. After gracious thank yous, Maria and Georg watched them drive away.

The family enjoyed a light dinner. Barbara became fussy earlier than usual; all the activity had tired her. Maria gave her a relaxing bath and put her to bed; knowing she would wake up around midnight to eat again.

Liesl and John enjoyed the privacy of another walk. Everyone knew they were in love. Martin came back for him around nine. Sidney was still downstairs. He watched Liesl dance up the stairs.

Her parents once again talked in their bedroom. "Gretl really enjoyed the party."

"Barbara had a good time too." Maria let out a heavy sigh.

"What are you thinking darling?"

"Where we might be when she has her one year old Birthday?"

"Let's not dwell on it. Our future is in God's hands." The couple slept on those words.

Barbara had a check up with Dr. Greenburg a few days later. James put on an extra detail. The area surrounding the office had been thoroughly searched. James had received a warning about an influx of German spies. As usual Maria and Georg noticed no one.

"News travels fast Maria. I heard Barbara had a wonderful sixth month Birthday party complements of Gretl."

"You heard right. She and everyone else had a wonderful time. She received many soft toys she can bang against her head and they won't hurt her."

She was fine. Her weight and height were perfect for her age. "Barbara, I understand you have a tooth now." She grinned so wide Jonah had no difficulty seeing the tooth and her gum.

"The other one is about to come through the gum. Has she bit you yet?"

"No, I do feel it sometimes."

"Is she irritable or drools a lot?"

"Not really Jonah, Isabel tells me that's unusual."

"It is, but it does happen. She can eat anything you can mash up. And remember, the more she eats solid foods the less milk she needs. Your cycle may return in the next few months; irregular at first then when she stops nursing altogether you should return to normal in a month or two. Does the proud father have any question?"

"None Jonah, glad mother and baby are both doing well. James is going to arrange a time and a place where we can meet."

"Leah and I both have wished for that opportunity."

"So have we. See you soon."

Sidney had waited by the door. He escorted his friends to the car. Leah and Jonah watched them drive away.

"It's going to be a difficult meeting Jonah."

"Yes, but we both want it."

It was already the end of the first week of October. Friedrich's latest letter contained his wishes for Barbara's sixth month Birthday. _It sounds like Barbara had a good time. I suppose she's already grown some since her picture was taken. Give her a kiss for me. The research has really picked up. We're getting closer. All my love, Friedrich_

During their special time together, Georg listened to Maria. "I wonder what the future holds for him. Something tells me this is only the beginning of his research."

"I think you're probably right."

The couple fell asleep that night agreeing to take it a day at a time; the future wouldn't happen any faster if they constantly worried about it.

Maria was grateful. Her children were busy; they focused on their studies. All of them had projects or papers to write along with a lot of reading. There was constant traffic to and from the university. Besides Georg and Liesl traveling there together, Louisa joined them for an early morning English class. Sidney would take her back to the secondary school for her other subjects.

Georg met with the planning group again. "Everything is ready Georg."

Georg had told them not to announce their date of departure. He wanted no opportunity for any accidental leaks. He knew he would learn of their absence very soon after they left.

The ladies never did meet as a group again. Georg took Maria into town on Saturday morning. Barbara was fine at home with Katia and Isabel, it was her nap time.

Maria sat in the dress store's back room and visited with Hazel, Betty, Marion and even Jeremiah came over for a few minutes. No one said the word goodbye. Maria told them, "Be safe. God will keep you in the palm of His hand." They kissed and hugged. Maria found her husband. She clung to his arm as they walked together to the car.

"It's sad Georg, very sad."

"I know sweetheart, I feel the same way."

Martha never said a word on Sunday. She hadn't even told Julia. The group was leaving that afternoon.

The first day Julia wasn't in school, Brigitta let it pass without questioning anyone. On the second day, she also overheard some of the teachers talking in the hallway. She didn't hear the whole sentence, only, "… left Austria, even Julia and her mother."

It took a great deal of will not to question the teacher. Her good upbringing wouldn't allow it. She would ask her father. She couldn't wait to get home; she hardly spoke to her siblings that afternoon.

"Is something wrong? You're very quiet Brigitta."

"Only thinking Louisa, I need father's help with a history paper." It wasn't exactly a lie. In history class they had been discussing current events.

Brigitta went upstairs with the others; put her books in the school and took her turn in the bathroom. She waited for the others to return to the classroom. She went down the front steps.

After taking a deep breath, she approached her father's study. She purposely made enough noise so her father would look up from his work.

"Brigitta is everyone home? I didn't hear any voices."

"They're already doing their homework."

"You don't have any to do?"

"I do Father, but I need to talk to you first." She closed the door. Georg sensed that she knew, he let her take the lead.

"Father, Julia hasn't been in school for two days and I heard the teachers talking in the hall. I heard that she and her mother had left Austria with many others. Does this have something to do with Hitler? My history teacher told us he is an evil man."

"Brigitta, I'm sorry you had to learn about Julia and her mother this way. Your mother is going to be as upset as you are. We both knew they would leave one day. But like me she didn't know when."

Brigitta was a child who rarely cried. Today she had big tears rolling down her face. "Then everything I've read is really true; all the terrible things happening to the Jewish people in Germany."

"Yes my child, they are." Georg wiped her face with his handkerchief. "That's why I couldn't be blinded into doing nothing. I asked Dr. Greenburg to speak with Rabbi Jacob. He did Brigitta. Many of his people listened. Julia and her mother left with a large group. They were some of her closest friends."

"All of our Jewish friends; Hazel, her sister and Marion."

"All of them and many more; including Jeremiah."

"My assignment is to write a news article about Hitler. I don't think I can."

"You must Brigitta. Your classmates need to know. Hitler is very convincing; his speeches draw thousands of people. Austrian's need to know the truth. I'll help you. Come back later and I'll have some facts for you. You can use them to write your news article."

Brigitta left her father sad but composed. She joined the others in the school room. She didn't start her article; she would do it in bed that night.

Georg knew he had to talk to Maria tonight. He knew she was expecting it. Still it was going take a toll on her emotions. For now he had to put his thoughts away.

"Are you finished Georg? Katia has the food ready to serve."

"Coming dear, I can't miss dinner. I wonder what little Barbara will do tonight."

"No telling, she's been so cheerful since her party."

Georg noticed Brigitta appeared relaxed, although she avoided eye contact with him.

"Well Miss Barbara, let's see what Aunt Katia fixed for you tonight. Don't grab the carrots with your hands. Let me feed you with the spoon."

No one was eating they were watching Barbara's performance. Now their mother was attempting to hold one of her hands to keep her from playing in her food.

Now Maria was exasperated with her. "Barbara you've hardly eaten anything."

She looked at everyone else. "Why aren't you eating?"

"Barbara's show is too good."

"Isabel, do you have any ideas how I can get her to eat?"

Isabel opened one of the drawers on the buffet and took out a baby spoon. "I found these a few months ago. They're all clean and ready to use."

"Can she really use a spoon at six month's of age?"

"Not really, but she sees you with a spoon she wants to be just like you. Give it to her Maria."

"Barbara, is this what you want?" She immediately took it from her mother and tried to scoop her food. From that moment on, she opened her mouth for Maria every time she said. "Open Barbara." When she had finished eating; she used her spoon as a drumstick.

"That's the downside. She won't give it up without fussing."

"I'm glad she ate. I deal with the drumstick later. Pass the butter please, I'm hungry."

The family laughed as they picked up their forks to begin eating. When they finished Barbara continued to amuse them. They watched her play and played with her until it was time for bed.

"I think I'll take Barbara up. She needs a bath. She has food in her hair."

"Don't take her away too soon. She needs kisses too."

"You're right Gretl. Come on kisses and goodnights for Barbara."

"I'll be up after I beat our son in chess. He's taken over for Friedrich."

Except for Kurt the others said their goodnights and headed for their rooms. Marta never had any trouble falling asleep. Brigitta's little lamp never bothered her. She decided to complete her assignment.

Georg locked up the villa. He and Kurt went up the stairs together. "Goodnight Son, have a good sleep."

"You too Father." Georg wondered if he and Maria would get any sleep tonight.

Georg found his wife standing beside the crib. Her arms were wrapped around her. He enclosed her in his own arms. "Our angel fell right to sleep. Her siblings wore her out."

"Let's take advantage of her sleep. We can talk without fear of waking her. Give me a minute to change."

Maria heard the bathroom door open. "Georg, I see you holding your left hand. Are you trying to keep your fingers still?"

"I forgot you know my nervous habit."

"You know something."

"I do. They're gone. They left two days ago." Maria inhaled deeply but was composed.

"I sensed it when I was with them Saturday. Still I had no idea it would be the next day. How did you find out?"

Georg couldn't sugarcoat his answer. Maria knew him too well. "Brigitta told me."

"That poor child, I need to go to her."

"Maria, I know you feel that motherly pull to comfort her; believe me she's fine. Come sit with me so I can tell you everything. She found out in school today. She overheard a conversation two teacher had in the hall. They spoke about the group of people who had left Austria and mentioned Martha and Julia specifically."

"I don't know how but she kept that information to herself until she came home. She found me in my study. We talked about Hitler and the bad things she's read about. It was the first time in ages, she cried. What bothered her most was her school assignment; she needed to write a newspaper article about Hitler. She didn't think she could.

"I gave her a pep talk and supplied her with some facts about him. I know she sometimes reads or writes in bed after Marta is asleep. I'm positive that's what she's doing right now."

"I feel so bad, she's only twelve."

"Yes, but we both know she is very advanced for her years. We need to tell the others Maria. We can't let our children learn from anyone else."

"Do you have an Idea?"

"I do. We need to cancel choir practice tomorrow and have a family meeting. Like we did when were chased off the mountain."

"Georg I'm trying to be strong, but inside I'm crumbling. If it was just you and me I'd be fine. We have so many lives to protect."

"I know Maria. Right now we're carrying the burden alone. After we share it, we will have the strength of many; when one is down someone will be there to pick them up. You learn it when you're in command; you are a team, you work as team and think as a team. It's the only way to survive. You're a survivor Maria. Our family will survive; God has plans for us."

"Hold me tonight; maybe we can get some sleep." They did sleep; until around four, Barbara was wet and wanted milk. She went back to sleep. Georg had felt Maria get up and held her close again after she had returned to bed.

In the morning Brigitta went to her father's study before anyone else was up. She put her assignment on her father's desk for him to read.

Georg found it. He took a deep breath and read:

_Who is Adolf Hitler?_

_Adolf Hitler was born April 20, 1889 in __Braunau am Inn which is fifty miles north of Salzburg. His parents were Alois Hitler and Klara Poelzl._

_Klara was a peasant girl, hard working and a devout Roman Catholic. Alois was very different. He ruled his family with an iron hand; he was the sole, undisputed authority. He could never be called a father. His wife and children were totally subservient to his will, his moods, and his whims; obedience was demanded at all cost. Alois died in 1903._

_Klara and her children, including Adolf, were not left penniless. Klara never had much as a child. She was very frugal with her money. Adolf became very close to his mother; some reported it as being obsessed. In 1907 Klara was diagnosed with breast cancer. She died after receiving treatment from a Jewish doctor. He was crushed by her death. It is said he carried his grief with him the rest of his life. _

_In the years that followed he moved to Vienna, a city with a large Jewish population. He was friends with the mayor who feared that the Jewish people would take over his city. Combined with the fact his mother had died after treatment from a Jewish doctor and the hatred he learned from the mayor, he developed __an immoral hostility towards the Jewish people._

_Hitler moved many times after his mother died. He was enticed to go to Germany. The rise of the German Workers Party caught his attention. Every time he spoke, the crowds were large and enthusiastic. He became so powerful that the rival German Socialist Party elected him president; a position he never sought._

_The collapse of the banks of Europe furthered his cause. A new government was formed and Adolf was appointed Chancellor. Secret police from Austria know Hitler has detained thousands of Jews in camps. That word is decevious; it is known that no one ever leaves them alive._

_Hitler now has his sights set on Austria. He has a fancy name for his plans, Anschluss. It's only a matter of time. Then we will live under his spider flag and must address everyone by saying, Heil Hitler. And all our Jewish friends will disappear to one of his camps._

_All information is from Austrian sources.  
><em>_Written by Brigitta von Trapp_

Georg had no corrections, subtractions or additions to make. He made no marks on her paper. He wrote on a separate piece of paper. _I knew you could do it. You have told the truth. There's nothing you wrote that hasn't already been published in the Austrian newspapers._

_I know this was difficult. I also know it's hard to be proud of writing about an evil man. In years to come you will remember this assignment; at the time the world finally acknowledges Hitler's terrible deeds._

_I'm proud of you Brigitta. Both your mother and I love you dearly._

Brigitta found her father in his study before breakfast. Neither spoke. He handed her his note along with her article. She read it. All she could do was mumble a "thank you."

She ran to put it in her bookbag. She decided to turn it in today.


	36. Tempo Quickens

Tempo Quickens

Only Brigitta and her parents knew about Martha and Julia. Barbara made it easy for Brigitta to smile during breakfast on Wednesday. Her parents were also able to hold their emotions in check.

Brigitta and Kurt were waiting by the kitchen door. "Ahem, Uncle Karl haven't you kissed Aunt Katia enough?"

"No Kurt, you'll discover kissing one day. You can never have enough."

"Karl, you better go. You don't want to be late."

"One more Katia," Kurt and Brigitta held their laugh. "I suppose I'm ready now." Maria was standing nearby listening. She took great pleasure from watching her brother and his wife.

The children gave their mother and sister a kiss and happily got in the car. Max was the next to leave. He would drive Gretl and Marta to their school. It was closer to town; he always had business to do there.

The third car was Sidney's; Georg's chauffeur. Liesl and Louisa went with their father to the university. They were dropped off first. Sidney then drove Georg to the history building. "Sidney, I'll need about an hour to prepare a research assignment for my students. I should be finished after you take Louisa to the secondary school."

"I'll be here."

He drove to the campus café and had a cup of coffee and a pastry while he waited. Louisa was right on time. She was bubbling with excitement. "Uncle Sidney, I really like my class. I think it will help me learn to be a better writer."

"You're already pretty good. Your books have sold well."

"I know. Little children really like them. I see we're here. Thanks for the ride, see you at home."

Sidney drove the short distance back to the university; Georg was waiting for him outside. When they arrived at the villa Karl was in the kitchen with Katia He was surprised to see Georg home so soon. "No class today Georg?"

"I arranged library time for them to do some research." He went looking for Maria.

"Karl, why did Georg cancel his class?"

"I don't know Katia; something is on his mind."

Georg heard babbling coming from the living room. He found Maria on the floor with Barbara. She was teaching her to hold and kiss her doll.

"Are my two best girls playing?"

"We are sweetheart." Georg took a seat on the floor opposite them; he had the soft ball in his hand. "Barbara, catch the ball."

Max had returned and found them playing with the baby. He stood and watched. It wasn't long before they noticed him. "She's learning Max. Did you see her throw the ball?"

"I did. Maria, it's almost time to pick up the children. Are you going to choir practice?"

"Max, I need you to bring the children directly home."

"Sure Georg, I'll leave in a few minutes." Max heard the serious tone of his voice. He knew something was troubling his friend.

Liesl was waiting for Max. "So you're the chauffeur today."

"How's John Liesl?"

"He's fine."

"Now Liesl, you can share with your Uncle Max."

"I really, really like him."

"That's itsy bitsy, I'll let it pass. I see your brother and sisters are waiting."

"Max's taxi, come aboard."

"Uncle Max, you passed the church. Today is Wednesday."

"Your father told me to bring you home."

"Why Uncle Max.?"

"I really don't know and that's the truth." Brigitta stared out the window.

Karl was waiting for them in the kitchen. "After you use the bathroom, your father wants everyone in the living room. And I don't know why."

The children hurried. "Liesl, do you know anything?"

"No Kurt, nothing."

"What about you Louisa?"

"Me neither, Uncle Sidney didn't say anything to me."

They were intrigued. Their feelings quickly changed to worry when they found Stefan and Phillip in the living room waiting for them.

"Marta, Gretl, come sit by me." They took their seat beside their mother on the settee. Chairs were pulled away from tables; everyone had a seat. Maria could tell her husband was nervous, his fingers twitched.

"Ever since that day we were chased from your mother's mountain, you have known something about the Germans. Most of you know they are now ruled by a man named Hitler. He's not a nice man children; he doesn't like your Jewish friends."

Maria wanted to help Georg. "Your father's right children. There have been men before him who also disliked the Jewish people. God has always provided for them. And he will do it again."

"Let me Maria, I heard about what was happening in Germany. I decided to help. I asked Dr. Greenburg to help me. He spoke with Rabbi Jacob. He told the members of his synagogue to think about leaving Austria and go to a country where they would be safe.

"When Martha was in Italy. She saw people from Austria there. And then they left the country a few weeks later with relatives or friends. But now others are leaving; people you know; Hazel, Marion, Jeremiah and Martha and Julia."

"Why Frau Martha and Julia; they're not Jewish?"

"The others are all Martha's best friends; she had no desire to live here without them."

"When are they leaving Father?"

"They're already gone Louisa; they left Sunday afternoon."

The room was absent of any sound. For a few seconds time seemed to stand still. Everyone was trying to compute this information. Maria put her arms around Marta and Gretl and drew them close to her.

"I know it's difficult to understand. By leaving now, they're safe. It was planned. Eventually they will go to America."

"Why there Father?" Kurt asked for all of them.

"There's an ocean between them and Hitler."

"Children, we can't remain sad, Barbara won't be happy. Now we can have choir practice. You still need to sing on Sundays. Liesl you take over, I'll see if Barbara is awake."

Georg followed his wife. "Thank you Maria; another of thousands of reasons I love you. I'll sit with you." They kept their door open and soon the sound of their children's voices floated up the stairs.

John didn't find Liesl at the church. He had Martin bring him to the villa. "Mrs. Katia, is Liesl here?"

"Everyone is here. Liesl is conducting choir practice. They should be finished soon. I'll let her explain."

John knew. He and Martin had talked on the way to the villa. He heard Maria. "Very good children, we must try to live normal lives. Your father told me, the future won't come any quicker if we constantly worry about it."

"John, I'm so glad you're here." She grabbed his hand. "Let's go to the sitting room and we'll talk."

"Liesl, I know about the group of people who have left. Martin told me."

"It's so sad John and I'm afraid it's going to get much worse."

"I know Liesl but your mother is right; we must try and live normally." They shared a gentle kiss. "Come on; let's see what the others are doing."

The children did their best. Barbara helped immensely. It was hard to be sad around a bubbling happy baby. John stayed until Martin returned for him about nine o'clock. The sweethearts said goodbye with another tender kiss.

The next day, everyone went about their normal activities. The children went to school; Georg to the university and Karl taught his class.

Georg was in his office. "Excuse me Captain; Headmaster Adler is here to see you."

"Send him down Marlene." Georg could only wonder about the reason for his visit.

"This is a surprise Headmaster Adler."

"Now Georg, I thought we decided on first names."

"Yes Jerome we did, what can I do for you."

"I came to check on Louisa. I always want to know how my students do when they take university classes early. But today I also have another reason. Brigitta's history teacher brought her news article to me. I had my secretary type a copy for me. It's very good. I won't spoil Brigitta's opportunity to show you herself.

"I want to publish it in our paper. I'll remove her name and replace it with 'Secondary Student.'"

"I need to think about it."

"I expected you would, I'll be back in a couple of days."

Georg knew Brigitta would find him as soon as she got home and she did.

"I received a perfect mark."

"I'm not surprised. It was excellent. Have you read in class yet."

"No, we do that on Friday."

"I'm sure your classmates will be impressed." Brigitta didn't tell a soul; not even her siblings. Although, she was sure her mother knew.

Georg was still undecided about having Brigitta's article published. He was certain students from her class would tell others that Brigitta had written it. He sought council from Sidney. They talked after Louisa was dropped off at her class.

"I'm not sure Georg. Let me arrange a meeting with James."

Sidney returned to town after delivering Louisa to the secondary school. He and James had a secret meeting place; the same time each weekday morning. He drove there and sounded his boatswain's whistle and waited. James came out of the grove of trees.

"Georg needs to speak with you. Brigitta did a school assignment on Hitler. Headmaster Adler would like to publish it in the school newspaper; he told Georg he would replace her name with secondary student."

"Jerome would want to publish it. He despises Hitler. Bring him to your old apartment after his last class. I'll be there."

Georg was waiting for Sidney as he always did. "All arranged Georg, my old apartment." Georg took the stairs from the alley. James was waiting. "How do you feel about having your daughter's letter published."

"Proud but worried."

"Understand completely, young people do need to hear it from one of their own."

"Thanks James, you've made my decision easy, I'll give Jerome my answer."

"The news of the group's leaving is all over town. Maybe many more will be encouraged to leave. You'll be pleased to know the group is already in Mittersill. They should cross the border into Switzerland tomorrow."

"That is good news."

"How's Maria handling all this?"

"She and I are coping. Barbara is a big help; she's a wonderful diversion."

"Give her my best, I'm sure we will meet again soon. You leave first."

The best friends shook hands before Georg hastened down the back stairs to his waiting car. He would wait until he spoke with Jerome again before sharing this with Maria. He still wanted to protect her.

Brigitta's history class that Friday was her first class of the day. She would be last to read her article. It surprised none of the students that Headmaster Alder took a seat in the back. Each child received applause but Brigitta received a standing ovation. They also knew she had earned the highest mark.

"I must comment," the headmaster said. "All your articles were very informative. We need to thank Brigitta for writing a very compelling article on the formation of Hitler's mind. Carry on professor."

Jerome wasted no time, he hurried to the university. He was there in plenty of time; he had to wait for Georg to finish his class. "Come with me to my office Jerome."

"Let me tell you Georg. Your daughter received a standing ovation from her classmates."

"That makes my decision even easier; the young people in her school need to hear from one of their own. When will it be published?"

"I held a spot for it; it will be in the first edition in November. It will be published on Wednesday."

"Good, it will give me time to prepare her brother and sisters."

"Is Friedrich doing well?"

"He is. Maria and I are still amazed. He's a true research scientist."

"I had that feeling when I encouraged him to go to the university early."

"I'll tell him you asked about him. Our letters go to Vienna often. I better go, I need to see Maria."

They walked out to their cars together. "Sidney, get me home fast. I need to see Maria. I hope Barbara is still asleep." Sidney had them on the road out of town in no time. In a few minutes the car was kicking up dust on the lane to the villa.

Katia heard it squeal to a stop. "Why the big hurry Georg?"

"Wanted to get home before Barbara woke up."

"You'll find her sewing in the front sitting room."

"Hi, sweetheart."

"You're home early Georg, anything wrong?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you before Barbara woke up. Brigitta's article received the highest mark in her class. She also read it in class today and received a standing ovation."

"She must be very proud."

"There's more Maria. Jerome Adler wants to publish it in the school's newspaper."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I was worried. So I spoke with James. He thinks young people should hear the facts from one of their own; so do I. Jerome saved a spot for it in next edition of the paper. It will come out on Wednesday. You know Maria, we must tell everyone."

"Do you have a plan?"

"I will ask Brigitta if she will read it tonight after dinner."

"That's a good idea. I need to check on Barbara. I'm sure she's awake."

"I'll go with you."

Georg spent a few minutes with his angel. He went back down to intercept Brigitta. She was anxious to talk to her father as well. Their eyes connected. Georg motioned with his head for her to join him in his study. The others happily went upstairs.

"Did Headmaster Adler speak to you Father?"

"Yes, did he say something to you?"

"No, he listened to everyone read their articles. But he had a comment about mine. It's hard to impress him; he was really impressed with my article."

"He told me you got a standing ovation."

"Yes, I was speechless."

"Brigitta, I want you to read it to everyone tonight. I don't want your siblings to hear about it from others tomorrow in school. Will you?"

"I can Father. I understand now why you encouraged me to write it." Georg watched his middle daughter walk away. He still found her maturity difficult to believe.

At dinner that evening, Georg noticed everyone had finished eating. "Don't run off yet. Brigitta has something to share."

She took a deep breath. "My history teacher gave us an assignment to write newspaper articles on current events. My subject was Hitler. It was very difficult to write. Father encouraged me. He wants me to read it to you. Brigitta began.

_Who is Adolf Hitler?_ Everyone appeared to take a deep breath. At the last paragraph she took a deep breath.

_Hitler now has his sights set on Austria. He has a fancy name for his plans, Anschluss. It's only a matter of time. Then we will live under his spider flag and must address everyone by saying, Heil Hitler. And all our Jewish friends will disappear to one of his camps._

Georg broke the silence. "Brigitta doesn't boast, but I will. She received a perfect mark and when she read it in class today her fellow students gave her a standing ovation."

Maria was overwhelmed with pride. "Now I know why. That was excellent. Brigitta you should be very proud."

"I am Mother. There's more. Headmaster Adler asked Father's permission to publish it in the school's newspaper. It will appear in Wednesday's edition."

"But it won't have Brigitta's name. He'll change it to secondary student. Her classmates will know it's hers; I'm sure there will be some talk. As I told Brigitta, she wrote nothing that hasn't already been published."

"Now remember what we told you before; we can't be sad. You should sing for Barbara. Then maybe we can play charades."

After a quick refresher course, they did play charades. Since there was school in the morning the game had to called. "We had so much fun tonight Father. Can we do this again tomorrow."

"I think charade queen wants to win again."

"That's right Brigitta, you know too many book titles."

"Tomorrow we'll change the categories. Mary Poppins says spit spot up the stairs." Maria had had the last turn; she was Mary Poppins. The children were belly laughing as they went up the stairs.

While the children were in school Saturday morning, all the adults spent time together. "Georg, what does all this mean?"

"That the clock is ticking faster. We will know more by the end of November; Germany will hold another election. For now, we continue with our lives; we pray a lot. We will find strength from each other now they we are all on the same page."

Isabel took that as a signal to begin to get rid of things. She had really listened to the last paragraph of Brigitta's article. She started in her room. She didn't have many clothes; only a few dresses that she wore to church and her two fancier ones; one she had worn to Maria and Georg's wedding and the other for Katia and Karl's. She set them aside in her wardrobe. She also began to make a list of items she wanted to locate. It made her feel sad but she knew it was necessary.

The children were a little mopey Sunday morning. Their spirits lightened after Father Martin spoke to them. "I know children; all about Martha and Julia and the others. I'm sure your parents have told you we can't be sad for them. For those of us still here, we take one day at a time. God will provide; you must believe it."

He prayed. "Dear God, give these children joyful hearts so their singing will bless all who hear. Amen."

Father Martin also spoke to his congregation. "We live in times when evil once again has threatened God's chosen people. You also may have already heard and have noticed that Martha and Julia are not with us today. They are safe with the others. They were among Martha's best friends. I believe she prayed and God answered her. We must continue those prayers."

Upon leaving the church, Maria heard the comments of others. "I'm so glad Father Martin spoke about our friends. It's still hard, but I feel comforted in knowing they are safe."

Eleanor and Audrey stood beside Maria. Eleanor touched Maria's arm gently. "I heard you found out from Brigitta."

"Yes, that's true. Georg and I knew they were leaving. I met with Hazel and Marion on Saturday. I felt it; they couldn't tell me or anyone. I too am very grateful they're safe."

"Did you know Belle and Franz are visiting friends in Italy who are leaving soon?" Maria was jolted by her words. "No I didn't Audrey. Does that mean they are leaving with them?"

"No Maria, they'll be back midweek. We need to plan a lunch date."

Maria relaxed. "Yes, we do, soon."

"Mrs. Maria, I was sent by Kurt to ask if you were finished visiting."

"John, were you sent to tell me he was hungry?"

"He used the word famished."

"I better go before my son dies from hunger."

"May I escort you, Mrs. Maria?"

"What a privilege to have a handsome young man escort me." Their laughter was heard by all.

"Liesl's has herself quite a beau."

"Yes, she does Eleanor."

"Mother, are you stealing John from Liesl?"

"He's a fine young man Gretl. But my heart belongs to your father and always will."

"Just checking mother."

"You sound like Brigitta." Gretl giggled and walked away. They hurried home so Kurt could indulge.

"Aunt Katia, this was scrumptious. I should last a few hours."

"Thank you Kurt, I think you and Uncle Karl were having a contest."

"No darling, only famished. Now I can help you with the dishes."

"I'd be delighted to have your help my husband."

Maria always enjoyed hearing their loving banter. She was happy for her brother as he was for her.

Everyone was making an effort to lead a normal life. Brigitta was eagerly looking forward to Wednesday. The school newspaper was printed on Tuesday night and was always waiting for the students on Wednesday morning. This Wednesday would be no different.

At breakfast that morning, she asked. "I want to get the first copy of the paper. Can we leave in a few minutes, Uncle Karl?"

"Your wish is my command."

"Come on everyone, get your school bags."

Maria and Georg stood at the kitchen door and watched them leave. "I think she's excited."

"She should be, Maria. It's a nice feeling to have an article published in a newspaper; even if it is about Hitler."

Max soon left with his two charges. Sidney was waiting for Georg and the girls. He took the girls to their classes and then Georg to the History Building. Georg found a surprise outside his office door; a copy of the secondary school's newspaper.

He opened it and was astonished to find his daughter's article on the front page. His first thought was about Brigitta; I hope this doesn't frighten her.

Brigitta and Kurt were the first students to arrive. They found the paper box outside the library completely full. Brigitta took the first copy. "Oh my, Kurt look, my article is on the front page."

"Of course it is Brigitta."

"Headmaster Adler, you startled me. I never thought it would be so prominent."

"I wanted to be sure your fellow students could easily find it. It's an important article. Have a good day children."

"See you this afternoon Brigitta." Kurt headed for the physics department; Brigitta to her history class. Her fellow history students complemented her again.

Georg arrived home before any of the children. He only had one class on Wednesdays. "How nice, you're here in the kitchen. I found this outside my office door." He handed Maria the paper.

"It's on the front page Georg; everyone look. Oh my, I hope Brigitta wasn't frightened."

"I had the same thought Maria. I think Jerome wanted to be sure the students saw it. He wants everyone to know about Hitler's plans."

Karl added. "I heard a lot of buzz. Everyone was talking about the article."

"I need to get to choir practice early."

"Why Maria?"

"I want to see Brigitta."

Maria left Barbara in capable hands. She never had to worry about her; she was happy around all the adults. Karl drove Maria to the church. He waited with her until Max arrived with the children.

"Hello children, Brigitta are you alright?"

She saw the copy of the newspaper in her mother's hand. "Yes Mother, but I was surprised."

"I wanted to be sure. For those of who don't know, your sister's article is on the front page. It's going to receive a lot of attention. Students will take it home and show it to their parents and friends. Now, I think Liesl wants you to warm up your voices."

"We are very proud of Brigitta. It's time to warm up our voices. We'll start with the Do-Re-Me scales."

Maria and Max sat in the back of the room. Max took the paper from her and read the article again. Then relaxed and listened to the children sing.

While Maria was gone Georg stepped outside and summoned the sentinel. Josef came out of the trees. "Word spread fast Georg. We know Brigitta's article was on the front page."

"Do you think the Germans know?"

"It's too early to know anything. James is on top of it; he receives information from our spies everyday."

"That's comforting. Keep me informed please."

"James will see to it." Josef disappeared into the trees. And Georg tucked this piece of information away.

Life began to resemble normal. Audrey had arranged a luncheon for the four ladies. She sent Alfred to the villa for Maria that Thursday. Barbara was already down for her nap; Katia and Isabel would tend to her if she woke up early.

The others were already there when Alfred drove up. He escorted Maria inside.

Belle greeted her with a hug. "How's the family Maria?"

"Trying to live a normal life."

The ladies sat down to lunch. Sophia had prepared a wonderful meal. The conversation was light at first. Then Audrey spoke. "Does everyone miss Hazel and the others as much as I do?"

There were nods all around the table. "But we all know it was necessary. And we know they are safe."

"That's true Maria. Harold tells many more have left; people we don't know. I know they have your husband to thank."

"Yes, he could do no less. I need to share something with you. It's possible you could hear it from others."

"Is it the school's newspaper article?"

"Yes."

"Say no more Maria. I believe we all know who wrote it. Your daughter's secret is safe with us."

"Georg helped her. Is anyone thinking about their future?"

"We are," Belle answered. "Franz is preparing for me to go to Switzerland. He'll stay behind for now and become a more active member of the Austrian Intelligence Service."

The ladies gulped. "When?" They asked together.

"Very soon, I'm going to Bern. I will work for an American, Allan Dulles. I will plan all his receptions."

"Georg met him. He's helped many escape from Germany. He helped our friends too. He arranged safe passage to America for them. Georg told me he will continue to do so for as long as he can. Belle, all of us will miss you dearly. As I constantly remind myself; God has a plan. We must have faith."

Maria left after giving Belle another big hug. It felt the same as it had with Hazel. Maria knew she would leave soon.

All the children occupied the family for the remainder of the day. Maria couldn't wait for her private time with Georg. They knew each other so well.

"What's on your mind Maria? You looked like you were anxious for our time together."

"Did you know Belle is going to Bern to work for the American?"

"I didn't but I'm not surprised. Everyone is trying to make a difference."

"I tried to be supportive by telling them to have faith in God's plans."

"That was the best response you could have given. Now it's our time." The couple found sleep after a married interlude.

In the morning Max was in for a surprise. He found Franz Isenhart waiting for him by the covered area where they parked the cars. "Are you the sentinel today Franz?"

"Not exactly, did Maria mention that Belle was going to Switzerland soon?"

"Yes, she didn't make a big deal of it; said it rather matter-of-factly."

"Starting Monday, I will be your driver. James's orders."

"What's happening Franz?"

"The rumbling is getting louder. James is being very cautious. I'll be here early to put the children at ease."

He left Max. His mind was active. He had thoughts that he would share with Georg very soon. The children brought him out of his trance. "Is this Max's cab sir?"

"Gretl, why are you calling your uncle sir?"

"To make you laugh. You had a serious look on your face."

"Uncle Max was thinking. Everyone in the car, you don't want to be late."

Maria heard it all. It pleased her that the children were in a good mood. Their good mood continued that afternoon. "Can our uncles take us to the park?

"You can ask them, I don't mind but it's too cool for Barbara."

Max had heard them ask. "I'm game children. Let me find Karl."

"Sure Max, let me get my jacket. I assume we're driving."

"We are. Is everyone ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"John you're just in time to go to the park with us."

All the children were a snug fit in the car. No one minded; Liesl and John loved that they were so close together. The park was a perfect diversion. For two hours they played; swings, monkey bars, see-saws and the jungle gym; there was even an open space for a game of freeze tag.

Maria and Georg spent quality time together; but not intimate time. Barbara may have been napping. Maria had learned she did not sleep very soundly in the afternoon. They decided not to chance it. Instead Georg started a fire in the fireplace; the couple sat close on the settee, smooched and talked.

Isabel had rested for a while. She walked passed the open door of the master suite and found Barbara awake. She brought her down stairs. "Look who I found awake?" Isabel sat her on Maria's lap.

"Georg, you better put on some music; or she will be unhappy until the others return."

Katia had prepared Chef Johan's famous soup and dumplings. It was greatly appreciated by the outdoor people; they had gotten rather chilled. Karl had the fire glowing again in no time. The evening was filled with games, including another round of charades.

"I heard the clock Liesl. Martin should be here soon; good night everyone."

"Goodnight John."

Liesl walked him to the door. They ended their affectionate kiss as the headlights beamed on the front door. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, silly." She stood and watched the car disappear. I never knew love would feel this wonderful.

Sunday was not a day for standing around after church talking. It was a biting cool misty morning. Father Martin stood inside to greet everyone as they left. Maria paused long enough for him to admire the baby.

"She seems to grow every week Maria."

"I know. I already have a pile of clothes she can't wear. Let me wrap her up and hurry to the car."

Stefan and Phillip had a nice fire already flaming in the living room. "Can we eat in here? We can pretend we are camping." Maria tussled Kurt's hair.

"You can sit on the floor but Barbara still needs her highchair."

"I know Mother. I'll get it."

The family spent the entire day there. The four younger girls put on a fashion show; complete with music for the fashion parade. Marta even had her pink parasol.

Max found a few moments alone with Georg. "Did you know I have a driver now?"

"Not surprised; I believe I know who; Franz Isenhart."

"You're correct."

"That's one reason Belle went to Bern. It's all part of intelligence gathering and security. James does his job well."

"He's coming a little early tomorrow; so he can talk to the children."

"They understand more now; it won't alarm them."

"We better join everyone, before we are missed."

They weren't missed. Max was in time to hear all their silly songs and some of the hand games all the children played.

"I'm glad they can laugh Katia."

"So am I Karl. Look at Barbara she looks like she's trying to copy them."

John again heard the hall clock. "It's that time again. I don't think I have ever laughed so much. I never played any hand games."

"Next time I'll teach you."

"You think I'm teachable Liesl."

"We'll see. I'll walk you to the door." They never heard the giggles or saw the smirks from the other children.

Monday morning was chilly; not the kind that chilled you to the bone. The sun had replaced the mist. Franz drove up quietly and waited by the car. He could hear Max. "You need to get in the car."

"It's early Uncle Max. Are you anxious to get rid of us?"

"Not really, follow me please." Max was driving all the younger children today. Karl wasn't teaching a class this morning

The children looked at Max and then Franz. "I want you to meet my driver, Herr Isenhart."

"Can't you drive anymore Uncle Max?"

"Certainly I can, Gretl, Captain James thought I needed a driver to make sure I stay out of trouble."

"Franz, you have a tall order."

"I know Maria. Now children, let's not be so formal. Why don't you call me Uncle Ike? It's a name used by all my nieces and nephews. Is that alright Maria?"

"It's fine Ike." The children snickered.

"You sound like Belle." Maria smiled.

The children had been safely delivered to school. Max and Franz were on the return trip. "Are you living at your villa all alone?"

"No Max, Belle and I closed it up. We worked on it for weeks. I had Lawrence take a lot of clothes to the Abbey. He heard the sister tell another. 'Some one else must be leaving.' Father Martin knew a family who could use our towels and linens.

"We shipped our silver and china and Belle's desk to Bern. We ate out the last few days. I'm living at the Bittingers cottage. It's hidden; an ideal location. Audrey promised Belle that Sophia would feed me. Tell Maria not to worry. Belle is fine. Home Max?"

"Yes, until three."


	37. Max's Plan

Max's Plan

Franz returned to the cottage. He was working on a secret assignment. He returned to the villa for Max when it was time to pick up the children

Kurt teased. "You may forget how to drive Uncle Max."

"No Kurt, it's like riding a bicycle. You may get rusty but you never forget."

"Same with skiing Uncle Max; I wonder when we will get our first snow. It sure is cold enough."

"You like to ski Kurt?"

"I do Uncle Ike. Do you ski?"

"Not very much anymore; if I do any, it's only cross-country skiing. Your father is an excellent skier."

"Yes, he took me on the big slopes last year."

The children got out of the car and went inside. "Do you need to go anywhere else Max?"

"Not today, tomorrow I need to visit Wolfgang."

"See you tomorrow then, I'll plan accordingly."

"Did you have a good day at school, children?"

"Mother, I'm so excited about my English assignment."

"Tell me Louisa." She hooked her arm with her mother's as they walked together.

"I need to write a short story for young readers. The best will be published in the University's Literary Journal. Have any ideas?"

"Not off the top of my head; maybe Gretl can help you."

Louisa went looking for her. "Gretl, what do little girls like to read about?"

"Princesses Louisa, but not about all their fancy clothes or crowns. Girls want to know their feelings; how they feel inside."

"Gretl, thank you; now I have an idea; I'll let you read my first draft."

Louisa finished her homework in the schoolroom. Now she was sitting by the fireplace in the living room with a pad of paper and pencil in her hand. She started to record her thoughts for her story.

Maria had been writing that morning. She wrote a long letter to Alice; telling her all about Brigitta's article and a shorter one for Friedrich. She let Georg read them both.

"This is fine Maria. You told them enough; I don't want either of them to worry."

"I didn't either. Do you think the children will tell him any more?"

"No, the older children understand. They don't want to worry Friedrich or their Gromi." The letters were picked up by the courier the next day. Andrew always put them on the next train to Vienna.

The next few days were very cold and brought a smattering of snow. Kurt voiced his disappointment.

"Father, when are we going to get some real snow?"

"Son you asked me the same question last year."

"I know. I really enjoy skiing. It's hard to wait."

"It will come. Don't wish too much; we could get a blizzard. They're not much fun."

"I know Father." Georg didn't tell him the real reason he didn't want any snow. People were still taking the foothill road to Switzerland. They didn't need any snow.

This first week of November seemed to go by quickly. It was soon Sunday. Father Martin made an announcement.

"My friends, Advent is creeping up on us. It begins the last Sunday of the month. I've asked that our Christkindle store be stocked and opened starting Saturday the fifteenth."

After Mass, the congregation expressed their thoughts about Advent coming so soon, including Liesl.

"Mother, I had no idea Advent was so soon this year. I need to prepare the choir. I want something different this year. Maybe Wolfgang might know of some new songs. Could I ask Uncle Ike to drive me and Uncle Max there one day?"

"Max would love it; ask him."

"I will Mother." After brunch she went to find him.

"Uncle Max, are you getting ready to take a siesta?"

"How did you know Liesl?"

"You're in Mother's chair with your feet on the footstool."

"I can postpone it. What do you need?"

"I need to see Wolfgang. He might have some new music for Advent."

"I'll arrange it with my driver. Which day Liesl?"

"Tuesday is best."

"What a coincidence Liesl; I already had made plans to see him on Tuesday myself. I'm helping him arrange singing groups for his performance tent at the Christkindle Marketplace. My driver knows. He'll take us."

"Perfect; have a nice siesta Uncle Max." He leaned his head against the back of the chair. Max was a man who could always fall asleep easily; even sitting in a chair. Soon Liesl heard a soft snore. He must have been tired.

The living room with a fire burning became everyone's favorite place. Louisa was once again sitting there writing. She finished her rough draft of her story. As she had promised she let Gretl read it. "Remember Gretl, it's not polished yet."

"I know." She read.

_Princess Angelina_

_Angelina the shy Princess discovers her inner self._

_The princess lives in a modest flat in London_

_She's excited her grandmother is coming for a visit. She's the Queen of Genovia. Angelina greets her with a curtsy.  
><em>_No, no my granddaughter; you don't curtsy to me; I want a hug like any other grandmother._

_What are we going to do today?_

_I'm going to teach you all about how to be a real princess.  
><em>

"_All the beautiful jewels and clothes grandmother?"  
><em>_Not that, my child, about her duties. Princesses are more than jewels and clothes; they have to find what's inside them; their inner self. I only wear my crown when I must; the same for my fancy queen's gown._

_Today we will visit some men who served our country. Who keep it safe from bad people. And later we will take some toys to children who are in the hospital._

_Grandmother, those are wonderful things to do. I can't wait.  
><em>_Princess Angelina learned all about the duties of a princess that day. She vowed to be just like her grandmother; she liked how she felt that day. Her inner self was very happy._

"Louisa, this is so good. If I could be a princess, I would be just like her. I think your story will be published."

"I hope so Gretl. I turn it in next week."

Tuesday morning came and Liesl waited with the others for Uncle Ike to arrive. "Why are you going with us this morning?"

"Uncle Max is taking me to see Wolfgang. I'm hoping he will have some new Advent music; something different for us to sing this year."

Uncle Ike drove the children to their respective schools. "Max, are we too early for Wolfgang?"

"Not at all; he's stocking his booth before he opens his store in town. He's expecting me." Since it was early, Franz had no difficulty finding a parking place near by.

Liesl's attention was drawn to all the young men in the plaza. They reminded her of last year. "Uncle Ike, why are there so many young men here?"

"Don't worry Liesl; they're not members of Hitler's Youth Army. They're members of the Austrian Secret Police. Captain James wanted young men around the plaza during the busy times at all the booths. He feels Hitler's boys wouldn't want to be recognized by their old friends. They're in training today. I wouldn't have brought you here if it wasn't safe."

"I see, thanks for telling me."

"Did you know the game store booth is across the plaza?"

"No I didn't. I wonder if John will work there."

"I can't answer that question. But he has been helping them stock it. Some of the men are also his secret police detail."

"Wolfgang, Liesl is here to see if you have any new songs for Advent."

"That's right sir, I want something different for the choir."

"One of my friends sent this box to me; I haven't even opened it. Let's see if it may have what you are looking for."

"There's so much Wolfgang. I like that there are verses for Gregorian chants they already know. It won't take them long to memorize them."

"Take what you need. I'm like Harvey; books or music are meant to be read or sung."

"Thank you, I wish we could sing for you here in your booth but I don't think my father would approve."

"Maybe there's a way your father would approve."

"Do you really think so Uncle Max?"

"We'll see."

"Liesl, Liesl, I didn't expect to see you here in the plaza."

"You neither, John; Wolfgang had some Advent music for the choir. Uncle Ike told me you were helping stock the game store's booth."

"That's true. My Dad said I could work there a few hours on the weekends."

"Do you have classes today?"

"I do Liesl. Would you like to ride with us?"

"Uncle Max, may I?"

"Certainly Liesl, let me walk you across the plaza to Martin's safe hands."

"Don't worry Max; I deliver both of them to the villa this afternoon." Max walked away but turned and saw the sweethearts share a quick kiss. He smiled.

"Wolfgang thanks for helping Liesl. I'll speak to Georg soon."

Franz drove Max home. He went back to the cottage. He had found an excellent place for his Ham Radio. In the late afternoon and early evening he had excellent reception from Germany. He had convinced a German General that he was an Austrian sympathizer. This General shared with him the movements of the German army and Hitler's' right hand men like Herr Zeller and his young side kick Rolf.

There was also another way to get to the cottage; it was through the forest in the back. James and others came there frequently.

Liesl and John arrived at the same time as all the other children. She couldn't wait to share with them the music she had learned. "When you've finished you homework, would you like to practice an Advent song?"

"Did Wolfgang have music for you?"

"He did. I had lots of choices. Come find me in the living room."

Soon Maria heard a familiar Gregorian chant; but with different words.

Come, come Emanuel Come, come Emanuel

He's the Lord of creation  
>Lord have mercy upon us<p>

The son of Mary will be born  
>Christ have mercy upon us<p>

For the angel will proclaim it  
>Lord have mercy upon us<p>

"Liesl, I love it. How about you children? What do you think?"

"Mother, we think it's perfect. It's very different."

"It is Louisa."

"You like it too Uncle Max?"

"You sound like the Klopmann Monastery Choir."

"I agree with Max."

"You too Father?"

"You've always been as good as any monastery choir."

"We'll practice it again tomorrow and I have another simple song for you to learn."

"You really enjoy directing a choir."

"I do John. I suppose I take after mother."

"You're just like her. Do I hear babbling?"

"Barbara enjoyed their singing too. Are we eating in here again?"

"Yes Aunt Katia, it's so much warmer than the dining room; more fun too."

"You have a while until dinner. Who wants Barbara?"

"I'll take her."

"She's all yours John."

"You've gotten heavy little one. I still can't get over how she goes to anyone. My aunt's daughter had a fit when any man tried to hold her; she didn't particularly even want her father to hold her."

"We're prejudice John; we believe she's an angel; our own little angel." Liesl tickled her and she squealed with delight. "Let's sit on the floor with her. Father's been teaching her how to catch her ball; watch. Here it comes, Barbara."

"Good girl, now throw it back to Liesl."

"Almost Barbara."

"It won't be long Liesl. Let me have her John. She needs a head start. There's way too much activity in here at dinner time." Maria placed her in the highchair. "There you go Barbara; here's your spoon. I see Aunt Katia coming with your food."

Maria fed her without any trouble. She let her try to feed herself some of the squash; most of it did not get in her mouth. "Good try Barbara, let me clean your face and you can gnaw on a biscotti." She was happy; sat there with her biscotti and seemed to listen to all the chatter.

The family engaged in a variety of activities after dinner. Kurt took Karl up to his building room to see his latest bridge. Isabel and Katia played Old Maid with Gretl and Marta. Louisa and Brigitta each were curled up in a chair; one was writing the other reading. Maria and Katia were talking. Liesl and John were playing chess. Each game always ended with the same words. "One of these times I am going to win, John." And he would always laugh.

Georg had gone to his study to find the reference books he wanted to take with him in the morning. Max saw his opportunity and followed him.

"Got a minute Georg?"

"Sure Max, what's on your mind?" Max closed the door; that got Georg's attention.

"Hear me out please. You were quite adamant once about your children never singing in public. I think you should reconsider."

"Max, I have. Remember when Maria and I were planning our wedding?"

"Yes, go on."

"I didn't consider myself a Baron then and not now either. The Empire is gone. I'm an Austrian like everyone else. If I have any allegiance, it's to Austria. What are you thinking?"

"Georg, it's only a matter of time before all of us will need to leave Austria. You need to make the Germans, particularly Herr Zeller, think you are all for their Anschluss. First, the children need to sing in Wolfgang's music tent at the market place; it's not very large. It's very well protected. James knows some Austrian sympathizers will be there and would spread the word.

"The children know so many songs. Maria and Liesl could easily put together a concert of five to eight songs; recorder music too. Liesl commented yesterday to Wolfgang that she wished they could sing there. I planted a seed; a seed of possibility.

"No one would have any idea it's all a front. The children would draw a lot of attention. I could easily arrange for a tour; not far away. Then later, maybe to Rome and Zurich – you would always return. You would send up no red flags.

"When the time came to really leave, you would draw little attention. It would be publicized as another tour."

"Brilliant Max, I always knew you had a tactical mind; reminds me of battles plans from the Great War. We need to develop this further before we tell anyone. I know we don't have much time. We should probably meet in town; our drivers will need to know. They will help us. We better get back to the family."

No one had noticed them leave. Everyone heard Maria. "It's Barbara's bedtime. Come say goodnight." The children did and soon the younger ones went up to bed as well. Liesl and John said their goodnight with a sweet kiss at the door.

In the morning Georg spoke with Sidney. He explained Max's idea. "I think it will work. Let me arrange a meeting with James."

After Georg's only class that Wednesday, Sidney took Georg to the apartment.

"Max is quite the strategist. It's an excellent idea. I'll contact Franz. He'll let Max know."

"Thanks James, now I can share this with Maria."

"Next time we meet it will be in the bomb shelter by the Riding Academy."

Today was Georg's turn to want the day to be over so he could talk with Maria.

He participated in all the family's games after dinner. Nobody sensed he had something serious on his mind; except maybe Maria.

They didn't delay going to bed. "Are you going to bed soon Karl?"

"Katia and I will stay here and smooch until the fire dies down"

"We are, goodnight."

"Goodnight Maria, Georg; see you in the morning."

"It's so nice to see those two so happily in love."

"Just like I'm happy with you darling." Georg reached around his wife and picked her up. She had to swallow her squeals. "What are you doing Georg?"

"We're still newlyweds, remember?"

"Put me down sweetheart, your wife needs to use the bathroom."

She found him standing beside the crib. "She's so innocent. Thank goodness she doesn't understand our talk. Come sit with me I need to share something with you."

"I felt you had something on your mind. Tell me Georg."

"You realize our time to leave Austria will come one day."

She let out a big breath. "Sadly, I do."

"This will surprise you. Max has a plan; it involves the children singing. He remembered my adamant words from long ago. I explained to him, like I did to you; I'm no longer a Baron. I don't believe in the rule that prohibits singing in public."

"Go on sweetheart; I'm anxious to hear the rest."

"Max wants them to sing at Wolfgang's booth. Liesl even asked Max if it were possible. After Christmas we could go on some local tours. German loyalists living here we surely communicate to Berlin that we seem happy with the impending Anschluss. We may even be able to go to Rome or Zurich; but we would always come back.

"When it came time for us to really leave, Max would book us on another tour; from that location we would escape. Our returning from all the other tours would make this one not raise any alarms."

"Do you think it will work?"

"Nothing is without some risk. I don't believe we would be leaving with Herr Zeller hot on our heels. We still have some planning to do. The difficult part is not letting on to the others; if too many people know our plan it could become known by sympathizers."

"How do you think the children will react?"

"I think Liesl's exuberance will defuse any questions or hesitance."

"Georg, do you remember those peasant clothes I bought on our honeymoon?"

"What about them?"

"They could be their costumes. I know they would need altering. Isabel could help me. She will need to go with us. Barbara will need her."

"Sounds possible; let me clear it all with James. We'll be meeting often."

"Now can we be like Katia and Karl?"

"Are you jealous Maria?

She didn't answer him; his mouth was engulfed in an extremely passionate kiss. "Hummmn, you're wonderful darling."

In the morning, Maria left Barbara in her highchair under the watchful eyes of Georg and Max. She went to the kitchen to get Barbara's cereal. "How long did you stay up Katia?"

"We fell asleep."

"You didn't?"

"It's true Maria; we woke up because we were both cold. It took me forever to get warm. Next time we'll go to bed."

"Smooching on a settee can be nice but I'll take the bed any day."

"Maria, such talk from an almost nun, I'm surprised."

"Almost is the key word Katia; sharing myself with Georg was all God's plan. I wouldn't trade it for anything on this earth."

"Well said, here's Barbara's cereal with her favorite fruit, apples."

"I'll tell her Aunt Katia fixed her favorite. Let me go get a head start. She eats so much better without too much distraction."

She found Max and Georg being silly with Barbara. "She's a wonderful little one Maria."

"I know Max. She's helping us cope with these trying days." Max understood her; he knew Georg had told her about his plan."

"Let me feed her. Barbara, look, Aunt Katia fixed your cereal with apples this morning; your favorite." She took her first spoonful and immediately opened her mouth for more. Katia served the others and brought an apple slice for Barbara to gnaw on. Maria watched her closely to be sure she didn't bite off a large piece. Maria cleaned her face and hands and held her to say goodbye to everyone.

Georg and Max spoke to their respective drivers about the plan. Georg asked Sidney to arrange a meeting with James for the four of them tomorrow.

On Friday, Franz and Max went into town; he waited near the Riding Academy. He saw the advanced guards for James take their position all around the area. Sidney drove up with Georg; he was between classes.

"This way gentlemen, the door is hidden behind this rock." The bomb shelter was relatively large; could probably house one hundred people. "It's wired for electricity; the switch is right inside the door. There are also some oil lanterns incase it would ever lose electricity."

In the front were a few chairs. "Have a seat men; Franz filled me in on your plan Max. We hear from our sources that the Germans want things to appear normal. Your singing is very normal; especially at Wolfgang's booth. I was told Maria bought some peasant clothes on you honeymoon Georg. I believe they're perfect. I also think you should sing on all four Saturdays. That would really send them a signal that you're not afraid of the children performing in public. Let's stay in touch; meet me here next Wednesday morning."

Kurt was so excited when Uncle Ike's car drove up. "Look at those clouds; are they snow clouds?"

"You may be right Kurt. You might get your wish. I doubt it will be enough for skiing. But I'm sure it will be enough to have fun in."

His excitement continued in the villa. "Mother, Mother."

"What Kurt?"

"Did you notice the snow clouds?"

"Let me look outside." Maria opened the door to the veranda. "They do look promising; we'll see in the morning."

"This will be Barbara's first snow. Does she have a snowsuit?"

"As a matter of fact yes; I ordered a bunch of things in September. The store sent all her winter things out last week."

"Goody, she can help Marta and me build our snowman."

"Girls, I don't think she can help very much. I'll help you. Then after her nap she can come outside and look at it."

Kurt announced his expectation of snow to everyone. "And yes Father, Uncle Ike told me it probably won't be enough for skiing. But I bet it will be good enough for a snowball fight."

Kurt opened the veranda door at least ten times that afternoon; checking on those clouds. One time he announced, "I saw a few snowflakes this time."

"Your son is really anxious for some snow Georg."

"It seems that way Karl."

Saturday morning Kurt ran from his room; down the back stairs to the kitchen. He knew Katia would be there. "Did you see all the snow Aunt Katia? It looks like several inches; I'm getting dressed and use my ruler to measure it." He rushed right by Karl.

"Now what's Kurt doing Katia?"

"Getting dressed, so he can measure the snow."

"I'm glad he can still be a boy; even though he is a teenager. Something tells me all the children, except Barbara of course, are going to grow up fast in the next few months."

"I suppose you're right; I try not to think too much; just take it one day at a time."

"Can I have one of your fresh out of the oven biscuits? I'm starved."

"Be my guest; don't burn your mouth. I need it to share your kisses."

"You mean one like this?" Katia received a long romantic kiss. They broke away just in time. Kurt came bouncing into the kitchen.

"We got almost eight inches. It has already stopped snowing."

"I'm sure it won't be gone by the time you get home from school."

"I hope not Father."

"Good morning you two; do I smell biscuits?"

"Help yourself Georg, I did. It was delicious with butter and jam."

"I think I will."

"Has Maria come down with Barbara?"

"She was finishing her feeding. I'm sure she'll be down soon."

"I'll start her cereal, plums or pears today Georg?"

"Which does she like?"

"Pears it is."

Everyone found Kurt announcing to his sisters his plans for after school. "We'll have snowball fights and build snowmen."

Franz wasn't needed today. Georg rode with Sidney. They were on the return trip. "It's time Sidney; to tell Liesl and all the others about our plan. She and Maria need time to select the concert songs. And Isabel needs to help Maria with altering their costumes."

"How soon will you tell the children what's happening?"

"Hopefully I can wait until next week."

When they got home Katia and Karl were sitting in the kitchen. "I need to share something with you two. I'll be waiting in the living room for Maria."

"Do you know anything Karl?"

"Nothing Katia."

The couple met Maria in the hall. "Georg wants to see us." Maria knew immediately why; but she kept quiet. Max, Isabel and Liesl were already there. Max had stoked the fire. Isabel had been straightening up the children's games. Liesl had been playing the piano.

"Liesl, come sit by me here on the settee." The others found a comfortable seat.

Georg wasn't sure how to begin; he started with some facts. "All of you know Germany will be holding an election in two weeks. James already had advanced word that it will be a validation of Hitler as supreme leader or Fuehrer. That will mean disaster for Austria; sympathizers here are numerous. What I am going to tell you can not leave the villa's walls." All eyes were on Georg.

"As you know I initiated the plan to encourage our Jewish friends to leave Austria while they could do it safely. You must realize that my talents as a submarine commander have not gone unnoticed at Bremerhaven. In time they will come after me. Maria and I have known this for a long time. Max presented me with an idea that I took to James. I'll let him explain."

"It came to me the day that I first met with Wolfgang at his booth at the Marketplace. He asked me to find groups to perform in the small area he had set aside for them. My mind thought like an army general planning a battle. Sometimes they needed to set up a diversion for them to work.

"I've also known that we will need to leave one day. Our diversion will be the children singing at Wolfgang's booth." He looked directly at Liesl. He heard her make a sound like a spasmodic reflex of the throat as is heard when one is surprised.

She choked out her thoughts. "Uncle Max, I was only wishing out loud. I never had any thought it could come true. I remembered how father felt about us singing in public."

"I know Liesl. Times have changed; I wanted you to know it was a possibility. Let me tell you about my plan.

"Word would get back to Herr Zeller that Georg seems to be accepting of the impending Anschluss. After singing during the Christmas season, I would arrange other concerts; a couple of short tours, then maybe a tour to Rome and Zurich. We would always return. They would send up no red flags. When the time came to leave Austria, I would plan another tour. It would be our escape."

There was silence for a few seconds. "What do you need us to do?" Karl asked.

"Try to act normal. I'll find a good time to tell the children."

"Liesl, why don't you begin to make a song list?"

"I can do that Mother."

"Isabel, I'm going to need your help. I bought some peasant clothes on our honeymoon. They will make perfect costumes. They will need some alteration; especially the ones for Marta and Gretl."

It was soon time to pick up the children from school. All the adults knew Kurt had their after lunch activities all planned. Phillip even refrained from clearing off the veranda. He knew it was perfect for Marta and Gretl to make a snowman there.

Kurt didn't disappoint them. Immediately after eating lunch he proposed the activities for the afternoon. "Okay everyone; get on your snow clothes. Who's game for a snowball fight? Uncle Max, Uncle Karl."

"I'm game, Kurt."

He was so preoccupied; he didn't notice Liesl didn't join them. Maria didn't disappoint Gretl. She joined her and Marta in the building of a cute snow woman.

"Gretl, I found these earlier. Maria had a straw hat and a pink scarf."

"I like it Mother. Can Barbara come out and see it?"

"Let me see if she's awake."

Maria found Katia sitting in the kitchen with her. "She had a snack Maria; she's ready to see the snow. Let me button her snowsuit."

"Barbara, Barbara, come see the snow woman mother and I built."

Barbara's snowsuit covered every inch of her except for her face. "You look so cute Barbara." She was too big for Gretl to safely carry so Maria took her to see the snow woman. She laughed when Gretl pointed out the snow woman's eyes, nose and mouth.

Maria eyes were drawn to a loud exclamation by her husband. "Enough Kurt, I look like a snowman!"

"Look at your father Gretl."

"You're covered in snow Father."

"Thanks to your brother Gretl; he's a much better aim this year." Georg brushed himself off. "Does my little one like the snow?"

"She likes my snow woman Father."

"Your idea Maria?"

"Yes, I found the hat and scarf earlier. I thought it would be perfect for Gretl's snow woman. Are you going in?"

"I am."

"Me too." Max came up the steps to the veranda. "Kurt and Karl can continue the battle."

"I suppose my husband is being a kid again."

"Kurt has him pinned down in a bunker. I'm sure Karl will surrender soon."

The snow was a happy diversion for the adults. Now Georg had to find the right time to tell his children.


	38. Public Singing

Public Singing

A few minutes later Karl came to the kitchen door. "Look at you; you're covered with snowball marks."

"Yes, I know Katia. Kurt kept pelting me as I walked back to the villa. I'll take my jacket off out here and give it a good shake."

"I'll hang it up for you. Go get changed."

Kurt and the girls had followed him. "Have you had enough fun in the snow?"

"For now Aunt Katia; maybe we can play again tomorrow after church."

The snow people especially enjoyed Katia's hot soup for dinner that night. She had even baked a cake. "This is in celebration of the first snow of the winter."

Kurt laughed as he devoured a large piece of all white cake with white icing.

Liesl had put away the song list she had made with her mother. And Maria did the same with the peasant clothes. Georg wasn't ready to tell the children yet.

Karl and Katia were washing the dishes together. They both heard a car drive up. "I wonder who that could be Karl."

"Let me look out the window. You'll never believe this, it's John." He opened the door. "This is a surprise. Liesl wasn't expecting you tonight."

"I know. I had to convince my dad the lane would be passable."

"She's in the living room. Go scare the heck out of her."

"Uncle Karl, you're funny."

John did try and sneak in the living room but Liesl was too quick. She turned and saw him. "John, I didn't think I'd see you today."

"Had to convince my dad the lane was passable."

"You're just in time for charades."

There was a big space around the fireplace. The adults brought chairs closer and the children sat on the floor. Maria had Barbara on her lap. She also had the slips of paper with the topics. They were all mixed up; animals, book titles and even musical instruments.

It was John's turn. He took the top card from Maria. He smiled; he knew it would be an easy guess for anyone. John made a fist and brought it to his lips. With his other hand he pretended to slide something up and down. All the while he was making the sound. "Oompa, oompa."

He saw Karl smile but he didn't speak. It was Brigitta who took a guess.

"You're playing a trombone."

"Correct, your turn."

Brigitta had to think before she acted. She got up on her toes and twirled around and then fell to the ground, one leg in front and the other bent; her arms at her side flapping like wings.

Even Georg participated. "Are you a swan?"

"Your turn Father."

Georg laughed when he read his card. He bent over slightly, brought his hands up to his armpits and began to dance around and scratch himself as he said, "who ha ha; who ha ha."

Barbara squealed as she watched her father. "I think even Barbara knows this one." Maria pretended to listen to her whisper in her ear. "You think so sweetie?"

"Barbara says you're a silly monkey."

Georg tickled her. "That's right." She squealed again.

"Barbara's going to say goodnight. It's past her bedtime."

"I better go too Liesl. I promised my parents I wouldn't stay too long." Martin who had waited at the villa took it as a cue to meet John at the car. It was parked outside the kitchen door. He went on ahead. He let the couple say goodnight in private.

"I'll see you tomorrow at church. Maybe I can come home with you."

"That would be nice." John's kiss was more lingering that ever before. He left before Liesl could say anything to him. She wrapped her arms around herself. He's the one; the one I will be with forever.

She went back to the living room and found all her siblings had gone to bed. They had had a very active afternoon. "You're smiling Liesl."

"I guess I am Father. I'm very, very happy. See you in the morning."

The fire had died down; all the adults headed for their bedroom. Georg found Maria laying Barbara in her crib. He kissed his fingers and placed them on her lips. "Sleep well little one."

Georg slipped his arm around Maria. "Liesl had a very telling smile on her face when she returned to the living room."

"What did it tell you?"

"That John will indeed become our first son-in-law; it's only a matter of time."

Maria laid her head against his shoulder. "Yes, time will tell us. I'm happy for her; he's a fine young man. Now I can enjoy my man."

"And me, my woman."

Kurt was very disappointed in the morning. He found the snow was beginning to melt. The temperature was above freezing. "Don't be too upset Son. The winter hasn't even begun yet; I'm sure there will be more." The family went on to church that morning knowing they would not play in the snow later. It was quickly becoming slush.

After Mass, Maria spotted two familiar faces walking towards her. "Jonah, Leah, what a surprise. Is everything alright?"

"It is Maria. James told me I couldn't drive to your villa. He suggested we meet you here."

Ralph Bittinger spoke to Georg. "It's all arranged. You can meet in the house."

"Maria, does Barbara need you soon?"

"No, she can eat her food first. Why?"

"So we can talk with Leah and Jonah at the Bittingers' house."

"She'll be fine Maria. Isabel and I can take care of her. Go visit." Maria acknowledged Katia and went with her husband.

Audrey made the parlor available to them. "We're not leaving yet. We haven't had a chance to visit."

"I saw Barbara. She's really growing."

"She's wonderful Jonah; a wonderful diversion from these trying times. Do you have a date in mind?"

"Not really, we'd like to make it until the weather moderates some. James is keeping me informed. When he tells me it's time, we'll leave immediately. The house is ready. What about you?"

"We hope to get a month or so beyond Christmas, Jonah."

"James told me that we can have lunch together at the Bristol. I'll set it up and get word to you. Is Wednesday a good day?"

"It is. Maria and I will be looking forward to it."

The couples said their goodbyes. Sidney was waiting in the car. "James already told me. I'll confirm with Chef Johan for this Wednesday."

"I suspected he had."

"It's going to happen quickly, isn't it Georg."

"I'm afraid so Maria."

Katia greeted them by the kitchen door. "I let everyone eat. Your son convinced me."

"Not surprised Katia, not at all."

"Barbara ate for me. I think she wants you now. She's tired."

Maria quickly took a bite of pastry; her stomach was growling. "Let me have her Louisa; it's nap time."

"That didn't take long Maria."

"She must have been full; she didn't nurse very long. She fell asleep quickly."

"Here Maria, I saved you some hot food."

"Thank you Katia, I am hungry."

Maria sat in the living room eating, she heard Liesl. "Come stand around the piano. Let's sing some of our favorites." She began with Old MacDonald and then Frère Jacques and then Amazing Grace. "Can we sing our Gregorian chants? They're so pretty."

"Sure we can Marta, and we can even sing some Christmas carols. It's never too soon to refresh our memories."

Georg recognized exactly what Liesl was doing. Max commented. "You sound wonderful; as good as those practicing at Wolfgang's booth the other day."

"I wish we could sing for people. It would make everyone happy."

"You wouldn't be scared Gretl?"

"No Father, I wasn't scared when I played my recorder at the school program."

"I have a surprise for you. Your Uncle Max twisted my arm so hard; I had to tell him you could sing at Wolfgang's booth."

"Did you really twist his arm Uncle Max?"

"No Gretl, it's a way of saying I convinced him."

"When Father?"

"Starting Saturday the twenty-ninth and every Saturday until Christmas."

"This is so exciting. Can we sing some more Liesl?"

"Let me show you something first." Maria went over to the cabinet where she had stashed their costumes. "I bought these on our honeymoon. The part of Italy we visited used to be part of Austria. I found them in an old Austrian shop. They're dresses that peasants wore all the time. And Kurt I bought you a white shirt with bolero sleeves and brightly colored suspenders; it's what men wore long ago. Grandma Isabel and I need to alter the ones for Marta and Gretl."

"Our dresses are so colorful; I really like them."

"I do too Marta. Let me measure you so I can get started on your dress."

"And Gretl I need to do the same."

"Measure me Grandma Isabel." She held out her arms for Isabel to bring the measuring tape snug under her arms. "I'll make the length correct after I alter it Gretl; I can see it is very long on you."

Maria and Isabel started on the alterations; they took out seams; and then stitched them again to make the dresses smaller. And they listened to the children sing song after song. They didn't seem to tire. Liesl had to remind them. "Your voices need a rest. Maybe we can sing again later."

Everyone left the living room. Georg and Liesl were alone. "Thank you Liesl; that was a wonderful way to break the news to them."

"I thought you might need some help. And I knew we had to begin to practice. I want us to be perfect. Later, we'll practice a couple of songs on our recorders."

"Liesl, I know you are carrying a big burden. It's difficult not sharing everything with your brother and sisters. Remember, you can always talk with us. Don't ever hesitate."

"I won't Father."

John returned in a few minutes; along with Louisa and Brigitta. He and Liesl didn't stay there. They went to the sitting room near the veranda. The sun had warmed it up nicely. "I'll come listen on Saturdays; I'll be working at the game booth."

"That's wonderful John. Be sure and tell your parents. I know your mom would like to hear us."

"Liesl, do you feel the spark between us?"

"I suppose you could describe it that way. I do. I want it to last forever."

"Again, you took the words right out of my mouth. I suppose we should join the others."

"Maybe I can beat you at chess today."

"We'll see."

They played a game before dinner; which John won. Later the children practiced a few songs on their reorders. Liesl was still deciding which ones she would use for the performances.

The quiet of the living room was broken by Liesl's loud voice. "Checkmate John."

"I see." He studied the board. "You did it Liesl. You won your first game."

"Let me look at the board John. You're not just making Liesl happy."

"No sir."

Georg studied the board. "She beat you John and decisively too."

"I know." John heard the clock. "Martin will be here soon. Let's go wait at the back door." It was now Martin's designated place to wait for John.

"I probably won't ever beat you again. I think I was lucky.'

"Don't say that Liesl. You're a lot better now. Remember I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed sweetly. John hurried to the car leaving Liesl with a giddy feeling of excitement.

Liesl and her siblings practiced every day. When Wednesday came, they didn't go to the church to practice. There was no need to; no new children had joined the choir. And besides, Franz was hearing unfriendly communication from his contact on his Ham Radio.

That knowledge didn't keep Maria from being ready to meet Georg to go to lunch at the Bristol. Sidney would pick Georg up on the way.

Jonah and Leah were already there. Chef Johan had given them a private dining room and he would serve them himself. He knew what was happening in his country. He wasn't blind; he knew his Jewish friends were leaving in great numbers. He suspected Jonah and Leah would be next. He said nothing.

"Would you like some hot soup first?"

"Yes Johan, it's really cold today."

"It is, too cold to snow."

"A real disappointment to my son Kurt; he loves to ski and hasn't been able to this winter."

"Four bowls coming right up."

"We've making good use of our fireplace in the living room. We even eat in there; being less formal seems to be soothing."

"We've done something similar Maria. For us it's the kitchen; it has an old fashioned cooking fireplace. We eat a lot of soups and stews and I bake a lot of biscuits."

"Sounds like my kind of food. Are you preparing for Hanukkah Leah?"

"Trying to, Maria. It's hard though. None of the children have spoken out loud; I'm sure they know we will be leaving soon. The synagogue is very empty on Saturdays."

"Georg and I need to prepare for Advent. We need to stop at our church on Saturday and purchase supplies for our Advent wreath."

"Hot soup is here. And it is hot, so be careful."

"I can see the steam." Maria took a small amount on her spoon and allowed it to cool before tasting it. "Delicious as always, Johan."

The remainder of the meal was exquisite as usual. The couples departed; both promising to meet again soon.

Everyday after the children had finished their homework; they would find Liesl in the living room. They too wanted to practice; to be perfect.

The next letter from Friedrich had excitement oozing from the paper. Georg and Maria read it together.

_Dr. Fleming told me that we will have visiting scientists from major pharmaceutical companies like __Merck, Squibb, Lilly and Pfizer; names I've never heard of, but he tells me are very important._

_Mother, Father we are so close to having a medicine that will fight all kinds of infections; including scarlet fever._

_I need to get back. I came home for lunch and to share my good news with Gromi and Uncle Bobby. Love, Friedrich_

"Wow, Georg he's really excited. Do you know any of those companies?"

"I have heard the names before but that's all. We need to try and remember to ask Jonah when we see him and Leah again."

"Did you remember Barbara has a check up with him on the twenty-sixth?"

"I didn't. I need to alert Sidney so the area around his office can be patrolled."

"Just you saying that gives me the willies."

"I know. We do need to be careful."

On Saturday the children were excited. They were having a rehearsal at Wolfgang's booth. The weather was unseasonably warm. The entire household went with them; they filled all three cars

"Georg, I'm so glad your children are singing. There will be a couple of trio groups ahead of them. Two o'clock is perfect; people will have finished eating lunch and will be shopping. I expect them to draw a large crowd. Did you and Max discuss if you wanted a sign?"

Georg heard Brigitta. "Hello Captain James, are you going to listen to us practice?"

"Am I on time?"

"You are sir, two o'clock."

"I'll be right here Brigitta." He walked over to Georg.

"I overheard Wolfgang's question; a sign for an easel is fine. Do you have a name for them?"

"Hummmn, not really. Where's my wife?"

"Over that way talking to Charmy and Charles."

"Lead on James. Karl, you and Max watch the children please."

"Look who I found Georg."

"I see. We need a name for the children and I don't want to use the word choir."

"All right then," Maria thought a moment, "how about 'The von Trapp Children Singers.'"

"Perfect, I'll tell Wolfgang he can make a sign for them. It's almost two o'clock."

"Let's go stand in front of the booth."

"Children you will be called The von Trapp Children Singers."

"I like it Father. Come get lined up. Let's quickly warm up our voices; Do-Re-Me first; now la, la, la."

"Wonderful, we're ready Wolfgang."

Maria looked around. She saw all their friends. The crowd numbered around twenty. Barbara was being passed around. She was really too heavy for one person to hold her the whole time. Karl noticed. He had an idea he would explore later.

Max pretended to be the master of ceremony. "Ladies and gentlemen, you are in for a real treat. I present to you The von Trapp Children Singers. Liesl you may start them."

Gretl began with playing the final stanza of _Amazing Grace_. She stepped back to her place. All of the children stood with their arms down at their side; each holding a recorder in the other. Liesl gave them their note and the program began. _Amazing Grace how sweet the sound_… _He will my shield and portion be as long as life endures._ Liesl motioned with her arms to hold the last note and then the signal to stop.

She had to wait for the applause to die down to begin the next song. She mouthed the words to her siblings and gave them their pitch. _All things bright and beautiful… the good Lord made them all_..._How great is God Almighty, Who has made all things well._

The applause between numbers seemed to get longer and louder. The crowd had grown. It was taking them longer than expected to perform their songs. The next on the program were: _Rock of Ages_, two Gregorian chants sang with echo responses, the _Prayer of St. Richard of Chichester_ completed the first part.

Liesl paused. Max announced. "And now a change of pace, the children will sing a fun song for Advent; you may recognize the tune as Oh Christmas Tree."

The children whole-heartedly sang _Oh Advent Wreath, Oh Advent Wreath…_ _You hang for all to see._ And the last verse included the line. _That hope and love will ever be. The way to joy and peace for me._

Max continued to be the master of ceremony. "And now two hymns which are among the children's favorites." The audience heard, _King of love my shepherd is _and _All Creatures of our God and King._

"The next songs are lovely Christmas carols." The audience heard, _Away in the Manager_, _Jesus, Jesus little one_, and _Mary's Little Baby._

"And now for the final song, the director has chosen _Edelweiss _to be played by the children on their recorders." On the second time through the melody, the crowd began to sing along.

Liesl looked at Max for direction. He spoke quietly. "Let them sing a long."

The children heard him and put down their instruments and sang with the audience. The applause was extremely loud for the small number of people listening. The children held broad smiles until it died down. Then they took a deep breath. They were pleased.

"Georg, they did so well."

"I know Maria."

James found them. "I had heard they were good; but not this good. They're impressive. You both should be very proud."

"We are James."

"You should be." They heard from both Charmy and Leah. "I loved that Liesl included Rock of Ages and the other songs based on readings from the Old Testament. But to end with _Edelweiss_ was a real surprise."

"Thank you Leah, Liesl and I had so many choices; those selections were both among our favorites."

The children found their parents. "You were perfect."

"Do you really think so Mother?"

"Yes, Liesl; your father and I are very, very proud."

"I believe we have errands to do on the way home."

"What kind of errands Father?"

"Your mother reminded me we need new Advent candles and probably ribbon too from the church's Christkindle store."

"And Katia and I will stop at the food booth and bring home a surprise or two."

"Can I ride with you Uncle Karl?"

Karl looked at Georg. "That's fine. Franz will drive you."

Everyone else stopped at the church store. There were always new things to look at. Father Martin was there. "Girls, you're all dressed alike."

"These are our costumes Father. We sang in Wolfgang's booth today. It was our rehearsal for singing the next four Saturdays."

"How special; now all of Salzburg can hear your beautiful voices. I bet the applause was loud and strong. Did you direct them Liesl?"

"I did. Mother helped me pick out the songs. We were really surprised by the loud applause from the small crowd."

"How exciting, Liesl. What do you need Maria?"

"Candles and ribbon; once again no one can remember if we saved it, Catherine."

"Here you go Maria; four candles and plenty of ribbon."

"Thank you, now all we need are the fir branches and we can make our wreath."

"It looks like you have a very sleepy Barbara."

"Yes, she missed her nap. Next Saturday I'll plan better."

"I'll come listen next week; I'll bring some of friends along. They love good music too."

"I'll look for you." She shuffled Barbara in her arms; she was becoming awkward to hold.

By the time they got to the villa she was sound asleep. "She must be very tired Georg; she's going to wake up hungry. Let me put her to bed."

"Let me carry her Maria. Goodness she's heavy when she's asleep."

"Put her in the crib. I can change her there. She'll sleep better if she's dry."

Katia and Karl did pickup some food surprises; among them were Gretl's favorite, candy apples. "Kurt, I need to visit Shekels' store. Have you ever been there?"

"No I haven't Uncle Karl."

"It's a very interesting store Kurt."

"We're here Karl. I'll wait in the car."

"We shouldn't be too long, Franz."

"Father must have gotten our camping gear from here. Look at all the food they have. What are you looking for Uncle Karl?"

"A carrier for your sister."

"I heard you sir. They're over here. How old is she?"

Karl looked a Katia. "She's almost eight months Karl."

"A back carrier is best for a baby that old and she can use it until she's two and if she's a small girl maybe until three."

"I like this grey one Karl. It's soft and smaller than the others. If she gets sleepy she can rest her head on the person's back."

"That's true, but it still holds her high enough so she can see."

"Do you like it Kurt?"

"I think Barbara will love it."

"We'll take it."

"Here's your package. Come again."

The shopkeeper knew Georg; he had indeed supplied them with camping gear that summer after they were chased from the mountain. He also knew he was responsible for helping his Jewish friends leave Salzburg; that was why Kurt saw so much food stocked on the shelves.

Katia found Maria in the kitchen when they got home. "I saw the big pot of stew. I thought I would begin to heat it Katia. Even the girls commented they were hungry. We did have an early lunch."

Karl and Kurt followed with the package and food items. "You better hide those candy apples from Gretl; you know they're her favorite."

"We also have a favorite of yours."

"Let me guess. Did you buy the Almond Crescent cookies?"

"We did; four dozen to be exact."

"What is in that large package Karl?"

"A carrier for Barbara; she's too heavy for anyone to hold very long while standing; like at Wolfgang's next Saturday. Let me show you Maria."

Karl put his arms through the strap and fastened the belt at his waist. "You will slide Barbara in; she sits like she hugging me. She can see all around her and if she gets sleepy her head will rest against my back."

"I never knew they made anything like that. It will serve us well. Not only for the children's performances but other times as well."

"Absolutely, and it wasn't very expensive." Karl knew exactly what those other times might be.

"I thought I heard voices. Is that your errand Karl?" Pointing to the carrier.

"This and the sweets for after dinner."

"Very nice, do you like it Maria?"

"Very much; she got quite heavy for me as she got tired."

"Let me make the sandwiches and dinner will be served."

"Thanks Katia, I heard everyone's comments about being hungry."

"Karl's hungry too, Georg."

"How did you know darling?"

"I heard your stomach and Kurt's." The uncle and the nephew laughed and held their stomachs.

Maria turned to leave the kitchen and almost ran into Isabel. "Was she fussing?"

"No, talking."

"She doesn't talk Grandma Isabel."

"I know Gretl, but she makes noises like she's talking. She's ready to eat."

"Barbara, I've never seen you eat so fast."

"You said she'd be hungry Maria."

"I know I did Georg. But she almost inhaled it."

Everyone else was quiet; they too were very hungry. "My complements to the cook; an exceptional meal."

"John, you always say that. You make it sound like your mother doesn't feed you."

"She does. I've grown fond of your cooking Aunt Katia."

"Let me go get the surprises."

"You bought my favorite."

"We did Gretl; your mother's too. There's enough for everyone." The children all took a candy apple; the adults selected the cookies.

"Here Barbara, have one of my favorite cookies." She took it from her and started sucking on it.

The children washed their sticky faces and hands from the candy apples. They played quiet games the rest of the evening. "I better go. Mom always warns me not to overstay my welcome."

"John, she's teasing you. She knows we love to have you here."

"Thanks Mrs. Maria, but Martin will be here soon."

"I'll wait with you John." The two joined hands when they thought no one was able to see them. It didn't matter; everyone snickered. Katia and Karl waited for Liesl to return before cleaning up the kitchen. One by one the children had their bath and went to bed.

"Max, I thought everything went well this afternoon."

"So did I; the children never sounded better."

Karl and Katia poked their heads into the living room. "We're turning in early, everyone, good night.

"Max, can Maria and I leave you and Sidney to secure the villa?"

"Done, good night."

"Goodnight Max, Sidney."

"Goodnight Maria."

"Any late word on the Germans, Sidney?"

"Not really Max, their election is in a week. Sadly the results are pretty much known; Hitler will be given full control."

"That is sad. I wonder how long we have."

"At least until the new year."

"Let's check everything; the fire has gone out." They did and the villa was dark for the night. As cold as it was outside, the sentinels were still posted; they alternated frequently to stay warm.

The sun rose on a glorious Sunday. Liesl was so surprised, her siblings were anxious to sing again. She used one on the hymns from their performance; _King of love my shepherd is_ and they played _Amazing Grace_ on their recorders.

Before the final blessing Father Martin announced. "My friends if you want to hear more of these talented children you should go to the music booth at the Marketplace on Saturdays at two o'clock. I've been told it's outstanding."

The buzz after church was from those who had heard the rehearsal. Almost everyone told Maria. "We plan to come to every performance."

Liesl convinced her brother and sister not to sing today but they did practice their recorders. They actually gave Liesl some new ideas to use for later performances.

Everyone was busy during the coming week. Tuesday was Barbara's appointment. James put on a heavy detail of guards around the office. There had been messages intercepted that told James, Jonah and Leah were being watched.

They stayed hidden. Neither Maria nor Georg saw them. Sidney took no chances. He parked precisely in front of the office door and hurried them inside.

"What's going on Georg?"

"Try not to worry Maria; I'm sure James is being very, very cautious."

Leah had heard the office door open and close rather abruptly. Maria's face told her she was concerned. "I know Maria. It's the same for us. We hardly ever go anywhere. Come on Jonah is waiting for his patient."

"Let me get her out of all this snowsuit. It's been so cold. She's making good use of it."

"You can leave her little shirt and diaper on. I can still get a good weight."

"Goodness Jonah, she even sits still. She must be the first baby I can remember being so still on the scale."

"Fifteen pounds five ounces Maria."

"When she's asleep she feels a lot heavier."

"They all do."

"Karl bought a back carrier for her. He saw me struggle with her on Saturday."

"Money well spent; she'll love it. I see her second tooth came in perfectly and her gums don't show any signs of any more right now. They'll start coming in faster once she turns a year old. As I've told you before, she's perfect."

"Hanukkah starts tomorrow. Rabbi Jacob is having a party after services on Saturday. There are still a few children besides ours. We'll see if we can come the following Saturday to listen to the children again."

"Enjoy this time with your children Leah. Georg and I know how important it is for them to feel secure."

"Thank you Maria, you always have perceptive pearls of wisdom." The two women hugged. Maria felt it again; this would be their last time together. Jonah covered both of her hands in his; another sign of finality.

"Georg my friend, God is pleased with all you've done for my people. He's watching over us. I can feel it."

"Take care Jonah, God speed."

"Let me help you with her snowsuit; the last button Barbara. Now you will stay nice and warm." Leah held her close before passing her off to Maria. She and Jonah stood there and watched them walk away. No one spoke. They didn't need too and neither Leah nor Maria wanted to cry.

As soon as Georg closed the door, Leah fell into her husbands arms and sobbed. "Leah darling, I believe with all my heart we will see each other again."

"I hope so Jonah." He had no other patients that day; they stayed embraced for a long time.

Maria didn't want to upset Barbara. Her tears quietly streamed down her face. "I know Maria, they're leaving soon. God will provide. I believe it with all my heart."

"So do I, but it's still difficult." Georg drew her close to him and Barbara babbled.

"Thank you God for Barbara."

"Are you ready to go back to the villa?"

"Yes Sidney, Barbara needs food and a nap."


	39. Growing Pains

Growing Pains

Barbara made it possible for Maria to reach deep inside and find her reserve strength. Georg had leaned in the Navy how to survive bad outcomes. Still it was difficult even for him. What was happening affected his family. He was responsible so many people.

Maria had fed Barbara and put her down for a nap. She joined Georg for lunch with the other adults.

"We need a report Maria." She surprised herself and laughed.

"Fifteen pounds five ounces and perfect according to Jonah."

"She felt so much heavier at the Marketplace Saturday."

"True Katia; Jonah's response, they all do when they're half asleep. I want to thank you again Karl for the carrier. It will make this Saturday so much easier."

"I think so too. I think Barbara will be happier also."

"I need to go sweetheart. I won't be long; my students usually finish their exams quickly. They're very informed students; they keep me on my toes."

Sidney and Georg walked to the car together. "Sidney, what's going on?"

"Sympathizers and infiltrators are increasing."

"Have they intercepted any of those trying to leave?"

"So far none. They're actually more numerous on the route to Italy. Franz suggested we change the route. They haven't discovered the change. The foothill road is fine. The Germans must think it's too cold for people to travel on it."

"Wait for me Sidney. I shouldn't be long."

"I'll drive around the perimeter road and be sure no one is hanging around."

Sidney saw no one. He returned and parked in front of the History Building and waited. In moments Georg came out with a portfolio under his arm. "Homework Georg?"

"You might call it that; exams to grade."

Uncle Ike and the children arrived home only moments before Sidney and Georg.

Georg saw the car. They entered the villa through the kitchen. No one was there. The villa was exceptionally quiet. "I wonder where everyone is Sidney."

As they walked into the hall, they heard a lone voice singing. "Maria or Liesl Georg?"

"My wife, I'd know her voice anywhere."

They stood in silence and listened.

_Lord, make me an instrument of Thy peace;  
>where there is hatred, let me sow love;<br>where there is injury, pardon;  
>where there is doubt, faith;<br>where there is despair, hope;  
>where there is darkness, light;<br>and where there is sadness, joy.  
><em>

Maria heard a deep breath; she didn't need to look. She knew it was her husband. She continued to sing. They were both moved by the words of her song.

_O Divine Master,  
>grant that I may not so much seek to be consoled as to console;<br>to be understood, as to understand;  
>to be loved, as to love;<br>for it is in giving that we receive,  
>it is in pardoning that we are pardoned,<br>and it is in dying that we are born to Eternal Life_.

"It helps Georg. It's a perfect prayer for these times."

"I listened to the words. It is Maria. Where is everyone?"

"They're in the schoolroom; even Liesl and John. I'm sure as soon as everyone is finished they will be in here singing."

"What are you carrying?"

"Exams to grade; I think I'll use the little writing desk and sit in here; I can read and listen at the same time."

The first out of the schoolroom were Marta and Gretl. They saw their father at the little desk. "Do you have homework too Father?"

"Uncle Sidney asked the same question; I have exams to grade." He picked up one of the blue books to show Gretl. "That's a lot of writing Father.'

"Not really, old students like John sometimes fill more than one."

"Liesl, did you hear your father? He called me old."

"All out of respect John; Gretl needs to know how much writing she will do someday."

Gretl giggled. "You're old John; too old for me."

"Not for me little sister; you'll find out one day."

Maria had heard it all; it touched her heart. "Let me go see if the littlest is awake."

"Can we sing while you grade your exams Father?"

"That's why I sat in here rather than my study."

"Okay, let's practice our recorders first."

"Gretl, I found a beautiful old chant in your songbook, _Dona Nobis Pacem_, it means give us peace. Marta, Brigitta and Gretl I want you to learn it. And Louisa, you and Kurt need to learn to play _Silent Night._

"I printed the notes for you. Louisa, take them and go in the sitting room to practice. I'll help the others in here. Come back when you think you're ready to put them together."

The three youngest girls sat around the song book. Soon Georg heard a very mellow melody; the girls were already perfect. Louisa and Kurt didn't take long either. "Let us play for you Liesl." Their father heard the beautiful melody of _Silent Night_. "Very good everybody."

Liesl taught them how to blend the two songs together. The music filled the air. "Well done Liesl, they're perfect together; very different."

"Thank you Uncle Max."

No one noticed Maria standing there with Barbara, until they heard her imitation of talking. "Did Miss Barbara like it too?" Liesl asked as she took her from her mother. She gave her an affectionate squeeze. "Someday you will sing and play recorders too." Barbara smiled.

Maria agreed with Max. "Maybe you can play it on Christmas Eve?"

"Can we Liesl?"

"I don't see why not; it is lovely."

Both Maria and Georg were filled with pride; their children respected Liesl as a choir director. She switched from playing their recorders to singing. The afternoon passed quickly.

The children couldn't wait for the November twenty-ninth to get here. Everyday they ran through their program. The children were hurried home form school that Saturday. Their costumes were all laid out on their beds. Soon they were dressed and waiting at the kitchen door.

Karl had already put Barbara's carrier in the trunk of the big car. The family made the procession to the Marketplace. James had instructed the guards to reserve parking places for the three cars. The children were out of the cars quickly. They were anxious to perform.

Karl strapped on the baby's carrier. "Barbara, are you ready to sit on your Uncle's back?" She smiled at her father. He took her from Maria. "Let me help guide her legs." She squealed with delight as Georg placed her in it. "You like this sweetie?" More babbles from Barbara. She patted Karl's head.

"Is she heavy Karl?"

"Not really Katia; much better than carrying her. Come; let's get a front row place to stand." They stood in the front but off to one side. "This is perfect Karl. If she gets noisy we can move away."

"Georg, Franz and I have our instructions. We'll be in the back of the crowd. As it disperses we will walk to the front and join Stefan and Phillip."

"I knew James would have tight security."

Stefan and Phillip had their instructions. For now they stood in front of the children as they prepared to take their places. They would move aside when they began to sing. They would stand like sentinels on either side.

James had provided numerous guards in plain clothes. The youth who were members of the Austrian Secret Police stood hidden for now. They had been instructed to mingle in the crowd if they saw a lot of other young men. For now the crowd was mostly couples with children.

John was working the game booth that afternoon. The crowd took all his costumers away; he was able to stand there and listen to them.

The second trio group had finished. Wolfgang changed the marquee. The sign read in bold letter, The von Trapp Family Singers. "You look lovely; those are perfect costumes. Maria, where did you find them?"

"In an Austrian store in Italy when Georg and I were on our honeymoon; I liked them. Never thought about them as costumes; God must have provided." Wolfgang knew Maria's background. Her comment didn't surprise him.

In the few minutes they had been there, the crowd had grown very large. Wolfgang had been right. He knew they would draw a big crowd.

Max took his place as master of ceremony. He began. "Welcome everyone to the first performance of the Von Trapp family singers. You're in for a real treat." And then quietly, "Liesl the stage is yours."

She looked at her parents for reassurance. Liesl smiled back at them and then turned to her siblings. She mouthed the words. "Gretl, please begin."

Gretl stepped forward and the notes of _Amazing Grace_ filled the air. They heard whispers, "so lovely." The children relaxed and performed like an experience group. No one would have believed this was their very first time. The crowd's applause grew louder after each number. They were captivated

When they began to play _Edelweiss_ Liesl wasn't sure what to expect. She heard a collective gasp and soon they were singing to the melody.

Liesl didn't need to look to Max for direction. It had already been decided; the children would sing with the crowd. The applause went on and on. A lone voice shouted, "Bravo, bravo." Liesl recognized it. It was from the music professor from the university. He moved through the crowd.

Stefan noticed the man coming to the stage area. Liesl called to him before Stefan stopped him. "Professor Beesley, I didn't expect to see you here. Sir, please meet Stefan, he's like a member of the family." Stefan and the professor shook hands.

"Your siblings were wonderful Liesl. Someone told me they had heard you last Saturday. I had to come listen for myself. You should be very proud."

Georg and Maria had heard the conversation. Liesl introduced them. "You should be very proud sir; not everyone can lead a choir or performance group. Your daughter does it well."

"Thank you professor, we are proud." He didn't linger, he disappeared into the dispersing crowd. They took a few moments to leave; the complements never ceased.

Liesl saw her Uncle Karl. "What did Barbara do to your hair?"

"She played in it after she finished using my back as a drum."

Maria's motherly instincts kicked in. We had better go. The sun has descended and so has the temperature. You're not exactly dressed for the cold. I can't believe you forgot your capes."

"We were too excited Mother."

"Next time, I'll remind everyone."

"Thank you Isabel, please do. We might not be so lucky."

Just before they were ready to leave, Liesl heard another familiar voice. "Were you able to listen, John?"

"I was. I heard them loud and clear. They're the best group I heard all day."

"You're just saying that."

"No Liesl, it's true. Mind if Martin follows you home?"

"Of course not silly, you know you're always welcome at the villa. I'll ride with you. Okay Mother?"

"Go Liesl, we need to get Barbara out of her carrier. We'll be along shortly."

The family hurried to their cars. Maria thought Barbara might fuss about getting out of her carrier. But she didn't. She willingly went to her mother.

Katia, once again had prepared. Dinner was served shortly after they returned home. The embers in the fireplace were still hot. Stefan brought the flame back by adding small twigs first; then he added a couple larger logs.

After dinner, Maria took advantage of the children playing with Barbara. She sat at the little desk. "What are you doing Maria?"

"First writing a letter to Friedrich and then I'll write one for Alice, Georg. They need to know how well the children sang."

"Great idea Mother, tomorrow we'll write ours and father can mail them on Monday."

"Can do Brigitta."

Maria finished her letters. She notice Barbara was very quiet. "I think all the fresh air today tired Barbara out. I'll take her up and give her a bath before she falls asleep."

John and Liesl shared some private time in the sitting room. Martin had waited. John heard the clock. He knew he had to say goodnight. The two didn't stall; they knew they would be together tomorrow.

The excitement of the day had worn everyone down, adults and children alike. The living room emptied out quickly. Georg found Barbara sound to sleep. He could hear his wife singing in the bathroom. He cracked the door, "Are you relaxing in the bath?"

"Yes love, give me a few more minutes."

There was a pot belly coal heater in their room. They had been using it more the past few days. Georg stoked it and used the tongs to add a few more pieces of coal. The settee sat close to it. The couple spent some time there reliving the performance.

"Are all the members of the Whitehead family musically talented?"

"Not really Maria."

"Agathe must have gotten their share. And you too darling; you have a fine baritone voice."

"I don't know about that, but it's a gift that is going to serve us well. I suspect the crowd will be larger next Saturday."

"I think you're right. And now it's our time."

"Yes it is sweetheart, let's go to bed."

The family didn't linger very long after church. Kurt had his usual exclamation. "I'm famished." Everyone agreed with him. Dinner last night had been earlier than usual. They did take a few moments to respond to the complements about the children's performance.

Charles and Charmy talked with them. "Why don't you come back to the villa with us, Katia always has more than enough brunch food."

"You don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Liesl, do you want to ride with us?"

"Come on Liesl," John took hold of her hand. The two mothers smiled at each other.

"Hello Katia, can I help you?"

"I'm almost ready Charmy. Go on and visit with Maria."

Maria was waiting for her by the living room doors. "John told us you eat in here now."

"It's warmer in here and it seems to be relaxing for everyone."

"Understand completely Maria. Your children were fabulous yesterday."

"Liesl has taught them a lot. She really enjoys arranging music and directing them. I don't understand it but they love to sing; actually they love all kinds of music."

"It's a gift Maria; not all children have it. Where's the baby?"

"Louisa took her upstairs to change her for me."

"Katia, you put out a lot of food."

"Believe me, it will be eaten. Kurt and Karl really pack it away on Sundays. Their favorite word is always, "famished."

"Charles look at that child eat."

"She's a good eater once I learned all the tricks."

"I see the spoon."

"She lets me feed her and then I let her try; it makes her happy. She doesn't use it as a drumstick anymore."

Georg and Charles found a few minutes to talk privately in Georg's study. "I haven't said anything to John. I'm not sure how much longer I will be here before my government calls me home. They don't let their ambassadors stay in harms way. Our children will not be happy."

"Will it be soon Charles?"

"I'm almost positive we will be here until after the New Year."

"Does Charmy know?"

"She's an ambassador's wife; she doesn't need to be told. She's as aware as I am. I'm sure John has a thought every now and then; he prefers to ignore it."

"Thanks for telling me. I don't like keeping things from Maria but for now I will."

"I think that is wise. What do you hear from Friedrich?"

"He's a real scientist. His last letter told us about the big name pharmaceutical companies who are interested in the research. I'm really looking forward to seeing him at Christmas."

"He sounds impressive; how old is he?'

"Not even nineteen yet."

"He must be a genius."

"He's driven Charles; driven to find something to treat scarlet fever. He doesn't want any more children to lose their mother to the disease. We better join the others."

"Charles we better get home. Remember we have a reception to attend for the foreign minister from Poland. And John, don't overstay your welcome."

"Now, Charmy, he's always welcome here. At least we know where he and Liesl are." Liesl and John were stunned by her words; but they understood their meaning.

After their rather over indulgent brunch, Katia always fixed a light dinner; served earlier than normal dinner time. The children remembered to write their letter to Friedrich. In fact Georg had a note from everyone.

"I'll get these to the currier first thing in the morning. They should make the afternoon train. They should get them on Tuesday."

"That's fast Father."

"Marta, it is because we have our own personal mailman."

"That's nice."

Monday was overcast and misty but still cold; the temperature hovered in the low thirties. "I hope this weather goes away by Saturday. Brrrr, it's cold."

"Go on Liesl and Louisa, get in the car. I need to kiss your mother before we go"

"More later, Maria."

"I hope so. Do you have the letters?"

"Right here with the blue books."

Georg took the letters from the portfolio. He gave them to Marlene. "The currier will pick these up while I'm class. Please see he gets them."

"I heard your children sing Saturday. I was totally amazed. Are these letters telling Friedrich all about the performance?"

"They are. My wife could hardly wait to write hers. The children did the same. And there is one for their grandmother as well."

"Lieutenant Joe usually comes at nine o'clock. I'll put them in his hands personally."

"Thanks Marlene. I better get to class. They're waiting for their marks."

Georg's students were pleased with their marks. "Students, your class time is officially over. You can use this time to finish your research assignment. The last date to give it to my receptionist, Marlene, is December fifteenth. If you need to see me, you can make an appointment with her."

"Captain, I wanted to tell you how much I've enjoyed your class. Normally history is not my favorite subject. But you made it come alive."

"Thank you, Michel, I only wish we would learn from history and stop repeating the same mistakes; it would make the world so much better."

"Well said sir, good day."

The history developing in the world troubled Georg deeply. And soon it would topple his beloved Austria. He knew he couldn't save Austria. All he could do was escape to a safe country.

"Sidney, it's going to happen quickly. I can sense it."

"I know. James wants to see us tomorrow at the bomb shelter."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"You're home early Georg."

"Classes are winding down Katia. Where's my wife?"

"She went up to see if Barbara was awake. She took her afternoon nap a little early today."

"Thanks, I go see."

"Look who's home sweetie." Barbara still wasn't saying any syllables that sounded like father. She always squealed when she saw him.

"Did my little one have a good nap?"

"Over two hours; she should be good until bedtime."

"Were your students pleased with their marks?"

"Very much; I've cancelled formal classes. They will use their time to finish their research paper."

"Did you hear Barbara? Your father will be home more. You can sit on his leg and ride it like a horsey more often."

"Why do little ones love that?"

"I suppose it's fun for them. Let's go down. Barbara usually has a snack."

Barbara was finishing her snack; pudding and a cookie when the villa filled with chatter. "The children are home." They found their parents in the living room. "Are our letters on the way to Vienna?"

"Will most likely arrive on the afternoon train; your Gromi and brother should have their letters tonight."

"That's good news Father. Let's do our homework so we can sing when Liesl gets home.

She and John were becoming inseparable. Liesl was pleased they were waiting for her. They did practice. She had to make them stop. "I don't want to overwork your singing voices. We have several more days to practice."

The temperature outside was dropping into the teens every night. The men kept the fireplace blazing until bedtime. Katia and Karl would usually stay up until it died down. They never fell asleep on the settee again.

The cars were waiting for the children the next morning. Karl was teaching this morning; he drove the youngest to their respective schools. He knew he was being followed; he had protection now. A car would turn out of the lane beside the Bittingers' home. It always waited for his return trip. He said to himself, "Terrible times, terrible sad times."

After taking Louisa and Liesl to the proper building on campus, Sidney drove to the bomb shelter. James was waiting for them.

"What's the word James?"

"My secret police followed some men to the border. They headed to Hitler's retreat. They must have been sympathizers or possible infiltrators. Regardless, I'm sure they talked about the children's singing."

"So, how long until Berlin knows?"

"A few days maybe, I'm not worried. Remember, we want them to know; to believe you all on board with their plan to take over Austria."

"I know. But I do worry."

"The results of Saturday's election were as expected; Hitler has full control. I'll be in touch if anything happens. Do you have class today?"

"No I cancelled formal classes. I need to stop at the office. Sidney needs to take Louisa to her secondary school."

"Keep up a normal routine, it will help. You won't see me Saturday, but I'll be there. Carol wants to hear them again. She's fascinated with their singing. She tells me she's never heard a young group of children sound so professional. Liesl and Maria have done a wonderful job."

"Thanks James, I'll pass it on."

Georg and Sidney left with just enough time to drop Georg off at his office and for Sidney to pick up Louisa and deliver her safely to her school. When he returned Georg was waiting for him.

When they arrived home Georg found Maria and Barbara in the kitchen with Katia. "Guess what Barbara did today?"

"No idea sweetheart."

"She's going to be mobile soon. I found her on her hands and knees rocking; a warning that she will be crawling soon. Isabel told me once she starts, she'll be everywhere."

"Are you going to crawl soon sweetie?" Barbara squealed, giggled and moved around on her mother's lap. "She wants down. Let's go in the living room."

Maria put her on the carpet. She wasted no time. In a flash she fell forward onto her hands and knees. This time she surprised everyone she began to move.

"Oh my, she's crawling Georg."

"She was waiting for her father to get home and show off."

"No leaving her alone now; she will soon get into trouble fast."

"You saw too Isabel?"

"Do you think you can corral her in the highchair for lunch?"

"I'll get her Maria."

"Come here speedy one. It's time for lunch." She didn't fuss about being put in her highchair. Georg fastened the belt.

Maria fed her first. She would spend the time while the adults ate by chewing on biscotti or sometimes a cookie. Today she rubbed the cookie all over her face. "That's a sign she's tired. Barbara let me have what's left of the cookie, thank you." Maria cleaned her face and hands with a soft wet rag. "Nap time sweetie; up you go."

She was tired; wasn't interested in nursing. Maria put her in a warm sleeper and laid her in the crib. Because it was so cold outside, she added a couple of pieces of coal to the stove.

"Sound to sleep Georg. What did James tell you?"

"Only that he's sure the Germans know about the children singing. This, of course, is what we wanted to happen."

"But it's still worrisome, isn't it Georg?"

"Yes, James also told me his wife, Carol is returning Saturday to listen again. She was very impressed."

"That is nice to hear."

They waited for the children to get home. Maria finished altering a dress for Brigitta. Georg read the first research paper that been left on Marlene's desk.

The adults had all made an agreement not to tell the children Barbara could crawl. When they finished their homework, Maria silently put Barbara on the floor.

She made a beeline for her siblings. "Turn around Gretl."

"Barbara, look everyone Barbara can crawl."

"Yes she can and Grandma Isabel told me she can get herself in a lot of trouble very quickly. She must always be watched."

The proud father had to speak. "She waited until I got home to begin crawling."

"Did she really?"

"It's the truth Louisa. She did. She had only been on her hands and knees, rocking for me."

"This is a warning; pulling up on furniture is next."

"Oh my Isabel, we really do need to watch her. Did everyone hear her?"

"We did mother; don't worry we'll look out for her."

Liesl and John arrived and of course Gretl wanted to show them Barbara's new achievement. "I suppose you've recorded all her achievements in her baby book Mrs. Maria."

"Yes John I have; from lifting her head up to rolling over and now this."

"Can we sing Liesl?"

"Of course we can. We also need to practice our recorders. We can do that after dinner."

The remainder of Tuesday went by quickly. It was soon time for Liesl and John to say good night. They did with another tender kiss. Everytime after John left, Liesl would get dreamy. It was the same tonight.

On Wednesday they woke up to a wet snow. Kurt took one look, "this is terrible snow; too wet for anything. Uncle Karl, do you think we will ever get any ski snow?"

"I don't know Kurt. I'm not a weather man."

They hurried off to school. Kurt complained the entire way. Karl listened. His sisters were encouraging. "Maybe soon Kurt, you never know."

Maria decided to surprise the children. She had planned an afternoon of games; hot potato, duck-duck-goose, bean bag toss, freeze tag and even musical chairs. Max supplied the music. There was still enough time to practice their program all the way through.

Thursday brought Georg a surprise. Marlene handed him two letters. "I believe these are from Vienna."

"They are Marlene. My family will be so pleased" He did take time to read them. "I better hurry home, Marlene. They contain news everyone is waiting for."

He found the ladies in the living room; being entertained by Barbara. "See Barbara, I told you your father would be home soon."

"I have letters. Let me read Alice's first."

_Georg, you need to know this. Friedrich is treated as a research partner. Professor Steele and Mr. Lilly had dinner with us. Your son is very respected. He's had many ideas which have proved successful in making this penicillin mold into a real medicine for people._

_Now to your letters, I've never read such descriptions of singing. Between all of the letters, I could almost hear them singing._

_Bobby and I have been preparing to leave for England sometime next year. We don't have a firm date. We will stay as long as Friedrich is here._

_I'm usually not this forward but I'd like to visit for Christmas. I really want to hear the children sing. Would Friday the nineteenth be acceptable? We would return on the twenty-seventh. Hugo told me he would make all the arrangements._

_All my love, Alice_

"We need to let her know, she's always welcome to visit."

"I will Maria and now for Friedrich's."

_I'm so excited. Mr. Lilly is very impressed with my work. We are also working with a veterinarian. We may try our medicine and his next ill animal. We're sure it will work. It kills the bacteria we grow; all kinds including the one that causes scarlet fever._

_I also want to hear my brother and sisters sing. I can't believe all the songs they know, recorder songs too._

_In my quiet time, I do miss everyone. It will good to visit. Did you know we got a letter from John? Gromi was impressed. Give my love to everyone, Friedrich_

"It was my idea Father. I've told her all about him." John didn't say a word.

"Well, I'm excited; two weeks from tomorrow Friedrich will be home. Where are we going to put everyone?"

"Friedrich has his bed in Kurt's room."

"My old room on the third floor is ready for use."

"Good Karl."

"And there's my old room for Alice."

"I had forgotten about your room Katia."

"Isabel, I'll help you get them ready."

When the children came home, Georg read the letters to them. They were very pleased "It will be so nice seeing Gromi. She hasn't spent Christmas with us in a long time."

"That's true Brigitta. I still can't believe my brother is a real scientist."

"Well said Kurt. Let's find Liesl."

On Friday the temperature had moderated. There was no sign of snow. They went on to school.

"Poor Kurt, it doesn't look like he's going to get to ski anytime soon."

"No it doesn't. He'll survive."

"I know. Will you be home soon?"

"Should be, I need to pick up my students' research papers. I hope they all don't all wait until the fifteenth. I prefer to read a few a day."

Georg did have several papers waiting for him that morning. He also had a note to Alice. Marlene once again assured him she would hand it to Lieutenant Joe personally.

When he got home her found an exasperated mother. "You look harried Maria?"

"Barbara still isn't asleep for her morning nap."

"Does she still need a morning nap?"

"I suppose not, let me get her and you two can play together."

"I'd love too. Now may I have a kiss?"

"Of course darling," the couple's kiss was interrupted by a baby cry. "Let me go get her."

They couple both played with her. "I need to feed her Georg. I can tell she's tired." With Barbara napping the adults enjoyed a quiet lunch. Georg read a couple of his student's papers. Maria finished some mending.

Katia and Karl were in the kitchen when the children came home. "Where's mother, Aunt Katia?"

"She took a load of clean clothes upstairs Gretl."

"Thank you."

"I wonder what's on Gretl's mind Karl. She sounded so serious."

"Whatever it is, Marta is involved too. I heard her tell Gretl. We must talk to her today."

"Hummmn, very interesting."

The little girls put their book bags in the school room; their capes in their room and freshened up; then hurried to the master suite. They heard their mother humming. They waited in the hall.

"Girls, this is a surprise. Why aren't you with the others?"

"We need to talk to you."

"My you sound so serious and grown up Marta. What could two young girls have on their minds to make them sound that way?"

"Can we go sit in my room, Brigitta's downstairs?"

Maria didn't say anything. She walked with them. Marta and Gretl sat together on one bed. Maria sat on the other. Suddenly it occurred to Maria, they were Kurt from last Christmas. She saw the girls were hesitant to speak.

"Let me help you. You don't believe in Father Christmas." The girls hung their heads. "How long ago did you decide this?"

"Last Christmas, we knew our brothers and sisters pretended to write letters." Marta added. "Don't be upset Mother. When Barbara gets bigger, we'll pretend so she can have all the fun we had. We know Christmas isn't really about gifts. It's about God's love that he gave to us when Jesus was born."

"My daughters have learned the true meaning of Christmas. Now, may I ask a favor?" They both nodded. "Let this be our secret for now." The girls jumped off the bed and gave Maria a big hug and a kiss. "Thank you, thank you." They both ran from the room. Maria heard. "See, I told you she wouldn't be mad at us."

This was another moment Maria pondered upon in her heart. She may have asked them to keep it a secret; she couldn't wait to tell Georg.


	40. Planning

Planning

"Georg darling, do you know tomorrow's date?"

"Let me think, December sixth."

"And what else?"

Again Georg thought. "Ah, it's St. Nicolas's day. I should have six letters on my desk tomorrow night."

"You may have six letters but they won't be a gift list."

"Now, you have me puzzled Maria."

"I had a visit from Marta and Gretl today." Georg looked at his wife with wide eyes.

"They didn't, please tell me they still believe."

"Sorry sweetheart, they don't. They've held it inside since last year."

"All year Maria?"

"That's what they told me. They knew their brothers and sisters didn't write real letters last year."

"But everyone got a gift last year."

"They know we buy them and will continue to buy them something, even without a request."

"When did they grow up?"

"Right in front of our eyes. They have grown in their faith too. They told me Christmas is all about God's love; given to the world in the form of a baby."

"I think they learned it all from you my love. You have taught us all well. Let's go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow."

The weather in the morning looked worrisome. It wasn't freezing cold but damp and overcast. By the time the children were home from school the clouds were gone and the temperature was hovering around freezing. Isabel made sure everyone wore cape. They didn't remove them until Max directed them to get on stage.

"Liesl, do you see all the people. The crowd is huge."

"Yes Kurt I do. Everyone, don't be scared; focus your eyes on the people in the front rows." They were mostly family and friends.

James had prepared. He had many members of the Secret Police waiting in the wings. The crowd was full of normal Austrians; many were older. Everyone was there to enjoy good music. The children didn't disappoint them.

Their musical selections hadn't changed. With a larger crowd it took more than an hour to perform all of them. _Edelweiss_ received the same reception; the crowd sang along.

A few of the Secret Police flooded the perimeter as the crowd dispersed. It was then they noticed some very young men circulating through the crowd. The young Austrian guards did the same. The young men appeared intimidated and left in a hurry. All this was noted by James.

The children didn't linger. The sides of the tent were ballooning out from the force of the wind. They found their capes which they pulled tightly around them and followed their parents to the cars. "Goodness, where did that wind come from?"

No one answered their mother, they hastily got in the car; the drivers quickly headed for the villa.

Maria was quiet. She had searched the crowd. There was no sign of Leah and Jonah. She knew she couldn't dwell on it; bedtime was a long time away.

The family got warm after the men quickly had the fire blazing. Katia's hot soup was greatly appreciated. The children repeated the games Maria had planned for them last Wednesday. Bedtime came quickly. Barbara was first the rest followed behind her.

Maria expressed her pent up feelings as soon as they were in their bedroom. "They're gone Georg."

Jonah and Leah?"

"Yes, I looked for them. Besides if they were there, they would have found us. I had the feeling they would leave after Hanukkah was over. They probably had their service with Rabbi Jacob this morning and left in the afternoon."

"While the large crowd was at the Marketplace; probably all part of the plan."

"Yes, it probably served as a diversion. They were able to get out of town unnoticed. I wonder how many left with them."

"I don't know Maria. James will know. I'll ask next week when I see him."

"I also know Charmy and Charles will return to America soon."

"Why do you think that?"

"I felt it last Sunday. The same feeling when I felt with Hazel the last time I saw her; and then again with Jonah and Leah. They hug differently."

"You're right Maria."

"Charles told you last Sunday."

"He did. I didn't want to give you double worry."

"I know sweetheart. Will it be soon?"

"Charles is hoping for after the first of the year."

"I hope so. We need to be prepared if the lovers need to separated."

"Yes, there's nothing worse than a lovesick young woman. Alice told me that many times about Agathe. We'll figure out something, we must. I think we both need some sleep. Their love put them to sleep.

Sunday morning was a bright sunny day. It was somewhat warmer and the wind had died down. It took them over thirty minutes to leave after Mass was over. Many of the parishioners had been at the Marketplace yesterday and spoke to them.

Max heard several say the some thing. "They are the best children singing group I have ever heard. They should go on tour and represent Austria." It was music to his ears; it fit right into his plan.

Georg hadn't been in his study that morning. He smiled as he approached it. There were six envelopes on the famous table. These weren't sad like Maria's had been; nor unsettling as Franz's had been. He put them away for now. He would have to wait for the privacy of their bedroom to share them with Maria.

Katia's brunch was filling as usual. The children brought their school work to the living room. "Father, we're going to study in here. It's too cold in the schoolroom."

"That's fine, children."

Since each of them had things to finish it was relatively quiet. The only noise came out of Barbara. Her baby squeals were heard as Maria and Liesl played with her. When ever she became quiet, Maria always knew she was tired. "Have you played enough for now sweetie?" She rubbed her eyes. "I think a nap is called for. You can play more later." She took her upstairs.

Liesl and John sought a little privacy in the sitting room. It usually warmed up nicely in the afternoon. Liesl had to be so careful not to tell John about Max's plan. It was especially hard when he asked. "Do you think there will more concerts after the Marketplace closes?"

She danced around the answer. "That would be nice. It's all up to Father."

"Let's go see who's ready to play Landlord."

"Good idea John, that game is so much fun." Their timing was perfect; Brigitta and Louisa were ready for games as well. Kurt and Karl went up to his building room. Isabel loved to play Old Maid with the others. Maria had some emergency mending to do; the hem of Louisa's favorite dresses was falling out. Katia was already preparing dinner. Georg was still reading research papers.

Liesl had insisted the children not sing today but they did make music on their recorders. They had learned a lot of simple tunes that Barbara loved. They headed for bed in order of birth; Barbara first and Liesl after she and John had said goodnight.

"Look what I have Maria." Georg held up the six envelopes. "Father Christmas letters?"

"Correct, they should be interesting."

They were not only interesting; their expressions of the meaning of Christmas surprised them both.

_Father Christmas is a spirit. He was made up to help us understand the real meaning of Christmas is to share God's love. Jesus was the greatest gift ever given to mankind. Parents give their children gifts to remind them of the gifts of the Magi that were given freely without expecting anything in return. They were the real authentic expressions of love for God, Jesus and one another._

Another wrote. _Material gifts are fine; you give us gifts all the time, you give us your love each and everyday. You protect us and keep us safe. What else could we ever want?_

"All I can say is – WOW. We are two very fortunate parents." Georg was silent. There was nothing he could add.

Already on Monday the children were wishing it was the day their brother and Gromi would arrive. Luckily they had enough to keep them busy. The school's semester ended with Christmas vacation. Reports had to written and exams taken.

Everyone left with their respective driver. Max rode with Franz today. He had business in town. And James had arranged for a meeting with Georg.

"Men this is the last time we will meet here in the bomb shelter. I feel it's been discovered; we could get unwanted visitors."

"Tell me about Jonah and Leah, James; Maria is sure they left on Saturday."

"She's right; shortly after lunch. Chef Johan was kind enough to fix something for them before they left. They ate at the synagogue."

"Is anyone left?"

"Only a few, but they will leave soon. Jonah had twenty in his group. I supplied them with drivers. Once they got to Mittersill, they were given other forms of transportation into Switzerland. The drivers returned via another route. I wanted no abandoned cars on the road."

"What about Rabbi Jacob?"

"He's been taken to a Benedictine Monastery. They have given him refuge for as long as needed. Older members of the synagogue have been transported to remote homes in the mountains. All have farm land and the animals they need for sustenance."

"Great idea James; I don't thing the Germans will waste their resources trying to hunt them down."

"Rabbi Jacob wanted me to thank you personally for your concern for his people. He said it more than once. 'We need more Georg's in the world.'

"Maybe some day we will meet again."

"The crowd Saturday was quite large. It seemed no one left; they heard the entire program. I did see a few young men. They left quickly when my young guards began to circulate.

"Next week we may have more out of town visitors. I will have additional security available if I need it. This will please you. Carol thinks you should go on tour. According to her, 'the world needs to hear them.'"

"Does she know the plan?"

"No, she's expressing how good she thinks they are. We better go. Sidney I'll tell Josef our new meeting place. Good day gentlemen."

"Sidney, that's another person who mentioned the children going on tour. Max told me several at church said the same thing."

"A good thing Georg; people won't be surprised."

Once again Sidney drove around the perimeter. Georg only took a few minutes to exchange research papers. He gave Marlene the two he had graded and picked another two.

They had beat Karl home. Katia was alone in the kitchen. "Something smells good."

"I have loaves of sweet bread baking. Do you need lunch? We ate a little early today."

"I think I'll wait for your bread to finish baking. Where's Maria?"

"She never came down after putting Barbara down for her nap."

Georg went there; he followed the singing. It led him straight to Gretl's room.

Maria always seemed to sense his presence. "Did you know Gretl has baby toys in her toy box? I was thinking about Christmas presents. Something told me to look in here. We don't need to buy Barbara a thing. There's more here than she can use right now.'

"I see."

"Help me put these in our room." Maria had found stacking rings, blocks, a Jack-in-the-box; a small doll with a ceramic head and small rings on a rope. They were very quiet, so they wouldn't disturb Barbara. They left the room to talk.

"Now we need to think of something for the others. With knowing we will be leaving soon, my mind is blank."

"Mine too; I'm sure we will think of something. I was subtle, but I made it known to Alice that no gifts were necessary. I'm almost positive she will understand."

Katia had a tray of freshly cut bread and small bowls of butter and jam already sitting on one of the tables. "For your sweet tooth Georg."

"Thank you Katia." She went back for the pot of coffee.

"There's enough for you Maria. Here's a slice just the way you like it."

"I see you like a little bread with your jam."

"Yes, and I still have the figure of a young sailor."

"You do sweetheart. I want you to stay that way."

Karl heard it all. "It seems our wives think a like Georg. I devoured mine in the kitchen." The four of them had a good laugh.

"Good thing I made two loaves. I have a feeling it will all be gone by tonight."

Karl added some logs to the fire. The children would be home soon. They always did their homework there now. Franz delivered them and Max safely home.

Max had spent the day planning their first tour. His military mind told hem he needed to be prepared to speed up their plan. He had contacted the officials at the university. He had a conversation with the man in charge of the auditoriums.

"Herr Schumann, have you by chance heard the von Trapp Children sing at the Marketplace?

"Yes, first their rehearsal and then this past Saturday; they are stupendous. What do you ask?"

"I want to book the Music Department's auditorium for December 27th. I know the university is technically closed for the Christmas holiday on that date."

"Herr Detweiler we have concerts all the time; even when the school has no classes. Do you have a time in mind?"

"Perhaps a late afternoon concert, say five o'clock. The patrons could have dinner afterwards."

"Agreed, it's all yours complements of the Music Department."

Now that their first concert was confirmed Max could focus on their trip to Linz. He already knew they would perform at the Anton Buckner Music School. His contact would be Johann Bacchus, an impresario like himself. He had sent several groups to the summer musical festival in Salzburg. Max knew he needed to speak with Franz about the best way to contact him.

All that would have to wait until tomorrow. The family again occupied the warm living room. Stefan and Phillip had no trouble keeping the villa supplied with logs. The small forest near the villa supplied their needs.

Katia served her sweet bread for desert at dinner time. "Isabel, can Barbara have some of this delicious bread?"

"Just tear small pieces and put them on her tray. She'll gum them before she swallows them."

"She likes it Mother."

"I see Gretl." Her tiny pieces were eaten quickly; she looked at her mother for more. "Okay Barbara I have a little left. We will need to ask Aunt Katia to make this again real soon."

Barbara answered her mother with babbles. It was Gretl who spoke. "Aunt Katia please make this again." All the children seemed to say together, "Yes, yes and soon please."

"I'll surprise everyone some day." Katia smiled at the children.

"Can we sing now Liesl?"

"We have time to run though our program once. Remember, we can't tire our voices."

Tonight was like last night; they went up to bed in birth order. The adults stayed and talked. Max decided it was time to share.

"I decided to make arrangements for their first concert after Christmas."

"Did you really Max? Where?"

"At the Music Department's auditorium on December twenty-seventh at five o'clock; the patrons will have time to have dinner afterwards."

"Maybe Alice will delay her return by a day to hear them."

"I'm sure she will, Maria. What else do you have planned Max?"

"I've already thought about a day trip to Linz. I have a contact there at the music school and then on to Rome. That trip should be a minimum of five days, two days for travel and three for performances and sightseeing."

"Sounds like a plan Max, keep us informed." Georg noticed Maria was staring off into space. He wondered what she was thinking. The adults said good night.

Georg and Maria checked on Barbara. He noticed Maria give a big sigh. "Maria, something is bothering you. You seem to be disturbed. Talk to me sweetheart. I'll listen."

"I know you will. This charade is so difficult. We should be expecting a joy filled Christmas. We can't even shop for the children."

"Maria, do your feelings have anything to do with the possibility you could be pregnant?"

"I thought that too, but I'm not. I can't even talk with Eleanor or Audrey. It's so hard to tell half truths; it's not my nature."

"I know it isn't. Let's lay in bed. I want to hold you close; nothing more."

"I feel so bad."

"Don't, I'll always love you."

"I know you will. My heart wants more but my mind is fighting me."

"You're a survivor Maria."

"So are you."

"And we will survive this too. God isn't through with us. In fact our life is just beginning. Let's go to bed." He held up the covers. "Right here Maria." He patted the place close to him. They lie together in a soft embrace and fell asleep.

In the morning Maria felt his arms tighten. "Did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well."

"Me too, what's that noise?"

Maria smiled. "Miss Barbara."

"What's she doing?"

"Standing, walking around her crib."

"When did she start this?"

"Yesterday; she hears us. She knows we're awake."

"She can see us; no more married moments in the morning Maria."

"I suppose not. We should get up before she gets noisy."

"I'll get her. You get dressed."

"I see you have a new trick little one." She grinned at her father.

"Let's keep it a secret Georg. The children are going to be so surprised."

"I'm glad to see you happy this morning."

"I am happy. I must be for Barbara."

They arrived in the living room as Katia was serving breakfast. "I thought you two slept in."

"No Katia, just enjoying Barbara for a few minutes."

Max had a word with Georg. "Franz is taking me to your meeting with James this morning."

"About our tours Max?"

"Yes."

After their usual school stops, each driver told their remaining passenger the same thing. "New meeting place today; Rabbi Jacob's office at the synagogue."

Sidney and Franz arrived within seconds of one another. James was there and escorted them to the office.

"Isn't this daring James?"

"Not really Georg, I'd say bold. No reason for this place being staked out. Max, have you begun to plan their tours?"

"I have. The first concert will be right here in Salzburg at the music school auditorium on December twenty-seventh. I need to contact my friend in Linz. I was wondering if it safe to send him a wire. We don't have a lot of time."

"I don't see why not. I don't believe they're being monitored. Besides, you're only asking to set up a concert."

"Good to hear. Franz we need to go by the telegraph office on the way home."

"I'm all prepared for Saturday. You may want to warn the children that the crowd is expected to be larger."

"Thanks for the warning; I'll pass it on."

"And you can tell Maria, all her friends are safely on their way to America."

The meeting was over. The three cars headed in different directions. Franz stopped at the telegraph office. Max sent two wires; one to his friend Johann Bacchus in Linz and the other to his contact in Rome.

After checking in with Marlene and exchanging graded research papers for the final four, they headed to the villa. He found Maria waiting for him. She was bursting with news.

"I've decided on Christmas presents for the children"

"Tell me Maria."

"Our trip to Rome; it will so exciting for them to see a place with so much history."

"You're not expecting an audience with the Pope."

"No, but we might see him. We need to buy scrapbooks or journals for all of them. Maybe Karl could teach them how to use his camera. Have you ever been to Rome?"

"Long, long time ago, we need a well organized trip of things to see. I wonder who could help us."

"Hummmn, I need to think; there must be someone we know who could help us."

"You think, I'm going to read these papers and get them finished. Then I'll help you think."

Maria's mind wandered to the Abbey. "There must be someone I know there." Hummmn, she thought hard and long. She spoke. "Georg, we need to go to the Abbey. I'm sure someone there can help us.'

"When do you want to go?"

"Maybe today while Barbara is napping."

"Your friends will be disappointed."

"I know. I'll promise them to bring her one day."

Sidney drove them there. He waited for them to gain entrance. Then he patrolled the perimeter. Maria was recognized immediately. And as Georg had predicted; "Where's the baby?"

"She's home taking a nap Sister Catherine. We have an opportunity to take the children to Rome. We need ideas of things we should visit."

"I know just the person but first I must find someone to tell Reverend Mother you are here. I know she will want to see you."

"Maria, this is Sister Francesca. She's visiting us from Rome."

"My, what good timing; Sister, let me introduce you to my husband, Georg von Trapp. We will visit Rome in a few weeks. We want our children to see all the important places."

"I can do better than a list. My real sister, Rosa, is a tour guide for the Vatican. She will be more than happy to help you. Here's how to get in touch with her; Rosa Russo at Vatican City.

"I see you met our visitor."

"Hello Reverend Mother," Maria genuflected and kissed her ring.

"Do you have time to visit?"

"We do Reverend Mother."

"I heard about your children's singing; nothing but exceptional comments. I have also heard how you, Captain have helped God's chosen people beat the impending Anschluss. It's very admirable. Is your time coming soon? Your answer is safe with me."

"I have no doubt it is. The answer is yes. How soon, we don't know."

"I want you to know I will help you if needed; don't hesitate to ask."

"You are very kind. I will remember your offer."

"We better go, Barbara will be awake soon. I'll bring her by one day, I promise."

"May the Lord be with you both. God bless."

Sidney was waiting. "God has provided again Georg."

"I know, Maria."

"Sidney, we have the name of a contact in Rome, she gives tours for the Vatican."

"Wonderful news, Maria."

The Reverend Mother had watched them leave. "I know Maria meant well but I don't believe she will be able to keep her promise Sister Margareta. Things may begin to happen rapidly for her and her family. We need to keep them in our prayers."

"I'll add them to our list for vesper prayers."

Sidney had them home quickly. Maria discovered Barbara had woke up. Isabel was feeding her pudding for her afternoon snack. "Hello big girl. Is that good?"

"Must be Maria; she keeps opening her mouth for more."

"I know Georg, she loves her pudding."

"Was your visit fruitful Maria?"

"Oh yes Isabel. God provided again. We met a visiting Sister from Rome. Her real sister is a tour guide at the Vatican."

"Wow Maria, how extraordinary."

"Yes, is Max home?"

"Not yet Georg, I believe he's picking up the children today."

It was about three forty-five when a car full of children made a joyful entrance into the kitchen of the villa.

"Why are you all so happy?"

"Because there are only nine days left until Gromi and Friedrich come, Aunt Katia." They rushed off to begin their studies.

Georg intercepted Max. "Maria is really excited about our trip to Rome. We took a trip to the Abbey this afternoon. You'll never believe this; we have the name of a tour guide for the Vatican."

"Splendid. It's all falling into place. I'm waiting for answers from my wires. I'll check the telegraph office tomorrow; I told them I would."

Katia had a surprise for the children. She and Karl brought them all bowls of pudding. Georg and Max noticed. "I see your Aunt Katia is spoiling your dinner."

Katia laughed. "I have bowls for you too; so everyone can spoil their dinner." The children gigged and smirked.

"And here's a biscotti for you Barbara." Her babble sounded like an imitation of thank you. Louisa stopped eating to make an announcement.

"Gretl, do you remember my Princess story?"

"I do, is it a winner?"

"Not yet, it's among the finalists. I won't know until next year if it will be published."

"It will be I just know it Louisa."

They finished their pudding and told Aunt Katia. "Thank you for spoiling our dinner." Everyone laughed including their father. He also knew Maria was glad they were so upbeat.

Barbara didn't show off her standing skills that night. She seemed to enjoy sitting with Maria until it was time to go to bed. She went first, as usual; the children after they had finished practicing their songs one more time. Everyone said their goodnights.

"It was nice to see the children in a good mood today. That must mean they don't feel my concern; that's good."

"Katia helped too. Max is waiting for his answers from his contacts. He might hear tomorrow. James told me every one of our friends is safely on their way to America."

"America Georg, it seems so far away."

"That's what makes it the safest place for them. No one knows if the nearby countries will always protect Jewish people within their borders."

Wednesday brought Max the first answer to his wires. It was from Johann. Max could almost feel his exuberance in his telegram_. Pleased, the concert hall is all yours. Send me details._

Max and Franz also stopped at the train station in town. There Max found train schedules to Linz and Rome. He was reading them on the way home. "We have our choice of travel times to Linz, Franz. We may be able to sing two concerts. Before I confirm, I need Maria's opinion."

They were right on time to pick up the children from school. Once again Maria had games planned and Liesl had a new hymn to teach them for church on Sunday.

Max found Maria standing off to the side watching her children play; Barbara was napping. "They're having a good time. You always have such good ideas for them."

"I love planning things for them. How are our plans coming along?"

"Glad you asked. What do you think about giving two concerts in Linz? Travel time is less than two hours each way."

"Do you really think we can fill an auditorium twice?"

"Oh yes Maria, Johann will publicize it widely; Linz is a big music town. Maybe give an eleven o'clock concert and repeat it at three; we could take the six o'clock train home."

"They can do those times; go ahead and book it."

"I will send the information to Johann tomorrow. That gives him plenty of time."

The next morning the children were greeted by sleet or sometimes big wet snowflakes. Kurt was exasperated. He asked his Uncle Karl. "Are we ever going to get any ski snow?"

Karl tried to be encouraging to his nephew. "One of these days Kurt, I'm sure before the winter is over you will enjoy some ski days."

"I certainly hope so. This is terrible weather." Kurt and the others got into their respective cars and went on to school. Maria stood there with Barbara, teaching her how to wave goodbye.

"Poor Kurt, Maria; I don't like this kind of snow either, especially if you have to be out in it.'

"Agree Katia, it chills you to the bone. Let's go sit by the fireplace and get warm."

Maria sat Barbara on the floor with a few of her toys. She didn't stay put. She crawled everywhere. "No, no young lady, not that close to the fireplace."

Maria turned her and she crawled to the foot stool. It was the perfect height for her to grab hold of and stand. "Isabel was right Maria."

"I know Katia; she's already been standing in her crib. The springs creak when she walks around. Georg heard her the other morning."

"I see my prediction came true."

"It certainly did Isabel. How long before she will walk on her own?"

"Harder to predict Maria; some babies are content to do this for a long time, but definitely around the time of her first birthday."

Maria gazed off into space. "Let's try not to think too far ahead Maria. We need to take one day at a time."

"I know Isabel but it is so hard. At least I know what to get the children for Christmas. They're going to be so surprised to learn we are going to Rome."

While the ladies were talking Georg was meeting with James. "Maria really wants to come into town with me; she wants to help select their journals or scrapbooks for our trip to Rome."

"That's possible Georg. Are you shopping at the stationary store?"

"Yes, I'm sure Walter will have what she wants."

"Plan for next Tuesday; I'll have security all arranged. Let's say first thing in the morning, ten o'clock."

"I'll tell her, she'll be pleased."

Max sent another wire to Johann confirming date and times. He also sent a wire to Rosa in Rome asking for her services.

By the time the children came home the wet snow was gone and the sun was bright but it was still very cold. When Barbara got up from her nap she promptly showed everyone her new skill.

"Mother, when did she start standing?"

"I found her one day after her nap. Your father discovered her because he heard the crib creak one morning. She's quite talented; she even used Uncle Karl's pant leg."

"Did she really?"

"Oh yes Gretl, I was quite surprised to feel a tug on my pants."

Barbara distracted the children from their studying. One by one they returned to reading or doing math problems; each had an exam in the morning.

On Friday Liesl was home with her mother. "Help me find some more songs for our concerts; I know we need to add some."

"Do you have a list of all they already know?"

"Not written down; let me do it now."

After less than thirty minutes, Liesl had a long list. "I never realized we knew so many songs."

"Neither did I Liesl. Now we need to group them; fun songs, music for their recorders, sacred songs including Christmas carols."

"I think _Do-Re-Me_ should be first. It will serve as a way to warm up their voices and Edelweiss should always end the performance."

"Very good ideas Liesl; you can finish grouping them. I'm sure Barbara is awake and ready for a snack."

By the time she returned with Barbara, the children were home. Liesl put her list away. They sang all afternoon. No child had an exam in the morning. Martin drove John to the villa after his last class. Liesl and John found it hard to be apart for even one day.


	41. Time Passes

Time Passes

Karl brought the children home from school on Saturday. They exited the car still talking and hurried passed Katia to find their parents. "What are they talking about Karl?"

"It seems they each had several classmates who told them they were going to the Marketplace today to hear them sing."

They found their mother and father in the living room. "Our classmates are coming to hear us today."

"All of them children?"

"A lot father, I know over half of my class is coming." Gretl told her father. And each in turn told him much the same.

The children went to freshen up. "Is this worrisome Georg?"

"I don't believe so. Word has gotten around. Let me find Josef."

Georg walked out the back door. Josef was standing there. "I heard your children. James is aware; he has student informers. They mentioned this to him yesterday. Security will be tight but unnoticeable."

"I know this is all part of the plan; Maria asked. I wanted to reassure her. As soon as we eat lunch, we'll be on our way."

Georg casually spoke to the family. "We better not keep all the young people waiting. We'll leave as soon as everyone has finished lunch."

The day was slightly warmer than it had been; the sun was very bright; not a cloud in the sky and only a light wind was blowing. Still Maria insisted they wear their capes. And Barbara was dressed in her snowsuit.

"I see you arrived early today."

"Yes, Wolfgang, the children told us to expect a lot of their classmates."

"How wonderful; maybe some of them will be inspired to sing." James tipped his hat to Georg; then disappeared around the corner.

The children had taken their places. Gretl and Marta saw many of their classmates in the front rows. They smiled at them. The children were ready to perform. Gretl stepped forward to begin; the notes of _Amazing Grace_ filled the still air. Even with all the children present; no one spoke. As before Karl stood off to the side with Barbara; she too was quiet.

The children's applause was long and strong and from some of the older boys an occasional wolf whistle was heard.

Even after they had begun to sing the crowd continued to grow. No one had room to move. Even John was prevented from getting any closer the crowd was standing in the opening of the game store booth on the other side of the plaza.

Edelweiss brought thunderous applause and shouts of "again." The children played their recorders while the audience sang the song a second time. Maria clung to her husband's arm; she felt a wave of knee-bending emotion over take her. Georg reached around his wife to support her. Both were finding it hard to keep their emotions in check.

Max politely ended the program. The children sought refuge in the back of the booth. "I've never seen a crowd so moved Max."

"We never lived through times like this Wolfgang; every one now knows Hitler is Supreme Commander with an army of over five hundred thousand stormtroopers."

Georg left Maria in secure hands and hurried into the booth. "Children your classmates and their families really enjoyed your performance."

"Father, did you hear them too?"

"Yes, Marta we did. Captain James wants you to exit out the back of the booth. Uncle Sidney and Uncle Ike are escorting your mother and the others to the car."

"Is anything wrong Father? "

"No Liesl, only being cautious." Georg could say nothing more. He was concerned.

Martin also hurried John to his car. "Martin, what's going on, I see a car is following us."

"Yes John it is. Captain James thought it best I have some extra protection."

John stared out the side window. He knew. His parent's didn't need to tell him. He knew they would be called back to America very soon.

"John, try not to worry. I believe everything with be fine."

"I hope so, I do hope."

Martin arrived at the villa moments after the family. Liesl saw him and grabbed his hand and whispered. "I'm so glad to see you. The large crowd was overwhelming."

"Yes, I saw." John told her nothing about his thoughts. And neither did Liesl share her secret. She dreamed about the time when they could share everything.

James had followed them to the villa. "Children you were wonderful." Maria hurried them inside.

"The crowd was one of the largest I've ever seen at the Marketplace. My guards noticed no unwanted people; I doubt there were any sympathizers in the crowd. But it will eventually be noted and the crowd's size will get to Hitler's retreat. I have contacts who will monitor their reaction. You can now reassure your family; I'm sure they are worried."

"Thanks James," Georg gripped his upper arm strongly.

"Children you're going to be the talk of the town; especially Monday at school. Simply be polite and thank everyone. Maria will you say the blessing please."

"Father in heaven who gives us every good gift  
>For singing which is also like a prayer<br>Bless this food we share  
>Place your peace in our hearts<br>And you love in our lives  
>Hear our prayer loving Father. Amen."<p>

An echo was heard. "Amen."

Georg's words and Maria's blessing seemed to settle everyone. Katia's meal was excellent as usual. The remainder of the day was game time. Maria decided the children needed to be active. The tables and chair were moved to make a large area to play freeze tag. Everyone except Maria and Isabel played. Barbara sat on her mother's lap and squealed gleefully as she watched them play.

"Enough children," their father told them. "I heard the clock strike nine. You have church in the morning." Everyone said their goodnights including John and Liesl. He never left without a kiss for his best girl.

The church on Sunday was fuller than normal. Many people had friends or relatives with them. Several came up to either Max or Maria expressing their pleasure from hearing the children sing.

"We tried to find you yesterday Maria. We never made it to the front of the stage before you left."

"I know Eleanor. Georg thought it was best that we leave. He wasn't sure who was in the crowd."

Harold was reassuring. "I told Eleanor Georg was being precautious. I must tell you I heard nothing except complements from the crowd. The children's performance of _Edelweiss_ struck a patriotic chord with the crowd."

"It was very emotional for me too. Let's try and have lunch one day Eleanor. I better get to the car I'm sure Kurt has already spoken his favorite word on Sunday, 'famished.'"

"That sounds like him; I'll talk to Audrey."

The children had also heard the complements from the parishioners. "Father, do you think the crowd will be even larger next Saturday?"

"Could be Kurt, maybe not as many children. There may more out of town visitors; many people's relatives will already be here for Christmas."

"Just like Gromi will be here." Broad happy smiles filled the children's faces.

"Georg, you need to see if Wolfgang may have a chair for her next week. That's may be a long time for her to stand."

It was Max who spoke. "He does Maria; I'll see it's put right in front."

"Do I need to ring a bell? I'm surprised Kurt. Aren't you famished?"

The family's laughter filled the room. They filled their plates and ate in silence for a few minutes. "That's more like a typical Sunday." Katia's statement brought more smiles and laughs.

Everyone carried their plate to the kitchen. Karl helped Katia with the serving dishes as usual. "Thank you everyone, go play games. Karl and I can finish these; we'll join you soon."

Games, including freeze tag took them to dinner time. John once again spoke up. "Another great Austrian meal, Aunt Katia."

"Now John…"

"Don't worry my mom knows I like Austrian cooking better than American dishes now."

"You're being over complementary."

"No, only telling the truth." John and Liesl shared a chuckle.

A game of charades completed the evening. Liesl walked to the back door with John. "Will I see you at school tomorrow?"

"I don't have a class but I will meet you for lunch."

"That's my girl." Here's a kiss until tomorrow." Liesl let go of his arm and watched him walk away. She became the second person to have this thought. "How much longer can I keep up this charade?" She sighed deeply and quietly went up to her room.

The children were getting in their respective cars Monday morning. "Remember, be polite and thank everyone for their complements." Georg heard a bunch of "I wills." Liesl rode with Stefan when he delivered the eggs and milk. He let her out next to Martin's car. "I'll see she waits with me until John gets here."

John's class was dismissed early. He knew where to find Liesl. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No John not at all." The happy couple took off for the campus lunch room. They sat with some of their friends. The comments started coming. "Are those children really your bother and sisters? They sounded so professional. You did a wonderful job directing them."

"Thank you everyone and yes I am their big sister. We love to sing."

"Who taught them to play the recorders?"

"No one, they're very easy to learn how to play. My little sister Gretl received one for Christmas last year. She taught herself to play _Amazing Grace._"

"Are they going to perform after the Marketplace closes?"

"As I told John, it's up to my father." Little did she know what everyone would learn in a couple of days. Liesl used one of the private booths to practice scales on the piano while she waited for John to finish his last class. They beat the other children home by only a few minutes.

Everyone heard them tell about all the complements they had received at school. "Mother, they asked me if we were going to sing after the Marketplace closes."

"I see. Gives your father and me something to talk about."

"Please please mother, it would be so much fun."

"We will Marta." She didn't see her mother turn away so she would not see the pain in her eyes. This charade can't go on much longer.

No one had much homework; school was winding down. Each had a book report to write. They would read them in class tomorrow. They spent the remainder of the day playing games.

In the morning, Maria had a difficult time containing her excitement. She didn't want the children to know that she and their father were going shopping. Even Georg didn't let on. Sidney took Liesl and Louisa with him to school. He didn't go to his office. Sidney drove them straight back home.

Katia greeted them. "Why is Maria so antsy?"

"We're going Christmas shopping. I'm surprised she didn't tell you."

"There you are, can we go now?"

"You are in a hurry, worse than little children."

"I am not."

"Oh yes you are." He tapped her nose and found a tickle spot. She promptly found his hand to make him stop, all the while giggly fiercely.

"Will you be gone long?"

"It all depends on how long it takes Maria to make a decision."

"What does that mean Georg?"

"Don't you remember how long it took you to select Gretl's doll?"

"What did she do Georg?"

"She sat a half dozen dolls on the counter; it must have taken her twenty minutes to come to a decision."

"Did you really Maria?"

"I cannot tell lie. I did. You must remember, I never had a real Christmas as a child. I wanted Gretl's doll to be the perfect one for her, Katia."

"And it was sweetheart, come on I'm sure you will pick out perfect gifts this year too."

"Let me kiss Barbara goodbye. Now you be good for Grandma Isabel."

"She's always good Maria."

"I know." Georg pulled her towards the car as she watched Barbara pat Isabel's face with both hands and laugh as Isabel squeezed her tighter.

Katia and Isabel stood there and watched them get into the back seat. They saw them kiss. "Katia, I'm still amazed at those two."

"What do you mean?"

"I know Georg loved Agathe very much. He and Maria are special together. I find it hard to describe"

"I know Isabel. I see it too. I never understood what he saw in Elsa."

"She was his escape. She only made things worse. He kept himself away from the children; hoping to heal his grief and loneliness."

"What ever happened to Elsa?"

"Max told me she met a man on the train the day she left here. She married Duke Joseph Hans from Liechtenstein the following month. She has the right man; he's rich, has no children. They can travel the world."

"I hope she's happy. We both know Georg is happy and in true love."

"They are Katia, they are. And now Miss Barbara where are you off to this time."

Isabel and Katia spent most of the time keeping Barbara out of trouble. Katia exclaimed her exasperation, "she's fast."

Meanwhile, the happy couple made it to the stationary store. One of James' friendly guards was posted outside the front door. Georg also saw others; he didn't draw attention to them; he didn't want to worry Maria. She was genuinely happy this morning.

"Good morning Georg, I was told you and Maria would be in this morning. If I remember correctly, last year you bought a gift for Louisa; a beautiful journal. Have all your children caught the writing bug."

Not exactly," Maria told him. "Our children's Christmas present this year is a trip to Rome."

"How exciting, how can I help?"

"I want them to keep a journal or a scrapbook of the sights. My brother Karl, has a camera, I'm hoping they might learn how to use it."

"Are these Father Christmas gifts?"

"No Walter, no Father Christmas requests."

"I see the unbeliever bug bit your children this year."

"Actually, that began last year with the older children."

"Don't tell me Georg, your two little girls don't believe either?"

"That's what they told Maria. They held it in all year long."

"Sounds like other families' stories; I think out children's innocence has been taken away from all they hear about the Germans."

"I think you're correct."

"I have several choices." Maria looked at Georg and saw his devilish little smile.

"Good, I'll be able to make a perfect selection for each child. It won't take more than thirty minutes Georg."

Walter noticed their looks. "Private joke Maria?"

"Yes, Walter, Georg teased me about taking so long to pick out the perfect doll for Gretl."

"Georg, I never expected a Captain to be called a tease."

"He is Walter; he told Gretl the snowman monster would take her snowman away. She got up early the next day to prove him wrong."

"A wonderful story; something to smile about during these times. Come this way Maria, these two would be perfect for the boys. Friedrich will be joining you?"

"Oh yes, Walter, he's coming home with his grandmother on Friday. I can't wait to see him; he's probably grown a foot."

"And I see just what I want for the girls. Am I under thirty minutes Georg?"

"You are, with time to spare." They laughed with gusto.

"What is little Barbara getting?"

"Toys from Gretl's toy box; they look brand new."

"Sounds like the von Trapp family is going to have a very Merry Christmas; are the children singing Saturday?"

"Their last time, Friedrich and his grandmother are really going to be impressed."

"Here you are Georg, all packaged for easy carrying."

The guard opened the door. Georg and Maria stepped out and into their car. Sidney whisked them away; the shopping district was getting full of men. Walter's eyes followed the car; I hope the Captain eludes them.

"Are you satisfied Maria?"

"Very much Sidney, these are going to be perfect for our trip."

It was almost lunch time by the time they returned to the villa. Maria looked at her daughter. "She looks tired, Isabel."

"She should be Maria, she crawled everywhere. She's fast."

"I know Katia."

"I already fed her. I think she's ready for her mother."

"Come to me sweetie, time for a little nap."

"Let me kiss her first."

"A kiss to sleep on Barbara, I'll be right here when you wake up." She was almost too tired to give her father a smile. Maria took her upstairs.

"Did everything go well at the stationary store?"

"Very well Katia, I believe Maria found exactly what she was looking for. I better put this package in my study."

Barbara woke up about the time the children came home from school. They had received many more complements today. Liesl and John told them the same thing.

The remainder of the day went by quickly. Georg and Maria sat on the settee in their room and talked. "You know Georg; I'm still amazed with our children's singing."

"Max reminded me that a singing group made up of brothers and sisters is quite unusual. If they had been entered in the summer music competition he was sure they would have won solely because of that."

"It is unusual, I don't know of any group composed only of siblings. They are going to be so surprised when they learn of our trips."

"Our little one is sound to sleep, shall we go to bed?"

"Take me there Georg."

In the morning the couple was awakened by creaking bed springs and babbles.

"Sounds like someone wants attention."

"I'll get her, I'm sure she needs to be changed."

Georg had dressed. "I'll take her downstairs while you get dressed. I like to surprise Gretl and Marta."

Georg was right. But it wasn't either of the young girls who questioned him. "Do you have Barbara duty this morning Father?"

"It's not a duty Kurt. It's called shared responsibility." Katia was standing there listening.

"Perfect Georg, I have her cereal all ready." Everyone watched him put her in the highchair and pull up a chair beside her. Barbara could care less about who was feeding her; she willingly opened her mouth for her father. By the time Maria came down it was almost gone.

"Did you enjoy having your father feed you this morning?" She smiled at her mother and opened her mouth for the last spoonful. "All gone Barbara; here's a biscotti to chew on father has to eat too."

"And you children need to finish eating. You do have school today."

"We know Mother. It also means there is only one day before Friedrich and Gromi arrive."

"Yes Marta, you're right.

"School taxis are waiting."

"Coming Uncle Max."

Georg lightly cupped Maria's face for a kiss. "I won't be gone long."

"Are you meeting with James?"

"Just to check in and decide on the logistics of picking up Alice and Friedrich on Friday."

"I can hardly wait either; I'm as bad as the children."

"I'm anxious also Maria."

"Wave goodbye Barbara." She attempted. They stood and watched him drive away.

She and Barbara sat in the kitchen while Katia finished the dishes. "Maria, I'm going up to get Karl's old room ready for Bobby."

"I'll take Barbara to the living room and let her crawl around awhile." Barbara loved to crawl and stand. Maria kept one eye on her as she straightened up the children's games. Then she sat on the floor and played catch with her soft ball.

Georg was true to his word; he did return home soon. He was quiet; he watched Maria and Barbara play together. She saw him and crawled to him. Soon he felt a tug on his pant leg.

"So you're using my pant leg to help you stand." She looked up at her father as if to say, "Aren't you going to pick me up." Georg knew what she wanted; he did pick her up. "Were you having fun with your mother, little one?"

Barbara squealed and babbled a response. "I think that is a yes."

"Is everything arranged for Friday?"

"Yes, same as last time; only I can go meet them. James informed me Rosemary is coming along."

"Oh my, where are we going to put her?"

"All taken care of Maria; Max's room has a large sofa. Sidney volunteered to sleep there; she can have his room. It's only for a few days."

"He's a very thoughtful man; I need to thank him."

Katia had come to the living room to ask if they were ready for lunch. She heard Georg. "I was hoping to have an opportunity to see her again; before the world changes." She didn't need to explain; Maria and Georg both understood.

"Is it too soon for lunch?"

"Not for Barbara; she's beginning to get tired."

An early lunch allowed Georg to share some other news he had learned from James that morning. No one was in the living room with the couple; they sat on the settee together. "James had some news about the children's performance at the university on the twenty-seventh."

"What kind of news?"

"Max's contact at the university, Herr Schumann has already posted a large playbill outside the auditorium and he has circulated these all over town." Georg took a neatly folded piece of paper from his inside suit coat pocket. Maria read it.

_Come one. Come all  
><em>_Hear the amazing von Trapp Family Singers  
><em>_A concert for all ages _

_At the Music Auditorium of the University of Salzburg  
><em>_Saturday December 27__th__ at five o'clock_

"Did you expect this Georg?"

"Not really, but James is not worried. Liesl will probably see the poster outside the auditorium today and it is possible that the announcement has also made it to the children's schools. So we need to be prepared."

Maria didn't speak. "I understand your feelings darling. Let's try and focus on Friedrich and Alice coming on Friday and of course Christmas."

"You're right, we must."

Liesl and John were the first to come home. Martin had become the chauffeur for the two of them.

"There you are, Father did you know there was a large poster outside the auditorium announcing our concert. John saw if first."

"Yes Liesl, James told me this morning."

"He also showed your father this small playbill. It's all over town." Maria handed it to her daughter.

"This is so exciting,"

"We expect one of the others to have seen it at their schools today as well. I do need to tell you, everything is arranged for Gromi and Friedrich to come home. And Rosemary is coming with them."

"How nice."

The children had been treated to lunch today at school. Everyone arrived home later than usual. And Brigitta did come into the villa waving the playbill. "Father is this really true?"

"Certainly is; are you excited?"

"Oh yes, are you excited Liesl?"

"Of course I am, now we need to perfect some of the songs you already know. We have lots of time."

No one told them they were going to Linz a few days later. Georg and Maria had decided to take it one concert at a time.

They sang a good part of the remainder of Wednesday. In the evening they played board games or cards before going to bed.

The adults had a few moments together. "Your children still amaze me Georg. They're not the least bit nervous about singing in an auditorium."

"They amaze us too Katia. It's a gift God gave them; perhaps to lead us to freedom."

"Well said Maria, come on Karl, let's go to bed. I'm as bad as the children; I wish tomorrow was Friday." No one disagreed with her. The fire had died down. Sidney did his nightly patrol and locked the doors.

Thursday was another one of the "terrible snow days" as Kurt called them. A day of half freezing rain mixed with wet snowflakes; he let his disgust be known. Karl took them to school today. Kurt's bridge was entered in the science fair. He had found a couple of small metal cars; in of all places Gretl's toy box. His mother had directed him there.

Georg and Sidney went up later after the ribbons had been placed on the winners. Kurt was standing proudly beside his bridge with a large blue ribbon hanging from it; First Place in Bridge Design. "Let me show you Father." Kurt let the little cars loose; they traveled the entire distance; over a pretend river, coming to a stand still on the other side. The bridge neither wavered nor bent.

"Excellent Son."

"Uncle Karl told me my design was structurally sound and could be used to build a real bridge."

"Be sure and save it; you never know you may get that chance."

"I see my time is up. I need to get back to class."

"Another von Trapp accomplishment, you should be very proud Georg."

"I am Sidney, astounded and amazed. I'm going to let Kurt tell Maria."

Of course Maria tried to weasel the news out of her husband. "No darling, I'm going let Kurt share. I'll only tell you, it's good."

"I see. It's all part of your nature of being a big tease."

This loving banter did not go unnoticed by the others. They both saw plenty of loving smirks and smiles.

Kurt could hardly contain himself. He had hardly noticed that the "terrible snow" was gone and it was bight and sunny. He wore that "thunderstorm smile" which always touched Maria's heart.

"Mother, mother did Father tell you?"

"No Son, he left it for you to do."

Kurt proudly held his ribbon with the First Place words boldly visible. "Oh my goodness that is wonderful; you should be very proud."

"And mother Uncle Karl told me my design is structurally sound. It could really be used to build a real bridge. Father told me maybe some day I might get my chance."

"I'm sure you will." Maria made mental note; she wanted to be sure those plans came with them. And Katia heard it all, "I better get busy. This calls for a celebration cake."

Because of Stefan's ability to barter, she always had flour and sugar; and eggs were plentiful. She returned to the kitchen and in a few minutes it was in the oven.

The family finished off the cake; not a crumb was left; singing and games completed the evening. Everyone said their goodnights but concluded with, "I'm so happy tomorrow is Friday."

Friday's weather was a continuation of yesterday afternoon. None of the children dreaded going to school; it was only for a half day. They all knew it would help to pass the time until the train arrived.

The children visited the science fair; in some classes they played games; charades; or spelling or math problem contests. Max and Franz were early; they waited in front of the Catholic school. Marta and Gretl were let out first and within moments the others were running to the car.

Maria had put Barbara down for a nap earlier. She wanted her to be awake when Friedrich, Alice, Bobby and Rosemary arrived. Everyone had lunch; Sidney and Georg left for the train station. All the others paced.


	42. Another Pause

Another pause

The men stepped out the kitchen door. Josef was waiting there. He was no longer the unknown sentinel. They had all met him.

"Is everyone waiting in breath holding anticipation?"

"Good description Josef, the answer is yes, especially Maria. She and Barbara are pacing. Listen…Do you hear that sound?"

Sidney, being a reader of great literature, described the sound perfectly. "You hear the train whistle too Max? It's almost like a cry, a mournful, melancholy, soulful cry piercing the stillness of the desolate land it is traveling; an antithesis of the happy people who are its passengers."

"Interesting description Sidney." It stopped. In seconds the whistle blew again; repeating its soulful cry. This time the engineer gave two short pulls on the lever; announcing the train's approach to the station.** "**Let go me tell everyone."

Max went inside. "The train is approaching the station; we heard its warning whistle."

"Goody, goody, Gromi and Friedrich will be here soon Barbara."

Maria gave her a big squeeze. Barbara squealed. "Barbara's excited too Gretl."

"I heard."

Sidney and Georg were sitting in the car; they had heard the whistle sound both times. And now they heard the unbearable grinding of the metal wheels against the metal rail as it came to a stop. Georg jumped out of the car.

"Little excited Georg?"

"I am Sidney. I want to get them home. I know Maria is anxious to see Friedrich."

He didn't have long to wait. Andrew was waiting for him on the bottom step. "They're anxious to see everyone Georg."

"As anxious as we are."

Andrew stepped to the ground. "Take my hand Alice and take it slow; that bottom step is somewhat distant from the ground."

"Is everyone waiting for us back at the villa Georg?"

"Pacing is probably a better description; especially Maria."

With Alice safely off the train, the other three followed. Friedrich had decided to be last. His growth spurt did not go unnoticed. "He's taller than you Georg. Where did he get his height?"

"My husband was six foot four, Andrew."

"Hello Son, good trip?" He barely let Friedrich answer before he gave him a good old fashioned bear hug.

"Your mother is pacing the floor with the others; let's get you home." Georg patted his son on the back.

"I have their bags all loaded in the trunk."

"Did the professor travel with you?"

"No, he's taking a later train. He and Mr. Lilly had to write a report before they could leave. The pharmaceutical company wanted a full report on our progress. I wrote my part before we left."

Sidney had them home quickly. He saw Josef standing in the lane. He made a mad dash back to the kitchen door. "They're coming."

No one cared that the temperature stood at the freezing mark; they waited outside with no sweaters or capes. Maria did have a blanket for Barbara.

Alice was the concerned grandmother. "You're going to catch the grip. Go on inside I'm coming." They went ahead of her. "Now before I touch anyone, I need to wash my hands. My grandson has taught me well."

Maria remembered Dr. Greenburg's explanation of good hand washing. The story about the doctor who was the first to figure out that something on doctor's hands made some of his patients very ill. "He told you about all those squirmy bacteria."

"He sure did Maria."

"You can wash your hands right here in the kitchen. The sink is all yours Alice." Not only did Alice wash hers; so did the others.

"Now, I can give everyone hugs and kisses."

"Mother may I have Barbara. She may be too heavy for Gromi."

"Sure Liesl, I need a minute with your brother."

"I thought you might."

"Is my son too big for a hug and kiss?"

"No Mother, I was being polite and let everyone else have their turn." Georg stayed for a second but decide to give his wife some privacy.

"What has Rosemary been feeding you? Look at your pants; they're high water pants."

"Is that what they're called? Rosemary told me there was nothing to let down." Maria had to almost stand on her tip toes to reach around his neck. He held his mother as tears filled her eyes. He heard her sniffle.

"Happy emotional tears Son; don't worry. I'm so glad you're home." It was then his hug gave her a feeling she had felt before. She tried to put it out of her mind but it lingered. Her mother's intuition told her he had something to tell her; he would wait and Maria knew it.

"Let's see what Barbara and your Gromi are doing."

"Look at her crawl! She's fast."

"Go stand by her, she has another talent."

"Talent Mother?"

"You'll see, go."

Friedrich gave Maria one of his endearing smiles. "What are doing Barbara?" He watched her as she tugged on his pant leg and held on tight enough to pull herself to the standing position.

"Look at little miss smarty pants. How long Maria?"

"It's been a couple of weeks. I discovered her standing in her crib."

"Is she jumping yet?"

"Not yet Alice, she's not like Kurt. She's more like Marta; just stands there."

"You were all beautiful babies but she's angelic looking."

"We think so too; she's our angel."

"Liesl, will John be over later?"

"Yes Gromi; his mother thought he should wait until later."

"It shouldn't be too long. I told him last night that dinner would be earlier tonight. I'm sure it's been awhile since you ate."

"It has Katia. Let me help you. We can talk." Rosemary followed her to the kitchen.

"Is Friedrich a big eater now?"

"Not really; he's always thinking. He excuses himself to do research reading after dinner. He's going to be tall and lanky for a few years. How's married life?"

"Fine Rosemary, you need to find yourself a good man. It's never too late."

"I know. What are you baking?"

"The family's favorite bread; a sweet bread. They enjoy it for dessert."

"Smells wonderful."

John saw Rosemary. He didn't want to scare her by opening the door. He knocked. "You young man must be John."

"And you Rosemary."

"Everyone's in the family room enjoying Barbara."

"I'll go surprise Liesl."

"Are they in love Katia?"

"Most definitely; Georg and Maria know they will marry someday. It's so sad. The future is so uncertain."

"Yes, it is. I don't know what I will do when the Whiteheads move back to England. I won't know anyone but the family. I'm not looking forward to being so secluded. Alice's home is almost twenty miles from London."

"Let's not worry Rosemary; I'm sure things will work out. Let me remind the men to get all the tables and chairs arranged. The children played games in there all week."

"Gentlemen, dinner will be served in thirty minutes."

"Sidney, that's our signal to move the tables and find enough chairs for everyone." Georg heard the children. "I want to sit next to Gromi."

"You will need to take turns."

"Father, let Gretl and Marta sit with her. Louisa, Brigitta and I will sit with Friedrich."

"Thank you Kurt."

John had quietly snuck into the room. But not unnoticed. "John, allow me to introduce you." Alice didn't wait for her.

"You must be John; the young man who lights up my granddaughter's face like a lamp."

"Gromi, you made me blush."

"You're more beautiful when you do Liesl. Pleased to meet you Madam Whitehead."

"No, no John, none of that madam stuff; you have your choice. It's either Gromi or Mrs. Alice."

"Mrs. Alice for now; Gromi maybe someday."

"Much better. I see Barbara likes to use your pant leg also."

"She does." He picked her up and held her high above his head. Her squeals could be heard by the sentinels outside she was so loud.

"Georg, when did you start eating in here?"

"It was one wet cold freezing Sunday. The fire was blazing in the fireplace and no one wanted to leave; the dining room seemed so much colder. So the children pretended they were camping. The children even started to do their homework in here. For the same reason, the school room was cold."

"I think it's wonderful. I always disliked that etiquette taught that children and adults shouldn't be together."

"Couldn't agree more Alice. Aristocracy can be so stuffy."

Soon glasses and silverware were on the tables. Barbara was in her highchair waiting patiently for her food. Maria knew she needed to begin to feed her; she was fascinated with all the new faces she saw.

"I see she's a good eater."

"She is Alice. Isabel taught me all the tricks."

Katia and Rosemary prepared the plates in the kitchen. Karl and Sidney helped them carry them to the living room.

Maria didn't wait. "Let's give thanks before we eat.

"We give thanks for safe travel.

For family and friends who fill our lives.  
>Dear Father please bless this food.<br>May it nourish our bodies.  
>And feed our souls.<br>May our prayer be pleasing to our Father in heaven. Amen."

The family gathered responded with an "Amen" of their own. For a few minutes only the subtle sound of silverware tapping their plates was heard. Barbara had finished. Her babbles broke the silence.

Katia and Rosemary returned to the kitchen for the sweet bread; served with butter and jam. It brought a comment from Friedrich. "Is this a new recipe Aunt Katia?"

"It is. Do you like it?"

"I do and I see Barbara does too. She seems to want more and more."

"She has your father's sweet tooth Friedrich."

"Maria, are you telling our son my secrets?"

"It's not a secret Georg. Everyone knows." She gave her husband a loving affectionate smile. The others couldn't help but laugh.

The children didn't sing that evening. They wanted their singing to be a surprise tomorrow. Instead they played a rousing game of charades. Even Alice participated.

Her charade was from a very old famous fable. She pretended to play a recorder. The older children and adults recognized it immediately. They yielded to Brigitta. "Are you the Pied Piper?"

"Correct dear, your turn."

Georg called the game. "It's getting late. We have a busy day tomorrow."

While everyone was getting to their bedrooms Georg reflected on the Pied Piper fable. He knew there had been many interpretations of the story. The one that flooded his mind was about children who blindly followed the piper out of town; not knowing where they were headed.

He thought. All the people following Hitler are just as blind as those children in the story. They're following a man with delusive enticements and irresponsible promises. And the world is letting him.

Maria was perceptive. "What are you thinking sweetheart?"

"How the followers of Hitler are like the children in the Pied Piper fable."

"Do you believe anyone else made that connection?"

"Maybe Sidney does. I doubt any of the others did."

"What about Louisa? She took that ancient literature class at the university. I bet it included all the versions of that fable."

"Hopefully she won't make the connection to Hitler."

They both sighed deeply before they expressed their love.

Liesl woke up early the next morning. Her siblings could sleep in, they didn't have school. She suspected her parents were enjoying Barbara. She stopped in the kitchen. "Good morning ladies."

"The tea is ready; pour yourself a cup."

"I will Aunt Katia and I'll grab a pastry and go sit by the fire."

Stefan always re-kindled the fire before he went to milk the cows and collect the eggs. She paused at the entrance to the living room. There was Friedrich; sitting and staring into space.

"Good morning Freddy."

"Freddy, you haven't called me that since I was six or seven."

"I know. Now that I have your attention, talk to me like we did after mama died. You know I'll always listen. I never laughed at your ideas until you came up with the story about berry picking." They both laughed.

"That was pretty ridiculous."

"I can tell Friedrich that whatever is on your mind is more serious than berry picking."

"It is Sis. I want to go back; for no more than a month. We need to close the research facility. Mr. Lilly is taking the research to America. He doesn't trust the Germans. Professor Steele will go with all the other scientists.

"I also wanted to get Uncle Karl's design plans of the facility. Uncle Karl told me all the details; I took notes about everything. They need to be typed. A currier will leave with them immediately so the engineers in America can begin to build it."

Liesl listened intently. She couldn't share her secret.

"I know Mother will be sad and heart broken."

"True Friedrich, but remember Mother knows all about God's plan for each of us; she'll be strong. When do you plan to tell her?"

"After Christmas; I hope to keep my feelings hidden until then."

"I'll help you. Go get a pastry and a glass of milk from Aunt Katia. Meet me in the laundry room. I need to press the girls' dresses."

"Thanks Sis, be there in a moment."

"Tell me about this miracle mold."

"I thought I heard voices."

"Good morning Mother."

"What are my two oldest children doing?"

"Friedrich's keeping me company while I press the girls' dresses. He was telling me all about the miracle mold."

"While finishing a glass of milk and I presume a pastry to go with it."

"Of course Mother; remember I'm still growing. I'm still hungry enough for a good breakfast."

"Will you be long Liesl?"

"No, only one more to do."

"Let me go see if Barbara's eating for your father."

"Barbara's finished. Where are our children?"

"Friedrich is keeping Liesl company while she presses the girls' dresses. The others must be sleepy heads. Let me find out."

Maria took the front stairs. She could hear giggling and laughing as she got to the top. She knew exactly where they were. "Are you visiting with Gromi?"

"We have so much to catch up on. Is it time for breakfast?"

"Barbara's finished. She's waiting for some company. Did you know she dislikes a quiet living room Alice?"

"Does she really?"

"The first time Georg and I left her with Isabel and Katia she fussed until Max put on some music."

"We're coming Mother. I am hungry."

"I thought you might be."

"Hello Father."

"Where were you?"

"Talking with Gromi."

"Barbara missed you."

"We're here now Barbara. Someday you will talk to Gromi too."

Breakfast was served family style; a big bowl filled with boiled eggs; biscuits stuffed with ham and the all important tray of pastries. Alice sat with Louisa and Brigitta.

They had barely finished breakfast when Kurt asked. "Are we going to have a snack before we sing?"

"I planned ahead. There are more biscuits and plenty of sliced ham."

"Good, we need to keep our strength up so we can be perfect for Gromi."

"And so you won't be famished, Son."

"That's right Mother." He gave her one of his famous smiles. The rest of the family laughed.

Barbara took an early nap. They played some quiet games. "Girls, I pressed your dresses. They're hanging in the laundry room. It time to get dressed."

"Liesl's become quite the choir director."

"She has Alice. Her class at the university has really strengthened her skills."

Only the men and Kurt ate a full biscuit; the girls cut them in half. Maria ate the remaining half; she wasn't very hungry. They left the villa shortly before one o'clock.

"I see why we left so early. Look at all the people Father."

"This is the last Saturday before Christmas. I expected it to be busy."

What he didn't expect were people already waiting to hear the children sing. Luckily James had prepared. Several of his secret police had formed a line to keep the people away from the very front of the booth.

Karl took the carrier from the trunk. He strapped it on and Georg put Barbara in it. "Well, look at you little one. What a clever device Karl. Where did you find it?"

"At the camping store, she loves it Alice."

"She has a perfect view of her siblings."

"She's quiet too. Still Karl and I stand on the end incase she does begin to babble. We can move away."

Wolfgang personally brought the chair for Alice. "For your listening comfort, Madam Whitehead."

"Very much appreciated. My grandchildren haven't sung for me I'm anxious to hear them."

Today Audrey and Ralph and Eleanor and Harold had arrived early. They were right behind the guards. Also there were John and his parents.

Georg left the children in Max's capable hands. He came out from the back of the booth and spotted all of them. Sidney saw them as well. He spoke to the guards. "All these people in the front row are among the family's best friends. Let them stand with them please."

"Very well Captain Shriver. I'll let them."

The family and their friends waited patiently. They could hear the children warm up their voices with simple scales and part of the Do-Re-Me song. As before Max made the introduction. The large crowd stood in silence as they took their places. They spotted their Gromi sitting proudly in the very front. They exchanged smiles with her.

Liesl nodded to Gretl. She stepped forward. If one was close enough they may have heard Alice take in a surprise breath. She had her handkerchief handy to dab her eyes from emotional wetness.

Friedrich was standing by his mother. He whispered. "She doesn't look nervous."

"Never has."

The notes of _Amazing Grace_ vibrated the air waves. Gretl finished playing the verse and stepped back to join the others in its singing. The children finished the song by playing a verse on their recorders together.

The applause was deafening. The children saw Alice smile in pleasure. They continued the program. They sang _All things bright and beautiful _and _Rock of Ages_. Alice and the crowd applauded even louder after each song.

Liesl waited for the applause to die down before the children began again with the Gregorian chants sang with echo responses. The _Prayer of St. Richard of Chichester,_ a prayer of thanks for Jesus, completed the first part. The last few words were especially meaningful; _May I know Thee more clearly,_ _Love Thee more dearly,_ _Follow Thee more nearly._

While the applause began to quiet Max stepped out and announced. "And now a change of pace, the children will sing a fun song for Advent; you may recognize the tune as Oh Christmas Tree."

The children whole-heartedly sang _Oh Advent Wreath, Oh Advent Wreath…_ _You hang for all to see._ And the last verse included the line. _That hope and love will ever be. The way to joy and peace for me._

The children could see all the smiles from their friends and of course Alice when they concluded that song. Max continued to be the master of ceremony. "And now two hymns which are among the children's favorites." The audience heard, _King of love my shepherd is _and _All Creatures of our God and King._

Max had to wait a long time to introduce the next selections. The crowd heard ._Away in the Manager_, _Jesus, Jesus little one_, and _Mary's Little Baby._ Alice was moved to tears. Each of the children had had a special part; either a solo or a duet.

The crowd barely had time to catch their breaths when Liesl started them on the final song of the performance, _Edelweiss. _Bobby put his hand on his mother's shoulder. He knew she was becoming emotional as the crowd began to sing along.

Something different happened. Something quite unexpected; as the singing stopped there were shouts of "long live Austria," over and over again.

For the first time the children appeared frightened. Max came to their rescue. He put up his hands and made the motion that means quiet please. In seconds the shouts disappeared. "Please give the von Trapp Children Singers another round of applause as they exit the stage."

"Wolfgang, did you hear the crowd?"

"I most certainly did. Children you were absolutely wonderful."

Georg quickly went into the booth to be with his children. He heard Wolfgang.

"You were children. Your mother and I are very proud. The crowd isn't moving away very fast, we need to exit like last week, out the back. Your Gromi and the others will meet us at the cars."

Neither Georg nor the children saw or heard what happened in the back of the crowd. James was there. He witnessed the confrontation between his young Austrian Guards and members of Hitler's Youth Army.

The young men recognized each other and verbal barbs flew like bullets. It almost dissolved into a fist fight. The Austrian Guards out numbered them and chased them out of the Marketplace and watched them flee to the border. James heard his young men say. "I suppose they will report what they heard to Herr Zeller and Rolf."

James gathered his men around him. "They will. We must continue to be vigilant." James knew Georg would want to speak with him soon. He headed for the villa.

The family spoke with their friends. Maria invited them to come to the villa for brunch after church tomorrow so they could visit. They met the children at the cars.

"Mother, mother, did you hear the crowd?"

"We did. They were very moved by our national song. It made them proud to be Austrians."

Georg had to interrupt. "We need to get in our cars. We have an escort to get us out of town."

Lieutenant Joe was their escort. He dropped off after they reached the church. James was waiting there. He followed in a few minutes.

The family hurried inside; everyone needed to freshen up. The children changed their clothes. They met in the living room. Stefan had already stoked the fire and had it blazing by the time everyone was there.

"Children, children you were wonderful. Liesl dear, you have prepared them very well. Do you sing tomorrow at church?"

"We do Gromi."

"I agree with Gromi. You are so professional."

"You should sing with us Friedrich."

"I wouldn't want to ruin your perfection. I haven't practiced like you have." His siblings didn't press him any further.

No one except Maria saw Georg step out. James was waiting for him. He came out of the grove of trees. "Your children really moved the crowd. I wasn't totally surprised. I had heard similar whispers last Saturday."

"The children are fine. They got over the initial shock quickly."

"My young guards and the German brats got into a shouting match. They were intimidated and headed for the border. It's only a matter of time before Herr Zeller hears about it."

"Is this a reason to speed things up?"

"No, my informant tells me Hitler isn't ready yet. He's probably waiting for warmer weather. Our plans are perfect."

"That's reassuring. We can prepare for Christmas."

"Most certainly, keep things as normal as possible. You better go inside before you are missed by everyone."

Maria was waiting in the kitchen. "Everything alright?"

"Alright enough to prepare for Christmas."

"Goody, as Gretl would say."

"It's everybody's word darling." Georg kissed his wife and tugged at her hand to lead her to the living room. They found them playing charades again. It had become their favorite.

The tables were moved out of the way. The children decided to sit on the floor for dinner. They told Alice. "We like to pretend we're camping."

Card games and board games occupied the evening. John and Friedrich played a stalemate game of chess. "I can't believe I played so well. I haven't played in a long time."

"John's not unbeatable; even I have beaten him a couple of times."

"Is that right Liesl?"

"It is Friedrich. Your sister has gotten quite good."

Again their father reminded them they had church in the morning. Barbara was already in bed. She had had an early nap and all the excitement of the day had worn her out. Alice was right behind the children. Bobby helped his mother up the stairs. She wasn't feeble; she wasn't used to stairs. Her bedroom at home was on the first floor.

The other adults knew nothing about Georg's conversation with James. They each said their goodnights. Sidney performed the security check before retiring to Max's room. He had found the sofa to be rather comfortable. He smiled as he remembered how Maria had thanked him profusely for giving his bed to Rosemary.

They were ready to go to church. Kurt had gone out to check on the weather. Georg heard his son's voice. "Father, Father, come take a look."

"At what Kurt?"

"Those clouds; could they contain snow?"

"Quite possible but right now we need to get to church. They will still be there when we're finished, I'm certain."

Max left with Liesl and the children. Liesl needed a few minutes to prepare the children's voices. There were running a little late this morning. She had decided they would sing a fun song this today; a simple tune with meaningful words. They had sung it at home for the family's Advent devotion. It was perfect for today.

_Advent is a time to wait, not quite time to celebrate.  
>Light the candles one by one, 'til this Advent time is done.<br>Christmas Day will soon be here, time for joy and time for cheer. _

_Someone's coming, Someone's coming  
>Do you know just who?<br>Jesus is coming, Jesus is coming  
>Born for me, and born for you. <em>

"I like it."

"Do you really Father Martin?"

"Yes we need a happy song; it's perfect." Liesl was pleased.

The family had arrived. They took their seats to whispers. "Friedrich is home. Look how tall he is." Maria smiled; nudged her husband and squeezed Friedrich's arm.

Father had concluded the Mass. "I would be rude if I didn't thank Liesl and the children for a fun happy song this morning. And I would be amiss if I didn't acknowledge the children's grandmother and her son, Bobby. Welcome Whitehead family. And who's that lanky boy with you Maria?" Maria smiled back at him.

"And now may you go forth to serve the Lord; and celebrate Jesus' birth. See everyone Christmas Eve or Christmas day."

Katia and Rosemary were able to exit through the side door. Stefan was waiting with the truck to get them home a head of the family. There were seven more people to feed for brunch.

"Stefan, you are in your work clothes."

"Yes Katia, Phillip and I cut down the family's Christmas tree. Big snow is on the way."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, positive."

"Kurt going to be so excited."

And he was; it had already begun. It wasn't snowing hard yet; but the clouds were ominous.

Katia introduce Rosemary as their friends passed through the kitchen. Barbara was being shared. Katia knew her well enough that she needed to eat before she got too tired.

"Maria, go visit with your friends; Barbara will eat for me. Won't you sweetie?" She smiled at her grandmother. Maria wasn't worried. She only kept an eye on her because she knew she was tired. She heard. "It's all gone Barbara. Are you ready for a nap?" Her answer was looking for her mother.

"I'll take her now Alice, thank you."

"My pleasure, it's been a long time since I've fed a baby."

"Gromi, will you play Old Maid with us?"

"Sure girls, you'll need to refresh my memory."

Maria smiled when she saw them. She wished a thought would leave her mind. The thought that this may be the last time they would see her. The future was going to change everything. As hard as it was she focused on the present. She joined Charmy, Eleanor and Audrey. Their conversation stayed in the present; nobody was looking very far ahead.

The four husbands retreated to Georg's study to discuss the world. Georg pulled the curtain aside of the window there. "It's really coming down men. My son Kurt is going to be one happy camper."

"We heard him Georg. I suppose the two of you will go skiing tomorrow."

"Yes, with him and Friedrich. Have some good father-son time. Tell John to bring his skis; he and Liesl can have fun together. Liesl doesn't ski very well."

"I'll pass it on Georg. John's not that good either."

"Anything happen at the Marketplace today after the crowd chanted long live Austria?"

"The opposing groups of young men got into a shouting match. James' guards outnumbered them. The others were intimidated and fled for the border. James is sure this incident will get to Herr Zeller and Rolf."

"Is that young traitor still with Herr Zeller?"

"He's his right hand man."

"Charles, what are you hearing?"

"I've been given no forecast of when I might be called home. Charmy and I both know it's only a matter of time. As I told you before Georg, I'm sure we will be here until next year."

"Eleanor and I are ready to leave as soon as things begin to go south."

"Have you decided where to?"

"Oh yes, Eleanor doesn't want to stay on this continent; that means America will be our home."

"Same for Audrey and me; at first I thought Ireland was an option. Our friends have already left there."

"And you Georg? Your secret is safe with us. We have an idea that the children's public singing is part of your plan."

Georg walked over and quietly shut the door. "Then you know about their concert at the university on Saturday."

"Yes, the playbill is all over town."

"There will be more; first to Linz and then to Rome. One of the concert tours will be our escape; even I don't know where or when. It was all Max's idea."

"It's like a diversion before a big war battle."

"Exactly, we better get back to the others."

"Yes, Charmy and I need to leave soon. We have a dinner party with my staff."

"Kurt, have you looked outside?"

"No Father, Friedrich and I have been in my bridge room. I showed him my winning entry. Let me go check."

It didn't take him long. "Ski time tomorrow; great ski snow and it's still snowing."

That news forced the couples and John to say goodbye.


	43. Last Austria Christmas

Last Austria Christmas

The couple's usual alarm clock woke them. "I'll get her Maria. You get dressed."

"Come to me little one, your mother is getting dressed."

"Babble, babble, babble."

"Let's look out the window and see if your brothers are going to be happy today."

Their bedroom window overlooked the veranda. It was shortly before sunrise; that time of morning when both the moon and the first vintages of sunlight often appeared together.

"Look at all that white stuff Barbara." Georg estimated it to be about six to eight inches.

"Is there a lot of snow Georg?"

"Probably enough to ski the trails but not for the slopes. It usually takes two good snows to cover them well."

"But enough to make Kurt happy."

"I think so. He'll probably beg to go out right after breakfast."

Kurt was already dressed and downstairs. "Aunt Katia, did you see the snow?"

"I did. Are you and Friedrich planning on going skiing with your father?"

"Yes, and I hope we can go soon." He didn't even say good morning to his parents. "When can we go out and ski, Father?"

"We'll get out Son. Be patient, it isn't going to melt. This amount of snow is only good for the trails. This is not enough snow for the slopes. Maybe we will get more soon."

"The trails are good for now; I just want to ski. Come on Friedrich, let's eat."

"Kurt, take your time. Father hasn't begun to eat." He didn't answer his bother. He kept on eating.

"Friedrich, are your ski clothes here?

"They should be, unless Mother gave them to the poor."

"Now Friedrich, enough of that kind of talk. I expected you would need them."

"Only teasing Mother."

"Come on Friedrich, maybe if we get dressed Father will too."

He had a surprise waiting for him when he put them on. "Kurt, look at me! These pants are shorter than my dress pants and I can hardly button the jacket."

"Oh dear, you do have a problem."

"I expected them to be a little small but this is ridiculous. Let me go find mother and father." He hurried down the stairs in his stocking feet.

"Mother, look at me." Maria couldn't help it. She laughed.

"They are small Son."

"What am I going to do?"

"Don't panic Son. I'm sure we can think of something."

"I doubt Karl is going out; Katia has too much cooking to do. Maybe his snow clothes would fit Friedrich. We know they would be long enough."

"Great idea Maria, I'll go find him."

He found him with Katia in the kitchen. Georg explained the dilemma.

"No problem Georg let me get them."

"Thanks Karl, I know Friedrich appreciates your help."

Georg waited with the boys in their room. "Here you are Friedrich, let's see how they fit."

"Ah, much better; the jacket is a little big but it will work. Thanks Uncle Karl."

"Glad I could help."

"Let me get dressed. I'll meet you boys downstairs."

Phillip had their skis waiting. They were off to the trails. Today was overcast; that was good. A bright sun could melt the snow.

The girls weren't in a hurry to get outside. Liesl was waiting for John. Louisa helped Marta and Gretl with their snow suit; made sure they had their gloves and scarf. They would build the snowmen together.

They opened the door to the veranda. "Good morning girls, coming out to make a snowman Gretl."

"Yes Uncle Stefan," Gretl looked around. What have you done?" The girls saw four big balls of snow.

"Uncle Phillip and I decided to give you girls a head start. We had to shovel some of this snow anyway. Your grandmother needs a clean path to walk on when she inspects your handiwork."

Maria was watching out the window. She could also hear Gretl. "Thank you, thank you." She watched a while longer. Louisa and Gretl worked together and Marta and Brigitta were partners. Soon they had four snowmen ready to be decorated.

"Here she is Maria. Barbara's already to check out the snow. I doubt she will be very interested. She's still too young."

"I know. The girls want her to come see their snowmen."

Maria had brought her cape from her wardrobe. She slipped it on. "Okay big girl, let's go see your sisters' handiwork."

"Wait for me Maria."

"Your Gromi wants to come too."

"Do you like them Gromi?"

"The most original snowmen I ever seen." The girls smiled.

One was wearing a straw hat and a pink scarf; another a top hat and a pipe in his mouth; the third one had one of Uncle Max's hats and his bow tie and the last was a sophisticated lady with a proper hat and a parasol. Marta stood proudly beside the lady. That one was hers.

"Well Barbara, do you like them?" She squealed, giggled and babbled. She touched them, but drew her hand back quickly. "Snow is cold. Isn't it sweetie?"

All the adults came out to see their work. Karl had his camera. "Let me get a picture of each of you standing by your snowman." The girls took their positions and Karl clicked away. When he finished they were ready to come in and get warm.

"More pictures to add to your collection Karl."

"Yes," he took a deep breath. "We need them for our memories." Katia sighed.

They both knew their days at the villa were numbered. Karl had packaged all the pictures he had taken since Barbara was born so they could easily fit in a piece of luggage. He would so the same with these and anymore he might take.

While Maria helped the girls out of their snow clothes Isabel read a new story to Barbara. A snowman story written by Louisa; inspired from her father's snowman monster tale. Louisa knew she wouldn't be able to have it published. She was old enough to sense a big change was coming for the family.

John had come over with his skis. He and Liesl had a fun time in the snow. They did little skiing; mostly loving play.

Phillip and Stefan had turned their attention to the family's Christmas tree. They made the support for the tree. They had kept the tree in the shed so it was free of snow. Neither wanted puddles of melted snow all over the living room floor.

"Okay Maria, where to you want the tree this year?"

"I suppose that same as last year, in front of the doors to the courtyard. That way it won't get cooked by the fireplace."

Since they now had extra tables and chairs in the living room, the tree and the crèche would take up most of the room the children had used to play active games.

Alice came in as they were getting it situated. "That's big Maria. Do you have enough decorations?"

"We make most all of them; popcorn and berry garland; Gretl and Marta help me make lots of paper garlands from brightly colored paper. I also have some shiny sliver and sky blue paper to wrap around hard candies; they're tied with yarn so we can hang them.

"The men will spend most of tomorrow attaching the candle holders. Georg told me on my very first Christmas that he liked the idea of the children helping; good old fashioned family time."

"In other words, the English way."

"Yes, the way the children did when they lived with you. Since I never had a real Christmas, I didn't have any traditions."

"Maria, where did you ever find your strong faith?"

"I believe my foster mother planted the seed. It stayed inside me until I was touched by the hand of God on Palm Sunday the year I turned twenty and then it started to grow. My first stop was the Abbey Convent. The Reverend Mother recognized that wasn't the place for me.

"When she received Georg's request for someone to care for the children during their summer holiday, she felt God speak to her and sent me. After my adventure in the hospital, our love began to grow; again all God's plan."

Maria humped her shoulders, shyly smiled and quietly added, "And you know the rest."

"Yes I do Maria; truly God's plan."

All the way from the kitchen Alice and Maria could hear the boys. "I had the best time Father. Can we go out again tomorrow? It's so cold I don't think this snow is going anywhere for a few days."

"Georg's been looking forward to some good father-son time. Sounds like they did."

Then they heard Katia. "All three of you get out of those snow covered snow wear; I don't need puddles all over the villa."

"Okay Aunt Katia, we can. We do have on clothes."

"I certainly hope so."

"He's teasing Katia."

"So he picked up your habit Georg."

Maria and Alice were bent over in laughter. "I better go up too Alice; I'm sure Barbara is awake."

"And I'll go help with some hot drinks for everyone; it's English tea time."

"With cookies Alice." Alice knew all about Maria's love of cookies and her cookie can. Rosemary had told her.

Maria brought Barbara over to the tree. "This is our Christmas tree little one. Soon it will have candles on its branches and lots of colors. And one day you will help Gretl and Marta make paper chains."

"Alice and I heard you had a good time Georg."

"We did. What did Barbara think of the tree?"

"I'm not sure. I think she's confused; trees belong outside."

"She'll be real excited once it is all decorated and especially on Christmas Day when the candles are lit. The others were like that."

"I hope so. Did you and the boys have fun?"

"We did Maria. I think Kurt is as happy as we are that Friedrich is home."

"He doesn't feel so out numbered."

"Something like that."

They both heard Katia. "Look at you Liesl, you look like Snow White."

"All in fun Aunt Katia."

"Is that so John? Well, as I told the others. Out of those clothes right here; you have so much snow on you both, you will make puddles."

"Sounds like they had fun too."

"It's nice to hear happiness in their voices. It helps me believe they are not dwelling on the German threat."

"Tea time, everyone; and I have your favorite cookies Maria."

"Thank you Alice."

After a proper English tea, Liesl had her siblings practice. They had perfected the entwined version of _Silent Night_ and _Dona Nobis Pacem_.

"Liesl, that is lovely. Did you arrange it?"

"With a little help from Uncle Max."

Again Alice became emotional when they practiced the songs from their concert; _Away in the Manager_, _Jesus, Jesus little one_, and _Mary's Little Baby._

"Children, those songs are simply beautiful. Every one of you sang very well. Are you singing all of them Christmas Eve?"

"Yes, Gromi we will."

"Wonderful Liesl."

The evening meal was served picnic style; soup, sandwiches and even some mulled orange tea; with and without the wine. They concluded the night after the telling of multiple campfire stories.

Around ten the next morning, Georg and the boys took off again to the trails. The girls and the ladies began making the garlands for the tree. The men started to attach the candle holders. It sounds simple. But they needed to be attached perfectly so the candle would remain upright while they burned. Max found the Christmas records. They sang along as they threaded popcorn and berries or made the colorful paper chains.

The boys had their fill of skiing. Kurt returned first. He found his mother in the living room. "Are you alone Kurt?"

"I had to come in; Father and Friedrich are putting away the skis."

Maria understood her son's real reason for returning. He had an immediate need. Kurt began to wrap the candies in the bright paper.

Outside, Georg and Friedrich were putting the skis in the shed. Georg had noticed he had become quiet after Kurt went inside. He was concerned.

"It's just us Friedrich; tell me what's on your mind. Let's go sit on the bench over there by the door."

Friedrich didn't hesitate. "I want to go back. I have some work to complete before they close the facility."

"Have you been told why?"

"Only that Mr. Lilly doesn't trust the Germans. He thinks they would use the new medicine for evil purposes. He's moving the research to America. It would only be for three or four weeks."

"Does anyone else know this?"

"I told Liesl on Saturday. She knew I was troubled."

"It's not going to be easy for your mother."

"I know. Liesl reminded me. She believes strongly in following what we believe is God's plan for us. I think she will understand."

"I need to tell you this. Our Christmas present to all of you is a trip to Rome; a couple of concerts and time for sightseeing. She bought each of you a scrapbook like journal. I want you to wait until after Christmas to tell her. I think it will be easier."

"Thank you Father, I'll wait. I can hide my feelings. But I must tell you, I think she suspects something. Our first hug told me."

"She is very perceptive. I still think waiting is best."

"I do too; don't worry I'll enjoy myself."

"We better get inside before she comes looking for us. Don't be surprised if she's in the kitchen."

And she was. "I was almost ready to send Sidney out to look for you."

"Father and son stuff Maria; it's been a long time."

"I know darling." She planted an affectionate kiss on his lips. "Lunch is waiting."

"My, you have been busy. I think that pile of garland is bigger than last year."

"We want our tree to be extra pretty for Barbara, Friedrich."

"I'm sure it will be Gretl. I'll help you after I eat. I'm hungry."

He started but his Father had other plans. "Son, we need to make a trip into town to visit Elias. You need some clothes that fit."

"I suppose I do."

"We shouldn't be long Maria. Guys never take long to select their clothes."

"Are you chiding me darling?"

"No, teasing you." He kissed her before she could answer.

The tailor shop wasn't at all busy. Elias stepped out from the back as soon as he heard the bell on the door jiggle.

"Georg, it's been awhile. I see Friedrich is with you. Is he my customer?"

"I suppose his short pants were a dead give away."

"They were. You need something that doesn't need to be altered."

"Yes sir I do."

"Friedrich, do you mind wearing a slightly used suit? I have some which were left behind by our departing townspeople."

"No not all."

"I have two I think will fit you with no alterations."

"Try on this gray one first."

"Like I thought, a perfect fit. Do you like it?"

"Anything would be better than my high water pants as my mother called them."

"You better try on the Logan green one to be sure."

"It looks fine to me Elias."

"Do you need new shoes?"

"No sir, my feet haven't grown; just the rest of me."

"Your mother will be pleased. How much do I owe you Elias?"

"It's my pleasure to find someone to wear them. Most young men only want brand new clothes. Someday they might understand frugality."

Georg knew he was only staying in Salzburg until after the first of the year. He like many others wanted nothing to do with the Germans. His skills were always in demand. He could make a living anywhere.

Father and son hurried home. "Success Maria, I think you are going to be pleased; no more high water pants."

"And mother, you can give those to the poor. They have a lot of wear left."

Maria noted he wasn't being sarcastic; he had truly learned that to give to the less fortunate blesses the giver as much as the receiver.

Max had taken a siesta; upstairs in his room this time. He came down looking at his watch. "We're in time to hear the Vienna Boys Choir."

"Can you get a good signal all the way from Vienna?"

"We can Alice as long as it's not storming."

"It was fine when we came home Uncle Max."

"Let me find the station."

At first every one heard garbled staccato; then as clear as a bell the announcer came on the air. _The Vienna Boys Choir will perform their Christmas concert._ It began with_ Adeste Fideles_ and included everyone's favorites. The announcer introduced the next number, a solo. And now to sing _O Holy Night _is Paul Ritter.

"Mother, mother, that's our Paul; oh how special."

"It is Gretl, let's listen."

It was immediately followed by the _Magnificat;_ the Song of Mary, Maria and Liesl's favorite. The program was concluded with the traditional performing of _Silent Night_; with a single guitar playing the chords very softly.

The family clapped as if they were hearing it live in an auditorium. Liesl heard clapping coming from the doorway. "John how long have you been standing there?"

"For awhile; I didn't want to disturb you. They're an excellent choir; I'm still amazed that it is all boys."

"We are too; especially our friend Paul."

"I see you are ready to decorate your tree; that's a big pile of garland."

"It is John, Stefan and Phillip found us a big tree for Barbara's first Christmas."

"A special Christmas, Mrs. Maria?"

"Very special, John."

Katia and Rosemary had heard most of the concert; they had been going back and forth to the kitchen; finishing the stew and making the dumplings. Dinner was ready soon after the concert finished.

A game of Christmas charades ended the night. The cards had Christmas/winter topics written on them; snowman, star, angel, snow, present, baby Jesus and many more.

"Maria, where did you get these ideas?"

"My fifth grade class at the Abbey school loved to play charades too. This was a treat for them at Christmas Alice. They had loved it; I knew the family would too."

"Very creative."

The family said their goodnights.

Liesl and John stood at the kitchen door. How about one of your kisses?"

"Always one for you John."

"Hummmn."

"Coming Martin, bye Liesl."

"Goodnight John."

Sidney and Max performed the security check of the villa together. "Sidney, do realize this is the family's last Christmas here and Barbara won't have her first Birthday Party here either. It's even sad for me; an old bachelor."

"I wonder who else has had similar thoughts." Neither spoke; their thought was the same; Maria.

The couple stood by the crib watching their angel sleep. "I saw you become starry eyed."

"I tried not to have this thought; this is our last Christmas here. It's not only the fact that we are leaving; it's the way we must do it; in secret; in the dark of night."

"That thought hasn't escaped by mind either sweetheart. We need to be grateful; I don't sense any sadness among the children. Or for that matter among the adults either."

"We need to keep it that way. I wonder what they will say about our trip to Rome."

"They will be excited Maria; to see the things they've only seen in pictures. And we have the perfect guide; Rosa will make it very special; I'm certain. Let's go to bed."

Those special words were whispered out of their mouths simultaneously. "I love you." Neither wanted much space between them; they slept like twins in the womb.

They woke in the morning still close. Georg kissed his wife's temple. "Do I hear our chaperone?"

"I guess she is that. You can go first this morning. I'll get her dressed."

"Good morning sweetie, today is Christmas Eve. That tree you saw in the living room will be decorated today with all the things you saw us make; it will be the most beautiful tree ever."

Barbara patted her mother's face. She gave her an affectionate squeeze. "You are an angel; sent here to give us all joy."

"Well said darling, I'll take her downstairs."

Georg found all the adults in the kitchen. Even Stefan and Phillip were still there. "We'll be back to help with candle holders."

"The more hands, the sooner the children can begin to decorate. I think even Barbara is looking forward to seeing the tree all decorated. Aren't you sweetie?"

She buried her head in her father's shoulder as he drew her to him. "Thank you Barbara that was a sweet hug." She gave her father babbles and smiles.

The snow was still there; the temperature had hovered around freezing or below during the night. The boys surprised their father; neither wanted to go skiing. After breakfast they helped with the candles holders. This year's tree was bigger than last year's. They began to run out of holders.

Karl came to the rescue. "Look what I found in the attic; another big box of candle holders. I think these will finish the tree."

The girls began to help with the lower branches, Soon the tree was covered with small round silver fluted disks with a nail protruding in the middle. Alice and Isabel finished wrapping all the candy. There were over two hundred pieces. All this had taken them all morning. After lunch Barbara went down for her nap, the others finished decorating the tree.

Before heading out to Christmas Eve Mass, the family stood admiring the tree. "Barbara, it you think it's pretty now, wait until tomorrow when the candles are lit. It will be beautiful."

"Gretl's right. Is everyone ready to go?"

Maria looked at her children. "We're ready Georg." The procession of cars left the villa. In the first car were Liesl and the choir with Max. They hurried into the choir room to warm up their voices.

The church was packed; standing room only. The children didn't mind. They had sung for larger crowds at the Marketplace. Alice became teary-eyed after each grandchild sang their individual parts. The entire congregation let out a collective "ah," after the singing of _Mary's Little Baby._

Father Martin gave the final prayer. The choir took their places. Liesl had her guitar. The chords of _Silent Night_ filled the quiet sanctuary. The large crowd did not leave immediately. Liesl stood facing them. "Join us please for the last verse."

_Silent night! Holy night!  
><em>_Son of God love's pure light  
><em>_Radiant beams from thy holy face  
><em>_With the dawn of redeeming grace,  
><em>_Jesus, Lord at thy birth,  
><em>_Jesus, Lord at thy birth  
><em>  
>Father Martin began the procession to the back of they church while they sang. He pronounced the blessing.<p>

"Tonight God sent his Son, in the form of a baby, to scatter the darkness and fill this holy night with the bright light of his glory; a light that brightens our hearts with holiness; fills us with great joy. He gives us peace and good will and fellowship with Him. Go now in peace and fill the world with His love."

The congregation responded. "Thanks be to God."

Liesl hurried them to the choir room; their capes were there. The family had sat in the first pews. They were among the last to leave the church. Many of the others had hurried to their cars. They too had Christmas Eve dinner waiting for them. Mara was able to speak to their friends and invited them to come over tomorrow afternoon.

Katia had prepared a tomato soup served with cheese Spaetzles and freshly baked biscuits. It was close to seven in the evening before they finished. They sang Christmas carols for an hour. Maria decided Barbara was ready for bed.

She smiled at the other children as she talked to Barbara. "Father Christmas is going to visit us tonight. Maybe he will bring you some new toys." She noticed the looks between the others; she kept her thoughts to herself.

"Come give Barbara good night kisses."

Georg followed Maria to the stairs. "That was clever."

"I wanted them all to know Father Christmas always comes. He doesn't need to be invited. After all I was told he's a spirit."

"I remember, those were Kurt's words. Goodnight my angel." Georg kissed his daughter and wife. Then he returned to the living room. There he found the children playing Christmas charades.

The children had decided to humor their mother. "We better go to bed too; we want Father Christmas to find us." Georg and Maria shared parental looks. Looks that said they're trying to be the great pretenders.

Friedrich had kept the secret. He thought to himself. "They're going to be so surprised." Then he paused before his thoughts continued. "And the next day I need tell Mother my desire." His chest heaved as he pondered. He cleared his mind before entering the room he shared with Kurt.

Maria was as excited as a little child the next morning. It was very early, Barbara wasn't awake yet. She whispered in Georg's ear. "Merry Christmas darling."

A smile filled Georg's face. "Same to you sweetheart. Are we awake before our chaperone?"

"I think so. Our talking may wake her." In seconds they both heard the creaking of bedsprings. Together, "she's awake."

Maria couldn't wait to wish her daughter a Merry Christmas and give her a kiss. She hopped out of bed. "It's Christmas Day Barbara; come see your father."

They had only put her in their bed a few times. This morning was one of them. Georg took her; Maria climbed back under the covers. They snuggled with her; each sharing the Christmas wish with her, "Merry Christmas Barbara."

While they spent time with her, all the other men were lighting the candles. Lighting a couple hundred candles took some time. Georg had dressed and came to see their progress. He had heard his children. Maria dressed herself and Barbara.

"Alright, all the Father Christmas believers follow me."

The children all paused; their mother sounded so serious. "Only teasing, let's go. The candles are lit."

The Christmas tradition began. Georg started to sing _Silent Night._ The first verse alone; then he invited the family to sing the next two. And then he spoke the official words, "Merry Christmas everyone." The doors to the living room were flung open.

They entered far enough for everyone to enter; they all froze in place. A collective deep breath was heard. "Oh my, this tree is spectacular."

"It is Gromi." Liesl almost added, for our last Christmas here. She held that thought; instead she said, "Merry Christmas everyone."

Maria sat on the floor with Barbara. Kurt played the role of gift finder. He saw all the presents. His mother had cleverly packaged them all different. He had no idea what they were. But he was looking for Barbara's gifts. He found several packages with her name on them.

Barbara was still too young to know how to tear paper from packages. Maria helped her. She had wrapped each one separately; the stacking rings, blocks, a Jack-in-the-box.

Kurt was sitting with them. He took the Jack-in-the-box and wound it up. "Watch Barbara, right here;" he pointed to the opening on top. "Here comes the clown." He cranked the handle one more time; boing went the box and up popped the clown. Barbara fell against her mother; it had scared her. She didn't cry. She patted the clown and felt it move.

Kurt explained how to put the clown back in the box. He cranked the handle again. This time Barbara laughed and squealed. "I think she likes it Maria."

"Do you like it sweetie?" She babbled a happy sound. "I think that is a yes."

"Look what else you have Barbara." Kurt unwrapped the small doll with the ceramic head and the small rings on a rope.

Kurt turned his attention to the other packages under the tree. "There's one for each of us."

"Before you open your gifts, your mother and I need to share something with you. Besides singing at the university this Saturday you are going to be giving a few more concerts. Uncle Max has arranged them. Max, your turn."

"It's time to share your voices beyond Salzburg. First, on the twenty-ninth we will go to Linz. There you will give two concerts at the Anton Buckner Music School. It will be a day trip.

"The longest trip I have planned so far is to somewhere very special. Tell me. Is there one place you would like to visit more than any other?"

He gave the children time to think. They made guesses. "Vienna," Brigitta asked. Max shook his head. "Innsbruck," Kurt asked. Max shook his head. Then all together, "tell us Uncle Max."

"Have you ever wanted to visit Rome?"

"Rome, where the Pope lives?"

Max nodded. "For three whole days; you will give five concerts and still have time for lots of sightseeing. Your mother met a visiting Sister at the Abbey; her real sister is a tour guide for the Vatican. She has everything planned."

Maria instructed them to open their gift at the same time. Each found a distinctive scrapbook/journal appropriate for their age and a nice pen and pencil set. "These books are for your memories; pages for where we went and what you saw and how it made you feel. They're yours, make them you own."

Georg was noticing Friedrich. He was genuinely pleased. "I've never been one to keep a journal. This will help me get started."

"It's fun Friedrich. You write your feelings; describe the sights; anything." Louisa told him.

"When Uncle Max?"

"We will leave here on December thirty-first; on an early train that will get us into Rome in the afternoon. Our tour guide Rosa will meet us at the train station. She has booked us at one of the guest houses operated by the Vatican; the cost is nominal."

"Uncle Max, this is so exciting. Father and Mother thank you, do you think we might see the Pope?"

"Maybe Brigitta, but don't get your hopes up."

"I won't Father, but I can hope."

"Is everyone too excited to eat?"

"No Aunt Katia, you know we can always eat."

"I thought so."

The big brunch Katia and Rosemary prepared took longer to eat than opening their presents. Barbara took an early nap. She was awake when their friends began to arrive; Audrey, Ralph, Eleanor, Harold, Captain James and Carol and of course John with his parents. Audrey had insisted Franz Isenhart join them; he could step away from his secret monitoring of the Germans for a few hours.

All of them realized the finality of this Christmas; none of them would be here for another one. Georg watched Liesl and Friedrich. He knew they were both holding a secret. Liesl knew about their escape plan. And Friedrich had to tell his mother he was returning to the research facility in Klosterneuburg.


	44. The Snowball Rolls

The Snowball Rolls

Friedrich was awake. He looked at his Baby Ben clock. It read four-thirty. He knew it was too early to get up. He tried to go back to sleep. He couldn't. At five-fifteen he very quietly got up and dressed.

A few rooms down the hall in the master suite some else was having trouble sleeping. It wasn't Barbara or Georg. Maria had been staring at the ceiling for over an hour. She knew she had never gotten out of bed when Georg didn't sense she was gone.

It didn't matter anymore. Maria had to make a trip to the bathroom. When she returned she saw her husband stir. She bent over him and softly whispered. "I'm going downstairs for a few minutes. I'll be back before Barbara wakes."

Georg had sensed his wife was disturbed by something. He had no idea who else was downstairs.

Katia greeted Maria rather strangely. "You're the second person trying to catch the worm."

She thought a moment, then smiled as she remembered the rest of the idiom. "There's another early bird?"

"He left with a large cup of coffee and a handful of your favorite cookies."

"Which way did this mysterious male go?"

"He wanted to walk outside. I told him that wasn't allowed. So there's no telling where he's pacing."

"I see; I'll take the same and tract him down."

With her large cup of coffee in one hand and a fist full of cookies, Maria began to stroll the first floor. Her first destination was the living room; no one was there. She walked into the hall. She heard a voice. "I must tell her. I know she will understand. But how?"

Maria had found the early bird. Friedrich was in his father's study, pacing and chomping on his cookies. She didn't want to startle him. Maria took a deep breath and pursed her lips. Slowly she let out her breath, producing a melodious tone. The tone became a musical song formed from the thrills, runs and quivers of a songbird.

"Mother, is that you?"

"How did you know Friedrich?"

"Only you can whistle and sound exactly like a bird."

"So we're both birds this morning; early birds that want to tell the world to be happy."

"This bird is thinking about leaving the nest again."

"You want to go back with Gromi."

"Hummmn."

"Tell me what's going on."

"Dr. Fleming is moving the research to America. I want to go back to finish my experiments. But more importantly to take Uncle Karl's design plans to them. They want to send them on to America so they can start on a new building. I need to have all my notes typed to go with them."

"Son, I'm not at all surprised. You have a very admirable goal. I would be wrong not to support you. Don't tell me not to worry; it's my prerogative. Will you be there long?"

"For no more than a month and yes I know I will miss the trip to Rome. Rome will always be there; sick people need this medicine now. We know it will save lives. Thank you Mother, I knew you would understand."

Son and mother embraced. Another sound caught their attention. "Bah bah, ah-goo-goo." And a voice, "you tell them Barbara; it's your turn now."

"Good morning Father, I'll take her. Let's go get you a cookie from Aunt Katia. You can spoil your breakfast just like mother and I did."

Maria watched them walk away. She fell into Georg's chest. She felt his arms tighten around her. "I held them in as long as I could." Maria sniffled.

"I know you did. I know you supported him whole-heartedly."

"Yes, all I can do is pray."

"We will all pray."

Husband and wife composed themselves before joining the others for breakfast. The children were still excited. Almost everyone spoke the same words. "I can't believe we are going to Rome."

Liesl had plans. "Now we really must be perfect. Let's practice our songs for tomorrow's concert when we finish eating."

Liesl was still in the process of completing the concert selections. There would still be Christmas songs; other hymns and of course the Gregorian chants they loved. She had decided to use her arrangement of _Do-Re-Me_ to begin the program. It fully warmed up their voices. And next would be _My Favorite Things._

For this concert here in Salzburg, Max would be the master of ceremony and introduce the remainder of the songs. First they would sing three fun songs; _Frère Jacques, Old MacDonald had a Farm, Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree_ and the recorder and sung combination of _Silent Night/Dona Nobis Pacem._ The remainder of the program would be all the songs they had sung at the Marketplace and would end with _Edelweiss_.

Liesl's siblings were so anxious to perform she had to stop them from practicing. "We still have tomorrow morning to practice again," she told them. "I need you girls to bring your dresses to the laundry room. I want to press the wrinkles out of them."

Barbara was napping, so Maria kept her daughter company. "Have you thought ahead to the Rome concert?"

"Oh yes Mother, we won't end with _Edelweiss_, instead we're going to learn an Italian song called "_O solo mio_ which means My Sunshine."

"I'm anxious to hear it; I'm not familiar with it all."

"I learned it at the university. I think you will like it."

She began to sing:

_What a beautiful thing is a sunny day!  
><em>_The air is serene after a storm,  
><em>_The air is so fresh that it already feels like a celebration.  
><em>_What a beautiful thing is a sunny day! _

_But another sun that's brighter still,  
><em>_It's my own sun that's upon your face!  
><em>_The sun, my own sun, it's upon your face!  
><em>_It's upon your face! _

_When night comes and the sun has gone down,  
><em>_I almost start feeling melancholy;  
><em>_I'd stay below your window  
><em>_When night comes and the sun has gone down._

_But another sun that's brighter still,  
><em>_It's my own sun that's upon your face!_

_The sun, my own sun, it's upon your face,  
><em>_It's upon your face! _

"Liesl, that is a lovely song. The children are going to love it and so is the audience."

"I hope so. All finished Mother."

"Let me help you carry them to their rooms." They walked together humming the melody.

The girls heard them. "Is that a new song Liesl?"

"It is girls, do you want to begin to learn it?"

"Yes, yes, it has a sweet melody."

"Let me get copies of the words for everyone."

This very talented group of children could sing the song after only hearing it once. They only needed to memorize the words. Liesl was pleased.

So was someone else. "Absolutely perfect for Rome, Liesl"

"You really think so Uncle Max.?"

"As they say in Rome, perfetto, magnifico."

"He's right Liesl."

"John, I didn't see you come in."

"I know, I heard it all; very very nice. My mom tried to get me to wait until after lunch. I needed some of your Aunt Katia's cooking."

Katia heard him and laughed. They had been down this road before. "It's ready; now you need to wash up." Alice had continued to remind them about always having clean hands.

John offered the blessing.  
>"Thank you God for good friends<br>And Austrian eats.  
>Come on everybody<br>Let's eat. Amen"

He saw the amused smiles on their faces. "From my childhood, my mom usually has the same look."

"God doesn't mind John. He's grateful you give thanks."

"I'll tell my mom that next time I use it at home, Mrs. Maria." Who shook her head; while still smiling, a sign she was holding back a laugh. But soon everyone did.

Katia rarely served individual plates; it was usually buffet style. Georg didn't mind; he enjoyed this less formal way of living. After lunch, Barbara and Max napped; Liesl and John sat in the sitting room which got the most sun. The children were looking at books about Rome that Brigitta had found in their school room.

The temperature had been above freezing during the day but at night the ice crystals would freeze the top of the snow. The snow was no longer suitable for anything, skiing, snowball fights or building forts. Phillip saw the melting snowmen. He took their decorations and put them in his shed; except for the parasol, he returned it to Marta. He knew they would never be used again.

The children kept busy. They were in a hurry for tomorrow to come. Liesl asked them not to sing. Instead they practiced recorder music. John and Friedrich played chess as they listened.

Alice also listened to her grandchildren play. "You know so many songs. Who taught you?"

"Wolfgang gave Uncle Max some music books for all types of recorders. They're easy to learn."

"You sound very professional."

After dinner, the family found themselves in a rousing game of charades. They had gotten so good Maria had added some more difficult topics. It didn't matter there was always someone who guessed correctly.

Bedtime arrived for all the children. Even Friedrich went up with Kurt; after all he had been up a long time. Liesl said goodnight to John and rejoined the adults at her father's request. Maria came back down after she was sure Barbara was asleep.

"Before everyone goes to their rooms, let me fill you in about tomorrow. James has a sense there will be an overflowing crowd. His men have reported to him about all the buzz they have overheard in town. Security will be tight.

"We need to leave here no later than three-thirty. You will notice lots of extra protection; cars ahead and behind us and extra sentinels everywhere. It's not meant to frighten us; James is not taking any chances. I don't think the children will notice. They will be too excited."

The adults understood; still they walked away with heavy hearts. "Karl, the last days are near, aren't they?"

"I'm afraid so Katia. I'm not sure we will make it until the end of January."

"I think you're right. Let's go to bed."

In the master suite Maria and Georg had a similar conversation. Theirs included something more. "I wonder how the children are going to react to Friedrich returning with Alice."

"Our children are very perceptive. I think they get it from you. I don't think it will be a total surprise. Let's go to bed."

"Yes, let's do."

The morning was a glorious one. Maria looked out to see the mountain-tops which had been kissed by the all-triumphant golden face of the sun. The snow glistened. Maria always found her mountains to be soothing; this morning was no different.

The family arrived in the living room almost at the same time. The talk was all about the concert. As soon as breakfast was over, they had a dress rehearsal, minus their costumes.

The children stood as if on the stage. Max began with his welcome and then the introduction of the children. The family applauded loudly after each number; trying to imitate the large crowd that was expected. It lasted about an hour and a half.

"Perfect children, Liesl you included the right number of selections. I think your audience will be pleased."

"I hope so Uncle Max."

After lunch they did everything they could to make the time pass; it was finally after two o'clock. Liesl sent the girls up to get dressed. Katia helped them with their hair.

Friedrich joined Kurt in their room. "I wish you were singing with us Friedrich."

"I know, but as I told you before, I wouldn't be perfect. I'll be a proud brother."

He changed into one of his new suits. Then he offered his help to Kurt; straightened his tie and clipped his brightly colored suspender straps to the back waist of his pants.

They walked down the stairs together. The girls met them in the living room. "Children, it's time to go. Captain James wants you there early."

The cars were waiting by the kitchen door. They proceeded out to the lane where a lead car was waiting; no one saw the car which followed them. They had passed by the entrance to the auditorium. Someone in the car exclaimed. "I can't believe people are standing in line to hear us."

"Why not, they're in for a real treat."

"It's a surprise Uncle Max; this is our first performance in an auditorium."

Parking places had been reserved for them by the performer's entrance to the auditorium. Lieutenant Joe was guarding the entrance. Georg lagged behind to speak to him. "Anything happening Joe?"

"Nothing right now, James is sure there will be plenty of chatter afterwards. I'll be right here until you leave."

The door to the auditorium had been opened. Their friends had been warned to get there early and they were. They occupied the first rows. Maria and Georg sat on the end. Max had shown her a door to a hall where she could take Barbara if she got noisy. It was also their exit after the concert was over.

Maria turned to look towards the back. "Georg, it's standing room only." He looked and previewed the crowd. "A friendly crowd Maria, nobody looks suspicious." He also saw men he knew placed strategically in the crowd. He felt very safe. The lights dimmed.

Max stepped from behind the curtain. The crowd applauded; they were anxious, Max took it all in stride; he had done this many times. As the curtain opened the audience gave the children a standing ovation before they sang the first note. Liesl was really glad she had chosen _Do-Re-Me_ for the opening number. It would relax her siblings.

Each selection brought thunderous applause from the audience. The two young men were sitting together. "I still can't believe this John."

"I wonder what Edelweiss will bring Friedrich?"

They were about to find out; there was only one song remaining. Max stepped on the stage again. "And now a special tribute to Austria."

The audience jumped to their feet; applauding. They knew what was coming. They quieted and let the children begin to sing their national song. They didn't wait for the second verse; they began to sing immediately. It was loud and proud.

"Again please," some shouted from the back. The children complied. This time the audience listened and then the shouts began; "Long live Austria," over and over again. They didn't want it to end. The audience began to sing it again.

Max let them before he stepped in front of the children; ushering them off the stage. They knew the plan.

"The children thank you; you've been a wonderful audience. They deserve another round of applause."

Their cue to step back on stage and take a bow; and another before waiving to the crowd as they left the stage for good and hurried to the dressing room. Sidney and Franz were there waiting for them.

Max had seen a familiar face in the crowd. Their eyes caught. He came down the side steps of the stage. "Hello Max, they were marvelous."

"Thank you Victoria, come meet them."

She walked behind Max as they entered the dressing room. "We have a visitor children." Liesl gasped. "Miss Grant, how lovely to see you again."

"You're a talented director; and you children were spectacular; I've never heard a group of siblings sing so well. You're amazing."

Five voices said. "Thank you."

"I also heard you before; I've been here all week. First time was at the Marketplace and again on Christmas Eve. That music was extra special."

Sidney spoke, "I need to interrupt; Captain James wants to beat the crowd out of town."

"Come to the villa with us Victoria; you and Liesl can visit with her mother."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Katia had been told not to worry about dinner. She questioned her husband. "Don't worry dear, it's been all arranged."

Josef had a key. He let Antonio and two servers into the villa. He knew all about the living room being used for eating. He had brought mega dishes of cheese ravioli and meatballs; Italian bread and a large fresh salad. He was waiting for the family.

"What do I smell?"

"Dinner Katia; an Italian dinner complements of Antonio; food to remind us of Casa Solo."

Maria heard him. "Did he really Karl?"

"It's waiting for us."

Max and Victoria were last. "May I Uncle Max?"

"Go head Liesl."

"May I have everyone's attention. We have a visitor. May I introduce the world famous singer from England, Victoria Grant."

"Georg, did you know?"

"No Maria, Max probably invited her." They saw their daughter motioning them to come over to her. "Miss Grant, please meet my parents."

"Very nice to meet the parents of this singing family and before we go on, it's Victoria."

"My pleasure, Victoria," being a proper gentleman, he kissed her hand. "And I'm Georg and my wife Maria."

"Liesl still talks about meeting you the year she graduated from secondary school. This is a wonderful surprise for all of us."

Everyone heard Antonio, "come get while it's hot."

Max sat with them. "If you ever have a chance to come to England; you need to perform for my people. I can always find a place for you to perform.

"We'll remember your offer Victoria."

"Thank you for your hospitality, my chauffeur followed me here. I plan to be in church tomorrow; I wouldn't want to miss another opportunity to hear them sing."

She said goodbye to everyone. Max escorted her to the car. She left as Martin drove up. "Hello John."

"Who was that Uncle Max?"

"I'll let Liesl tell you."

"Liesl did you have a visitor?"

"Does the name Victoria Grant ring a bell?"

"Was she the singer from England you met?"

"Yes, she's going to be at church tomorrow. Maybe I can introduce you. Come join us for dessert. Antonio brought mother's favorite, Italian chocolate torte."

"And I also have my special blend of Italian coffee; it's not very strong."

It was late when they finished. Antonio packed up his dishes. Before he left, Maria and Georg thanked him profusely; this meal was on the house. The children finally felt the impact of the day; they were suddenly very tired. Barbara was already in bed. The adults weren't far behind. The villa was secured; they headed for their respective rooms.

"I'm still in shock Georg. I never expected that kind of reaction."

"I only wish all that sentiment could be channeled to stave off the impending Anschluss. But sentiment can't fight evil. I'm only content because I did what I could to save a few."

"You did sweetheart. Soon it will be our turn; necessary but uninviting. Let's make the best of right now; pretend we're newlyweds." And they did. Georg began to undress his wife.

The children were well rested. They were ready to sing again at church. All their favorite Christmas Carols were included, _Adeste Fideles, Joy to the World, The First Noël, Angels We Have Heard on High_.

Liesl saw her. "John," she motioned with her hand for him to come to her. "I thought you might like to meet the famous singer."

"Liesl, another wonderful performance; they really love Christmas Carols."

"We all do. Victoria, please meet John Adams."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yes he is."

"Are you American John? Your last name is familiar."

"Yes I am; my dad is descended from the Adams' who were Presidents of the Unites States."

"I wish you both the best. I see my chauffeur is signaling me to get in the car. I'm taking the late train to Paris. In the morning I'll only have a short trip to the coast."

"Goodbye Victoria, thanks for all your encouragement."

"Good day Liesl, John."

She left them smiling. And she with the thought, "I do believe we will meet again."

The family had waited for them. "Come on you two, I'm famished."

"We know you are; you won't faint Kurt."

Brunch was ready and waiting for them. Friedrich waited for everyone to finish. "Don't run off. I need to tell you something."

Maria walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. The others were puzzled. "I'm going back with Gromi." He felt her touch strengthen and heard a collective "why?" Alice didn't act surprised. Her intuition had told her.

"Dr. Fleming is moving the research to America. I have some work to complete. I'm also taking Uncle Karl's plans back with me. He told me everything about them; I took notes. They need to be typed. They will go with a courier as soon as they are completed. The Americans are building a new facility; with his plans it can be completed much sooner. I should be back around the end of January."

"You won't get to go to Rome."

"I know Marta. Rome will always be there. This medicine is very important."

"We cannot be sad. Every one of you may be asked to make a choice; you should always follow your passion."

"Your father is right. Your brother needs our support and prayers."

"The train leaves at two."

"I'm packed father."

"You need to give Barbara her kisses. She's beginning to get sleepy."

Friedrich sat her on his lap; read her a story and gave and got lots of hugs. He walked upstairs with her and his mother. "Sleep well little one, I'll be back soon."

As before, only Georg could go to the station. The goodbyes had to be said here at the villa. They all tried to choke back their tears; but were only partially successful. It took over thirty minutes for all the hugs. There were four people leaving and many people to wish them well.

"My son, the genius with the big heart; I admire you. I know you are using your God given abilities for the good of others. I will pray everyday for your safety. And remember, I love you. Now give me a big hug."

"Thank you Mother, I love you too." Their embrace was strong; they didn't linger in it. Friedrich ran to the waiting car. He didn't look back. He didn't want her to see his teardrops.

Maria was holding her breath to keep hers from falling. Karl put his arm around his sister. "He's going to be fine Maria."

"I hope so." She didn't share the unsettling feeling she had; she didn't know what is was from but she felt something.

The living room was quiet and sad. "You can't stay this way. When Barbara wakes up she will not be happy."

"Uncle Max, tell us about tomorrow." It wasn't a secret. They had so much else to do they really hadn't thought that far ahead.

"We leave on the eight o'clock train."

"That early, are we going to eat first?"

"Of course we are Kurt."

"Wanted to be sure Aunt Katia."

"Our first concert is at eleven. We will have time for lunch and the last concert is at three. We'll be able to have dinner at the train station before our six o'clock ride home."

"Two concerts in one day; no more singing today. You've sang enough."

Liesl's siblings ran off. "Do you expect a lot of people Uncle Max?"

"At least as many as today, at both concerts. Linz is a big music town."

"Sometimes I feel like I need to pinch myself to be sure it's not a dream."

"It's like a dream Liesl; the fulfillment of one."

"Yes, you're right. I did have this dream."

The family had no trouble occupying itself after dinner. The emotional drain had tired everyone, except Barbara. She crawled everywhere. "She's looking for the others Maria."

"I suspected she was. She's also quiet; not many babbles tonight." She took her up to bed about thirty minutes later than usual. Maria thought a warm bath might help her sleep. She added some coal to the little heater in the bathroom.

Barbara showed her appreciation. She laughed and giggled and splashed her mother playing patty-cake with the water. Georg came up to kiss her goodnight. He got wet too.

"Thank goodness she doesn't sense our tension." He stayed as Maria nursed her; it always made her sleep; tonight was no exception. Maria had the sleepsack unbuttoned and waiting for her on their bed. Barbara never woke up as Maria slid her hands into the sleeves; turned over the cuffs to keep her hands warm and buttoned it up.

"Let me have her." He kissed her. "Sleep well my angel." He laid her in the crib. She didn't stir. They went back down to say goodnight to the adults.

"I'll have breakfast ready in plenty of time." Katia told them as she and Karl said goodnight.

Each went their separate way. The fire was embers; Maria and Georg departed the living room. The villa had been secured.

Maria was out of bed first the next morning. When Georg came out of the bathroom, he saw his wife packing a bag.

"Maria, we're not staying overnight."

"I know. Barbara might have an accident and would need clean clothes; also lots of diapers and some snacks for her. I need to be prepared Georg."

"God must have given mothers the 'be prepared' instinct when it comes to her children. Are you ready to go down?"

"I am sweetheart."

They had plenty of time for breakfast. They were walking to the train station. Andrew was not the conductor. His route was exclusively the train to and from Vienna. The conductor today was not a stranger.

"Hello Captain, is everyone traveling?"

"Is that you Erwin?"

The man smiled. "It's been a long time Georg."

"Maria, please meet Erwin Auersperg another buddy from the navy. He's the conductor."

"Hello sir, so nice to have another one of Georg's friends conducting our train today. And yes, I heard your question. We are all traveling. Our children are giving a concert in Linz."

"At the famous Anton Buckner Music School?"

"Yes, Erwin, all arranged by Max; you remember him."

"I do."

"Max Detweiler, so this is where you have been hanging out." Max tipped his hat as he gave one of his mischievous smiles.

"Let's get you on board. There's one more stop in Salzburg and two along the way; arrival time is nine-forty-five."

"Perfect, the first concert is at eleven."

Franz, Stefan and Phillip watched the train pull away. He spoke to the two men. "Keep your eyes open; James has extra sentinels on duty. If you hear or see anything unusual, you both know how to call Josef."

Stefan and Phillip heard the concern in his voice. There was. Franz had picked up troubling chatter on his Ham Radio. He returned to the cottage to listen.

When the train stopped at the station in Salzburg, there was a large group waiting to board. Maria saw them first. "Georg, all our friends are waiting to board. I don't believe it." They waved at Maria; all had broad smiles. Maria included. There were enough seats for everyone in their car.

Liesl saw the last people to board. She did a double take, she was so surprised.

"Surprise, Liesl."

She grabbed John's hand. "I was already missing you."

"So was I. My mom planned this and didn't even tell me until Martin drove us to the train station."

Georg stood. "Maria and I are speechless. Every one of you is an incredible friend. We thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

"None of us wanted to miss another opportunity to hear your children sing." Charles left it at that; he had received his call to return to America. Even John didn't know.

Max's contact Johann Bacchus had arraigned transportation for them to the school. Max and Georg both recognized the drivers; a couple of more former navy men. Georg knew James had left nothing to chance, No matter where they went security would be tight.

The drivers were also used as security at the auditorium. It was full. Georg was sure there were others in the audience keeping a watchful eye. Their friends filled the first rows. Maria was glad. It would help the children to relax.

There was a large printed playbill perched on an easel in front of the auditorium. There was a nominal charge for tickets; to defer the cost of using the auditorium. The people of Linz didn't mind. It was standing room only.

The concert was exactly the same as they gave two days ago in Salzburg. This audience was no different. They had the same reaction to the singing of Edelweiss.

Sidney waited in the dressing room behind a locked exit door. He knew a guard was also keeping watch outside. Max followed the children after their final bow. "Outstanding children, you keep getting better and better."

"Max, we're to wait in here until the rest of the family is escorted back here."

Georg was the first to arrive. He had heard Sidney. Karl was assigned to Maria and Barbara. He arrived with them and Katia a few minutes later. Liesl saw someone else with them. "John, are you staying for the next concert?"

"Yes, Liesl; my parents got the okay from your father. Mom and Dad need to go back; Dad has an important meeting to attend."

"We'll take good care of you. Won't we Father?" Georg held an endearing smile for his daughter. His mind was elsewhere. "A meeting about leaving."

Lunch was served in a restaurant that was used during evening performances. Barbara fell asleep. Isabel and Katia took turns holding her so Maria could eat.

The three o'clock concert was no different; a standing room only crowd just as patriotic as the others. The drivers took the back street to the train station. They didn't leave them there. They patrolled inside the station; first around the restaurant where they ate and then stood beside them as they waited for the train. Georg thanked them for their services.

The children returned home exhausted but thrilled. They were proud to fill a patriotic void. They had no idea of the pending happenings.

Charles met the train. Georg had seen him as the train pulled into the station. He had an idea he was there for a reason other than picking up John. He could have sent Martin by himself. Franz and Stefan were also waiting with cars to take the family home. It was already dark.

Erwin announced "Aigen station, I believe this is your stop Georg."

"Yes, I see our transportation to the villa has arrived. Thanks for a pleasant trip.'

"My pleasure Georg," he stepped to the ground. Georg was next. Erwin stood there to help the others. Maria was next. She heard Charles speak to his son.

"John, you can go to the villa. I'm sure you and Liesl want to say goodbye properly."

"Dad, are you trying to make me blush?"

"Not al all Son, I remember how it was with your mom and me during our courtship."

Georg knew he sent John to the villa because he had another reason for being there. Charles wanted to talk to him.

"Maria, I'm going to detain your husband for a few minutes."

"That's fine Charles; just make sure he knows his way home."

"Very funny Maria," Georg cupped his wife's face and left her after a kiss. They both knew but neither expressed it.

Charles and Georg watched the cars leave for the villa. "Take a ride with me Georg."

"Where to?"

"The cottage, James is waiting for us."

It didn't take long. James had been watching for them. He opened the door. Georg didn't wait. "You've been called home Charles."

"Yes, we leave on the first of January."

James took over the conversation. "Charles and I have a plan. We all know the children are very much in love. Charles could deal with a forlorn John. But Liesl is different. You need her to be engaged in your plan; being lovesick would not be good."

"Georg, Charmy and I decided John should stay here with you; go to Rome with the family and anywhere else your plans take you."

"I'm sure Maria would agree with me. He could live at the villa. Kurt would have a new roommate."

"My attaché will be here after I leave. He will close the office and Martin is more than a driver. He's a member of my secret detail. He will remain as well. Georg, I have no doubt we will meet again in America."

"Yes, it is our ultimate destination. Are we finished?" Georg looked at James.

"I'll be available tomorrow if either of you need me. You need to leave first."

The men shook hands and they departed. "Do you think Maria will be surprised?"

"No Charles, not at all."

But she was waiting in the kitchen for him. She was sitting with Liesl and John; Sidney was near-by; the others had gone to bed. Maria was sipping on a cup of mulled tea.

"Mrs. Maria, how did the children learn to sing so well?"

"John, I truly believe it's a God given talent. Has Liesl told you the story about learning to sing?"

"No, she hasn't."

"As you know I was sent by the Reverend Mother to be their governess for the summer. Mr. Georg left us alone for a month while he was in Vienna. I took them on a picnic to the mountain top. I suggested we learn a song to sing for him when he returned."

"We told her father doesn't like us to sing and that we didn't even know how to sing."

"Did you really Liesl?"

"They did John. I knew they could sing but they didn't know how to sing."

"And so you taught them the Do-Re-Me song."

"Exactly, and from it they learned all the notes to sing anything they wanted. And since then, they have perfected their gift. I see car lights."

Sidney went out to be sure it was them. "Is my son ready to come home?"

"I believe so Charles."

"Coming Dad, see you tomorrow Liesl." She watched the car leave.

"Goodnight Mother and Father, I'm exhausted."

"Is anyone else awake Maria?"

"No, I'm like Liesl and the others. It has been a long day. Let's go to bed."

In the privacy of their room Georg told her.


	45. It's an Avalanche

It's an Avalanche

Maria sensed her husband had something to share. "What did you discuss?"

"Charles has been called home."

"And…"

"John is going to stay behind. He will stay with us. Go to America with us."

"Charmy is alright with this?"

"I think it was her idea. It was the only option. We need Liesl to be focused on the concerts."

"Is he coming over early?"

"No, Charmy already decided it would be in the afternoon."

"That's good, you know how Brigitta is."

"John's good at being casual. I don't plan on telling them he's staying until bedtime tomorrow. We need to keep them busy."

"Maybe they will sleep later; today was exhausting."

"That would help; any other ideas?"

"They will need to pack a bag. Maybe find some things to take along in addition to their scrapbook; decks of cards; regular; Old Maid. They will want to sing their concert songs at least once. And then early to bed; remember it's an early train."

"Yes, seven in the morning; we will need to be up early. It will still be dark. Stefan will need to drive us."

"Georg, why is this so disquieting. I feel like the world is crashing down on us."

"I know Maria, I feel it too. Let's try and get some sleep. Maybe we can put each other to sleep." The couple quietly loved; they did sleep but not very well and not very long. They decided to get dressed and get an early cup of coffee.

Katia and Karl hadn't done much better. They were on their second cup of coffee.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

"No Katia, there's rumbling as if an avalanche is coming."

Georg had no idea how true his analogy was; in a few hours he would learn it was beginning. Maria didn't stay downstairs. She took her coffee back to their room. She knew Barbara would wake up soon.

And she was right. Maria was looking out towards the mountains; again she watched as the sun hit them and made the snow glitter. She heard the bedsprings. "Good morning sweetie, I see no sleeping late for you either." Barbara grinned at her mother and looked at her with eyes that said, get me out of here.

Maria grabbed her clothes and went downstairs to dress her. Their room was very cold; no coal had been added to the heater. Stefan had already stirred the embers in the fireplace and added the logs. The living room was nice and warm.

"Let's go find you some breakfast."

Barbara's cereal was ready and Katia had breakfast plates for Georg and Maria. "I assume you both are hungry."

"Thank you Katia, come on Maria, we'll sit by the fire. It's a very cold morning."

It wasn't long before the children joined them. "It feels so nice in here. All of our rooms are really cold this morning."

"It's very cold outside Liesl."

"I hope it warms up. We leave early in the morning tomorrow."

"Yes, we do but we're not walking. It will still be dark."

"Thank goodness Father; we don't need to catch the grip."

"I read about it. The grip killed a lot of people after the war."

"That's true Brigitta. Maybe after the scientists are able to use the penicillin mold on people and cure scarlet fever, they will work on something to prevent the grip."

"Friedrich might even help."

"Very possible Gretl."

After breakfast Liesl had the children practice their new songs for the concerts in Rome, especially _O Solo Mio_. This would be their final song; she wanted it to be perfect.

Katia was baking; a batch of the family's favorite cookies; a large batch; enough to have some today and the remainder to take with them on the train. She heard a car stop; a sound short of a screech. She saw Franz get out of his car.

"Franz, that was a sudden stop. Were you in a hurry?"

"You might say that. I need a favor Katia."

"Go ahead, ask."

"Can you get Georg without raising any alarms?"

"Sure," she hurried to the living room; slowed long enough to compose herself. She hadn't liked the tone of Franz's voice. He sounded very serious and distressed.

"Georg, can you help me in the kitchen? Karl went upstairs."

"Of course, Kurt has me beat anyway. His next move would have my King in check."

"That's right Father."

"What do you need Katia?"

"It's not me; it's a visitor."

Georg saw him; panic set in; heightened because Franz asked him to go for a ride.

"It has started Georg. Charles and Charmy are being taken out of Salzburg secretly. The secret police got wind of a kidnapping plan. John is still coming to you. Charles told him all about your plans. He had to; the airplane only had room for two people."

"Where is he now?"

"Hiding out with Martin at the Ebersol's cottage. I think it's best if he comes here soon. I know the plan had been for later in the afternoon."

"Give me about an hour. I need to talk to Maria and Liesl."

"Can do."

Katia didn't need to ask Georg any question; she saw his slightly furrowed brow and she knew all about the fingers on his left hand twitching when he was nervous. She knew he was concerned.

Georg found Liesl all alone. "Where did your mother go?"

"Upstairs to put Barbara down for her nap."

"Yes, she was up early like we were. Walk up with me. I need to talk to both of you."

Liesl tried to pretend she didn't hear the tension in his voice. "Now, how come so serious Father, the Rome tour is going to be wonderful."

"I know it is."

"Is she asleep Maria?" She nodded.

"Let's go to Liesl's room for a minute."

It was Maria's turn to hear Georg's voice. She shuddered thinking about what else he had to share with them. "You both better sit down. Liesl, your mother knows part of what I need to tell both of you."

Maria remained composed. "Liesl, we both know you and John are very much in love. We've been worried about the possibility that John and his parents would return to America sooner than anticipated."

"Are they Father?"

"Charles told me yesterday he had received his orders. He and Charmy decided that John could stay here with us. Liesl, I needed you to be focused on the tours; not daydreaming and being heartbroken. But everything has been speeded up. Charles and Charmy were secretly taken out of Austria last night."

"Where's John?"

"He and Martin are living at the Ebersol's cottage. He will be here shortly; he will become part of the family. He will travel with us all the way to America."

"I…I… I'm speechless. I knew we would leave Austria but its real now." Maria put her arm around her daughter. "Your father and I share those same feelings Liesl. Our only comfort is praying."

"Can you keep this to yourself until this evening? I don't want to worry everyone."

"I can Father. Let me go see what the others are doing."

"Georg what does all this mean?"

"That we will be leaving sooner rather than later. We must try and put this out of our minds for our trip. The children need to be joyful; otherwise their singing may not be."

"I know you're right but it is very nerve-racking."

Georg gave his watch a glance. "John should be here soon." Husband and wife went down the stairs together. "You predicted well. Do you hear Katia?"

They paused. "John, are you filling up on cookies rather than lunch?"

"No Aunt Katia; I didn't get dessert."

"They're for later and the trip tomorrow."

"Where is everyone? I don't hear any singing."

"Around here somewhere; no one has skipped out my kitchen door."

"I'll have a look."

Maria and Georg looked at each other. "Katia doesn't suspect; that's good."

John went looking for his sweetheart. She was keeping one eye on the entrance to the living room. She saw him. She refrained from running to him and giving him a big hug. They walked towards each other. Liesl hugged his arm. "I'm so glad you're here. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now that I'm with you."

"My feelings exactly."

"What are Uncle Karl and Kurt doing?"

"He's teaching Kurt how to use his camera. Kurt has always wanted to learn how to take pictures. Uncle Max is bringing his along too. Louisa knows how to use it. We should get lots of pictures of Rome. I'm really excited."

Maria had the girls packing a small bag of things to do on the train; several types of card games; checker and chess pieces. Maria had made a checker pattern with cloth; making the games portable.

Gretl decided to find a few books for Barbara and get all her Christmas toys together; except the Jack-in-the-box, it was too big.

Everyone had their new scrapbook and pen and pencil set and at least one book to read. Isabel had sewn each of them a nice bag with a draw string. Most of their clothes were packed. Maria herself would fold the girls' costumes in the morning hoping they would not get too wrinkled.

The family was ready. Katia made one of their favorite dinners; Chef Johan's famous soup with cheese Spaetzles and dumplings. And she had enough cookies for dessert and a large bag full for the train.

It was around eight o'clock. "Remember, we have a seven o'clock train. It you want eight hours of sleep you need to think about going to bed soon. Kurt, do you mind having a roommate?"

"Father, are you teasing."

"He's not Kurt. I'm going with you to Rome."

"Terrific John, I won't be the only boy."

Maria almost held her breath. She was waiting for one of the children to ask why he was going with them to Rome. She and Georg both were surprised no one did. Georg told them nothing else; they didn't need to know about their escape to America.

The children did go to bed. Liesl and John wanted some time alone. They started out the door together. "John and I are going to be in the sitting room for a while."

Maria and Georg understood their need for some time alone. But it was Isabel who was concerned. "It's cold in there. Take this afghan. I'm sure you can find a way to cover both of you."

"Grandma Isabel, I'm surprised."

Liesl tried to hide her blush as she and John walked together. "She's such a dear; she was there for me particularly after Mama died. She encouraged me to hold on to all my wonderful memories."

"I can tell you are very close. Tell me Liesl about the plan. You've known for some time, right."

"Yes, the last tour Uncle Max plans for us will lead us to America. I don't know details. I do know I'm very glad you are coming with us. You will be my rock. It's been difficult keeping this from the others."

"I'm sure it has Liesl. I better go up. I'm sure Kurt will be ready for bed."

They left the afghan and walked as a couple. They kissed in the hall. "I love you Liesl, always remember that."

"Of course I will. I love you too, goodnight."

"Goodnight Liesl."

Kurt wasn't in bed yet. John was worried he might question him. "I suppose we should get some sleep Kurt."

"I'm so excited. I hope I can sleep."

"I'm sure we will." Kurt reached over to his bedside lamp and pulled the cord. The room was dark and quiet. If one was there they would have heard their even breathing.

Liesl was changing into her nightgown. Her mind was active. It was all the memories the villa had given her which filled it. Her face held a mischievous smile as she began to remember.

_The day her father had told them about their new governess who was coming. She and the older four had planned the pranks for her._

_She remembered hearing the whistle to come downstairs. And then the surprise to see this young woman standing beside her father. A young woman not much older than herself. _

Her smile turned to a laugh._ Fräulein Maria blew the whistle at him. She wasn't afraid of him. His reaction had surprised me. I remember it was at dinner that it all began to change. My new governess turned the table on all of us. _

Now her face held sadness as she remembered the telegram deliverer. But then it turned to a joyful smile. _Fräulein Maria became my friend. We were upset that father went away. My new friend made our sadness go away. _

Liesl's smile continued as did the memories. _Father was singing with us. We were all in shock. Oh, his smile and his hugs; I will never forget. And then they danced the Laendler at the party. Father's guests loved our goodnight song._

Once again Liesl's smile became sad._ Fräulein Maria was gone; worse yet she was in the hospital. It was one of the longest weeks of my life. All our prayers were answered._

Liesl spoke out loud. "I better get some sleep. Morning will be here soon."

No one had trouble getting up in the morning. All of them were in the living room by six. Katia and Karl had been up since five. She had prepared a large breakfast. She was also putting together a basket of food for the train. This was going to be an eight hour train ride.

She had baked their favorite bread; not the sweet bread, but another one that Kurt had loved. She made sandwiches with slices of ham; pieces of cheese and a large bag of apples from the food cellar were included along with the bag of cookies. And there was food for Barbara. There would be beverages available on the train.

This was a trip everyone would like to take during their lifetime. Stefan and Phillip had to stay behind; they would watch over the villa. They would not be alone. James had gotten word that a large group of men had crossed the border out near the airport. They had been followed; all the way to the outskirts of town; close to Aigen. James detailed more Austrian Secret Police to the area. They and the usual sentinels would watch these men.

James kept this to himself until Stefan and Phillip returned from delivering the family to the train station. James followed them back to the villa. Stefan in particular was used to being followed. He had a friendly tail everyday as he delivered the eggs and milk.

"Good morning James, so you were our escort this morning."

"I'm glad you're not alarmed."

"It comes with these terrible times. Is something happening?"

"A large group of presumed infiltrators, maybe plainclothes Stormtroopers, are in country. They've been seen here in Aigen. I have detailed more men to the area. One of my informants is in the group but you and Phillip need to be vigilant. Josef will always be just outside the kitchen door. Don't hesitate to contact him."

"Not good news James, we will be vigilant." James left. The two men stood in silence. "Come on Phillip, I need another cup of coffee."

The family group had boarded a train with a friendly face. "This is a surprise Erwin. Did James arrange it?"

"He did Georg. James contacted the Austrian Railways' supervisor who asked me to do this route. He's being extra cautious. You will also notice two men sitting in the back of your car. And you will have this car all to yourselves. The children will have room to move around. Maybe even curl up on one of bench seats and nap."

"Tell the railroad company thank you from all of us."

"I will Maria." He helped her board with Barbara. Isabel was next, followed by Katia and Karl. He helped the children board; John was now one of the children. Maria had told him she had adopted him. He had laughed at the idea; he was looking forward to the day when he was her son-in-law. Last to board were Max, Georg and Sidney.

The sky was slowly filling with sunlight when the train pulled away from the station. In another hour it would be bright enough to see to read or play games.

Maria was holding Barbara for now. Once the train had made the last stop after leaving Salzburg, it traveled at a steady speed. She sat her between herself and Isabel. Georg occupied the other aisle seat directly across from Maria. Barbara was playing with her toys.

Maria whispered. "Georg," he looked her way. "Why are the children so quiet?"

He paused and listened; she was right. He got up to walk in the aisle. "I'm surprised you are all so quiet."

"Can we talk Father? Won't we bother the other passengers?"

"Are you referring to the two men in the very back?"

Brigitta nodded. Georg smiled. "They're our traveling companions. They want you to enjoy yourselves; sing, play hand games, talk; you can even run up and down the aisle."

"Can we really Father?" Kurt looked back at the men; they smiled and nodded.

"Goody, goody, goody," said Gretl. Happy smiles broke on all their faces and from then on the noise from the children was loud and at times deafening. None of the adults minded; it helped the time pass.

Lunch time came earlier than usual. Breakfast had been very early. Everyone quieted after they ate. Barbara took a nap. Your arms get tired holding a sleeping baby. She was passed between Maria, Isabel and Katia.

Erwin came to their car. "Rome is an hour away. We're right on time."

"Oh mys" and other words of exclamation came from everyone. The adults were as excited as the children.

"You need to begin to collect your belongings. We want to be ready to depart as soon as Conductor Erwin gives the signal." Georg announced. "Maria, let me help you with Barbara's things. Which toy does she want to keep out for now?"

"Sweetie, you want to keep your doll." Barbara smiled. Maria understood that meant yes.

"Georg, Karl and I will check all the seats as we detrain."

"Good idea Sidney."

Over the train's speaker they heard. "Rome station; Vatican City," repeated three time.

"We're here. We're in Rome everybody."

"This is so exciting Father." Max went off first.

A young woman approached him." Max Detweiler, I presume."

"Yes Rosa, with an excited family."

"Our first destination is the guest house; just a few meters from here; well within walking distance. Save the introductions until after they freshen up."

Max took charge. "Did you hear Georg?"

"I did. We'll follow you and Rosa."

They found the guest house more than adequate. It would be cozy but there were beds for everyone and even a crib for Barbara. Rosa saw Maria, holding Barbara, looking at it. "Look Barbara, a crib just like at home."

"Of course Maria, Max told me about Barbara."

"Rosa, you know I believe God's hand is all over this tour. When Sister Francesca told me about you I felt a blessing. God had blessed our plans."

"Your faith serves you well. Do you need an early dinner?"

"I think so. Everyone will probably be ready for bed earlier than usual. It's been a long day."

The family followed Rosa to a near-by restaurant where she had reserved a small banquet room. Beverages and a tray of cheese and breads had been prepared for them. They mingled and conversed with Rosa. The maître'd called them to their long table. The food was served.

"This is exactly like Antonio's cooking." Rosa heard from everyone. She was pleased everyone enjoyed the chef's selection; even Barbara.

"Does she always eat this well Maria?"

"Always Rosa, she hasn't refused anything; although she does have her favorites."

Rosa walked back to the guest house with them. "I'll meet you here at nine o'clock. You can have breakfast at that same restaurant. He opens at seven."

The next day they visited the Roman Coliseum, Trevi Fountain and the Pantheon. They gave a five o'clock concert in the auditorium at the University of Rome. They were applauded vigorously by a mostly young audience. They were most appreciative of their final song, _O Solo Mio_.

On their second day, they visited Santa Marie Church in Trestevere; the oldest Christian church in Rome and the Via Appla Antica and the catacombs.

Here Rosa got lots of questions. "What are catacombs Rosa?"

"They are the places where the first Christian met in secret. It was many years before Christians could hold services in a real church."

The older children were familiar with the early church history but not Marta and Gretl. Even Karl and Max didn't know too much about the early church. Everyone was fascinated and at times thought it was creepy.

They returned to the guest house to prepare for two concerts that day at the Rome Auditorium; one at four that afternoon and an evening concert at seven-thirty.

These audiences were enthralled with their music. Rosa would tell them later of all the complements she had heard. Georg also understood the word "buonissimo" he had heard from many people. Maria heard it too. "Georg, what are they saying?"

"It means very, very good."

"How lovely."

Rosa had heard something else as well. "They should sing for the Holy Father." She would try and make that happen.

"Max, tomorrow when we visit the Sistine Chapel, they should sing on the steps of St. Peter's Basilica. The Pope might hear them."

"Is that allowed?"

"Oh sure, people sing there all the time."

"Let's wait until tomorrow to tell them or they will never get to sleep tonight."

They had had a busy day. They slept very well. Rosa met them for breakfast. "Today is you last day here in Rome. I saved the best for last. We will visit St. Peter's Basilica and the Sistine Chapel.

Everyone was very quiet on these tours. Each would say something similar like, "I can't believe I'm really looking at something I've only seen in a book." And then after viewing the famous Michelangelo's paintings on the ceiling of the chapel Rosa heard. "My neck hurts from looking up so long.'

"That's what everyone says children. I have an idea. Would you like to sing on the steps of the Basilica?"

"Can we Mother?"

"Is it really okay Rosa?"

"Like I told Max; people do it all the time. A crowd will gather. You'll see."

"Now don't be nervous; it's like any of your concerts." Liesl told them. She had them line up on the steps. They started with the Gregorian Chants. Right away people came from everywhere; soon a crowd Max would estimate of at least 150 stood there and listened and applauded generously.

Rosa saw the Pope's chamberlain come towards her. "The Reverend Father wants to meet these singers; he heard them and opened his window to listen."

"Does he really?"

"Yes Signorina Rosa."

Rosa took a deep breath and walked to where Georg and Maria were standing. "Why the big smile Rosa?"

"The Holy Father wishes to meet you."

"No, you're joking."

"Not at all, that gentleman is his personal assistant; the Pope asked him to find you. He heard them singing."

"Your wish comes true Maria."

"My goodness, what do we need to do Rosa?"

"Nothing special, let's follow the chamberlain."

Georg gave one of his navy whistles to get the others' attention. "Everyone, we need to follow Rosa."

"Where are we going Father?"

"It's a surprise Gretl."

The chamberlain opened the door to the Pope's apartment complex. "Is this someone's home Father?"

"Yes, Brigitta, the Pope's"

"It is children. He asked to meet you."

"What do we do? What do we say Rosa?"

"Be yourselves; answer his questions."

He didn't need to be introduced. A man in white robes stood before them. He spoke to them in German. He asked the typical questions; where were they from; how long had they been singing.

"Children your voices are gifts from God. Your music is heard by God Almighty. Can you sing for me?"

Liesl knew just the one, _The Prayer of St. Francis._ He listened intently; "my favorite children. Now let me bless each one of you." Each bowed their head as he touched them and said a blessing for each of them; including a special blessing for Barbara.

"Now go in peace and sing for the world."

From all of them he heard, a thank you. They stood there as he left the room. A hush came over the room. Without speaking Rosa directed them to the door. It was outside that Maria spoke.

"That was an experience of a lifetime; to meet the Vicar of Christ."

They were still quiet as they reflected on Maria's statement. Max had to break the spell. "We need to get dinner. You have the last concert to give at dusk in the Secret Garden amphitheater in Gerusalemme."

Once again an overflowing crowd filled the space. Their response to the final song was lots of Oohs and Aahs. The children left the small stage to thunderous applause. What a day it had been! The applause of this crowd was to them; applause for everything that had happened that day.

The family thanked Rosa for a wonderful and blessed time in Rome. She left them after dinner. They would be up early for the train home tomorrow. Georg and Maria heard from all of them. "I can't wait for the next concert. I love to sing." They had taken the Holy Father's words into their heart; singing is the universal language; perhaps it could bring peace to the world someday. It had been known to stop wars for a few hours.

Back at the villa Stefan and Phillip rested a little easier. James's informant had heard the discussion. "The Captain is gone again. What is it with all these tours and this singing? We might as well go back; Herr Zeller is not going to be happy."

Josef had found them the next day to share that information. "I'm glad they're gone. It's worrisome they were after the Captain."

"Men, they're going to keep trying. We can't let our guard down. But you should sleep easier tonight knowing they are gone."

Conductor Erwin had the same arrangement for the trip home. Except this time the children and even the adults were bubbling with excitement.

Stefan and Phillip met the family at the train station. They immediately heard. "Uncle Stefan, Uncle Phillip guess what?"

"Tell us Brigitta."

"We met the Pope."

"Did your really Maria?"

"We did."

"My, what a special happening." Neither said anything to Georg. There was no need too. They relinquished it to James.

He was waiting near the cottage with Franz. They drove behind them; giving them some leeway to get into the villa. Georg wasn't deceived, he waited for them.

"Did the family have a good trip?"

"Better than anyone expected."

"Don't tell me. You met the Pope."

"We did, an unexpected topping to a wonderful trip. And what about here?"

"Unexpected men crossed the border after you left; they were seen lurking at the end of the lane. Apparently they were sent on a mission but when they learned you weren't home they left. Their parting words were, _Herr Zeller isn't going to be happy._"

"Go on James."

"Max needs to prepare the final tour; no need to take any chances."

"I have the feeling he's already thought about it. I'll tell him tonight."

"Georg, I'll be monitoring the Germans. Late at night I pick up an excellent signal." They parted without words; the air around them was heavy.

Maria had seen her husband stay behind. She needed to wait for everyone to go to bed. First they needed to unwind. They added some final comments to their journal pages.

Georg did intercept Max. Georg's worried facial expression told him. "It's in progress. Tomorrow I need to check the telegraph office for any messages."

"I thought so Max, good night."

Finally Georg and Maria were alone. Barbara was sound to sleep. "Tell me."

"We're in the last days Maria."

"I thought so. Let's not discuss it." Maria undid his tie.

The troubling events didn't stop. Franz had indeed found a strong signal. What he learned would need to wait until sunrise. He didn't need to tell James first. He went straight to the villa.

He didn't make as much noise with his car as before; still Katia heard him. "You need to see Georg."

"Tell him I'll be outside."

She searched the living room; she caught his eye and with her finger she called him to her. "Again Katia?"

"Yes."

Franz spoke up as soon as they walked away from the kitchen door. He told him the terrible unthinkable news. "I know it sounds terrible. But he's going to be safe."


	46. The Crash

The Crash

Georg's immediate thought was Maria. He went to the kitchen door. "Katia, I need to see Maria. Try not to be obvious."

Katia was worried. She had seen Georg's look before. His face was plain; gone were his sparkling eyes and half smile. Katia saw a tense man; overwhelmed with raw emotion. His voice had an undisputable tremble.

She had a difficult task; only moments before she had gone to the living room to summon Georg. Maria had seen her. Georg had called Maria perceptive and having a mother's intuition, she noted Katia's posture.

Katia was a woman whose essence oozed happiness; her face told Maria something else. She detected a thoughtful stare and a furrowed brow. Maria did not hesitate to walk to her. "He wants to see me Katia?"

"Yes, he's outside.

Maria opened the kitchen door. "You need this." Katia handed her the extra cape she kept on the hook next to the door.

Georg took her hand and began to walk. "Let's go to the gazebo. We need to sit down." They walked in silence; their hand grips were tight.

"Sit with me Maria." He did not sugarcoat his words.

"Franz heard some implausible chatter on his Ham Radio last night. A platoon of plainclothesed stormtroopers is headed for Klosterneuburg."

"No! No!" She screamed. Maria jumped off the bench. Her face was ashen. She was shaking uncontrollably. Georg was on his feet wanting to console his wife.

Maria's emotions took over her consciousness. With her hand she made a fist; she pounded on her husband's chest. Georg let her. In a few seconds she wallowed in uncontrollable sobs. She collapsed against his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry; please forgive me." He held her softly to him.

"There's nothing to forgive Maria. Sometimes it's necessary to let it all out. Friedrich is going to be safe." Maria backed away slightly and looked at him as she listened. "It will take this group at least five days to get there. They've been back long enough to probably have everything finished and maybe most of it packed up.

"He's being taken to America. Dulles has it all arranged; his intelligence team is excellent. They got wind of this plan. I have the feeling Charles and Charmy will be at the port to meet him."

"Do you really think so?" Georg shared her change in mood.

"I know so. As hard as it may be; we need to keep this to ourselves for now."

"What about Alice?"

"She and Bobby are leaving too. Alice told me she's sent crates full of her things to London before Christmas."

Georg drew Maria to him. She felt his warm embrace. They kissed passionately but didn't linger in it. They knew they needed to get back. They were able to laugh by the time they reached the kitchen door. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"We are. Maria's stomach is growling."

"Not as loud as yours darling." They tried to tickle each other; neither was successful.

Max was in a hurry to eat. Franz wasn't needed to drive him. Georg wasn't going anywhere. Sidney drove him. "To the telegraph office Max?"

"Exactly."

Max got what he was expecting. He was pleased. The clerk showed him the newspaper. "May I have this copy?"

"I got it for you Max."

"What do you have there Max?"

"The newspaper Sidney; read the headlines."

**Germany Unveils its High Powered Fleet of Submarines in Bremerhaven **

"Not good Max, not good at all."

"I know." Max read the article. "Sidney, listen, Hitler plans to offer a commission to the famous Austrian submarine commander from the Great War; one Georg von Trapp."

Sidney stopped the car. "Offer a commission, my foot; they will take him by force. I suspect they already have plans. You need to work fast Max. I'm sure James will want to see all of us soon, very soon. And yes you do need to show Georg."

Everything happened almost simultaneously. In the Lewis home Carol brought the paper to James. "You won't believe this James." Carol handed her husband the paper.

James read the headlines and his eyes quickly scanned the article. "Carol, they plan to offer Georg a commission."

"That's terrible news James."

"It's worse Carol. I now know why those men came across the border while they were away. There's no need for a commission offer; they had planned on capturing him and force the command on him."

"Does this mean what I think? They need to escape soon."

"I'm afraid so Carol. Our days, and all the Austrian loyalists' days are numbered."

"Are we in immediate danger?"

"I don't think so."

Carol and James were a strong couple. James had always done dangerous intelligence work. They had weathered the Great War. They were survivors.

Back at the von Trapp villa, Max wondered how he would find the opportunity to speak to Georg. He had no idea the mind boggling burden he was hiding. He got lucky. Maria had left his study moments before; they had been praying together. It was the only thing that kept them grounded.

He found Georg staring out the window. "Deep thoughts Georg?"

"Close the door Max. You need to know. They're evacuating the research facility."

"Oh no, what happened?"

"Plainclothes stormtroopers are on their way to steal the research; including the promising medicine. Friedrich will go with them to America. Charles and Charmy will beat them there by a few days. I'm sure Dulles' contact in America will get in touch with them and they will meet Friedrich."

"How's Maria?"

"Distraught but holding on. What do you have in your hand?"

"Today's paper Georg; it's not good. You may want to sit."

Georg did. Max laid the paper on his desk. "I'm not surprised Max. I've known about them for awhile."

"Read the article Georg." The silence was deafening as he read.

Georg swallowed hard. "When do we leave Max?"

"Not sure Georg, do you think James would know how much time we have? Sidney thought he will want to see us soon."

"I'm sure he will."

They didn't have long to wait. Another car made a screeching sound outside Katia's kitchen door. "James, what's going on? This is the third time one of your men has come here looking like the world is coming to an end. It's time to tell Karl and me."

"Yes Katia it is. Let me talk to Sidney, Max and Georg first."

"I won't blow your cover. They're in his study."

"Thanks."

"Do you have mental telepathy? We were wondering when we would meet with you."

"I don't know about that; I do know about the article in the paper. You need to get out of here in less than a week. What have you planned so far Max?"

"First a concert in Monaco; then Paris and finally London."

"Give me the details; my contact at the newspaper will advertize them just as he did for the others. Remember your original plan Max; to create a diversion. Everyone will expect you will return just as you did from Rome.

"Now to your extended family Georg; Katia accosted me. She has a sense something is happening."

"James, do you know about the research facility?"

"Sorry Georg, I meant to address that first; the commission news for you took over. I do know he's safe."

"That's part of Katia's intense feelings; first it was Franz coming to tell us about Charles; then he returned the next day with the news about Friedrich and now you. She can't help but wonder what's happening. Let me go stay with Maria and the children. I'll send the others here."

All of the others found their way to Georg's study and listened to the words they had been dreading. "It's time to leave Austria; within the week. Stefan and Phillip, Father Martin's seminary students may not be ready to occupy the villa by then. A chapel needs to be blessed by the Bishop. Father Martin assures me that the chicken and cows will be attended; fed, milked and eggs collected. And my men will still be around to watch over the villa."

Although they knew this day would come, they sat there stunned. Katia saw the tears in Isabel's eyes. She went and sat next to her. Her arm went around her shoulders. "I know it's hard Isabel."

"Maybe I'm too old to go Katia."

"Nonsense, do you think these children would allow such a thing?"

"She's right Isabel. We can't give up. We all know this is part of God's plan for us. Maria has taught me well."

"I know Max. I know."

Meanwhile back at the research facility in Klosterneuburg the emergency plan had been activated. Dr. Fleming and Professor Steele anticipated this move by the Germans. They had finished their experiments; the mold was made transportable. Friedrich was on his way to England the day after his grandmother left. He would have quite an experience to tell his family when they met in America.

Georg had to tell the children something; school would start again on Monday. Georg didn't know their day of departure. That was soon to change. Max had spent the morning in town. He came back full of news.

Barbara was down for a nap. The others were playing active games. The Christmas tree had been taken down while they were away. They had their play area back. Maria and Georg had sought a few minutes of quiet in Georg's study.

"Good, you are alone."

"And why is that good Max."

"Because you need to know our schedule before the children do."

"You have our tour all arranged?"

"I do."

"Tell us. Since we must do this; the sooner the better."

"Monday will be a travel day; it will take a day to get to Monaco."

"Longer than to Rome?"

"About an hour Maria; but the sights are interesting. Our first concert is a private concert for Prince Louis."

"A Prince Max, how did you arrange it?"

"Connections and favors Maria."

"You're full of surprises Max. Are there more?"

"Of course. Later that evening the children will sing at the famous Garnier Palace of Performing Arts; our host is the famous composer Louis Paray. The next day we travel to Paris; another all day trip. There I have arranged for two concerts at the Palace Theater and our host is another famous composer Jules Masse.

"From Paris it is a short trip to the coast. In Calais we take a ferry ride across the English Channel to London where we will perform at a hall that Victoria will select."

"And then take our ship out of the Port of London to America."

"Correct Georg."

Maria was counting on her fingers. "In seven days we will be on a ship heading for America. Wow!"

"When's our next meeting with James?"

"I need to tell Josef to arrange it. Let me do that now."

"Are you going somewhere Georg?'

"No Katia, I need to summon Josef."

"Good, the children requested tea time this afternoon."

"Alice's pleasure."

"Yes, they enjoy it."

Georg let out his sound. Josef came out of the grove of trees. "You called."

"Max has our plans; need the okay from James."

"I know he will be pleased. Franz is picking up a lot of chatter; nothing specific but still worrisome. He'll probably be here shortly."

"I'm not going anywhere. The children want to have tea time when Barbara wakes up."

"I'm glad they don't seem to be worried. Call if you need me again." He disappeared.

Within the hour James was there. "You again."

"Yes Katia, I was summoned."

"Just checking, he's in his study."

"That was quick."

"I was hoping for this meeting. Tell me Max."

Max reviewed the travel plans and the concert schedule with him.

"I have only one concern; leaving Paris for Calais. The Germans are there constantly. The French government is torn between supporting Hitler and aligning with England. I will find an obscure place for you to board the train."

"That's not comforting James."

"I know Maria; but it's best. When are you going to tell the children?"

"In the morning, I know Liesl has some songs in French she wants them to learn. And their costumes need to be washed."

"I will see you sometime on Sunday; unless I'm needed sooner. Walk with me Maria. Your smile will tell Katia I'm not the big bad wolf."

"What did she say?"

"She greeted me with 'you again.'"

"She's worried James."

"I know Maria."

"Good bye James."

"Good day Katia." He tipped his hat. She smiled a laugh.

"Well Maria, is it almost time?"

"It is Katia. Let me help you carry the cookies."

"So you can get to them first?"

"You know me too well."

When Maria and Katia arrived in the living room, there sat Barbara on her father's lap. "Was she awake Georg?"

"She was standing there, very quiet, patiently waiting. I even changed her. She was barley wet Maria."

"I've noticed that too."

"Maybe toilet training will be easy for her?"

"That would be nice Isabel. Gretl invites everyone to a proper English Tea."

"Here's your cookie Barbara and I have some juice for you."

They had their English Tea. The conversation was light and easy. The children still spoke about their trip to Rome. They were thrilled with everything they had seen; not just meeting the Holy Father. Games, before and after dinner, occupied them until bedtime.

Both Georg and Maria were anticipating telling them about their next trip. "I think we should tell Liesl and John first."

"Yes, their shock should be diminished by the time we tell the others."

"Now it's our time."

"Yes, it is."

It was a short night for the couple; neither could sleep. "Are you awake, Maria?"

"Afraid so, wondering about Friedrich."

"You know I just realized, none of the adults asked about him."

"The other news overwhelmed them; I must tell them, but first our children."

"Let's get dressed. Hopefully our chaperone will sleep for awhile."

They were very quiet; they stepped out the door. A quiet voice called to them. "Mother, Father."

"Liesl why are you awake?"

"I had to use the bathroom. I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Will John be up soon?"

"He should be Father. I sent him a message."

"A message Liesl?"

"Yes, three taps on the wall. His bed is next to my bathroom wall."

"Don't worry Father. It's only a signal."

"I don't worry Liesl."

"Remember what your sister called him?"

"Yes, he was a big tease."

"Early birds again."

"Yes Katia, all of us are."

"And me."

"Good morning John."

"Get your beverage and come in the living room."

"Uncle Max has our next tour arranged."

"Really Mother, that was quick."

"He sent some wires before we went to Rome. This is our final tour."

"You mean our escape tour."

"Yes it is." Liesl found John's hand. They held on tight.

"First we stop in Monaco, then Paris and finally to London."

"Is Miss Grant helping us in London?"

"She is Liesl."

"What about Friedrich? Will he be left behind?

"No, no Liesl. He's… "Georg stopped. Louisa and Kurt entered the room.

"What about Friedrich?"

"Your brother and Gromi are on their way to London; not together but they are both out of Austria."

"Where's Friedrich going Mother?" Brigitta asked as she and the girls walked into the living room.

"The same place we are going; to America." Brigitta remembered what her father had told them of why Julia and the others went there. The ocean was between them and Hitler.

Before she could speak, Georg did. "Dr. Fleming decided to take his research there; where it will be safe from the Germans."

"They want everything Father."

"Yes, they do Gretl." His mind held a terrible thought; even your father.

"There is good news everyone. You have an opportunity to sing again."

"Your Mother's right." All eyes were turned. "Please tell us Uncle Max."

"We have more train rides. First to the beautiful city of Monaco; then onto Paris where you will sing in a famous theater and finally to London. Liesl's friend Miss Victoria will find a place where you can perform."

"And then we go to America Father?"

"Yes Marta."

"How?"

"On a ship with many rooms and lots of things to do."

"Oh, that sounds like so much fun. When do we leave?"

"On Monday."

"That's soon."

Maria and Georg relaxed. There were no tears or suggestions of fright. Later Georg would tell Maria. "I hope their casualness continues. It may change the day we leave the villa behind."

For now they were happy. Before Liesl began to practice, Maria asked the girls to bring their costumes to the laundry room. "And Kurt I need your shirt too."

When Georg purchased the villa, he went out of his way to get one of the first washing machines available at the time. Isabel and her helper had been most pleased.

The three ladies made fast work of washing the clothes. It was a two step process. Hot water filled the open washing chamber. The washed clothes were put through a wringer into a tub of rinse water. The clothes were circulated to rinse them and put through the wringer again.

The clothes were hung on the clothesline in the drying room; a room that had a coal heater. Katia added several pieces of coal. "They should dry quickly; I can press them while they are still damp and they will be perfect again."

"Before we leave. I need to tell you about Friedrich."

"Yes, I've been thinking about him. Is he meeting us somewhere?"

Maria had to pause and think. "After Mr. Lilly came to the facility Dr. Fleming began to realize America was the best place to continue the research. They packed up the facility. Friedrich left with them. And Alice is on her way to London."

"So, he will meet us in America. Are you worried Maria?"

"I was in shock when Georg told me. But then he assured me that Charles and Charmy would be asked to meet him at the port. Something I know they will do. I must believe this is all part of God's plan for all of us. We better get back to the living room."

As they walked to the main house, Maria thought, that went well. It went just as well when Georg told the men. No one seemed unduly concerned about Friedrich. They were concerned about themselves; not in a selfish way but because it was an imminent happening.

Georg and Maria sat in the living room and listen to their children practice. One cute little song Liesl taught them was the _Bonjour_ or _Hello Song_.

They heard them sing _Bonjour et bienvenue_ which means hello and welcome and continues to tell the audience they would like to get to know them and in the second verse they would like to spend a little time with them. The song ended as it had began,_ Bonjour et bienvenue._

They both applauded after the children sang it the second time. "I can't believe you learned it so quickly."

"We already knew the tune Father. The words are easy."

Liesl also taught them a fun goodbye song called _Au Revoir. _They learned it as quickly as the other. After singing all their songs, Liesl had them practice their recorder songs. Her song list for the concerts was complete. She gave it to her Uncle Max.

"This is exceptional. The audience is going to be most pleased. Miss Grant is right. You are an exceptional director."

"Now, you stop it Uncle Max. You're making me blush."

"And as I told you before, you're more beautiful when you do."

"John, you're impossible."

"Not at all, only being truthful." This playful moment was interrupted. "Dinner is ready."

The evening passed quickly. Tomorrow was Sunday. Barbara had been very active that evening. She crawled everywhere and pulled herself up on everything. Maria recognized the signs; rubbing her eyes; suddenly sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Someone had worn herself out."

"Not surprising Maria, she hasn't stopped all night."

"Grandma Isabel knows too. You need to say goodnight Barbara." Of course she didn't speak but she did receive hugs and kisses from everyone. Georg walked to the stairs with them. "Here's my kiss for my angel."

"I'll come back down once I'm sure she's asleep."

Barbara indeed was very tired. She had fallen asleep after nursing for a very short time. It wasn't long before Maria was walking through the door. The room was an eerie quiet. She noticed Liesl wiping her eyes. Maria took her seat beside her husband.

"What are you thinking about Liesl?"

She took a deep breath. "Tomorrow is our last Sunday here."

"Liesl, we all feel the finality. All we can do is rely on our faith; that God is leading us to do great things for Him."

"Well said Maria. We should get some sleep."

"Max and I will secure the villa."

"Thanks Sidney."

The news that the family had sung for the Holly Father was all that was talked about after Mass. Maria had to tell the story several times. "It was amazing. He put on no airs; he was completely genuine in his complements."

Their best friends, Harold and Eleanor and Ralph and Audrey knew the family's last days in Austria were nearing. They heard Maria's request. "Please join us for brunch. Katia makes more than enough." They followed the family home.

After they ate, Liesl had the children practice. They sang all their concert songs from beginning to end. The listeners interrupted multiple times with applause.

First from Audrey they heard. "You children keep getting better and better."

And from Eleanor, "Liesl your song selections are wonderful."

The children and Liesl thanked them profusely. One by one the children began to occupy themselves; Kurt and John started a game of chess; Louisa was writing; Brigitta reading and the girls were playing Old Maid with their grandma.

The adults wandered down to Georg's study. A few chairs from the hall were pulled in. Maria and Georg both perceived they knew. Harold spoke. "Your secret is safe with us. Our prayers will be said many times until we know you are safe."

Maria's voice wobbled and stuttered. "You're wonderful friends; we will pray for you as well."

"Georg knows our plans Maria. There will be a reunion one day."

"That's the thought which keeps me going. We will also see the others who are already there."

"True Maria, we better go home Harold."

"Same with us Audrey."

"These are hugs until we meet again." The word goodbye wasn't spoken. The two couples stopped by the living room. "Children we know you will represent Austria well."

A unison "thank you" was spoken by the children.

Georg and Maria walked them to their cars and watched them drive away. They stood there. Another car drove up. It was James. "Thank goodness Katia isn't the first to see me." In spite of their heavy thoughts they laughed.

"I have some good news Maria."

"About Friedrich?"

"Yes, his ship set sail about an hour ago."

Maria ran to him; hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, thank you, you brightened my day."

"May we share this with the family?"

"Let me Georg."

James went with them to the living room. Katia looked like she was about to speak. "Let me Katia. Friedrich is on his way to America. His ship left about an hour ago."

"A ship like the one we're going on with beds and fun things to do."

"Exactly the same Gretl; and soon you will meet him in America."

"Goody, goody, goody."

"A new word Maria?"

"Not anymore, everyone uses it. It's a happy word."

The five men left for Georg's study. "Any news James, that we need to know?"

"Only that I'm very sure you are getting out just in time." He didn't need to explain. They understood perfectly. James wished them well. He left.

They returned to an empty living room. "Where'd they go?"

"I'm sure Maria has the children packing; the others probably took the hint and are doing the same."

"Let me find Katia"

She had been stoic; until now. "Katia what's wrong? Why the tears?"

Karl sat beside her on the edge of their bed. "I don't know Karl. I suppose I am a little scared." His arm around her shoulders gave her some comfort.

"We all are sweetheart; it's normal."

"I know you're right. I can't wait for bedtime."

"Me either, it will be here soon. Let's pack."

Georg found the children doing exactly what he said. "Can I help anyone Maria?"

"The boys; make sure they don't forget their underwear and socks." He chuckled, only a mother would have that reminder.

"I've been sent with a reminder from your mother."

"We know. Don't forget underwear and socks. I guess clothes don't matter."

"Now you both know differently. John you've traveled a lot. Do you have a wrinkle free way of packing?"

"Actually I do, I roll my pants and even my shirts some times. You can also lay them on top and fold the sleeves over them."

"Like this John?"

"Perfect Kurt."

"We still need to add our pajamas and our toothbrushes."

"And I saved my costume shirt for last."

"Let me give your mother a report."

"The boys are packed. John gave Kurt instructions for wrinkle free clothes."

"The girls are still making their selections. Their essential are packed. They asked me if they could take their extra clothes to the Abbey."

"And what did you tell them?"

"That Father Martin would see they were put good use. I know going to the Abbey is out of the question."

"Sadly yes it is. Did you write the Reverend Mother a note?"

"Not yet but I will."

"If you leave it on my desk, it will be found."

"I want to include a picture. Let me find Karl."

"Sure Maria; I have the most recent package I right here." They looked together.

"That one of Barbara and the one Rosa took of all of us."

"Good selections; there are lots of Barbara pictures and another one that Rosa took."

Later Maria would compose her letter. She hoped she wouldn't cry.

Katia had been baking for two days; preparing food they could have on the train. Tonight she prepared another favorite dinner; veal scaloppini. Karl's special favorite.

It brought rave reviews. "The best you've ever made Katia."

"Yes Aunt Katia, extra especially good."

"Okay you two, why the snow job?'

"We smelled our favorite bread."

"Do you think two loaves are enough Karl?'

"Most definitely my wife."

Maria was glad the family could laugh. "Here's your slice Maria fixed the way you like it."

"And I see once again you like a little bread with your jam."

"Always."

"Well Katia, there are no leftovers."

"True Isabel but I have another two loaves for our trip"

"Goody, goody, goody." Echoed in the room.

Once again the children packed their toy bags as well as their scrapbooks. The family played the Landlord game until it was time for bed. The adults waited for Maria and Georg to say goodnight to their children.

In each bedroom they prayed the same prayer:

"Angel of God, my guardian dear  
>To whom God's love commits me here<br>Ever this night be at my side  
>To light and guard, to rule and guide. Amen"<p>

Kurt was last. After they prayed with him, Georg reminded him. "Try to get some sleep Son. John will be up later."

The couple returned to the living room. "Walk through the villa with us. Maria wants to start at the gate. I don't know why."

No one had a cape. "I won't take long. I promise."

She had them all stand outside the closed gate. "I needed confidence the day I came here. I sang a song to help me cope; all the way down the lane. When I came here I stopped; dead in my tracks and peered through the bars of the gate.

"The size of the villa scared me for a moment. I said "Oh help," and started to sing again the end of my song, ._And I have confidence in me_, as I hopped and skipped to the front door." The others had followed her there.

"When Franz opened the door I said, 'I'm here.' He looked at me strangely; I continued with 'hello, I'm from the convent Captain.'"

Everyone went inside with Maria and Georg. "Now I know why Franz looked so bewildered. And then you snuck into my ballroom. I caught you curtseying to an invisible person."

"And you scared me, until I saw your eyes. I was no longer scared. I saw behind them; sadness and pain. I knew right then I was sent to help you as well as take care of your children. I will always remember those moments."

"You came inside me that day; from then on you were always on my mind; then in my heart."

"So that's when it all began."

"The very beginning Isabel; the seed of love had been planted." The walked down the hall and paused at the dining room. "She was late for dinner."

"Were you really Sis?"

"Not very late but late no less; enough time for a pine cone to be placed on my chair."

"And the squeal she let out made me wince slightly. But then she turned the tables on the children. She thanked them for her warm welcome and her gift."

"Gift Maria?"

"Yes Karl, a frog in her pocket."

"I never knew they were that mischievous."

"I could fill a book Karl."

"Could you really Isabel?"

"Oh yes she could. After a heated screaming match, I met my match. I heard my children sing. Maria began to creep deeper and deeper into my heart."

"This is the sitting room where Georg sang Edelweiss to his children but his eyes pierced my heart."

They walked to the courtyard doors. "On that floor we danced the Laendler together. "My head was spinning; my heart was racing like a train; I had no idea why."

"The rest we don't need to remember Maria."

"No we don't. Let's walk back to the doors to the living room. Friedrich escorted me here. He explained his father wanted a room where we could all be together. And then he showed me my special chair and footstool.

"This is the room where Georg spoke those three special words. 'I love you.'"

"And she did the same to me. I had the privilege of giving her that coveted first kiss."

"And you witnessed the rest on Christmas Day. We have so many memories to cherish including Barbara's birth. And thanks to Karl we have picture to help us remember."

Everyone was wordless for a moment or two. Liesl asked. "Father, do you think we will ever return?"

"Maybe one day, many years from now; hopefully the seminary student's presence will keep it safe. We will always have our memories."

"And we will make a new home; a home can be anywhere. A family makes a home."

"Thank you Maria, we better go to bed. Sleep well everyone."


	47. The Last Days

The Last Days

This family would make a new home. Tonight Sidney and Max secured the villa. The adults went to their respective rooms.

Maria watched Georg peep out the door of their bedroom several times.

"What are you doing?"

"I can hear Liesl and John in the hall. I'm watching them."

"Why darling?"

"To make sure John sleeps in his bed."

"Come here sweetheart."

"You're not concerned?"

"Even if they sleep together, nothing would happen."

"How do you know?"

"Because there was a very good reason Liesl had to go the bathroom early yesterday morning."

"Are you sure Maria?"

"I'm positive. She asked Katia for the hot water bottle. It helps with discomfort during your cycle. I used one too when I was her age. After I was twenty or so, I didn't need it anymore. Hopefully she won't need it for too many more years. Let's go to bed."

"You still amaze me darling. God must have given you all the gifts of motherhood."

"What do you mean?"

"You understand each of the children; not only since we married but I saw it before."

"Maybe that's why I became a teacher and another reason the Reverend Mother sent me to you."

"No more talking Maria, let our loving put us to sleep." And that was what they did.

In the old governess' room Karl and Katia lay in bed. "I still can't believe it. Tomorrow we leave here never to return. I wonder what America will be like."

"Full opportunities for all of us; the country is doing a lot of building. I'm sure I can get a job. Georg will become part of the government or the navy; his knowledge is beneficial. Friedrich will continue in his research. Liesl and John will marry; John might become a diplomat or an ambassador like his dad. And the others will pursue their dreams. Now it is our time." They loved as if there was no tomorrow.

Liesl and John had no thought of sleeping together. They didn't want to say goodnight.

"Liesl, we do need to get some sleep."

"I know."

"Here's a kiss to sleep on." They did kiss; a romantic kiss, not a deeply passionate one.

"Try to sleep sweetheart."

"You too John."

He waited for her to shut her door. He quietly entered Kurt's room.

Sidney slept in military mode. Resting more than sleeping; his eyes opened with every noise. Even noises he heard every night. Max wasn't much better. At one point he got out of bed to check the hall.

The four girls slept fairly well. Only Louisa found herself tossing and turning; she was at the age of maturing, the age when you begin to worry more.

Stefan and Phillip woke much earlier than normal; they wanted to do their farm detail before they left. They found the night time sentinel waiting for them. "Your replacements are waiting by the barn."

The men weren't surprised. James had taken them aside and told them. They met Robert and Richard, Father Martin's nephews.

"Our uncle asked us to take over the farm. Tell us where you deliver your milk and eggs, we will continue to supply them."

Stefan wrote out a list for them. "Thank your uncle for us. We know the hotels and market depend on our food items."

"You can rest easy. Even after the seminary occupies the villa we will continue as long as we can. Also don't worry about the fireplace; keep the room warm while the family dresses and eats. We'll take care of the embers. Josef has a key."

"Thank you, we can depart knowing the villa won't burn down."

The men returned to find Karl and Katia in the kitchen. "Coffee's ready."

"Great Katia, remind me to take my jacket upstairs."

"I'll remind you both; you and my husband."

"Now Katia do you need tell everyone my habit of misplacing things."

"Only one habit dear."

"Katia, you're up to mischief this morning."

"Trying anything to be upbeat, Karl. What time is our train?"

"Eight o'clock, we have lots of time. Now what can I do to help?"

"You can fill the beverage containers with juice. I squeezed all the oranges yesterday. No use leaving it behind."

"Max told me we have a thirty minute stop at some city; he told me the name but I can't remember it right now. Sidney and I can get off and purchase things we need."

"Did you get all your money from the safe?"

"I did; most is in my bag but I have some in my money clip."

While Karl helped Katia prepare their food baskets and breakfast, Maria and Georg were up and dressed. Barbara was still asleep. They moved around their room quietly; finishing their packing.

Maria had already decided on which dresses to take with her. She packed the dresses she was least likely to wear soon on the bottom. It didn't matter if they became wrinkle; they could be pressed. She did include Georg's favorite baby hiding dress; it was her favorite too. She hoped that some day she would need it again.

The two older dresses she did take were the blue "puppet show" dress and her "Laendler" dress. They were like jewels to her. Her real jewels were the rings on the ring finger of her left hand; the only ones she had besides a single strand of pearls Georg had given her on their first anniversary.

Barbara's things were packed in a separate suitcase. She packed only those items which still fit her. Maria used a smaller bag for her travel essentials; diapers, blankets and a couple of changes of clothes and her toys.

Men don't have many decisions to make about clothes. Georg had already separated his suits; he knew exactly which ones he was taking. They were the less military looking suits; the ones that looked more American. He also packed his dress naval uniform and his Maria Theresa Knight's Cross. They were special to him; they were his Laendler remembrance.

He had his satchel. It contained all their travel documents; passports and entrance Visas to America. He also had all the children's birth certificates. John had given him his documents for safe keeping. In a secret pocket was his money. Like Karl he had a few bills for his money clip.

They were finished packing. "Georg, Barbara's fine sleeping for awhile longer. I'm going to see if the girls are awake."

It was still very early. Maria found their bedroom doors wide open and heard their chatter. She listened for a minute.

"Louisa, are you excited?"

"I am Gretl. I have an idea for a story about Paris. Now I will see it in person and not have to rely on pictures."

In the next room she heard Brigitta and Marta talking. "Marta, don't you think you should take a dress that isn't pink?"

"I suppose so. You pick it out."

"This yellow one that mother altered for you looks nice. Remember you wore it for your speech at the school program."

"Yes, I'll take it. I like it too."

Maria went in their room. "Are you only taking pink dresses Marta?"

"Almost all mother, is that all right?"

"Those are your favorites. You know your pink parasol doesn't take up much room. You could take it with you."

"Can I really mother?"

Maria nodded at her daughter. She was glad she was so enthused. She was amazed at the children's demeanor; my prayers have been answered.

"And how many books did you pack Brigitta?"

"Only two in my suitcase and another for the train ride. Uncle Max told us there is a lot to look at on the train."

"Let me see if Barbara is awake. Leave your suitcases here; one of the men will carry them down." She stopped by the other girls' room to tell them the same. Maria didn't worry about Liesl. She was self sufficient. In fact she was already downstairs.

Georg checked on the boys. "All packed guys?"

"We are sir; underwear and socks included."

"Your adopted mother will be pleased." Georg laughed along with John and his son.

Maria peaked into her bedroom. "I see you are waiting for me. Are you ready to travel little one?" Barbara gave her mother that smile which meant get me out of here. Maria took her clothes to the living room with her; there she dressed her.

"Who's going to put out the embers Georg?"

"One of the men taking care of the chickens and cows. Did you know they're both Father Martin's nephews?"

"No, but how nice; I'm sure Stefan feels very comfortable knowing his animals will be in good hands."

The family had gathered. Maria offered the blessing.

"Bless this food which we will eat,  
>May it nourish our bodies and our souls.<p>

"And now dear God, we ask for safe travel." She began. After the first three words everyone joined her. They prayed together.

Angel of God, my guardian dear,  
>To whom God's love commits me here,<br>Ever this day be by our side,  
>To light and guard, to rule and guide. Amen.<p>

Katia and Karl collected their dishes. In the kitchen was Robert. "Madam, I know how to wash dishes. My brother will be here in a minute to help."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. My uncle would be terribly disappointed with us if we didn't help as much as we could. Go do whatever you need to do. The kitchen will be spotless." Both Karl and Katia gave him generous thank yous.

They joined everyone in the living room. "That was fast Katia."

"The animal keepers also do dishes; they chased us out."

"We have about thirty minutes. Everyone has time for one more trip to the bathroom. And while you're up there, make sure you have packed everything you need or want to take with you. And be sure you have your recorders.

"Gretl, did you know Father Martin knows a little girl who doesn't have a doll. He's going to take Mary Elizabeth to her."

"That's wonderful father. She'll have some one to love her just as much as I do. She'll be on my bed."

Again Maria thought, my children have learned well; to be kind and giving to others. She was immensely pleased.

Franz and James were their drivers. They had walked from the cottage together.

"How is the family Georg?"

"Handling this exceptionally well; Maria and I are amazed."

The children held onto their individual small bags. Louisa had the game bag. Maria had Barbara's bag and Georg had his satchel. Karl had the basket of food. It and their luggage went in the trunks of the two cars.

James had timed it perfectly. The train was pulling into the station. The family stood by the tracks. "This is a long train Father. I counted six passenger cars."

"There are several stops Brigitta. A lot of people travel to Monaco."

"You're not going to be crowded."

"What did you arrange James?"

"Your own private car Maria; it's the last one."

Their luggage was loaded on the baggage car. They walked to the door of the last car. A man stepped out. "I want you to meet Elwood von Kleist. He'll be traveling with you all the way to London."

"Pleased to meet this singing family; your reputation precedes you."

"Does that mean we can sing sir?"

"By all means, I can't wait to hear you."

"Goody, Mother did you hear?"

"I did Gretl."

Georg and James stood behind everyone. "He's one of the best Georg. I wanted to take no chances."

"Remember James, don't stay too long. Be safe my friend."

"Carol is my reminder."

James boarded the train behind Georg. "Enjoy your trip everyone; and children sing well for Austria." Maria stood.

"You deserve a hug for everything you've done for us."

As they hugged Maria heard. "It's not goodbye, rather until we meet again."

"Yes, give Carol my best."

James stepped on the ground as the train began to pull away from the station. Then it hit her. The door has shut on a chapter of my life. The thought made her say out loud. "When God closes a door; somewhere He opens a window."

She said it loud enough. Everyone heard her. "Yes Maria, it is our belief too."

Georg continued Isabel's statement. "And through that window, we will find the freedom to pursue our dreams.

"Well said Georg. If I had a drink I would offer a toast."

"Karl, we have juice and cookies."

In moments, with a small glass of juice in their hands, Karl offered the first toast.

"Here, here the man spoke the truth."

And, "here, here we agree."

Their glasses clicked. The family enjoyed their juice and cookies. They were quiet; looking out the window at the country side.

"Father."

"Yes Brigitta."

"Are you sure this train is going to Monaco?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I remember seeing all this on our trip to Rome."

"That's true. In awhile the train will make a stop to change tracks; a track that will head towards Monaco. You will see a body of water soon after. This train takes the coastal route. Captain James planned it so you would have something to look at."

"Will it be the Ligurian Sea sir?"

"You're correct John."

The children got very quiet and starred out the window. Georg smiled to himself.

"I know you're anxious to see the sea but you have at least two hours before the train changes tracks. Why don't you sing for our new friend?"

"Great idea Father, let's practice our new French songs."

Elwood smiled. He heard the French version of the _Hello_ and _Goodbye_ songs. He applauded the children. They continued to sing. They had sung so long the time had passed. The train was pulling into the station at Verona.

Elwood walked to the front on the car. "There's a market here. You have about thirty minutes if you need to make any purchases."

He looked at Georg. "Sorry Georg, you can't get off. James's orders."

"I'll go. Katia what do we need?"

"More beverages."

Karl and Elwood walked to the market. Karl purchased enough bottles of juice for everyone. Katia would serve lunch as soon as the train traveled on.

The train began its trek to the coast. They had finished lunch about thirty minutes ago when the train stopped in the city of La Spezia. Here they picked up the coastal route that would take them to Monaco.

"Children if you want to see the sea, you need to sit on the left side of the car. There are enough seats; you can each sit by the window. Maria, bring Barbara. She needs to see too and I know you have never seen the sea either."

"Never Georg."

Georg knew he would see it first; he knew what he was looking for, he kept quiet. Maria didn't. "I see it everybody. It's big and blue."

"Father, it's beautiful. It is big."

"That it is Gretl. You will have about two hours to gaze at it."

Georg noticed the children had their scrapbooks opened. They were writing and drawing. Karl had his camera. He told everyone. "I'll get some pictures when we get to Monaco."

Elwood looked at his watch and then the timetable James had given him. He announced to the group. "The train will arrive in about thirty minutes."

"My, how times flies when your mesmerized."

"Very true Maria; I can still remember my first time."

"Children, you need to begin to put everything away."

The train began to travel away from the coast. It pulled into the train station. The passengers heard. "Deborading for the country of Monaco."

Max stepped off first. He was in charge. Elwood was right behind him. He surveyed the scene; he saw a familiar face who tipped his hat. No words were exchanged. He saw another man approach. His mouth opened as if to speak. Instead he heard.

"Max, you never change."

"You neither Louis, please meet Elwood. He's our constant companion."

Again an unspoken acknowledgment, Louis understood the duties of a constant companion. After all the adults had disembarked the train, Max introduced him properly.

"Louis Paray everyone; our host."

"We can talk later. Let's get you settled in the guest house." It was a travelers' Inn for dignitaries meeting the Prince; strategically placed near the train station.

"You have the whole house, more than enough bedrooms and room to unwind. The cars will be here for you at five-thirty. The Prince will greet you at six. And Max, remember this isn't a full concert. He's hosting a state dinner at seven."

"Children, we need to hurry. Let's find the bedrooms."

"Maria, I'll help you with the girls' hair."

The men followed Maria and Katia with their luggage. Maria opened Marta's first. "Good yours is barely wrinkled; not noticeable at all." The others' dresses were the same.

Everyone had changed clothes. Maria selected her blue dress with a few pink and yellow flowers on the straight skirt which stopped at her ankles.

"Lovely Maria, of course you're always look lovely."

Maria practiced her curtsey; exaggerated for her husband.

"Tut, tut, tut," Georg shook his head. "Is that your curtsey for the Prince?"

"No, I only curtsey dramatically to an invisible partner. I don't think the Prince will be invisible."

"But he will like you dress Maria."

"Max Detweiler, I see that glint in your eyes. Is there something wrong with my dress?"

"Not at all, I agree with your husband."

"You and your daughter both wear that dress very well."

"John, you are becoming a von Trapp; another big tease."

Louis heard it all. "Max told me you were a fun family. It's nice to see you so upbeat. Are you ready?"

Their capes were on and their recorders were in their hands. Their limousines were waiting. Liesl smiled when she saw them.

"This reminds me of the day I saw all those dignitaries in town after the plane landed at the airport. Now we get to ride in cars with flags on them; how special."

The police escort had them at the Palace in a few minutes. They needed to warm up their voices. The children were busy. They didn't see the Prince enter the room; there were no trumpeters or decorated military men around him. He stood there listening to their voices.

"Even when you practice your voices are beautiful."

He did have an assistant. "Follow me please." They entered a small performance hall. Liesl directed them to the stage.

Max announced. "And now without further adieu, the von Trapp Family Singers."

Liesl started with the _Hello_ song in French. She saw the Prince smile. The Do-Re-Me song brought hearty applause. The Prince heard a short version of _My Favorite Things._ Then Liesl had them perform _Amazing Grace_ on the recorders; next _O solo Mio_ and finally the French version of the _Goodbye_ song.

"Excellent, excellent, you are better than your reputation. The audience at the Garnier Palace is going to give you many standing ovations. And Louis, thank you for bringing them to Monaco. I must get ready to greet my guests."

Here the girls and women curtseyed and the boys and men bowed. Barbara babbled.

"Thank you little one."

"I can't wait to hear your full concert. Let's get dinner. It's waiting for you."

They followed Louis down the street. Sidney surveyed the street ahead and Elwood followed. He would turn around occasionally and look behind him. Everything was clear; no one in sight.

The restaurant was not far from the Palace. The family was hungry. They ate with little conversation. The children were really anxious to get to the performance Palace.

The limousines continued to be their transportation. Prince Louis had a military background; he understood the need for tight security for this family. He also had an intense dislike of Hitler. He had been warning the Jewish residents of his small country to get out before it was too late.

It was only a short distance to the performance Palace. Georg and Maria, with Barbara, rode with John and the six children. Maria saw it first. "It really is palatial and big."

"Don't let the size scare you. Remember, when you're on stage you can only see the first rows. Keep your eyes on us."

"Yes, Father, I learned that trick in my director's class."

The drivers took them to the performers' entrance. Max and Louis were out of their car first. They were followed by Elwood and Sidney. They both purveyed the surroundings. They gave the all clear signal.

Louis knocked on the door; it immediately opened. "The auditorium is already full Louis. I heard nothing but complements about the children. Let's get them ready."

Sidney was directed to another usher who would take the family members to their seats. Katia had Barbara for now. Maria and Georg stayed with the children.

Maria inspected each one. "Good, your costumes look fine."

Another usher escorted Georg and Maria to their seats. Maria sat beside Katia. Barbara was perfectly happy being held by Katia. She whispered to Maria. "Karl understands a little French. He's heard nothing but complements."

The lights dimmed. Max's French was not very good so Louis was the master of ceremony. "Good evening, I will not keep you waiting. Give a Monaco welcome to the von Trapp Family Singers."

The curtain opened. Before they could sing the first note the audience gave them a standing ovation. The children thanked them with a bow from Kurt and curtseys from the girls. The audience took their seats.

Liesl's selections were much like the other concerts; with some additions. It was technically still the Christmas season; Epiphany doesn't occur until January sixth. Liesl added some songs of the Magi.

_The Star of the East_ was a beautiful song with many verses. Instead of singing all of them, the children played the melody on their recorders and each child recited a verse; except for the last verse, which they sang. The audience heard.

_Oh star that leads to God above!  
>Whose rays are peace and joy and love!<br>Watch o'er us still till life hath ceased,  
>Beam on, bright star, sweet Bethlehem star!<em>

The concert took two hours to perform. The children constantly had to wait for the audience to sit down. The curtain closed on the last number but the applause went on and on. Max and the children heard "_encore, encore, s'il__ vous plaît_."

Liesl looked at her uncle for help. "Sing Edelweiss Liesl, I think they're expecting it."

The curtain drew back. The crowd began to take their seats. The song may be a national song for Austria but it appeared to have a universal meaning. The applause was strong and loud. Max had them close the curtain.

"Max, I don't believe I've ever heard an audience like this one. Children you were sensational. I understand the citizens of Paris are waiting for you. I know they will be just as pleased."

The children talked among themselves while waiting for their parents.

"You were wonderful. Uncle Karl heard many words of praise."

"Mother I never expected them to ask for an encore. Uncle Max suggested Edelweiss."

"An excellent choice, we better get going. It's late."

Georg followed Elwood to the waiting cars. Sidney brought up the rear. Louis accompanied them back to the Inn. He had a private moment with Georg.

"Captain, I know all about you and also about the fleet of German submarines. I will pray for your safe journey. I only wish we could all escape the evil one."

"I do it with a heavy heart. I must protect my family. Find a safe haven to weather the storm. My wife and I thank you for your help."

"God speed my friend."

The family enjoyed a warm beverage before retiring. Everyone slept well; except Sidney and Elwood. They took turns keeping watch.

The family was up early the next morning. Breakfast was waiting for them. Their gracious host had left instructions with the management to serve them before they left.

They boarded their eight o'clock train for Paris with a filled basket of food for lunch. After they left the coast they traveled north; the family settled in their seats. They enjoyed the time to relax. Yesterday had been tiring. They pulled into the Paris train station around three in the afternoon.

Again Elwood and Max were the first off. Sidney waited for the all clear from Elwood before he allowed Georg to exit. By this time their host had recognized Max.

"Maximilian, I see you are still wearing your signature items."

"You mean my hat and bowtie Jules?"

"Welcome to Paris, Max; it's been awhile."

"Please meet the head of this singing family, Georg von Trapp."

"My privilege Captain."

His use of his military rank did not go unnoticed. Elwood knew why. James had confidants in Paris who had alerted Jules. He had found a private guest home for the family's quarters. It was much easier to guard; hidden sentinels were everywhere. The drivers of their limousines were among them.

"Children, everyone, please meet our host, Jules Masse. He has cars waiting to take us to our quarters."

The men gathered their luggage and loaded it into the trunks. The two cars followed a police escort. Louisa was busy looking out the window; taking in all the sights of Paris. "Mother, there's the Eiffel Tower."

"I see it. Georg will we have time to visit it?"

"Tomorrow we have until the children need to prepare for the concert for sightseeing. It's on my list."

"Goody!"

"That word again!"

"It's a good word father."

"I know Gretl."

Brigitta's mind was elsewhere. She wondered out loud. "Why are we being treated like royalty?

"Because we're as important as kings and queens; we can sing."

"I don't know Gretl. I think it's strange."

Georg knew he had to change the subject. His well read daughter was thinking too much.

"Brigitta, it's a chance of a lifetime; a little peak at royalty. Enjoy it."

"I am Brigitta. If only I had a tiara."

Georg squeezed his wife's hand. She too knew Brigitta's mind. No one laughed more than Brigitta.

They had arrived and again their instructions were the same. "We need to hurry."

"Yes, we do. I'm famished."

Now Maria repeated Georg's words. "That word again. I thought you left it in Salzburg."

"No Mother, it's still a good word."

They did hurry. Soon they were enjoying a wonderful meal at a restaurant selected by their host. They returned to the Inn to change for the concert.

The Palace Theater was ornate but not as large as the auditorium in Monaco. They arrived with time to spare. Jules Masse did the honors of master of ceremony.

He peaked around the curtain. "A full house Max."

"Did you hear Liesl?"

"I'm still amazed Uncle Max. I had no idea we would be so popular."

"I did." Max told her with a glint in his eyes. He was very proud a small part of Europe had a chance to hear his find.

The concert was almost identical. The songs were the same and so was the thunderous applause and standing ovations. And again for an encore they sang Edelweiss.

Elwood and Sidney hurried the family backstage when the concert concluded. They both had noticed some men taking notes. They got to Jules as soon as they could. "Did you notice those men in the back taking notes?"

"Relax gentlemen, I do know them; they're reporters."

"You're sure."

"Positive, they're music critics."

Elwood and Sidney talked together. "I know we wanted their singing publicized; but they made me nervous."

"I suppose we can do nothing except be vigilant. Let's not cause any worry."

The family had some time to relax before bed. Maria was looking forward to seeing the sights of Paris. "What to you have on your list besides the Eiffel Tower Georg?"

It was Max who answered her. "Jules has it all arranged. I believe he has everything on his list that we could see in few hours. I think you will be surprised."

"Okay, we'll be surprised. It's time for bed. Barbara is already asleep."

Again Elwood and Sidney talked. "We will really need to keep our eyes open. I'll take up the rear. You need to stay next to Georg Sidney. It won't be so noticeable that we are on guard duty."

"Good plan."

Neither man slept well that night; they both had foreboding feelings. The rest of the family slept well but not long. They were ready to see the sights of Paris. By seven, they were eating breakfast.

Jules found them. "I had a feeling you were anxious to see Paris. The cars are waiting."

In moments they were traveling the Champs Elysées; before them was the Arc de Triomphe. The drivers pulled off the road. "Where are the photographers of the group?"

Max and Karl appeared, cameras focused on the Arc; click and then a pause to wind the film and click again. "I got a good one Katia."

"I believe I did too Karl."

The morning went by quickly. Louisa had a page full of all the places they had seen; along with several sketches to help her remember. And Karl and Max had replaced their film twice.

Elwood's plan had worked. Georg was not suspicious of Sidney. But he was suspicious of one man he saw often. He was always dressed differently but Elwood had that skill to see that he was the same person. He said nothing; he continued to watch for him.

An outdoor café on a quiet side street was their place for lunch; crepes were everyone's favorite; they even had a crepe for dessert. The military men loved the French coffee. The ladies thought it was a little strong.

"I'll drink yours any day Katia." They told her.

Elwood noticed that same man; dressed as a street sweeper. Again he didn't speak to him.

"Our last stop will be the Louvre. We have time to only see the most famous pieces of art."

"The Mona Lisa sir?"

"Of course young lady, I wouldn't want you leave Paris without feasting your eyes on the most famous painting in the world."

Here they splurged and bought several painted postcards. Everyone picked out their favorite. Their sightseeing was over; they had a four o'clock concert to give.

At the Inn they changed into their costumes. They also had to pack; they would not be returning. They were taking an evening train to Calais. They would leave directly from the performance hall.

The late afternoon audience was extraordinarily responsive to their songs. Their exuberance allowed Elwood to take a walk to the back on the auditorium. No one in the family noticed him. He saw that man again. This time he was dressed as an usher. But his attention was drawn to the reporters.

He overheard their talk. "I wonder where they will go next. This is good for the papers but we need something exciting to report."

"I suppose we'll know soon. The concert is almost over."

Elwood didn't like what he had heard one bit. As soon as he could he went out to the drivers.

"Can you take an unusual route to get us to the train tracks to load?"

"We can also loose anyone who attempts to follow us."

The children had brought more comfortable clothes to change into; they changed quickly. They knew the plan; they were headed to London and then to America.

Georg let them waste no time. They thanked Jules for the basket of food for the train and his services. The sun was low; it would set in about two hours.

The drivers drove the alleys and the back roads. Both men kept their rearview mirror in their sights. Neither saw anyone follow them.

It was still twilight when they arrived at the field. The train track was about a half mile away. There were groves of trees on either side. Elwood and Sidney walked the perimeter; going into the groves listening for any sounds or other evidence anyone was there. Nothing was discovered.

They returned to the group. "It's time to go Georg."

The men along with John and Kurt each carried a bag. John also had the basket of food. The children had their small bags. Katia had Barbara.

They started towards the track. Liesl and her mother were talking as they walked; they unknowingly lagged behind by a couple hundred meters. Twilight was gone; it was now dusk and becoming darker by the minute when they suddenly heard a voice.

"And where do you think you are going Liesl von Trapp."

Liesl and her mother both froze in fear. Their mouths were open but unable to emit any sound. They stood motionless.

Frightened, stunned and breathless Liesl was able to utter one word. "Rolf!"

Then she saw it.


	48. Eluding the Snare

Eluding the Snare

Liesl found enough voice. "Put that gun away."

Maria was starring at it. Her stomach drew into a ball; she clutched it. Her body was shutting down; most of her blood was automatically being diverted to her brain. She was becoming cold and clammy.

"Ha, never, I'm a Stormtropper Lieutenant carrying out the will of the German people. It's your father I want. You're my hostage."

Liesl couldn't believe what she had heard. In self defense her hands covered her ears. She was shaking fiercely. She tried to yell for John but nothing came out of her mouth. Suddenly out of nowhere came a familiar voice.

"You heard the young lady. Now I'll tell you. Drop it!"

"Franz, it's me, Rolf your compatriot."

"Ha, ha, I was never one of them."

It was between twilight and dusk but Franz's eyes could still see. He detected Rolf's finger on the trigger. He saw it flinch. The expert marksman from the Great War took aim. He pulled the trigger back and released it.

The firing pin hit the end of the bullet. In a split second a small explosion filled the silence as the bullet was propelled from the barrel. Another sound penetrated the air; an angry crack as it whizzed towards its mark.

It hit it.

The gun flew out of Rolf's hand. Liesl fell to her knees and bent over to make herself small. Maria was growing limp. She melted to the ground like a quickly melting snowman. She lay there motionless.

Franz turned his gun on the brats that accompanied Rolf. "The rest of you had better obey. My aim may not be as good. All of you drop them."

"So you're an ostrich too," came from another voice opposite Franz. He recognized the voice and didn't wait to hear any more from him; he aimed and fired. That bullet also found its mark; not to kill but to maim.

Franz heard Herr Zeller's "aargh," followed by the undisputable sound of his body kerplunking to the ground.

The bullet sounds had traveled to where the rest of the family was standing. Georg and Sidney looked at each other. Neither men spoke. Georg started to do a people check. His eyes darted everywhere as he tried to find Maria.

"Oh God please don't tell…" His voice trailed off as he began to run.

John was searching for Liesl. He thought she was right behind him. She wasn't there. He ran and caught up to Georg. Elwood and Sidney caught up to both of them; they fought with them to get them to stop. "Both of you listen"

The young brats had thrown their guns to the ground. "Take your leader with you; I purposely didn't kill him. I want him to suffer. It's my people he's been killing."

"Franz's voice."

They let Georg and John go. They ran and heard what else Franz had to say.

"Get going before I change my mind. Your trouble is just beginning; Hitler won't stop looking for you. You failed. No one escapes Hitler's wrath."

They ran to their fallen leader moments before John and Georg arrived on the scene. Franz watched as they discovered the women lying motionless on the ground. He knew this wasn't the moment to come forward.

He watched as they cradled them in their arms.

"Liesl talk to me."

Liesl could barely speak. Her voice was frail, broken and wavering. "I'm so scared."

"I'm here Liesl. Everything is going to be fine."

John held her tight. They both cried; deep heavy sobs.

Georg took one look at his wife and the color left his face. The decorated captain was sacred. He had seen Maria in this condition once before; the day they pulled her from the back of the ambulance at the hospital.

Her face was the color of gray ash. He touched her cheek. It was extremely cold. He took off his jacket to cover her and held her close. He hoped his warmth would transfer to her.

He rocked her in his arms, soothed her face with his hand, kissed her cheek and then her lips. He whispered to her. "I love you darling. They're gone. Our train is waiting."

He felt her try and hold on to him. He breathed out heavily. "Thank you God." Still he didn't move.

Katia was holding Barbara close to her breast; trying to shield her from the commotion. Karl had his arm around his wife. Isabel had the two young girls clinging to her hips. She did her best to hold them close. She was trembling.

Max had the other two girls by his side; each clinging to an arm. Stefan had his hands firmly on Kurt's shoulders. Speech eluded all of them. They stood like statutes.

Sidney had followed the two men. He came to Georg's side. "Let me help you carry her. We need to get out of here."

Their adrenaline was pumping. They were both trained in rescue techniques. They put those skills to work. Each man reached under Maria's legs. They locked arms. They did the same around her back.

"On the count of three Georg;" Sidney counted, "one, two, three." They stood as one; got their balance and began to walk. Neither man struggled. Georg carried most of her weight. She couldn't hold herself upright; she had fallen against him.

Karl came to John's side. "Let me help you. We need to get on the train." Together they helped Liesl stand. John had his arm tightly around her waist. Karl walked along side in case his help was needed. She could walk. It was slow but they made it to the train.

Elwood had returned to the family. "No one was hurt. Maria and Liesl are only stunned. They're coming. You need to get on board."

The family breathed out loudly. They hurried on board. Silence continued. They anxiously waited for the others. John helped Liesl up the step. The first seat had been saved for them. They sat and hung on tightly to each other.

Sidney and Georg arrived with Maria. The men softly sat her on the other seat immediately by the door. Georg quickly sat beside her; both arms around her. He drew her as close as possible to him.

"Take a deep breath sweetheart. We're safe."

Elwood was outside thanking the drivers for their assistance. He had a good look at Franz.

Franz didn't wait. "Yes, I was the man you saw all over Paris. I had to be one step ahead of those brats. They never found you until now. Herr Zeller had figured out your plan."

"How?"

"From one of those reporters at the concert; one of them knew Georg. Money will talk."

"I had my suspicions but nothing firm."

"In all the excitement no one has noticed this young man with me. Mathew, there's no need to stay in the shadows. He's the informant who was imbedded in Rolf's command. He needs to travel with us."

"No problem, come aboard."

They boarded the train. Isabel looked at both of them. "Franz, is that really you?"

"I'm not a ghost Isabel."

"He'll tell his story later. This train needs to meet up with the real one traveling to Calais."

No one had noticed that this train only contained the engine, the tender car and their passenger car. Another security guarantee James had planned. They only had a few miles to travel. When they reached the next station, their passenger car was connected behind the dining car; a caboose to the other end.

The train pulled out of the station. "Georg, I'm sure Maria needs some hot tea?

Maria answered Elwood. Still weak, her voice wavering. "Yes, thank you."

Elwood entered the dining car. He explained his situation. A waiter came to their car and took orders from everyone. The night air had chilled them too. The hot beverages relaxed them and allowed them to doze.

Georg didn't shut his eyes. He watched Maria sleep the entire time. Elwood left his seat in the back and walked to him. "We're almost in Calais. We can take our time getting off. This train isn't going anywhere soon."

The cars on any train jerk when it comes to a stop; it woke the family. Elwood announced. "We're here everyone. There are cars waiting to take us to our quarters for the night. No need to hurry."

James had left nothing to chance. Their residence for the night was an old hotel that resembled a small castle. It was on a small island. Mostly used by dignitaries who had to wait until daylight to board the ferry.

The children were drowsy. Barbara was sound to sleep in Katia's arms. They were assisted into the first car along with Isabel, Karl, Stefan, Phillip and Max. The others were in the second car including Franz and Mathew.

The structure was meagerly lit by a few outside lights. The inside lights were on. The family huddled in the large hall. The men ventured down the hall and turned on the lights in numerous bedrooms.

Maria was still unnerved. Georg practically carried her. He had his arm around her tightly. "This way Georg." Karl led him to a large room with a double bed. It also had the crib for Barbara. Katia laid her down. She had recently changed her diaper. She didn't bother to change her clothes. She took off her shoes and covered her well.

"Georg, let me help Maria get ready for bed. There's a chair here in the bathroom."

"Katia, thank you, I'm still in a daze."

"We all are Maria."

Georg waited nearby. The children had followed them. "Father," Georg turned around.

"Can we sleep in here with you?"

"There's only one bed Marta."

"We don't need a bed. We can sleep on the floor."

He saw his children's fear filled eyes. "Yes, of course you can."

"Let's go get the comforters off the beds; we can sleep on the carpet." Kurt led the way.

Before they returned Maria was ready for bed. Georg helped her get under the covers. "Darling, how do you feel about six children sleeping on the floor?"

"Are they really?"

"Marta asked. I couldn't resist their scared looks."

"It probably just as well; they may actually get some sleep."

By the time Georg got ready for bed six had become seven. "Our adopted son has joined them. He's sleeping next to Liesl. They will probably sleep holding hands."

Georg and Maria snuggled close together. Georg's arm remained draped over her all night. They would have a short night. They were taking the very first ferry.

Georg had an internal alarm clock. This morning something else woke him. Barbara was a little unhappy. He went to her immediately. "Come to me sweetie."

He took her back to bed with him. By this time Maria was awake.

"She's hungry. Let me nurse her."

"While you do I'll get dressed."

This slight bit of noise woke the others. They sat up almost at the same time. Maria couldn't help but notice. She felt much better this morning. "Did everyone sleep well?"

"We did mother."

"And you?"

"Yes, Brigitta surprisingly well. You need to get dressed. We leave here soon."

They ran into the men. "Where did you sleep children?"

"On the floor in Mother and Father's room Uncle Max."

"I see." Max understood perfectly.

A no cook breakfast was waiting for them. All someone had to do was reheat the coffee and the tea. Milk and juice was provided for the children. Barbara was still hungry; she ate half of her mother's pastry and had some juice. Everyone had their fill.

Their drivers had spent the night with them. They were more than drivers; they were extra security. They went out before the family and surveyed the scene. It was only precautionary. The bridge had been raised. No one could have entered unless they swam the moat. The two men lowered it for their exit.

Max and Karl performed the bedroom checks to be sure nothing was being left.

They took their seats in the cars. They had less than a ten minute ride. The experienced drivers timed it perfectly. The family's escort was waiting for them.

A man in uniform was waiting at the bottom of the bridge. Georg did a double take before he spoke. "Peter Riemann is that you?"

"The same Peter only older like yourself. How are you Georg?"

"Fine, now that I'm about to board your ferry to London."

"Round up your family and follow me."

Georg used his navy whistle to get their attention. "You want our attention father?"

"I do Kurt. Follow me everyone." Georg and Peter walked together. Their destination was the staff lounge.

Tables, chairs, soft sofas and lots of food and drinks were waiting for them; plus a view out an enormous window to watch the water. After the door was shut the engine noise was muffled.

Peter had a loud voice. "Welcome my friends, I'm Peter the captain of the Seacombe. Georg and I were sailing mates many years ago. Make yourselves at home. Everything you need is in this room."

Georg found Maria. "We were young sailors; both on our first sail. We had quite an adventure. James once again is giving us a touch of royalty."

"He is. We owe him so much."

The ferry blew its warning whistle; five minutes later its departing whistle. Georg ushered everyone towards the big window. "Father, are we moving yet?"

"Watch Brigitta, we'll soon pass the last support of the dock. And then the boat will make a turn and head out into the channel."

Soon they saw nothing but blue water ahead. Captain Peter returned to the room. "In an hour, we will be at the port in London. And I understand there is a surprise waiting for you."

"Are you going to share sir?"

"Spoil a surprise, never young lady."

Brigitta looked at her father for an answer. "Don't look at me. I don't know."

"You know everything father."

"But not this Gretl."

But he did have an educated guess. He walked around his children. He heard their guesses; none were correct. He smiled inside. They're going to be so excited.

The family enjoyed a second breakfast. The adults sat at the tables lingering over a cup of coffee. The announcement came over the loudspeaker. "Fifteen minutes until we arrive in the Port of London."

They were given a royal exit; a bridge that ended in a reception tent usually used for dignitaries. Georg allowed the children to run down it first. The tent was secure.

Their shouts were loud. "Gromi, Gromi." Alice was sitting in a queen's chair.

"Surprise, surprise my grandchildren. I'm so glad to see you. Come close so I can give you hugs and kisses."

"Georg, did you know?"

"I was never told. But I wasn't surprised."

The attendants brought out chairs and made a big circle around her. "I have some news for you."

This Georg didn't expect. "Friedrich arrived in America yesterday."

Maria could hardly contain herself. "Did he really Alice?"

"Yes Maria, a spokesman from the American embassy in London came out to the house to deliver the news personally."

"Gromi, that is wonderful news. I've been so worried about him."

"We all have Liesl." Georg added.

"There's more good news."

"More Gromi?"

"Yes, Rosemary and I will be traveling with you."

"What about Uncle Bobby?"

"Kurt, he'll come later with his brother and sisters."

"Children aren't you glad I didn't spoil the surprise."

"We are Captain Peter."

"There's a little house where you can wait for your ship; bathrooms and more food are waiting for you. Your luggage is being taken there."

"Peter, Peter, you and James are cut from the same cloth. No words can tell you our appreciation."

"No words are needed Maria. Knowing that Georg and his extended family will be safe fulfills me fully."

"Have a good sail Georg. I hear the weather should be perfect. The ferry returns to Calais in thirty minutes."

"Keep safe my friend."

"I will Georg, you can count on it."

Katia found Rosemary. They were talking. All Maria could do was think about seeing Friedrich. She had a few tears run down her cheek. Georg had been watching her. He walked towards her. "Don't worry sweetheart. My emotions are raw; my prayers have been answered."

"Mine too. In seven days we will see him. They will go by quickly. Let's go freshen up." He took her hand and led them to the small house.

Their royal treatment continued when they boarded the cruise ship. This captain didn't know Georg. It made no difference. James knew him and that he would be the captain for this voyage.

"I see my special passengers have arrived; Captain Charlie Madison at your service. Please call me Charlie."

Georg went towards him. "Georg von Trapp, Charlie," he extended his hand.

"Welcome aboard Georg. Have you family follow me.

"The best cabins were reserved for you and your family and friends. You have a large suite and a crib for your little one. The others are all nearby. The stewards will help you get settled. I need to report to the bridge for final checks. I'll visit you often."

Mark, Luke, Thomas and Thaddaeus introduced themselves. They spoke German and English. After they were settled Georg asked them to speak mostly in English. "Everyone needs to learn English quickly," he told them.

"Of course we can. We've been asked that same request a lot lately."

Back in Salzburg James was waiting to hear that they had arrived in London. The concert in London never happened; it had been advertized as part of the diversion. James had found Maria's letter on Georg's desk the day he and Father Stephen, the administrator of seminary were touring the villa. He would wait until the family was safely in London before it was delivered.

The day came. James knew the family's ship had left port. He used another diversion. His wife Carol along with Eleanor and Audrey were all preparing to leave soon; they had lots of clothes for the Abbey. So many, each one was driven there by their driver.

They met at the Abbey. Eleanor was the spokesperson. She rang the bell. Sister Margarita came to answer it. "Frau Eleanor, this is a surprise."

"I'm not alone sister. There are two others. We have clothes for you; lots of clothes."

"Are you getting ready…" Eleanor finished her sentence. "Yes, we will leave soon. Our drivers can bring them in."

She opened the gate. "There's a room down the hall where they can be put for now."

Eleanor voiced their request. "We also would like to see the Reverend Mother."

"Sister Catherine, can you find her. I'll bring the ladies to the family room."

They waited a few minutes. They greeted her properly. "How can I help you ladies?"

"We have a letter for you."

"From Maria?"

"Yes."

"She left about a week ago."

"You're correct Reverend Mother. My husband is Captain James. He is being very cautious; to the extreme I'm afraid. He thought we might be intercepted and her letter found. The family is safely on their way to America."

"Thank you for telling me. My prayers and those of all who live here have been answered. I'm sure Maria's letter will answer my questions. You and your families will be next?"

"Yes and it will be soon."

"You have my prayers and now let me bless you. Grant them safe travel Father. May the blessing of God the Father, God the Son and God the Holy Spirit rest with you and your loved ones. Amen."

"Amen." was spoken in unison. They departed in silence.

The Reverend Mother sat and opened the envelope. She read.

Mother, I always called you mother; to me you were my mother. You loved me. You gave me a sense of purpose. You grew the seed my foster mother had planted in a little girl. You saw something in me I didn't see in myself. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

I promised in good faith to bring Barbara for visit. Events beyond my control prevented it. Knowing you as I do; I feel you knew too.

All our lives have been affected by the evil which is in the world today. Georg first did what he could to save many of God's chosen people as possible. We must now take that compassion to another land where God will show us his plan for us.

Our children were given the remarkable gift of singing. It's their singing which will take us to America. Our trip to Rome showed us. We were wonderfully blessed by the Holy Father. Our tours will continue as we travel to our final destination.

It's my feeling you will receive this letter once we are safely on our way to America. Our friend James Lewis is extremely cautious.

Enjoy the pictures. Sister Francesca's sister took the picture of all of us. Karl took the one of Barbara. She looks like an angel. Georg and I call her our angel – she has blessed us.

I truly believe your favorite quote for times of trouble has come true for us. "When the Lord closes a door, somewhere He opens a window." He has done that. May you safely weather the storms to come. God's love is stronger than evil.

God bless.

Love, your daughter Maria

PS: Please share this with everyone.

The Reverend Mother dabbed her eyes. She immediately found the others and shared Maria's letter. The Reverend Mother would also use the church's mail to get a letter to Maria.

The family had watched the ship put out to sea. They knew they were in for a remarkable adventure. Their stewards gave them a tour. This ship had everything; a large dining room; a theater which sat about 150; multiple game rooms, some large enough for freeze tag; a library and the deck was full of comfortable chairs for lounging. Later Maria and Katia found the laundry room which they would need to use.

The four apostles, as Maria had nicknamed Thomas, Mark, Luke and Thad, as he liked to be called, kept the children and adults busy. Mark spoke to Maria and Georg. "Every sail we have a talent show. I've been told your children have a wonderful talent."

"Let me guess, a man named Max told you."

"He did sir. And your response is?

"They love to sing. I'm sure they will enjoy it. When?"

"Tonight, right after dinner in the theater."

As Georg and Maria had expected, they were thrilled. "Our costumes are dirty and wrinkled Mother."

"You don't need them Louisa. What you have on is perfectly fine."

Their parents weren't surprised. They were the best. The audience asked for three encores; one of them was _Edelweiss_. There were several Austrian families in attendance. They either hummed or sang along. After that evening they were always being asked to sing for a crowd. They always obliged.

Maria's English improved each day. By the third day she could read Barbara a book from the series entitled, A Child's First Reading Books. Every day at nap time, Barbara heard. "See Jane, See Jane run, Run Jane run, or See Baby, See Baby run, Run Baby run;" or other stories about work and play. Barbara laughed and giggled.

Everyone morning at breakfast, one of them would announce how many days until they saw Friedrich. Today it was Maria. "Only three more days everyone until I can hug my son."

"Father, you better watch her. She could squeeze his innards out of him."

"I'll do my best Brigitta."

Maria playfully patted his cheek. "You'll be just as bad."

Everyone went off to enjoy the activities of the day. The next two days had passed quickly. Georg had promised Maria they would get up early one morning and watch the sunrise. Today was their last chance. Isabel stayed in the room with Barbara.

Katia and Karl along with John and Liesl joined them. Each couple got cozy in a lounge chair and watched the horizon.

They actually saw the sun rise twice. The sun peeked over the horizon producing colors of yellow and orange only to be hid by clouds. But in a moment the sun emerged from the clouds, the sky became pink like a sea of cotton candy, with the light of the sun coloring the clouds above with a pinkish hue.

Their serenity was interrupted by the chatter of adult voices, children voices and the babbles from the baby. Without turning to look, their visitors heard Maria. "Is everyone excited?"

"Yes, yes," everyone spoke loudly.

Captain Charlie had found them. "Ready to set foot on American soil."

Georg extracted himself from the lounge chair. "Extremely ready Charlie, our son may have the stuffing hugged out of him."

"I heard about him. I won't spoil his story. He had quite an adventure."

"Am I correct, arrival is after lunch?"

"You are Georg, Gives you plenty of time to check and re-check the cabins."

"And Katia and I need to get the diapers from the laundry room. Help me up Georg, my foot went to sleep."

"I'm headed for the dining room. Are you coming with me Uncle Karl?"

"Our poor famished boys Maria." She and Katia had a good laugh. They stopped by the laundry first and then put the diapers in Maria's room.

At breakfast they heard. "Sing for us before we leave." They knew the passengers' favorites and sang them all. By the time they finished the dining room was almost empty. Everyone had returned to their cabins to get ready to leave.

As much as they had enjoyed their sail, it was time to start a new life in America. They packed and every cabin was checked twice. Luke found Georg. "Don't worry about your bags. They will be taken to your private meeting room."

"A private meeting room Luke?"

"That's what I was told. Thomas is saving a good place for you and your family to wait on deck. He has several pairs of binoculars. The ship does come close to New York City and the Statute of Liberty to be seen with them."

"Another surprise for my children; let me find everyone."

To his surprise only Maria, Barbara and Isabel were waiting for him. "Where is everyone?"

"Thomas took our children to the deck. He's been so good with them. Marta and Gretl immediately held his hand. Shall we join them?"

"I'm ready for America. Let's go."

The ship was still approaching the coast from the north. It would stay in international waters as it traveled south. Georg and Maria could hear the chatter of their children. "They're just a little excited Maria."

"As much as I am and I think Barbara is too."

"Father, father, look what we have." Several of his children raised the binoculars for him to see."

"Your children are quick learners. I have another pair for you and Maria."

Thomas's words were followed by an announcement from the bridge. "In ten minutes you will be able to get your first glimpse of America."

The day was so perfect the passengers would be able to see New York City's skyline with the naked eye. And as they passed by, they would see the _Lady._

Thomas directed them to focus their eyes southwest. He waited for someone to speak. It wasn't one person's voice he heard; almost in unison, "I see the buildings," was spoken loud and clear.

"Use your binoculars to get a better view."

Georg had his focused. "Maria, let me have Barbara so you can see too." She traded Barbara for the binoculars

"Maria, follow my finger and put the glasses in the same direction."

"Goodness, they're really tall. Georg, I see the _Lady._ You look." He could hold on to Barbara and with the other hand he looked through the glasses.

"The symbol of freedom Maria; America welcomes all those yearning to be free, her torch lights the way."

The adults were standing nearby. Sidney spoke. "Well said Georg." Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. They were about to step foot in that land of freedom.

Soon Captain Charlie had the port of Philadelphia in their sights. Kurt was staring at all the ships he saw. "Father, where are we? I see battleships."

It was Thomas who answered. "The port and Navy shipyard are all together."

Georg thought. So that's why James had us arrive here rather than New York City. He kept it to himself. His family was excited. They watched as the ship pulled into the harbor and docked.

"Everyone stay right here. You will debark using the dignitaries' bridge."

"Again Georg, I've never felt more privileged in my life."

"James is super precautious. His motto is 'don't take chances.' Just think Maria. Friedrich is in one of those buildings."

"I know. I know." Maria's voice held the excitement of a little child.

They didn't have long to wait. The dignitaries' bridge was put in place only a few steps from where they were standing. Mark and Luke had arrived to assist them.

"Madam Whitehead, may I offer you my arm?"

"Thank you Luke, and thanks for everything. We are all very appreciative."

"You're most welcome. Our crew has the feeling this ship will carry many more families coming to America for freedom."

Alice wasn't the first to walk the bridge; Georg and Maria were. They were greeted by a member of the State Department. "Before we do anything official I was told I need to let both of you go ahead of me. It was suggested that it be ladies before gentlemen."

Both Georg and Maria smiled. "Don't run too fast Maria."

"I'll try Georg."

At first she did what is called run-walk steps. She couldn't keep her feet on the ground. She picked up speed. She turned the corner and there he was.

Friedrich ran to her. His embrace made her feet leave the ground. They made a circle together. Neither spoke immediately. Maria got her breath. "My son is no longer a boy. You look so much like your father."

"How are you Mother?"

"Fine now that I've seen you."

"I'm sorry to have worried you. We were never in any danger. Dr. Fleming had a plan and it worked perfectly."

"It was my initial reaction son. Then I remembered how important your research is to you; to everyone. You never know someone very close to us may benefit from the medicine."

"It's my turn Maria."

"He's all yours. Come and get him."

Father and son hugged; not like men of aristocracy but as fathers and sons should, a full embrace and hug. "My son has become a man. I understand you had quite an adventure."

"I did. It was all precautionary. We were never in real danger. Where is everybody?"

"They'll be here. You better prepare yourself."

Thomas had been instructed to put back the robe to the bridge. "Patience children, he's not going anywhere."

He watched the state department official. He heard, "Let the come."

He barely had the rope unlatched before six children flew down the ramp. Maria saw them first. "Get ready Friedrich."

Gretl and Marta got there first. He bent down to receive their hugs and almost fell to the floor. Brigitta and Louisa were next. They both gave him simultaneous embraces. Kurt was last. "My little brother is no longer little." They also embraced. Liesl was more reserved. "How's my big sister?"

"Fine Freddy."

"You're being silly."

They embraced until Katia appeared with Barbara. "And look at you little one; I've been waiting to see your smile." He tickled her to make her laugh.

Everyone else gave him their greeting. Alice and Rosemary were last. Friedrich gave his Gromi a gentle hug. "I was so happy when I was told you would be coming with them."

And now there were two more people to greet. Charles and Charmy had stepped into the room. They were given hugs and grateful words of thanks.

"Georg, a bus is waiting to take you to the hotel. Can you get their attention?"

"Oh yes Charles, my navy whistle will do the trick."

Georg let it out. It was louder than usual. There was total silence. "Now that I have your attention, I'm told a bus is waiting to transport us to our hotel. Follow Charles."

He motioned with his hand to follow him. Their luggage was in the belly of the bus. The group took their seats for a short bus ride to the Waldorf Hotel.


	49. A New Life Begins

A New Life Begins

The bus was quiet. The entire group was trying to comprehend the fact they were really in America. The children had window seats. They watched the bus pull out of the port and then leave the naval base.

Charles and Georg sat together. Charles had noticed the three unfamiliar faces. He decided not to ask Georg about them; they would be at the hotel soon.

Maria and Charmy occupied the seat across the aisle from them. They did carry on a conversation.

"Charmy, I can't thank you enough for being here for Friedrich; knowing that calmed me down. I was so scared."

"We received word through the embassy Maria. Dulles sent a communiqué. I worried about you. Mother's think alike."

"Yes we do."

"We're here everyone."

"That was fast Charles."

"This bus has a State Department Flag. It can go through red lights and stop signs Maria."

"More royal treatment Georg."

"I know. It's more than I ever could have imagined."

"Mother, look out the window. Is that our hotel? It's huge."

Charles answered Marta; loud enough for everyone to hear. "It is Marta; Philadelphia's finest. It's where all the dignitaries stay."

"Are we dignitaries?"

"Of course you are. You are the von Trapp Family Singers."

"I suppose you should all have tiaras children."

Their mother's comment made them laugh as they darted to the door of the bus. "Can we get off now Mr. Charles?"

It was Sidney who answered. "Me first children." They stepped aside for him to get off with Charles.

"Georg, come with me." He stepped off the bus. "Georg, please meet John Foster Dulles."

"Hello Georg, my son asked me to meet you and your family group, Welcome to America, let's go inside. Charles, tell the group to follow us."

Sidney heard him and stepped into the bus. "Gather all your things, Stefan and Phillip please check and make sure nothing is left behind."

The group assembled in a large meeting room. The family was very talkative. Many expressed the same words. "I can't believe we're in America."

Charles and Georg were standing together. "I noticed three unfamiliar faces, Georg."

"You're correct. I'll introduce you later. We had an unfortunate encounter before boarding the train to Calais. They had to come with us."

John Foster repeated his welcome. He continued. "As the inscription on our _Lady_ tells us, we welcome all the oppressed. My government has granted you asylum. You each have documents to prove your status; keep them safe. You will be given an identification card; with it you who wish to operate an automobile can use it to apply for a driver's license.

"I'm sure you need to freshen up. Let me introduce you to the hotel manager, Mr. Salomone."

"Welcome to the Waldorf, you will occupy the Queen's Suite on the seventh floor. You're bags are waiting for you there. Follow the bellhops to the elevators."

"Now where is my tiara?"

"You feel like royalty Maria?"

"Yes Charmy, we've been treated like them on our whole trip."

"These rooms have that name only because the first occupant was a Queen." They laughed with all the others.

Georg waited with Charles. Elwood, Franz and Mathew were at the end of the line. "Charles, allow me to introduce you. Elwood von Kleist is a secret guard assigned to us by James. He was supposed to have left us in London. But our encounter outside of Paris made him change his mind.

"This is Franz my former butler. His story is quite interesting. In simple terms he thwarted my capture. And this young man is Mathew. He was an informant imbedded in Hitler's Youth Army from Salzburg."

"Thank you for getting my good friends to America. Please tell me more sometime. I see our elevator is waiting."

Maria was waiting for them. "Did you meet our travelers?"

"I did. How do you like your accommodations?"

"Very lovely Charles, thank you; I know you had something to do with it."

"Very little, Georg, go with your wife. I'll find Max and Sidney."

Maria hooked her arm in her husband's and led him away. "It's huge darling."

"Yes, that is a good word." His eyes were drawn to an alcove. There was Barbara's crib. "I love where our chaperone's crib is located; it's perfect for a little privacy."

"I thought so too. The other two bedrooms are for our four girls."

"And what about the boys and Liesl?"

"Liesl's in the suite with Karl and Katia, Alice and Rosemary. The other men are divided into two smaller suites. Our boys are together and if John stays with us he'll share a room with Mathew, Everyone has a bed."

Charmy was talking with John. "Do you think you could pull yourself away from Liesl to spend a little time with your mom and dad?"

John blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

His mother nodded.

"I suppose Liesl and I will survive."

"Thanks for pleasing your old mom."

"Now mother, you're not old."

"Just checking."

Dinner that night was lasagna. The chef was questioned by Kurt. "Are you related to Antonio? He had a restaurant in Salzburg."

"We're all related young man."

They lingered over an Italian chocolate torte; milk for the children; good Italian coffee for everyone else. It was time for Liesl and John to part.

They were in the hotel lobby. A sweet kiss was all they achieved. John's parents were waiting. "I'll join you for breakfast in the morning." Liesl watched him walk away. The elevator operator made sure Liesl returned to her floor.

John spent time that evening telling his parents about the encounter with the Germans. "Mr. Georg and I heard the gunshots. In moments we both realized neither Liesl nor her mother were standing near us. He began to run. I followed. Sidney and Elwood caught us and forced us to listen to the voices.

"We both heard a voice telling someone to get out and take their leader with them. I didn't know Franz and I didn't hear him say Rolf's name. The men let us go. I found Liesl slumped to the ground; terribly scared. Mrs. Maria had passed out; luckily she came to very quickly, though very weak.

"I was scared Mom and Dad. I thought we weren't going to escape."

"So now you don't let her out of your sight."

"I suppose that's true. After everyone is settled I am going to ask Mr. Georg's permission to ask Liesl to marry me."

"I expected it Son. Let's get some sleep."

"Thanks Mom, I knew you would understand."

As John had said, he was anxious to see Liesl, at seven the next morning, he was begging Martin to take him to the hotel. His parents would come later.

Liesl had saved him a chair at her table for breakfast. He slipped into his chair almost unnoticed. "Hello John, you're five minutes late. You missed grace."

"Mrs. Alice, are you giving me a difficult time because I love your granddaughter and don't like being away from her."

By now Liesl's cheeks were bright red. "It's true isn't it Liesl?"

"Yes Gromi, very true."

The family had lingered in the dining room. Charles and Charmy had arrived. "Is everyone ready for some sightseeing?"

They would go on a walking tour. It was a beautiful late January day; not very cold and sunny. They had gone to their rooms for their jackets and capes. Charmy went to the front desk.

"Good morning Mr. Salomone, do you have the pram?"

"Waiting for you, Charmy. I see why you need it. Little Barbara is too heavy to carry around the street of Philadelphia."

"Yes, she is. I'm sure Maria would like her to walk soon."

Charmy fixed it in the form of a seat. "For Barbara, Charmy?"

"She's too heavy to carry any distance. And I'm sure you didn't bring the back carrier."

"No we didn't. This is perfect."

Barbara giggled and smiled after being sat in it. Maria covered her with a blanket.

Charles gave the instructions." We must stay together."

"Elwood and I will bring up the rear."

"Thank you Sidney."

Walking around Philadelphia had everyone looking up. It was a city of skyscrapers; not as tall or numerous as New York City. They visited Independence Hall. At that time they were able to touch the Liberty Bell.

They stopped for lunch at the famous Wanamaker's Department store. The Crystal Tea Room was the largest in the United States; it could seat 1400 people at that time. It had a wonderful lunch menu; tomato soup served with finger sandwiches; delicious scones with cream and jam and hot tea served in nice big cups.

Downstairs they visited the focal point of the store which was the so-called Grand Court. It rose up through the building reaching the third floor mezzanine. They listened to the famous pipe organ play many of the Broadway and popular songs of the day.

It was there they saw the famous Wanamaker Eagle which called the Grand Court home. A famous meeting place for people. If one was listening they would hear. "Meet You at The Eagle." If you weren't there a message would sometimes be placed in its metal feathers.

Barbara had fallen asleep. Charmy fixed the pram's seat so she could lie down. Even the noisy sounds from the electric trolley cars didn't wake her. They amazed Kurt. "How to they run Uncle Karl?"

"Kurt, they run on electricity. There are electrical wires all along the route. Notice the metal bar that connects to the power. It runs the engine of the car."

"They're noisy Uncle Karl."

"Yes they are Gretl."

The group returned to the hotel. Mr. Salomone had a request. He directed it to Georg. "I've learned your children sing. Would you consider letting them sing in the lobby?"

"What do you think Maria?"

She looked at the children; all were nodding. "Our children say yes. Let us go to our rooms first. We'll be back shortly."

Liesl started them with Gretl on her recorder playing _Amazing Grace_ and then singing together the remainder of the verses. It was late afternoon, many guests were returning from the city. A large crowd gathered. The children sang for about thirty minutes. Liesl decided to use the _Silent Night_ and _Dona Nobis Pacem_ as their final number.

Mr. Salomone told the crowd. "This talented family has come to America so they can always sing. We thank you for brightening our day. Please give them another round of applause."

Even this impromptu concert brought exclamations of complements. It didn't matter they were sung in German. Charmy and Charles expressed thanks to the crowd for them.

Again Mr. Salomone took charge. "Is your family ready for dinner Georg?"

"Sir, I speak for all of us. I'm famished."

"Well young man, why don't you get your family to follow me."

Kurt wasn't shy. "Come on everyone, it's time for dinner."

Tonight's meal was veal scaloppini fixed Katia's way. It took Karl only a few bites to voice his comparison. "Katia, this is good but yours is better."

"You flatterer, it tastes the same."

"It doesn't matter Aunt Katia. It's very good."

"Is it filling up your bottomless pit Kurt?" He smiled at his Aunt but kept eating.

Charles stood and got everyone's attention. "Tomorrow Charmy and I will accompany you to your new home."

"Where sir?"

"In a small town in the neighboring state of New Jersey, Vineland New Jersey; it's about a forty-five minute ride across the river. Charmy and I have a home there. We will leave after lunch."

"Georg, did you know this?"

"Nothing Maria, I'm as surprised as you are."

"Charmy what can you tell me?"

"It's a surprise Maria; a good surprise."

"Okay, I'll not ask any more questions."

The family group retired to their bedrooms. Maria and Georg went to each bedroom. They prayed with them before kissing them goodnight. Barbara was sound asleep in the alcove of their room. The couple got ready for bed. Maria was waiting for her husband.

He came out of the bathroom and noticed his wife. "Maria, that's a mighty happy smile. What are you thinking?"

"About a feeling I have."

"Hmmmmn, tell me darling."

"Remember when Jonah told me my cycles would begin again as Barbara stopped nursing all the time."

"Yes, go on."

"They have sort of."

"I'm listening."

"I had a very light cycle in October and then a more normal one right before Advent began."

Georg could no longer be silent. "And since then?"

"Nothing, I think I might be…" Georg interjected. "Pregnant!"

"Yes, I know the signs but it's so different because I still have breast milk. I think it's very early. I have this feeling; a feeling of another life in me. It's difficult to explain."

"You know I'm thrilled darling but I'm not hoping for anything except a healthy baby."

"Well I am. We need more boys in this family."

"This boy needs his girl tonight." Georg's hands reached for the buttons on her gown.

"I love the way you think."

Their heart beats climaxed in sync; followed by a peaceful sleep. A sleep interrupted by the chaperone quietly demanding attention. Maria wasted no time. She let her nurse while Georg got dressed.

"Is she finished?"

"Full and ready to go, she's all yours."

They alternated holding her while they packed their bags. All three began to make the rounds of the children's rooms. They were almost all ready.

"I can't wait to see our new home."

"Your mother and I are both excited Brigitta."

One by one they congregated in the lobby. Several guests came up to Liesl. "Please come back sometime and sing for us. America needs your singing."

Liesl spoke enough English to respond. "You are all very kind. We think the world needs singing." She thanked them again and turned to join the others who were heading out the door.

The bus with the flags ran stop lights and stop signs until it got on the bridge. The Benjamin Franklin Bridge was the only one across the Delaware River. Karl took over the conversation.

"Kurt, are you examining the structure of the bridge?"

"It's very much like my design from the science fair. I can't believe many features are the same."

"I told you it was a workable design. Charles there's not much traffic."

"Not at this time, the people who live in New Jersey have already come to work. Many regular people still use the ferry. The traffic will pick up again around five o'clock, this time out of the city."

The bus quickly navigated the streets of the city called Camden and now was traveling beside farm lands. They saw long empty fields waiting for the planting season. Stefan noticed.

"Good farming land Charles?"

"Very good, Stefan, New Jersey is known as the Garden State and most gardens are right here in the southern part of the state. The name Vineland comes from the Italians who came over to grow grapes for wine. Their market for wine was limited by law so The Welch Company began to make juice as well.

"They also produce most of the eggs for this area. German immigrants after the Great War brought that skill with them."

"Sounds like you and Phillip will fit right in with the locals."

"We're ready to get to work Georg. We both miss it."

The bus slowed as it maneuvered a circular turn at the junction of two major roads. A few farmhouses lined this part of the road. After they crossed the railroad tracks the scenery changed.

Ahead of them was a very wide road. Georg made the first comment. "Why such a wide street Charles?"

"This is a planned community. The founder was Charles Landis. The center of the city is one true square mile. He planned for automobiles with diagonal parking places and a center walkway. All the shops and stores are on this street."

"Father, does that sign say Hazel's Dress Shop?"

"Look over here Father, Wolfgang's Music store."

"And I see Harvey's Bookstore."

"Is this the surprise Charmy?"

"Part of it Maria."

The bus passed the post office and a large church like slate brick structure. Katia read the sign out loud. "Presbyterian Church," and then "Austrian Café."

The next sign read out loud was "Landis Theater." The bus passed another church. Maria read its sign, "Sacred Heart Catholic Church." It turned the corner and parked alongside a building in back."

"This is a school Father. Why are we stopping?"

"I don't know Marta."

Charmy stood up. "Leave your belongings on the bus. We're getting off."

Charles joined her after she stepped of the bus. "They're going to be so surprised."

"I know I can't wait to see their faces."

Everyone stood by the bus waiting for directions. They entered a dimly lit room; seemingly empty room. Suddenly the lights came on and people came out of hiding,

"Surprise, surprise, welcome to your new home."

Everyone froze, mouths hanging open, barely breathing. Maria quickly handed Barbara to Georg and went running. First person she ran into was Hazel, then Betty and Rebecca. Liesl and Max found Wolfgang. Brigitta noticed Harvey. Kurt found Antonio. Then it was Martha and Julia and Jeremiah; finally Maria saw Jonah and Leah.

Georg walked towards Jonah at about the same time. Leah took Barbara from him. "She's beautiful Georg. She's grown so much."

"Leah, I can hardly breathe I'm so thrilled. All my prayers have been answered."

"Mine too Maria. We have a lot of our members from the synagogue living here as well and more to come. We will always be grateful to Georg."

For the next hour the room was full of conversation. "Georg, we need to get to your homes before it gets dark. Can you get their attention?"

"You better stand back Charles." Georg let loose with a very loud navy whistle.

"Yes dear, you need our attention."

"I do Maria."

"It's time to see your home. It's a very short drive. Your friends will stay here and help prepare the room for dinner."

"You're sure Charles?"

"Positive."

The family had barely taken their seats when the bus pulled away. It drove two blocks down Landis Avenue and made a right turn into a complex of homes. It stopped in front of a large brick home with columns.

"Is this our home Mr. Charles?"

"It is Kurt."

"Let's get off and go inside,"

The home had a large foyer with two large parlors on either side. Straight ahead were the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Maria and Georg this is your home. Your bedroom and those for all the children are upstairs. In the back is an addition which contains a large family room and two bedroom suites which the former occupants used for their parents."

"How nice; Alice you won't have to go up and down the stairs."

Charles continued. "Also in the back is a large dining room attached to a kitchen. All the cottages surround the dining room and have a covered connector. I will let you decide who's going to live where. The closest one would be ideal for the cooks; it's right next to the kitchen."

"Karl and I will check it out; Rosemary, come with us."

"Come on children, let's find our bedrooms."

They scattered when they got to the top of the stairs. On the way to the master suite Georg and Maria passed a small bedroom. "Look Georg, there's Barbara's crib. I'm going to lay her down she's awful heavy." Barbara had fallen asleep in Maria's arms.

Georg spotted another door. He opened it. "Maria, this opens into our bedroom."

"This is ideal Georg. The previous owners must have had many babies in this house. And look at the size of this room and the window looking out on the vineyard."

"Did you notice the cradle in the alcove?"

"I did and darling, I'm more sure today than yesterday. Early this summer we will get to use it; all covered in blue blankets."

"That would be nice sweetheart."

Bedrooms had been selected; luggage was placed correctly. The men had located suitable cottages. Friedrich stayed with them for now. Maria knew that one day he would return to his research. The thought didn't trouble her; he would be nearby and not separated by an ocean.

It was time to head back to the school for dinner. Barbara didn't seem to mind being woke up from a short nap.

Maria walked into the room. Her eyes were drawn to a man of the cloth speaking with Charmy. "Did you like it Maria?"

"Very much, so much more than I expected."

"Father, let me introduce you; Maria von Trapp sir; Maria this is Father George."

They exchanged greetings. "Mrs. Von…" Maria stopped him. "Maria is fine Father."

"Well Maria, I have a letter for you."

Maria inhaled deeply; she had an idea who it was from. "My Bishop found it in the mail from Austria; Nonnberg Abbey specifically."

"Thank you Father; I'll read it later." She found Georg. "Can you put this in your coat pocket for safekeeping?"

"Reverend Mother's letter Maria?" She nodded as Father George began to speak.

"Let us pause and give thank for all things good; for the safe travel of this extended family; for this gathering of friends to greet them and for others yet to come. We ask your blessing Father on this food which has been prepared. May it nourish our bodies to do your service. Amen."

They family had their fill of not only Italian food from Antonio but also favorite Austrian specialties from Jeremiah. The long day and its excitement were beginning to show on the children. Charmy and Maria almost spoke simultaneously. Charmy yielded to Maria.

"It's time to go home everyone." She paused. "That word, home, is music to my ears. Tomorrow is another day to catch up with our friends."

Jeremiah spoke with Katia. "Don't worry about breakfast. I'll be there with a truck load of prepared food."

"Bless you, I was worried; new kitchen, don't even know what's in the pantry; refrigerator or cold cellar."

The family group congregated in the living room. Maria would be down shortly. Barbara was exhausted. She didn't even want to nurse. Maria put her in a sleepsack and placed her in the crib. She shut the door to the hall but not to their bedroom.

"Mother, can we say our prayers together?"

"Why don't you begin with singing the Prayer of St. Francis?" They began.

Lord, make me an instrument of your peace.  
>Where there is hatred, let me sow love…Where there is sadness, joy<em>.<br>_O Divine Master, grant that I may not so much seek …to be loved, as to love.

For it is in giving that we receive.  
>It is in pardoning that we are pardoned,<br>And it is in dying that we are born to Eternal Life. Amen.

They prayed together the Lord's Prayer. Maria ended with:

Father, we thank thee for the night,  
>And for the pleasant morning light;<br>For rest and food and loving care,  
>And all that makes the day so fair.<p>

Help us to do the things we should,  
>To be to others kind and good;<br>In all we do, in work or play,  
>To grow more loving every day.<p>

Amen.

The children ran off. Alice went to the downstairs suite and Isabel the other one. The men made their way to the adjoining cottages. Maria and Georg were alone.

"Maria, when are you going to tell everybody?"

"I was hoping to wait a few weeks."

"Didn't you notice the way Isabel was looking at you?"

"Was she really?"

"I think she's highly suspicious. It's a good thing Audrey and Eleanor aren't here. The three of them would compare notes."

Maria giggled. "You're so right, they would."

The two of them put the house to bed and climbed the stairs as one. Maria pulled the nursery door almost closed.

"Are you ready to read this?" Georg had the letter in his hand.

"Yes, sit with me." Maria carefully opened the envelope and unfolded the paper. She quickly read the first lines. Georg saw her smile broaden. Then she read aloud.

Maria my dear, I too feel a mother daughter relationship. From the moment I found you checking out my Abbey, I also sensed God's presence. It would take almost two years for Him to reveal His plan for you.

That was the day I received your husband's request for a governess for the summer. Little did I know that all that singing and whistling you did was going to be used by Him. He sent you to your children to help them find their gift of singing.

When they first started to sing in the choir and then at the Christkindle Marketplace, I realized it was all for a greater purpose. We both now know that purpose.

You gave the family a way to escape the evil descending on Austria. The Bishop receives regular updates from your friend James Lewis. He sends them by way of Sam.

I have no doubt you will follow God's plan for you. Yes Maria, He has opened a window. Stay safe. Your priest will be able to send letters to the Bishop.

May God bless each and every one of you. With loving salutations I close,

Mother.

"All she wrote is true Maria."

"I know. I'll write a letter to her soon."

For the first time in a long time their intimacy didn't have an observer. They made love with grateful hearts.

Karl and Katia both woke up with a start. Katia grabbed hold of her husband. It was within seconds that they both realized where they were.

"Forgot where you were darling?"

"I did. How about you?"

"For a second or two."

"What time is it Karl?"

He found the pull chain on the bedside lamp and looked at his watch. "Six-thirty."

"I better get dressed. Did I tell you Jeremiah is bringing us breakfast?"

"No, but I'm not surprised."

They both dressed and were in the kitchen when they heard his truck drive up. "It's all here Katia; boiled eggs, ham biscuits, two kinds of pastries; two pitchers full of juice and a coffee urn that needs to be plugged in to reheat it."

"Explain please, plug what into what."

"Your home has electricity everywhere Katia. Let me show you. Carefully hold the plug and insert into these holes in the electrical plug; like this."

Jeremiah showed her. "The little red light tells you it is heating. I'll come back another time and show you how to make the coffee."

"Please do. So much to learn; I feel like a beginner."

"By next week you will own the kitchen and you will be teaching Rosemary."

The three of them heard a knock at the kitchen door. Karl hurried to answer it. Katia, knew; "It's John, Karl."

He heard her. "Now Aunt Katia, how did you know?"

"The love of your life lives here."

"Is she awake yet?"

"No one but us at this very minute."

That changed rapidly. Maria came down with Barbara. "She nursed me dry. Yet she still seems hungry."

"I brought something for her too. I know she probably eats a lot of different foods now. I fixed her a bowl of oatmeal made with milk and mixed with applesauce."

"Did anyone see a highchair?"

"I did Mother."

"Good morning Kurt, where?"

"In the corner of the dining room."

"I'll follow you Maria with the oatmeal."

Kurt brought the highchair close to the table. Maria sat a happy Barbara in it and drew up a chair and began to feed her. In a matter of moments the dining room was full. A dining room that resembled a restaurant; there were several tables.

"Good morning everyone. Did you sleep well?"

Maria heard affirmatives from all of them. Breakfast was over. Georg heard Kurt's request. "Can we go exploring?"

For the first time in almost two years he could answer "Yes."


	50. Settling In

Settling In

It was not only the children who went exploring. Stefan and Phillip did too. They walked a short distance to a cluster of buildings. They noticed a man who spoke immediately.

"Good morning gentleman, my name is Henri DeMarco. Charles told me I would probably find you shortly after breakfast. I am the superintendent of the farm for The Training School.

"It's a school that was founded to serve the needs of the feeble-minded or mentally retarded as they are called today; children whose brains did not mature properly. The school then and now is totally self-sufficient. This was its first location. It has moved a mile down Landis Avenue.

"Let me show you around. The barn is home to two ladies who produce very well. You should have more than enough milk for your group." Henri continued with the tour; the chicken house; tool shed and a greenhouse. They went inside.

"These are strawberry plants; they do very well in here. You should have berries in about four weeks. You can plant another crop outside for later if your family likes berries.

"And this is your truck; you don't need a driver's license to drive locally. On Monday I'll take you to the seed store; where you can buy everything you need for the farm. Any questions for me?"

Stefan and Phillip looked at each other. They both shook their heads. "You've been most helpful Henri."

"If you need me, my home is on the school property first cottage on the right. See you on Monday, good day gentlemen.

"Same to you Henri."

"Well Phillip, I suppose we should get familiar with all of this; it's so much more than we had at home."

"I know."

In moments they heard a still unfamiliar voice call to them. "Uncle Stefan, Uncle Phillip," they turned to see Mathew running to them.

"Do you need us?"

"I can help you. I helped on the farm at the Abbey."

"Our Nonnberg Abbey, Mathew?"

"Yes sir, I lived at the orphanage there for several years."

"At the same time Maria taught school there?"

"Gentlemen, I know Maria's story. Sister Sophia also worked on the farm. She told me."

"Did you ever meet her?"

"No, but she taught one of my classes once; and then I saw her on other occasions. I think she remembers me but isn't sure. Now what can I do for you?"

"We're exploring today. Let's go check out the shed."

The shed was full of the typical tools of a farm. They found something else. "Phillip, look at this."

"I believe it's called a pram. Like the one Mr. Salomone gave Maria for Barbara to use. Let's clean it up for her."

They did a few more chores; the morning was over. A very familiar voice was calling them. "You need us Kurt?"

"Aunt Katia sent me. It's lunch time."

"So that's why my stomach is making noises."

"I thought only mine did that."

"Adult stomach's do too Kurt."

The men washed up using the sink in the shed. They joined the family for lunch. When everyone had their fill Maria announced.

"Now, I'd like to do some exploring. Anyone want to walk into town with me?"

She heard yesses from everyone except Alice and Isabel. They volunteered to stay at home while Barbara napped.

The two ladies chatted. "I wonder when Maria is going to tell us."

"You've noticed too Isabel?"

"She has that indisputable glow. Just like with Barbara."

"Maybe she wants to be sure. Let's give her another week before we question her."

Meanwhile the group had arrived in town. "Let's walk down one side and return on the other side Georg."

"Lead onward Maria."

Their first stop was the Rexall Drug store. The two clerks were startled by the large group, but polite. "Good afternoon friends, how can we help you?"

"We're new to your town."

"Are you the group from Austria?"

"We are. How did you know?"

"We're good friends with Hazel. She told us you were expected soon. I'm Stanley the pharmacist and my wife Paulette."

After introductions, Georg and Maria heard. "Don't expect us to remember all your names."

"We don't."

Liesl whispered to her mother. "I need supplies and so does Louisa."

"Georg, I'll be right out." He saw Liesl and Louisa beside her. He knew to step outside. Buying feminine supplies was very hush, hush. The box was wrapped in brown paper to hide its contents.

Maria made the purchase. "You can open an account Madam. We bill monthly. You can also order on the telephone, we will deliver."

"So much to learn about America, thank you."

"Well Georg, we now have an account with them. I'm sure the young women of our family will find it useful."

"Understood Maria."

They made the rounds, Wolfgang's Music Store; they spent time visiting with Hazel, Betty and Rebecca. Louisa and Brigitta were anxious to get to Harvey's Bookstore.

"I was hoping you would visit me today. Louisa, look on the table in the children's section."

"My books Mr. Harvey, do people really buy them?"

"There are a lot of people here who speak German; also the schools use them to teach German. Maybe one day you can write a story in English. I also have another surprise for you."

Louisa was bug-eyed in wonder. "Your Princess story won first place. I have a copy of the Literary Journal for you."

"Thank you, thank you sir."

"I told you it would win,"

"Yes, you did Gretl."

"And Brigitta I have a new book for you. This is the publisher's copy. Please take it and write a review for my newsletter."

"I will, I will, thank you."

Maria said hello to Marion and promised to come back with all the girls for shampoos. Katia stopped in Jeremiah's café to thank him again for breakfast yesterday. Their last stop was the market.

"Katia, do you have a list?"

"For a few things Georg."

Once again the manager set up an account for her and gave her the same information; we deliver and take orders over the telephone.

On the way home they paused to read the marquee by the theater. Coming attractions: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

"Mother, is that a movie from the Brothers Grimm fairy tales?"

"I believe it is Marta."

"We've never been to a movie. Do you think we could see it?"

She looked to Georg before answering. He did. "Something new for all of us to do." He noted the times of the viewings.

When the group arrived home Maria found Isabel feeding Barbara a snack. The children told her and Alice all about their trip into town. Maria heard them tell their grandmothers. "I like it here." Those words warmed Maria's heart; her children were happy and safe.

Sunday was like Sundays back in Salzburg; except the children weren't in a choir. Liesl hoped that would change.

Father George surprised them. He introduced them to the congregation before the final blessing. "I hope they will sing for us soon. Singing in any language pleases God twice; not only beautiful to His ears but also because it is like a prayer. Please give them a warm Sacred Heart welcome." He began the applause. Then he added. "Please follow me out."

The group stood with him outside the door. Liesl was immediately approached by a young Sister. "I'm Sister Anna. Father told me you are a choir director. I could use your help."

"My English isn't very good. I would be happy to help if I can."

"Can you come to the church on Wednesday at three? We meet for an hour after school."

"I can and thank you for asking."

Meanwhile Georg and Maria were conversing with the Principal of the school, Kenneth Florentine. "I hope you will place your children with us. I have the feeling they are all very good students."

"They were in Salzburg. When we were on the ship we tried to make it a rule to only speak in English. The three oldest of our school aged children are doing the best. They had the privilege of living in a bilingual home. Our two young girls, Marta and Gretl didn't have that experience."

"They will learn fast. It always surprises me how much quicker they are than their parents. I have the feeling, you sir speak several languages."

"Yes, my first wife was English; we conversed in both English and German. I learned enough French and Italian to communicate with my crew."

Katia and Karl had walked home. Brunch was waiting for them when they arrived. Katia heard the usual comment from Kurt but also from Mathew. "So you still have a bottom less pit too, Mathew."

"I suppose I do Aunt Katia."

Liesl waited for the laughter to die down. "Father, may John and I take a walk?"

"Of course you may. Just don't go too far."

The stores were all closed. Still they walked through town. "John, are you going to stay with us when your mom goes back to Philadelphia?"

"I hope to. You know Friedrich will be going back soon too."

"Yes, Mother knows that. You can have his bed."

John's arm pulled her closer. "You have it all planned."

"I don't ever want to be away from you for very long."

"I don't either, sweetheart. I'm going to see if either of the schools needs a history teacher." He didn't say what he was thinking. I must have a job before I ask your father's permission to marry you. They continued their walk home; walking as one.

At Stefan and Phillip's urging, all the men walked the property. "There's a lot of planting fields."

"Yes Georg, probably more than we need. Tomorrow, the famer we met, Henri DeMarco is taking us to the seed store. We'll have a better idea of what we can grow here."

"I still find God's blessings overwhelming."

"So do we, Georg."

The children had brought all their train toys to the living room; the decks of cards, the Old Maid game; checker and chess pieces along with the cloth checker board. All their books were placed in the bookcase. They engaged in an activity.

Maria had put Barbara down for her nap. She was trying to keep busy by reading. She felt Isabel and Alice's eyes on her. She pretended not to notice; but she knew they knew her news. They didn't speak.

It was after dinner that Georg gathered his five school-aged children around him. "Children, you need to go back to school."

"We know Father." Louisa told him.

"For now, your mother and I want you to go to the parish school."

"Can we start tomorrow?"

"That's the plan."

"Goody, goody; I can't wait to make new friends."

"Are all of you as excited as Gretl?" He saw nods from all of them.

"Girls, let's go to your rooms and be sure you have something nice to wear. Georg, you better watch Barbara. She's been exploring."

He looked at her. "Has my little one been exploring her new home?" She answered him by crawling away. Her father stood near-by to be sure she didn't get into trouble.

The evening went by quickly. They said their prayers together before everyone headed off to their room or cottage. Georg locked the door behind Sidney; he was the last to leave. He and Elwood would never lose their protective instincts.

Georg found Maria with an interesting smile. "What are you thinking Maria?"

"Isabel and Alice know. I felt their eyes on me while you went for a walk. I suppose they're waiting for me."

"When darling?"

"Maybe at the end of the week."

"Are you still sure?"

"More and more each day."

"Let's not waste tonight."

They didn't. They fell asleep in each other's arms to the words, "I love you."

The children were anxious. They were dressed an hour before breakfast. The farmers, Stefan, Phillip and Mathew had their breakfast. Stefan came back to the kitchen door. He opened the back door. "Karl, Katia come see what I found."

"Wonderful Stefan, a pram for Barbara,"

"All cleaned up and ready for use."

"Maria will love it. She'll thank you many times."

She did. But it was Isabel and Alice who would use it first. While Georg and Maria took the children to school, they did some exploring of their own. They took Barbara on a walk around their complex.

The principal was waiting for them. "Good morning everyone, welcome to Sacred Heart School; let's go inside."

His office had more than enough chairs for everyone. "Georg, did you bring their papers?"

"Yes, their Birth Certificates and the last set of marks they received."

He looked at Gretl. "I see yours young lady are on top. You are eight years old."

"Yes sir I am."

Kenneth looked at her marks. "I know Georg this says Gretl von Trapp. Did she really study all these subjects?"

He read out loud; "religion, grammar, composition, literature, history, geography, science, mathematics and Latin."

"All of them, Kenneth and those are her marks."

"I must show this to my staff. They will be most interested in learning how other countries teach their children. I know she's only eight but I must place her in the fifth grade or else she'll be bored. Sister Josephine will give her extra help with her English.

"I have a feeling all you other children are also going to be placed a grade ahead as well."

He was right. Marta went to seventh grade; Brigitta to tenth, Kurt into eleventh. "And Louisa, you can concentrate on your English and writing. You have already fulfilled your graduation requirements."

"Thank you Mr. Florentine. I want to translate my books into English."

"Books you have written?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Harvey has them at his store_, __Chug the Choo Choo _and _Tad the Train."_

"I've seen them; you wrote under a pen name…yes, I remember it, Mary Elizabeth Edwards." Louisa's smile filled her face.

"And now your son Kurt, he can finish calculus and also attend the English class with Louisa. I'll talk to my counterpart at the public high school. They have some challenging advanced engineering classes. I read where he had won First Place in a Science Fair for bridge design."

"Yes sir I did. My Uncle Karl pointed out that my design is very similar to the Benjamin Franklin Bridge."

"What a wonderful complement, I see Sister Josephine has arrived to help me get everyone to class."

"Gretl, will you come with me. Your classmates are waiting to meet you."

"Goody, goody Sister."

Maria noticed her surprised look. "Sister, it's the family's favorite thing to say when we're really happy about something." She gave Maria a friendly smile.

"Marta, you can come with me too. I'll take you to your class."

Maria and Georg thanked Kenneth and left him as he took the other three to their class.

"We should have expected it Maria; think about Friedrich and of course we knew about Brigitta."

Maria sighed heavily. "That means more of them will be leaving the nest soon."

"Yes, but we will have another brood to follow soon."

"More than two?"

"Maybe, whatever God gives us."

"They're going to be full of gibberish when they get home."

"That will mean things are well; we are settling in." They walked home arm in arm like they didn't have a care in the world.

John had arrived at their home only minutes before. He had had an appointment that morning. He was talking to Liesl right there in the kitchen. "They hired me on the spot. I'm teaching European History."

Maria and Georg paused in the doorway. "So, you will be staying after your mom and dad go back to Philadelphia."

"He can have Friedrich's bed."

"Is that right, Liesl? You have it all planned."

"Do you know when he's leaving?"

They both heard. "Next week Mother. The temporary facility is up and running. I won't be far away this time."

"He's staying with my parents, Mrs. Maria."

"So, we're trading sons again."

"I suppose you could say that. You need to know, Dr. Fleming thinks the medicine can be used on people in a few months. He's going to conduct a clinical trial."

"My son the scientist; you are doing important work. You know you have my blessing." Maria kissed him on the cheek.

"Did my brother and sisters like their school?"

Georg gave him the list of his siblings' assigned grade. "So, Kurt will need to go to a university next year."

"Looks that way Karl."

"Well you have one who won't be leaving the nest anytime soon. I think this sweet girl is like Kurt. She's going to walk before her first birthday."

"What did she do Isabel?"

"She let go of the chair a couple of times."

"Did you do that Barbara?" Georg raised her over his head as she squealed in delight.

"Lunch is ready. The three farmers already ate. Maria, is Mathew's face familiar to you?"

"I do find myself looking at him wondering if I've seen him before, Katia.

"He remembered you. He's from the orphanage."

"Yes, I do remember. I substituted in one of the upper grades one afternoon shortly after I came to the Abbey. And I saw him in the barn occasionally."

"He had quite a story to tell. How he at first liked Hitler's ideas. He went with Rolf and the others to Berlin. In a matter of days he learned the truth. An Austrian infiltrator rescued him but convinced him to be an informant. He met Franz in Paris; he told him Rolf's plan. It seems Herr Zeller's presence was a surprise."

"In time we need to make sure he knows how grateful we are, Karl."

"Definitely, Georg."

A little after three, Georg and Maria stood on the sidewalk looking in the direction of the school. Soon they saw a large group of children walk towards them. They were all talking; most in English but some in German. Some of the other children wanted to practice their German.

As predicted, they gibber jabbered all the way into the house. Mostly they heard, "school is great; I made lots of new friends; can't wait for tomorrow."

Maria and Georg were grateful. They also knew; life was going to be very good.

Liesl met Sister Anna on Wednesday. She was a few years younger than her mother. She shared with Liesl that she had come to a convent when she only sixteen. The Mother Abbess had insisted she go to an upper level school to complete her education. She had concentrated her studies in music. Liesl learned she only took her vows a year ago.

Liesl's five siblings came to the choir room along with nine other children from the school. Liesl and Sister Anna found a hymn all of the children could sing. The American children would sing their verse in English. The von Trapp children would sing one in German.

Father George was like Father Martin. He came to check on the choir. He heard their selection. "Perfect, Sister Anna and Liesl; children your singing was beautiful. The congregation will be very pleased."

He said a prayer for them before they left. Three of the children walked with Liesl and her siblings. They arrived at their home. "Maybe on Saturday you can come to my house and we can play on our playground."

"Thank you Kurt, I'm sure we can. We'll ask our parents and tell you tomorrow."

"Goody."

"Interesting word Gretl."

"My favorite, Alex."

Alex and the others chuckled as they walked down the street to their homes. The others went inside. "Did I hear laughter children?"

"You did mother. Gretl's teaching everyone her 'goody' word."

"What was goody this time Gretl?"

"Our friends might come over on Saturday and play in our park; our own private park."

"I heard about it from your grandmothers. There's even a baby seat on the swing for Barbara. Do you have homework to do?"

"Not on Wednesdays, it's the day all the school groups meet." Maria thought that was a nice idea; children need other activities to be well rounded.

Everyone was adjusting quickly to their new home. Friday afternoon brought a surprise. Mathew barreled back into the house after lunch. "Mrs. Maria, come quickly."

"What's wrong?"

"The bus with the flags is in our compound."

"Our friends have arrived." Maria shouted into the house.

The bus had stopped and opened its door.

"Give me Barbara."

"Here…" Maria's voice trailed off as she flew out the door. Getting off first was Harold; he offered his hand to Eleanor and then it was Ralph who did the same for Audrey. The ladies had a tear-filled reunion.

"I'm so happy to see you."

"And look at you Maria. Is that baby glow I see?"

"It is."

"We knew it Audrey. We've been waiting for her to tell us."

"Is that so, Isabel?"

"When Maria?"

"Not until late May or early June; I wanted to be positive before I announced it."

"We'll be back as soon as we deliver the others and check into our hotel."

"Who came with you?"

"Many of Hazel's and Leah and Jonah's friends."

"You stay right here with us. We have an empty cottage waiting to be used."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Sidney, Karl and Elwood helped with their bags. They showed them the back entrance to the living room. In a few minutes, everyone was sharing their stories.

"Georg, James and Carol along with Franz and Belle will be coming soon. They will travel from Bern to Zurich and then to the Port of Amsterdam. The town of Calais is being patrolled."

Is that how you came?"

"No, we went to London before it started. Ralph and I both had transactions to make at the bank. The people of London have a large network of bomb shelters to use when the bombs begin to fall. They've been warned it could be anytime."

"I'm so glad I left."

"Everyone is glad Alice."

"Maria, I think your little one is almost asleep."

"I'm not surprised. I was on my way to put her down for a nap when you came. Let me do it now. Don't go away."

Maria rejoined them quickly. Georg was explaining about the children. "They've already made friends. Liesl walks up to use the piano in the church's choir room. John is teaching at the public high school."

"Do I hear wedding bells?"

"One day Eleanor, Georg and I have known for some time John would become our first son-in-law."

"And where's Friedrich?"

"He's at the high school telling the microbiology class all about Dr. Fleming's discovery. It's no longer a guarded secret."

"Will he return to his research?"

Maria chuckled. "Charmy and I will be trading sons again. He's returning on Monday. Karl will be going as well; he's going to help with the ventilation system for the new facility."

"And my vacation is over too. Charles will be taking me to the city with him on Monday as well. The Department of Navy needs me."

"Not surprising, Georg."

"They might want you too Ralph."

"More than ready to help destroy this evil man; whatever they need I'll do."

There was a clock in the living room, like the one in the villa. Its chime sounded three times. "The children should be home soon."

"Do they walk home?"

"It's safe Harold. This is America. They walk with others who live up the street."

A collective sigh filled the room. Ralph said what everyone was thinking. "Freedom, it's wonderful." No one spoke. They let the word freedom speak for itself.

The children entered the house through the front door. It was never locked during the day. Franz usually stayed in one of the parlor room during most of the day. He always liked to be there when the children came home.

"Hello children."

"Hi Franz, did I really see the bus with flags on it go down the avenue?"

"You did Kurt. It brought visitors."

"Let's get washed up and see who came to see us." All of them followed Kurt up the stairs. Louisa paused outside Barbara's door. She peeked inside. She saw her feet kicking the air. Louisa hurried to wash her hands.

"Hello sweetie, did you have a nice nap? Let me change you and we'll go see our company."

The others had already arrived in the living room. "Was she awake, Louisa?"

"I think she just woke up mother."

The conversation was interrupted by Katia and Rosemary. "It's time for tea everyone."

"Is this a new ritual Maria?"

"Alice started it at the villa. The family enjoyed it. So we've continued, Audrey."

"It gives us time to share before everyone runs off."

In moments John and Liesl came home. And Friedrich was right behind them.

"Are you going to tell them Maria?"

"Tell us what Mother? Have you been keeping a secret?"

"Sort of Brigitta." Maria's face held that same smile Georg had seen. "How do feel about having a new brother or sister?"

"Another baby Mother? When?"

"It will be awhile; probably sometime in early June."

"And what will this baby be Mother?"

"I don't know Kurt but I told your father we need more boys in the family."

Kurt gave his mother one of his endearing smiles. "Yes we do."

Later that evening their friends would meet Mathew and hear his story.

Saturday came and the children did come down to play on their playground. Maria took Barbara out to meet them. The two girls, Joan and Rita, rushed over to see her. "Brigitta, you didn't tell us that she looks like a china doll; she's beautiful."

"We think she looks like an angel. We call her our angel. Isn't that right Barbara?"

Brigitta tickled her tummy. Barbara squealed and laughed. The three girls ran off to play. Maria let them play. Later she would let Barbara use the baby swing. When it was lunch time the children departed. Neither group knew they would meet at the theater later.

Only Maria and Georg went with the children; included were Liesl and John and Mathew. The younger children saw their friends. "This is our first movie." Kurt told them. He heard. "Be sure and buy a soda and some popcorn."

Georg purchased eleven tickets. They entered the lobby. "Father, can we buy a drink and some popcorn?" The concession stand was in full view.

"Well Maria, another new experience for all of us;" he stepped up to the counter.

"May I help you sir?"

"Yes, eleven drinks please."

"Coca-Cola sir, it's the favorite."

"This is all new to us; Coca-Cola is fine and six boxes of popcorn also."

Maria watched as the young girl pulled the lever down and began to fill their cups. "Georg, I saw that machine at the drug store."

The young girl answered her. "You did Madam. It's a favorite hangout for teenagers on their way home from school."

"Thank you; we learn something new about America every day."

The family carried their drinks and popcorn into the dimly lit theater. The lights dimmed and the audience applauded. Suddenly an image appeared appeared on the screen in front of them and a voice was heard. "Coming attraction, Broadway Melody starring Robert Taylor, Eleanor Powell and Judy Garland begins next Friday." John made a mental note.

The announcer continued. "And now for our feature presentation; sit back and enjoy; Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs."

"Goody, "Gretl said quietly as she sipped her drink. "Mother, the bubbles tickle my nose."

"Mine too: but it tastes good."

All the children knew the story; that Snow White's mother died when she was a baby and that her father had remarried; a queen who would become very jealous of the beautiful grown up Snow White.

Gretl was soon mesmerized as Princess Snow White appeared on the screen, humming the song _I'm Wishing_. She begins, "Mmm, mmm, mmm…" as she pulls the bucket up from the water in the well. Small white birds flutter and chirp around her. She tells the birds a secret. If she hears her wish echo in the wishing well her wish will come true.

The birds hear her wish for her one true love to come today. In the scene a prince arrives and freightens her. She runs into the castle. The Prince begins to sing _One Song_; about his love for one heart. Suddenly, the perturbed queen is seen looking out the window.

The audience made a collective gasp; but continued to watch. One of the doves kisses Snow White's lips and flies off to plant it on the lips of the Prince.

The movie continued. Maria watched Gretl; she hardly moved during the remainder of the movie. "Oh mother, her wedding was a beautiful as yours and fathers."

"And your father and I are as much in love as the Prince and Snow White."

The lights began to brighten in the theater. "I like movies. How do they make movies Father?"

"I don't know much about movies Gretl."

"I recently read about Walt Disney, Mr. Georg.

"What did you learn John?"

"He's an animator."

"A what?"

"A person, an artist who creates multiple images that give an illusion of movement called animation when displayed in rapid sequence; each image is drawn by hand. The next frame is slightly different. The artist continues to draw more frames. When you make them move rapidly in sequence the figures look they are walking.

"I think Mr. Harvey may have a book on animation,"

"I want to learn all about animation; maybe I will be an animator."

"The possibility is like the golden ring on a Merry-Go-Round; you have to grab it; embrace it and make it your own."

"Your mother's right Gretl. That's exactly what Friedrich did."

"I know. I want to be just like him."

"My little sister, the movie maker; you'll be famous. Walk with me."

They hurried ahead. They others weren't far behind. Someone caught up to them. "How was the movie Maria?"

"Wonderful Max, where have you been hiding?"

"At the music store making plans with Wolfgang."

"Yes Max, go on."

"Plans for a Salzburg like musical festival. Nothing is set in stone yet but we're making contacts."

"Don't keep us in the dark too long."

"Still conniving Max?"

"Now Georg, don't be so negative. The city fathers think it's a wonderful idea."

Georg patted his cheek. "I'm sure it will be Max." Georg knew his friend well; he would always be an impresario. Both men had a good chuckle.

The children's choir on Sunday received multiple complements. Max heard. "I'd love to hear the von Trapp children perform for our community." He kept his plans to himself.

**A/N:** I give a big thank you to those who have either favorited or alerted my story or my name. I also know I have readers. I would really enjoy reading a review sometime.

The next chapter will begin to move the family's story in America along at a faster clip. I will begin with weeks, then months. I have no idea how many more chapters I will write. I suppose for as long as I have a story to tell.

**FYI:** Vineland New Jersey is a real city; founded by Charles Landis and the Training School is there as well. I know all this from personal experience. I moved there when I was Gretl's age.


	51. Happy

Adjusting and Happy

Monday came and life took on a more normal routine. The children knew Friedrich would be leaving today. They were up early to say goodbye.

"Remember, I'm not far away. The research center is closed on Sunday. I will take a late train on Saturday and spend all day Sunday with everyone."

"We know Freddy, that's why we're not sad." Friedrich had a devilish smile for his sister. No one else used that name. Everyone knew it was special to both of them.

"That may be true for Liesl and the others, but a mother's heart is always sad when a child leaves; it's an understanding kind of sadness Friedrich. As I told you before, it's a mother's privilege."

"I know Mother."

He received hugs and kisses from his siblings before they walked to school. He knew Mr. Charles wasn't going into the city until after lunch. All the others had time to visit with him. He spent a lot of time with Alice and Isabel that morning. Maria had an appointment with Jonah.

"Are you ready Maria?"

"I need to use the bathroom again Georg."

"So, this baby is already crowding your bladder."

"He's growing."

Jonah's office home was only a couple blocks away. Georg rang the bell. The door opened immediately. "Good morning Leah."

"Same to you Georg. Maria you do have that indisputable baby glow."

"So I've been told."

"Maria, tell me when you think this baby is due."

"Jonah, I can only estimate; perhaps the end of May or first week of June."

"It is difficult Maria. I can only go by the size of your baby sac. Let me examine you." Leah and Maria went off to the exam room.

"She's ready Jonah."

"Come with me Georg."

Jonah felt Maria's belly. His experienced hands made a guess. "Looks like you are almost three months along. You're probably due sometime in the middle of June. Let me listen to him." He paused. "Is a him alright with you?"

"I'm planning on a him; we need more boys in the family."

The room was quiet while Jonah listened and counted. "Sounds good and strong Maria; I counted 128."

"That's slower than you heard with Barbara."

"It's not an absolute sign. But usually boys' hearts beat slower than girls."

"Goody, I can keep up my positive thoughts. It will be a boy."

"Unless you have problems, I don't need to see you until March."

"Leah, I will see you on Thursday. I understand all the ladies meet at Jeremiah's for lunch."

"Yes, that's also Jonah's afternoon to catch up on all his reading. He's waiting for Dr. Fleming's article to be published."

"Friedrich told us it's no longer a guarded secret."

Leah and Jonah stood on the porch and watched them walk away. "They both look so much better than when we last saw them in Salzburg."

"They do Leah. Freedom will do that."

Indeed Maria and Georg were happy and content. "It's hard to believe Georg where we were a few weeks ago."

"I know. I'm anxious to get to work for America. I need to do my part."

Friedrich met them at the front door. "How's the baby Mother?"

"He's growing Son."

"You sound so sure it's a boy."

"I'm even more sure now. Dr. Greenburg told me that's its heart beat sounds like a boy. I see you are all packed."

"I must confess. I'm anxious to get back."

"We understand."

"Thanks Dad."

"Dad, I like it, so much more informal than father."

"I picked it up from John."

"You know Georg; I think Barbara has been trying to say mama."

"Doesn't surprise me, Maria. It's more natural."

Katia had an early lunch waiting for them. "Thanks Aunt Katia, I will always look forward to Sundays to get your good Austrian cooking."

"You sound like my husband."

"It's true."

Franz told Charles where to find them. "Good afternoon everyone, are you ready Friedrich?"

"All packed Mr. Charles; can't wait to get back to my research."

"Maria, how are you?"

"Almost three month pregnant."

"That's right; Charmy told me you had an appointment with Jonah this morning. I'll have your husband home in time for dinner."

"Come here Son, one more hug please."

"Of course Mother, remember I'll be home on Saturday."

She whispered in his ear. "Yes, I know. Now, go kill some more bacteria."

Georg kissed her goodbye and Katia did the same to Karl. The ladies stood and watched the car pull away. "Well Katia, we're wives of working men now."

"I suppose we are."

In about an hour the car arrived at its destination; a small building with a sign that read Research Laboratory. Professor Steele and Mr. Lilly were waiting for them. "Georg, we meet again."

"Yes, Earl we do. I'm returning a very anxious young man; he's ready to finish his research."

"Father, this is Mr. Lilly."

"It's Eli Captain."

"And I'm Georg, pleased to meet you. Also with me is Karl Kutschera the designer of your new building."

"Very pleased to meet you; I was simply ecstatic when Friedrich told me you had the original blueprints. They have been very helpful."

"Georg and I need to get to the Department of the Navy. Friedrich your ride will pick you up as before. Lillian will be there if you beat me home."

"Son, take care; give me another hug."

"Sure Dad."

Georg released him and got in the car. He watched his father drive away. "He's very proud Friedrich,"

"I know Professor; let's get to work."

"Karl, let's go to the new building; it's only a block away."

"I'm anxious to see it, Eli."

Georg was introduced to the Chief of Naval Operation, Fleet Admiral William Leahy. They made the rounds of various meetings and introductions. Georg lost count as to how many times he told their escape story. Tomorrow they would get down to business.

He and Charles picked up Karl on the way out of the city. It took over an hour. The men saw for themselves the traffic at the end of the day. The driver let them out at the front door. "Pick you both up at eight tomorrow; say hello to your ladies for me."

"We'll be right here waiting Charles."

Karl and Georg became regular commuters. On Friday Georg had a surprise for the Admiral. "What do have there, Georg?"

"Take a good look."

"How in the world did you get these?" He was looking at the design plans of the German's latest submarines. Georg had told Max the truth; he did know about them.

"I can't divulge that piece of information. But the man is safe. He evaded the German's snare."

"Thank God, these will help our engineers. They won't have to start from scratch."

"Yes, I thought they would help. By the way no one knows I received them; I'd like it to stay that way."

"Understood Captain; for now you will work with me and Vice Admiral Stuart Murray. In time you may be assigned to the Submarine Base in New Haven Connecticut with him."

"That's fine. Let me see if I remember my United States geography; Connecticut is north of New York State."

"Yes, not too far from New York City."

Georg was definitely an important player in Naval Operations. He was anxious to share what he could with Maria. She was waiting for him in the foyer; she and Franz had been chatting. Before he could share he saw Maria's face.

"You look full of news darling."

"I told Liesl she and John could go to the movies tonight. I hope it is okay with you."

"Of course it is. I will ask Sidney to be inconspicuous."

"So, Agent Sidney will be on duty tonight." They both chuckled as they remembered the night of the dance.

"How's everyone else?"

"Wonderful Georg, just wonderful; I feel wonderful."

That evening Liesl and John walked to the theater and saw the movie, Broadway Melody.

"You know John; Uncle Sidney is around here somewhere."

"You really think so?"

"I do. Dad is still cautious; especially at night."

"So you're calling your father dad now."

"I heard Friedrich use it and he liked it. I think the others will begin soon; and mother will become mom. They both sound more American."

The weekend routine began. All the children had made new friends and their playground became a favorite place to play. Friedrich arrived on the late afternoon train. Georg drove the truck to meet him at the train station.

"I could have walked Dad."

"I know. Your mother sent me."

"How is she?"

"She and the baby are doing just fine. She's trying to think of a boy name. I told her absolutely no junior; my name is too Austrian."

"You sound like Mr. Charles. He didn't like the junior, senior suffixes either."

"Look. She's waiting outside."

"What did I tell you, she's anxious."

"Did you have a good week Son?"

"I did Mom; we're getting closer every day."

"Mom, hmmmmn, I like it."

"I thought you might."

"Come on, dinner is waiting."

Dinner time and the rest of the evening were full of chatter. Everyone shared their activities of the week. Friedrich used the extra bed in Kurt's room. When Charles and Charmy returned to the city, John would use the extra room in the cottage with the men.

Sunday went by too fast for Maria. She told Georg that night. "Friedrich and I are going to be early birds tomorrow. I want some time for the two us."

"I'll take my time getting dressed."

"Barbara may sleep later too; she went to bed late."

"Right now, I want time with you."

"Take me there Georg."

Maria's internal alarm clock woke her. Friedrich had beaten her. Katia had tea waiting for her. "You noticed Katia."

"Yes, I saw you trade your coffee for tea last night."

"It's not my stomach this time; it just doesn't taste good."

Maria listened as Friedrich describe in detail the progress on making the Penicillin mold into a medicine. "So my son's name will be in the article Dr. Fleming will publish soon."

"Yes Mom it will be. I think it will seem strange to have my name in a scientific journal article."

"I know I will be very proud; you should be too. You are doing important work."

Baby sounds caught their attention. "I tried to be quiet but a little voice was calling me, 'dada,'"

"Did she really Dad?"

"Scouts honor."

By now everyone was awake; breakfast was served. Soon Friedrich and his dad were waiting for Charles. "Come on Uncle Karl, Aunt Katia will be here when you get home."

"Okay, I'm coming."

"See everyone on Saturday," Friedrich waved until the car was out of sight. A few minutes later the children met their friends and they took off for school.

The daily pattern had begun. On Thursday Maria heard. "There's no reason for Rosemary not to go with you to your ladies' luncheon. I can watch Barbara."

"Are you sure Franz?"

"I'm positive. If the weather is nice we can go for a walk. I know she loves to swing. And I know Katia always has food prepared in advance for her. You'll be home before nap time."

"Thank you, you're very thoughtful."

Around eleven-thirty the seven ladies, including Eleanor and Audrey, walked the short distance to Jeremiah's for lunch. It was Hazel who asked. "Who's watching Barbara?"

"Franz volunteered, he was very insistent."

"She didn't fuss."

"I'm very lucky. She's been around so many people. She doesn't care. She only wants me when she gets very tired."

The luncheon didn't last very long. The others had to get back to their shops; they re-opened at one o'clock.

"Hazel, Audrey and I are coming with you. We want to see what American dresses look like."

"Come on, I do have a few different styles."

The two groups walked in different directions. "Maria, I'm sure Barbara is fine but if you want to hurry home Alice and I know our way."

"Thanks Isabel, I know she had a good time with Franz but it is her nap time."

Maria found Franz in a chair with Barbara on his lap reading her a story. She whispered. "She's almost asleep. Let me have her."

Maria returned to the living room. She smiled. Franz had put his feet up on the stool and was sound to sleep. Barbara must have worn him out. I need to remember to thank him. She tip-toed out of the room.

Like at the villa, one of the parlor rooms received an abundance of afternoon sun. Maria had her mending and embroidery basket there. She was there when Franz woke. He came to wait for the children.

"Did Barbara tire you?"

"She is a busy young lady. I meant to only rest a few minutes but I guess I was tired."

"Thank you, Rosemary enjoyed meeting everyone."

"You're welcome. Do I hear voices?"

Maria didn't need to answer. The front door opened. The quiet house was no more. The children talked incessantly. Maria knew they had adjusted and were happy.

The days and weeks passed. Only one thing had changed. Charles and Charmy moved back to the city. They would return on a few weekends. They would pick Friedrich up rather than him taking the train.

Georg had been given a car. Georg's duties had him in the Department of the Navy for the entire day. They still left the city around five every day.

It was now the second week in February. One night in their room Maria spoke her thoughts out loud. "I wonder when James and Carol will arrive in America."

"I'm not sure Maria. I do know the news out of Austria is not good. It could be any day. James won't be foolish. He'll know when it's time to leave."

They didn't have long to wait. A week later, on a Saturday, Franz happened to be in the front of the house. He heard a car's engine turn off. Immediately he opened the front door. It was a car with State Department Flags flapping in the wind.

The driver came around and opened the back door. Out stepped familiar faces. "Franz, Belle is that really you?"

"It's us Franz; we heard about your heroic deed."

From the other side of the car another couple emerged. He heard. "You're Franz Durant my contact."

"You must be James Lewis."

"Correct."

Belle continued. "We heard all about you from Dulles. I know Georg and Maria have thanked you; we do also. Where are they?"

"In the living room; shall we surprise them?"

"Lead us, we'll follow quietly." Franz peaked in. "You go in and see who spots you first."

Belle was first. Everyone was quietly doing their own things. She saw Maria at one of the small tables playing cards with Marta and Gretl. She had her cards in her hand; she looked at Marta and spoke two words, "it's you're…" Her eyes caught the doorway. The cards were tossed in the air as she screamed, "Belle, Belle I don't believe it."

Her exclamation caught everyone's attention as Maria flew from her seat. The ladies met in the middle of the room for a tear-filled hug. Belle stood back with her hands still on Maria's arms. She looked at her face. "Is that baby glow I see?"

"I knew you would see it; yes."

"When?"

"Jonah thinks sometime in June."

Georg had jumped out of his chair and moved to take James' hand. "Great to see you; I'm glad neither of you stayed too long."

"It was an easy decision; things are deteriorating rapidly. I'll tell you later. Let me speak to Elwood."

Elwood tried to apologize for not detecting Rolf and his group's presence. "You would have had to go deep into the woods. They waited until their scout saw you move on. Herr Zeller followed to be sure they would carry out their orders. I'll tell you and Georg the complete story later."

The two couples had dinner with them before heading back to the city. They promised to visit often. On Monday Georg would have another surprise waiting for him.

The week began as had the other; Friedrich and Karl were dropped off at the research facility. Georg drove to the Department of Navy and parked in his assigned parking place.

The security guard greeted him. "Your first meeting today sir, is in the decision making room."

Immediately Georg saw a familiar face. "Mr. Dulles, do you remember me?"

"I do Captain; from the panel discussion I conducted in Salzburg. And now I have the opportunity to welcome you to America. I know your family had a harrowing experience. I knew Franz Durant was on their tail."

"His presence was a surprise. I do remember James telling me no one could decide whose side he was on after he was spotted in Berlin."

"He had rapidly learned the truth about Hitler; he became an excellent informant. The young lad Mathew did as well."

"Are you home for good Dulles?"

"Undetermined Captain." His way of saying it's a secret.

The door opened. In walked James, Ralph and Franz Isenhart. "As you know these gentlemen have been my Salzburg spies. They will be working with the Office of Strategic Services. Because of their past Navy experience they will work through the Department of Navy.

"I know you know them Captain; you will make a good team. I heard Sidney Shriver is with your family. Please bring him and Elwood along tomorrow. They both have keen minds. America can use them too."

All the men stayed for the intelligence briefing. The news out of Europe wasn't good. Hitler was making his last moves. He had already met with the Chancellor of Austria twice.

The men left with mixed emotions; sadness for Austria and its people; grateful hearts for their ability to escape and to having encouraged others as well.

Georg found Sidney and Elwood immediately after getting home. "Men your services have been requested by the American government. You're to come with me tomorrow."

"Finally, I've been growing restless."

"I have too Sidney. I'm more than willing to do my part. We both owe America so much."

"We leave at eight, men."

Franz had been standing near-by; he had heard the conversation. Georg went up to him; placed his hand on his shoulder. "You'll be the only man in the house from now on."

"So I heard. I'll be on duty Georg, you can count on it."

"I knew that. I'm not worried."

Later in their bedroom he and Maria talked. She already knew. "Are you alright with only Franz around in the daytime?"

"Georg, all of us ladies feel perfectly safe. Besides, we know Stefan and Phillip are always here."

Maria took a deep breath; she had a feeling her husband had something else to share. "What else do you know?"

"Things are changing rapidly in Austria. The chancellor was forced to put an Austrian Nazi in his cabinet as Minister of the Interior. The world is holding its collective breath for the next move."

"So our friends really got out just in time."

"It seems that way. Let's not dwell on it. It's our time now."

They may have been miles away but Austria would always be a part of them. They prayed daily for its people.

On Wednesday, after choir practice, Father George asked to speak to Liesl. She told the others to gone on home without her. "She won't be long children."

They went to the rectory to talk. They sat in the vestibule. "Sister Anna is needed to teach first grade. Poor Sister Gertrude has a severe case of the flu. She's being isolated from the others. I need you take over the choir. Will you Liesl?"

"Of course Father, whatever you need."

"Good, I've been thinking Liesl. You come from a very talented family. I know Maria is not your birth mother; she and your father must have given you all your musical talent. I also know Maria has been your inspiration and mentor. I want Sacred Heart Church to be known as a musical church. I want to hire you to become its first Director of Music.

"I also know you have a gentleman living with you, that you call Uncle Max. I've heard of the planning he's doing for a music festival; something like what Salzburg had. I know he would help you."

"Oh, yes, he'll be tickled to be asked."

"And Liesl, this is a paid position. As soon as I meet with the Vestry, I'll let you know how much to expect."

"Father, that's very nice. I never expected to be paid for doing God's work."

"You'll be on staff. We have several. You'll meet them all. I know you already know Jeannette my receptionist."

John had run into Kurt who told him Liesl was meeting with Father George. He was waiting for her. She saw him and ran to him. She hugged his arm. "You won't believe this. Father asked me to become the first Director of Music. He wants the church to be known for its music. I even get paid."

"That's wonderful sweetheart. I knew you were talented."

Liesl couldn't wait for her dad to get home. She found Maria. "Mom, mom," she shouted to locate her. Maria came running from the living room. She wasn't worried only surprised.

"What is it Liesl?"

"Father George wants me to be the first Music Director for the church and I get paid."

Maria looked heavenward and offered a silent prayer of thanks. "I believe it's one of those things God had for us to do; as Friedrich's was also."

"I do too; I'm so excited. I can't wait for Uncle Max to get home. And I need to visit Wolfgang." She walked away talking non-stop.

At dinner, Maria got everyone's attention. "Liesl has some news to share." The adults seemed to know it wasn't an engagement announcement she was about to make; they knew that day wasn't far away. They were delighted with her news.

"Well Max, you have one von Trapp being paid for her musical abilities."

"Something I hoped for; I remember how confident she was after Maria had Barbara; she's a talented director."

"Just who I wanted to see."

"Moi, Liesl."

"Yes, you Uncle Max; I want to walk with you to see Wolfgang."

"Of course my dear, tomorrow around ten."

"Perfect."

"I agree with Max. You are very talented. You are using your God given talents well."

"Thanks Dad," Liesl hugged his arm. "Did Barbara really say 'dada'?"

"My interruption Liesl: I claimed it."

"I think it sweet, Dad."

Liesl was excited. She was up early the next morning. "You beat me."

"I know John, I'm anxious to see Wolfgang."

They had their breakfast with the farmers. Stefan had been up; the cows were milked.

"Come on John, I'll give to a ride to the high school. Jeremiah doesn't open for another hour. You have time to give Liesl a kiss."

"Stefan, are you trying to make me blush."

"Not really Liesl, it's nice to see a young couple very much in love." Their kiss didn't linger. Liesl watched them drive.

"He used to tease Karl and me too Liesl." Aunt and niece shared a hug.

Liesl found her song book; a list of all the songs either the choir or her siblings alone had ever sung. She was waiting for Max.

Liesl had many ideas; choirs for all ages; maybe even a young boys' choir. She found Wolfgang had access to all kinds of church music. She would follow the church's calendar. She had some time before the beginning of Lent; it was one of the latest dates it could have, March First.

Maria began to make an observation. Rosemary was always watching for the men to return from the city. Then she remembered the many times she and Sidney had taken walks together. She smiled to herself. Georg's going to think I'm imagining things again. I was right about Karl and Katia; I think I'm right about these two; time will tell. Her smile became a quiet giggle. She didn't say anything to Georg.

Later that first week of March Maria had an appointment with Jonah. Isabel walked with her. Franz stood outside until they turned the corner. Jonah's office was the first house. He and Leah were waiting for them on the porch.

"Did my husband ask you to watch for me?"

"He didn't need to; I know he's working for the government. I knew Franz would watch you until you were in my eyesight."

"It's a husband thing Maria."

"I know Leah."

"You look wonderful."

"I feel wonderful."

"Everything is perfect Maria. His heartbeat is very convincing he is a him."

"What do you think Isabel?"

"That's a good sign. I'll know more when I see how she walks when she gets bigger."

"There's a difference?"

"Oh yes, I'll tell you later."

"Now let me make little Miss Barbara an appointment."

"I still can't believe she's almost one."

"And I still believe she will give herself an early Birthday present."

"What Isabel?"

"She'll walk before then, Leah."

Jonah watched until they were out of his sight. Franz had taken a walk with Barbara and Alice. "It's such a beautiful day; we wanted to enjoy it."

"And you used my daughter as an excuse to do it."

She laughed. "I really do enjoy being looked after." All of them took an extra-long walk.

Today Maria had even more reasons to think Sidney and Rosemary were becoming romantically involved. She heard him ask her to go to the movies with him Friday night.

This time she did speak to Georg. "The movies are becoming very popular."

"Did John ask to take Liesl again?"

"No not those two."

"Maria, who are you matching up this time?"

"Have any guesses darling?"

Georg hugged his wife from behind; placing his hands on her slight stomach protrusion. He kissed her neck. "Tell me match maker."

"You have no idea."

"Not even a good guess."

"Rosemary and Sidney."

"Hmmmmn, interesting."

"I think they're a perfect couple; near the same age and complement each other well."

"I think it's time for me to complement you; with kisses."

"So do I."

The couple tried to keep their relationship hid. Only Katia shared Maria's suspicion. But it was Alice who asked the first question; she had known Rosemary a long time.

"Rosemary, I don't believe I've ever seen you so happy. Are you hiding something?"

"You know me too well. It's been a long time since a man touched my emotions."

"I'm glad for you. You're glowing. So don't expect others not to notice."

"I know Maria and Katia already do. Sidney wants to make it official. I think he wants to talk to Georg first."

She was correct. One morning he found Georg alone before their commute into the city.

"Has Maria mentioned her observations to you?"

"So it's really true. You sound like Karl did when he started a relationship with Katia. You have my blessing Sidney. You should come clean soon. I think all except my youngest two already have their suspicions."

"Rosemary will be pleased. We'll do it soon."


	52. Emotional Extremes

Emotional Extremes

That day arrived on Sunday. The farmers brought large baskets of strawberries to Katia and Rosemary. "You had a bumper crop. Is there more?"

"Not right now Katia. We planted another crop. Max tells us this festival he's planning is centered around strawberries; Vineland's Annual Strawberry Festival."

"Well Katia, we need lots of help hulling these berries."

"Sounds like a family activity; let me go see who's in the living room."

She found no one engaged in anything important or that couldn't be put aside. "Georg can you get everyone's attention?"

"Sure Katia, what's up?"

"You'll see. Do your thing."

The navy man gave his famous whistle sound. All eyes were on him. "Your aunt needs your attention."

"Rosemary and I need lots of helpers. We have baskets upon baskets full of strawberries to hull and clean. Do we have helpers?"

She heard, "oh yes, strawberries are our favorites," from several of the children.

"Okay, first clean off your tables. Rosemary and I will bring out the baskets and the utensils."

"Let me help you."

"Thank you Sidney, Karl's already there."

The family was busy. Rosemary and Sidney sat at one table. They were having a fun time. "Sidney, you're going to turn into a strawberry if you keep eating them."

"You're teasing Uncle Sidney."

"Am I Gretl? He deserves to be teased."

"Oh I do," as he reached for a tickle spot." She giggled in laughter.

"My, my, you two are friendly."

"Yes, and we've seen you go for longs walks."

"And even to the movies; are you keeping secrets?"

"They're on to us Rosemary."

"Yes everyone, we are friendly." He stood. "It's with extreme pleasure I tell you. I'm courting this wonderful lady."

"You'll get married one day."

"That's the plan Gretl."

Cheers and applause filled up the air. Each one had well wishes for them. Maria saw Liesl look at John. She surmised their announcement would come soon.

The hulled and cleaned strawberries were put into smaller baskets. They were placed in the cold cellar. Over the next week they would become jam, sauce for ice cream and lots of cut up berries for short cakes. They would become Barbara's favorite fruit.

Alice found Rosemary alone. "I'm happy for you. I knew love would come your way one day."

"You know Alice. Sidney and I started to like each other the very first time we met; at Maria and Georg's wedding. I think we both told ourselves it was nothing but friendship. It was on the ship that I started to fall in love with him. We only needed more time together, in a peaceful setting."

"It's all a part of God's plan."

"I know. Being around Maria has increased my faith a hundred fold."

"She has for all of us."

All the happiness surrounding the pre-engagement announcement of Sidney and Rosemary and the Birthday party plans for Barbara couldn't make time stand still. It was knowledge that even the military men felt; feelings of anger, helplessness, distraught and rage.

The military group entered the naval base. They parked as usual. Upon showing their identification badges they were directed to the decision making room. Dulles opened the briefing.

"Yesterday Hitler decided not to wait for the Austrian's people's referendum on the unification of Germany and Austria. He forced the chancellor to resign. So by default the Austrian Nazi in charge of the Interior Department became the new chancellor. He spoke to the people on the radio. I read his words.

_I announce today Austria is reunited with her German roots; long live the Austrian-German Nation. The soldiers will come to help you establish Socialist-Nazi rule._  
><em>The flag of the Third Reich will fly proudly in your cities; small towns and from every structure; governmental or religious. We are all one now.<em>

No one flinched; the quiet was deafening. Dulles continued. "Hitler sent a brigade of Stormtroopers into Salzburg. They had been positioned on the border for days waiting for the command to enter. They're already rounding up those they wish to detain and send away."

Georg took a deep breath. "This may be another blow to Austria; one the evil one thinks will put her in her grave. But one day she will rise from the ashes; people all over the world will fly there; to the music of Vienna and the festival of Salzburg; the Christkindle Market Places in both cities; to the many ski resorts at Innsbruck and to the winter games of the Olympics.

"There's going to be long war first; it will take an unthinkable amount of resources and a high number of causalities. But good will overcome evil. That I truly believe."

The men raised invisible glasses. "To Austria and its people."

For now the United States would support its allies. It would be a watchful support. The country had only begun to recover from the Great Depression and the Great War.

They left earlier than usual and rode home almost in silence. No one knew how they were going to break the news to the family. They had no idea what had occurred.

Max had been in town at a meeting with the city's leaders. He joined a somber group. "Max, you don't know how fortunate you and your family are."

"What happened?"

"The Stormtroopers marched into Germany without firing a single shot. Austria is flying the flag of the Third Reich. Tomorrow's paper will probably have pictures. I'm sure it will be on the nightly news broadcast."

"And I'm sure Georg and all the others have been told. You need to excuse me. I need to get home."

"We understand; the meeting is over."

Max walked home quickly. He knew his return home so soon would raise an alarm. He hoped no one had turned on the radio as they sometimes did in the afternoon. The ladies enjoyed listening to the drama known as The Romance of Helen Trent an early radio soap opera.

His hope turned to sorrow; he heard weeping from the living room. "Max, Max is it really true. They broke into our program to announce the Germans have taken over Austria."

"Sadly it is Maria. I suspect Georg will be home soon. I hope the children haven't heard."

Franz was out in the hall cursing under his breath; pounding his fist into his hand. Georg saw him first. "Do they know Franz?"

"Sadly yes."

Maria heard his voice and ran to him. "I'm so glad you're here. Hold on to me."

Karl found Katia; Sidney held Rosemary; Max was trying to comfort Alice and Isabel.

"Remember we encouraged as many of the vulnerable to leave. We're safe and so are our friends. We mustn't let sadness overcome us. We men are doing what we can. I'm sure in time the government will have suggestions for everyone to do their part. The children must prepare for the future. We can't let evil destroy us."

John and Liesl arrived home shortly before the children. "Dad, Mom, the city is holding a prayer service in the high school's auditorium. It's for people of all faiths."

"I think we should go Georg. We need to come together as a community."

"Okay, we'll go."

"Come on Rosemary let's fix a quick dinner so we can eat before we go."

It was all arranged after the children came home. The children had not been spared. Even Marta and Gretl knew. Father George had come to their classrooms to explain what they would soon learn from the older children.

Most of the family walked. Georg drove Alice and Isabel, Maria, Barbara, Marta and Gretl. They found a huge crowd gathering. Soon they found the large Jewish population. The synagogue had no rabbi; Jonah filled that role. Father George brought with him many Sisters and members. Ministers and members of Protestant churches arrived as well.

The Austrian newcomers saw what they had been told. Vineland was an ecumenical town; they were all children of Abraham and worshiped the same God. For about thirty minutes they heard scripture; prayed general prayers. Finally offering one for the people of Austria; encouraging them to fight evil with love.

The large crowd left in silence and walked away feeling stronger and believing Austria would prevail. Very few realized it would take years.

Georg arrived home many minutes before the others; they had about a mile to walk. "Georg, I'm going to give Barbara a bath. I'll come back down after she falls asleep."

Isabel handed Georg Barbara's milk. "Maria probably wants this."

"I'll take it up. I want to kiss her goodnight."

He found Maria getting her in her pajamas. "Is she too tired for her milk?"

"I don't think so."

"Let me kiss her."

"Sleep well my angel." He quietly exited the room.

By the time Maria came downstairs the others had arrived. She saw their somber faces.

"We mustn't be sad. Remember God's promises I told you when we were chased from the mountain. _God strengthens those who are weak and tired; if you trust in the Lord you will find yourself renewed. They will rise on wings like eagles; they will run and not get weary; they will walk and not grow weak._"

"And another verse, I recited that day. _Do not be afraid – I am with you! I am your God – let nothing terrify you. I will make you strong and help you; I will protect you and save you._

"He has kept His promises and always will; we must believe it. Let's say our prayers together." They concluded with the Lord's Prayer.

"You children need to get to bed. You do have school tomorrow."

A new day dawned. Their spirits were better but still pensive. Georg left with the men. John headed for the high school and soon the other children to their school. Max and Liesl left for town soon after them.

The ladies enjoyed a second cup of tea or coffee while they watched Barbara play. "It's hard not to be sad for the Austrian people."

"It is Alice. I hate war. But how did they allow this without a fight."

"They thought life was going to be better Maria. Austria struggled after the end of the war. The German people were employed; they did a lot of rebuilding after the war. Austrian's thought Hitler would make things better for them. They had no knowledge of his evil ideas."

"I think Georg knows Europe is in for a very long war. God doesn't stop people from going to war; He watches and waits for good to overcome evil one more time. Although He knows evil will never be conquered until the whole world accepts His love."

"Well said Maria. Now where do you think you're going little girl?" Barbara looked at her Gromi as if to say, "exploring."

Maria grabbed her for hugs and kisses. Bringing squeals and laughs from her. "You're our hope for a brighter future little one."

Her Birthday Party plans began to occupy the family. It was the diversion everyone needed. Gretl took charge like she had for her six month party.

Georg didn't think Dulles could give them any good news but he did. "I want you to know that before I left Bern I made arrangements for dozens of people to come to America. Most of them will be coming to Vineland; a few others had family or friends elsewhere."

"Thank you for that news; we needed to hear something pleasant. My family will be pleased as well."

None of the men could wait to get home to share that news. "Wonderful Georg, I know Jonah and Leah will be pleased."

"Don't be surprised at others who may arrive with them."

Maria didn't have long to wait. It had only been two days. Liesl hurried back to the house. "Mom, Mom, where are you?"

She heard her and stepped out of the parlor she was dusting. "Here I am Liesl. Why are you home?"

"Father George sent me. More people are arriving from Austria. They're setting up lunch for them in the cafeteria. The children are going to eat in their classrooms. He wants you and all the ladies to come join them."

"How nice; what time?"

"Maybe in about forty-five minutes."

"I'll find everyone else; we'll be there."

They weren't the only ones walking to the school. They saw Jonah and Leah walking ahead of them. They met them inside. "Are you excited Leah?"

"We are Maria. We have no idea how many we will know. It doesn't matter; we wanted to greet them."

They didn't have long to wait. Soon the bus with the flags parked itself in the school's parking lot. Everyone stood outside. As each one exited they heard, "Welcome to Vineland," and someone shook their hand.

Jonah recognized a few faces. Maria had a surprise. "Elias, Walter I'm so glad you're here. My son needs new pants again."

"Friedrich Maria?"

"No it's Kurt this time. And Walter this town needs a stationery store."

"Antonio, you came too."

"Yes Katia, Germans don't deserve Italian cooking. Jeremiah and I will make a good team."

Many of the older people were those who thought they would be safe on a remote farm. They had thought again. When they received Dulles's plan they decided to come. The last person off was the biggest surprise.

"Rabbi Jacob, we're so glad to see you. Our synagogue needs a rabbi. Why sir?"

"Dulles didn't think the Catholic Church offered enough protection. The new chancellor vowed to raise the spider flag at religious institutions. He sent men to get me out. Maria, please tell Georg."

"Oh I will. You can count on it."

He looked at her and smiled. "Are you with child?"

"I am Rabbi; he's due in June."

"A him, you're sure."

"As sure as I can be, Rabbi."

Maria and the others left after eating lunch with the new arrivals. It was time for Barbara's nap. And Maria was starting to rest during that time as well. She used the chair with the foot stool in the living room. Most of the time she only rested; today she fell asleep for about thirty minutes.

She was waiting for Georg. She heard the car drive into the compound. She hurried out to meet him.

Georg saw her smile; he was contemplating the reason for her happiness. She didn't make him wait.

"We had new arrivals from Austria this morning."

"Anyone I know?"

"A couple, Elias and Walter were with them and Antonio. Another was a big surprise; very unexpected."

"Yes, Maria."

"Rabbi Jacob, Georg."

"Why?"

"The Catholic Church may not be able to protect him. Dulles sent men to get him out. He was a wonderful surprise for Leah and Jonah; their synagogue needs a shepherd."

"Yes it does. I look forward to speaking with him."

He would get that opportunity at Barbara's Birthday Party. It was her day but also a time to catch up with the new arrivals. All their Salzburg friends were invited. Henri and his wife as well as others they had met. Their invitations had asked for no presents. Maria knew she would get more than enough from family. In fact the present opening time was reserved for the family.

One afternoon, with Isabel and Alice at home with Barbara, the three ladies went shopping. They were headed for the Newberry store; a small department store. This was the first shopping trip for Maria, Katia and Rosemary. They were excited.

The store had different sections; the jewelry and scarf selections were in the very front; ladies wear, men's pants and suits were in front of the young people's clothes. The baby department was in the back. They were overwhelmed.

"There's so much to choose from Maria."

"I see. I do have a list of ideas; Alice and Isabel helped me. First I want to find another Jack-in-the-Box; hers was too big to bring with us. She loved it; now she can wind it herself."

"Look, this one plays Pop Goes the Weasel and a funny looking monkey pops up."

"Perfect Katia."

Next they looked at dolls. Rosemary held a beautiful little doll with exquisite features on its china head. "I know this is very pretty, Gretl would love it, but I worry about Barbara. I've watched her with her small soft doll. She's always banging it against her face. This hard head might hurt her. Maybe next year she will be more careful."

She looked around and found a small Raggedy Ann doll that Maria thought was perfect. "She'll love all the colors." They also selected a small box of building blocks and a floor level little rocking horse.

Her Birthday this year was on a Sunday. "I know she wouldn't know the difference. I extremely pleased her first Birthday is actually on a day when everyone can come celebrate, Georg."

"Yes, Friedrich will be home. And Charles and Charmy will be in town."

There were so many people Stefan and Phillip had gone to the church to borrow a few folding chairs. Marta had helped Gretl; she insisted on mostly pink decorations. Gretl added her favorite colors, yellow and green.

The party concluded with a big cake and vanilla ice cream with either strawberry or chocolate sauce. Barbara got the first piece. She was in her highchair. Maria was enjoying the party was much as Barbara.

The candle was placed on her piece of cake. "Okay everyone, gather round her." Barbara wasn't scared of all the people; she grinned; showing off her eight teeth.

"Is everyone ready to sing?" Georg lit the candle. He and Maria watched her carefully. Maria began the song. _Happy Birthday to you_; repeated three times. _Happy Birthday dear Barbara, Happy Birthday to you._

Karl had already taken a few pictures. He was poised and waiting. "Can you blow on the candle sweetie?"

"All she could muster was "boo."

"Gretl, come help your sister."

She put her face next to Barbara's. "Try again Barbara." Barbara tired but Gretl took a big breath in and blew hard once; the flame flickered again and then it went out. That's the picture Karl got. The candle was removed and Barbara dug in.

First tentatively; her fingers were covered in icing. They went in her mouth. She smiled and began to try and get pieces of cake. More went on her face than in her mouth. Karl clicked away.

"Let me wipe your hands and face and I'll feed you; more cake and some ice cream with strawberry sauce."

"There are pieces cut for everyone. Sidney is serving the ice cream. You have your choice of sauce."

Barbara's face and hands were cleaned again. Maria took her out of the highchair.

"Mom, Barbara has a surprise for you."

"She does."

"Hmmmmn, she's been practicing with us."

"Are you ready Barbara?" Again that grin.

"Take my hands; stand up." That wasn't new but what followed was. "Walk with me to Mom, Barbara." A few feet away Gretl let go. She toddled over to her mother and caught the edge of her skirt.

That wasn't all; she let go and walked to Georg who was standing next to Maria. "When did she start this Gretl?"

"I found her letting go of the stool; I encouraged her. We've been practicing in secret."

"Lock the doors, batten down the hatches; nothing is safe now."

"You're exaggerating dear."

"Trust me Maria; she'll be faster than when she crawled the first time."

"She'll also learn the game of hiding very quickly."

"Really, Isabel?"

"The others did, I'm sure she will too."

The guests also had comments; suggestions and of course tales about their own children. The evening was over; they thanked Maria and Georg. Many said to Barbara; "You are your parents' angel." They received many gracious thank yous from them.

The family spent a few minutes helping her open her presents. All the excitement had tired her. Maria soon took her up to bed.

That party wasn't the last celebration for the family. April sixth came; Maria and Georg's second anniversary. Last year, with Barbara being almost two weeks old; there wasn't a big celebration. This time they invited only their closest friends. Katia and Rosemary prepared one of their favorite meals from the Casa Solo recipe book.

The couple didn't exchange gifts; they exchanged written expressions of their love. They shared them in their room that night. They took the envelope from the other. They would read them simultaneously.

_Maria my darling, my loving wife,_

_Today we celebrate our second anniversary. It may seem impossible but my love for you increases every day. I love you today more than yesterday and tomorrow more than today._

_You have shared with me, with everyone that God has a plan for each of us. As we journey His path for us we meet obstacles along the way. You my love met them head on and showed me the error of my ways. I will always believe you were sent to rescue me._

_I never thought I would find true love again. But God sent me a woman with an extraordinary amount of love; love you have given freely to my seven children and to me. You restored all my hopes and dreams. I love you more than words can express._

_Every time we lay together there is no distance between us. This old world seems brand new. I hope that deep inside, you feel our souls and hearts unite. _

_The morning will come and the sun will shine. God will bless us each and every day._

_As I did on our wedding day, I pledge to be together forever. Always remember, I love you._

_With deepest affection for my wife,_

_Georg_

* * *

><p><em>My dear Georg, my sea captain, my love,<em>

_It's been almost three years since our eyes caught. At that moment we didn't know that love was around the corner. I was so scared at being told I was in love with you. And astounded to learn you were in love with me. I ran away._

_I was so confused; I knew nothing about love. I didn't know it at the time but evil was already effecting me. It caused my accident. It wasn't my demise; I found strength to get better._

_We met that morning on the veranda outside the hospital. You asked if you could be my friend. That friendship evolved quickly into so much more. Together we encountered evil. And together we stood up to it. _

_I remember like it was yesterday, Christmas Eve. You gave me my first kiss and told me those special words, 'I love you.' On Christmas Day I became your betrothed._

_I love you in so many ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach. I love you freely, I love you purely and I love you with passion simply pure. I love thee with the breath, smiles and tears of all my life._

_Remember love is tolerant and patient; it is kind and it is free of jealousy and pride. Love protects and trusts, perseveres and hopes. There are no boundaries to love. _

_The greatest thing that God ever gave us was His love. Each and every day I pledge to you all the love that is within me._

_Your faithful and loving wife,_

_Maria_

The moment each had finished reading they looked at each other. Each had tears running down their cheeks. Their hands cupped the other's face and with their thumbs they wiped away the other's tears.

Soon their arms went around the other in a full embrace and passionate kiss. "Take me to bed sweetheart; it's our wedding night."

Their intimacy was so much more now; they lay together hearts in sync and beating hard. They slept that night with barely an inch between them. In the morning they could hear a wee voice, "Mama, mama."

"She's calling you Maria."

"I hear."

Maria was no longer shy; she didn't hide her nudity from Georg. But she did hurry to the bathroom. She wrapped herself in a bathrobe.

Georg took her place. She went to their daughter. "What did I hear this morning Barbara?"

She repeated, "Mama, mama."

"That sounds so nice sweetie. Are you ready to get up?"

She raised her arms. Maria hugged her warmly. Barbara giggled. She was dressed when Georg came into her room. "I'll take her while you get dressed."

"Can I get a 'dada' sweetie?"

Barbara didn't comply. Georg would learn that was only temporary. She would soon begin to call them both appropriately.

Breakfast was over. Georg kissed Maria goodbye. The men headed for the Department of Navy; the children to school. Liesl would go up later to practice the piano; she and Max would leave together.

"How are the plans coming along for the festival, Uncle Max?"

"Fine Liesl, I'll know more by the end of the week."

"Keep me informed; I think it's going to be a lot of fun."

"I will Liesl."

One evening Sidney and Rosemary went for one of their long walks. It took them to the rectory. Sidney had arranged a meeting with Father George.

He had good idea of the reason why they were meeting. "I was wondering how long you too would wait. You may not realize it but love is not invisible."

"We do know Father. Our family told us. How soon can we be married?"

"If you were a younger couple I would tell you four to six months. You both seemed to have waited a long time to find that person to spend the rest of their life with, how does four to six weeks sound?"

"Katia, it's up to you. When can you be ready?"

"Well, Sidney we already decided we didn't want anything elaborate. I think we can be ready in four weeks."

"Saturday May eleventh is an open date on my calendar."

"We'll take it."

"What time?"

"Twelve noon."

"Done, I'll see you in a week."

"Thank you Father."

The couple walked back with a skip in their step. Another couple was walking towards them. "And where have you two been?"

"Take a guess Katia."

"Did you set a date with Father George?"

"We did." The two women hugged and twirled around like school girls.

"Congratulations Sidney, married life is wonderful."

"You should know Karl. I understand you were a confirmed bachelor once."

"True, I hadn't found the right woman. I owe my finding her to Maria; who found me."

"When Rosemary?"

"May eleventh."

"Let me know if I can help. I'm sure Hazel has some ready-made wedding gowns."

The couple decided to wait before making the announcement. Easter was this coming Sunday. The children's last day of school was Wednesday. Thursday the Church celebrated the institution of the Eucharist and Friday remembered Jesus's death. Maria especially was so surprised to learn that all the business closed between the hours of twelve noon and three o'clock; even those with Jewish owners.

She remarked to everyone. "This city is so very special. It's like God's model for how the world should be. I feel blessed to call it our home." Those at home walked up to church to sit in the quiet for a few minutes.

Saturday was an active day at the house. The kitchen was a production line for dying eggs. Some of the children's friends joined them; new and old. Julia and Brigitta had become almost inseparable.

Maria and Georg had snuck out of the house early Easter morning. They hid the over 100 eggs all around the house; in the bushes, behind rocks but some out in plain sight for Barbara.

They finished just in time. The older ones deferred the hunt to Marta and Gretl. Even they knew their mom and dad had hid them; still they had the best time. Everyone helped Barbara. Karl was there with his camera capturing another "first" in pictures.

They placed the eggs in the cold cellar. Most of them would be eaten over the next couple days. The family headed off to church. Liesl had prepared a beautiful service of music; from the hymns sang by the congregation to the special music from the children's choir. It did not go unnoticed.

"Georg, Maria, you must be very proud of Liesl. She's a superb musical director."

"We are Father."

"How are you doing Maria?"

"Very well, I'm more convinced each day it's going to be a big boy." Father George chuckled at Maria's words. He heard Georg.

"We better get home Maria. I see our family has left us; Kurt is probably famished."

"This baby has me hungry too."

Katia and Rosemary had brunch waiting for them. They had cracked and peeled three dozen of the eggs; trays of ham biscuits and many kinds of pastries waited for them. When everyone seemed to have their fill Sidney stood up. He tapped the side of his glass to get the family's attention.

"Rosemary and I have an announcement to make; one you have been anticipating. We will be getting married on May eleventh."

"Goody, goody, I love weddings."

"We all do Gretl."


	53. Happy Events

Happy Events

Rosemary found her wedding gown on her very first shopping trip. She would tell Maria. "It was the first one I looked at it. It was as if it had my name on it." And she would tell everyone, "It's very American."

Katia helped her complete all the other details. "I'm ready for the wedding. Are you Sidney?"

"Not quite dear, but I will be after Saturday. I do have our honeymoon destination."

"Tell me."

"No, no, no, it's a surprise. We'll be taking the new car Georg recently bought."

Rosemary tried on several occasions to weasel it out of him. He remained steadfastly tight-lipped.

Gretl and Marta were as anxious as Rosemary. Both of them, along with Barbara were her flower girls. Katia was her Matron of Honor.

Hazel's shop was at least a half mile down the avenue. Franz drove Maria, the girls and Barbara there one day after school. Rosemary had walked down earlier. Hazel was ready for them.

Marta and Gretl's dresses were alike; Marta's was pink and Gretl's was yellow. They had empire waists and fell to their ankles. Barbara's was ivory. It had a satin bodice and tulle skirts with rose petals that seemed to float in between the layers in various shades of ivory, white and very light yellow.

Hazel then turned her attention to Maria. "When is this baby due? Next week."

"Am I that large?"

"Hmmmmn, I think you are. What does Isabel say?"

"Only I walk like I'm having a boy; I suppose a big boy." Maria's hands smoothed her baby bump. Everyone shared a giggle.

Hazel showed her the dress she had in mind. "Look at the style Maria; the color is all wrong for you."

"I love it. I like all the layers; the way they fall. If the material was blue like the sea it would resemble a waterfall."

"My thoughts exactly; a blue in the shade of your favorite dress."

"The one you wore for the puppet show Mom?"

"That's the one Marta."

"I'll have it ready soon."

The month of May arrived with no bells and whistles but with much anticipation. Isabel and Maria walked to see Jonah.

"Everything looks right on schedule. Are you resting in the afternoon?"

"Yes, I usually fall asleep. He doesn't kick as much when I'm in a chair."

"That's not unusual Maria. Have you named him?"

Maria laughed. "Not yet, Georg doesn't even want to use his middle name."

"Women seem to have more difficulty naming boys. I've had to wait several days before completing their birth certificate."

"Good, I'm not odd."

Maria put it out of her mind for now. The wedding was Saturday. Everything was ready. The couple was not setting up their own house so their friends paid for the wedding, Belle planned the reception; Jeremiah and Antonio took care of the food. The couple only wanted a variety of hors d'oeuvres.

Other friends decorated the school cafeteria. Even their honeymoon was paid for. Charles and Charmy had a favorite retreat. It was a mountain lodge in Pocono Pines Pennsylvania.

Everyone came home on Friday. Even Friedrich rode home with his dad and the others. They had a rehearsal; not so much for Rosemary and Sidney but for the girls. Every day after school Marta had had them practice at home. Barbara loved to practice. She was perfect the very first time down the aisle. Jeremiah had closed his dinner; the group had dinner there.

Saturday was a perfect May day; it was a glorious bright sunny day. Max was assigned the duty of watching Sidney; he wasn't allowed out of the cottage. Their breakfast was brought to them. Franz had driven Rosemary to Marion's Beauty Shop. She would walk from there to the church; everything was there. Katia and Karl walked to meet her. She helped her dress.

At eleven-thirty Max and Sidney arrived at the church. Father George was waiting for them. "How's the groom?"

"Ready to get married Father."

"I'm sure your bride has the same thought. Let's wait inside so we can hear the music."

The wedding attendees had arrived; the church was full but not overflowing. Max was the best man. Rosemary had asked Karl to walk her down the aisle. Georg, Maria and the children were the last to be seated. Maria didn't go back to check on Barbara. She was afraid she would want to come with her.

"Take a breath Maria; she's going to do just fine."

The girls' music began. The guests stood and turned towards the back of the church. There was a subtle sigh as they saw the three girls. Georg took hold of Maria's hand. It was a slow walk. Barbara didn't walk very fast. Everyone's eyes followed them; they didn't see Katia until she passed them.

The girls took their seats beside their parents. They heard. "You were perfect." The music had changed. Rosemary and Karl were poised at the end of the aisle,

"Are you ready?" Karl whispered. Rosemary took his arm in response. Sidney saw his bride. She was wearing a Batiste Cotton Smocked Flapper Dress made of sheer white cotton over a built in slip. It had small stitched satin smocking at the shoulders, on the drop waist and the cuffs of the sleeves. In addition there was satin ribbon embroidery on the front of the bodice and around the slight v-neck collar, and on the edges of the skirt. The dress fell to her ankles. Sidney's jaw dropped. He received a pat on the back from Max. His face relaxed and broadened into a smile.

His eyes caught Rosemary's under the short veil held on her head by a pillbox hat. She had reached the altar steps. The ceremony began. It was a traditional ceremony without too many frills. The ecstatic couple exited to Beethoven's _Ode to Joy_. Katia stopped and took Marta and Gretl out with her. She noticed Barbara was sound to sleep.

"Must be nice to be able to fall asleep anywhere."

"I know. She gave out a few minutes ago."

Georg heard them. "Stay put Maria. I'll walk around the pew and carry her to her buggy."

Mathew had walked with Louisa as she pushed the pram to the church and parked it at the door. This wasn't the first time Maria had seen Louisa and Mathew together. She tucked the thought away.

After the typical pictures were taken, Rosemary and Sidney waited outside the reception room doors for them to be opened. Inside the guests had glasses of grape juice in hand; not any type of grape juice but authentic Welch's Grape Juice provided by the company's manager.

That first kiss was oh so important; the children kept nagging. "Kiss her Uncle Sidney."

He teased; paused; almost and finally swooped Rosemary into his arms. The photographer's timing was perfect. The guests responded; "your marriage is now official."

Many offered toasts.

"Let your love endure beyond the last sunset."

"Here's to the new husband, and here's to the new wife, may they remain lovers, for all of life.

Karl offered the last one.

"May thy life be long and happy,  
>Thy cares and sorrows few;<br>and the many friends around thee  
>prove faithful, fond and true.<br>May your voyage through life be as happy and as free  
>as the dancing waves on the deep blue sea."<p>

And Georg concurred. "Spoken for all of us; bottoms up everyone."

The guests mingled and ate. The music group Max had found played softly in the background. Max played master of ceremony. "Rosemary and Sidney had no requests. The Blue Notes have put together a wonderful mix of music for your dancing pleasure. The selection for the two of them is titled, _The Very Thought of You_. Sidney dance with your bride."

"May I have this dance Mrs. Shriver?"

"Certainly, Mr. Shriver."

The children oohed and aahed; giggled and smirked as they watched them glide across the floor; close as two bugs in a rug; catching a kiss ever so often. Max signaled for everyone to dance. This went on for over an hour.

"Karl, why don't you join them for a slap bass tune? It's appropriately titled, _Slap that Bass_"

"Go Karl, do your thing." Katia urged.

Karl put on quite a show. Especially when he pretended the bass was his dancing partner. The roar from the crowd woke Barbara. "Good you're awake; you can watch your Uncle Karl."

Barbara was always in a good mood after her nap. She giggled and laughed with the others. "May I have her Maria? I need to dance with all my daughters."

"Did you hear? Daddy wants to dance with you."

The Blue Notes saw him with her. Max had prepared them. They played a medley of favorite children's tunes. The photographer clicked away. His pictures would be added to those Karl already had of Barbara.

"What children? A cake…" Max teased. "Oh I almost forgot."

"Make room everyone." Stefan and Phillip moved the cake table into the middle of the room for the traditional feeding of the cake.

Sidney beat the children. "No I'm not going to smear it all over her face. My bride and I need to get to our destination looking presentable."

Without further delay; their pieces wear cut and the photographer got it all on film. The couple hurried to the bride's room to change. Family and friends had several minutes to enjoy cake and their beverage of choice.

"It's just a good as your Birthday cake Barbara. I think your brother likes it too." Maria patted her tummy. She saw all her women friends smile.

Max continued to direct. "Let go outside and wait."

The guests surrounded the steps; in moments they appeared in their travel clothes. Nothing fancy; they wanted to be comfortable for the two hour drive.

"Girls, are you ready?" Rosemary tuned around and counted. "One, two, three," and let it fly. It was caught. Without thinking Liesl raised the bouquet above her head, "I caught it, I caught it." Her eyes found John. His smile was broad and proud. A crimson blush came over her face. But then she returned her smile to him.

Georg and Maria stood and watched. Maria would tell him later. "It's sealed; it's now when?" They stood and thanked all their guests. Georg drove the grandmothers; Maria and Barbara home. Everyone else walked; talking the entire way. Jeremiah and Antonio would bring all the leftover food and cake to the house. Katia saw them.

"Thank you, I was wondering what I was going to feed them."

Rosemary and Sidney arrived at the lodge after a two hour drive. The lodge, appropriately named Mountaintop Lodge, was a quaint all white facility. The wrap-around porch made it look very homey. Karl parked the car. They went in together to register. He announced their names to the desk clerk.

"Charles and Charmy's friends, welcome; the honeymoon suite is waiting for you." Rosemary blushed as she clung to Sidney's arm.

The attendant pointed out the telephone. "Dial 8 when you need anything from the kitchen. Enjoy your stay with us."

Rosemary and Sidney were now all alone. For weeks they had avoided privacy; today was different. They were married. It was the first time for both of them. They didn't rush. Their first intimate union would set the pattern for times which would get better and better.

They would eventually discover the property; the lake where they took a rowboat over to the other side; the trail that led to a waterfall. The nights were cool. They sat around a fire with other guests and roasted marshmallows. Their four nights were up way too soon.

The owner was at the desk when they checked out. "Did it meet your expectation?"

"Very much sir, it reminded us of Austria."

"Charles told me you had only recently arrived in America. I hope you will come back someday."

"You can count on it."

It stirred up memories of his lodge; and a yearning to own one again. For now he kept that thought to himself.

The couple arrived home just as the family was sitting down to dinner. They surprised everyone. They were bombarded by questions.

"Your smiles tell us that married life agrees with you."

"Yes Katia, it's wonderful."

Their friends had moved into the city. Harold was an accountant with the large accounting firm, Price Waterhouse. Eleanor was his receptionist. Audrey knew they couldn't stay with Georg and Maria forever. They too had moved into the city. Ralph continued to work for the Navy. Audrey became the receptionist for the parish church. Belle and Franz lived in the same building, the Rittenhouse Square Apartments.

The family had done some rearranging. Katia and Karl did most of the work. They had transformed one of the cottages into a home for Sidney and Rosemary.

"I need to freshen up."

"Let us show you where."

"What have you done Katia and Karl?"

"You'll see."

The couple was overwhelmed. "You needed your privacy. All your things are there."

"Thank you," echoed many times. And again later for the entire family.

On Monday, life returned to normal for Sidney. He went back to work. Maria, Katia and Rosemary stood and watched the car drive away. It was Rosemary who would walk with Maria to see Jonah.

"Any complaints Maria?"

"My back aches."

"Your carrying what I believe is going to be a big baby; bigger than Barbara. All you can do is rest with your feet up."

Later that night Maria would share that piece of news with her husband. She also had something else on her mind. She was first into bed. She was waiting for Georg to join her. She had a note pad in her hand.

"What do you have there, sweetheart?"

"A list."

"Yes, go on."

"We must name this baby. I want Jonah to be able to complete his birth certificate."

"I suppose it has mostly boy names. Do you have a name for a girl?"

"Yes, Rebecca Elizabeth, do you like it?"

"I do. Gretl will too."

"I know."

"What else is on your list?'

"I really only have one first name. I like Samuel."

"Any particular reason?"

"Well, it's a biblical name. And it was the name of my rescuer; the caretaker at the Abbey. Do you like it?"

"I like it very much. I see other writing on your paper."

"You do; ideas for his middle name. Most of them are 'J' names."

"What's your favorite?"

"It's a toss-up between Jacob and James. Do you have a favorite?"

"I prefer James. It sounds more American."

"It's mine too. His name will be Samuel James von Trapp."

The couple could only kiss passionately. Their intimate time was on hold. Maria was much too large.

It had been two weeks. Today Jonah told her. "I don't think you have much longer. He's very low. Are you feeling any pressure?"

"Nothing Jonah, I think I know what to expect this time. I call if I feel anything."

"Don't hesitate Maria, day or night."

"Oh I won't."

Georg sensed the same. He had begun to drive his own car. He gave Maria and the other women strict instructions. "Call me any time and I'll come home."

"You can count on it darling. I need you here."

The first week of June passed; no baby. Early on Sunday morning things began to happen. "Maria, this is the third time you've had to go to the bathroom. What are you feeling?"

"I feel like my bladder is always full."

"Maybe if you lay down he will move off of it."

"I'll try."

She didn't stay in bed very long. It was now sunrise. Georg made a decision. "I'm going to call Jonah. I'm not taking any chances. I'll send Isabel up."

"Don't take too long."

Those words made him hurry. He knew that no two baby's birth were alike. The telephone was in the living room. "I think it's time Jonah."

Isabel's room entered through the living room. She had heard. "Is she alright Georg?"

"She was when I left."

Isabel did her best to hurry up the stairs; she was getting older. "Maria, what are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure Isabel I don't have pressure to push; I need to try and empty my bladder all the time."

"I'm so glad Leah gave me all the supplies for the bed. I better get started."

They both heard. "Let me help you."

"Leah, thank you, is Jonah here."

"I came on ahead. He had to gather his supplies."

Since it was Sunday, the children had dressed for church. Liesl always had them leave by eight-thirty. They found their father waiting by the front door.

"You're not dressed Dad. Why are you waiting by the front door?"

Everyone heard the knock. "Doctor Jonah, why are you here?"

"I called him children. Your mom is uncomfortable."

Georg took him to their room. "What's going on Maria?"

"I can't seem to empty my bladder."

"While I put out my supplies, you need to put on your delivery gown."

"Georg, help her get on the bed. Maria you need to lay flat with your knees bent."

Jonah looked at her belly. He knew right away her problem. "Maria, it seems this baby got his head into the birth canal when you bladder was full. I'm going to need to empty it for you. Georg, you can tell your children to go to church."

And he did. "Are you sure she won't have the baby before we get home?"

"Doctor Jonah's sure, Gretl."

"Come on children, Sidney and I will walk with you. I'm bringing Barbara." Rosemary had given her a little snack and some milk.

The absence of Georg and Maria did not go unnoticed. "Is your mother alright Liesl?"

"She was when we left. Doctor Jonah told us to go to church. I see the others have gone on ahead. Let me catch up to them. Someone will let you know when he's born."

Father Georg was tickled that everyone was so sure it was going to be a boy.

They entered the front door. The first person they saw was Karl. "Are you pacing Uncle Karl?"

"You might say that; this baby stuff makes me nervous."

"Is Mom going to have the baby soon?"

"I don't know about soon; but sometime today."

"Goody, goody; Barbara today you will no longer be the baby."

"Aunt Katia, what happened?"

"The birth process began children; all I know is your mom is fine. She's still laughing."

Everyone joined them for brunch. While they were eating, things began to quicken upstairs. Maria's water broke. With it out of the way the baby came deeper into the birth canal. Those powerful feelings hit Maria. It had happened so suddenly she could barely catch her breath.

"Leah, get things ready for me."

Georg left his chair and climbed onto the bed. He knelt behind his wife. He would repeat Jonah's words. Maria heard; "deep breath sweetheart, now you can push again, stop; wait – get your breath."

And Jonah; "it won't be too much longer. He's coming down each time you push. Soon you will need to pant. I don't want his head to come out too fast."

Maria was no different than most women; panting was the most difficult thing to do; the urge to push was powerful. Jonah was ready. He had on his sterile gloves; his instruments were ready.

His experienced hands guided the baby's head as Maria gave one slow long sustained push. Maria's endorphins, natural morphine, diminished some of the pain. That stretching pain as the head makes its exit.

"Is he out Jonah?"

He didn't answer her. He was busy with his bulb syringe removing the fluid from his mouth and nose. "Okay Maria, another slow push and you will know."

The baby slid into Jonah's arms; screaming. No one heard him downstairs. Maria and Georg were waiting for the words. "It's a boy you two; a big healthy boy."

Georg kissed his wife; "thank you, you were super."

"Does this boy have a name?"

"Maria named him recently; Samuel James."

"A lovely name; biblical yet American."

"Maria's exact words Leah."

Maria held the slippery boy on her belly. Jonah cut and tied off the umbilical cord. As with Barbara, the tears came naturally. "Let me take him and get him dried. I give him back in a minute."

Leah took him. She and Isabel had Samuel wrapped in a blanket very quickly. She gave him to Georg. Jonah attended to the afterbirth.

"Do you want me to go down and tell the family?"

"Please do Isabel."

She was spotted immediately. She couldn't contain her smile. "Tell us Grandma Isabel."

"Your mother just gave birth to Samuel James."

"A boy, a boy," the ecstatic fourteen year old Kurt shouted. When can we see him?"

"Your father will let us know."

Georg did come down. "You can go up for a quick visit. Your mom is very tired."

"Oh my, look at him; he looks like you dad."

"I think so too children."

"He's big."

"Almost eight pounds," Jonah told them.

Georg let them each have a good look at Samuel James; then they kissed their mom before leaving. Maria gave him one more opportunity to nurse. Georg placed him in the cradle. Samuel James would occupy the conversation for the next few months.

John called his parents. Charmy called all those living in the city. They would come visit on Tuesday. John knew Georg would be home for a couple of days. He looked for an opportunity.

The very next day he found it. He had left with the children and Liesl; kissing her goodbye at the church. He pretended to walk on down to the high school. Instead he doubled back to the house. He knew Leah was coming to help Isabel. He saw Georg come out the front door; he stretched and started to walk. John caught up to him.

Georg wasn't really surprised. "No class this morning John?"

"They're finishing their term papers; they have library time."

"I remember that well."

"Mr. Georg, I know you and Mrs. Maria both know Liesl and I are very much in love."

"We do; and that Liesl caught Rosemary's bouquet."

"Yes she did. I'd like to make it come true."

Georg wasn't going to make it too easy for John but he wouldn't make it difficult either. "Go on."

"My position at the high school is secure. I've been asked to teach a prep course for some students going to college in the fall. May I ask Liesl to marry me?"

"Maria and I have called you 'Son' for some time. I'd like you to make it official. We would both be pleased."

"Please don't say anything to Liesl."

"Not a word to her; only to her mother."

"Yes, I want her to know."

Georg watched John head back to school; he knew his walk. It was one of complete joy. I wonder when he'll ask her.

Georg didn't wonder too long. The underclassmen of the high school were holding their end of the year dance. John had been asked if he and Liesl would be chaperones. The principal explained. "You're both older but not too old. The students would feel very comfortable and have a good time." John immediately said yes.

"How nice John, when is it?"

This Friday Liesl; is that a problem?"

"Not at all, Mom brought her blue dress; I'll borrow it again."

"Lovely, you know I like it."

The next few weeks were very busy. All the Philadelphia ladies came over the river on Tuesday. They brought a gift. "This is for Samuel."

"What did you ladies do?"

"Open it Maria."

Maria opened the box; carefully parted the tissue paper. Before her was a boy's one piece Baptismal outfit; it had a peter pan collar; short sleeves; smocking on the chest and pant-like rompers which would come below his knees. "Did you hear Kurt the day he asked if he would wear Barbara's dress like some boys do."

"We did Maria; he's waited a long time for a brother. We knew this would please him."

And it did. Other friends gave her a white blanket; and little socks. Father George made a house visit. "I came to see if you wanted to have Samuel Baptized on Sunday."

"Maria's in the living room, you can ask her."

She saw him and answered before he asked. "Then it's all arranged; I'll see you Sunday."

Maria had two other visitors; John and Liesl. "Mom, John and I were asked to be chaperones at the high school dance. Can I wear your blue dress?"

"You know you can Liesl."

"And John, I'll do the honors and drive you there."

"So, you'll be agent Sidney again."

"You don't need protection; just transportation."

"Thanks Uncle Sidney; the dance is seven-thirty to ten-thirty."

"Georg, we're going to have a busy weekend."

"Yes we are Maria." Georg thought. He's going to ask her on Friday.

Samuel kept Maria busy; he was like clockwork. He needed to eat every three hours on the dot. For the first three or four days Maria did nothing but feed him; feed herself and sleep. As with all mothers, their bodies get used to the new routine. She was soon able to enjoy time with the other children. Barbara had so many substitute mothers; she didn't lack attention.

Maria had saved one of her times to come downstairs for after dinner. Samuel was asleep in the extra cradle in the living room. Liesl came in and modeled for her. "You look even lovelier than the first time you wore it."

"I think so too."

"Really Rosemary."

"Yes she does."

"Hi John, you look mighty dapper yourself. I love your vest."

"Shall we," he offered her his arm, "agent Sidney is waiting."

"Have fun you two."

"We will Mom," spoken in chorus.

Liesl had no idea how this evening would end. They enjoyed the dance as much as the students. They were not distant from them; almost all of them spoke to John. The three hours went by quickly; lots of dancing and plenty of food. The principal noted the time.

"The evening has concluded; I hope you young ladies and gentlemen had a good time. I speak for everyone; we have. Now until September; enjoy the summer; look for opportunities to learn something new. Adieu."

The couples began to leave the dance hall. "Take a walk with me Liesl."

"Aren't we suppose to wait for Uncle Sidney?

"He'll be here; this way Liesl." John guided her to a bench near a streetlight.

"This isn't moonlight; but still it lights your face and your eyes sparkle. Please sit Liesl."

"John,,,." "no Liesl it's still my turn."

"How long have we known each other?"

"Over two years, why do you ask?"

"Because, it's time to ask you a question." He dropped to one knee.

The silent night air filled with a gasp. "Liesl, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?

Liesl swallowed hard. "I will John, I will."

"May I have your left hand?" She held her breath.

"This is a token of my love for you. It's my promise to marry you. And it's for the whole world to know you are my betrothed."

He placed the ring with the diamond on her finger. "It's very special Liesl; it was worn by a First Lady of the United States."

"Why me?"

"President John Quincy Adams' daughter didn't live to adulthood. His wife had it written in her will that the ring would be given to the first Adams' named John to marry. That's me."

"Oh my, what an honor, it's beautiful."

"May I escort the future Mr. and Mrs. John Adams to their waiting car?"

"Uncle Sidney, did you know?"

"Not really Liesl, it was my guess after John asked if I could hide for a few minutes after the dance ended. I'm happy for both of you. Let's get home."

Georg had timed it perfectly; he was waiting near the front door. Sidney let them out. John kissed Liesl there in the porch light. He opened the door for her. She watched him walk around the corner before entering.

"Is it official sweetheart?"

"It is Dad; look. It belonged to a First Lady."

"Your Mom is still awake. You need to show her."

Georg opened the bedroom door slowly. Maria was sitting in bed holding Samuel and softly caressing his face. He was asleep.

"Let me take him."

Liesl sat on the bed. "Look Mom."

"I'm so happy for you. It's unique."

"Tell her Liesl."

"I belonged to a First Lady."

"Oh my how special."

"I know. How am I ever going to get to sleep?"

Liesl woke with a startle. Did I have dream? She felt for her hand; she felt the ring. She gazed at it. It wasn't a dream; I'm engaged to the love of my life.

She and John made the announcement at breakfast. Not everyone knew the title, First Lady; she saw their questioning looks. "It's the title given to the wife of a President of the United States."

"How special Liesl."

"It is Gromi, very special."

Sunday was Samuel's day; another spectacular day. All their friends were in attendance, including their Jewish friends from Austria and new friends they had made.

Father George began with the familiar opening. "The candidate for Holy Baptism will now be presented."

Maria and Georg stood; along with Rosemary and Sidney. They brought Samuel to the baptismal font. "We present Samuel James to receive the Sacrament of Baptism."

In a few minutes Father Georg took Samuel in his arms. The parents heard him whisper. "He's heavy." He held him close to his body; his head over the bowl. He poured the water over his head three times as he spoke the words of Holy Baptism.

Samuel didn't cry; only whimpered and then went back to sleep. Maria had timed his last feeding perfectly; he still had a full belly.

The children's choir began to sing a favorite, _Jesus Loves Me_. They included the extra verse which is not as familiar.

_Jesus loves me still today,  
>Walking with me on my way,<br>Wanting as a friend to give  
>Light and love to all who live.<em>

Concluding with the familiar chorus;

_Yes, Jesus loves me!  
>Yes, Jesus loves me!<br>Yes, Jesus loves me!  
>The Bible tells me so.<em>

Father George concluded the service. Rosemary carried Samuel and proudly presented him to the congregation as they walked the aisle behind Father George. Maria took Georg's arm and followed them out.

He said the final blessing; he added. "Please join Maria and Georg and Samuel for a reception in the school's cafeteria."

"What," Maria said firmly. She looked at Rosemary. "Did you know?"

"I did. Leah told me so we wouldn't prepare any food for brunch."

"Our friends are so wonderful Georg."

"They are Maria. Let's go thank them."

Maria sat in a comfortable chair. Her lady friends all knew women had some soreness after giving birth. They came to her. She thanked each and every one of them. Samuel was taken around the room by either Katia or Rosemary or one of the older girls.

It was time for the next Mass before the family departed. Maria was exhausted. She fed the baby and they both napped. It had been three hours; Maria heard him stir. She also saw Georg sitting in the chair. "I didn't know if you would hear him. You were sleeping so soundly."

"I was tired. It was all worth it; what a blessed day."

"Yes it was."


	54. Another Blessed Event

Another Blessed Event

It didn't take long for Father George to learn about John and Liesl's engagement. He approached her one day. "I hear congratulations are in order Liesl."

"Yes, thank you."

"You and John need to come see me soon."

"I'll tell him Father."

She did tell him. But before they could arrange an appointment with him, Louisa and Kurt took center stage that day at school.

"Were you asked to come see the principal too Kurt?"

"I was. I wonder why?"

His secretary immediately put them at ease. "It's all good, you'll see."

Principal Florentine greeted them. "I hope I didn't worry you. I have good news for both of you. You may remember I told your parents you both had enough credits to complete the Board of Education's requirement for graduation; only your English needed to improve. I'm told you have made remarkable progress; by reading, writing and speaking English you will continue to become proficient. Do you want to attend the graduation ceremony with the other graduates?"

"Can we really?"

"It's all true Louisa."

Their smiles told him 'yes.'

"I'll see both of you and your proud family Sunday afternoon at four o'clock in the church."

"We'll be there sir." They left his office in total amazement.

"I don't believe this; Mom and Dad are going to be so surprised."

They almost ran home. "Aunt Katia, is our mom awake?"

"She should be. She'll probably be in Barbara's room. They usually play together after she has her nap." The two children ran up the stairs.

They couldn't hide their news. "Tell me, why the smiles?"

"We've been invited to participate in the graduation ceremony."

"Both of you, Louisa?"

"Yes, Principal Florentine told us we had fulfilled all the credits and that we had both made great strides in English."

"When is it?"

"This Sunday at four o'clock."

"Another blessed event to attend; Louisa please take Barbara downstairs with you; your brother will need to be fed soon. Then I'll come down."

She sat there smiling upon Samuel as he nursed. "Your brothers and sisters never cease to amaze me. You will too, I'm sure." When he finished she went downstairs with him and placed him the cradle. Their conversation never woke him.

The living room was buzzing with excitement when Georg came home. "Did I hear the word graduation?"

"You did Dad; Kurt and I."

"Both of you Louisa?"

"That's right, the principal told our English has really improved and we have all the credits."

"Incredible Maria; you children keep making us so proud."

"Rosemary, you know what that means."

"Cake and ice cream."

The children were all smiles; they loved to celebrate.

Later Maria and Georg would share their feelings. Maria put Samuel in the cradle. He didn't need a blanket; he slept in a lightweight sleepsack. Georg waited for her with his arm stretched to draw her into him. They cuddled together. "Our children keep surprising us."

"They're exceptional darling; each of them has special gifts; Liesl's musical talents; Friedrich's scientific mind and now these two."

"So true Maria, I wonder what they will do?"

"I have the feeling we will learn soon."

Everyone attended the ceremony; even Samuel. He slept through the event; only stirring with the applause at the end. Maria noticed the first person to congratulate Louisa was Mathew. Her mind went, hmmmmn; as she pondered the event in her heart. They even walked home together.

Katia and Rosemary had indeed prepared a special dinner; Kurt and Louisa's favorites. They had baked two large cakes. Karl had made ice cream for them. It was served with their choice of sauce.

Monday afternoon was the day for John and Liesl to meet with Father George. Liesl was always at the church; she saw Jeannette to make the appointment.

They walked into the rectory confident and excited. "Go on in."

"I'm so pleased for you. It's a pleasure to be able to officiate at another cherished event in the life of your family. First it was the marriage of Sidney and Rosemary and then the Baptism of Samuel. Tell me, how long have you known each other?"

"Almost two years Father, we met at the university."

"I had met Friedrich there."

"Yes, Friedrich, your gifted brother."

"That's right Father. He was given the opportunity to take his cumulative exams early. He took Professor Steele's classes. My parents had another surprise when he asked if Friedrich could go to new research center in Klosterneuburg; which is where my grandmother lived."

"All attributed to God's plan."

"Yes, my mom's words exactly."

"So John, you and Friedrich exchanged parents."

"You might say that; forced by evil threats."

"My Uncle Max planned our escape; it was because of our singing we were able to escape. But we did run into unexpected trouble."

"Another time God provided. You're not a typical young couple. Would you like to marry sometime in August?"

"Could we really?"

"I don't see why not Liesl. Think about a date; I don't need to know today. I'm taking a short vacation in July."

The couple politely thanked him and left the rectory. Walking arm in arm all the way home; their smiles never left their faces. "And where have you two been?"

"You know where Aunt Katia."

"When?"

"In August."

"Goody, goody."

John and Liesl did their best to hide their news. They waited until after dinner to make the announcement. "Oh dear, there's so much to do."

"Maria, don't worry. I think Rosemary and I have a good idea how to plan a wedding. Leave it to us; you'll be our consultant."

Charles and Charmy bought Friedrich home with them early Saturday morning. He had news as well. "Who wants to read the results of the clinical trials?"

"Let your dad and me see it first. We want to see your name in print. Maria read out loud. "Friedrich von Trapp, distinguished investigator for development of Penicillin mold into a usable medicine."

Tears whelped in her eyes. He saw her wipe them away. "Happy tears Son, happy and proud."

"I know Mom. Uncle Karl, part of the new facility will be used to develop a vaccine for the flu."

"Like the flu that killed so many people after the Great War?"

"That's right, Gromi. Lilly Pharmaceuticals is a leader in research. They work closely with the medical schools in the city. Future doctors spend a lot of time working with us."

"Anyone else have news to share?"

"Sure do Georg, the city's first Strawberry Festival is scheduled for the end of June. For three days there will be strawberry everything and a wide variety of musical presentations,"

"Can we sing Uncle Max?"

"That's up to your parents, Gretl. Many people have heard about your singing."

"Can we Dad?"

Of course you can."

"Goody, goody, did you hear Barbara?"

Barbara was beginning to echo those words; it sounded more like "goo, goo."

"Samuel's telling me it's eating time. We're going to say goodnight."

"It's been a long day children. I'm going to join your mom; goodnight everyone."

In the morning, Liesl got right to work. Before breakfast, she had a song list made. It had five songs on it. She would let her siblings select three. The Prayer of St. Francis was everyone's first choice. It took a while to decide on the others.

Both Max and Maria were in the living room when the final song was being discussed. Brigitta wanted to sing _Edelweiss_. "I think all our Austrian friends will expect it."

"This is for the opening ceremony. It should be more sedate songs. Don't you think Maria?"

"I must agree. _My Favorite Things_ doesn't fit the mood. You can sing all you fun songs on Saturday Gretl."

"Okay, will Barbara be there?"

"I'll make sure she is, sweetie." Gretl had become Barbara's big sister; she was finally old enough to play with; Gretl was extremely pleased.

On Monday Liesl walked with John towards the high school. They had enough time for a casual stroll; hand in hand or close with their arm around the other. Suddenly Liesl dropped his hand. "What does that poster say?"

John read. "The British soprano, Victoria Grant will headline the evening's musical performances."

"What a surprise! I can't believe Uncle Max has kept a secret. I need to find him."

"Be nice sweetheart, I'll see for lunch."

"I will John, have a good class."

They went in opposite directions. "Now, where can he be?"

Liesl was getting close to the church. She saw a familiar figure walking towards her. She waited. "What's the matter Liesl?"

"You've been keeping secrets Uncle Max."

"So I have. I like surprises."

Liesl took her uncle's arm. "Tell me how did you find her?"

"Even here in America I have impresario connections. My New York City counterpart gave me a heads up. I was surprised at the news too Liesl. She's appearing in the musical, The Great Waltz."

"How exciting, now I can't wait for the festival to begin. I'll see you at home."

Max continued down the avenue; Liesl went to the choir room. She practiced the piano; she didn't want to lose her skill. And she selected songs for the choir; they would sing until the end of June.

The Wednesday before the festival noticeable changes began. A large open oblong tent covered the space in the middle of Landis Avenue. The old trolley tracks were used to anchor the ropes. The shops set up their own small tarps. There was a special area to house all the strawberry delectables that would be judged; cakes, pies and even strawberry sauce for ice cream.

The Trapp Family Singers would open the festival on Thursday evening. They stood on risers next to the city's mayor, dignitaries and their Uncle Max.

The family had front row seats. Max had a surprise Maria one day. On one of his trips to all the shops he found a very useful item; a stroller for Barbara. Samuel occupied the buggy as Georg had named it. Barbara was happily sitting in her stroller; clapping for her siblings even before they began to sing. They smiled for her. She wasn't very loud; no one else noticed.

A small band opened the festival with the playing of the Star Spangled Banner, the National Anthem of the United States. The children knew the words; they hadn't perfected the song. Liesl had learned it was rather difficult to learn on such short notice. They would eventually.

Father Georg and Pastor Emerson said the invocation and a prayer of thanksgiving. The children followed with the _Prayer of St. Francis_. And then the ecumenical song, _Amazing Grace_; once again began by Gretl on the recorder.

When their Austrian friends heard the first words of _Edelweiss_ there was a collective sigh. Even Gretl now realized it was the perfect song. Everyone loved it; they must have sung it three times before the crowd dispersed.

"You were wonderful children. I have a special treat for everyone."

"Indulging your sweet tooth using my children as an excuse, Max."

"If I remember correctly, you like a little bread with your jam, Georg."

"You do darling."

"You're not much better sweetheart."

"At least I have an excuse, I'm feeding two." They shared one of those special married looks.

"What is this Uncle Max? It's very good."

"It's called ice cream custard; it was first sold at an amusement park in New York, called Coney Island. Chocolate for you Maria?"

"You know me too well."

"Children, you're absolutely right; this is really good; so smooth and creamy."

"Here's a spoon, so you can give your little one some."

Maria thanked the waitress and sat on a stool in front of Barbara; she really liked it. She was always opening her mouth for more. Maria looked at the baby. "Sorry Samuel, maybe next year you can have some."

The family walked home; except for the grandmothers, Maria and the little ones. Maria went upstairs with Samuel; it was his turn to eat. Georg followed behind with Barbara. Since he was gone all day, his time with her was at bath time. He sat and watched her play and talked to her. Barbara was freely responding with "dada."

Maria came and helped wash her hair and got her ready for bed. Tonight she didn't need any milk before bed; she had filled up on custard. She was very tired; her eyes closed immediately as her head hit the bed. Maria said the child's prayer and Georg ended as he always did. "Sleep well my angel."

The couple snuggled in bed; their intimate times would return soon. Maria was like her daughter; she fell asleep quickly.

The next day the festivities didn't start until five o'clock. The food vendors were prepared for the early crowd; the young people. Tonight was dance time; first was a time for the young people, including all the von Trapp children, John and Mathew included. Gone were the restrictions on always being accompanied by protection; all but Marta and Gretl freely came and went from the house. For now someone would always go with them if they went into town.

Maria and Georg would come after Samuel was fed. The grandmothers stayed behind to watch him. Before they left, Georg tuned the radio to the local station which would be broadcasting from the dance.

Max was surprised to learn that the arts had flourished in America despite the Depression. Yes, Salzburg had had a music festival for many years; the music was usually religious or reflective of the history of Austria. Music of many genres was available in America; it came from recorded music, movies and Broadway shows. The family was in for a real treat.

They had a taste of it at Rosemary and Sidney's wedding; the Blue Notes were the featured group. Their children knew how to dance; Maria remembered that day well. The day she saw Liesl and Friedrich dancing together; and the eventful dancing of the Laendler with Georg.

They watched as the children quickly caught onto the jitter-bug and the Charleston. They saw Liesl being interviewed by the radio DJ. At home, their grandmother's ears perked up.

"I understand miss, you are the oldest von Trapp child and that Max Detweiler is your unofficial uncle."

"Yes sir, that's correct."

"And you not only are the choir director at Sacred Heart, you also direct your own brothers and sisters."

"Again you are correct. Our singing allowed us to escape Austria."

"I remember, the Germans wanted your father, the distinguished submarine captain from the Great War. I speak for all the citizens of Vineland. We're very happy to have you in our midst; sharing your wonderful music. I see your fiancé is waiting for the next dance. Have fun, Liesl von Trapp everyone."

The grandmothers were amazed and proud. "I never thought I would hear one of my grandchildren on the radio."

"Me neither Alice, America is really the land of opportunity."

Georg and Maria returned; Maria needed Samuel and vice-versa. "We heard Liesl being interviewed."

"Did she sound nervous Alice?"

"Not at all Georg, it was special."

Barbara and Samuel were asleep upstairs. Maria and Georg sat with the grandmothers waiting for the others to come home. The children couldn't stop talking; they had a great time. The two adult couples stayed for the adult dance. They came home very late; to a quiet house. They exited quietly out the back door to their cottages.

Liesl was up early on Saturday. She was excited to see Victoria Grant again. She went with Max to meet her at the train station. This was a small station; it only had one platform. They both heard the train's whistle.

The conductor knew he was delivering a famous singer. "Miss Grant, I believe you have greeters."

"Max, my man; I could have taken a taxi to the hotel."

"Never Victoria; you're my guest."

"Liesl, Max told me. Have you set a date?"

"Not yet Miss Grant."

"No, no, Victoria is fine."

"Come on you two, you can talk in the car. Katia instructed me to bring you to the house for lunch. Is that okay?"

"Sure Max, I can check into the hotel later."

The family was waiting. "Now children, don't gawk or stare at Miss Grant."

"But she's a movie star Mom."

"I know. Liesl reminded me she is just like us."

And she was. She answered all their questions. "Why did you come to America?"

"I was asked to come. The director, Edward Short is a very close friend. I had ulterior motives as well. I saw all the bomb shelters in London; I have a feeling they will be used in the very near future. I wanted no part of them."

Georg and Sidney both took deep breaths. They knew the news out of Europe wasn't good. Neither allowed it to affect them.

Max took her to the hotel. She wanted to relax before her first performance at four o'clock. The children would be her opening act. The tent was packed; standing room only. They performed all their fun songs. Ending with a rousing version of _Old MacDonald Had a Farm._

The children hurried off the risers to the seats which were reserved for them in the front row. Victoria sang a variety of songs. Songs that represented the time like; _Brother, Can You Spare a Dime?, Stormy Weather and Sophisticated Lady_ and the Shirley Temple song, _On The Good Ship Lollipop_.

She ended her concert by surprising Maria. "Maria, will you join me for my final song?"

She hesitated. She was coaxed by her husband and children. "Go on."

Victoria whispered. "You know it, _The Hills are Alive_." Maria smiled. The two sang a duet version of the song that ended in a standing ovation. Max escorted Victoria off stage. Georg offered his hand to Maria.

"Well done darling, you matched her note for note. It was like you had sung together many times."

Maria didn't have time to respond to him; others said the same. They hurried home before Samuel made his presence known. Liesl and John, and to Maria's surprise, Louisa and Mathew stayed for the second concert.

Sunday was the last time the choir would sing until August. Victoria walked the short block to hear them. She was invited home to eat brunch with them. After multiple thank yous and goodbyes, Max drove her to the train station.

"I had a marvelous time Max. I can see you really enjoy your role of uncle. 'Till we meet again."

"Let's not let too many months pass Victoria. Have a good trip."

He watched the train disappear down the tracks. He hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

The city barely settled down after the festival when it celebrated another American holiday, the Fourth of July, America's Birthday. The children heard all about the fireworks display that night. "Can we go Dad?"

"You can go. I'll stay with your mom. I don't think either Barbara or Samuel want to be scared by the loud noise they make."

The family did go to the patriotic concert. The city fathers had left the tent from the festival. It made an excellent venue for the band. They stopped at Jeremiah's diner; he was serving the All-American food, hot dogs and hamburgers. Everyone had a glass of Coca-Cola to go with it.

Maria tore part of her hamburger into bits for Barbara. She sipped from her glass of Coke. Once again Maria told Samuel, "next year Son."

Georg gave Karl fair warning. "Don't be surprised if Gretl jumps into your lap when the loud firecrackers start."

The grandmothers, the parents and two little ones sat outside. The fireworks were being set off in the football field at the high school; a good mile down the road. At first they heard faint sounds and saw a few colors in the sky.

The sounds grew louder. "If we can hear them so plainly; they must be terribly loud."

"They are Alice. I warned Karl about Gretl; Sidney probably has Marta in his lap too."

Mathew and Kurt returned full of excitement. "They were stupendous Mr. Georg."

"They were Dad."

"I liked the colors and pinwheels and all the designs but the end was too loud and scary."

"Are you okay now Brigitta?"

"I am Mom. My ears are still ringing."

All the others including Katia and Rosemary agreed with her. Their husbands took it all in stride.

Liesl and John had set their date; it was August seventieth. Maria got busy. She wrote out the announcement invitation just as she had done for her own. She and Charmy had concurred on the wording. Liesl took it to Walter at the stationery store.

He gave Liesl the box of envelopes. She had a beautiful handwriting like Maria's. They had them addressed the same day the invitations were ready. "I'm done; How about you Liesl?"

"I'm on the last one. There, I'll buy stamps tomorrow and leave them at the post office. Did Rosemary tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That I want to wear her wedding gown."

"You're not pinching pennies Liesl. Is it really what you want to do?"

"It is Mom. I looked in Hazel's shop and I kept coming back to a dress which was very similar. I am going to have a more traditional veil."

"I can see you in it. Charmy told me, Belle is coming to plan your reception. I've been told the groom's family is responsible for it; another American custom."

July wasn't all about the wedding. Other things happened as well. Louisa found her mom playing with Barbara one afternoon. She sat with them; they played roll the ball together. Barbara had enough and got up and walked away to find her doll.

Maria sensed Louisa wanted to talk to her. She gave her an opening. "What's on your mind, Louisa?"

"Did you know John is taking his prep class to Glassboro State College?"

"No I didn't but it seems like an appropriate activity for a college prep class."

"I want to go with him."

"Tell me more Louisa."

"You and dad know I love to write stories; publishing them has been very rewarding. I want to do something more; I want to give others the ability to read and write. Some children start school not having the ability to read; they may have a reading disability. The college has a special program to help people learn the techniques to help them."

"A very admirable goal; of course you can go."

"Thank you, I can't wait to tell John. Oh, by the way, Mathew's coming too."

"He is, why?"

The school is offering one of the first of its kind classes in Physical Therapy."

"Go on, I want to know more."

"When he was in the orphanage he helped a boy learn to walk after a bad horse accident. He told me it made him feel all warm inside, knowing he had helped him."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Now, Mom, don't you be like dad." She held her hands over her blushing face.

"I like him Louisa. I'm happy for you."

"Really Mom."

"Really, my tomboy has become a woman. Come here. Let me give you a hug."

They broke away just in time. "You two alone must mean mischief."

"Now Georg, you know better. Can't Louisa and I have a little mom and daughter time?"

"I suppose so. How's the wedding planning?" Louisa politely excused herself; all the while containing her smile.

"Percolating right along."

"Interesting use of a word Maria, what does it mean?"

"Another way of saying we've made a lot of progress. Belle is planning the reception. It's an American custom for the groom's parents to provide it."

"She's the best. And Liesl's dress."

"She's wearing Rosemary's."

"Is she being frugal?"

"Not at all, she really likes it and everything she looked at was almost identical."

Louisa and Mathew didn't hide their friendship. They always sat together for dinner; usually with Kurt and Brigitta. Maria drew her husband's attention to the fact later that night in the privacy of their room.

"I suppose you noticed Mathew and Louisa eating together again tonight."

"Oh I have. And are they a matched up couple, Mrs. Match-maker?"

"What do you think?"

"I know, I know, she's ready to fly away from the nest soon."

"I don't know about soon. They both want to go to Glassboro College."

"What do they want to study?"

"Mathew wants to be a Physical Therapist and Louisa wants to learn how to teach a child to learn to read who have a reading disability. They plan to go with John's class when they visit the college."

Georg kissed his wife. "How many more weeks do we need to wait?"

"I see Jonah on Monday."

"I can barely wait."

"Same for me, sweetheart."

That night came. Samuel's cradle was moved a little further away.

The next Friday, Mathew and Louisa ran into the house. "Mom, mom, where are you?"

She met them halfway. "It's perfect; the bus takes us right to the front door. We filled out our applications. We should hear in a couple of weeks. The registrar told us he sees no problem with both of us being accepted."

John and Liesl were right behind them. "She's right Mrs. Maria."

"So, come fall I'll have two college students."

"Maybe three."

"Who said that?"

"Me," Kurt was standing there. "Remember my professor at the high school, Charles Ellis?" Maria acknowledged him. "He saw me at the festival. He wants to take me to the University of Pennsylvania and talk with the Engineering Department; specifically the bridge design department."

"Is that right?" Everyone heard.

"Yes dad; Uncle Karl did you hear too?"

"I did. I recommend you get all your designs together; in a portfolio to show off your talent."

Maria had to sit down. "Are you alright?" Georg sat beside her. "A bit overwhelmed."

"I'm sorry mom."

"No, no don't be sorry. It's all wonderful. It really is. It's also so unexpected."

In moments the three girls arrived. Maria noticed them. "Do you girls have news too?" She really didn't believe they did. They surprised her. "We do."

"Are you leaving the nest?"

"Dad what's going on?"

"Louisa and Kurt are going to college in the fall. Your mom is a sad mother bird."

"We're not going to college mom. We want to go to Maggie's Birthday party."

"Goody Gretl, a normal childhood activity; of course you can go."

"Well, Rosemary and I need to bake another cake. We need to celebrate all of this."

August began with Louisa and Mathew's acceptance letters; followed a few days later with Kurt's announcement. Not only was he enrolling in the university's engineering school; he would also be working for the government.

All of the wedding plans were completed that first week of August; even all the music. Liesl had taken soul ownership of it. Maria supplied her with the list of music she had used; and Liesl knew the selections each of her aunts had used.

August seventieth was a lovely day; gone was the heat and humidity which had hung over South Jersey for several weeks. A cool front had arrived. Liesl was awake very early. John was with his parents; Charmy didn't want anyone to stand guard to be sure he didn't see Liesl that morning. She freely walked outside to take in the fresh air.

Maria had fed Samuel; she slipped into a comfortable dress. She had seen Liesl from her bedroom window. Maria caught up to her. "Butterflies, Liesl?"

"Not really Mom; I don't know what to do until time to go to Marion's to get my hair done."

"Let's take a walk; it will help to pass the time. You have a big chore ahead of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Keeping your Dad upbeat; so he won't let his soft spot for his girls, but especially for you, from showing."

"I know. In the first months after Mama died, he wouldn't look at me. We talked recently. He told me he was sorry. I hushed him by saying, 'I know Dad. Gromi showed me her pictures."

"I laugh when I remember first meeting John."

"At the game store?"

"Yes, I always thought he knew about your dad's accomplishments in the Great War. I thought then he was a fine young man."

"And then Friedrich introduced us; I think my heart knew I would fall in love with him." They had circled back to the house.

"There you are."

"What's up Katia?"

"It's breakfast time. Liesl you need to eat. Karl will be driving you to Marion's in thirty minutes."

"Goody, I'm closer to getting married."

Liesl, like Rosemary, would walk to the church. Rosemary met her there. Katia was at home helping the girls with their hair.

"Liesl, I love your hair."

"I let it grow so she could make so many curls."

Rosemary centered the veil on the crown of her head; the nylon-silk tulle covered her face. She was ready. They heard a knock on the door. Rosemary cautiously opened it. "My, don't you look nice Georg."

There stood her father in his Navy Dress tux including his Maria Thespian Cross. "Is the bride ready?"

"Come see."

He was about to speak. "I know Dad; we can't draw the comparison."

"Your mom's instructions."

"Hers and mine."

Louisa and the three flower girls were the next to arrive. They wore their dresses from Rosemary's wedding. Louisa's was made for her. A style of the day made from very light aqua blue eyelet over the same color satin lining; the three-quarter sleeves hung loosely down her arms.

Everyone could hear the Prelude music being played as the guests arrived; _Moonlight_ _sonata_, _Ave Maria_ and _Sheep May Safely Graze_. The music paused; Maria had been seated.

The organist began to play an introduction to Pachelbel's _Canon in D Major_. Louisa took charge. "Okay girls, that's your signal."

"We know. Take my hand Barbara." Gretl asked the same. Marta knew exactly when to begin their walk; they had practiced with the organist. There was a slight change in the movement of the classical piece; Louisa began to walk in tempo. She watched her sisters take their seats; she stood at the base of the altar steps.

The magnificent organ proclaimed the Bridal March; _Trumpet Voluntary in D Major._

John's dad whispered to his son. "Take a deep breath,"

Yes, he had seen the gown before; but not on his bride. His heart would begin to flutter as she and her dad walked to the music. Even though the nylon-silk tulle blurred her face; he couldn't miss her smile.

Father and daughter stood as the base of the steps. "Who gives this woman to marry?"

"Her mothers and I do." The 's' was barley heard. Georg turned; smiled at Liesl and raised the tulle covering over her head; kissed her cheek. They both heard from John. "You're beautiful." They stood facing each other.

"Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony."

"Does anyone object to this marriage?"

The church was quiet; "then forever hold your peace."

Father Georg asked them the question of commitment; which ended with … "for as long as you both shall live?"

They answered firmly. "I will."

They sat for the readings and Father's short homily. He ended with: "…a marriage is always a blessed event. These two families have witnessed God's plan for them; neither would allow evil to rule their lives. God's plan worked perfectly. The love between John and Liesl only grew stronger during that time. It is with great pleasure I administer the Sacrament of Marriage."

The congregation heard each of them in turn repeat Father's words, ending with; "This is my solemn vow."

And likewise during the exchange of rings those familiar words were spoken in turn. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow; always to remember how much I love and honor you."

They sat together but did not hold hands. They listened to the communion prayers. After all who wished to partake of the blessed elements of bread and wine, the couple knelt for the final prayer.

"And now I pronounce that they are husband and wife. May you so love, honor, and cherish each other in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, and may your home may be a haven of blessing and peace.

"May God bless, preserve and keep you and may the Lord find favor with each of you and fill you with spiritual benediction and grace; living faithfully your lives together. Amen"

The organist began in gusto, the _Wedding__ March from a Midsummer's Night Dream._ Liesl and John were like most couples, they almost ran out of the church. They had a few seconds alone. "I'm not waiting Liesl. I wanted to kiss you the moment your father lifted your veil."

"Me, too."

They were still in their embrace by the time Louisa caught up to them. "Couldn't wait."

"You'll understand some day."

The couple and their families waited around the corner. They would re-enter the church for pictures. The guests departed for the reception.


	55. Life of Extremes

Extremes

Belle found the school's cafeteria to be much too small for the reception. There would be well over twice as many guests than for Rosemary and Sidney's; all the Whitehead clan and many others from John's side of the family and all their friends from the office of the State Department; in addition to their Austrian friends and their new friends in Vineland would be there.

Charmy had told her about the reception room in Vineland's only hotel. She had booked it immediately; along with the Blue Notes. They had suddenly become very popular all over the Delaware Valley. Nehemiah and Antonio would supply the heavy hors d'oeuvres; the Welch's Company all the grape juice. Liesl and John both had had champagne before but decided not to have it at their reception.

Sidney was the spy outside the door of the reception room. The family's pictures had been taken first; they were already inside. The singles of Liesl and John and Liesl alone were the last to be taken. He saw them exit the church.

He opened the door and used his navy whistle to quiet the group. "They're on their way." Belle spoke up, "get ready, glasses in hand."

Sidney could see Liesl; her smile was as bright as the afternoon sun; John's was similar. "Can we go in Uncle Sidney?"

"I'll open them together." He took hold of both doorknobs and pulled them open; revealing the crowd at the base of the three steps; they descended from the oblong landing which was perfect for a Bride and Groom.

Max, as usual took over, "A little birdy told me you already kissed, at least once; now we want a formal one for the camera."

"Shall we darling?"

John wasn't as dramatic as Sidney and Karl had been; drama didn't fit his personality. John's right hand rested mostly on her jaw bone; his thumb brushed her cheek. Liesl's hands were resting on his arms. Gently he pulled her to him; their lips met, the photographer got it on film. Their lips lingered; breaking away into one of those smiles that fills your face. Their guests cheered. The toasts began; including this one.

May you always find joy in all that you do.  
>May your hearts be filled with contentment and laughter.<br>And may true love be yours for ever after.

Georg and Charles spoke together. "Bottoms up everyone; cheers to the bride and groom."

The guest began to line up for the receiving line. It was time to greet and thank everyone. Charmy and Charles stood next to John; likewise Maria and Georg were next to Liesl.

Liesl knew who was attending; she had addressed most of the Adam's guest list; but meeting these dignitaries was overpowering. Among those in attendance were Allen Dulles, his father John Foster Dulles, Secretary of State Cordell Hull, the head of both the Army and the Navy and many more who made Liesl's head spin.

John was meeting the Whitehead clan for the first time. "There are so many children Liesl; I'll never remember who belongs to whom."

Liesl giggled. "I get them confused too."

The last person had been greeted. Sidney got everyone's attention. His navy whistle did the trick; but Sidney also had a contemplated side of him. His old lodge had been a solace for many seminary students. He offered the blessing before partaking of the assortment of the heavy hors d'oeuvres.

"Like the goodness of the five loaves and two fishes,  
>Which God divided among the five thousand men,<br>May the blessing of the King who so divided  
>Be upon our share of this common meal. Amen"<p>

The Blue Notes were playing softly in the background as the guests mingled. The time had come for the newlywed's first dance. John had left the selection of the music to Liesl; he enjoyed music but he knew she had good taste.

"Are we ready to see them dance?"

A chorus of yeses reached Max's ears. "John, Liesl the stage is yours."

Liesl had chosen one of the more popular songs of the day, _Cheek to Cheek_. The song had an up tempo beat; John started the dance by simply swaying to the music. Liesl knew the words; as they danced she would sing phrases into his ear. "Heaven, I'm in heaven and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak." He would kiss her cheek and smiled when she sang." When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek."

The song was coming to an end; another voice took up the vocals. They both heard. "And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak  
>And I seem to find the happiness I seek<br>When we're out together dancing, out together dancing  
>Out together dancing cheek to cheek."<p>

Their heads turned towards the music group. Liesl was stunned. There stood Victoria Grant. "John, I don't believe it."

"Surprised Liesl?"

"Yes, yes, Uncle Max, astounded is a better word."

"My friends please meet Victoria Grant, direct from Broadway."

"It's my privilege everyone. The Blue Notes have some incredible songs to play for your dancing pleasure. I'll join them later for one of them."

They began with _Moonlight Serenade_, a slow piece which was perfect for everyone to dance to; all the couples, Georg and Maria, Karl and Katia, Sidney and Rosemary and many others. The next was perfect for dancing as well, entitled _Smoke Gets in Your Eyes_.

After those two, the group began to play more up tempo songs; swing songs danced jitter-bug style.

"And now a special song for you Gretl."

"Me, Uncle Max."

"We understand you are the originator of the phrase 'goody-goody'" She smiled at the leader of the Blue Notes. The music started and Victoria sang.

_So you met someone who set you back on your heels, goody goody  
>So you met someone and now you know how it feels, goody goody<br>So you gave him your heart too, just as I gave mine to you  
>And we both feel that marriage is just around the corner, goody, goody.<em>

_So you lie awake just singin' the song that fills your heart, goody goody  
>So the love rocket exploded like a barrel of dynamite<br>Hooray and hallelujah, you say again and again  
>Goody goody for him, goody goody for me.<em>

Maria and Georg shared their daughter's pleasure. Georg whispered. "I don't believe I've ever seen Gretl with a bigger smile."

"Thank you, thank you; you made my day."

"You're very welcome Gretl. Now it's time once again for everyone to dance." First was, the _Jitterbug Waltz_ and a song for Karl to slap the bass with them, _Chattanooga Choo Choo._

A musical interlude featuring _Rhapsody in Blue_ gave way to the cake cutting tradition. The cake had been tucked away in a corner; it was moved front and center. Liesl sort of knew what it would look like; the real thing surprised them both.

The six layer cake was stacked; each layer rested on the one below. The layers grew smaller until it was topped by a six inch double-layer cake with bride and groom figures on the very top.

The sides were decorated in scrolls, ropes and very small roses in pale colors of pink and yellow with white ones all around the layer before the last one. The photographer clicked away; one which showed its grandeur and a close up to see the detail.

The hotel staff removed the top layer. It would be saved in the hotel's refrigerator until after they returned from their honeymoon. Liesl and John were ready to make the first cut. They posed for a picture. They cut their slice.

The servers removed the slice and placed it on a plate. Two keepsake forks were presented to them.

"Are you going to be nice to my sister, John?"

"I'm not sure Gretl. What do you think?"

"You wouldn't!"

"No Liesl I wouldn't. Sorry to disappoint anyone. I'm like Uncle Sidney. I want to look presentable when we leave."

The photographers clicked away as the couple first posed for a picture and then as the pieces were placed in the other's mouth. They moved away from the table and finished the piece. The servers immediately began to cut the cake for everyone to enjoy.

"They're all busy eating John. Let's go change."

"Good idea sweetheart."

The hotel had two small rooms close by; specifically for the newly married use. Liesl's dress was simple to get out of; no one needed to help her. They, like Rosemary and Sidney, had selected very comfortable travel clothes. Their honeymoon destination was the same place.

There were no steps in front of the hotel. Liesl knew she had to throw her bouquet very high to get over the crowd. "Oh no", someone was saying to herself, "it's coming right to me."

Mathew looked at Louisa, who blushed. Then she decided. "I don't care," and raised it for everyone to see.

Georg heard Maria. "I knew it."

"Yes darling, but it will be awhile. I don't think they've even kissed."

Later Louisa and Mathew assured them both. "It will be awhile; we both want to finish college."

John had a driver's license but preferred not to drive them; he more than willingly gave way to Martin. The two snuggled up in the back seat. Martin had them there in under two hours. They found the lodge to be exactly the way Sidney and Rosemary had described it; they were thrilled to be married and alone.

The men went back to work on Monday. They joined the others in the briefing room. Admiral Leahy the new Joint Chief of Staff conducted the briefing. He began on a light note. "My congratulations to you Charles and to you Georg on the marriage of you son and daughter. I'm sure it was a very happy occasion. I hope you didn't listen to much news over the weekend."

"I purposely kept the radio off at the house."

"And Charmy and I hardly ever listen to the news. She knows I will be told eventually."

The Admiral gave them the news out of Europe. "It's not good; not good at all. The Germans are invading a new country almost every day; it all began with Poland. Then it was Czechoslovakia followed by Belgium, France, the Netherlands, and Luxembourg ending with Yugoslavia. And the atrocities against Jewish people keep increasing.

"The only bright spot involves France. General Charles de Gaulle has taken control of a part of the country known as Free France. It was recognized by the British and we followed their lead. Both countries feel this alliance will be very valuable in the future."

"What's next for the United States?"

"Best described as uncertain waiting; our President has no desire to get us into another war. He did take one step. He signed into law the Selective Service Act. It requires men between the ages of twenty-one and thirty-five to register with their local draft board."

The Admiral noticed the faces of Charles and Georg; he knew their sons. He looked directly at them. "I know you are both concerned about your sons. Georg, I assure you this will not affect Friedrich. His work with Dr. Fleming will give him a deferral. And Charles, now that John and Liesl are married, he might think again about the offer for working in the State Department."

"Thank you sir and I have a wife who will do the same."

"And William, I'll talk to John; this may be the push he needs."

The meeting ended before lunch. Georg and Charles sat together. "Are you going to share Charles?"

"He was offered a position as assistant to the Envoy to England, Robert Bingham; presumably to prepare him to one day replace him. John and John Quincy both served in the position; as you may remember; they both became President."

"Oh dear, I can just hear the wheels turning in Maria's head." They both laughed so loud; they drew attention from the others in the lunch room.

"And I'm glad for you; Friedrich's brilliant mind will keep him stateside. And what is this I hear about Kurt?"

"Along with taking engineering classes at the University of Pennsylvania, he will join Karl in the Army Corp of Engineers."

"That should keep him out of the Selective Service."

"Yes, but maybe not always stateside."

"He's still young; he has five years before he's twenty-one; I think the Corp will keep in country for a long time."

Charles returned to his office. Georg was working with the navy in the design of the new submarines. Ships he would only take for a dive on training missions.

That evening Georg did tune the radio to the evening news broadcast from London. Edward R. Murrow, an American broadcasted the evening news from there. Everyone, including all the children would gather around the radio.

"It's another sad day for Europe; Germans have invaded the last strong hold, Yugoslavia. All of Western Europe is now under their control. They have their sights on Britain; an air assault.

"And on the other side of the world, in Japan; things do not look good. They are supporting Hitler."

It was Maria who first spoke. "It's difficult to understand. Many may ask; why does God allow it? God gave us free will; he has given us multiple chances to believe in Him. People keep rejecting Him. Absolute peace will only come when all the world loves Him. We need to keep all the people of the world in our prayers."

"Well said Maria, as usual. Children lead us all in the Prayer of St. Francis."

"Good idea Georg."

They did. But now they were somber. Alice spoke up. "God doesn't want us to mope. Why don't we play charades? That game always makes us laugh."

That game would become a staple in their life. It would provide the diversion they needed to weather the next few years.

It was a short week for the newlyweds but they knew they would return someday. They came home on Saturday; not to the Trapp family compound but to John's parent's home there in Vineland. They had decided they wanted more privacy; they both knew they would still spend a lot of time with the family.

Lillian was there to greet them. "Look at you both; the epitome of happiness. I'm not staying. Martin and I will travel back to Philadelphia together. Your moms asked me to be sure everything was to your satisfaction; neither wanted to appear as medaling mother-in-laws."

Liesl and John smiled at each other.

"Come and check out the kitchen."

Liesl and John opened cabinets; pantry doors; the refrigerator and even the bread box.

"They certainly didn't want us to starve."

"And you remember how to operate the stove?"

"John can help me; he's boiled water before."

Now it was time for Lillian to laugh. "We're going home. Come on Martin; these two will be fine."

After they freshened up; they walked the couple blocks to the compound. They were pounced on with multiple hugs and kisses. "Did you enjoy the lodge?"

"What a wonderful place Rosemary. Mom and Dad you need to visit soon."

"Maybe when Samuel gets older, I must admit, I do miss the mountains."

Maria insisted they stay for dinner. "You can start cooking tomorrow Liesl."

With more hugs and kisses after dinner; they left. "It is going to be different John."

"I know. I think we will see them often; there and our home."

"Our home, I like those words."

For the next few days the couple stayed at home; they had extended their honeymoon. The telephone rang one afternoon; they both jumped. They hadn't heard its ring before. John answered it. Liesl heard his side on the conversation. "Yes, Dad I'll be ready at eight."

"Where are you going?"

"Martin is picking me up. I have an appointment with an official from the State Department."

"What about?"

"I have my choice of a couple of government appointments."

"John, that's wonderful news."

They were both excited in the morning. Martin was right on time. "I'll have your husband home by dinner time Liesl." She watched them drive away. Liesl had tidied up the house; made the dough for biscuits, left it to rise and decided to take a walk.

Maria was out for a stroll as well; both children were napping. Maria saw her; looked around. "Where's John?

"In the city, he's meeting with government officials for possible appointments to various positions."

"Sounds exciting."

"He was. I can't wait to see him; I miss him."

"I remember those feelings. I missed your dad those first weeks he began to work in the city. You will adjust just like I did. I better get home; Samuel will be awake soon." Maria kissed her daughter's cheek. They walked in opposite direction.

Maria thought. They may not stay here in Vineland.

The next couple of weeks were busy. All the children needed new clothes. During the week Maria went shopping with Louisa. They took a trip to Hazel's shop.

"So you need clothes for college, right Louisa."

"Yes, Mrs. Hazel, all my clothes are getting too tight."

She had a few dresses put aside to show her; shirtwaist styles; a definitive waist usually with a belt, slightly fitted through the hips with a flare to the skirt using several panels of fabric that resembled pleats. Some had short sleeves; a few had long loose sleeves.

"Mom, there are so many to choose from."

"We have time; try them on."

Louisa selected two; one was a mellow blue; the other was a rose color very much like Maria's suit that Georg loved.

"You need at least one casual suit Louisa."

She selected one with a mismatched blazer-like jacket in a deep pink with dark green edging. There was a plaid pleated skirt in the same colors of green and pink.

"Oh Louisa, I love it. It looks professional but also casual."

"I like it too Mom."

After adding shoes and stockings, the pair walked home with their purchases. Samuel had just woke up; he was waiting for his milk.

Georg was responsible for Kurt and Mathew. On Saturday they went to see Elias.

"I've been expecting you."

"Maria told you."

"Yes, the day she and Louisa were shopping. You both need to have one casual suit; nothing dressy or sophisticated; the rest can be shirts, sweaters and casual pants. Neither young man was picky; it took less than an hour for them both to make their selections.

"Your pants will be ready on Tuesday; you can get them anytime boys."

"Thank you Elias, we won't forget."

"Your mom is going to be surprised to see us home so soon."

"Katia told me she and Louisa got home just as Samuel woke up."

Georg didn't let his wife get the words out of her mouth. "I know Maria, we're speedy. They got what they wanted. They can model for you on Tuesday after they pick up their pants."

"I can't wait to see them all dressed up."

She would get that opportunity on the last holiday before school started; Labor Day. The family had enjoyed a picnic sponsored by the city. There was a dance that evening; for everyone. Max had booked the Blue Notes weeks ago.

Maria found Louisa and Mathew in the living room; all dressed up.

"My, my; you both look sharp."

"So you're using the latest word to describe us, Mrs. Maria."

"That's right Mathew; it's perfect."

They left for the dance.

"I knew she would become a young lady one day; Louisa had to find the right reason. It looks like she found him."

"You're absolutely right Alice. I remember well her tomboy days."

The two grandmothers were all smiles.

The next morning they noticed their grandson. Their exclamations were like Maria's. "I almost didn't recognize you Kurt."

"I told Maria he made a good selection."

"Do you approve mom?"

"Oh yes; you are going to make a very good first impression. I'll be right here to hear all about your day."

Kurt had his portfolio in his hand; he was anxious to show off his designs. Karl would accompany him.

All the others were anxious for school to begin. Those still attending Sacred Heart, Brigitta, Marta and Gretl were ready to meet up with their friends. Maria walked with them to the road.

They waited for their friends who were walking towards them. They kissed Maria goodbye. She stood and watched and listened; they gibber-jabbered all the way to school. Maria reflected on where they were a year ago; always looking over their shoulders; couldn't go anywhere without protection. She said a silent prayer of thanks.

The bus stop was on the corner. Louisa and Mathew waited with Maria; today was orientation they didn't need to be there until eleven o'clock.

"Are you both excited?"

"I am Mrs. Maria."

"Maybe a little scared Mom."

"You don't have time to be scared; the bus is here Louisa." Mathew took her hand and led her to the door. They waived from the open window. Maria stood there until the bus was out of sight.

Her two children were in the living room with the ladies. "I'm sure glad I have these two; I can't be sad or they will be upset." She immediately sat on the floor to play with Barbara.

Katia played with her when Samuel demanded food earlier than normal. "All this quiet must have woke him. Just as well now they will both sleep at the same time. I can have a few minutes alone with the girls when they get home.

The girls entered the front door. "Where's mom Franz?"

"Waiting for you in the living room."

The girls exploded with talk as soon as they saw her. "All that happened the first day?"

Maria soon heard. "We had a good day too. Both of us are enrolled in great classes."

"Your dad will want to hear all about it and I'm sure your brother will have news as well."

The family listened intently to each one. Brigitta had the biggest surprise. "I'm going to be editor of the school newspaper; the owner of the Vineland paper is our sponsor."

Kurt's news was exciting as well. "All my work with the Corp of Engineers will count as credits towards my degree. And I'm going to help design a platoon bridge."

John and Liesl walked down after dinner. Maria saw them first. "Do you have news John?"

"I do. Let me tell everyone at the same time."

"John visited the State Department today."

"And…" Georg said.

"I was offered a position in the transitional office for Austrian affairs; it coordinates with the work Dulles is still doing there. The down side; we need to move to Washington DC."

"It's not far Mom and Dad; the train goes right there. His parents will be there too."

Maria's deep breath was noticed. Georg put his arm around her. She wasn't sad. Instead she was overjoyed. "God continues to provide."

In three weeks the Adam's house was cleaned and closed. Charles knew they would sell it one day. The two couples rode together in a large limousine with State Department flags waiving. Their last words were, "Come see us soon."

"How are you darling? She's your oldest."

"Not as sad as I thought I'd be. I know she married a good man."

"I still remember the first time we met him. He had a presence; something I can't describe. Remember the proverb, There is a time for everything. This was Liesl and John's time to be married. And it was our time to guide them to this life. He will always be with them."

"How wonderful it is to be married to you. I thank God everyday Maria."

"And I do the same."

They went inside; a baby was waiting. All the children continued to grow in stature. Maria and Georg savoured each and every achievement.

October came and the children celebrated Halloween. They searched for costumes; it was more difficult; they had no attic full of treasures. Maria helped them stich together their choices. Barbara was a clown.

They didn't go trick-or-treating to many homes; still they received a lot of candy. Karl had as much fun as his nieces and nephews; Louisa didn't ask for candy. She and Mathew dressed up to walk around with the others.

Another new holiday was added; Thanksgiving. Marta and Gretl both had classes in American history. Their classes at school put on a play for the younger children. They were both Indian maidens; dressed to the nines. Marta and her mom were very creative.

Barbara sat in the front row the day all the ladies went to the performance. She now knew their names. Maria and Isabel heard. "See Marta and Gretl."

On Thanksgiving Day they joined other families at the church for dinner. Katia had prepared some cranberry sauce and made several dozen biscuits. Sidney and Rosemary took the long weekend for a second honeymoon at the lodge.

While they were there, they had a long conversation with the owners. They were an older couple who had grown weary of all the upkeep the lodge demanded. They made them an offer they couldn't refuse.

"All we ask is to live in the back cottage until our days are up. There's a small cemetery by the creek; we wish for it to be our final resting place."

Rosemary was brought to tears. "Now, now Rosemary, you know scripture; there is a time to die. We die to see Jesus; it's our reward. The mansion with many rooms is waiting for all of us."

"I know Joan, I know."

"Is it a deal Sidney?"

"Yes Joshua, it's a deal. It will be hard to tell Maria and Georg."

"Maybe not; you told me Maria has a love for the mountains."

"That is true. I'll let you know when."

"And I'll get the paperwork ready."

A handshake between the two men sealed the deal. Joan and Rosemary hugged.

They were quiet when they started driving home. "I believe this is where God wants us to be. I've have my Ham Radio license; the lodge is a perfect place to get and send messages. I will be one of many on the East Coast monitoring the Germans."

"At least I know you won't go to war."

"No Rosemary I won't. We will always be together."

Everything changed two week later. It was a lovely Sunday afternoon. Everyone was home. They were listening to some quiet music on the radio. The radio became silent; then a trembling voice sputtered out the words. "We interrupt this program to bring you a special bulletin; the Japanese have attacked Pearl Harbor Hawaii by air, President Roosevelt just made the announcement."

A long silence engulfed the living room; no one moved or seemed to breathe. Maria immediately knew what they needed to do.

"Come on everybody, let's get to the church."

Father George had also heard the news; he was waiting for them. In fact all the churches that day had towns people pouring into them. The news was still sketchy. The military men were asked. "What does this mean?"

Georg stood and addressed those gathered. "Our government has known for some time that Japan was listening Hitler. It seems obvious now; they had decided to begin the spread of Nazi-Socialism in the Pacific."

After reading of scripture and multiple prayers, the churches began to empty. The avenue was crowded with people; all still in total disbelief. Tomorrow they would learn America's response.

On Monday morning, Georg and the others drove into the city early. Alice and Isabel had both lived through the Great War; they stood steadfast with Maria as the car had pulled away. They tried to hide their feelings as the children left for school.

Max and Franz sat with them in the living room after lunch. The little ones were asleep. Max had found a radio channel playing classical music. At twelve-thirty the program was interrupted. "The President will address a Joint Session of Congress about the events of yesterday. Stay tuned."

They were unfamiliar with the workings of the American government; no one realized this was very unusual. They were not prepared for what he said. President Roosevelt began. "Yesterday, December 7, 1941 a date which will live in infamy, the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan."

He went on to explain that the United States was at peace with Japan; they were engaged in discussions as to how to maintain peace in the Pacific. "We were lied to. It is evident this attack was deliberately planned over many weeks or months."

He listed other attacks the Japanese had made that day; Malaya, Hong Kong, Guam, the Philippine Islands, Wake Island and that very morning Midway Island.

"There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory, and our interests are in grave danger. With confidence in our armed forces with the unbounded determination of our people we will gain the inevitable triumph; so help us God.

"I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, December 7, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese Empire."

Max turned the radio off. They walked around in a daze. No one realized then that no battle would be fought on American soil; instead they would send men into harm's way all over Europe; and the Pacific islands. The loss of life would be in the hundreds of thousands.

Barbara and Samuel would also provide a diversion; they did, that very day. They waited for everyone to come home. They children had all gathered around a radio at school. They were somber when they came home.

Brigitta told her mom. "We know; we listened to the entire broadcast." They heard the same from Louisa. The family was anxious to talk to the military men. They had been sent home early. "You need to reassure your loved ones," they were told.

"Life can't stand still. Christmas will be here soon; Samuel and Barbara deserve a Christmas like we have always had. This year should be no different." Georg told them.

The family took his words to heart. They continued their preparation. There were no Father Christmas letters or letters to Santa Claus as Gretl and Marta had learned from their friends was the tradition in America; still they made it special for Barbara and Samuel.

The choir sang on Christmas Eve. Liesl and John came home. The base of the tree was surrounded by little presents for the little ones. Maria had bought a small Crèche; it was predominately displayed. "Merry Christmas," rang out loud and clear after the singing of _Silent Night_. The children had added the song _Dona Nobis Pacem_; a fitting reminder that peace is possible.

The nation waited until after the holidays of Christmas and Hanukkah to begin their preparation for war.

Rosemary and Sidney visit lodge again


	56. Life Goes On

Life Goes On

It was early in the morning, the day after Christmas. Maria heard Samuel beginning to stir. She immediately went to him. She talked to him in a quiet voice. "Are you hungry Sam?" He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Okay, you can fill your belly. Slow down, I'm not going away."

She knew perfectly well Georg wasn't asleep. Samuel finished in less than fifteen minutes. She laid him in his cradle and climbed back into bed. They snuggled together. There was no time for anything more; Georg needed to get up soon. He left for the city much earlier now; there was so much to do.

"It snowed last night. I peeked out the window; everything is white."

"Karl and I saw the clouds yesterday. We were both waiting for Kurt to say something."

"I think our son has more important things on his mind. It reminds me of one of the scripture reading from Liesl and John's wedding."

"Which one sweetheart?"

"The one which is always read; the love chapter from First Corinthians."

"Any particular verse?"

"Yes, verse eleven, which is often omitted. It seems rather strange compared to the rest. It begins, _when I was a child, I talked, thought and reasoned as one_. And then it continues with;_ But when I became a man, I put away childish things._ Many students of scripture put their own spin on the verse. I like to take it at face value."

"So, you believe Kurt has become a man and getting excited about snow is childish."

"Yes I do; although he's a young man. I'm sure we will see him being childish with Sam and Barbara."

"Everyone, no matter their age, acts like a child around them. I know I do."

"So do I. I suppose we better get up."

After a kiss and an "I love you," the couple dressed for the day. Barbara was still sound to sleep. And Mathew would sleep for at least another hour. Maria went downstairs to the kitchen.

"An early bird beat you."

"Who Katia?"

"Kurt grabbed a pastry and a cup of coffee. I'm still getting used to the fact he drinks coffee now."

"I suppose it's because he's around older men now. I'll take the same and go find the bird."

"Good morning early bird."

"Oh hi, Mom, finishing up my first design of the platoon bridge."

"Did you notice it snowed last night?"

"I did. It's only five a six inches. It shouldn't cause much delay driving into the city."

He noticed his mom's odd smile. "I know. I used to get all excited about snow. I still like snow; still would like to ski. I can do that another winter; the United States needs to free the world from evil. There will be a time later for fun times again."

"Well spoken, Son."

"Good morning Dad. And how is Miss Barbara this morning? Oh, you want to come to me. I love you too, thank you for the hug." Husband and wife shared a private smile.

The car pulled away. Maria with Sam in her arms and Barbara by her side, stood and watched them leave. All the other children including John, Liesl and Friedrich were still asleep. When they woke, they enjoyed the snow. They took Barbara with them; she finally enjoyed the snow especially going down the little hill on a sled.

After lunch, Barbara took her nap; the older children went back outside with their friends. Both Alice and Isabel were resting in their room. Maria was all alone with Samuel in the living room. She noticed him in the cradle. He had been asleep on his tummy. She watched him get up on his knees and grab hold of the side of the cradle and hold on as if he wanted to turn and sit up.

"Young man what are you telling me. Are you going to sit up for me? Let's see what you do on the floor."

It only took him a few seconds; he pushed himself up and plopped his bottom on the carpet and smile up at his mother. "I think your cradle days are over young man."

Maria was not going to wait. She placed a call. "Mabel, the furniture store please."

"Of course Maria."

The man recognized her voice. "What do you need Maria?"

"A crib for Sam; today if possible."

He had heard mothers call like this before. "It will be there within the hour; the men will set it up for you."

"Thank you, you're a lifesaver." Maria heard the man chuckle before he hung up. She found Franz.

"Expect a delivery truck soon."

"From where Maria?"

"The furniture store, Sam needs a crib before he falls out of his cradle."

"What did he do?"

"He can sit up now."

"Where has the time gone Maria? It seems like only yesterday he was born."

"I guess because we have had so much going on. Don't say anything to anyone. I want to surprise Georg."

"My lips are sealed."

Maria was waiting for her husband in the living room. She heard them come home. She had Sam on her lap; with her arms around him so she could whisper in his ear, "Daddy's home."

"There you are; Rosemary told me you were in here with Sam."

Maria talked to Sam, "Are you going to tell him or should I?"

"What are you up to Maria?"

"Sam has a surprise." She put him on the carpet. He immediately did his thing.

"I saw him trying to do it the cradle; he put his hands on the side and smiled at me. I promptly ordered his crib. It's upstairs waiting for him. We didn't need a baby falling out of a cradle."

Georg reached for his little son. He squealed as his father held him above his head. Stefan's voice was heard. "I suppose it's time to bring in the other highchair. I'll go get it. It's already clean."

"Look at you Sam; you're getting big. Barbara do you see your brother? Now he's part of the family too." Gretl played the role of big sister to both of them. She was a proud ten year old.

Although the military men had gone back to work, everyone else was still there for another few days.

John had an assignment for the State Department. He was asked to interview all his Austrian friends in Vineland; asking about what they may be hearing coming from Austria. He also contacted Father George; did the church have any information. He even asked Maria to share her correspondence with the Reverend Mother; although he already knew it wasn't frequent.

Friedrich was home until after the New Year because the laboratory was being retrofitted for more space for the experiments in the discovery of viral vaccines. With the discovery of a usable medicine from the Penicillin mold, the manufacturing of it had been moved to the laboratory in Peoria Illinois. The surrounding farmland supplied an abundance of fruit, especially cantaloupe.

He spent the next few days spending time with both Alice and Isabel; he also freely engaged in play with Barbara and even Samuel especially since he could sit up now. One afternoon he and Mathew were alone in the living room, they had both seen Liesl and Louisa run off together.

"How's married life John?"

"Absolutely wonderful; is your relationship with my sister moving forward?"

There was silence from Mathew. "Come on you can share with me; your answer won't go any further."

"We've kissed."

"I hope so, you've been together enough."

"We both really want to finish school first but I don't think either of us want to wait that long. We may ask your mom and dad how they feel about a summer wedding. There are a lot of small apartments near the school's campus."

"That sounds reasonable to me."

"Have you met anyone?"

"Funny you should ask. You know after the Adams' moved to Washington DC, I needed a place to live. Mrs. Lily insisted I stay with them. I met their granddaughter. She started classes at the Pharmacy School of the U of Penn. She visits her grandparents often. We've had many long conversations; it's so nice to talk with a girl who speaks the same language; bacteria, viruses, antibiotics and vaccines."

"She sounds promising; you're secret is safe with me."

"Thanks buddy,"

"I think I'll see if my wife is done chatting."

"Did you two solve all the world problems?"

"Now John, you know better."

"Thanks Liesl, I feel much better. Is Mathew still in the living room?"

"No, he's right here. I think we should all go to the movies tonight."

"Sounds like a plan."

Later that night Louisa told Mathew about her conversation with her sister. "She thinks mom and dad would approve a summer wedding."

"I think we should tell them during our week off after our exams."

"Yes, that would be perfect."

The next day Rosemary was watching for the postman. She intercepted him before he put the mail in their mailbox. "Anything addressed to Shriver today?"

"You must be anxious Rosemary."

"I am Fred."

"You're in luck; one from Pocono Pines."

"That's it; thank you."

The couple read it together. "This is even better than I expected. Jacob wants to meet me in a lawyer's office on Thursday."

"Will you be able to get away?"

"I'm sure I can. It's over the lunch hour. Now I can tell Georg."

That evening all the young people went to the movies. All the adults were together in the living room; of course Sam and Barbara were there too. Sidney decided to tell all of them.

"Rosemary and I have some news to share. When we visited the lodge over Thanksgiving weekend; the owners made us an offer to buy it. We have accepted their offer."

"It's only a partial surprise. I've heard you speak so fondly of the place."

"Alice is right. I also knew you missed your lodge."

"Yes Georg, you're correct. It's also a perfect place to keep tabs on the Germans; I will get an excellent signal on my Ham Radio. I'm one of many up and down the east coast who will be doing the same."

"I speak for all of us. We're really happy for you."

"Thank you Maria; in the spring you should all plan on visiting us."

"You can count on it."

Even the girls understood; Kurt had heard the talk in the car. He knew all about his Uncle's Ham Radio. He and Karl were also very busy.

The New Year had begun without much fanfare. Maria always like the fact it was also a Holy Day of Obligation. It gave the congregation a chance to ask God to continue to shine down on them.

Only the three girls still sang in the choir. Father George had finally replaced Liesl. Robert Elmore would not only direct the sacred music for the church; he would eventually replace Max as organizer of music for the Strawberry Festival. He had a dream of establishing a music camp; perhaps with Rosemary and Sidney at their lodge.

Liesl and John returned home and Friedrich went back to Philadelphia. The girls had been back to school for a few days. Brigitta was fully engaged as the editor of the school's newspaper. She was crafting her first editorial since the pronouncement of war. It was similar to her assignment on Hitler; in fact she used most of it.

Brigitta began with a preface to the editorial.

_I wrote this article for my school newspaper back in Austria. My father convinced me that the students needed to know about this man Adolf Hitler._

_Who is Adolf Hitler?_

_Adolf Hitler was born April 20, 1889 in __Braunau am Inn which is fifty miles north of Salzburg. His parents were Alois Hitler and Klara Poelzl._

_Klara was a peasant girl, hardworking and a devout Roman Catholic. Alois was very different. He ruled his family with an iron hand; he was the sole, undisputed authority. He could never be called a father. His wife and children were totally subservient to his will, his moods, and his whims; obedience was demanded at all cost. Alois died in 1903._

_Klara and her children, including Adolf, were not left penniless. Klara never had much as a child. She was very frugal with her money. Adolf became very close to his mother; some reported it as being obsessed. In 1907 Klara was diagnosed with breast cancer. She died after receiving treatment from a Jewish doctor. He was crushed by her death. It is said he carried his grief with him the rest of his life. _

_In the years that followed he moved to Vienna, a city with a large Jewish population. He was friends with the mayor who feared that the Jewish people would take over his city. Combined with the fact his mother had died after treatment from a Jewish doctor and the hatred he learned from the mayor, he developed __an immoral hostility towards the Jewish people._

_Hitler moved many times after his mother died. He was enticed to go to Germany. The rise of the German Workers Party caught his attention. Every time he spoke, the crowds were large and enthusiastic. He became so powerful that the rival German Socialist Party elected him president; a position he never sought._

_The collapse of the banks of Europe furthered his cause. A new government was formed and Adolf was appointed Chancellor. Secret police from Austria know Hitler has detained thousands of Jews in camps. That word is_deceiving_ly false; it is known that no one ever leaves them alive._

_Hitler was determined to reunite Austria with German. He had a fancy name for it, Anschluss. I first heard this word from my father. He told me how one of Hitler's lieutenants, an Austrian, had threatened him by saying, "the Anschluss will happen, your fellow Austrians want it." We all know the Anschluss has happened. _

_All of this was years in the making. My old country suffered miserably after the Great War. Austria had been part of the Austria-Hungary Empire; composed of many independent nations who stood together to prosper. They were from all religious backgrounds, Catholics, Lutherans, Episcopalians and Jews, who lived together in harmony._

_The Empire began to crumble; voices within the ethnic groups began to demand changes. The assassination of_ _Austro-Hungarian Archduke __Franz Ferdinand of Austria was the trigger that started the Great War. At that time, Austria was part of the loosely formed German Empire._

_My father commanded a submarine for the Austrian Navy. He had a crew composed of all ethnic groups; speaking many languages. They each learned enough of the other's language to communicate; they protected one another._

_Under command of my father, the crew did what had been asked of them; defeat the enemy. He was decorated by the Emperor with the medal of highest honor. Sadly, he fought against the United States; although he never engaged in the sinking of any American vessel. _

_The outcome for Austria was a change in its borders; she lost her sea ports. There was no more navy. Germany was forbidden from ever forming an army again._

_Hitler defied the treaty. He has a mighty army of Stormtroopers and a junior army of boys; beaten into mental submission to do his will. His will was to capture my father and force him to command one of his new submarines._

_For eighteen months we lived with someone always guarding us; they followed us everywhere, invisibly. Our home had sentinels posted all around. Hitler made his desire well known. It was at that moment we knew we had to leave Austria._

_We made a run for it; we sang our way out of the country. Our escape was almost foiled. Thanks to two persons who risked their lives, their attempt was thwarted. All of us made it safely to London where we boarded the ship that brought us to America. Where we were welcomed by Lady Liberty to this land of opportunity; she tells you to welcome those who breathe to be free._

_You, the people of Vineland, have done that with open arms; starting long ago when the first Jewish refugees arrived in this area. You welcomed them then and you have today. I have personally witnessed your ecumenical spirit._

_With the help of Almighty God, let us all hope it stays that way. We will endure this war together and come out with stronger resolve to be one nation under God. _

_Written by Brigitta von Trapp_

Father George was given an advanced copy before it was published. He read it in amazement. His mind had a difficult time comprehending that this editorial was written by a teenager. He met with Kenneth Florentine.

"Is this too powerful?"

"I don't think so Father, but Georg and Maria should see it first."

"Yes, I'll stop by the house this evening."

Franz greeted him. "This is a surprise Father."

"Are Georg and Maria around?"

"Oh yes, engaged in a rousing game of charades. Wait here in the parlor, I'll get them."

"Good evening Father, what brings you to our home?"

"Kenneth and I feel you both should read Brigitta's editorial before it is published."

He handed them a copy. They both skimmed the first part; they knew what it said. They read the remainder with intensity.

"Everything she wrote is well documented. I have no problem with it. How about you Maria?"

"It is the truth; again Brigitta's adult mind confounds me."

"I'll share your comments with Kenneth. I believe the next edition of the paper will be published next week. I'll see you get a copy. You can go back to your game."

"Georg will, I have two little ones to put to bed."

They kept the editorial to themselves for now. But the editor of the Vineland paper, The Daily Times had seen the editorial and published it the same day as the school paper went out to the students. The editorial had wings; it was quickly noticed by the Philadelphia paper, the Inquirer. Georg was confronted by the Admiral the next day.

"Georg, have you seen this?"

He had brought a copy of the editorial page with him. It didn't have Brigitta's name but the following: _Written by the editor of the Sacred Heart school newspaper in Vineland New Jersey._

"Yes, my daughter Brigitta wrote it. Maria and I both have read it. I can't believe it was picked up so quickly by the Inquirer."

"Has she always been advanced for her years?"

"Always Admiral; she read at early age. Our home always had an abundance of books."

"When she finishes school this June, I'd like to bring her onboard as a writer. She's smart and gifted; America can use her."

"I'm taken back Admiral; I will need to consult my wife."

"Of course, I expected it."

Georg waited for their private time. "You must be kidding?"

"Not at all darling, you know she's gifted. I'm sure you wanted to scold me when you saw me take the book from her when you first met the children."

"I certainly did; you even patted her behind with the book. Then you inspected the troops and my jaw dropped even further. I'm so glad we can remember that day with smiles." Their embrace became stronger; both shared a pleasant giggle.

"So am I. We have until the end of the school year. Hopefully we can wait a few months to tell her."

"You don't sound very positive sweetheart."

"Things are so uncertain; he may want her sooner."

"Let's not dwell on it. Right now, I want you."

"Take me there sweetheart."

When Maria found Rosemary packing their belongings, she was trying not to be sad. "It's going to be different without you living here."

"I know Maria; but we won't be far. We both know Sidney will be doing important work for the government from there. And, we're not far away, everyone can come visit anytime."

Alice expressed similar sentiment; after all she had been with her for many years. Everyone stood outside as they watched their car pull away. Maria knew the sadness couldn't prevail. She was glad to see the children's friends come to the house to play.

The family waited with all Americans to learn about the country's war plans. Every evening someone would tune the radio to the news broadcast. That evening they heard.

"President Roosevelt has signed into law a change to the Selective Service Act. It will now encompass men from eighteen to sixty-four. This was necessary to ensure a large enough group to staff all the branches of the military."

Maria and Katia both gasped. Georg spoke up immediately. "There's nothing to worry about. Karl is doing work necessary for the war effort through the Army Corps of Engineers. And I'm helping with launching the new submarines soon. We will both need to register and go through all the motions but that's all it will be."

"You're sure?"

"I am. Friedrich's fine as well. And Mathew I was told the government needs you to complete your studies in Physical Therapy. Sadly we all know there will be wounded; they will all need physical therapy to help them recover. And you know Kurt's not eighteen yet."

Everyone let out a collective sigh. They like the rest of the Americans would learn how the austerity measures imposed by the government would affect all of them. In the coming weeks they would share some happy happenings.

It was late January, Louisa and Mathew saw Maria get ready to take the little ones to bed. He asked. "Mrs. Maria, would you come back down after they're asleep?"

Maria smiled; she surmised the reason. "Of course, I won't be long." Georg kept silent; he too knew.

"Now Mathew, what's on your mind?"

"You both know we have a desire to marry. We both told you once it would be after we finished college. Neither of us want to wait that long."

"That's right Mom and Dad. We'd like to marry this summer."

"The times are so different now. Yes, I was relieved to know physical therapists won't be selected. We want to live through this war together."

"I'm not surprised; war has always speeded up marriages."

"I'm not either. I'm ready for another son-in-law."

"Thank you, thank you," Louisa ran over to each of them for hugs and kisses. Georg got up and extended his hand to Mathew. "You have our blessing."

Neither of the Grandmothers was surprised; they both knew it was inevitable; it was only when. Louisa would tell her mom, she wanted nothing fancy. Barbara's Birthday came first. It didn't surprise Maria that Gretl took charge. A similar statement was made by everyone. "I can't believe she's going to be two.

March twenty-ninth fell on a Thursday; they waited until Saturday to have her party. Rosemary and Sidney drove down for it.

"You came, you came," they heard from Gretl.

"Do you think we would miss your sister's Birthday?"

"I hoped you would come but I thought maybe Uncle Sidney's government responsibilities might keep home."

"No Gretl, my work starts when it gets dark."

They had a wonderful party; Friedrich was there as he was most Saturday afternoons. Even those living in Washington came; they took the train rather than driving. Car driving was one of the things the government requested they keep to a minimum; it saved on gasoline and also the rubber used in the tires.

Those were a few the austerity measures the government put in place. As the list grew longer; the government couldn't wait any longer to bring Brigitta on board. The Admiral, since he knew Georg personally, was asked to talk to him.

"Georg my friend, we need your daughter Brigitta now. We need her to write for the school children before school is over for the summer. Her articles will also be helpful to many parents who don't read as well as their children. What do you think?"

"I told Maria this might happen. I'll talk to her tonight."

Maria felt her husband had something to share when he returned home that night. In the privacy of their room she asked him.

"You have something to share Georg?"

"My wife knows me so well. It's about Brigitta." Maria perked up.

"The government wants her to start writing now for the school children; to help them and their parents understand how the war planning will affect them."

"I'm not surprised only amazed. I remember all the comments on her last report card. All her teachers told us the same. That she had worked ahead of the class and had almost completed all the subject matter."

"I suppose that's one of the reasons we should encourage her to accept this request."

"I agree sweetheart; I think she will too."

"I'll tell the Admiral in the morning."

Again the men were on the road bright and early. Maria didn't say anything to Brigitta; she wanted to hear the details first.

She was pleased to learn that Brigitta would only go to the city with Georg once or twice a week. When she was there the Admiral's secretary took her under her wing. Brigitta was thrilled. Her articles would be printed in The Weekly Reader, a newspaper for school children containing current events.

Maria now shifted to planning Louisa's wedding. The next Saturday, she and Louisa made a trip to town to see Hazel.

"She heard her tell Maria. "Remember, I don't want anything fancy." Louisa never did like fancy clothes; she always had a bit of tomboy in her.

"I think I have exactly what you want." Hazel told her. She remembered her selections for starting college. She held up a white shirt-waist dress with long sleeves; that fell to mid-calf."

Louisa exclaimed what Maria was thinking. "That's perfect, I love it."

"Why don't you try it on to be sure?"

It fit Louisa perfectly. She added a simple veil. Later she would buy shoes, stockings and a few things for the honeymoon.

Before school was finished for the summer, they celebrated Sam's first birthday. Everyone came that Saturday. He was more progressive than Barbara had been. He had started walking when he turned eleven months old. Everyone commented.

"He's all boy." Georg told them. "His two grandmothers have a hard time keeping up with him."

He had been playing some of Barbara's toys. He especially liked the blocks Liesl and Louisa had made for her. He received some more so he could learn how to stack them. His other gifts were a pull along walking dog; a wooden dog with moveable joints. It also made noise. He got the toy of the time, a soft Teddy Bear. And several cloth books including one of a train that resembled the book Louisa had published. When his book chewing book days were over he would get a copy of her book.

After Sam's eating his piece of cake with his hands was well documented on film, their friends began to leave. Their parting comment was; "See everyone at the wedding."

The family gathered that last Saturday of June at high noon at Sacred Heart Church. The organist was playing well known pieces of music such as _Ava Maria_ while the guests arrived.

The new music director Robert Elmore had to force Louisa to tell him her favorites. She and Mathew had only one thing on their mind; they wanted to be married. He had heard from her. "Ask my mom what they played at the other family weddings."

Maria had laughed. "I'm not surprised. Louisa isn't familiar with much music beyond what she sang with the choir and her siblings."

The music had changed; Marta, Gretl and Barbara had begun their walk to the altar. Louisa saw Mathew enter with Father George and Friedrich, his best man. This was the first time she saw him so dressed up. "My, he's so handsome." She said to herself as she took her father's arm.

He patted her hand as the music for their walk down the aisle began _Trumpet Voluntary._ The same processional Maria had used. They arrived at the altar steps. He heard again. "Who gives this woman to marry?"

As with Liesl, he said. "Her mothers and I." He raised her veil and kissed her cheek; he saw her eyes water as she said in a barely audible whisper, "thank you." He gave her hand to Mathew. The marriage service began. Father Georg conducted the ceremony straight from the written format.

Their answers to the Declaration of Consent were a clear and strong, "I will." Likewise the congregation heard them each in turn take their solemn vow; and then again; as they presented the other with a ring; the symbol of marriage forever.

They exited the church to the peppy tune, Beethoven's _Ode to Joy_.

Their reception was exactly like Liesl's. The Blue Notes supplied the music; Max kept the party moving along. The newly married couple danced all the required dances. Once again Louisa and Mathew had no real favorite. The cake had been cut. Louisa stood and tossed her bouquet. Hers was caught by a family friend.

The couple didn't depart for the mountains. Mathew drove them to Atlantic City; they spent three nights at the Ritz-Carlton. It didn't matter that the water of the ocean was still quite cold. Like most newly-weds, the hardly ever left their room.

They returned to a surprise. The ladies, Eleanor, Audrey and Belle had stayed in town. They fully prepared their small apartment for them. They had done all the work; Maria had the little ones. They did take her to show it off.

"They're going to be so pleased. It looks like Louisa; nothing frilly; but still beautiful." The colors of the bedspread and drapes were much like what Katia and Karl had come home to; rich vibrant colors of the forest.

"I see you stocked the kitchen. They won't starve."

When the couple left Atlantic City they came straight to the apartment. They were flabbergasted.

"Your mom's friends, Louisa?"

"I'm sure. I need to write them all a thank you note."

The day they returned was the Fourth of July. They met everyone at the school for the fireworks. "We see everyone came. Mom, aren't you afraid it will be too noisy?"

"Uncle Max told us they took out the barrage of firecracker explosions at the end. It's all about pretty colors."

Samuel sat with Georg; he looked at a few then occupied himself with his Teddy Bear. Barbara was mesmerized. She had perfected her "oohs and aahas." And told Maria, "so pretty."

The end included four American flags which lit up simultaneously as the band played the Star Spangled Banner.

An announcement was made; "strawberry pancakes and waffles will begin the Festival at Nehemiah's in the morning."

The family had their fill over the course of the weekend; the food and the music were superb. "Max, you out did yourself this year," was something he heard from many people.

Louisa and Mathew learned they were going to visit the lodge. "Are you going to come with us?"

"No, we're still on our honeymoon. Besides summer classes start soon; we'll go another time."

July had started off very hot and humid. Rosemary had told them. "It's much cooler in the mountains; you don't seem to be oppressed with the humidity."

They had a wonderful time. Alice was particularly pleased; the heat and humidity of Vineland had made her breathing very labored. She found the mountain air to be much different. She spoke with Maria and Georg.

"I feel so much better up here. I'd like to stay."

She didn't need to say any more; they both understood. "The little ones will miss you."

"I know; a reason for you to visit often."

She became a wonderful companion to Jacob and Joan. Max would visit often and would usually bring Isabel along. In time she would choose to live there.


	57. The War Years

The War Years

Sidney brought Alice back home to get her things. She tried to make light of it; she didn't want to upset Barbara and Sam. For their sake the family didn't make a big deal when she left. Maria reassured her. "I will miss you but I understand."

"I'll miss you too Maria. We'll see each other often, I promise and we can write letters."

Later Maria would wonder about where they might be in a few years. Something inside her told her Vineland might not be their final home here in America.

The family adapted. They did exchange letters; Sidney met with the military men at least once a week.

A few weeks later the family was in for a weather surprise. They knew all about rain; many summer days in Salzburg had been spent inside. This wind blew and pelted the windows of the house with rain relentlessly. Georg tuned in the local radio station.

They heard. "A hurricane came ashore yesterday. Even the interior of our state will feel its effects. Be prepared for high winds and lots of rain. The Benjamin Franklin Bridge is closed."

"Well men, it looks like we will be staying home today."

Everyone stayed inside. The storm didn't linger; it moved quickly up the state where it dissipated. Stefan and Phillip had to wait a couple of days for the fields to dry out before they could resume harvesting. The bridge opened the next day.

School started a few days later; the routine began. Brigitta continued to travel with the military men once or twice a week to deliver her articles for the Weekly Reader. Marta and Gretl went back to school. Their friends at school waited with them for each edition of the paper; they were proud sisters.

Brigitta had introduced herself to her readers in one of her first articles. It read: _My family came from Austria where we had challenges to meet after the Great War. We experienced shortages in food supplies; flour, sugar and butter were in short supply. My family was lucky, we were self-sufficient. Our cook churned butter; our men had enough milk and eggs to trade for flour. This continued even stronger after our State Bank shut its door. We made do with what we had; we rarely bought new clothes. With seven children in my family there were always hand-me-downs; my mother altered them to fit; we never felt poor._

Her first article that September described what the government was asking them to do. She smiled to herself when she began her first article. _Now to a topic I am familiar with; our government is calling them Victory Gardens. Your family is encouraged to grow your own vegetables and fruit. If you don't own a parcel of land, join with your neighbors. Everyone can help, even children as young as five or six. They can learn to pull weeds._

_At the same time she reminded them of the mottos, 'Clean Your Plate,' and 'Let Nothing Go to Waste; Eat Leftovers.'_

Stefan and Phillip took all of this seriously. They began to till fields they hadn't needed to use. They looked for neighbors who had no fields. They had a neighborhood field. Even Henri at the Training School began to do the same. There was never a shortage of good food in Vineland.

They were resourceful on another front; finding a substitute for sugar. The answer was honey bees. Katia learned how to alter recipes; the family never felt deprived of a sweet treat. Sugar was saved for the occasional celebration cake and for making ice cream.

She told Maria. "Don't you worry; I can still make your cookies."

"Now Katia, I don't deserve anything special."

"Well, just think of them for the little ones and enjoy a few yourself." They laughed together. Barbara and now Sam knew no different.

Soon after the Anschluss, the United States became very worried about Europe. Allen Dulles and his spies sent them more than enough sobering news that they knew a mighty war would soon engulf all of Europe. The government wondered if Great Britain and Free-France could survive. They wanted to help without sending men into harm's way.

As part of President Roosevelt's domestic measures to get his country back to work after the Great Depression, he began a program to manufacture items needed to carry out a war. It included uniforms, battle ready food, weapons, ammunition, tanks, airplanes, ships and even the use of land bases. All these things were provided to Britain, Free France, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics and even China.

Now that the United States had declared war on Germany, Italy and Japan, this manufacturing was stepped up even further. Because the United States had been attacked by Japan, the war in the Pacific began almost immediately. It did not go well. They pulled back and used most of their resources to free Europe from Hitler's grasp.

Other articles Brigitta would write were about other ways to be resourceful. She wrote.

_Sadly America needs to make ammunition. We need to remind our mothers and grandmothers to save household waste fat; it contains the key ingredient, glycerine._

In another article she would remind them to collect and recycle all kinds of things; rags, paper, silk, string and all kinds of metals. Steel or aluminum was salvaged from basements, backyards and attics; old cars, bed frames, radiators, pots and pipes. This was all in addition to the rubber they had already been collecting.

As the government had added men to the military ranks, they discovered they weren't being very proficient in planning and having all of the departments working together. They needed a building which could house all of them in one place.

President Roosevelt began to solicit ideas from military officers, his cabinet and the Congress. A Brigadier General proposed to build a building large enough to contain the staff of all the branches of the military. The construction of the massive building required a large number of engineers and construction workers.

Before it was completed, a decision was made to add a fifth floor. Georg became aware at one of his briefing meetings. He heard. "We need another engineer; someone who has had experience in a similar situation."

Georg broached the subject with Karl later that evening. Karl was very interested. He had this type of experience when he designed a city building for Vienna. "Georg, you can tell the Admiral about my experience. I'm sure the Corps will release me to help on this important structure."

Shortly after Georg told them about Karl, arrangements were made for Karl to travel to the construction site. He left on an early train to Washington DC. He was met by a gentleman representing George Edwin Bergstrom the chief architect. Karl spent the day reviewing the blueprints and touring the construction site. He returned home late that night.

Katia had saved dinner for him. "You're a lifesaver sweetheart, I'm famished."

"More than usual dear?"

Karl found his wife's tickle spot; her laughter was heard all the way to the living room. "Karl, are you tormenting your wife?"

"She deserved it Maria; teasing me about being famished."

It was Maria's turn to laugh. "I forgot you used that word too; enjoy your dinner Karl."

As he ate he shared with Katia information on the building. "It's huge Katia; probably one of the largest I've ever seen. It's shaped like an octagon."

Katia thought for a minute. "That means is has five sides of equal length."

"Very good dear, I'll be home for a week or so working on the engineering part of adding a fifth floor."

He completed his work and returned to the construction site. He met with Mr. Bergstrom; his ideas were accepted. When he returned he had some news that didn't make Katia happy.

They talked. "I know dear, we've never been apart. It won't be for long and it's only three days at a time."

Katia tried to be supportive. "I know darling. I need to be grateful you will never leave the country."

Maria did her best to help her friend. During those days Karl was away she never let her be alone. She encouraged Barbara to give her lots of attention. Karl returned on Fridays. On Saturday, after breakfast, they would hear. "Go, you two, catch up on lost time."

"Now Maria, what are you telling us to do?"

"I think you know, now go." The couple didn't need to respond; they left for their cottage.

The weeks went by. It was soon Halloween. Marta, who now sewed very well, continued to design clothes. Hazel, once again supplied her with not only fabric scraps but often pierces from the end of a bolt of fabric. She had more than enough to make a costume for herself, Gretl and Barbara. They were twin princesses; she was a fashion model. Marta even had a hat to go with it. In Karl's absence, Max saved the moment on film.

Karl's overnight trips stopped at Thanksgiving. Katia and Karl were very grateful. The family once again ate with others at the church. They gave thanks in special prayers written for the occasion.

This year the calendar gave them an extra Sunday between Thanksgiving and the beginning of Advent. Still Maria would remark. "I can't believe it's time to prepare for Christmas; where has the time gone."

She and Katia walked to the Newberry Store where they could purchase Advent candles. Stefan and Phillip found the circular form they had from last Christmas; it was covered with branches from pine trees.

"Guys, this is even better than last years; thank you. Now we're ready for Advent."

After the second Sunday of Advent, Brigitta had some bad news that she had learned when she was in the city attending a meeting about the latest austerity measures.

Maria was astounded. "What do you mean Brigitta?"

"I'm sorry Mom, no Christmas Trees this year."

"Georg, did you know of this?"

"I learned it in the car."

"Why?"

"They told us there are no men to cut the trees and no trains to deliver them."

"I understand but we must find a way to celebrate Christmas. Remember what you said last year Georg. 'Barbara and Sam deserve a Christmas like we have always had.'"

"We'll find a way to make it special Maria, I'm sure."

"Maria, I'll check around and see if we have any options."

"Please do Stefan."

In a couple of days he found Maria all alone in the living room writing a letter. He saw her finish; she had seen him come in. "I need to get this to Father George; it's for the Reverend Mother. I hope it will make it there by Christmas."

"I sure it will. I have some news about a Christmas Tree."

"You found one."

"Well not exactly."

"Go on Stefan."

"I found a substitute."

"Now I'm really dumbfounded, a substitute tree; tell me more."

"They're described as artificial trees."

"I don't know that word, artificial."

"It means man-made or fake."

"If a tree's not made by God how can it be called a tree?"

Stefan now had to explain further; Maria was buying any of it. "So you're telling me I have a choice of one made from feathers or of some kind of new material called plastic."

"That's correct Maria."

"Have you seen these?"

"Yes, the Newberry store has them."

"I suppose we need to take a walk." She found Katia and Isabel. "Can you please watch Barbara and Sam? Stefan and I need to take a walk. We shouldn't be long."

They talked; at least Maria did, as they walked. "I can't imagine anything man-made looking like a real tree."

Maria's eyes were attracted to a large green pyramid structure. "They call this a tree Stefan?"

"They do; see the hooks for hanging your homemade ornaments."

"I don't like it."

"That leaves the feather tree; over here Maria."

"Well, at least this looks like a tree." She was looking at it from top to bottom. The feathers had been dyed green; they were attached to wire branches. These branches were wrapped around the round piece of wood painted to look like a tree trunk. The branches were widely spaced to have room for decorations to hang from them as well as to keep the candles from staring a fire. She shook her head in disgust.

The salesclerk saw her. "I know Maria, it's pretty bad; but it's all we have this year."

"Rita, did you buy one?"

"Yes, a small one. I'll fill my house with drawings from my children; they love to color and paint."

"That's a wonderful idea. I think a three foot tree will do. We can sit it on a table."

"What do you think Stefan?"

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll set one aside for you. Stefan you can pick it up later."

He acknowledged her and he and Maria walked home. "Stefan, we have a few minutes. Let me give my letter to Jeannette."

"I'll wait outside."

"I was just in time, Father George is sending mail to the Bishop tomorrow."

"That's good, I'm sure she will get it by Christmas."

Katia and Isabel were outside with little ones. "We're you looking for us?"

"Not really, it was so nice we thought they could use a little fresh air. Where did you go?"

"To look at artificial Christmas Trees."

The two ladies had the same strange look. Maria explained. "It's the best we could do; we needed something for these two. I didn't want a Christmas Tree-less Christmas."

"I'm sure it will be fine."

"I hope so Isabel. We'll see soon."

Maria told everyone about the tree. "We need to decorate the living room. Everyone needs to paint or color something festive."

Louisa and Mathew returned on Sundays. She heard her mom and went to work. She made designs like one would find in a coloring book. When Christmas Eve came they had more than enough to make the room come alive with Christmas. The married couples had joined them. Everyone, including Marta and Gretl helped decorate. They made it special for Barbara and Sam.

Only they received any gifts. Everyone else had made Christmas cards with personalized messages to give to each other. Maria and Georg had started this tradition; these two days were an anniversary for them. They would always be lovingly remembered.

Louisa and Mathew occupied one of the bedrooms rather than going home to their apartment. Liesl and John stayed for several days. Maria heard a conversation between Friedrich and Mathew. "How's your girlfriend Friedrich?" Maria's ears perked up. She wasn't really eavesdropping; they were in the living room together.

"Our relationship is moving along; I really like her."

Maria kept silent; she knew Friedrich would tell her when he was ready. He was also taking courses at the University of Pennsylvania; he would meet her between classes and at lunch. His goal was a PhD in biological research. She did share with Georg.

"Do you remember the owner of the science store in Salzburg?"

"Who thought you were my daughter."

"That's him." She snuggled closer to her husband. He noticed her smile.

"I can hear the wheels turning Maria."

Now there was a room full of laughter. "Friedrich has a girlfriend. I heard him talking with Mathew. I think he's known her for a while."

"I told you he would find himself a wonderful woman one of these days."

"I know. I wonder when he will bring her home for us to meet."

"When he's ready, dear; he will. Anything else on your mind?"

"Oh, just wondering when we will become grandparents."

"I'm not ready to feel any older than I am."

"You're not old; mature is a better word."

He smiled broadly.

"What are you thinking?"

"You and our two daughters could be pregnant at the same time."

"I thought about that possibility too."

"Let's not pass up an opportunity to make it happen."

"Hmmmmn sounds enticing."

The family quietly welcomed the New Year. Life settled back to normal. Georg came home with news. "The President is going to have one of his fireside chats this evening. We need to listen,"

After dinner they gathered in the living room. Georg found a good radio signal; he had his choice of stations. The President had all the airways this evening. He spoke on the progress of the war; thanked the public for their understanding of the austerity measures. Then he addressed the children.

_I first want to commend the writer of your articles published in the Weekly Reader. Everyone knows her first name, Brigitta and that her family escaped from Austria as Hitler's men were hot on their trail. This entire family, who are not American citizens yet, are contributing to the war effort._

_Brigitta will be writing about another way you can help. Wars cost money. I understand her sister is drawing for the government; a poster about children buying war bonds through a school program. You will soon see it all around your cities and towns._

_Remember, every penny helps; fill you books with stamps. You will be helping us defeat the evil empires. _

The family remained suspended in amazement. "I can't believe he spoke my name Dad."

"Brigitta, you are doing important work. I speak for all of us. We are very proud."

In a few weeks, Louisa's drawing had been printed in mass quantities. Brigitta wrote the article to announce the program. It was a huge success; the money began to pour into the government's coffers.

The war went on. It was time to test the newly built submarines. The German designs Georg had given to the Navy had been very valuable in hastening the build out. Georg was offered an opportunity he never dreamed would happen. The Admiral approached him one day.

"I want to you to be on board for the first dive. Will you Georg?"

"Admiral, you know I will. I never thought I would ever set foot in a sub again. It will be my privilege."

"Good, I'll make all the arrangements. In the meantime, you need to be fitted for a uniforms; an officer's uniform."

Georg was all excited. But it was tempered with the thought Maria may not be happy. He arrived home that afternoon to the usual happening. Barbara and Sam came running to him for a hug. Barbara was faster than Sam; he still had a toddler's run. Georg would pick up Barbara and swing her into his arms. She squealed in delight; she never fussed when he put her down. Sam was clinging to his leg. He too delighted in his father's attention.

In their private time, Georg started broached the subject; indirectly at first. "One of the new submarines is ready for its first dive."

"My goodness, that didn't take them long."

"The keel was already laid when they received the German's plans; they easily made the changes."

"Are you going to see its first dive?"

"Maria, I've been invited to go along."

"Have you really? How exciting."

"It is. If all goes well, it will perform a series of maneuvers that will last for five days."

Georg could feel his wife's reaction. "I know sweetheart. It's our first time to be away from each other."

"Yes, but I know this is very important to you. It will be difficult sleeping alone. I'm sure I will reach for you all night long."

"My nights will be the same. I need to be sure I don't fall out of my bunk."

His statement broke the gravity of the moment; they laughed. "My sailor won't; you'll fall back into sailor mode very quickly. Do you know when?"

"Not yet, I need to get a uniform first."

"How wonderful; me and everyone will get to see you as an American sailor."

"I must admit. It will be a privilege to wear a United States Naval Uniform. Now would the sailor's wife like some intimate time?"

"By all means, sailor."

They both fell sound to sleep after their final words; "I love you."

The big day arrived. Brigitta was anxious to see her father all dressed up. She went upstairs and got Barbara and Sam dressed. Katia met her. "Are they both dressed Brigitta?"

"Yes, Aunt Katia, I'm anxious to see Dad in his uniform; and so is Barbara."

"Me want to see my Daddy all pretty."

Maria had dressed in her rose colored suit; Georg's favorite. She was waiting for her husband in the living room with everyone else. Barbara saw him first. "Mommy, mommy look at Daddy, he's pretty."

"He is sweetie. Finally, I get to see a real sea captain." Georg humored his wife. He twirled in a partial pirouette. "You like what you see dear?"

"You are handsome darling. Tell us about the decorations on your uniform."

"The Navy was very generous; I have the rank of Captain. That's one rank below an Admiral. The four gold stripes on my shoulder boards match the same on my sleeve."

"Is that real gold Dad?"

"I believe it is Brigitta, and the eagle is sterling silver."

"You look very distinguished Georg."

"Thank you Isabel, I suppose we should get on our way. Are you ready Maria? I see our car has arrived."

A woman in uniform exited the car and stood beside it. Georg tried not to show his surprise; although he did know women were taking non-combat roles in order to free up the men.

"Emily Barham sir; the Admiral requested that I drive you and your wife today."

She stood beside the open car door and smiled at what she heard and saw. "Maria, haven't you kissed them enough?"

"I'm coming, one more for Sam." She heard. "Me big boy, bye Mommy."

"Bye everyone." She brushed away a tear and sat in the back seat; close to her husband. They didn't speak immediately. For a moment they were lost in their own thoughts; which neither wanted to share in front of a stranger; thought about another baby.

It seemed like only moments had gone by; they were already traveling across the bridge. Emily knew Philadelphia; she maneuvered through the narrow streets; easily avoiding all the trolley cars. She showed the guard her credentials to be on the Navy Base.

"And Miss Emily, I see you have Captain von Trapp and his wife with you. The Admiral will meet them at the dock."

She parked alongside of the submarine. Georg wasted no time; he quickly opened his door and got out. For a second he stood got a good look at her; he remarked silently. "She's much better than my old ships." He helped Maria out.

She got a good look of the massive ship. "How in the world does she float and dive underwater?"

"Large tanks are filled with seawater, which acts as weight, causing the submarine to lose buoyancy and sink. To surface, compressed air is pumped into the tanks, forcing the seawater out and restoring positive buoyancy. The engines give it power, sweetheart."

"No fancy word like aerodynamics which I still don't understand."

"I need to check on the latest navy jargon for you."

They had to quiet their laugh; their escort had arrived. "Admiral Leahy, please meet my wife Maria."

"Pleased Maria, your husband has been a real asset; we're at least a year ahead of schedule. Would you like to come aboard before she dives?"

"It would be a privilege, sir."

"I'll go in the hatch first Admiral."

"Yes, good idea; you can help your wife down the ladder." With Georg's assistance Maria safely climbed down the ladder. There was ample room to stand and turn around.

The Admiral followed. He took them on a tour through the narrow passageways. He didn't bore Maria with all the details. In the immediate area she saw the control room; a bewildering collection of screens, wires, cables, switches, dials and levers.

"I must say Admiral, all this bewilders even me. I feel like I commanded a tin can compared to all of this."

"It's impressive to me too Georg. I'm sure twenty years from now they will say the same about this."

"I suppose so; technology always out paces the average mind. What are you thinking Maria?"

"I'm overwhelmed; I've never seen anything like this before."

"Come on you two; let's look at something more familiar."

"Here we have a full service galley; a kitchen to you Maria. The crew is very well fed. All submarines have a trained chef on board. Your husband won't go hungry; there's even a midnight meal."

"Our son Kurt would be happy to know that piece of information. Ever since I met him, he's been hungry."

"The dining rooms serve as eating rooms as well as for recreation."

"Maria, one of my favorite games to play is called Acey-Deucey."

"Never heard of it Georg."

"It is a game of strategy, tactics, counting and probability. It requires concentration; like chess does."

"Then it's not for me. I don't play chess very well. I play checkers with the girls."

"Before we get you topside Maria, I want to show you your husband's sleeping quarters."

They walked past the crews' sleeping quarters. "My goodness, they barely have room to turn over."

"They don't Maria. You learn quickly to sleep on your back all night."

"Here we are Georg; a slightly bigger room. You will have it to yourself; there's no need for a weapons officer on this dive."

"Your bunk isn't very wide Georg. I see why you told me of your fear of falling off."

"There's not a single sailor who hasn't tumbled on to the floor at least once. This is a training sail; they won't be diving to get away from any enemy ships."

"Thank goodness, Admiral."

They walked back to the ladder. It was easy for Maria to get out. Georg followed her. There was no time for a lingering kiss. Maria stood and watched her husband disappear down the hatch.

Emily was waiting. "Sit up front with me; we can talk on the way home."


	58. It Ended

It Ended

Emily waited until they were off the naval base. "The Admiral told me a little about your story Maria. And of course all of America knows about your daughter Brigitta."

"Yes, I know. It was a real surprise. Georg's children from his first wife have all surprised me. He never got over her death; each child has one of her features; his wounds of grief never healed.

"It took a turn in God's path for us to meet. I grew up in a Socialist-Atheistic Austria. I heard the truth one Palm Sunday; I decided to thank God by becoming a nun.

"The very wise Mother Abbess knew differently. She sent me to his home for the summer; to be a governess. In one day I miraculously won over all the children. It took a few weeks longer with the Captain. After a very rocky road, we found our love and the rest is history; a phrase I hear often in America.

"And now, as you know, we have two children of our own, Barbara and Sam. Each of the older children was given special gifts. The oldest Liesl has a beautiful voice, plays the piano and is a gifted choir director; she married John Adams. Friedrich found his passion in finding a cure for Scarlet Fever, the disease that took his mother's life. His interest in bacteria found him working for Dr. Fleming in finding how to turn penicillin mold into a medicine.

"Louisa writes books for children and is an illustrator"

"I remember hearing the President tell us about her. She designed the poster for the Children's War Bonds."

"That's correct Emily. She married one of our rescuers; a young lad named Mathew, He's studying to be a Physical Therapist and she, a teacher for children with reading disabilities. Kurt had advanced education in engineering. He's working with my brother in The Army Corps of Engineers.

"Marta and Gretl are still finding their way; I have no doubt it will be marvelous."

"They're really impressive Maria. I know you and the Captain are very proud. I see we've arrived home."

"Come in for a minute and freshen up before your return trip."

Franz heard a car door shut. He hurried to open the front door. "Is the Captain safely aboard?"

"He is Franz. I watched him disappear down the hatch. It's impressive; very impressive. Please meet Miss Barham; I invited her in to freshen up before she drives back."

"Come in Miss Barham, welcome to our home."

Their voices traveled. Barbara came running. "Mommy, mommy, is Daddy under water now?"

Maria grabbed her daughter for a hug. "He is; in a beautiful big ship."

She put her down. "Everyone, this is Emily. She needs to freshen up before driving back."

Katia asked. "Do you have time for tea?"

"I'd love that; so nice of you to offer."

"The children's grandmother, Alice Whitehead started the afternoon tradition."

"Maria, I've heard that last name before. Should I recognize it?"

"Yes, her father-in-law invented the torpedo."

"Ah yes, a useful war tool, but it is a sad invention."

"I feel the same way, Emily."

Katia brought in the tea and cookies. Isabel arrived with Sam who just woke up from his nap. "Mommy, Daddy home?"

"No sweetie, he's on his big ship."

"He's big Maria. How old is he?"

"He'll be two in June. Barbara will be three in a couple of weeks." She understood her mother and smiled broadly.

"Thank you everyone, I better get going."

Maria watched her drive away. She took a deep breath. The reality that she was without her husband had sunk in. She did her best to put her feelings aside; she spent time with the children.

Katia noticed her. "I know my friend; time will go by quickly. We need to plan Barbara's Birthday party."

That night, Maria slowly changed into her nightgown. She felt the place she had cut in order to place a small piece in her letter to Georg. Unknown to him, she had placed it on his bunk. She wondered when he would find it.

It would be after midnight before Georg returned to his quarters. He had enjoyed a snack before he retired. He had spent time with all the men; officers and enlisted. He tried to remember how many times he had repeated his story. Not only the story of their escape but also of his successful missions on his old submarine.

He had hung his uniform on the hanger. His hand reached for the covers; he felt a strange object. Looking down at it, a smile came over his face. "What has my Maria left for me?" Her handwriting was distinctive.

He sat on the side of his bunk and opened the envelope; the piece of fabric almost fell to the floor. Now he chuckled as he started to read her note.

_Are you smiling and chuckling sweetheart? My guess is yes. I wanted you to have my scent; to help you sleep. Just as I have yours all over your pillow which I will hug all night long._

"_I'm not sad, darling; only missing you. I know it won't be long. Thank goodness for Barbara and Sam; I can't be sad. They keep me laughing. Katia and I are planning her Birthday Party. Oh, I'm sure Gretl will help._

_Enjoy this safe and happy time aboard the submarine; much different from your last dives. I can't wait to hear all about it. Kurt and Brigitta want a full report._

_Remember, love know no boundaries. We carry it within us. When you sleep tonight, dream of me my love and I will dream of you. In the deep unknown our dreams will meet and we will both feel the other's love. Sleep well my love._

_I love you, Maria_

"God, how can I ever thank you for her. She is your ambassador here on earth." He took the swatch of cloth and put it near his face which held a peaceful countenance. He was asleep within minutes.

The days passed quickly for Maria. It was soon Friday. Emily had come to pick her up. The ship was scheduled to dock around three in the afternoon. Maria was waiting by the front door with Katia, Isabel and the two little ones. "Daddy's coming home Sam"

"Goody."

Maria had to laugh; that was the first time she heard him use the family's favorite word.

She heard the car drive up. Franz opened the door. Everyone followed Maria outside.

Emily spoke to Sam and Barbara. "Are you ready to see Daddy?"

Barbara wasn't shy. "You bring our daddy home soon."

"As soon as I can, then he can give you both big hugs."

"Me hug Daddy."

"Yes Sam, very soon."

Once again Emily had them at the dock quickly; shortly before they were due in. Maria was searching the water. The loudspeaker announced. "She's approaching at twelve o'clock."

Maria remembered from their trip to the airport; she imagined looking at a clock. She looked straight ahead and waited. She squinted. "I think I see it Emily."

"You do Maria. Its sail or tower has broken the surface of the water. The rest will be up shortly; keep watching."

"It's spectacular. I can tell she's getting closer."

Suddenly her face broke into a smile that filled her face. She spotted the man who was standing in the opened hatch waiving frantically. She tried to be reserved but her emotions were too strong. She waived back just as frantically.

"Ahoy mate."

"Oh dear my sailor is speaking in sailor speech, Emily."

"They get back into it quickly Maria."

"Well, hello sailor."

Maria waited patiently for the sub to be secured to the dock. "May I give my sailor a helping hand to come ashore?"

"Of course you can."

Georg's feet no sooner hit the ground when his arms went around his wife and swung her in circles. No words were needed; their embrace was enough.

"Are the others getting off?"

"Not yet, they need to secure the ship. I was excused."

"Thank you darling for being understanding. The Navy has a fine vessel; I believe she will serve them well. Let's go home."

All the children were waiting for them; even Louisa and Mathew were there. They wanted and got a full report. He had a surprise for everyone.

"In three weeks the ship will be christened; and we have all been invited."

"Everyone dear?"

"All of us, I need to tell Sidney; he and Rosemary need to bring Alice. I'm sure she would like to see another ship christened."

Maria knew it was at a christening of a submarine that Georg first laid eyes on Agathe. "Hmmmmn," she wondered; could it happen again. Then she told herself; "the girls are a little young Maria."

It was later than usual when Maria put the little ones to bed. Georg was by her side. "Yes Barbara we can play in the morning. I'm not going anywhere. Here's one more hug and kiss to sleep on."

She lay down. The couple saw her eyes close; they stepped away from the crib. Both took an extra peak at Sam. Maria motioned with her hand to leave the room.

"Now, it's our time darling."

"It is; your spot in our bed has been cold."

"I can fix that." He began to undress his wife. The couple made up for lost time; even an intimate morning moment.

On Saturday Maria started planning all the future activities; the christening and Barbara's Birthday party. She and Isabel were working on all the details. The christening was on a Thursday and Barbara's party would be on Saturday.

While she was busy Georg took a walk; a walk to Jonah's office. "Hello Georg, is this a friendly visit?"

"A little of both Leah."

"Come in, he's in his office."

"Welcome home Georg, how was she?"

"She's going to serve our Navy well."

"Something else on your mind Georg?"

Georg held the fingers of his left hand. He didn't want Jonah to see his nervous fingers. "Yes there is. I had difficulty breathing while I was under water. I felt like I couldn't get enough air."

"Let's go to my exam room so I can listen to your lungs."

Jonah took his time. He listened particularly to the base of his lungs. His experienced ears could detect subtle abnormalities. He heard a higher pitched sound as Georg tried to fill his lungs.

Georg had his suspicions. "Is my problem from breathing in gasoline fumes on my old submarine?"

"I'm afraid so. It's minimal but enough to have bothered you on your dive. And as a sailor, I'm sure you smoked."

"Yes I did. Thank goodness for Agathe; she disliked it immensely and I quit."

"That was good, the fumes did enough damage. As you get older our lungs age too; the problem will slowly get worse. The air of big cities doesn't help and the air here in Vineland can get stagnate."

"What do you suggest?"

"In time you may want to move to the mountains like Alice did. I believe she felt those effects while living here. Nothing needs to be decided immediately; just keep it in mind."

"Thanks Jonah, I wish I could keep this from Maria but I can't. Our relationship has always been open and truthful."

"Knowing Maria, she'll understand. If I remember correctly, she loves the mountains."

"Yes she does."

Georg's walk had gone unnoticed. In their private time he shared with her. Maria's response didn't surprise him. "We will go where God wants us to be. I have no doubt He will open another window."

"Again my wife has the right response. And my love for you continues to grow."

"And I feel every expression of your love deep inside; something that I can't really explain. It's the most wonderful feeling. Take me to our height of ultimate ecstasy."

"My pleasure darling."

The couple didn't think about Georg's lung problem; they told no one. They both knew that day would eventually come. Right now their minds were occupied with the impending happenings.

That Thursday arrived; the military men had no briefing. Everyone would be at the christening ceremony. It was set for three in the afternoon. Maria was able to get Sam to take an early nap; she was not lucky with Barbara. She was at that age of not needing a nap all the time.

The family left for the Philadelphia Naval Dock. They were among the first to arrive. The Admiral spotted Georg. "Your seats are right up front. Have you told your daughter yet?"

"No, I didn't want to worry her. She has so much poise; she'll be thrilled."

The seats were filling quickly; many dignitaries had been invited. Among them were two distinguished Generals; George Marshall and Dwight Eisenhower. Both of their extended families were also present. They were also seated near the von Trapp family. Brigitta noticed one of the young men looking at her then quickly turned away. She was distracted by her dad.

"Brigitta, the Admiral is going to ask you to christen the ship."

"You're teasing Dad."

"No I'm not. Don't be nervous, he'll tell you exactly what to do."

She looked at her mom. "I didn't know either; I know you'll do fine."

She whispered to Georg, "incredible." His arm went around her shoulders for an affectionate gentle hug. They both took deep breaths.

The combined service band began the program with the playing on the National Anthem. The notes of the Star Spangled Banner filled the air. The chaplain offered a prayer which included verses from Psalm 107'

They that go down to the sea in ships;  
>That do business in great waters;<br>These see the works of the Lord, and His  
>wonders in the deep.<p>

And the prayer was followed by two short speeches. Admiral Leahy was next.

"The time has come to name our newest submarine. Many of you know that our tradition has been to name them after fish. She will be the USS Drum. Yes Drum is a name for a group of sea creatures who can make a drumming sound; perhaps to alert others fish to danger. A fitting name for a ship who sails in silence beneath the sea; able to detect the enemy and warn others.

"We have with us today a young lady who has written for her peers; articles which have informed all of us of the measures needed to win this war. Please give a warm welcome to Brigitta von Trapp."

"My sister, my sister." Maria tried to shush her daughter. The Admiral heard her.

"Yes Barbara your sister is going to christen the ship." The rest of the family gasped; especially Alice. She noticed the young man near her, smile.

The Champagne bottled was covered in a tightly knitted net; to contain the broken glass. A small bouquet of flowers was secured well below the neck of the bottle. A small platform had been built for Brigitta to stand on; she was inches from the ship's hull.

The photographers' yelled. "Pose for pictures first."

"We got it miss, continue."

"Okay Brigitta, hold it with both hands and hit the ship hard."

Georg and Maria held their breaths. They watched her. Brigitta took a deep breath; held on to the bottle tightly and wacked the hull with all her might. The Champagne sprayed her and the Admiral. Flashbulbs flashed multiple times; her photograph would be in all of America's newspapers. The children would be able to put a face to the writer of the Weekly Reader articles.

The Admiral quietly told her. "Here's a towel Brigitta; wipe your arms with it." The band played John Phillips Sousa's America's National March, _The Stars and Stripes Forever._

Maria couldn't contain Barbara, she ran to her sister. "You famous now, me saw the picture men."

Maria caught up to her. "Admiral, you're a man who keeps secrets well."

"She was perfect Maria; one of the best slugger's I've seen."

"I taught her sir."

The Admiral paused. "You're Kurt, the engineer."

"Yes sir, sometimes I could get Brigitta to get her head out of a book long enough to play with me when we were younger."

"You must have spent some time studying."

"Actually, it was my first erector set which started my interest in bridge building; and then I had a visiting engineering professor while we were still in Austria."

"All I know, is your entire family has amazing gifts."

Maria listened to the conversation. "Thank you Admiral; sometimes I have to pinch myself. Their achievements have been nothing short of incredible."

"William, are you going to introduce us."

"Most certainly, Georg, Maria please meet Generals Marshall and Eisenhower; they both doing a remarkable job in leading the foot war."

"I'd like to meet the foot soldier who thwarted your potential captors, Captain." General Eisenhower asked.

"I'll get Franz, Dad."

"Thank you Kurt."

Franz never liked to be recognized as important. "Are you sure Kurt?"

"I am."

The Generals both spoke to Franz, using similar words. "You're much too modest Franz. You should be proud of your marksmen skill. I speak for all Americans; we thank you."

Many others spoke to the family; Maria's head was spinning; she had a queasy feeling. She was relieved to get on the bus. They were having dinner at the famed Crystal Tea Room of the Wanamaker Department Store. Afterword everyone came home to Vineland; Barbara's Birthday Party was Saturday.

Barbara liked to wear dresses. It was difficult to find dresses for her during the war. The older couples each had friends who had dresses from their grandchildren. There were no more children to use them. They looked brand new. Barbara didn't know the difference; she and Marta oohed and aahed over each of them. A few toys and age appropriate books rounded out her gifts.

The highlight was the cake and ice cream. Barbara used a fork very well; no more messy hands. Now Sam was another story. "Sam why are you using your hands; you can use a fork."

"Maria, let him be; it's easier with your hands."

"Did you hear your Uncle Max Sam?"

No response from Sam; he was busy stuffing the cake in his mouth. He did maneuver the spoon quite well for his ice cream.

Katia had some of Antonio's Italian coffee. She and Rosemary served the adults. Maria took a sip or two but drank no more. She walked around with her cup chatting with everyone. No one noticed she wasn't drinking from it. She had a suspicion as to why.

Their Philadelphia friends along with the mountain people returned home that night. Liesl and John had told them they would take the morning train. Soon they knew why.

"Mom, come back down after you put them to bed; we've hardly had any time to talk."

Maria watched Liesl talking with her dad. She realized she seemed to have a perpetual smile; and something else but Maria wasn't sure.

"John and I have some news."

"Go on Liesl." Maria tried to be rather off the cuff in her speech.

Liesl's smile became brighter. "You're going to be grandparents."

"We are, when?"

"We don't know yet. The first frog test didn't tell us. The doctor said I wasn't pregnant long enough; something about hormone levels. He'll test me again next week. I think it will be in December; it's my guess."

"I guess my lady friends didn't take a good look at you. I detected a brighter than normal smile."

"So you are going to make your dad a Granddad. I hope they will call me granddaddy; the other salutations make me feel old."

"The baby will, Daddy."

The four of them had a good laugh. "We better turn in John; we are taking the early train home."

"Call me with the result of the frog test." Maria filled her memory; something to ask Jonah when I see him.

"Well Maria, one down, two to go."

"Maybe only one to go."

He turned to see his wife with one of her classic smiles. "Really Maria?"

"I'm late; I've had a few queasy spells and the coffee bothered me tonight. I'm sure I'm much too early for this frog test Liesl mentioned. I'll see Jonah soon."

Now it was Georg's turn to smile. "From our intimate moments after my submarine dive."

"Very likely."

Liesl told Isabel in the morning. "I knew there was something special about your smile. I didn't want to ask you."

They were still talking as everyone came to breakfast. "I'm going to be an aunt."

"You are Brigitta; all of you girls will be an aunt."

"Even me."

"Of course Gretl, you're my sister too. And the boys will be uncles."

"Goodness, that means I'm getting older."

"My thought exactly Max. I voiced my opinion;want to be called granddaddy. It doesn't sound so old."

Liesl, John, I'll drive you to the train station."

"Thanks Uncle Max."

They said their goodbyes. "We'll be back for Sam's Birthday."

Everyone left; the military men and Brigitta back to the city; the two girls to school. Sidney needed to get home last night; they left after the party. He had important work to do.

The house was quiet. Maria contemplated when she should go see Jonah. She had her opportunity that afternoon. Barbara had worn herself out yesterday and got to bed a little late; she took a nap at the same time Sam did.

Katia was in her cottage; Isabel was resting. Franz was even snoozing in his chair. She closed the front door very quietly.

She was lucky; no one was waiting to see him. He didn't require appointments; patients would wait their turn.

"Are you here for a happy reason Maria?"

"You suspect too Leah."

"I do. I'll tell him you are here; my lips are sealed."

"Hello Maria." She smiled back at him. "Women your age smile brightly only when they have happy news."

"I'm very early; if I am pregnant. Georg and I surmise it was after he returned from his dive."

He thought for a moment. "Yes you would be early; too early to hear anything and even too early for the new frog test."

"Liesl told me about it."

"Does that mean….Leah come here. Maria and Georg are going to be grandparents."

"When Maria?"

"She thinks in December."

"And if your date is correct Maria; you're probably due in early February. Come back in a couple of weeks. You'll know for sure by then."

"I better get home. I slipped out when everyone was resting or sleeping."

Franz did hear her come in. Isabel was waiting in the living room. "And where have you been my dear; to see Jonah."

"You knew too."

"I heard something in your voice this morning that gave me a hint. Any idea when?"

"Probably in early February. Liesl and I should be quite a pair at Sam's party. Each of us will get those looks from our lady friends."

Isabel laughed. "I don't doubt it."

Despite all the happy news in the Trapp family, the war continued. Many more were deployed. The wounded came back by the hundreds. The troops were very lucky; two drugs, Sulfa Powder and now Penicillin which had been manufactured specifically for them were available in abundant quantities. Many more lives were saved because of them.

Sam's day did double duty. In the morning there was the Graduation Ceremony for Louisa and Mathew. The family caravanned to Glassboro for the ceremony. It was very small and intimate.

It began with the Pledge of Allegiance; followed by the singing of the National Anthem. The Trapp Family Singers knew it well now; their voices were heard above all the others.

A short inspirational address was delivered by the President of the College. He also presided over the presentation of the diplomas.

He said something special for each one. "These next two graduates are married; they are the first married couple to enroll here and I'm sure they will not be the last. They met in the worst but also the best of ways; Louisa was escaping from evil; Mathew was an informant for the Austrian Secret Police. He alerted the one who would thwart the evil one's last attempt.

"It is with deep pride I present to Louisa Trapp Hoffmann her diploma in Specialized Reading Education. Congratulations Louisa."

"Thank you, sir.

And to Mathew David Hoffmann, his Diploma in Physical Therapy. Congratulations Mathew.

Thank you, sir."

They received a standing ovation.

"Now all the graduates deserve another round of applause."

The family mingled with the others in attendance before they departed for home. Sam fell asleep. "You need to carry him Georg. When he's asleep his weight reminds me of bags of food for the barn animals at the Abbey."

Even Georg struggled with his weight. He made it to his crib. Maria took off his shoes and covered him with a blanket. They stepped into their room.

"Don't you ever try and carry him when he's asleep. His brother or sister may be unhappy."

"You don't need to worry; I know better."

He woke; rested and happy and with all cylinders firing at top speed. He had a wonderful time. Kurt had been second in command for his party; it was all boy.

Louisa and Mathew stayed at the house for the night. After church they had some news for the family.

"Louisa and I will be moving to Washington DC. I accepted a position as lead therapist at Walter Reid General Hospital."

"And I have a teaching position waiting for me at new school which specializes in teaching children with reading problems.

"When?"

"As soon as we can pack up; John found us an apartment in their building."

"How nice; when we come to visit we can see both of you."

"Mom and Dad you can come anytime."

Friedrich patiently waited his turn. "You know I've been living at the Adams's old home; Miss Lillian has been with me. The government needs it for another government official's family. She's going to be living in a college apartment building; keeping an eye on all the students. I guess she's called a House Mother."

Before he could continue Kurt spoke up. "Could I get a room there? I'd like to be closer to the university."

"My plan brother; we could share an apartment. Is that okay Mom and Dad?"

Maria tried not to show any alarm. But she did think; another child leaving the nest. Georg answered for them. "We both know you have the maturity to live on your own. Are you sure you won't get famished Kurt?"

Katia laughed the loudest. "My thought exactly Georg."

"No you two, my allowance from the government includes meals."

"I like the fact Lillian will be there. And your Uncle Karl will see you often. You both have my blessing."

"Thanks Mom."

Before they began to visit their married couples, Max had a surprise. He found a rare moment alone with Maria and Georg. "I'd like to take Marta and Gretl to New York City."

"Max, what have you arranged?"

"You know Marta is interested in fashions, the city is filled with designers and Gretl has a remarkable voice. Robert Elmore has told me on more than one occasion. My real surprise is for them to see Shirley Temple in a new movie; it's opening day at Radio City Music Hall. Victoria has it all arranged, back stage passes and all the trappings."

Georg could tell Maria had some misgivings. "Maria, they're not little girls anymore; our escape matured them fast."

"I know. Like I told Friedrich a couple of times, it's a mother's prerogative to worry. I'm sure they will both be very excited to go."

The next day they told the girls. "Really Uncle Max; we'll meet Shirley Temple."

"It's all arranged, Victoria will have her driver meet us at Grand Central Station."

Maria helped them pack. "Should we take one of our bridesmaid dresses?"

"I don't know what you wear to an opening night performance; you should in order to be prepared. Take one other fancy dress in case you need it."

They left on a Sunday afternoon; Maria and Georg went to the Vineland train station with them. "I still can't believe this train goes directly to New York City."

"That's why this trip is so perfect Maria."

"It is perfect; perfect in every way Max."

Soon the conductor announced. "All aboard the New York City train."

It wasn't a tearful goodbye; lots of hugs and kisses. "Have a good time," was repeated by both parents. Maria and Georg watched it pull away.

"When they get home I should know the results of my frog test; but I already know it will be positive."

"So do I."

"I know dear, I have external signs now."

The girls talked non-stop when they returned. "Shirley Temple is just like us; you'd never know she was a famous movie star."

"And Mom, I decided I want to design clothes like she wore as a young girl. One day this war will be over and mothers can sew again; the pattern companies, McCall and Butterick will need designs."

"Yes one day it will be over. I think you have an excellent idea."

"Mom, I want to sing like she does. Did you know Mr. Elmore recommended me to the producer of the Blue Notes to be their lead singer?"

"No I didn't; I knew he thought you had a wonderful voice."

"Can I sing for him for the last weeks of the summer?"

"Maria, Tony's wife goes with them every time they're on the road; she'll look after Gretl."

"And I suppose you'll be around too Max."

"Yes, for most trips."

"So, you both have your careers selected. You know I'm pleased."

Together Maria heard. "Thank you Mom."

A few days later Maria had news. She announced after dinner one night. "In addition to becoming grandparents soon, you dad and I will have another mouth to feed."

"You're having a baby Mom?"

"I am Gretl."

"We're an exceptional family. This is one of those highly unlikely events; being grandparents and parents of a new baby within weeks on each other." Maria didn't dare tell them what she was thinking. Would Louisa surprise them soon?

Brigitta had wanted to attend the same University which Friedrich and Kurt attended, The University of Pennsylvania. She and her dad continued to travel into the city on a daily basis. One day she had some free time and obtained an application for the school.

She spoke to her parents. "I'd like to submit my application to the university to study International Affairs."

"And live with your brothers."

"If they'd let me."

"I'm sure they will. Once again, I have a heavy heart; you have my blessing. I have a feeling some great event will happen in your future."

"I don't know Mom; I want to be prepared."

One weekend, they moved Brigitta to Philadelphia. Maria was content. She had seen where they lived; knew it was secure.

"Don't worry Maria, I'll look after them."

"I know you will, Lillian. I believe this is God's plan for all of them."

"Mom, are you ready?"

"Let me go to the bathroom again."

"Now I'm ready Friedrich. Where are we going?"

"The Lilly's' made reservations at Bookbinders."

"Interesting name for a restaurant."

"I've been told it was the founder's last name."

Kurt and Brigitta watched them drive away. "I think they'll like her Brigitta. I do believe they're in love; seems like they have the same look both Liesl and Louisa had."

"I'm sure she's lovely. And your love life Kurt?"

"Brigitta, how'd you know?'

"I didn't. You just told me."

"My sister can say the darnedest things. I met Suzanne shortly before you christened Dad's submarine. She's General Sullivan's youngest daughter. He's the commandant of the Corps."

"Another very impressive family."

"We're still young. We will wait for this war to be over. Then we can date without worrying about the world's future."

"Well said Kurt. Let's get some dinner."

Friedrich and his parents had arrived at the restaurant. The doorman opened the taxi's door. Eli was close by. Maria saw his wife and daughter with him. She was helped from the car. "Georg, Maria my wife, Cynthia."

Georg returned to the customs of Austria; he reached for her hand for a kiss. "Hello Georg, I like your custom."

"Mom, Dad, please meet Mary Margaret Lilly who prefers to be called Maggie."

Georg greeted her the same way. "Maggie, why are you blushing? I warned you about my dad's greeting."

"Now, now, Friedrich, the young lady can blush if she wants too. It's a very touching greeting. Walk with me Maggie."

"Thank you Mrs. Von…"

"Mrs. Maria is fine Maggie."

Everyone was at ease after Maria's request. The two families had a wonderful time together. Both moms knew they would be planning a wedding soon. Neither embarrassed the couple; they would wait for the official engagement announcement.

They returned Friedrich to the apartment and said goodbye to their three children. They returned to Vineland. It was late; only Katia and Karl were awake.

"She's lovely; Georg told me long ago he would find a wonderful woman to ask to be his wife and he has."

Life went on. The war went on. Karl and Kurt were asked for their expertise on how to make beach landing craft extra strong. General Eisenhower was now the Supreme Commander of all the allied forces. He was planning a massive invasion.

Karl and Kurt worked together and sent their recommendations to the Higgins Boat engineers in New Orleans. The company worked double shifts around the clock to make the changes. In weeks the flat bottom vessels were on their way to the ships.

Thanksgiving came. The family celebrated with the parishioners of Sacred Heart. This year without John and Liesl; she was much too pregnant to travel.

On Saturday morning the telephone rang. Franz was near it. "Yes John, she's…" He couldn't finish, Maria had grabbed the phone. "A boy, that's big." Maria's voice announced to all. Then, "We'll be on the afternoon train."

Maria filled in the details. "He was born at six fifty this morning. He weighs seven pounds fourteen ounces and he's perfect."

"It's official now; you are a granddaddy, Georg."

"Yes I suppose I am Isabel."

They found the baby to be just as John had told them. He was perfect. They had named him Charles John. Liesl told Maria he would be called Charlie. Charles was too formal.

Christmas came. The Adam family came. The grandmothers oohed and aahed over the baby. The words spoken most often in those days were. "Maria, you're next."

Louisa was always asking to hold him. "Are you practicing Louisa?"

"Maybe Liesl."

"Are you?"

"Mom, Dad, come here. I think Louisa has some news to share."

Now Louisa held the big smile. "Mathew and I will be parents sometime in June."

"I'm happy for you. Your dad and I thought about the possibility that all three of us could be pregnant at the same time. This is an incredible toss of the dice."

"Now I will really feel old."

"Georg, you'll never be old; grandchildren keep you young."

"You should know Alice."

The visitors departed. Maria hardly waited for February to arrive. Rebecca Elizabeth was born on the first. Barbara took her role of big sister very seriously; she was a little mommy. Sam wasn't jealous either; the others in the family gave him a lot of attention.

The war continued. The troops made landfall in Normandy France. The victory came at a heavy loss for all countries involved, including the United States. In the end it would prove to be the deciding factor in Germany's surrender.

The allies wanted to capture Hitler; to put him on trial. He committed suicide before they got to him. They did find his henchmen.

The war in Europe was over; America celebrated. There was rejoicing in the streets; bells tolled for the living and the dead; even in the small community of Vineland. In a matter of weeks they would celebrate again. The war was over with Japan; sadly after the United States, with full support of its allies, dropped two atomic bombs.

And now the world would learn the truth; about the millions that Hitler had annihilated; and would see the pictures of the war damage. General Marshall was designated to make a plan to rebuild all of Europe; the Marshall Plan. The allies would occupy Japan for several years; insuring they would never rebuild their military.


	59. The Good Years

The Good Years

The United States began to dismantle its war machine; factories which had been tuning out airplanes, tanks, landing craft and weapons of all kinds reverted back to peace time work.

As the men returned marriages took place; many on the spur of a moment. Gretl had been singing with the Blue Notes. They had so many requests for wedding receptions that many weekends they would perform at four or five.

These weddings weren't fancy; the brides wore everyday clothes; the men found an old suit that still fit them. The couples only wanted to be married and celebrate with friends and family. The bride and groom could select their favorite from Gretl's repertoire of over a dozen songs.

Houses were still in short supply; nothing new had been built in four years. Many couples lived with their parents. Quickly that was changed; communities sprang up almost overnight. Dozens of similar looking houses were built in the suburbs of cities all across America. At the same time the Marshall Plan was reconstructing Europe.

Brigitta wrote a few more articles for the Weekly Reader. Her writing had not gone unnoticed in Washington DC. Charles came to Philadelphia with a representative from the State Department.

He met her at her office. "This is a surprise Mr. Charles. How's Charlie doing?"

Charles had one of those proud grandfather smiles; he took out his wallet. "Let me show you his latest picture."

"Oh my, he's big. What's my sister feeding him?"

He laughed. "She told us she learned a lot from your mom. She remembered the difficulty she had feeding Barbara cereal and fruit."

Now it was Brigitta's turn to laugh. "Yes, Barbara had more on her face and bib than she ate. Mom was exasperated. Isabel then taught her all the tricks. I see Charlie has benefitted."

"Brigitta, this is Walter Thomas, an official with the State Department."

"Nice to meet you sir."

"My pleasure Brigitta, I was asked to come offer you a position in the State Department. They need your writing skills; you could complete your education at one of the fine institutions in DC."

Brigitta remembered her mother's words; a great event would happen to her. "I find this so incredible. I will want to talk to my parents before I give you a firm answer; but I already know their advice. Are you going to be here a few days?"

"Yes, we have some other business here. I find you tomorrow."

"That will be fine; I'll have your answer."

She rode home with her Dad, hardly able to keep silent. They found Maria laying Rebecca in her crib following a feeding. "How's my littlest dear?"

"Eating and sleeping; she's a good baby sweetheart. How was your day?"

"We're winding down the war machine."

"And yours Brigitta?"

"Mr. Charles came to see me."

"With Charmy?"

"No, with a picture of Charlie, he's big Mom. It seems Liesl remembered all the tricks Grandma Isabel taught you about feeding Barbara. He had a representative from the State Department with him."

"I see you smiling Brigitta; continue."

"He offered me a position with the State Department as a writer. I would be able to complete my degree at one of the universities in DC."

"You didn't say a word in the car."

"I know Dad; I wanted to tell you both at the same time."

Maria's arm went around her daughter's shoulders and pulled her close. "Do you remember what I told you?"

"I do; some great event will happen one day. It's like God opened a window for me. I really want to do this. Maybe I could live with Louisa and Mathew. They won't need their extra bedroom until several months after the baby is born."

"I'm sure you can. I think they will be happy to have a helper."

"I'll tell Mr. Thomas in the morning. I'll move after I take my exams."

"And I'll call Louisa tonight."

"Good idea Dad, thank you."

Louisa told her dad. "Of course she can live with us. I can't wait to see everyone."

Everyone took the train with them when Brigitta moved. Maria had experience traveling with a baby. She remembered their trip to see Alice and deliver Friedrich to the research facility.

The family hadn't seen Louisa for several weeks. Maria spoke for all of them. "This baby looks like it's going to be a good size."

"I know. My doctor told me it's already at least five pounds."

The family stayed overnight in a nearby hotel. They had a wonderful visit with the two couples. They saw Charlie. "He reminds me of Sam."

"Me, Mommy?"

"Yes you; you were just as big at this age."

Maria and Georg learned Brigitta would have a driver; not only to take her to and from work but also to and from the university. Brigitta had chosen to attend American University; it had a specialized program in International Affairs.

The family had had a busy weekend. Everyone rested on the trip home; Barbara and Sam fell asleep. After they were home Maria noticed they were rather mopey. "Tell mommy why such sad faces."

"We miss Brigitta."

Marta heard her. "Barbara, Gretl and I are still here. Come on, we'll play a game together."

Maria gave Marta a thank you smile. Inwardly she too was sad; one by one the children were growing up and venturing out on their own. Maria would express her feelings later to her husband.

"Why do I feel so old Georg?"

"Because our children are growing up and making their own lives; I feel it too sweetheart."

"I hope we can keep Marta and Gretl home for a few years but my intuition tells me they will leave before I'm ready."

"And we'll let them go with our full blessing. Remember, we have years to enjoy the other three."

"I know darling, I know."

Brigitta had been in DC several weeks. The telephone rang in Vineland. Maria heard Franz. "Calm down Brigitta, she's right here."

Maria took the phone, she listened to her daughter. "You'll never believe it. Louisa barely made it to the hospital. Mathew flagged down my car and asked my driver to take them there. Thank goodness it wasn't far. He was born less than an hour later."

"A boy Louisa?"

"Yes, a big boy; doesn't have a name yet."

By now everyone was in the living room listening to one side of the conversation. "Give them our love, maybe we can come down tomorrow. I'll call you and Liesl."

"Did we hear correctly? Louisa had the baby and it's a boy."

"Yes everyone, a big healthy baby boy. They're still deciding on a name."

Once again the large family took the train to DC. The conductor now knew them. "Another trip to DC, Georg?"

"Yes, our daughter gave us another grandson; we're on our way to have a look at him."

Charles arranged for two cars to meet them. Georg wasn't sure the little ones would be allowed in the hospital. He was surprised. "Oh yes sir, we have a very liberal policy."

Maria and Georg went in first. "Mom, tell everyone to come in; I'm fine."

The question on everyone's mind was asked. "Does he have a name yet?"

"Yes, we decided on David Mathew. Mathew really didn't want a junior so we reversed the names."

"I like it, hello David. He looks like Sam mommy."

"I think so too Barbara."

The family took the late train home on Sunday. Maria was thrilled that Mathew had been given two weeks off to be home with his wife and son. And Brigitta would be there part of the day. Liesl and John were also close by and Charmy was available too. She didn't worry about David; he would be fine.

Now Maria turned her attention to the next family event. Friedrich had finally made it official. When Lilly Pharmaceuticals brought the research to the United States, the company compensated Dr. Fleming very generously. He had put a part in the bank for Friedrich. When he turned twenty-one; the money was at his disposal.

His first purchase was an engagement ring for Maggie; nothing ostentatious. It was a modest sized stone in a simple but elegant setting. Maggie had called Maria. "Mrs. Maria, it's so beautiful. I can't wait to show it off. I told my mom, I want a simple wedding; frills and long drawn out weddings aren't for me. And I want the Blue Notes to play for our reception and have Gretl sing for us."

"I understand completely Maggie. And I agree with your musical group selection; I'll put the wedding on their calendar soon."

Father Kavanagh at St. John the Evangelist Catholic Church in Center City Philadelphia presided at the wedding. It was exactly as Maggie wanted; simple yet rememberable. The reception was held in the parish hall. The newly married enjoyed their honeymoon at the Lodge. They stayed in the recently remodeled Honeymoon Suite.

Rosemary and Sidney didn't bother them. The couple did have dinner with them on their final night. They went home to an apartment Cynthia and Maria had cleaned and stocked for them. The young couple would visit both families often.

This year they spent Thanksgiving with Maggie's family and Christmas in Vineland. What they didn't know at the time, this would be the last Christmas in that home. In January Maria would have a visit from Kenneth Florentine.

Franz heard the doorbell. He saw a familiar face. "Kenneth, this is a surprise."

"Is Maria home?"

"Yes, the weather has been too cold for walks; she's playing with the children in the living room."

"Yes, colder than normal."

"Maria, you have a visitor."

"I see; a good visit Kenneth."

"Oh yes, but maybe a surprise."

"Go on, tell me."

"Did you know Gretl has been studying all of Marta's subjects?"

"No, but I'm not really surprised. Our children have stopped surprising me; it's normal for them."

"She'll be able to graduate in June."

"So that's why I never see her after school; she's had her nose in a book like Brigitta always did."

"How do you feel about it?"

"She has her heart set on a singing career; I believe she and Marta will both attend the Philadelphia's College of Art; she in music, Marta in fashion design."

"I suppose you and Georg will discuss this privately; I feel they are both ready for college."

"Thanks Kenneth, we'll take that assessment into consideration."

She waited for their private time. "Kenneth came to see me today."

"And, what did he say."

"Gretl's been studying all of Marta's subjects; she's ready to graduate."

"Why does this not surprise me?"

"Because all of our children were given a gift; one I do not understand. I presume our escape has a lot to do with it too."

"Yes, I'm sure that's part of it. Are you sad darling?"

"Not really Georg; I must believe it's God's plan for them."

"You've taught me well. So do I."

At an opportune time the girls shared their idea. "We can live with Kurt. Our schools are all within blocks of each other."

Birthdays had been celebrated. Rebecca turned one in February; Barbara was four in March and Sam was three in June.

Marta and Gretl graduated a week later. The family went to the Lodge for a vacation before the girls moved into Kurt's apartment. The summer heat had already been oppressive in Vineland.

The moment they arrived Georg told himself. "I can breathe so much better up here." He would share with Maria his feelings later in the week. It was Maria who opened the door to the conversation.

"I can't believe how good Alice seems; the mountain air must have healing qualities."

"I know dear. I can breathe so much better up here."

"Is it time to move here Georg?"

"It is darling. It's perfect timing; out last children, for now, are out of secondary school. While we're here I'll ask Sidney to locate some property to check out on another trip."

"Good idea, I bet he already may know of some places."

When they returned Georg called a family meeting; including Stefan and Phillip. "You must have read my mind Georg. I could finally take a deep breath and breathe in that cool moist mountain air."

"You've been having difficulty breathing too Max?"

"I have Maria. I'm sure all because of the submarine fumes."

"Then it's decided; we will all move."

Georg went back on his own. He came home all excited. "Sidney found the perfect house; it's actually an old lodge. There are enough bedrooms for all of us under one roof; with one for guests."

"And Henri told me the Training School will take over this property when we leave. Some of the students can now work in the community; but still need a secure place to eat and sleep."

"I'm so glad, Phillip. This has been a wonderful home; it deserves to be put to good use. It's odd. I have fond memories from this home but I'm anxious to live among the mountains again."

"I agree with Maria." Georg knew Maria missed her mountains; she had grown up in them. This move was perfect for both of them.

The family had a lot to do; they had lived in the house almost five years. They worked together; the heat in Vineland did not let up. Everyone was anxious to move. It didn't matter that they would pack Marta and Gretl's things again; they wanted to get to the mountains.

Maria made the rounds of all their Salzburg friends. She promised them. "We'll come visit during the cooler months; I will always remember each of you in my prayers."

She stopped by the rectory to see Father George. "I heard Maria; I wish you well. You can now send letters directly to the Abbey. I know you're concerned about the Reverend Mother."

"Yes, I know she's aging; the Lord will call her home one day. I'm sending a letter to let them know our new address. We'll be at Mass on Sunday, please don't say too much. I don't want to cry."

"Your tears won't matter. I must tell you, I will miss your voices."

"Thank you Father, Robert seems to have found several good voices to replace us; Vineland has a lot of talent. As I told our Salzburg friends, we will visit during the cooler weather. Georg and Max both breathe easier in the mountains."

The last couple she visited was Jonah and Leah. There she had some unexpected news. "I've sold my practice to a new doctor; it's time to retire. The mountains are a perfect place. We will be nearby."

"Oh, what wonderful news; I can't wait to tell Georg."

The local furniture store owner offered to drive a truck full of their belongings to Pocono Pines. He was unfamiliar with the area. Maria had told him all about it. It sounded like a good place to retire. While he was there he had a look around.

The same realtor who finalized Georg's agreement helped him. In weeks he and his wife would move up; the store in Vineland had new owners. Mr. and Mrs. Morris fit in perfectly.

Barbara and Sam were the most excited. "Me like new house mommy."

"Tell me why Barbara."

"Uncle Karl showed me hiding places,"

"Oh he did." Maria didn't want to alarm her; she sent her in one direction towards Georg. She went looking for Karl.

"Hiding places Karl!"

"Did Barbara tell you?"

"She did."

"I only showed her one. Come on Sis, every child likes to play hide-and-seek. You remember Gretl."

"I remember, you sat on my toy box, Uncle Karl."

"So I did, but you had fun when I found you. Barbara will have fun too; you just wait."

"My brother will have fun too. You're just like me Karl; enjoying all those things of childhood we never experienced."

Gretl waited a few minutes before speaking; she enjoyed watching Maria and Karl affectionate hug. "Mom, we're both packed for tomorrow."

"Are you anxious to fly away?"

"Sort of; don't be upset."

"I'm not Gretl; but mama birds are always sad to see her babies learn to fly."

"You still have Barbara, Sam and Rebecca. It will be a long time until they fly away."

"That's why I'm not upset."

In the morning Maria let Rebecca nurse a long time; she wanted her to have a full belly and Maria wanted to be very empty. Katia would feed her cereal and fruit later and she was now eating pudding.

Georg hurried his wife along. "I hope we don't get stuck behind a farmer."

"We won't; the chickens aren't even awake yet. They'll peck you if you take their eggs in the dark. You'd be a thief in the night."

"Very funny dear; girls are you ready?"

In chorus he heard. "Ready and waiting for you and Mom."

Everyone watched them disappear down the hill. "Mommy and Daddy will be back real soon. Barbara, come in the kitchen and you can help me make cookies."

"Sam, do you want to build?"

"Me build with my blocks Uncle Karl."

No one cried. Rebecca was still taking two naps a day. The other two were kept busy. Shortly after lunch Maria and Georg came home.

"They're all settled in; Lillian was waiting for them. Kurt was taking them to lunch and then to get their class schedule. He has time to show them the ropes tomorrow."

"And how are you Maria?"

"I didn't cry if that's what you're asking; as I've said many times already; it's my prerogative to feel sad. But I need Rebecca; I hope she's awake."

"Awake and happy."

"Thank you Isabel; I hope you are very hungry." They went off to sit in a chair which had already been designated as Mom's chair. "Thank you Rebecca, mommy feels much better."

Marta and Gretl found they weren't the only young girls attending the Philadelphia School of the Arts. They soon met Paula and Arlene who shared the apartment next to them. They brought with them a record player; they had stacks of records or 45's as they were called then. They introduced Marta and Gretl to the slow mellow sound of the likes of Frank Sinatra, Nat King Cole, Doris Day and a more upbeat sound from Johnnie Ray.

Gretl learned some of these songs. Soon _Unforgettable_, _Que Sera Sera_ and _Faith Can Move Mountains _were added to her repertoire.

Kurt was glad they had made new friends; he still worked for the Corps. He was busy designing many structures for Europe. The first demand was for housing.

When the United States Army occupied Austria; they found terrible condition. It wasn't so much the damage which had occurred; it was lack of the necessities of life. The Ham Radio was still in use at the Bittinger's cottage. An Army General had been assigned to contact Sidney. He heard the plea. "They need whatever can be sent through the mail."

The Army Corps of Engineers had volunteered to be the sorting agent of all the items the American people donated. Kurt told the General to ask the Abbey and Father Martin to help with distribution. Thousands of pounds of clothing and non-perishable food were sent to Austria.

Max had been busy; finding a performing hall. He located a renovated barn. It was perfect. His first performance was the Blue Notes; Gretl was thrilled. They even had an afternoon performance for young people. Gretl could sing all the latest songs. Max's Barn was a big hit; it always had a head-liner group.

Kurt finally brought Suzanne home to meet the family. A year later they were married. Like Friedrich's wife, Suzanne didn't want an elaborate wedding. Theirs was a summer time wedding; they went to the Ritz Carleton in Atlantic City for their honeymoon, as had Louisa and Mathew.

Brigitta met her admirer from the christening. They had a class together. "I know your name; we've sort of met before."

"Where?"

"When you christened the Submarine the Drum, Brigitta."

"You were sitting near my grandmother; she told me you watched me closely."

"I did. I'm Neil Snyder. I'm related to General Eisenhower. I couldn't believe you were the writer of the Weekly Reader articles. Your family's story is fascinating."

"We were very lucky; but as my mom would say; it was God's plan at work."

"Walk with me to lunch?"

They ate and talked. "Would you like to go to see Finian's Rainbow? The famous Victoria Grant has the lead role."

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I've met her; my whole family has met her. I must tell Liesl; she will want to see it."

"Liesl is your oldest sister?"

"Victoria Grant was her inspiration and now the same is true for my younger sister, Gretl who sings with the group The Blue Notes."

"Your answer is yes?"

"I'd be pleased, Neil."

Brigitta and Neil were instantly attracted to each other. They soon became inseparable.

She did tell Liesl. She stayed with Charlie the night they attended the performance. Liesl asked the head usher to deliver a note to Victoria. She explained the reason. The usher was thanked by Victoria and arranged for them to meet her.

"The show is going to Philadelphia next; it's being presented to the students of the School of the Arts. I'll have my agent find Gretl."

"She'll be thrilled. I better go home; Charlie is probably waiting for me."

"John, I still can't believe all the incredible things that continue to happen,"

"Your mom would say, it's all part of God's plan."

"I know, but what wonderful plans He has given us."

"You know Liesl, in a few years I will become an ambassador; I'm going to request Austria."

"I'd love to go back."

Maria and Georg tried to visit their daughters often; they met Neil.

"Don't worry Mrs. Maria; we're still dating; although I do love your daughter."

"And I know she's in love with you."

The both graduated from American University; they had a fall wedding in DC.

Babies' births kept coming; it was difficult to see these new lives. Maria and Georg felt they could drive the train to Washington DC. They were grateful that neither Marta nor Gretl had met that special person yet.

Marta had fulfilled her dream. The pattern companies, McCall and Butterick both bought her patterns for little girls. Even though Shirley Temple was older; her earlier movies were remembered and the next generation of young girls wanted to wear her clothes.

Experiences with the other end of life's spectrum began to happen. Georg found Maria sitting alone staring into space. Maria covered his hand on her shoulder. "I shouldn't be sad. I knew the Lord would call her home. She was so kind to me; she was so gentle when she sent me to you. Now I'm really glad I sent her our family picture. I know it made her smile."

"She's still smiling; down on us from heaven."

Maria couldn't stay in reverie; little voices were calling her.

Alice knew who was going to be next. Jacob hadn't handled the winter; he always seemed to have a cold. It was very difficult for him to breathe. He died in his sleep with Joan by his side. She had known the end was near; still she wept. Alice and Isabel both comforted her.

Maria had the difficult task of explaining all this to Barbara and Sam. Children don't grasp the understanding of heaven's reward. All they knew; their friend was gone. Sadly this was repeated in a few months; Joan was given her reward. She passed on to spend eternity with Jacob.

Sidney had recognized that the small plot of land designated as a cemetery would not hold all those who wished it to be their resting place here on earth. He received a permit to enlarge it; Stefan and Phillip created a beautiful spot. It was surrounded by trees; and somehow Phillip was able to obtain a single vine of Edelweiss which eventually overflowed its container.

It was now Philadelphia which was giving birth to Trapp grandchildren; both Friedrich's wife Maggie and Kurt's wife Suzanne gave them grandsons.

The children's grandmothers were growing old. No one knew Alice's exact age. Georg could only guess she was in her mid-eighties. She had lived many years after John died; it was her time. Bobby and his siblings knew her wishes. She was buried in the Mountain Lodge Cemetery.

Isabel sensed that her days on earth were numbered. She also missed the three whose time had already come. "Maria, try not to be sad when it is my turn."

"Isabel, let's not think about it."

They would spend many afternoons remembering the past. She told Maria. "I knew right away Georg had fallen in love with you. He never really loved Elsa. He thought she was who he should marry."

"God allows us free will; but makes His will known to us; He waits patiently for us to discover our true path in life."

"Maria, your faith is an amazing quality. And you have shared it with all of us. I believe with all my heart God sent you to us. It will help everyone find comfort when my time is up here on earth. I hope no one will be sad for long."

In less than a year Isabel joined the others. Maria didn't have time to mourn; Barbara, Sam and Rebecca needed her. It took them a few weeks to be happy again. Even Georg mourned her passing.

"She was so patient with me and the children. I know she prayed for an end to the revolving door of governesses."

"I know she did darling. She told me; she knew from the moment she met me that I would be the last. I believe God whispered in her ear."

"I'm sure He tried to tell me as well; I had to wait for you to tell me."

"I'm so glad we can remember that day with smiles."

Maria suddenly winced and put her hand on her belly. "That was some kick little one. Georg you talk to him, he kicked again."

Their laughter ceased the kicks for now. Maria would give birth shortly before Rebecca turned four. She missed Isabel's assistance. She felt her presence; and sensed her smile when Joseph Georg was born.

Georg had fussed over using his name. "You know why dear. Joseph was Jesus's father who led them to Egypt to escape Herod's evil and you helped so many of God's chosen people escape another evil one before you helped us."

"I know Maria. It's rather overwhelming to have my name associated with a saint."

"Our Joseph will be proud of both of his names."

"I'm sure he will darling. Have I told you I love you today?"

"Yes but you can tell me again."

For now it was cuddles and I love yous which put them to sleep; the couple had a few weeks to wait for their intimate time to return.

Sadly the world was already engaged in another war, in Korea. Luckily neither Friedrich nor Kurt was called to serve; the same was true of all their son-in-laws. Maria could only believe God had other plans for them.

Within the next year there were two more weddings; Marta and Gretl had a two for one wedding. They were always close and they married men who were also best friends. They both lived in Philadelphia; the city had all the opportunities of New York City; the arts thrived there.

When Barbara started school she was already a grade ahead; Maria had taught her. She continued with Sam; he was like a sponge. He loved to investigate all kinds of things. The same would be true for Rebecca and eventually Joseph.

Life continued; the years passed. They were all good. People were aging; moving a little slower but were still living life to its fullest.

Epilogue

It was a cool but bright and sunny day in April; twenty-five years after Maria and Georg married. They were waiving frantically from the deck of the cruise vessel, the SS Oceanic. The entire family was there to see them off. The couple was returning to where it had all begun, Salzburg Austria.

Georg had decided against flying; airplane travel was normal now. His breathing had worsened; he was afraid he might have difficulty on a plane flying over the Atlantic; it was still a very long flight. Maria didn't try to discourage his plan; she still wasn't sure of airplanes. Aerodynamics didn't sound very reliable to her. A slow cruise was perfect.

Their first cruise ship was nice but the Oceanic was a floating city; so much to do and Maria felt there were too many ways to get lost. Georg reassured her.

"Maria darling, you have no children to keep tabs on; it's you and me. I don't plan to leave your side."

"You're so good to me."

"You've been good to me; keeping me young by giving me four children."

"But they did wear you out."

"True, but I loved every minute."

They were on the ship six nights; there was never a dull minute. The ship pulled in the London dock at noon on the seventh day. Every detail of their trip had been planned. Georg, although now completely retired from the Navy had all the privileges of a Naval Captain including a car and driver.

They checked into one of London's finest hotels; took time for a quick lunch before setting out to look at the city. The couple marveled at the work which had been completed. You actually had to look for destruction; what was yet to be demolished had been hidden by tower buildings which had multiple flats, as the British call them, apartments in America.

The music scene was as vibrant as in America's. The baby boom occurred here too; by now the babies were teenagers. Maria read all the posters.

"I wonder who those four boys are with the long hair."

"The sign calls them the Beatles, Britain's answer to Elvis."

The couple didn't know they would go to America and capture the hearts of the teenage girls; including their youngest granddaughters. They would be enthralled with the Beatles as much as Rebecca and Barbara had listened constantly to Elvis' records.

From the heart of London they took a ride to the country side. Bobby had asked them to find his parent's London home. Their driver had the directions; it was a forty-five minute ride. The country side was untouched as was the home. The driver commented.

"There was nothing out here worth bombing; none were dropped in this area. Do any members of the Whitehead family have any intentions of returning?"

"Perhaps their great-grandchildren; I know of no immediate plans."

"As per the agreement with John, it will continue to be cared for."

"His daughter Mary will be pleased."

"Now I'll have you back to the hotel in time to dress for dinner and the theater."

The couple studied the marquee. It read_, Hello Dolly staring Mary Martin as the famous matchmaker who decides it's time to make a match for herself; she pursues the love of her life._

"This should be good Georg. Gretl told me all about Mary Martin; she's a famous Broadway actress."

The couple wasn't disappointed. They had a fabulous time; by the end Maria was singing the theme song. The next day they took the ferry to France and the train to Paris.

Here they recreated the family's days there during their escape. By this time Paris showed little of the destruction from the war. The couple spent a couple of hours in the Paris World War Two Museum; it showed them the resilience of the French people. Paris had been brought back to its glory only several years after the war ended. It was now brimming with tourists like themselves.

Here they did take an airplane. "Just think, Maria, we'll fly into the city where we saw our very first airplane land and takeoff."

"I know. Karl and Kurt are waiting to hear all about it. I am a little nervous."

"First time jitters are normal darling. The flight is slightly more than two hours."

The takeoff startled Maria. She grabbed Georg's hand as the force pushed her into the seat. "Relax darling, we'll be at cruising speed soon." Her hand grip lessened but still she hung on to it. Now she could barely feel the airplane moving; but the noise of the engines told her they were flying.

"I guess aerodynamics does work."

"I told you it would."

They both sat back; Maria had the window seat. She didn't look out often. It made her nervous. The time in the air went quickly; they talked about seeing Salzburg again. They had a smooth as glass landing. Once again a car and driver met them; he was at their disposal for the three days they would be there. They checked into the Bristol Hotel.

It was still owned by the Hübner Family. The young man at the desk knew exactly who they were; his father had known the family and told him of their escape before the Anschluss.

He welcomed them. "My father told me all about you. Captain you are a hero to our Jewish friends; another generation has come back here. The city is like it was when you left."

"Maria and I are pleased life has become normal."

"Dinner will be served soon; Johan is anxious to see you. His son is now the chef. I hope you enjoy your meal."

Maria was elated. His son had prepared their wedding reception meal. Johan sat with them and listened to their story.

"You should write a book Maria; a modern day true fairytale."

"I doubt people would be interested in our story."

"You never know. Do you have your itinerary all planned out?"

"I do Johan. Our first stop in the morning is the Abbey. Where it all began for me."

"Enjoy your stay; I'll see you again before you leave."

The couple enjoyed breakfast before departing for the Abbey. "Don't forget your pictures Maria."

"I have them right here. I'm ready."

Maria wasn't surprised when she learned that Sister Margarita had been elevated to Mother Abbess. The Abbey had completely repaired the damage caused by the war. The gate was not damaged; it looked the same. She rang the bell.

A middle-aged sister hurried to greet them. Their eyes met and smiles filled their faces. "Is that really you Maria?"

"In flesh and blood, Sister Sophia."

"Come in, let me find everyone."

"Reverend Mother, we have a visitor."

"Maria?"

"Yes, she and her husband."

"Her last letter told me she may visit one day soon."

"Maria, Maria, you haven't changed a bit."

"Oh come now, Sis…"

"Sister Margarita is fine Maria. I would recognize you anywhere. How long has it been?"

"About twenty years."

"And you Captain are even more distinguished looking than before."

"Now Sister, your eyes must see more grey hair."

"It is what makes you look distinguished. What do you have Maria?"

"Pictures everyone; there are several. You'll see why."

"This first one is the Washington DC families; Liesl and John, Louisa and Mathew and in the front is Brigitta and Neil. Their children are beside them."

"Beautiful Maria; I see you are blessed with grandchildren."

"That's not all of them. Here are the Philadelphia people; Friedrich and Maggie, Kurt and Suzanne, Marta and Douglas and last is Gretl and Adam. They had a double wedding; their husbands were best friends. You see there are more grandchildren."

"I do see. How old is Barbara now?"

"She's twenty-four; and married. She and Bradley's first child is not even a year old. When we left here I was pregnant; Sam is twenty-two and has a serious girlfriend, Samantha."

"How coincidental."

"And she's always been called Sam. It's always fun when they visit; they both answer when called. Rebecca Elizabeth is twenty and Joseph Georg is almost seventeen."

The final conversation was a word of thanks from the Reverend Mother. "I know we have your family to thank for all the packages of food and clothing which were sent after the war; all of it made lives better and saved many from dying."

"We had to do something; God had been so good to us. It was the least we could do."

"Have you been to the villa yet?"

"No, we came here first; it's our next stop after we see Father Martin."

He was totally surprised; he had no advanced warning. Catherine almost fell out of her chair when she saw them. "Father, come here. You'll never believe who's here."

She heard, "Who," as he walked from his office. His jaw dropped as he took Georg's hand. "I hoped one day to have an opportunity to thank you both in person. Everyone knew your family was the force behind all the relief packages we received from America after the war. And Maria, you're a beautiful as ever."

"Now, Father, did you forget how easily I blush."

"Doesn't matter; have you been to the villa yet?"

"No we're going to walk from here. Maria had wanted to walk from the Abbey; we decided it was too far."

"I'll walk with you. You'll be pleased to know; nothing happened to the villa. In fact there were no bombs dropped in this part town. Shortly after the Anschluss there was a rumor that one of Hitler's henchmen was going to confiscate it; but it never happened. Ring the bell Maria."

"This is like the day I first came to the villa from the Abbey."

"Is that why you wanted to walk, darling?"

"I wanted to remember that day; it became the real turning point in my life."

The door opened. Maria and Georg did a double take and spoke together. "Alfred, we forgot you stayed behind after Franz left."

Maria added. "Belle told me a long time ago you were here."

"Father remarked the other day he hoped you might visit soon. Come in and look around; the seminary students made only a few changes. Your old dining room became a chapel."

Their voices had traveled to Georg's former study. Father Martin introduced them to Father Wasser who had come to investigate the voices. "I've heard so much about you and your family; it's wonderful to meet you. Did you come alone?"

"We did Father; it's our present after twenty-five years of marriage."

"A lovely present; take your time and look around. You can even go upstairs; most of the rooms are empty. The students are out in the community today."

"I need to get back Georg. Can we share a meal before you leave?"

"We'd like to; I'll let Catherine know."

The couple took their time; paused by the ballroom/living room. "Do you remember those two days as clear as I do?"

"I do Maria; finally revealing our love and the day of our engagement. Let's step inside for a kiss."

"I'll never refuse a kiss from my husband." They kissed and remembered as they held their embrace.

The couple walked through the entire house. At their old bedroom, they remembered Barbara's birth. They had lots of memories; most of them happy. They left the villa and returned to the hotel for dinner.

The next morning they walked the shopping district; not entering any of the establishments. They were there to remember; outside of the shop which had been Hazel's dress shop the bad memories flooded their minds; Maria seeing her taunters and Georg's interaction with Herr Zeller.

From there they went to St. Anthony's Hospital. Georg asked the receptionist. "Does Dr. Keller still practice here?"

"Yes, he does. May I have your name sir?"

"Tell him Maria is here; I believe he will recognize the name."

And he did. "I can't believe you stopped to see me."

"We had to; you're responsible for Maria's recovery."

"Maybe Georg, I've followed you and your family through the sisters at the Abbey. Have lunch with me so we can talk."

He had followed their escape and arrival in America. He knew all about Friedrich and his association with Dr. Fleming. "Penicillin has been a valuable medicine; saved many lives here at St, Anthony's. We had a nasty outbreak of Scarlet Fever after the American's occupied Austria; they provided the drug."

"Our daughter, Barbara had a mild case when she turned four. Jonah calmed my hysteria. He gave her five doses of medicine and she became her happy self again. The next time I saw Dr. Fleming, I almost kissed him I was so grateful for his discovery and perseverance. I did kiss our son."

"She made the boy blush; I thought his face would remain perpetually pink."

"Now Georg, you're exaggerating."

"I don't think so darling."

Dr. Keller noticed the affectionate look between them; he knew they were still very much in love. He didn't embarrass Maria. "What's next on your visits?"

"Maria's mountain; our older children want a full report."

"It's a beautiful day; you should be able to see for miles. Give my best to the family."

"We will doctor."

They discovered that old Mozart had been replaced. A new more efficient locomotive serviced the mountain top. The top had become a dedicated park. During the day a small restaurant served simple meals and drinks; a stone patio held several tables.

They also had binoculars to use. The couple first took in the mountain air; it was still clean and fresh. They sat at a table that looked towards Germany and enjoyed a beverage.

"This is so different from our memories."

"Yes it is Maria; let's have a look with the binoculars."

Georg followed the paths down the mountain; they were well worn from many hikers. He focused on the mountain in Germany which he knew had been the site of Hitler's retreat.

"Look Maria, the allies left Hitler's retreat in its bombed out ruins."

"I suppose someday history will mark it and people will visit."

"Maybe, but no time soon; the wounds are still healing."

It was late afternoon before the couple returned to the hotel. The next day they had lunch with Father Martin. Their flight departed at four. They spent the night in Paris. The early train allowed them to catch a ferry in plenty of time to board the cruise ship for their return trip.

During the first days, they caught up on their journal. They had their pictures developed and placed them in the journal; they had their memories recorded. The last days were filled with music concerts, movies and dancing; including the Laendler.

No one met them. A driver took them home. They quietly entered. Franz was resting in the parlor. A pile of mail was in the tray on Georg's desk. Maria began to look at it. The return address on one letter was unfamiliar. She opened and scanned it. One sentence caught her attention. "Georg, listen to this. 'I'm Robert Wise a movie producer. I would like to make a movie about you and your family; a modern day true fairytale.'"

Their jaws dropped as they said together. "Unbelievable."

….And this is THE END….

**A/N:** This story took on a life of its own; my ideas for this family never ceased. I tried to balance it with enough angst to make it real and more than enough fun stuff to make you laugh; and touching scenes to perhaps bring tears to your eyes.

I know I have readers; my story stats tell me. I really wished more of you had left a review. I don't write for reviews but they are nice; they help a writer get better.

Will there be another story? I can only say maybe. It will need to be a new fresh idea. Until then I wish each of you a blessed day.


End file.
